L'Héritier de l'Underground
by Zialema
Summary: "C'est avec de l'argent sale qu'on construit des hôpitaux". Comment ne pas accorder de crédit aux bienfaits du crime quand les lois s'obstinent à vouloir briser une famille qui n'a rien demandé à personne, sinon une seconde chance ?(fem!Ace NoHorcruxe!Harry)
1. La seconde chance

**Salutation !**

 **J'avais déjà dit plus d'une fois que j'avais un autre x-over avec Harry Potter en préparation... eh bien voici le premier chapitre. je pense que cette histoire dépassera largement le niveau de War Mage et Hogwart niveau qualité. Pourquoi ? Parce que déjà, je trouve moi-même que l'histoire est moins bancal, et ensuite, parce que j'ai prit en compte mes défauts des deux autres pour essayer de produire un travail plus correct avec celle-ci. vous êtes donc juge du résultat.**

 **Je veux aussi remercier Mai96 qui a fait la correction de cette histoire et Misstykata qui a suivi en avant-première l'écriture des chapitres et que je fais encore chier avec.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos retours.**

 **Disclamer : One Piece et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. si c'était le cas, je me serais déjà payé un château en Espagne, au chaud sous le soleil. Même chose si je touchais un rond de mes écris. Mon unique revenue est la joie que procure la moindre de vos reviews !**

* * *

L'enfant de six ans était assis dans les escaliers, écoutant les cris et les suppliques venant du salon avec le ton moqueur et féroce d'une femme. Il savait qu'il devrait être au lit à cette heure-ci, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il avait peur.

Pas pour lui, mais pour sa mère.

Parce que presque tous les soirs de la semaine, sa mère travaillait. Et quand elle travaillait, il savait qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Même s'il savait qu'elle était forte, cette crainte lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Si elle partait, il serait seul.

Il n'avait qu'elle.

Dans le noir, il attrapa le chat de la famille quand la femelle passa à proximité et la serra dans ses bras. La féline se laissa faire, se contentant de ronronner doucement pour rassurer le petit bout d'homme.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Harry vit des silhouettes quitter le salon vers la sortie de l'appartement, se redressant seulement en voyant la dernière personne. Quand il constata que celle-ci refermer la porte sans sortir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu n'es pas au lit, vilain petit bonhomme, nota la femme avec amusement et aucune surprise.

Le petit garçon cacha ses rougeurs dans la fourrure du chat alors que des lucioles de feu vert se propageaient dans l'escalier, dévoilant le petit garnement. La belle brune en bas monta les marches et hissa aisément le gamin dans ses bras.

Deux orbes argentées regardèrent avec attendrissement et amour les émeraudes timides de l'enfant.

\- Je sors pas ce soir, mon chaton. Maman reste avec toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Harry.

Le garçonnet enlaça sa mère en réponse, gardant toujours le chat contre lui.

\- Allez, lâche la brave Mangetsu, elle doit en avoir marre que tu la prennes pour ton doudou.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme déposa par terre le chat et remonta le reste des marches qui les séparaient de l'étage.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? demanda le petit Harry.

La brune s'arrêta et regarda le garçon qui s'était blottit contre son épaule.

\- Harry. Tu es un Portgas, un D. Tu dois être fort, ok ?

\- Mhmh.

\- Tu peux dormir avec moi, mais faut vraiment que tu changes cette habitude, vilain garçon.

\- Oui maman !

Le sourire du garçon valait tout l'or du monde.

.

* * *

.

Ace avait accepté sa mort. Il avait accepté ses crimes et sa sentence.

Pourtant, se voir offrir une mission pour une seconde chance, ce n'était pas au programme de sa vie dans le monde des morts.

Il y avait eu cette voix.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme qui parlait, mais la voix lui avait offert cette chance. Il devait juste prendre possession du corps d'une femme quand elle passerait l'arme à gauche. C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ça ne l'avait pas aidé des masses et surtout… il était un homme, donc, prendre la place d'une femme ?!

Puis, la femme en question était morte.

Et elle était apparue devant lui.

Une rousse, certainement de son âge, avec des yeux d'un vert brillant, tels deux émeraudes.

Elle avait pleuré.

Pleuré pour un fils qu'elle laissait derrière, seul, dans un monde dangereux.

Un premier-né pour qui elle avait donné sa vie.

Un orphelin.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'Ace accepte en comprenant pourquoi il avait rencontré cette femme. C'était le corps de cette femme qu'il allait habiter désormais. Et il le ferait parce qu'il n'était pas question de laisser derrière un orphelin. Il avait souri à la femme, lui disant qu'il prendrait soin de l'enfant avant de lui serrer la main.

Son sourire immense qui le forçait à fermer les yeux.

Ce sourire de D. qui disait que tout irait pour le mieux.

Les larmes de soulagement et le sourire de la rousse furent ses derniers souvenirs de la mort, avant qu'il ne soit face à un homme en cape et capuche noir qui le menaçait avec un bout de bois.

Avec une voix sifflante ressemblant presque à celle d'un serpent, l'individu lui avait posé une question, mais il n'avait strictement rien compris à celle-ci. Le pirate avait juste senti la mort et le sang autour de cet homme et sut qu'il était une menace. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il agisse et que l'homme entre en combustion spontanée de part des flammes du commandant, le tout sous le regard d'un bambin qu'il protégeait de sa carrure.

Il avait ensuite pris l'enfant dans le berceau derrière lui, avant de fuir en ne faisant qu'une brève pause pour sauver la dépouille d'un homme (qui devait être le père du gamin et avoir perdu la vie en essayant de le protéger) du début d'incendie qui rongeait la maison où ils étaient.

C'est ainsi que Harry James Potter avait rencontré Portgas D. Ace.

.

* * *

.

Ace avait couru longtemps dans la neige tombante. Bien assez longtemps pour qu'elle cesse de fondre à son contact. L'enfant dans ses bras avait arrêter de pleurer depuis un moment, ce qui avait grandement soulagé le pirate en fuite. Ce fut avec un miracle qu'un abri à l'abandon se présenta à leurs yeux, offrant un refuge pour une durée indéterminée aux deux fuyards, qui avaient dû quitter le patelin précédent où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

La porte fermée derrière eux, Ace s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle et baissa les yeux sur l'enfant assoupi contre sa poitrine…

Et ferma les yeux en jurant mentalement en réalisant le relief assez nouveau à ce niveau, comprenant l'origine de la gêne éprouvée dans sa course.

Ok, il habitait bien désormais le corps d'une femme.

Le pirate se laissa glisser contre le mur humide, l'enfant contre lui et remarqua une alliance à son doigt. Avec une douleur sourde au cœur en sachant que s'il n'avait pas joué au con, il en aurait eu une aussi, il la retira et l'observa. A l'intérieur, des romaji lui sautèrent aux yeux.

\- J. P. to L. E. ?

Quelque chose lui disait que des problèmes de langues étaient à prévoir pour cette seconde chance.

Avec un soupir, il rangea l'alliance dans la poche du pantalon du corps qu'il habitait et passa une main dans la coupe folle de l'enfant endormi.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, Koneko-chan. Quoiqu'il arrive. Même si je sais rien de toi, je te laisserai pas tout seul. Être seul est la pire chose qui puisse arriver, je le sais d'expérience.

Et il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Même s'il avait pris le corps d'une femme, _il n'était pas cette femme_. Il y avait plutôt eu une fusion, faisant de ce qu'avait été le corps de Lily Potter ce qu'aurait été Ace s'il était né femme, en prenant pour base ce qui était déjà là. Et bizarrement, la Mort lui avait laissé ses compétences et ses pouvoirs. Des années d'entraînements de dégénéré n'avaient donc pas disparu. Pourquoi le feu du mera mera était-il toujours là ? C'était une bonne question mais c'était un cadeau utile.

Outre le plus gros choc de l'idée qu'elle avait perdu son costume trois pièces pour se retrouver avec une poitrine plus que gênante, il y avait des problèmes plus immédiats.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, baragouinait dans la langue locale (cela ressemblait fort au dialecte qu'utilisait les nobles de Goa entre eux et que Sabo avait voulu leur apprendre quand ils étaient encore tous les trois), était sans le sou et elle avait un enfant d'un an dans ses bagages.

Et surtout, aucune réelle compétence ne s'apparentait pas au crime.

Alors, elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était enfant : voler. Objets, nourritures, vêtements. Elle passa l'hiver et le printemps à survivre ainsi avec l'enfant.

Ses premiers vols, outre les vivres, avaient été des vêtements et des produits d'hygiènes. Et de l'eau. _Beaucoup_ d'eau. Même si ici, les animaux à chasser étaient aux abonnés absents, et la nourriture très surveillée, elle pouvait toujours sauter un repas pour le bien de l'enfant. Mais l'eau était une donnée essentielle.

La poitrine bandée pour qu'elle ne la dérange pas, elle était vêtue d'une hoodie avec la capuche sur le crâne et l'enfant était accroché à elle par une longue étoffe très solide. Ace marchait en ville, cherchant une nouvelle cible à voler, remontant avec précaution la fermeture de sa hoodie pour protéger l'enfant de la pluie. Tout le monde détournait le regard en la voyant passer et ça l'arrangeait énormément. Qu'on la prenne pour une sans-abri ou ce qu'on voulait. Ils ne seraient pas très loin de la vérité, et de toute façon, elle avait été appelée par des dénominations bien pire[eb1] dans le passé. Et surtout, ça réduisait les risques qu'on puisse la désigner avec précision si jamais on cherchait un coupable pour des vols dans les environs.

Le regard de la voleuse tomba sur une édition de journal jauni par le temps. Les informations, même par les images et les quelques mots qu'elle commençait à comprendre, étaient toujours bonnes à prendre. Elle s'accroupit pour le ramasser, sans jamais écarter son bras de là où le poussin était accroché à elle sous son vêtement. La pirate sentit ses sourcils décollés sur son front. Des images qui bougent, elle n'en avait encore jamais vues sur un journal, dans le coin. De la couleur, oui, mais du mouvement, non. Très bizarre, mais elle avait vu plus étrange.

Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant sur la photo le visage de l'homme mort qu'elle avait sorti de l'incendie. Avec à proximité, le visage souriant d'une femme rousse et l'enfant qu'elle avait récupéré. La légende donnait des noms, aussi. En se basant sur la logique et l'alliance qu'elle gardait toujours au fond de sa poche, Ace parvint à déduire que l'homme mort était James le corps, dans lequel elle vivait, était celui de Lily… et que l'enfant dans ses bras était Harry.

Elle écarta un peu le tissu de son vêtement pour voir le poussin somnolant contre elle avec une peluche qu'elle avait récupérée pour lui.

\- Harry ?

L'enfant releva la tête avec curiosité.

\- Mama ?

\- Rendors-toi chaton.

Bon, elle avait le prénom de l'enfant.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir d'avoir une réaction au « mama » du bambin. Elle… elle était incertaine. L'appelait-il comme ça parce qu'elle vivait dans le corps de sa mère ou parce qu'elle s'occupait de lui ? En attendant, sa fierté masculine déjà bien amochée en prenait un sacré coup. Elle rapporta son attention sur le journal, le scannant pour essayer d'avoir d'autres informations sur l'enfant et sa famille. Elle présuma que « Potter » devait être le nom de famille du trio, et nota les mots « disparition » et « recherche » qu'elle parvenait à comprendre. Pas besoin de s'appeler Vegapunk pour saisir qu'une chasse à l'homme était lancée pour retrouver le bébé. Mais elle avait fait une promesse et laisser l'enfant partir serait la rompre. Elle trouva autre chose d'intéressant dans l'article, qui, en le comparant à la date d'édition du journal, lui apprit que le poussin contre elle aurait bientôt deux ans.

\- Tu commences à être un grand garçon, dis-moi, Harry-chan.

Ne trouvant plus rien d'intéressant, le papier termina dans une poubelle à proximité et elle reprit sa route.

Quand elle fut capable de prononcer des phrases simples même si grammaticalement incorrect, loin de son vocabulaire incertain quelque part entre l'anglais et sa langue natale, qu'elle baragouinait en débarquant ici (celle-ci existait ici, puisqu'elle avait déjà trouvé un restaurant avec des kanji sur la devanture qui, ô miracle, servait des sushis et du saké), elle commença à faire des crimes plus lourds qui rapportaient plus.

Une balade dans les beaux quartiers et ceux les plus malfamés était ce qu'il fallait pour mettre au point un plan sur comment avoir plus d'argent, plus facilement. La nuit, quand Harry dormait, elle visitait des maisons qu'elle avait repérées le jour grâce au comportement de leurs propriétaires, pour revendre le lendemain son butin. Des années de galères à Goa et sur la Grand Line lui avaient enseignées à négocier avec des hommes aux doigts crochus. L'observation de leurs comportements, de leurs mots et de leurs regards lui disait l'écart entre le prix qu'on lui offrait pour ses biens mal acquis et leur véritable valeur, lui permettant de négocier en conséquence.

Avec cet arrivage d'argent, de plus en plus conséquent, Ace prit la décision de terminer avec le squat et de passer à un logement un peu plus légal quand Harry eut deux ans et demi.

Légal, mais pas de beaucoup.

Insalubre, minuscule et sale, avec un prix bien trop haut pour sa valeur

Ace avait failli tuer le bailleur quand il lui avait dit que si c'était trop haut pour elle, elle pouvait toujours payer en _nature_. Les dents qu'il perdit ce jour-là firent baisser de moitié le loyer.

Elle aurait pu chercher ailleurs, mais à chaque fois, on lui demandait des papiers, un bulletin de paie et bien d'autres choses qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle n'avait _aucune_ existence légale en ce monde et elle doutait même que Gap ait fait quoique ce soit dans le sien. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à la galère dans ce trou à rat, au voisinage problématique pour un enfant en bas âge, parce que le bailleur acceptait n'importe qui, du moment que l'argent continuait d'arriver.

Les choses changèrent dramatiquement quand Harry entra en cours préparatoire.

Pour une raison absurde, d'après certains.

Mais ça n'était pas passé pour Ace.

Une femme à l'allure de cheval avait insulté son enfant, le traitant en pestiféré devant tous les parents à la sortie de l'école. Cette malade avait dit au petit garçon, qui ne l'avait jamais vu avant, qu'il aurait dû mourir avec ses parents, qu'il était un monstre, une anormalité, un bon à rien.

Ace avait passé la nuit à consoler son fils et à lui raconter les grandes lignes de son adoption (promesse à la mère du petit qu'elle prendrait soin de lui sans parler de sa mort ou autre) puisque par les paroles de cette femme, il venait d'apprendre que celle qu'il appelait « maman » n'était pas la femme qui l'avait mis au monde (même si techniquement parlant, le corps était celui de Lily Potter, Ace ne faisait que l'habiter et elle doutait qu'elle le conserverait si elle devait retourner à la Grand Line, chose qu'elle espérait). Elle lui avait d'ailleurs donné l'alliance de sa mère, et le garçon prit pour habitude de porter à son cou en souvenir.

Par la suite, Ace avait décidé de frapper. D'apprendre le respect à cette grognasse qui avait fait du mal à son enfant en osant proférer des paroles aussi monstrueuses.

Et pour ça, il ne lui avait suffi que d'un nom.

Pétunia Dursley.

Avec ça, elle avait réussi à trouver son adresse et faire tomber le malheur sur cette femme odieuse.

Deux fois par mois, elle cambriolait la maison, n'hésitant pas à laisser destruction et vandalisme sur son passage. Elle trouva d'ailleurs particulièrement drôle de taguer à la bombe un gros pénis sur la façade de la baraque si propre et si parfaite.

La police ne pouvait rien faire, malgré les plaintes du lourdaud qui servait de mari. « Ace ne laissait aucun indice et les quelques flics en factions finissaient tous assommés on ne savait comment. Aussi utiles que des lunettes à un aveugle. Pire encore ! Leurs armes de services disparaissaient avec les munitions, réapparaissant, pour certaines, quelques mois plus tard entre les mains de truands qui les avaient apparemment achetées sur le marché noir ! Au bout de la huitième visite nocturne, Vernon avait décidé de prendre l'affaire en main et de s'acheter un fusil pour accueillir le voleur qui s'acharnait sur sa famille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se réveiller le matin, attaché à sa chaise en sous-vêtement, son fusil et les balles disparus, assis au beau milieu d'un salon encore une fois cambriolé.

Ainsi, le couple tenta de déménager, de s'éloigner autant que le travail de Vernon le permettait, mais Ace les trouvait toujours, allant jusqu'à les narguer avec des petits mots du genre « bien essayé » ou « la nouvelle décoration est merdique, l'ancienne était mieux ».

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu mais qui pourtant, était logique, c'était que cet acharnement attirerait l'attention. Certes, les Dursley étaient pour le coup ostracisés par crainte que cela attire la poisse sur ceux en relation avec eux, mais les rumeurs firent leur chemin, attirant l'attention de la presse.

.

* * *

.

\- Pourquoi tu continues maman ? demanda Harry un matin après un nouveau cambriolage chez les Dursley de sa mère.

\- Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on dise à un enfant qu'il ne devrait pas exister et qu'il devrait mourir. C'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras plus grand.

\- Tu dis toujours ça !

\- Parce que tu es trop petit pour comprendre, chaton.

\- Je suis pas petit !

Ace cessa de compter les billets qu'elle s'était faits avec sa prise de la veille au soir et se pencha vers son fils qui finissait son petit-déjeuner, assis par terre dans leur micro cuisine qui était déjà surchargés avec un lavabo rouillé et un frigo vieux comme le monde, sans parler de la micro plaque électrique dans un coin. Une fois le nez juste devant le visage de son fils, elle eut une moue triste en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu veux plus être mon bébé ?

\- Si ! Mais je suis un grand !

Ace ne pouvait que rire et recevoir avec joie son enfant dans les bras.

Parce que oui, il n'était plus question d'un gosse qu'elle avait ramassé pour lui empêcher l'orphelinat, c'était devenue _son_ _fils_. Un simple sourire de l'enfant lui faisait chaud au cœur et le voir grandir dans un environnement aussi insalubre et dangereux lui mettait les nerfs en boules.

Elle aurait voulu offrir à cet enfant une meilleure vie, mais elle ne pouvait compenser que par son affection.

Il lui arrivait d'avoir des crises de fou-rires en songeant à la tête de Marco si elle débarquait en lui disant « coucou chéri, tu es papa ». Oyaji aurait été très heureux. Malheureusement, ce genre de pensées la ramenaient à son incertitude sur ce qui restait de l'équipage et du monde dans lequel elle vivait auparavant. Elle n'avait pas la moindre foutu d'idée d'où commencer à chercher pour savoir où elle pourrait trouver un moyen de rentrer, sans compter qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de se détourner de ce qu'elle faisait si elle voulait pouvoir assurer un semblant de vie pour Harry. Ok, elle se faisait du souci pour son équipage et son frère, mais elle n'était pas irresponsable au point de tourner le dos à l'enfant qu'elle avait fait sien.

C'était avec ces mêmes idées en tête qu'elle alla cambrioler pour la seconde fois du mois la baraque des Dursley qui étaient partis en vacances chez de la famille durant l'été. Elle laissa ses chaussures sur le trottoir et pénétra pied-nus dans la propriété.

Machinalement, elle enjamba les systèmes d'alarmes installés dans le jardin bien trop propre de Pétunia, se faisant une note mentale d'y mettre en partant un peu de folie, avant d'arriver jusqu'à la maison. Elle fit fondre le système de sécurité de la porte de derrière avec nonchalance avant de crocheter la serrure soi-disant sécurisée qui avait été installée et se glissa dans la maison qui s'offrait à elle. En humant doucement, elle ramassa ses longs cheveux noirs pour les glisser sous sa casquette gavroche pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas, avant de commencer à ouvrir aux hasards les tiroirs, cherchant tout et n'importe quoi de valeur à mettre dans son vieux sac de sport qu'elle avait à l'épaule.

Elle releva brusquement le nez de ce qu'elle fouinait en entendant du mouvement dans la maison.

Ça venait du salon.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tirant un couteau cranté qu'elle avait acquis suite à ses premiers cambriolages. La maison aurait dû être vide et les Dursley refusaient d'avoir des animaux de compagnies. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle n'était pas seule.

Elle regretta de ne pas maîtriser le Haki, se disant que ça serait utile dans ce genre de situation, alors qu'elle se cachait dans l'ombre, se glissant dans la cuisine à proximité dans le silence complet. Elle garda une oreille sur la porte à côté d'elle et un œil sur celle menant au salon. Elle perçut un cliquetis, celui de la porcelaine, sur du bois.

\- Venez donc me rejoindre, très chère, j'aimerais vous parler, annonça la voix d'une vieille femme en venant du salon.

Ace hésita.

De toute évidence, on savait qu'elle était là.

Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui se cachait dans le salon, puisque de toute évidence, ce n'était pas les Dursley. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que l'invitation avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle pouvait rentrer en laissant tomber ce cambriolage. Tourner le dos en renonçant à l'invitation et retrouver son fils. Ou y répondre et courir le risque de ne plus le revoir…

La main sur la porte, prête à s'en aller, ayant pris la décision que son fils passait avant sa curiosité, la vieille femme parla de nouveau :

\- Je ne partirais pas, si j'étais vous. Acceptez mon invitation à la discussion et vous rentrerez chez vous ce soir. Partez et vous passerez la nuit en prison. Je doute que vous soyez assez rapide pour fuir la police qui est en embuscade un peu plus loin dans la rue. Venez donc boire du thé avec moi.

Ace serra les dents.

On se foutait d'elle ? Elle avait fui des trucs bien plus redoutables que des voitures de polices dans sa vie ! Et de quel droit on se permettait de la menacer !

D'un pas agacé, elle se dirigea vers le salon et ouvrit en grand la porte pour passer dans la pièce.

\- Vous seriez surprise de mes capacités, kusou baba, gronda la voleuse.

Trois personnes étaient devant elle, dans le salon, tout juste visibles à la lueur de quelques bougies qui étaient sur la table basse. Deux hommes baraqués habillés de noir qui sentaient les gardes du corps à plein nez et une vieille femme dans un des fauteuils du salon. Celle-ci buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé, une autre pleine de l'autre côté de la table, devant un fauteuil vide, comme si on attendait qu'elle s'installe là

Ace jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la façon dont la vieille dame (qui devait avoir facilement l'âge de Garp) se tenait au bord de son fauteuil, sa manière de boire son thé et sa tenue. Cela donna beaucoup d'informations à la voleuse. Cette femme était de la noblesse et avait du pouvoir. Du pouvoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser à tout moment.

Histoire de bien montrer ce qu'elle pensait, la voleuse marcha jusqu'au cabinet où elle savait que Vernon rangeait son alcool et se prit une bouteille de bourbon avec un verre. Ça ne valait pas un bon rhum ou du saké, mais elle voulait bien admettre que l'homme avait des goûts corrects en alcools. Elle alla ensuite se poser sur le canapé entre les deux fauteuils comme si elle était chez elle, mettant ses pieds sur les coussins pendant qu'elle se servait à boire.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les figures d'autorités, commenta la vieille femme avec un micro sourire en coin.

Ace se contenta de siroter son verre, attendant que la vieille et mystérieuse femme lui dise ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- Japonaise, si j'en crois votre accent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit Ace.

Quand elle serait capable de lire un peu plus correctement la langue locale, elle se renseignerait sur ce qu'était ce mot.

\- Savez-vous qui je suis ? s'enquit la vieille dame en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

\- Une grand-mère pleine aux as qui a beaucoup de pouvoir et un titre de noblesse.

La vieille femme eut un petit rire et un sourire un peu plus grand.

\- Je suis la Reine Elizabeth, deuxième du nom, souveraine de ce pays

\- Ouais, enchantée. Hiken m'ira très bien.

\- Fire fist, si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Hmhm. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Disons que votre acharnement sur cette famille a attiré l'attention du pays, dont la mienne. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un de stupide et vous-même avez dû remarquer qu'au fil du temps, il y avait de moins en moins à voler chez eux. Pourtant, vous continuez, et compensez ce que vous ne prenez pas par moult dégradations. Vengeance, c'est bien ça ?

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, pour ce que cette salope a dit, j'aurai repeint son salon avec son sang et planté sa tête au milieu de ses parterres de fleurs. Il y a des mots qui ne se disent pas, surtout quand on parle à un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Je vois. Tout comme je comprends un peu mieux le genre de femme que vous êtes. Vous n'aimez pas faire dans la demi-mesure.

Ace se resservit un verre pour toute réponse.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de courber l'échine. Mon allégeance ne vous appartient pas.

Ses tatouages et ses cicatrices étaient sur ce corps, ça en était la preuve que son allégeance ne pouvait changer.

\- Je l'ai bien compris, ma chère, dès l'instant où vous vous êtes servi un verre de ce bourbon. Ce que je vous propose est pour le moins avantageux, je vous assure.

\- Faîtes-moi rêver ! se moqua la D.

\- Je ne connais pas vos motivations mais si j'en crois mes yeux et vos paroles, vous êtes une femme seule, certainement une sans-papier, avec un enfant à charge et sans le sou. Pas d'éducation formelle mais un orgueil et un sens de l'honneur aussi gros l'un que l'autre. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de m'assurer que la police soit plus laxiste avec vous, et qu'on régularise la situation de votre famille, pour qu'en échange, vous preniez le contrôle du réseau illégal du Royaume-Uni. Je me fiche de comment vous faîtes, mais j'attends à ce que les rues soient plus sécurisées.

\- Laxiste ? répéta Ace.

\- Douce, si vous préférez.

La pirate éclata de rire en se redressant dans le canapé. Elle avala cul sec son verre et le posa brutalement sur la table. Le geste alerta les gardes du corps qui brandirent sur elle leurs armes.

\- Le marché n'est pas équitable, parce que la police laxiste, j'en ai rien à carrer, lui dit Ace d'un air moqueur en ignorant les flingues. J'ai un aperçu de la taille du réseau. Sans compter que je doute que vous connaissiez mes vraies compétences, il n'y a pas assez dans la balance pour me donner envie d'attirer ainsi la colère de tous sur moi. Et je parle même pas de mes limites personnelles. Je ne fais ni dans la prostitution ni dans la drogue, il en va de mon honneur. Et même en ayant une armée, ce sont deux crimes que l'on ne peut pas éradiquer. J'aurai beau m'épuiser à la tâche pour essayer de les anéantir, puisque je ne supporterai pas de les contrôler, je sais aussi que je ne pourrai pas de les détruire.

\- Que voulez-vous de plus ?

\- Vous avez dit « arranger ma famille ». Ça veut dire des papiers pour moi et mon fils, mais aussi ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit reconnu comme _mon_ gosse. Je veux une baraque tout frais payée pour l'élever et non plus le trou à rat où on vit actuellement. Et je veux l'assurance que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il aura une vie magnifique. _Il est ma priorité_ , le reste, j'm'en balance. J'ai grandi dans un bidonville, j'ai les mains très sales. Et ça changera pas demain.

Elle remplit de nouveau le verre d'alcool, en but une gorgée avant de le reposer sur la table pour le faire glisser jusqu'à la Reine.

\- Je repasserai ici le mois prochain. Si j'ai pas de preuves ce soir-là que vous tiendrez votre part du marché, dîtes à vos policiers de bien s'accrocher, parce qu'ils sont nés un siècle trop tard pour m'avoir.

Sans la moindre hésitation, la Reine se saisit du verre et l'avala d'une traite avant de le reposer.

\- Nous avons un accord, mademoiselle.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, je vais finir ma récolte sinon je crains que mon fils n'ait pas à manger pour le reste du mois. Oh et n'essayez pas de m'arnaquer. C'est pas vos toutous qui m'empêcheront de vous tuer.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux votre surnom devant votre caractère et votre arrogance, demoiselle.

\- Vous n'avez fait que gratter la surface, obaa-san.

Ace se leva, arrangea sa casquette sur son crâne pour quitter le salon.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pris cet enfant si vous saviez que vous ne pouviez pas lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin ?

La D. s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, son regard masqué par sa casquette, avant de fixer de nouveau devant elle.

\- Sa mère biologique me l'a demandé en pleurant dans ses derniers instants avant de se faire assassiner.

Et elle retourna à la fouille de la maison comme si tout était normal.

.

* * *

.

Harry se réveilla en ce début de week-end, aussi nerveux que toujours, il se défit de la couverture de son petit lit grinçant. Assis sur le matelas, il sentit sa peur s'évaporer en voyant, dans le hamac à proximité, que sa mère dormait encore.

Elle était rentrée, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

En silence, il se glissa hors de son lit pour grimper difficilement dans le hamac de sa mère qui, en grognant, l'aida à monter. Ace serra le petit garçon contre elle dans son état à demi-ensommeillée, caressant les cheveux en bataille de l'enfant avant de lui embrasser le front.

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentrée, maman, sourit le petit Harry.

\- Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour t'offrir une belle vie, chaton. Pour te donner mieux que ce trou à rat. Même pactiser avec le diable, alors, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je suis forte.

\- Si je le fais pas, personne ne le fera pour toi. T'es ma maman, c'est normal.

Ace eut un sourire et resserra ses bras autour de son enfant en tout sauf le sang.

\- Dis maman… tu as un amoureux ?

La question prit la D. de court. Elle baissa la tête pour regarder l'enfant contre elle qui leva des yeux innocents à son mouvement.

\- D'où vient cette question, Harry ?

\- Maman Lily avait papa James, mais toi, t'es toujours toute seule et t'as l'air tellement triste. Alors, je me dis que tu avais un amoureux, tu le serais moins.

Ace soupira et ramena la tête de l'enfant contre elle, le regard dans le vague.

\- J'en ai un. Un homme merveilleux. Marco.

\- S'il est bien, pourquoi il est pas avec toi ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, chaton. Très longue. Et tu es trop petit pour que je te la raconte.

\- Suis pas petit !

Ace embrassa le garçon sur le crâne avec un maigre sourire.

\- Il n'y a que les petits garçons qui ont besoin de se réfugier ainsi auprès de leur maman.

Son sourire se fit plus grand quand elle sentit la moue du garçon contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On dort ou on attaque tes devoirs maintenant ? demanda Ace.

\- Dodo ! Maman, elle est fatiguée, donc elle doit dormir !

\- D'accord, chaton. Dodo alors. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime très fort.

\- Moi aussi, chaton, moi aussi.

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère et ferma les yeux. Ace resta un instant à fixer le mur au plâtre sale et vieilli avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de repousser ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Il était l'unique raison qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas dit merde à cette seconde chance pourrie.

L'unique raison de ne pas s'ouvrir les veines.

.

* * *

.

Les Dursley n'apprendraient jamais.

C'était presque drôle.

Et surtout, elle adorait presque leur fils.

Ce gamin irrespectueux qui croyait que tout lui était dû faisait du gaspillage de masse sans prendre en compte la fortune déclinante de sa famille. Ce qui faisait que bien des choses tout juste utilisées étaient entassées dans une chambre inutilisée. Jouets divers, dont beaucoup de cassés, des livres qui n'avaient même pas été effleurés, mais surtout, des vêtements devenus rapidement trop petits pour le garçon avec son obésité bien avancée et en constante progression. Cela assurait à Ace de permettre à son fils de porter des vêtements corrects qu'elle se contentait de retoucher pour s'assurer qu'ils soient à sa taille.

Le Grey Terminal lui avait appris que les ordures des uns étaient les trésors des autres.

Et dans ces trésors cachés, elle trouvait de quoi remplir d'étoiles les yeux de son enfant.

Ayant fini avec sa pèche de la soirée, tranquillement, ignorant les occupants endormis de la maison, elle redescendit dans le salon.

Un innocent dossier se tenait sur la table basse avec un trousseau de clef.

Est-ce que les Dursley avaient connaissance de ça ? Très bonne question.

Comment était-ce arrivé là, si ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle s'en foutait un peu.

Du doigt, elle alluma une bougie et ramassa les clefs dans une main et le dossier dans l'autre pour l'ouvrir. Tout ce qu'elle avait demandé se trouvait là, sous ses yeux. L'adresse correspondant aux clefs donnait à proximité de Trafalgar Square, à une demi-heure à pied de l'école de Harry. Elle avait aussi des documents pour avoir des papiers et l'adoption.

Partiellement remplis.

En voyant ça, Ace dut s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

Ok, elle avait sous-estimé la grand-mère.

Les documents pour l'adoption étaient complets autant que possible avec le nom de naissance de son fils et le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, sans compter qu'il y avait son identité à elle et la nouvelle adresse où elle habiterait désormais avec l'enfant. Les papiers pour les documents d'identités étaient complets pour Harry, aussi dingue cela puisse paraître, alors que les siens avaient encore les cases concernant sa date et lieu de naissance de vides, plus les informations sur ses propres parents demandant d'être rempli.

Le pire était une photo de son fils dans la cour de récréation de son école, prise incognito.

 _Le message était très clair._

\- Ok, on veut jouer à ça ? On va jouer à ça. Impliquer Harry dans l'affaire était une stupide idée, madame la Reine.

Elle se leva du fauteuil en glissant les clefs dans sa poche et rangea dans une doublure de son blouson le dossier.

.

* * *

.

La semaine suivante, la Reine recevait un courrier qui lui fit comprendre que cette _Ace_ n'était pas la seule à avoir sous-estimé l'adversaire.

Sur la photo entre ses mains, le prince William qui venait tout juste d'avoir quatre ans se tenait avec sa mère et son petit-frère dans un refuge pour sans-abri où Diana les avaient conduits pour qu'ils découvrent plus du monde que ce qu'on attendait d'une altesse royale.

En retournant la photographie, la reine trouva un texte dans un anglais sommaire au message plus que clair : impliquer son enfant dans l'affaire pour la menacer était la pire chose à faire. Parce qu'elles pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu. Et toucher à son fils ferait d'elle quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Très bien joué, ma chère. Très bien joué, mademoiselle Portgas, salua la Reine. Respectez votre part du contrat et on n'aura pas besoin d'en arriver jusque-là.

Elle devait toucher deux mots à sa bru pour qu'elle soit plus prudente dans ses sorties.

.

* * *

.

\- Tu as changé les cheveux de ta maîtresse en _bleu_ ? répéta Ace d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je sais pas comment j'ai fait ! Promis maman ! paniqua le poussin sans lâcher la main de sa mère alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue.

\- Je vais pas m'énerver, Harry. Tu m'as déjà vu me mettre en colère parce que tu fais des choses bizarres ? Dois-je te rappeler que mon meilleur ami est le feu ?

\- Je sais mais tout le monde me traite de monstre à l'école à cause de ça, alors que je suis même pas sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose !

Ace resserra sa prise sur la main de son fils.

Elle toucherait deux mots à la maîtresse à la rentrée. Si ça continuait, elle changerait Harry d'école. Pas question de le laisser dans un endroit où on ne l'aimait pas. Elle voulait qu'il se fasse des amis, pas qu'on le traite comme un phénomène de foire parce qu'il avait des capacités particulières.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu changer de couleur la chevelure de ta maîtresse ? s'enquit la pirate en vérifiant l'adresse sur le papier qu'elle avait en main.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'au passage clouté le plus poche et souleva son fils dans ses bras pour traverser la route en sécurité avec lui.

\- Le garçon des Dursley n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter et je lui disais de me laisser tranquille. La maîtresse l'a cru quand il est allé pleurer auprès d'elle que j'étais méchant.

\- La stupidité des gens n'a pas de limite. A terre bonhomme.

Elle reposa l'enfant, lui reprit la main et entra avec lui dans le parc de Whitehall pas si loin de la Tamise que ça. Il n'y avait presque personne, leur permettant de profiter des rares animaux vivants dans les arbres, tels que des oiseaux chanteurs et des écureuils.

Harry aurait bien voulu savoir où ils allaient mais sa mère se contentait de lui sourire mystérieusement quand il posait la question, donc, autant économiser sa salive.

\- Pas trop fatigué de marcher, chaton ?

\- Non ça va.

Ils sortirent du parc pour remonter la rue jusqu'à une bâtisse à l'architecture assez ancienne qui conservait son charme. Ace vérifia le numéro du bâtiment, hocha la tête, passa sur le trottoir d'en face avec Harry et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

\- Tu vois cet immeuble, fils ?

\- Oui, eh bien ?

\- C'est ton nouveau chez toi. Désormais, c'est ici qu'on va vivre. Joyeux anniversaire à l'avance.

Harry bégaya des « mais » montrant son incompréhension et le court-circuit de son cerveau de garçon de bientôt six ans, avant que sa mère ne le ramène vers la bâtisse pour entrer. Elle se fit une note mentale de retirer son nom de la boite aux lettres quand elle le vit et de s'assurer que son possible courrier reste à la poste. Ça limiterait les ennuis de sa future mission.

Elle embarqua Harry jusqu'à l'ascenseur et alla au dernier étage, se retrouvant devant une porte unique. Le trousseau de clef l'ouvrit, laissant le duo dans un appartement duplex éclairé par des portes-fenêtres menant à un balcon assez spacieux avec vu sur le parc et, plus loin, la Tamise.

Il n'était pas encore meublé, bien heureusement, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ace referma la porte et s'avança dans le hall en jetant vaguement un regard vers l'escalier pour continuer dans le salon, laissant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

\- Maman, on… on n'a pas les moyens pour tout ça ! s'exclama Harry en retrouvant sa voix.

La femme s'arrêta devant les portes-fenêtres, regardant son reflet qui ne vieillissait pas, lui donnant éternellement vingt ans puisqu'elle était aussi morte que le corps qu'elle habitait. Pouvait-elle au moins à nouveau mourir ?

Elle ouvrit les portes et alla s'asseoir sur la barrière en fer forgée qui coupait le balcon du vide, respirant amplement l'air extérieur.

\- Ceci est un cadeau, chaton. Un cadeau en échange d'un service qui nous rapportera beaucoup d'argent et une vie meilleure.

\- Il est dangereux ce service ? demanda Harry en sortant sur le balcon.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais t'apprendre à te défendre.

\- Tu parles toujours de me défendre, de me protéger, mais tu penses jamais à toi, maman !

Ace eut un rire jaune en secouant la tête, retirant sa casquette de son crâne pour laisser le vent souffler dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Avant que je décide que j'allais faire de toi mon fils, j'étais déjà une criminelle, Harry. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal pour rester libre. Beaucoup de gens m'ont détestée, juste pour mon sang. Alors, me défendre, je sais le faire, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle mit le feu à sa casquette et regarda le vent embarquer les cendres au loin.

\- J'étais une pirate, chaton. Et j'en reste une au fond de moi. Un jour, j'espère pouvoir retrouver mon équipage et tout reprendre là où ça s'est arrêté. Mais pas avant que je sois certaine que tu as une belle vie pour toi.

Elle offrit son sourire physiquement impossible à son enfant.

\- Ce job m'excite plus qu'autre chose, chaton ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Concentre-toi plutôt pour avoir toutes les clefs nécessaires pour devenir quelqu'un de bien et ne pas suivre le vilain exemple de ta maman ! Alors, ton cadeau d'anniversaire te fait plaisir ?

\- Tu restes avec moi ? demanda le garçon en tendant une main vers la femme, avec une voix timide et inquiète.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin d'une maman, koneko-chan.

Le garçon enlaça les jambes de sa mère qui le hissa dans ses bras pour qu'ils puissent faire un câlin.

\- Je t'aime très fort, maman.

\- Moi aussi, mon chéri. Moi aussi, Harry.

* * *

 **Merci de votre attention, n'oubliez pas une petite review et rendez-vous en février pour la suite !**


	2. La tête de l'Underground

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve ENFIN pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Et franchement, merci. Merci à tous et à toutes. J'ai fait une véritable danse de la joie en voyant les dix-sept personnes qui ont prises le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour donner leur avis sur cette série. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle j'ai flotté pendant des jours grâce à vous. Et pour cela, je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais je vous adore tous autant que vous êtes, petit, gros, maigre, grand, jaune, noir, blanc, rose... vous êtes tous géniaux et je vous aime *énorme câlin aux lecteurs***

 **Donc, merci à Lun'Art** (je suis heureuse de savoir que je suis dans tes favoris, ça fait extrêmement plaisir /ça sera pas très marquant cette affaire d'apropriation de corps, mais oui, c'est sûre que c'est pas vraiment un changement de sexe banal/ Pour Marco, on va passer un bon moment a ne faire que le mentionner, mais j'ai prévu de le faire apparaître de façon sympatoch / Ce n'est pas parce que la reine d'Angleterre ne dirige pas vraiment qu'elle n'est pas apte à faire des manipulations dans l'ombre) **Missykata; Dragonnotte** (ah ba, tu verras, les choses sont pas aussi simple). **Arya39** (j'imaginais pas que je pouvais provoquer ainsi une crise d'hystérie O.O/ disons que c'est normal que tu vois plus Ace que Ann dans la fuite parce qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé le changement à cet instant/ Eaxct, le monde est tout petit/ C'est sympathique comme tour de magie accidentelle, après tout / Oui, élevé Luffy quand on a juste trois ans de plus, ça donne de l'expérience pour aider à environ tout/ C'est pas évident, ce qu'elle va faire ? Viser le sommet, bien entendu !/ Oui, petit Harry est choupi, mais il grandit vite/ McGonagall ? Dafuq ? /non, je connais pas, mais pour l'instant,j'ai pas mal sur le feu là...) **liona29 ; Rouge-365** (des étincelles, on en aura beaucoup) **; Elfe Lunaire** (merci pour l'encouragement!) **/ Tindazerty** (ah ba, Ace en a pas fini avec son "chaton") **; Oriane Wyllt** (contente de la validation de l'histoire de ta part, miss) ; **Artemis6666** (nop, désolée, je sais pas accélérer le temps. Il se fera tout seul quand j'aurai écrit les 7 livres. Indice, j'aborde le 4) **; Lilireyna** (la Reine restera dans le background, c'était juste une micro-apparition pour donner la mission. Mais je verrais peut-être pour la faire apparaître de nouveau) ; Maud (l'introduction au monde sorcier sera différente, c'est certain) ; **Evanae** (qui parle de devenir pirate ? va pas trop vite, Miss c'est pas bon pour toi / résurrection était une bonne idée aussi/on verra pour Marco et j'ai déjà un chat, ton regard ne m'attendrit pas des masses) **Mythelfa** (comme tu verras, ça va être hard de découvrir le lien entre Ace et Lily, parce que, je rappelle qu'il y a eu une fusion, ce qui fait que c'est un mélange des deux personnes, avec Ace qui a prit plus le dessus / Dumbledore va surtout vite découvrir qu'il doit virer Ace de l'équation); **Neko chan 124** (elle sera assez sombre, oui, par rapport à ce que je fais habituellement, je pense, après, je suis en permanence dedans, donc, j'ai dû mal à prendre le recul pour juger.) **Mimiko Sae** (c'est un plaisir de voir que je fais autant plaisir et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera toute aussi agréable à lire même si je vais partir dans des directions différentes par rapport au livre à de nombreuses reprises) ; **Kathelen** (Contente que tu accroches déjà à la fic ! / ça se fera pas sans accro ce milieu, mais, comme l'a dit ma bêta, mon personnage d'Ace à son sens moral qui lui est bien propre/ Je veux pas faire l'erreur de Conan et publier au max les chapitres que j'ai pour me retrouver sur la paille et vous avec, donc, jusqu'à ce que je finisse totalement la fiction, ça sera un chapitre par mois / pour la scolarité de Harry, on aura en effet un vilain et manipulateur Dumbledore)

 **J'ai fait le tour ? J'ai oublié personne ? Eh bien on peut commencer l'histoire ! On se retrouve en Mars !**

.

* * *

.

Pour infiltrer le réseau, il y avait plusieurs portes d'entrées et plusieurs méthodes, dont certaines plus risquées que les autres. Se doutant parfaitement de la surveillance de la Reine, Ace avait laissé dans la maison, pour l'instant pratiquement vide, un papier indiquant comment elle comptait commencer la conquête de l'Underground. Il ne fallait pas qu'on ne s'amuse à l'accuser de gagner du temps ou quoique ce soit pour ne pas respecter l'accord. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine, mais la photo de son fils était une preuve qu'on pouvait faire du mal à son enfant si on soupçonnait qu'elle ne faisait pas son job. D'où la démarche de prévenir l'autre partie.

Son idée était pour l'instant assez simple.

Même si c'était plus discret que sur la Grand Line, il existait à Londres des «bureaux» de mercenaires voir d'assassins/voleurs à la demande. Elle s'était inscrite sur les listes sous le pseudonyme qu'elle avait toujours utilisé dans sa vie sur la Grand Line. Pour la joindre, n'ayant pas de téléphone (pour l'instant), elle s'était contentée de laisser un lieu avec des horaires et un signe distinctif: son chapeau fétiche qu'elle avait réussi à faire refaire dans ses versions noir et orange. Le noir serait pour le boulot, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi flashy pour ce genre de mission.

Pour s'assurer d'avoir rapidement un job, elle s'était manifestée auprès de plusieurs organisations de ce genre, tout en commençant une opération rageante pour les autorités: le vol dans les stations de police. Elle visitait leurs locaux pour récupérer les objets sous scellés servant de pièces à conviction, qui étaient plus ou moins intéressants, tout en fouinant dans les dossiers qu'ils avaient sur les réseaux de criminels des environs pour se préparer dans sa conquête de l'Underground. Sans parler des armes, parce que même si c'était toujours plus simple de faire flamber les gens, ce n'était certainement pas discret.

Les caméras de surveillance fondues étaient les preuves de son passage et c'était une bonne remise à niveau dans le domaine de la discrétion pour elle.

Avec tout ça, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle, mais elle faisait son maximum pour que la nouvelle vie de son fils ne vole pas en éclat. Elle s'occupait des commissariats la nuit et le jour, selon les contrats, soit elle embarquait Harry avec elle (ce qui la rendait nerveuse et méfiante par peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son enfant), soit elle s'arrangeait avec ses nouveaux voisins (un couple de personnes âgées) pour qu'ils le gardent.

A contre-cœur, elle dut apprendre rapidement à son fils à se battre et à voler. Pas ce qu'elle aimait faire. Le garçon rouspétait que sa mère insiste pour qu'il apprenne à se défendre alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas attention à sa propre peau, par conséquent, il n'était pas le plus motivé dans les entraînements.

Avec l'arrivée de septembre, elle commençait à avoir une réputation assez conséquente parmi les réseaux, lui permettant de mettre en place son premier coup.

Dans chaque bureau de mercenariat, elle se présenta devant le grand chef en s'assurant qu'il y ait des témoins, lui disant qu'à être en permanence derrière un bureau, il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour gérer la boutique. Elle lui laissait alors deux options: la lui confier volontairement ou mourir.

Suite à ça, plus d'un corps se retrouva dans la Tamise.

Début octobre la trouva à la tête de toutes les entreprises de ce genre, avec pour chacune, un bras droit sur qui elle avait assez d'informations et de saletés pour s'assurer sa fidélité. Elle augmenta les compétences de sa mini-armée avec l'acquisition d'une salle de sport pour qu'ils s'entraînent (et surtout pour elle, qu'elle puisse se dérouiller sérieusement) et offrit même une couverture légale à ses entreprises en s'assurant de les faire reconnaître comme une agence de sécurité/garde du corps.

Domaine par domaine, elle avança ses pions, récupérant les postes clefs de l'Underground.

Au nouvel an, elle était assise sur le cadavre du chef de la mafia londonienne.

Elle dut aussi renoncer à confier Harry aux voisins ou même à lui trouver une nounou quand le gamin trouva le moyen, grâce aux compétences que sa mère lui avait apprises à regret, de leur fausser répétitivement compagnie.

\- Si j'ai les cheveux blancs, c'est de ta faute, Harry. Tu vas finir par me rendre folle d'inquiétude, grommelait Ace à chaque fois que son fils la retrouvait avec innocence dans le bar où elle continuait de prendre quelques contrats.

Harry se contenta de sourire de toute ses dents de garnement de sept ans.

.

* * *

.

Ces changements ne se firent pas sans quelques mécontents. Harry fut une victime innocente des représailles quand il fut kidnappé et passé à tabac, jusqu'à ce que sa mère le retrouve et apprenne aux sombres idiots ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre à son fils. Le garçonnet de sept ans ne protesta plus durant les entraînements et ne chercha plus à rejoindre sa mère sur son lieu de travail, restant sagement là où elle lui demandait. Il suffisait qu'il touche la cicatrice qui barrait désormais son arcade sourcilière pour comprendre ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver s'il se mêlait plus à la partie sombre du travail de sa mère. Pas pour lui, mais pour elle, car l'expression que sa mère avait abordée le jour où elle était venue à son secours était en permanence gravée dans sa mémoire. Et il ne voulait pas la revoir aussi malheureuse que ce soir-là.

Pour éviter d'autres incidents, Ace avait changé de lieu de rencontre. Notamment pour s'assurer de la sécurité de son fils.

Maintenant qu'elle était à la tête de l'Underground, elle avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Et elle savait très bien que Harry serait une cible de choix dans ce but, elle en avait déjà eu la preuve. Durant sa montée au pouvoir, elle avait pris possession de plusieurs entreprises servant de façade à des activités illégales. L'une d'entre elles était un bar qui servait d'interface de vente pour la drogue, un bar bien assez grand et somptueux pour qu'elle puisse se permettre d'y avoir un bureau de Seigneur de la Mafia. La vente n'avait peut-être plus lieux dans les locaux, mais une des salles privées avait été reconvertie en «Salle de Shoot», concept assez nouveau pour l'époque. Elle en avait entendu parler de ce principe dans les journaux et en laissant ses oreilles traînées dans les réseaux, et l'idée lui plaisait. Elle avait bien assez vu les ravages de la drogue sur la Grand Line et avoir un médecin pour mec lui avait appris que bien souvent, les tentatives d'extermination du problème ne faisaient que le relocaliser.

Cela lui avait valu une énième visite de la Reine et de longues heures de débat. Personne ne l'avait gagné. Ace conservait sa salle mais elle savait que la police ferait son possible pour l'embêter à présent. Mais elle l'avait dit à Elizabeth: la souveraine voulait des rues plus sécurisées peu importe la méthode. Eh bien, qu'elle y goutte.

Cette divergence d'opinion faisait dire à la D. que les pirates étaient décidément bien plus ouverts d'esprit que les autorités, peu importe les mondes. Il lui suffisait de voir les luttes LGBT et de se rappeler qu'en plus d'avoir côtoyé des homosexuels, travestis et transsexuels à la pelle qui ne se cachaient pas, c'était tout de même les pirates qui avaient inventé le «matelotage», accord qu'elle-même avait partagé avec Marco sous la bénédiction de leur père, en attendant un véritable mariage.

En dépit de tout ça, son réseau prenait de l'ampleur et son surnom était sur les lèvres de centaines de personnes dans l'ombre. Pour le grand public, elle était encore une silhouette anonyme gagnant en pouvoir en avançant lentement ses pions.

.

* * *

.

Ace soupira et jeta le journal sur la table de son bureau et se laissa aller dans sa chaise, le regard vers le plafond, observant le jeu des ombres.

Elle se contenta d'un grognement quand on toqua à sa porte et quelqu'un entra.

\- Miss Hiken, voici les documents que vous aviez demandés, souffla une fille qui travaillait dans le bar et lui servait souvent de secrétaire. L'enquête est bouclée.

La brune se redressa, remis correctement son stetson sur son crâne et accepta les documents qu'on lui donnait. Ses «employés» savaient mieux que quiconque que poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment était inutile.

\- Merci Sally-chan.

Elle jeta un œil à la montre au poignet de la rouquine et lui tapota le bras.

\- Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée. Tu sais comment me joindre si on a besoin de moi.

\- Bien sûr, Patronne. Passez un bon week-end avec Harry.

La pirate enfila un blouson avant de partir et descendit rapidement les marches, l'enveloppe que lui avait remise la secrétaire sous le bras. Dans la rue, fit signe à un taxi qu'elle paya pour la mener à l'école, profitant de se faire conduire pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

La photo de la mère biologique de Harry lui apparut.

Lily Potter née Evans.

C'était sa seule piste pour répondre à des questions qui lui mettaient le cerveau à l'envers.

À son retour chez les vivants, en voyant ses flammes, elle avait songé d'instinct à son akuma no mi, mais elle avait finalement compris devant l'absence de réaction à l'eau et le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau capable de nager, que même si le pouvoir marchait de la même façon, il n'avait apparemment pas du tout la même origine. À moins que la Mort se soit montrée généreuse, l'unique explication qu'elle avait, c'était que la personne qui avait habité le corps avant elle possédait ce don elle aussi. Sauf que voilà, elle avait bien vue que ce genre de talent, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Alors, elle devait fouiller le passé de la femme.

Sans même regarder les rues et les passants, Ace se laissa aller dans son siège et parcourut le résultat de l'enquête.

\- Temps de chien, pas vrai? lança le chauffeur pour lui faire la conversation, vu qu'il était régulièrement celui qui récupérait la jeune femme au même endroit depuis qu'elle prenait le taxi.

\- Je préfère les grosses tempêtes à ce stupide crachin, répondit d'une voix absente la jeune femme.

On se foutait du monde. Clairement.

Si elle croyait les résultats de l'enquête, Pétunia Dursley était la tante maternelle de son fils! Elle allait prendre la salope entre quatre yeux pour savoir pourquoi elle insultait son neveu. À un an, on pouvait difficilement faire quoique ce soit pour offenser un adulte, et outre cette rencontre devant l'école (les soucis financiers avaient empêché les Dursley de changer l'école de leur fils contrairement à la famille Portgas), la femme et Harry ne s'étaient jamais vus et ni même revus par la suite.

Pourquoi cette femme en avait après son fils ? Bonne question.

Continuant sa lecture, elle finit par froncer les sourcils.

Elle avait déjà vu ça dans certaines enquêtes. Des personnes avaient tendance à disparaître de la grille la rentrée de leur onzième anniversaire. Et comme beaucoup, Lily n'était pas réapparue.

Ace eut un soupir et rangea les documents dans l'enveloppe.

Rien ne lui disait d'où venait ses dons ni ceux de Harry.

Elle ignora le babillage du chauffeur pour regarder par la fenêtre, regrettant ce paysage citadin qu'elle aurait échangé n'importe quand pour les eaux du Shin Sekai, même durant une grosse tempête.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'école et elle sortit de la voiture, avant de marcher à pas rapides vers le portail et de s'accroupir pour recevoir son fils dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue avec amour et joie.

\- Bonne journée? s'enquit Ace.

\- Hmhm! J'ai eu des bonnes notes! Maman et Papa Potter seront content!

Un sourire toujours aux lèvres, le duo mère/fils se dirigea vers l'appartement. Ce week-end, c'était Halloween, et comme toujours depuis que son fils savait pour l'adoption, il était temps d'aller au cimetière. Certes, la tombe ne portait que le nom de James Potter, puisqu'elle habitait le corps de Lily, mais Ace savait qu'ainsi, son fils pouvait assurer à ses parents qu'il allait bien, et qu'elle-même pouvait leur démontrer que malgré les galères, elle prenait soin de lui en dépit de ses mains sales. Elle ne savait rien faire d'autres que ce qui se rapportait au crime. Alors, telle que l'avait fait Shirohige, autant user de l'argent sale pour faire un peu de bien.

.

* * *

.

Harry retira ses chaussures alors que sa mère refermait la porte de l'entrepôt. Avant même qu'elle ne se retourne, il l'attaqua avec un coup de poing qu'elle dévia aisément, le saisissant au vol pour l'envoyer glisser au milieu du bâtiment vide qu'elle avait acheté spécifiquement pour ça (être à la tête de l'Underground rapportait énormément). Le garçon se remit vite sur pieds et revint à l'assaut.

\- Ta position, Harry, rappelle-toi de l'équilibre.

Elle renvoya son fils vers le milieu du terrain afin de franchir la distance, passant cette fois à l'esquive des coups, donnant des tapes gentilles de temps à autres pour le forcer à travailler son esquive et sa vitesse.

Le garçon prit de la distance et fit un geste pour pousser devant lui.

\- AAAAAAH!

Il se retrouva suspendu par le col, laissant une vague d'énergie jaillir de ses mains pour repousser du vide.

\- Presque, pas encore assez rapide, koneko-chan!

Le bonhomme attrapa les mains de sa mère et usa de la même concentration pour produire de l'électricité, réussissant à retrouver sa liberté de mouvement sous le choc que sa mère reçut.

\- Très bien réagit chaton! sourit Ace avec fierté. Allez, on continue!

Et Harry continua.

La même mission, encore et encore: mettre sa mère à terre. Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'il parvienne à comprendre comment utiliser ses capacités dans un combat, et ainsi, mieux les maîtriser. C'était plus épuisant physiquement, mais il devenait plus fort. Sa mère y veillait.

Et il savait pourquoi il devait apprendre se défendre. Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur de chair brûlé, des hurlements et du sang. Tout comme son corps portait encore les cicatrices et la sensation des coups. Ce kidnapping lui avait appris qu'il était en danger en permanence et que pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, il devait avoir assez de force pour que cet incident ne se reproduise pas. Il lui arrivait souvent de repenser aux yeux que sa mère avait masqués sous son stetson, du sang qui gouttait de ses mains. Elle avait eu peur de le toucher par la suite, mais il s'était jeté à sa taille pour l'enlacer. Et il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pleurer ce soir-là.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il acceptait maintenant sans broncher le dur entraînement que lui imposait sa mère. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer. Elle donnait bien trop pour lui, pour qu'il ait une belle vie, sans s'occuper d'elle. Même s'il savait qu'elle était assez masculine dans son comportement et certainement pas une femme sans défense, il restait l'homme de la famille et c'était son devoir de prendre soin d'elle. Prendre soin de celle qui oubliait de vivre juste pour lui. Et s'assurer qu'elle ne doive pas risquer sa vie pour la sienne.

.

* * *

.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la serviette de bain, haletant et souriant sous le rire de sa mère qui essora ses longs cheveux sur le ventre du garçon, le faisant crier d'indignation.

Il aimait les vacances d'été.

Sa mère, en dépit de son affection pour le feu, était une créature aquatique. Et depuis qu'elle était à la tête de l'Underground, l'été voulait forcément dire vacances à la mer. Parfois, sa mère louait un voilier pour naviguer le long des côtes. Il n'en voulait pas à sa mère de ses choix et ses sacrifices pour son bien, comme il ne lui en voulait pas pour son travail assez dangereux et illégal. Mais il aimait ces vacances à la mer parce que ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une vie de famille normale. Elle lui apprenait à naviguer, à pêcher, à plonger même. Elle faisait des châteaux dans le sable avec lui.

Bref, c'était l'occasion d'oublier la noirceur de son travail et de profiter d'un brin de normalité acquis avec l'argent sale.

Mais ça venait avec un inconvénient majeur à cause de deux choses contre lesquels elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

Elle était peu pudique et elle était une belle femme.

Sa mère n'était pas une adepte des tenues très féminines, mais les vacances disaient maillot et là, Ace qui ne portait pas grand-chose en général, outre son short et sa chemise, était encore moins couverte. Haut bikini et short de bain, laissant voir à qui le voulait ses muscles, ses formes discrètes et peu généreuses, ses cicatrices et ses tatouages. Si les bonnes dames anglaises parlaient dans le dos de sa mère en la traitant de délinquante et de bien d'autres termes qu'il avait appris comme étant injurieux, beaucoup d'hommes avaient fait ce que sa mère appelait des «avances». Lui, il voyait ça comme de la perte de temps et des regards qui le mettaient très mal quand ils étaient dirigés sur la peau nue de la femme.

\- Déjà prise, cherchez ailleurs, se contentait de répondre sa mère à chaque fois qu'un homme l'abordait ou voulait lui offrir un verre.

Avec le temps, et en grandissant, Harry avait fini par comprendre pourquoi sa mère répondait toujours ça.

Il aborda le sujet un soir, allongé sur le pont du voilier que sa mère avait loué pour le week-end.

Elle s'était allongée juste à côté de lui, le sommet de sa tête contre le sien, et lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'elle lui apprenne le nom des constellations. Le bras tendu, elle les lui avait présentées, lui donnant leur nom, traçant du doigt leur forme dans le ciel pour son enfant, racontant des histoires de chez elle à leur sujet.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, maman?

\- Marco me l'a appris, avait répondu sa mère en laissant retomber son bras.

Harry s'était tourné sur le ventre pour mieux voir sa mère, soulevant sa tête de ses bras.

\- Tu l'attends, c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu ne cherches pas un autre amoureux?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, chaton.

\- Et je suis trop petit pour comprendre? Maman, j'ai dix ans, tu vas continuer encore longtemps!?

Ace soupira et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du navire, laissant ses pieds effleurer l'eau.

\- C'est en rapport avec les circonstances de ton adoption.

Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai fait… j'ai fait une très grosse bêtise. Cela aurait dû être un jour comme un autre. J'étais avec lui, avec Marco. On aurait dû passer une journée classique. Paperasse, entraînement, lui qui râle après notre capitaine pour qu'il fasse plus attention à sa santé. Des bêtises. Mais tout a volé en éclat. Mon meilleur ami a été retrouvé mort au matin de ce qui aurait dû être une journée normale. Et l'homme qui l'avait tué faisait partie de mon groupe. Personne n'a rien vu venir.

Les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, le regard perdu dans les maigres vagues qui se cognait contre leur embarcation, Ace résuma l'histoire à son enfant pour qu'il comprenne:

\- Thatch était mon meilleur ami, mais c'était surtout un frère en tout sauf de sang pour Marco. Et savoir que c'était un de mes hommes qui l'avait tué… on m'a dit de ne pas y aller, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je me suis faite avoir. Vaincu malgré toutes mes capacités. J'ai été livrée aux autorités et on a voulu m'exécuter publiquement. Une exécution qui est devenue en guerre. Tous ceux que j'aimais ont risqué leur vie pour me sauver. Puis, j'ai commis l'erreur de vouloir défendre l'homme que j'appelais 'Oyaji'. J'ai fini à terre, à voir la mort me narguer en se penchant sur mon tout petit-frère qui venait de tomber. Je pouvais rester à terre et continuer en le laissant mourir, ou me lever et le sauver.

Ace passa une main dans son dos, ses doigts tremblants effleurant sa cicatrice qui défigurait son tatouage.

\- J'ai pris le coup à sa place et mes cicatrices sont ce qui en reste. La suite est confuse. Mais outre les sanglots de mon frère, il y a autre chose qui hante mes cauchemars quand je songe à ce jour-là. Et c'est le hurlement de Marco. Son angoisse, son déchirement. Le pire dans tout ça, Harry, c'est la date de ce jour infernal. Ça aurait dû être le jour de notre mariage.

Même si sa mère était restée calme, Harry avait vu dans la lueur de la lune ses joues humides et entendu l'étranglement de sa voix. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça, la serrant fort dans ses bras d'enfant. Elle le serra un peu plus dans les siens.

\- J'aime bien trop Marco pour songer à le remplacer. Et si subir son absence doit être ma punition pour mes erreurs, ainsi soit-il. Parce que je sais que je l'ai méritée et que je ne devrais même pas avoir droit à la possibilité de me racheter en t'élevant et en t'aimant comme mon fils.

\- Je t'aime maman. Je prendrai soin de toi.

\- T'es un amour, mais c'est mon devoir de m'occuper de toi, pas l'inverse.

\- M'en fiche.

Ace ne pouvait que sourire en essuyant ses yeux, avant de se mettre doucement à chantonner _Binks no sake_ tout en lissant le nid d'oiseau qu'avait son fils sur le crâne jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme.

.

* * *

.

Dumbledore n'était pas un homme facilement contrarié, pourtant, depuis cette nuit de Halloween, il était plus qu'agacé. Tous ses plans, tous ses calculs, toutes ses préparations réduits à néant.

Certes, James Potter était mort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu (pour combien de temps, allez savoir), mais le reste n'allait pas du tout. Lily aurait dû elle aussi mourir en se sacrifiant pour son fils, laissant Harry seul et à sa disposition pour en faire quelqu'un de malléable pour s'accorder à son plan. Les Dursleys, tellement haineux et jaloux de la magie, auraient traité leur neveu comme un moins que rien, lui laissant la possibilité à lui, Albus Dumbledore, de se présenter en sauveur avec l'arrivé de Hagrid et la lettre pour Poudlard.

Mais tout laissait penser que la mère avait survécu à l'attaque et avait pris la fuite avec son fils. Certes, il avait réussi à isoler Remus et à envoyer Sirius à Azkaban tout en neutralisant le couple Londubas par ses machinations, réduisant les options de fuite de la jeune mère avec son enfant, mais ni Lily, ni Harry n'étaient réapparus dans le monde sorcier.

Pire encore, la prophétie de Trelawney avait été invalidée par une nouvelle qui parlait des «Enfants des Océans» qui «changeraient les choses» pour protéger «le Maître du Seigneur de l'Autre Monde». Il était question d'un loup, d'une princesse et d'un phénix.

Jusqu'à présent, Fumseck était le seul phénix existant, donc, il pouvait le garder à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'interfèrerait pas avec ses plans.

Le loup, c'était vague, mais il soupçonnait que son professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était concerné. L'homme, charmeur envers les femmes hors de l'école, blagueur avec les élèves et taciturne devant les enseignants, était le seul loup-garou de Grande-Bretagne à ne pas avoir besoin de Tueloup pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Ce qui avait arrangé un de ses meilleurs et plus courageux professeur pour faire un cours aux sixièmes années sur les loup-garous, avec le roux sous sa forme animal qui était resté couché à bailler aux corneilles pendant toute la durée de la classe nocturne sans monter le moindre signe d'agressivité. (Seule raison pour laquelle il était toléré par le conseil d'administration de l'école bien que personne ne sache comment il s'y était vraiment pris pour ne pas se faire décapiter et empaler sur une pique.)

Si c'était lui, ça posait un souci à Dumbledore. Pas insurmontable, mais un souci quand même. Malgré toute la reconnaissance de l'homme pour l'avoir accueilli et aidé après cette nuit de Halloween, il n'avait jamais réussi à gagner sa confiance. Il pourrait lui être utile dans ses plans et surtout pour contrôler la nouvelle prophétie et la contrecarrer, mais rien à faire. Malgré le sourire plaisant, le regard restait froid. Pire encore, il avait appris un peu trop rapidement l'occlumancie sans que le vieux sorcier n'y prenne garde, rendant ses pensées aussi impénétrables que l'océan qu'il voyait désormais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de scanner l'esprit de l'homme.

Restait le problème de la princesse.

Est-ce que c'était Lily? Peu probable, il avait remonté sa généalogie pour vérifier et elle n'avait droit à aucun titre princier, pas même de loin.

Dumbledore n'aimait décidément par les inconnus.

Il invita Minerva à entrer avant qu'elle ne toque à la porte de son bureau. Un bref espoir de pouvoir rattraper l'affaire lui fit presque tourner la tête quand il la vit avec une lettre pour Poudlard entre ses mains. Le sort du Ministère, pour trouver les nouveaux sorciers en âge pour l'école, avait donc retrouvé Harry.

\- Je pense avoir retrouvé Harry, Albus.

\- Vous pensez, Minerva? s'enquit le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

Sans un mot, la femme déposa sur son bureau la lettre et recula d'un pas, les mains croisés sur son ventre. Le vieil homme se saisit de l'enveloppe et la retourna pour voir l'adresse dessus. Le doute de Minerva lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux en voyant le nom du destinataire.

Harry D. Portgas

Dumbledore reposa la lettre devant lui et croisa ses longs doigts sous son menton.

Il y avait autant de chance que ce ne soit pas le garçon qu'il en existait pour ce que soit le cas.

L'adresse était une zone moldue. Si c'était bien Harry, cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été impossible de le retrouver. Rajoutez par-dessus ce nom clairement différent, et l'enfant ne pouvait que disparaître dans la masse.

Il caressa pensivement sa barbe avant de dire à Minerva qu'ils allaient vérifier ça.

.

* * *

.

Au lieu de ranger leurs affaires suite à leur retour de vacance, Ace était dans une bataille de polochon avec Harry quand on sonna à leur porte. Elle eut un grognement mécontent qui fut coupé par le coussin qu'elle se reçut dans la figure. L'objet glissa le long de son visage impassible sous le rire de son fils qu'elle regarda.

\- Ah ouais, c'est comme ça… A l'abordage!

Harry s'effondra de rire en essayant d'échapper aux chatouilles de sa mère, lutant pour respirer et peut-être s'enfuir, quand on sonna de nouveau à la porte.

\- Sauvé par le gong, moussaillon. On règlera ça plus tard.

Avec des yeux plissés et un micro sourire, elle quitta la chambre de son fils avec un geste de ses doigts pour montrer qu'elle le gardait à l'œil, laissant le garçon hoquetant de rire à moitié sur son lit. Ace enfila sa chemise qu'elle avait laissé sur son sac de voyage devant sa porte et se laissa glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier pour descendre pendant qu'elle se refaisait sa haute queue de cheval défaite par sa crise de folie avec son fils.

.

* * *

.

Minerva et Dumbledore patientaient devant la porte désignée par l'adresse sur la lettre. Que ce soit sur la boite aux lettres ou sur la sonnette, le nom de la famille vivant ici n'était pas inscrit, faisant qu'ils pouvaient se tromper.

Minerva ajusta nerveusement son tailleur et se tourna vers la porte avec Albus en entendant le bruit de clef dans la serrure. Une jeune femme de grande taille et d'une vingtaine d'année leur ouvrit, arborant un immense sourire sur son visage bronzé et tacheté, deux mèches de cheveux noirs ondulés aux reflets roux échappant à sa haute queue de cheval pour tomber sur son regard cendré. La vieille enseignante ne put s'empêcher de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils en notant l'affreuse cicatrice qui barrait l'œil gauche de la jeune femme, épargnant de justesse l'organe.

\- Hai! Konnichiwa! salua joyeusement la jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les deux sorciers levèrent haut les sourcils devant la langue familière mais incompréhensible.

\- Je peux vous aider? s'enquit la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté pour revenir à l'anglais.

Malgré un accent pour le moins familier à l'oreille des sorciers, ils étaient heureux de constater que leur interlocutrice était bilingue.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, ma chère mademoiselle, mais votre chemise n'est pas fermée, informa Dumbledore qui après un bref coup d'œil vers le reste de la personne de l'habitante des lieux, avait ramené ses yeux vers le visage de la brune.

Minerva fronça les sourcils encore plus et s'intéressa à la tenue de la jeune femme. Elle avait un micro-short noir avec une ceinture de tissus bleuté attaché sur le côté, une chemise jaune sans manche et grande ouverte sur le haut d'un bikini noir et une abominable cicatrice sur la poitrine qui manqua de faire reculer l'enseignante d'effroi. La peau autour de la cicatrice semblait brûlée, soit, mais l'emplacement en lui-même était sur le cœur. Plein centre de la poitrine. Sans magie, elle doutait fortement que quiconque puisse survivre à une blessure pareille, et encore…

\- Je sais, vous en faîtes pas. Comme je sais aussi que je peux raccourcir votre existence d'un coup de pied si vous regardez trop bas, parce que vous êtes à deux pas de l'escalier de l'immeuble.

Le sourire resta plaisant, mais la femme était plus que sérieuse.

Ce n'était pas Lily, Minerva en était certaine. Même sous polynectar, elle n'aurait pas eu un comportement pareil. Et surtout, elle n'avait aucun signe montrant qu'elle les connaissait.

\- Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous avez à sonner chez moi, continua la femme.

\- Je cherche une certaine madame ou mademoiselle Portgas et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vivait ici, pointa poliment Dumbledore.

\- Devant vous.

Albus regarda la jeune femme, mademoiselle Portgas donc, de la tête aux pieds en caressant pensivement sa barbe blanche, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Lily, nota-t-il.

C'était un espoir qui venait de s'évanouir sur la possibilité de revoir la jeune femme et l'enfant. Toutes ces années d'espoir venaient de partir en fumée devant leurs yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, déjà? Ah oui! No shit Sherlock! Je suis Portgas D. Ace, comme le dit mon tatouage, et mon nom de famille n'est pas assez courant pour que vous puissiez le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux de l'enseignante de métamorphose tombèrent sur le tatouage sur le biceps de la jeune femme. Elle y avait tatoué son prénom avec un S barré alors que sur le coude opposé, on trouvait un L surmonté de ce qui devait être un chapeau de paille. Minerva revint au visage de la jeune femme qui avait cessé de sourire. Elle se laissa aller dans l'encadrement de sa porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ou pas? J'ai des bagages à ranger.

\- Est-ce qu'un petit Harry vivrait ici? s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- En admettant que ce soit le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre?

Minerva n'aimait pas l'ombre qui passa sur le visage impassible de la femme et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il commençait à faire assez chaud.

\- Minerva, je vous laisse gérer la suite, vous avez plus l'habitude que moi.

Et sur ces mots, Albus s'en alla, laissant les deux femmes seules. McGonagall se racla la gorge.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, cela fait depuis de longues années que nous sommes à la recherche d'une ancienne élève de notre école qui a mystérieusement disparu avec son fils. En voyant le prénom de votre enfant sur nos listes d'admission, nous avons cru qu'ils étaient toujours vivants et se cachaient sous un faux nom. Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école Poudlard.

Elle tendit une main à Ace qui la regarda un instant avant de se décider à la serrer.

\- Je vois toujours pas ce que vous voulez à mon fils.

\- Puis-je entrer? La discussion sera assez longue, je le crains. Et il est déconseillé de l'avoir sur le pas d'une porte.

La jeune femme hésita visiblement, puis la laissa entrer.

\- Thé? Café?

\- Ce que vous avez de prêt.

\- J'ai rien de prêt, j'étais en train de ranger mes bagages. Je vais faire du café. Déchaussez-vous, s'il vous plaît, avant d'aller plus loin et mettez ces pantoufles.

Ace pointa les mules dans le placard de l'entrée qu'elle avait ouvert du pied et s'éloigna dans la maison pour laisser la quinquagénaire se déchausser. La D. nota la présence de Harry en haut des marches qui se tenait discrètement dans un angle et leva le pouce pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Le garçon se détendit visiblement et retourna tranquillement à sa chambre.

Le temps que Minerva rejoigne le salon, Ace avait quasiment fini le café. Elle quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre l'enseignante qui s'était assise sur le canapé.

\- Vous avez une belle vue sur la Tamise, ce doit être agréable de manger sur le balcon.

\- Je préfère directement manger au bord de l'eau, mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire une visite de l'appartement. Si vous en veniez aux faits. Et droit au but.

\- Très bien.

Minerva but une gorgée du café (noir, sans sucre et trèèèès serré) avant de reposer la tasse sur la table basse.

\- Croyez-vous en la magie?

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire

\- Je crois en beaucoup de choses. J'ai grandi dans un environnement où les lois de la physique et de la nature se sont faîtes assassiner dans leur sommeil et où l'aléatoire danse au Disco sur leur dépouille! Franchement, la magie est le truc le moins surprenant auquel j'aurai eu à faire. Si vous espériez surprendre en disant que la magie est réelle, voyez avec le voisinage.

Minerva secoua la tête et tira d'une poche de son tailleur une lettre qu'elle glissa sur la table basse jusqu'à Ace qui la prit et la décacheta.

\- Comme dit dans cette lettre, je représente l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et il se trouve que votre enfant a démontré posséder de la magie, il est donc admissible dans notre établissement pour être formé à son contrôle et son usage. Je me doute que ça peut être surprenant, surtout venant d'une jeune mère sans magie comme vous.

\- J'en ai, répondit la D. J'ai peut-être dû m'entraîner seule, mais j'en ai.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça soit aussi simple que ça, l'explication au fait qu'elle ait conservé son feu. Vraiment. C'était presque risible. Elle était conne pour ne pas avoir songé à la possible existence de la magie.

Minerva leva haut ses sourcils à la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je savais pas que je faisais de la magie avant que vous n'en parliez. Vous avez répondu à une question qui me taraude depuis des années sur le comment j'arrive à faire des choses comme ceci, par exemple.

D'un simple geste du doigt, sans regarder, la brune alluma les bougies sur le meuble à côté de sa chaine hi-fi.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas allée à Poudlard? Nous sommes la seule école du Royaume-Uni et je m'en serais rappelée si je vous avais eue en classe.

\- Deux réponses. Je suis orpheline et je ne suis pas native des environs. Ça fait moins de dix ans que je suis ici.

\- Vous avez mes condoléances.

La plus jeune chassa de la main la réponse en disant qu'elle ne les avait pas connu de toute façon et retourna à la lettre, continuant de la parcourir du regard.

\- Aucun ouvrage et matériel pour des cours plus classiques et non magiques. Vous n'avez pas de matières comme les mathématiques, la géographie, la grammaire, ce genre de chose?

\- Nous enseignons l'arithmancie à partir de la troisième année. Pour ce qui est des matières enseignées dans les écoles non-magiques, nous laissons la responsabilité aux parents de les enseigner à leurs enfants s'ils le souhaitent. Sachez que toutes professions sorcières se contentent des matières que vous voyez là, plus les options prises à partir de la troisième année.

McGonagall ne pouvait que comprendre la grimace de la jeune femme. Beaucoup de familles avec des sorciers de première génération ou sang-mêlé avaient regretté cette rupture avec le système scolaire classique.

Minerva releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un courir dans l'escalier puis entrer dans le salon en contournant le canapé.

\- Konnichiwa, salua le petit garçon en s'inclinant devant la vieille sorcière avant de se tourner vers la D. pour lui demander apparemment quelque chose.

L'enseignante porta ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir son exclamation.

Le petit brun d'une dizaine d'année était le portrait craché de James Potter, même si plus grand et plus musclé que ne l'avait été son ancien élève et des lunettes en moins. Il avait un nid d'oiseau noir aux reflets roux sur le crâne, lui tombant vaguement sur la nuque. Une belle cicatrice coupée son sourcil gauche en diagonal rendant son visage fin et basané plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Deux yeux émeraudes curieux brillant fixaient Ace sur le canapé et un sourire joyeux y fit brutalement son apparition quand il obtint sa réponse.

L'enfant se retourna d'un bond et se précipita vers le meuble sous la radio pour fouiller dans les CD en dessous.

\- Un problème avec mon fils? s'enquit Ace.

L'enseignante rapporta son attention sur la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir devant le regard argenté braqué sur elle. Certainement la magie de la jeune femme avait fait changer la couleur de ses yeux. Metamorphomage ? Possible.

\- Ce n'est pas votre enfant, mademoiselle Portgas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, c'est ma maman! rouspéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils en se relevant.

\- Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père, jeune homme, je doute me tromper.

\- Koneko-chan, tu sais où j'ai rangé les documents pour ce genre de chose ? s'enquit Ace en coupant la réplique de son fils.

\- J'vais les chercher!

Et Harry fila en courant hors de la pièce avec un regard noir pour la vieille femme.

Sa mère se pencha vers l'avant, appuyant son menton dans le creux de sa main, couvant la plus vieille sous un regard menaçant.

\- J'ai promis à sa mère de veiller sur lui quoiqu'il m'en coute. Je ne vous laisserai pas me prendre mon enfant. Harry est ma seule raison de vivre, que le sang y soit ou pas. Il n'est peut-être pas mon fils naturel, mais c'est tout comme, et les lois le reconnaissent.

Harry revint très vite, tendant un dossier à sa mère qu'elle ouvrit et poussa jusqu'à McGonagall, lui mettant sous les yeux le certificat d'adoption avec le sceau de la Reine d'Angleterre en plus.

\- Osez me dire que l'adoption n'est pas aux normes, quand j'élève cet enfant avec tout ce que j'ai.

.

* * *

.

Dumbledore leva le nez de son courrier pour inviter McGonagall à entrer.

\- Des nouvelles de Lily? s'enquit Albus. La lettre pour Harry est enfin là?

Minerva pinça ses lèvres et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de dire d'une voix tremblante la triste nouvelle.

\- Lily… cette charmante enfant… est bien morte.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça ?

\- Elle a confié son enfant à une autre femme, lui faisant jurer de veiller sur lui. Cette femme n'est nul autre que mademoiselle Portgas. Elle a adopté le petit Harry. Elle ignore ce qu'il est advenu de Lily, mais elle prend soin de l'enfant comme si c'était le sien depuis tout ce temps.

\- N'a-t-elle pas conscience de ce qu'elle a fait ?! De l'inquiétude qu'elle a causée à tous et à toutes! Harry, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à ses parents, devait aller chez sa famille maternelle ! Pétunia doit être tellement inquiète de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de l'enfant et de sa sœur depuis tout ce temps! Cette femme doit lui rendre l'héritier Potter !

\- Elle ne le fera pas, légalement, l'enfant est le sien.

\- Eh bien, je m'en vais de ce pas lui dire que-

\- Albus !

Dumbledore s'interrompit alors qu'il s'était levé de sa chaise et regarda son adjointe.

\- Elle a eu l'appuie de la Reine moldu dans cette adoption. Sans parler qu'elle m'a l'air bien trop entêtée pour laisser partir l'enfant ainsi. On ne peut briser l'adoption sans faire intervenir le Ministère de la Magie, et je doute que la Reine Elizabeth II accepte.

.

* * *

.

Sally afficha un magnifique sourire quand Pétunia lui ouvrit la porte. La mère jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la femme en tailleur qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air presque menaçant voir moqueur.

\- Madame Durlsey ? se fit confirmer la charmante rouquine.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda Pétunia d'une voix hautaine.

\- Sally Curtis ! Je viens de la part de ma patronne, mademoiselle Hiken. Elle aurait un accord à vous proposer pour la sécurité de votre domicile.

\- Vous devriez voir avec Vernon, mon mari.

\- Non non, continua de sourire la jeune femme. Mademoiselle Hiken insiste pour que je m'adresse à vous. Il est question de votre neveu.

La mère de famille se raidit, ses narines se pinçant tout comme ses lèvres, prête à nier l'existence d'un neveu.

\- Ne le nier pas, cela n'arrangera pas vos ennuis, croyez-moi. Ce sera la dernière fois que vous entendrez parler de l'enfant, du moins, de la part du parti que je représente. Vous avez beaucoup à gagner, croyez-le. Puis-je entrer ?

D'un geste brusque, Pétunia ouvrit en grand sa porte et laissa la rouquine entrer. Comme si elle était chez elle, Sally alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon et ouvrit sa mallette pour sortir des documents.

Madame Dursley resta debout, regardant cela d'un air méfiant, attendant qu'on lui dise ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

\- Mademoiselle Hiken s'engage à s'assurer que vous ne soyez plus cambriolés et humiliés devant tout le Royaume-Uni, si, en échange, vous signez ces documents ci-présents, informa Sally en tendant l'un des dossiers à la femme. Vous saurez qu'elle est la tête de la plus grosse compagnie de sécurité du pays, et qu'elle assure la protection de la famille royale et de nombreuses stars. Donc, elle est tout à fait apte de faire cesser les cambriolages que votre famille subie depuis de nombreuses années, pour pas un rond.

\- Et ce que je dois signer consiste en quoi?

\- La renonciation de tout vos droits et devoirs envers Monsieur Harry James D. Portgas, né Potter. Un contrat disant que même si on vous offre tout, vous refuserez de le prendre sous votre toit et rendrez toujours l'enfant à sa mère, mademoiselle Ace D. Portgas, née Gol. Pour résumer, vous renoncez à votre droit d'adoption sur l'enfant de votre sœur. C'est à votre avantage, vous ne trouvez pas ?

.

* * *

.

Albus et Cornelius entrèrent dans le bureau de la reine. Malgré son âge avancé, elle restait une femme d'exception, toujours aussi noble et intimidante en dépit des rides. Et, pour le plus grand regret de Dumbledore, encore porteuse de la protection conférér par Merlin à tous les souverains non-magique du royaume anglais afin d'assurer leur autonomie et leur indépendance par rapport au gouvernement sorcier. La protection allant de paire avec le titre royal, même essayer de placer la Reine Elizabeth II sous Imperium était du suicide.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver à une heure aussi matinale, nota la femme sans même les regarder.

\- Nous sommes ici pour régler une affaire gravissime ! pointa Cornelius.

\- Pour vous, certainement. Asseyez-vous.

D'un vague geste de la main, elle montra les deux chaises devant son fin bureau de bois sans pour autant se détourner de son courrier.

\- Elizabeth… commença Fudge.

\- Je suis la Reine, bon à rien de ministre, rappelez-vous bien de cela !

\- Votre majesté, veuillez nous excuser pour cette visite, mais l'affaire est grave. Vous avez donné votre appuie à une femme sortie de nulle part pour l'adoption d'un enfant qu'elle a volé à sa famille ! pointa Dumbledore.

\- J'en doute. J'ai mené mon enquête avant de donner mon appui, vous savez. Le père de l'enfant est au cimetière, le parrain dans votre prison, la marraine à l'hôpital à l'état de mort cérébral et la mère portée disparu. Il ne reste que Pétunia Dursley qui vient de renoncer à ses droits sur l'enfant. Cette chère Ace m'a fait parvenir une copie hier soir…

La Reine ouvrit un tiroir de son maigre bureau et fouilla un instant dedans, avant de tirer un document qu'elle présenta aux deux hommes.

C'était écrit noir sur blanc que Pétunia ne voulait pas de son neveu.

\- Mademoiselle Portgas m'a rendu bien des services, sans compter qu'elle a formé bon nombre des gardes du corps qui protège mon immense famille. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je lui retirerais sa seule joie en revenant sur mes mots ? demanda innocemment la Reine.

.

* * *

.

Harry ne pouvait que regarder sa mère avec admiration alors qu'elle positionnait des pièces sur le plateau de shogi devant elle dans son bureau, souriant avec satisfaction.

Sa mère avait tout prévu.

Une à une, elle avait fermé les options pour empêcher qu'on les sépare, utilisant manigances et chantages pour protéger leur famille. Accords, dettes, services… tant d'options, tant de bénéfices, tant de choses qu'elle avait passées des années à accumuler se révélaient enfin payantes.

\- Merci Izou pour ces longs et fastidieux cours de manipulation politique, sourit férocement Ace en glissant une dernière pièce en place.

Le gamin sourit de toute ses dents à sa mère quand celle-ci le regarda. Elle tendit une main vers lui et lui caressa une joue.

\- Je ne laisserai personne nous séparer, mon chéri. Je t'aime, koneko-chan.

\- Moi aussi maman !


	3. Le Monde des Sorciers

**Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de notre série !**

 **Déjà, merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir commenté avec tant d'entrain et de passion cette histoire ! C'est un pur régal ! Du bonheur en barre ! Non, vraiment, si le bonheur pouvait se vendre, je pense que je serais devenue la première richesse mondiale grâce à la joie que vos reviews m'ont apporté ! J'en pleure presque d'émotion, c'est pour dire !**

 **Donc, merci à : Lilireyna** (on verra bien, mais on reverra pas la reine. Seulement des mentions) ; **Barruku Iris** (Il restera toujours un peu de Lily en Ace / Ah ba, elle serait pas restée au pouvoir si longtemps si elle se laissait marcher ainsi sur les pieds) **; Lun'Art** (merci beaucoup, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu penses ça / Dumby en voit de toutes les couleurs,exacts. War Mage est la fic où je suis le plus sympa avec lui / Harry n'a qu'elle et la réciproque est vraie, donc, forcément, y'a attachement / cet évènement a son importance et on va revenir pas mal dessus, notamment durant l'année 3 / Yep, c'est franchement un coup de pute que j'ai fait là, à voir ce qu'il se passera durant les retrouvailles / Lupin aura un rôle bien précis, mais il ne correspond pas à cette énigme / on la reverra brièvement, mais sans plus /Minerva est miss strict. De ça vient l'ordre et la tranquillité. Mais elle est sur une corde fine. D'un côté, elle a foi en Albus et de l'autre, elle est trop humaine pour avoir le cœur de brisée une famille ainsi / Les revers de la médaille, il va en voir, ça oui. / La question de la baguette sera abordée plus loin / Beacause she's the Queen ) **Maud** (tu as ta réponse ce chapitre); **Kaizoku-Onee-chan** (Moins brouillon ? Certainement, et c'est logique. Elle a déjà une bonne expérience du milieu pour avoir une idée de comment agir, et surtout, Ace a un enfant qui a besoin d'elle, donc, pour le coup, elle ne peut pas se permettre de faire tout et n'importe quoi, même si elle prend toujours beaucoup de risque. / Oui, y'a un petit quelque chose de Luffy en Harry, avec beaucoup plus de sens commun / Disons qu'avec Oda qui nous a donné deux colorations pour le personnage de Thatch, le roux et le blond sont possibles. Tout comme Marco qui est apparu la première fois avec des cheveux noirs. Tu auras ta réponse ce chapitre) ; **Azufrya** (Ace ne sera pas une fille caricaturale, d'où le pourquoi ça peut passer, certainement. Merci pour le compliment et remercie ma bêta pour son travail de titan) ; **1804Falcon** (eh bien on va essayer de continuer sur la même lancée, donc) ; **Neko chan 124** (lis et tu verras bien) ; **Rouge-365** (J'aime faire des personnages protecteurs les uns des autres, c'est mon idée d'une famille / Ah ba, tu es servie dans ce chapitre !) ; **Kira1726** (pour faire un bail, ça fait un bail et t'imagine pas le cri de joie que j'ai poussé en voyant ton commentaire ! / Bonne chance pour tout rattraper, j'ai pas vraiment chaumé, désolée / Heureuse que tu trouves cette histoire prometteuse, j'espère ne pas décevoir) **; Aurore Heart** (tu es toute excusée, le simple fait de savoir que tu l'as aimé me suffit !/ Ah ba, on verra bien ce qui va arriver pour la suite / Merci pour les peluches, j'adore ça ! Et ne parlons pas des cookies *-*) ; **Meriem** (contente que l'histoire te plaise ! / Oui, tu peux suggérer. J'ai réfléchi à l'idée. De long en large et en travers, seulement, Percy est juste tellement ambitieux et amoureux de l'ordre qu'il ne pourrait pas servir l'Underground, outre peut-être en période de guerre. Mais on a un autre Weasley qui pourrait être utile, même si on en parlera pas des masses) ; **Cobra** (oui, j'ai bien eu ta réponse, ne t'en fait pas. ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ferais ce texte / Ace ne peut QUE avoir la classe / Nan, cette fois, c'est pas Names the Rules for us to break, mais plus, This is a rule that you can't break ! / Oui, il est possible que deux Portgas décident d'envoyer bouler les lois / Tu verras pour Hermione / Pour Marco aussi, et j'ai pa eur de la ligue des Fanboy, j'ai un bunker en scénarium / Non, je ne lis pas Percy Jackson); **liona29** (contente de le savoir) ; **Kira07865** (heureuse de l'apprendre); **lilireyna** (narmol, c'est Ace, la définition même de ce qui est classe... sauf quand il s'agit de manger ou de ses crises de narcolepsie) ; **Algol D. DarkWalke** r (A la base, l'idée a germé suite à une conversation de la Mash-Up dans laquelle on imaginait nos personnages de One Piece dans la mafia, et je ne vais pas parler du fait que l'on me surnomme la "Mama" pour bien en rajouter... on a un peu forcé sur l'herbe à chat/ Tu auras tes réponses ici ) **Mimiko Sae** (Ah ba, je suis désolée, mais je sais pas d'où vient l'origine de ton addiction. je te déconseille d'abuser, tout de même. C'est mauvais pour la santée) ; **Arya39** (non, c'est pas une coïncidence, c'est de la logique / Disons que parfois, faut bien une motivation pour faire certaine chose qu'on juge sans intérêt. / A ce moment de la fic, elle va sur ses 31 ans / Elle a passé vingt ans avec le nom d'Ace sans compter qu'elle garde un petit espoir de retrouver son corps d'origine / Je plaide coupable, j'ai eut une petite larme à l'oeil en écrivant cette explication / Pirate un jour, pirate toujours / Nous verrons ce que dit la fic sur la prophétie / Pourquoi diable Sabo O.o ? D'abord tu nous fais un drôle de théorie avec McGo, maintenant sur Sabo... je le laisse à **Evanae** *pousse le révolutionnaire vers sa collègue autrice* / Ace va s'amuser avec les procès, tu verras, elle va pas s'en privé ! / On reparlera des Dursley et on les reverra / Ah ba, ça prendra encore plus de place, donc, tu peux d'office te trouver un autre lit)

 **Petite dédicasse spéciale à Mai96 pour la correction qu'elle fait de cette histoire et à Misstykata qui fait l'Alpha en me disant si oui ou non, mes chapitres tiennent un minimum debout. Merci pour votre aide et vos encouragements les filles !**

 **Sur ce, distribution de cookies à la made in Thatch *wink à Misstykata* et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve le mois prochain (heureusement, ça tombe un 6, donc, pas de mauvais poissons d'avril en prévision)**

 **Bisous tout le monde !**

 **.**

* * *

.

Ace avait été très tentée de se démerder seule pour la suite de l'introduction au monde magique. Mais elle n'en savait pas assez pour s'assurer que ses quelques compétences, aussi illégales soient-elles, puissent lui permettre de s'en sortir.

McGonagall, ayant bien saisi qu'il ne fallait pas s'aliéner la jeune femme, se proposa pour la visite du Chemin de Traverse, lui montrant le Chaudron Baveur, puis le passage vers l'allée commerçante (Ace se fit une note mentale de en partant voir si ses flammes faisaient réagir les brisques comme une baguette). L'air de la demoiselle criait clairement « not impressed » alors que le gamin qu'elle tenait par la main avait sa mâchoire aux genoux quand Minerva leur montra le Chemin de Traverse.

Après, fallait la comprendre. Le Shin Sekai avait rendu le bizarre et l'inattendu tellement banal qu'on pouvait difficilement être surpris après ça. Le Chemin de Traverse était juste tellement soft en comparaison à l'étrangeté du royaume Ryugu où même de l'archipel de Tottoland…

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu obtenir la clef du coffre des Potter, donc, je crains que nous devions faire avec ce que vous avez pour les fournitures de votre fils, annonça Minerva alors que le trio marchait vers Gringott.

Ace se figea et se tourna vers la femme, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait

\- Le testament des Potter n'ayant pas été retrouvé, d'après la loi, leur argent revient à leur fils.

\- Et pour y accéder, c'est une clef qu'il faut ? _Juste une clef_ ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça.

\- Qui l'a ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore. Il la remettra certainement à votre fils après la rentrée.

C'était peut-être de la paranoïa, mais la demoiselle garda sa langue. Habitué aux non-dits de sa mère, Harry sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important là-dessous, juste à son froncement de sourcil sous son emblématique stetson orange. Pourquoi ?

Il remarqua un geste de la main de sa mère qui l'avait lâché. Comme si elle prenait quelque chose d'invisible ou d'imaginaire. Il comprit.

Elle soupçonnait un possible vol de son héritage.

\- / C'est possible ? / / demanda Harry à sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de parler dans une autre langue devant des personnes qui ne la comprenne pas, chaton, rabroua gentiment sa mère en lui frottant énergiquement le crâne, mettant encore plus de désordre dans son nid d'oiseau.

L'enfant se mit à rougir et s'excusa de sa bourde avant d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper sa mère qui avait repris un peu d'avance avec McGonagall. Il lui prit sa main dans la sienne pour le reste du trajet, adressant un regard curieux autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un immense bâtiment en marbre blanc. Et pour en rajouter, les visiteurs, on les accueillait avec des gardes armées non-humains et un avertissement contre les voleurs placardé au-dessus de la porte en quelques vers élégants. Par curiosité, l'enfant regarda sa mère et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant son expression. Elle avait les yeux légèrement plissés et un sourire de coin sur sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

L'avertissement prenait des tournures de défi pour elle. Il ne serait pas surpris que sous peu, on se mette à parler d'un cambriolage massif dans le coin.

Les choses ne changeraient jamais, sa mère se mettait en danger pour tout et n'importe quoi, et lui, il continuait à se faire du mouron.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches, écoutant Minerva leur présenter les gobelins (« peu importe la race, les banquiers ont toujours les dents longues et les doigts crochus » avait fait remarquer Ace avec amusement), avant de les mener jusqu'à une file d'attente pour l'un des comptoirs. Quand leur tour arriva, le petit être sur son haut siège ignora totalement McGonagall pour jeter un long regard méfiant à la D. qui se contenta d'un immense sourire avec un joyeux « konnichiwa ». En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry put néanmoins voir que des gardes s'étaient rapprochés d'eux sans en avoir l'air suite à un petit geste des doigts de leur collègue au comptoir.

\- Il s'agirait de faire du change entre la monnaie moldu et la nôtre, annonça McGonagall qui n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Je repasserai un autre jour pour parler affaire avec un conseillé, si vous en avez, annonça Ace.

Elle jeta un œil moqueur à un des gardes mais revint au gobelin, un certain Gripsec, en face d'eux.

\- Je peux vous donner un rendez-vous, marmonna le petit homme.

\- Je vous en remercie d'avance !

\- Nom ?

\- Portgas D. Ace.

Le gobelin organisa avec la jeune femme un créneau de rencontre pour le deux septembre, puis accepta les billets que la demoiselle déposa sur le comptoir afin d'en faire le change.

\- Puisque personne ici, outre vous, n'accepte ces billets, et que vous ne m'avez pas l'air généreux pour accepter de donner de l'argent contre quelque chose sans valeur, ça veut dire que vous le réinjectez du côté non magique, c'est bien ça ? se fit confirmer la D. avec curiosité.

\- Nous achetons plusieurs actions en bourses, confirma le gobelin avec un rictus. Ou alors, nous nous procurons des objets utiles que nous ne trouvons pas ou que les sorciers refusent de nous vendre. Cela permet aussi de faire du change du galion au livre-sterling.

\- Pas con. C'est vraiment bien pensé…

\- S'il y a bien deux choses dans lesquels nous sommes forts, ce sont les affaires et l'art de la guerre, sourit férocement le gobelin.

Ace se contenta de rire en comptant les pièces qui avait été poussées vers elle, une fois qu'elle eut obtenu le taux de change. Harry regarda la transaction avec fascination, puis le sourire chaleureux de sa mère quand elle remercia le banquier en s'inclinant. Elle reprit la main de son fils et l'entraîna hors de la banque, laissant juste le temps à son enfant de faire un petit signe par-dessus son épaule à l'étrange personnage qui les avait reçus.

Quand la jeune mère annonça qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller à partir de là, McGonagall comprit immédiatement qu'elle était de trop, ou du moins, pas la bienvenue pour le reste. Elle proposa à Ace de rendre son sac sans fond, afin de faciliter les achats, puis s'en alla une fois le sort appliqué.

\- /Bon, eh bien, nous voilà libre de surveillance, chaton !/ nota Ace avec joie. /Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, j'en sais pas assez sur les règles du jeu des sorcier pour savoir si on a pu ou pas piocher dans ton héritage./

\- /C'est pour ça que tu veux rencontrer un conseillé ?/ s'enquit Harry.

\- /Entre autres. J'aime bien leur regard, je sens qu'il y a une possibilité de faire affaire avec eux./

\- /Affaire ? Maman…/

Ace se contenta de rire en faisant face à son fils, marchant à reculons dans la rue jusqu'à leur premier arrêt et le plus encombrant : une valise.

\- /Ta mère est trop vieille pour changer, chaton ! Le défi et l'idée me font monter un frisson dans le dos. C'est un autre terrain de jeu qui se présente à moi ! T'en fait pas, j'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer, hors de question que je laisse mon chaton tout seul se faire manger par les gros vilains sorciers !/

Le regard noir de l'enfant ne parvint qu'à faire rire encore plus la mère. Là où il se faisait des soucis, elle ne trouvait que de l'amusement. Comment pouvait-elle continuer ainsi sans craindre pour sa propre peau ? Il en était à un point où il s'inquiétait pour deux !

Après l'achat d'une valise, ce fut au tour du chaudron et des ingrédients, qui bien heureusement, rentèrent aisément dans le bagage que la jeune femme portait avec facilité. Vint ensuite la baguette magique. Là, Ace avait demandé à son enfant si elle pouvait le laisser quelques instants sans qu'il ne s'éloigne ou ne fasse de bêtises. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle le surveillait mais qu'elle en avait pour quelques minutes.

Le gamin avait donc pénétré dans la boutique poussiéreuse, une main sur la goutte en argent à son cou, sur la même chaîne que l'alliance de sa mère biologique. C'était un secret entre lui et Ace qu'il gardait dedans une des lucioles de feu de sa mère, ce qui, depuis l'incident suite à son kidnapping quand il avait sept ans, permettait à la D. de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son enfant. La technique était encore en plein développement, mais à ce niveau, l'enfant savait que sa mère l'avait toujours à l'œil.

En voyant le discours que lui sortit le vendeur, Harry fut bien content que sa mère ne soit pas là. Surtout devant l'air totalement incrédule d'Ollivanders quand, une fois la baguette choisie, il lui dit que la baguette sœur lui avait infligé une cicatrice… qu'il n'avait pas.

Pourquoi diable tout le monde pensait qu'il devait avoir quelque chose sur son front ? Il avait juste sa cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, tout comme sa mère avait la sienne traversant l'œil du même côté. Mais il n'avait aucune marque de la nuit de la mort des Potter.

\- Chaton ?

Harry releva la tête de ses pensées quand sa mère revint de sa course mystère, souriante, mais perplexe.

\- Creepy, comme on dit. Ce gars est ultra bizarre, marmonna l'enfant en regardant la boutique d'Ollivanders.

Le regard de la D. sur l'échoppe était noir.

Ouep, mère poule comme elle était, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle y mette le feu si elle était restée avec lui durant l'échange.

\- /J'ai remarqué que comme le professeur, il s'attendait à ce que j'ai une cicatrice sur le front. Pourquoi je devrais en avoir une ?/

L'air absolument perplexe de sa mère voulait tout dire.

\- /Ils parlent pas de la marque de ce salopard de Gordon, on est d'accord ?/ se fit confirmer la femme.

\- /J'ai demandé mais on me parlait bien d'une marque sur mon front/.

Et il dessina du doigt un éclair au milieu de son front.

\- /Pourquoi tu aurais une cicatrice comme ça, ça me dépasse/.

\- /Sinon, tu devais faire quoi pendant que je prenais ma baguette ?/

Pour toute réponse, sa mère se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

Elle et les mystères.

\- /J'aurai ma réponse cette année ou je suis trop petit pour l'entendre ?/

De nouveau un sourire.

Le garçon lâcha l'affaire et ils poursuivirent leurs courses, achetant encre et parchemins, puis enfin les robes.

Un autre enfant, blond platine, était en train de se faire habiller quand ils entrèrent dans l'échoppe.

\- Tu entres aussi à Poudlard, interpella le blondinet avec un air supérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, remarqua Harry alors qu'il était debout sur le tabouret, sa mère assise dans un coin de la pièce à regarder la rencontre entre les deux enfants.

\- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ?

Le brun n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il entendait par maison et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'espère aller à Serpentard. Toute ma famille y a été.

\- Et si tu n'y arrives pas, tu préfèrerais quelle option ?

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir :

\- Serdaigle. Tout, plutôt que de finir chez ces bons à rien de Poufouffle ou ces idiots de Gryffondor qui foncent tête baissée et ne réfléchissent jamais. Je veux vraiment être à Serpentard. Seuls ceux qui ont de grandes ambitions et les capacités de les réaliser sont sélectionnés, sans parler que je serais obligatoirement au milieu de gens raffinés, en présence des Sang-Purs.

\- Sang-Purs ?

Le blond prit un air dégouté.

\- Tu es un sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Même si je pense que tu viens de m'insulter, je te demanderai gentiment d'expliciter en anglais ce que tu viens de me dire.

Harry jeta un regard nerveux à sa mère, mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougé pour l'instant, même si son regard commencait à se faire brulant.

\- Première génération, né-moldu, inférieur à ceux issus d'une longue lignée sorcière, à l'instar des Malefoy comme moi.

Le brun cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire, déstabilisant le blond.

\- Je crois que mes parents biologiques sont sorciers. Kaachan, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ton père devait être un sang-pur, si j'en crois le discours de McGonagall, mais ta mère m'a tout l'air d'une première génération, marmonna Ace en haussant des épaules.

\- Tu ne sais même pas le statut de sang de tes parents ?! s'horrifia le Malefoy.

\- Difficile de leur poser la question quand ils sont morts. Ça va faire dix ans que j'ai été adopté et j'ai pas à m'en plaindre, c'est une super maman !

Ace eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

Quoiqu'il vise, il ne l'aurait pas comme ça. Il savait très bien qu'on ne l'achetant pas ainsi.

\- Et pour cette histoire de sang, j'm'en fiche un peu. Maman m'a appris une chose très importante, poursuivit Harry avec un sourire. Il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un pour sa famille ou pour autrui. Il faut toujours regarder la personne devant soit pour ce qu'elle est _elle_. M'en fou que tu sois snob ou content de venir d'une famille de consanguin. Juge-moi pour ce que je suis, pas parce que ma famille n'est pas _pure_ , monsieur j'ai de la javel dans les veines. Sur ce, bonne journée, Malefoy !

Harry sauta de son tabouret alors que madame Guipure remettait à Ace les affaires de son fils qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Elle prit ensuite son fils par la main, clairement fière de comment il avait géré la situation, et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix du blond les rappela.

\- Je n'ai pas eu ton nom.

\- Il porte le mien, celui des Portgas. Je t'épargne la prononciation correcte du nom de famille, gakki, répondit Ace. Ikimasho ka, koneko-chan ?

\- Haii !

Ce fut ensuite passage chez _Fleury et Bott_ , la librairie magique.

Ace soupira en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas pris assez d'argent pour ce qu'elle voulait faire et se contenta des livres de la liste de son fils. Elle se fit une note mentale de revenir avec plus de liquide pour acheter des ouvrages qui lui seraient plus utile, comme ceux détaillant l'histoire récente, les différentes races existantes et aussi des ouvrages sur les protections. Si elle voulait se lancer dans le milieu criminel du monde des sorciers, elle avait bien besoin de se renseigner un minimum sur les moyens de s'en défendre. Si elle comparait la magie aux akuma no mi, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Alors, autant faire quelques recherches avant.

Les courses finies et l'après-midi déclinant, la D. proposa de passer au glacier pour le goûter.

\- Il fait encore un peu chaud, on a un beau soleil, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, pointa la jeune femme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le gamin se mettent à courir vers le glacier, devançant sa mère et son rire. C'est le propriétaire souriant qui vint les servir quand ils s'assirent à une table en terrasse, déposant des coupes devant le duo mère et fils.

\- Tant que j'y pense, il semblerait que ce soit un jour important, puisqu'on m'a fait une demande spéciale ! annonça l'homme avec un immense sourire.

D'un coup de baguette, la glace d'Harry augmenta de diamètre, faisant jaillir les yeux du crâne du gamin. Un autre fit apparaître une cage à oiseau avec, à l'intérieur, une magnifique chouette blanche.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, jeune homme et bon appétit !

Et le marchand s'en alla en riant.

\- Otanjobi omedetto, koneko-chan ***** , sourit Ace en ouvrant la porte de la cage.

La chouette hulula et sauta de son perchoir pour se poser dans l'ouverture sous l'œil abasourdi de l'enfant.

\- J'ai pensé à toi en la voyant. Parce qu'elle a la couleur de la neige avec des tâches noirs comme tes cheveux. Cela m'a fait me rappeler qu'il neigeait le soir où je t'ai pris pour la première fois dans mes bras. Tu te souviens des sifflements que je t'ai appris ?

Pour répondre à la question, l'enfant poussa quelques faibles sifflements hésitants qui attirèrent la chouette sur la table. Quand le garçon leva sa main pour la caresser, la chouette gonfla ses plumes en lui donnant de petits coups de tête dans la paume de main, comme pour lui demander plus.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, nota Harry.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de nom, tu veux lui en trouver un ?

Le gamin regarda la chouette avant de sourire.

\- Yuki.

L'oiseau poussa un petit piaillement, comme s'il avait compris et appréciait le nom.

\- Parce qu'il neigeait le soir où la femme la plus géniale du monde a décidé de m'adopter.

\- Beau parleur !

Harry eut un rire devant le sourire ému de sa mère. Il laissa Yuki sur le sommet de la cage et alla enlacer sa mère.

\- Merci d'être avec moi. Merci de m'avoir pris avec toi.

\- Même si je n'avais pas promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi, j'aurais pas pu te tourner le dos. Pas quand il était question d'un enfant qui venait de tout perdre. Je t'aime mon chaton. Je suis pas la meilleur des mères, ni le meilleur exemple à suivre, mais je donnerais tout pour que tu es une belle vie.

\- Du moment que tu es heureuse, fière de moi et que tu fais attention à ta vie, ça me va.

Ace sourit et embrassa son enfant sur le crâne, avant de le repousser vers sa chaise.

\- Mange avant qu'elle ne fonde.

.

* * *

.

Harry songeait encore à cet après-midi au glacier alors que le train s'éloignait de la gare.

Avec un soupir, il tira sa valise derrière lui et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment tranquille, son sac à l'épaule pour ne pas avoir à tout fouiller pour chercher son bentô, de quoi bouquiner durant le voyage et son uniforme.

Il finit par trouver le compartiment d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains si épais et crépus que ça lui faisait presque une crinière. La demoiselle, de son âge, leva le nez de son livre quand Harry coulissa la porte.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda le garçon. Promis, j'ai pas l'intention de te gêner dans ta lecture.

Les yeux noisette de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle toussota d'un air gêné.

\- Installe-toi, je suis toute seule. Toi aussi, tu entres à Poudlard cette année ?

\- Ouais.

Harry tira sa valise dans le compartiment et avec une force assez étonnante pour son âge, il hissa facilement la malle sur le porte-bagage.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! se présenta la jeune fille. Tu es très fort.

\- Harry D. Portgas, et ma mère est à la tête de la plus grosse et la plus réputée agence de sécurité du Royaume Uni, c'est elle qui m'a entraîné.

\- Tu as un drôle de nom.

\- Je pense que toute autre personne aurait été vexé

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine et balbutia des excuses.

\- Ma mère est orpheline donc, je peux pas savoir d'où vient notre nom si particulier, même dans sa version anglicisé, outre qu'elle l'a reçu de sa propre mère.

\- S'il est anglicisé, qu'elle est sa consonnance d'origine ?

\- _Pôtogasu_. M'man a débarqué en Angleterre en ne parlant que japonais.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air asiatique.

\- Elle non plus, mais c'était la seule langue qu'elle parlait et j'ai grandi avec. Je suis presque bilingue !

\- C'est génial ! s'émerveilla la demoiselle, son livre à présent délaissé. Je parle français assez couramment, parce que ma mère a fait ses études, pour devenir dentiste, en France, mais j'adorerais apprendre d'autres langues ! Si on est dans la même maison, tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Seulement si je me noie pas dans les devoirs et si tu m'apprends le français.

\- Tu as des difficultés avec le travail scolaire ?

\- Non. J'ai demandé à ma mère de m'inscrire à des cours par correspondance pour que je perde pas de vue le cursus non-magique. Elle a fait beaucoup pour moi, depuis qu'elle m'a adopté à la mort de mes parents, pour que je puisse avoir une belle vie heureuse. Si j'y mets pas du mien en faisant des efforts, alors, c'est mal la remercier.

Harry s'assit sur la banquette en face de la demoiselle en se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione vint s'asseoir en souriant à côté de lui.

\- Je trouvais triste de devoir abandonner les études non magiques aussi, quand j'ai vu que rien dans nos livres de cours n'en parlaient. On pourrait s'entraider pour les devoirs ! Que ce soit ceux de Poudlard que ceux classiques ! J'avais déjà abordé cette idée avec mes parents, parce que je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que je veux faire plus tard, avec tout ce monde à découvrir, mais je veux avoir un maximum d'options ouvertes.

\- C'est bon pour moi ! assura le D. avec un immense sourire. Il faut espérer à présent qu'on sera dans la même maison !

Hermione lui offrit un sourire resplendissant à son tour.

.

* * *

.

Son livre de Soseki Natsume encore au fond de son sac, Harry discutait avec Hermione avec passion. Il n'était pas un érudit, ni même un fanatique des études, mais les difficultés de sa mère lui avait appris leur importance s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans ce piège sombre. Techniquement parlant, il ne devrait pas s'entendre avec une fille passionnée d'apprendre comme elle. Mais sa curiosité hors norme le laissait presque admiratif et il se surprenait à rester suspendu aux lèvres de la demoiselle, buvant les mots qu'elle débitait à une vitesse folle, certainement à cause de la nervosité.

Le geste surprit la demoiselle et la fit rougir.

Harry venait de lui tendre sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Je suis désolée, je…

\- Non, t'excuse pas ! rassura le garçon. Parle juste un peu plus lentement. Prends ton temps, on a jusqu'à ce soir, pas besoin de se presser.

La jeune fille accepta la bouteille d'eau et but une gorgée.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse, toi, dans le programme ? demanda la demoiselle.

\- En feuilletant des livres que maman a acheté à côté, on est tombé sur le principe des animagus, je dois dire que c'est juste dément comme idée.

\- Le principe derrière la transformation doit être extrêmement complexe et dangereux, sans parler de la préservation des capacités cérébrales et de la conscience humaine sans succomber à l'instinct animal…

Le haussement d'épaule et le sourire de Harry interrompirent la demoiselle dans une nouvelle tirade.

\- Je cherche pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Tant que ça marche, c'est bon pour moi. Et c'est bizarre à dire, surtout quand on est parti pour sept ans dans une école de sorcellerie, mais je trouve que le mystère ajoute une touche de magie à tout ça.

Il ne loupa pas la lueur déçue dans le regard de la demoiselle et se rattrapa immédiatement :

\- Après, je suis certain qu'il reste beaucoup de chose à découvrir, donc, ta curiosité est une bonne chose, c'est juste mon avis personnel. C'est bien de vouloir comprendre le mécanisme. Même si je suis pas vraiment intéressé par cette idée de tout connaître, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce que tout le monde appelle la magie accidentelle… ou plutôt la nécessité d'avoir une baguette magique.

\- La baguette est censée être un focus.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais pourquoi on nous enseigne pas à faire de la magie _sans_ , justement. Depuis tout petit, en plus des cours d'auto-défense, ma mère m'apprend à me concentrer pour utiliser la magie dans le même but.

\- Tu y arrivais ? s'enquit Hermione avec des yeux ronds, penchée en avant sur son siège.

\- Il a fallu de l'entraînement, mais oui, pour du basique.

\- Ta mère a de la magie aussi, donc ?

Harry mit un moment à chercher le mot exact avant de répondre :

\- Si je m'en réfère à la culture populaire, elle serait une _pyrokinésiste_. Elle n'a pas de baguette magique, mais elle _est_ le feu à l'état pur. Elle s'est basée sur ses capacités pour m'apprendre à user des miennes.

\- C'est _fascinant…_ la magie accidentelle suppose qu'on puisse en faire sans baguette, mais l'idée que le focus ne soit peut-être pas nécessaire… _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ parle d'une énorme bibliothèque à l'école, j'espère qu'ils auront des livres sur le sujet.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit de croiser les sources et de ne pas faire absolument confiance à ce qui est écrit dans les livres. Elle dit que bien souvent, l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et que ces mêmes vainqueurs peuvent s'assurer qu'on n'apprenne pas trop pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

\- Ta mère ne serait pas un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, sans vouloir être vexante ?

\- Très paranoïaque serait plus juste.

Mais avec raison quand on prenait en compte son job.

Le duo tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de leur compartiment.

Perplexe, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir, tombant sur un garçon au visage lunaire, blond foncé, avec encore ses rondeurs d'enfant (chose que l'entraînement intensif qu'il suivait de la part de sa mère avait fait fondre rapidement chez le jeune Portgas, sans parler des difficultés de leurs premières années). Le garçon renifla légèrement, sans lever les yeux vers le duo dans le compartiment.

\- Je… je suis désolé de vous déranger… mais… mais j'ai perdu mon crapaud. Vous…

Perdant le courage qu'il avait jusqu'à présent, il recula en marmonna un « pardon, laissez tomber ».

\- Ano… tu as besoin d'aide pour le retrouver ? proposa Harry.

Le garçon releva la tête avec surprise pour regarder le brun, puis la demoiselle qui s'était levée derrière.

\- Vous… vous êtes bien en train de me proposer de l'aide ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Oui, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, pointa Hermione. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon prit une intéressante couleur rose et balbutia son nom :

\- Ne-Neville Londubat.

\- Enchantée Neville, moi c'est Hermione Granger !

\- Harry D. Portgas. Oui, je sais que j'ai un nom bizarre et même si on peut m'appeler Portgas, le D. fait partie de mon nom de famille.

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

\- L'habitude, se justifia le brun en haussant les épaules. On va à la recherche de ce crapaud ?

Et c'est ainsi que le trio se mit en marche dans le train, toquant aux différents compartiments en demandant aux élèves plus ou moins vieux et plus ou moins aimables s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud, jusqu'à tomber sur un grand rouquin d'une quinzaine d'année, déjà en tenue pour l'école, un badge présent sur le col bordeaux de sa robe de sorcier. Le garçon, le préfet Percy Weasley, eut la sympathie d'user du sortilège d'attraction pour faire apparaître dans sa main Trévor, le crapaud fugueur dissident qui sembla tirer une mine déprimée en se retrouvant de nouveau dans les mains de son maître.

Après des remerciements chaleureux, les trois nouveaux étudiants remontèrent le train en direction de leurs compartiments.

\- Tu sais, Neville, si tu es seul dans ton compartiment, tu peux venir dans le nôtre, proposa Hermione. Je doute que cela pose un problème à Harry.

\- Portgas. Même si t'es sympathique, c'est pas poli d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom quand on vient de le rencontrer, rectifia Harry.

Hermione afficha un air perplexe, prête à demander des explications mais la réponse de Neville la détourna de tout ça.

\- Je veux pas m'imposer, avoua timidement le garçon.

\- Si on te le propose, c'est que tu t'imposes pas, Londubat, lui dit clairement le D.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- Je sais pas pour vous, il est déjà une heure et demi passée, et je commence à avoir la dalle.

\- Un chariot passe vers midi, normalement. Il est rempli de bonbons. On l'a peut-être loupé, expliqua Neville.

\- Je ne suis pas une fan des sucreries, avoua Hermione avec une grimace. On n'en mange pas très souvent à la maison.

\- Ce doit pas être facile avec l'appareil dentaire non plus, compatit le brun alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'au compartiment de Neville pour prendre ses affaires. On n'en mange pas souvent non plus à la maison. Ma mère devient dangereuse quand elle est dans une _sugar high_. Très dangereuse. Et elle fait peur aux voisins avec ses bêtises.

.

* * *

.

Harry se sentait nerveux alors qu'il se dirigeait avec ses nouveaux amis sur le quai obscur où ils étaient arrivés après de longues heures dans le train. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas la nécessité d'un voyage aussi interminable quand il y avait la magie. Il devrait demander à Neville à propos de l'existence de possible moyen de transport moins chronophage. Avec les deux autres, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour retrouver les autres premières années qui s'étaient réunis devant un homme immense avec une tignasse et une énorme barbe noire, ce qui ne laissait que ces yeux sombres de visibles dans toute cette forêt capillaire. L'individu était étonnement grand et large, s'apparentant à un géant aux yeux du D. curieux.

L'homme compta les élèves de première année à la lueur de sa lanterne, avant de les embarquer dans son sillage vers des barques pour traverser un immense lac s'apparentant à de l'encre noir sous la lune. Puisqu'ils devaient être quatre par barque, le trio dut partager la leur avec un rouquin nommé Ronald Weasley, qui avait une tâche sur le nez et un air renfrogné. Le roux n'arrêta pas de fixer Harry avec suspicion. Le D. l'ignora allègrement, préférant essayer de percer du regard les profondeurs sombres et mystérieuses du lac, s'émerveillant devant le fait que leur barque puisse avancer en silence ainsi, sans personne pour ramer ou tirer.

Arrivé à bon port, il sauta le premier sur le quai et aida les autres à descendre en maintenant fermement la barque comme lui avait appris sa mère, l'empêchant de chavirer. Il répondit avec un sourire radieux aux remerciements avant de suivre la longue file des élèves jusqu'à l'entrée du château, pour pénétrer dans une salle à part où les attendaient McGonagall. Elle était toujours aussi grande et droite avec ses lunettes carrées, son visage sévère et son chignon impeccablement serré. Là où sa mère était le genre à inviter à la décontraction et à la joie, l'enseignante était plus sévérité et droiture dans ses impeccables robes de velours noires et émeraudes.

Elle remercia Hagrid qui s'éclipsa et revint ainsi à la troupe de gamins devant ses yeux.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry retint un grognement de dépit. Pour lui, ça sentait le bon gros discours barbant.

\- Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

Ce n'était pas le principe d'un internat basique ? Pourquoi le leur dire, ça aller de soi, non ?

\- Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ronald qui avait toujours une tâche sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux et grimaça quand le regard de la femme s'arrêta non pas sur son nid d'oiseau, mais sur sa cravate qui n'était pas assez serrée.

Pas de sa faute si sa mère lui avait foutu la trouille avec les cravates en lui disant que c'était une parfaite arme pour des adolescents hormonaux.

\- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Et elle tourna les talons, les laissant entre eux.

Et la cacophonie débuta, chacun parlant en même temps, supposant sur les méthodes de sélection. A côté de lui, Hermione débitait tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, rendant le pauvre Neville de plus en plus blanc de trouille.

\- Granger ! appela Harry.

La fille s'interrompit et regarda son nouvel ami.

\- Fais-le dans ta tête, tu rends Londubat nerveux.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, Neville, je n'ai pas fait attention ! s'excusa immédiatement la demoiselle en prenant un bras du garçon livide. Mais je suis tellement stressée et excitée par cette répartition !

\- C'est pas grave, sourit nerveusement le garçon. Je suis pas très doué en magie, donc…

\- Fais de ton mieux, c'est l'essentiel. Donne tout ce que tu as, encouragea Harry.

Il se retourna brutalement pour se retrouver face à face avec Malefoy qui haussa un sourcil devant la réaction vive du garçon.

\- Bonsoir, Portgas, salua le blond platine.

\- Bonsoir, Malefoy. Je suis surpris que tu viennes à ma rencontre.

\- Et moi de l'entourage que tu as choisi, je te pensais assez intelligent pour choisir des personnes plus respectables. Je peux te conseiller, si tu le souhaites.

Et il lui tendit une main.

Harry regarda la main, puis ses amis derrière.

Hermione avait les lèvres pincées et le regard brillant de colère alors que Neville était tout rouge d'embarras. Le D. revint à Malefoy et calmement, lui posa quelques questions :

\- Où est le problème avec mon choix d'amis ? Ils n'ont insulté personne jusqu'à présent, n'ont pas pris ombrage devant un pauvre gars qui débarque de nulle part. Qu'est-ce qui te rend plus respectable qu'eux, dis-moi ?

\- Je suis un Malefoy, ma famille…

\- Désolé mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ta famille.

Drago referma brutalement la bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas avec tes parents ou ta possible fratrie que j'ai l'intention de lier amitié. C'est avec la personne devant moi. Prouve-moi que t'es un gars sympa, et peut-être que je songerais à bien vouloir te considérer comme un ami. Mais ne te cache pas derrière ton nom et ta famille.

Avant que le blondinet ne puisse répondre, McGonagall était déjà de retour, leur jetant un regard circonspect, avant d'inviter tout le monde à la suivre.

Les petits nouveaux se mirent deux par deux et suivirent la féroce enseignante dans une immense salle de banquet éclairée par des flambeaux aux murs et des bougies flottantes au-dessus des tables. Quant au plafond, il disparaissait derrière une sorte de mirage rappelant le ciel nocturne de l'extérieur.

\- C'est un plafond magique, informa Hermione juste derrière lui et Neville avec un ton docte. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard._

\- Je dois absolument apprendre à faire ça pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, souffla Harry.

\- On pourrait chercher le sort ensemble, proposa timidement Neville. Grand-mère m'a dit que la bibliothèque était immense.

\- T'es le meilleur ! sourit largement Harry.

\- Mais il faudra que tu demandes à un sorcier adulte de le faire. On n'a pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école tant qu'on n'a pas dix-sept ans.

Le sourire du D. fondit comme neige au soleil.

Voilà son cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère qui prenait le large.

McGonagall leur fit signe de s'arrêter entre deux des quatre tables colorées qui s'étiraient sur la longueur de la salle et s'avança vers une cinquième en perpendiculaire, juste en face de l'entrée, là où les adultes étaient assis. Elle déposa un tabouret à trois pieds sur l'estrade et dessus, un vieux chapeau sale, rapiécé et élimé.

Le silence se fit dans l'immense salle, ce qui était un exploit en tenant en compte du nombre d'élèves qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Les sourcils d'Harry sautèrent dans sa frange quand le chapeau se mit à déclamer des rimes :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le couvre-chef inclina sa calotte sous les applaudissements, jusqu'à ce que la directrice adjointe n'adresse un regard noir général à tout le monde pour avoir le silence en levant un parchemin, disant qu'à l'annonce de leur nom, ils devraient s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le _Choixpeau_.

Devant tout le monde.

Paye-toi ta honte !

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il commença à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas s'attarder sur son stress.

L'appel commença avec Abbot, Hannah.

Le chapeau doué de vie prit plus ou moins de temps pour chaque élève, s'agitant légèrement sur les crânes pendant sa réflexion, avant de hurler à voix haute le nom de leur maison, provoquant des applaudissements de la table correspondante. Pour certain, il ne suffisait que d'effleurer le crâne pour être réparti. Pour d'autres, ce fut un peu plus long, comme par exemple Hermione, puis Neville, qui finirent à Gryffondor. L'annonce de la maison eut d'ailleurs l'air de soulager grandement le jeune Londubat. Pour Drago, pas même le temps de lui mettre le chapeau sur le crâne qu'il était déjà bon pour Serpentard.

\- Potter, Harry.

Harry recula d'un pas, perplexe.

 _Potter_ ?

Même s'il savait que c'était son nom, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé ! Et sa lettre d'admission disait _Portgas_ en plus !

Minerva se tourna vers le vieil homme au centre de la table qui devait être celle des professeurs. Comme tout le monde dans la salle, l'homme s'était redressé avec une certaine avidité. Il fut néanmoins perplexe de la raison pour laquelle sa collègue lui lança un regard noir. McGonagall se détourna du vieil homme et appela :

\- Portgas D. Harry.

 _BAM !_

Alors que le garçon allait s'avancer, un des enseignant tomba de sa chaise à l'annonce du nom Portgas, attirant l'attention de ses collègues. Avec un claquement agacé de la langue, la directrice adjointe se tourna vers le coupable du raffut, qui était un homme très grand aux cheveux auburn noué en catogan. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas porter de robe de sorcier et qui avait eu l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir pendant tout ce temps.

\- Il y a un problème, professeur Newgate ? s'enquit poliment Minerva.

L'homme se releva, remit sa chaise en place pour se rasseoir avec un sourire nerveux et joignit les mains au-dessus de son crâne en signe d'excuse. La femme hocha sèchement la tête et se retourna vers les premières années, ignorant l'homme à la barbiche qui se massait les reins d'une main en grimaçant. Cela manqua de tirer un rire à Harry.

\- Monsieur Portgas ? appela de nouveau l'enseignante de métamorphose.

Le garçon quitta le rang, serrant les dents sous les murmures des élèves autour de lui.

Est-ce qu'il était _le_ Harry Potter ?

Mais c'était quoi le problème ?! Juste à Londres, il y avait plus de mille personnes portant le nom de Potter ! Il le savait parce que par curiosité, il les avait comptés dans l'annuaire téléphonique pendant que sa mère bossait.

Il jeta un vaste regard noir à l'ensemble des élèves en s'asseyant sur le tabouret et ce fut le noir complet quand le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

\- _Voyons voir, qu'avons-nous là ?_ commenta une voix à son oreille.

Le garçon se raidit sur sa chaise, prêt à arracher le chapeau de son crâne.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te veux aucun mal et je ne cherche certainement pas à te faire peur. Tu peux te détendre, j'explore tes souvenirs pour savoir où tu as ta place_ , rassura l'objet.

Ses souvenirs ? Mais alors, il pourrait tout savoir et dire au directeur ce que faisait en réalité sa mère !

\- _Du tout, je suis tenu à la confidence par de vieux sortilèges,_ rassura le Choixpeau. _Tes secrets seront bien gardés. Et même s'il le veut, Dumbledore n'a pas la force de passer outre les enchantements qui sont sur moi pour me faire parler. Tant qu'ils ne représentent pas un danger pour l'école, je n'ai pas à parler à quiconque de tes secrets._

L'apprenti sorcier soupira. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare de la femme qui l'avait élevé depuis toutes ces années.

\- _Hmm, ta mère t'as bien appris les rudiments pour survivre, même si ce ne sont pas des compétences dont l'on peut se vanter, ça fait de toi un débrouillard. Si ça sert tes intérêts, tu peux être retord, sournois et rusé, sans compter ce cher «Names the rules for us to break » que t'a enseigné ta mère , mais tu n'as pas l'ambition, la soif de pouvoir et le désir de reconnaissance des Serpentards. Ta fidélité et ta tendance à travailler avec acharnement iraient bien à Poufsouffle, mais tu as un caractère trop violent pour eux. Pareil pour Serdaigle. Sans compter que tu as du courage. Beaucoup de courage_ _. Tu es prêt et capable de te battre pour ce qui en vaut la peine, comme le prouve ton attachement à ton adoption, et que tu es capable de le faire peu importe les risques et les moyens. Même chose pour ton attachement à ta mère. Tu serais prêt à tout pour la protéger, même mettre ta propre vie en jeu. Cela ne laisse que…_ GRYFFONDOR !

Le Choixpeau fut retiré de son crâne à l'annonce et tout le monde applaudit, notamment la table rouge et or à laquelle étaient déjà assis Hermione et Neville. Le D. se leva et fila rejoindre ses camarades, se glissant dans le siège de libre à côté du garçon. L'appel d'un nouveau nom sauva Harry de devoir répondre à des questions.

.

* * *

.

Tout au long du repas, Harry essaya de se défaire de l'entrain gênant de ses camarades de maison, heureux d'avoir THE Harry Potter parmi eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'étonne du fait qu'il n'ait ni lunettes, ni cicatrice en éclair au milieu du front.

\- C'est pas le vrai, supposa quelqu'un.

Le garçon laissa tomber sa tête de désespoir à côté de son assiette, permettant à Neville de lui tapoter le dos avec compassion. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le D. se redressa, posant un coude sur la table pour faire face à un maximum de personnes.

\- Je sais pas _du tout_ ce qui vous met la hype comme ça, mais c'est _vraiment gênant_. A vous entendre, on croirait que je suis célèbre !

\- Tu _es_ célèbre justement ! s'exclama Ronald à peine plus loin.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait pour ça !

\- _Rien fait_ ?! Mais t'as vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à juste un an !

Voyant l'air totalement perplexe du brun, Neville lui expliqua les faits :

\- Il y a encore dix ans, un grand mage noir, dont on évite de prononcer le nom, ravageait l'Angleterre, laissant désolation, mort et destruction sur son passage et celle de son armée. Un soir d'Halloween, personne ne sait pourquoi, mais il a décidé de s'en prendre à une famille en particulier. La famille Potter. Il réussit à tuer le père de la famille, James Potter, avant de disparaitre dans l'incendie mystérieux qui a ravagé le domicile. De ce que l'on raconte, Lily Potter serait morte dans les flammes et toi, tu aurais survécu en faisant disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On raconte qu'il t'aurait laissé une cicatrice en éclair sur le front en échouant à te tuer.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Ce devait donc être ça que McGonagall avait raconté à sa mère en oubliant de mentionner la cicatrice. On ne lui avait rien dit et il n'avait pas cherché à savoir, parce qu'Ace avait été en colère suite à la conversation et avait passé son temps à répandre des insultes abracadabrantesques sur les rumeurs en général.

\- De toute évidence, les rumeurs sont un ramassis de bêtises, nota fermement Hermione.

\- Exact, intervint un autre élève. Certaines disaient même que ta mère avait survécu en réalité.

\- J'en sais strictement rien, soupira Harry. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette nuit, c'est ma mère adoptive qui me chante une berceuse et des flocons de neiges. J'ai pas de cicatrice en éclair sur le front et je suis pas certain de ce que j'aurai pu faire à un an et demi pour parvenir à vaincre un gars qui fiche tellement la trouille que personne ne donne son nom même après sa mort.

Il secoua la tête.

Célèbre pour quelque chose qui n'avait peut-être pas eu lieu.

Mouais.

Il se détourna des conversations pour regarder la table de professeurs. Le directeur leva son verre en souriant en voyant qu'il avait l'attention du D., mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur lui. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul devant la haine qui suintait du regard d'un homme grand au nez busqué et aux long cheveux noirs et gras qui détourna rapidement les yeux comme si Harry était indigne d'intérêt. Son visage et son regard semblaient prématurément vieilli.

Continuant sa course, il tomba sur l'homme qui s'était fait remarquer durant la répartition. Il était en pleine discussion avec le géant Hagrid, faisant avec sa fourchette de tours et des arabesques pendant sa conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble percevoir l'intérêt qu'on lui portait et tourne la tête pour dévoiler deux yeux ambrés et une cicatrice en arc de cercle allant de l'arcade sourcilière à la pommette gauche de son visage. Il esquissa un sourire et un clin d'œil au garçon avant de retourner à sa conversation.

\- Dîtes, c'est qui le professeur en noir qui parle avec l'homme au turban ? demanda Harry.

Ce fut Percy, le garçon qui les avait aidés à retrouver Trévor, qui lui répondit.

\- L'homme au turban, c'est le professeur Qurirell, l'ancien enseignant d'étude des moldus. Cette année, il se chargera de la Défense contre les Forces du mal. L'autre, c'est le professeur Rogue, le directeur des Serpentards. Il a les Gryffondor en horreur. Il enseigne les potions mais tout le monde sait qu'il vise le poste de Quirrell depuis des années.

\- Et l'homme à côté de monsieur Hagrid ?

\- C'est le professeur Newgate, il enseigne les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'est aussi le seul loup-garou de Grande-Bretagne à garder le contrôle durant les pleines lunes sans l'aide de la potion Tue-Loup.

\- C'est un défi que se jettent souvent les nouveaux, pointa un jeune avec des dreads noirs à proximité de jumeaux roux. Réussir à l'approcher sans se faire surprendre durant une de ses transformations.

\- Et ils se font tous ramener à leur directeur de maison par leur fond de pantalon, reprocha Percy en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Il nous course dans les couloirs quand il nous surprend dehors après le couvre-feu… raconta le premier jumeau.

\- … et le lendemain, il nous sourit et nous dit qu'on devra faire mieux la prochaine fois ! conclu le second.

\- On a pris Soins aux créatures magiques…

\- …juste pour lui !

\- Il est vraiment pas dangereux ? s'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, rassura Percy. Au début, on avait le fameux Maugrey Fol-Œil qui venait le surveiller pendant la pleine lune, puis l'Auror a cessé de venir en disant clairement qu'il perdait du temps à jouer à la balle avec un gros chien quand il pourrait traquer un fou comme Fenrir Greyback. _Lui_ , c'est un danger public. De temps à autres, notamment pour la formation de nouvelles recrues, les Aurors viennent s'assurer que tout se passe bien, mais sinon, depuis la décennie qu'il est là, on n'a pas eu d'accident.

Les anciens élèves continuèrent de raconter des anecdotes sur la vie au château pendant que le repas se poursuivait après être apparu comme par magie sur les tables. Un véritable festin. Cela fit sourire presque amèrement le garçon quand il songea à ces longues années de galères, avant l'accord avec la Reine, où sa mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts et où leur frugal repas était le plus souvent voler dans un magasin. Il chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa mission de faire plus ample connaissance avec ses futurs camarades de classes. Comme quoi Seamus était moitié-moitié ; Ron venait d'une longue famille de sorcier ; Neville qui avait été éduqué par sa grand-mère et le fait qu'on ait soupçonné jusqu'à ses huit ans qu'il ne possède pas de magie (nan mais, les anecdotes qu'il raconta sur son oncle Algie faisait brailler l'alarme maltraitance dans le crâne du D.). Pour les filles, outre Hermione qu'il connaissait déjà, il y avait Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, toutes deux des sangs-purs assez discrète qui papotaient entre elles, avec le rire de temps à autre presque faux de Lavande. Hermione jetait de temps à autres des regards aux deux filles montrant clairement une certaine envie et un malaise net. Cependant elle eut l'air enchantée quand son nouvel ami lui assura que puisqu'ils étaient dans la même maison, il y avait donc la possibilité qu'ils s'entraident et qu'il lui apprenne le japonais.

Dean était une surprise, puisqu'il était l'un des rares amis que Harry s'était fait à l'école primaire suite à son changement d'établissement. Vu que le père du jeune à la peau sombre était parti de la maison quand il était très jeune, il soupçonnait qu'il eut été un sorcier sans pouvoir le confirmer.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous pour les devoirs ? demanda Dean. Portgas est une tête, donc, je sais d'avance que ça m'aidera beaucoup si j'ai des soucis.

\- Je suis pas une tête, Thomas, je bosse dure. J'ai mes raisons pour donner tout ce que j'ai.

\- On pourrait songer à mettre en place un groupe d'étude, proposa Hermione. Tu en penses quoi Neville ?

Le garçon lunaire rougit mais avoua qu'il trouvait l'idée bonne et que ça le rassurait.

\- Vous êtes de grands malades, grommela Ronald. Les cours n'ont même pas encore commencé. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à Gryffondor avec des idées pareilles ! Harry, Dean, détendez-vous, on vient d'arriver !

Dean eut un rire en voyant le regard noir qu'adressait le D. au roux.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation d'utiliser mon prénom comme ça. C'est impoli, siffla Harry.

Ronald cligna des yeux.

\- Portgas, cadre culturel ! ricana Dean.

\- M'en fiche ! C'est pas poli d'appeler quelqu'un qu'on vient de rencontrer par son prénom !

\- Tu parles, t'es juste timide. On se connait depuis trois ans, Portgas, et on en est encore à l'usage des noms de famille !

Voir le D. piquer un fard n'était pas au programme mais c'était drôle pour les filles.

\- On a les emplois du temps quand ? demanda Hermione pour sauver son nouvel ami de l'embarras même s'il avait l'air adorable à rougir ainsi.

\- Demain matin, avant le début des cours, lui dit quelqu'un.

Le repas fini, tous les plats disparurent, laissant un confortable silence s'installer sur la Grand Salle alors que Dumbledore se levait pour un discours :

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

Pour Harry, c'était une invitation avec des rubans pour le faire. Peut-être que s'il ne se noyait pas dans ses devoirs, il pourrait y faire un tour… Arrg ! Finalement, il commençait à comprendre un peu le goût du risque et de l'interdit de sa mère !

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Et je vous rappelle pour la dixième rentrée, que, quand bien même le contrôle de votre professeur Newgate est plus qu'admirable, et en dépit du fait que c'est un homme charmant, les défis d'approche à la pleine lune reste _dangereux_. Nous ne voulons aucun accident, donc, ne restez pas dehors après le couvre-feu, _surtout_ durant la pleine lune.

Le professeur en question offrit un sourire _Colgate_ à l'ensemble des élèves malgré ses discrètes paires de crocs de loup.

\- La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Il n'est pas sérieux ? murmura Harry à Percy en fronçant les sourcils.

Puisque c'était l'un des six préfets de Gryffondor, il devait avoir des réponses.

\- Je crois que si, répondit Percy en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire à nous, les préfets.

\- Il a conscience que c'est une _école_ quand même ?

\- Ba, si ça tourne au vinaigre, ils pourraient demander de l'aide à ta mère ! ricana Dean.

Harry roula des yeux dans ses orbites alors que Dumbledore bouclait son discours.

Le D. remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé et la façon dont le professeur Newgate porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

\- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Ok, le D. comprenait la réaction du loup-garou et boucha ses propres oreilles en prévision du carnage, même si ça ne le sauva pas totalement des hurlements de sauvages de toute l'école.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

\- Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

.

* * *

.

Après la rencontre avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur et quelques tableaux vivants, Harry était certain qu'il aurait de quoi écrire un roman comme première lettre à la maison. Il y avait tant à dire à sa mère, tant de chose à partager. Par contre, il avait presque l'impression d'étouffer avec la décoration de la salle commune. Il avait toujours vécu dans un décor épuré, loin de tous ces coussins moelleux et de ces gros tapis. Il défit nerveusement un peu plus sa cravate. Il aimait bien les couleurs, mais le décor était juste _trop._

Peut-être était-ce à cause de son trop copieux repas qu'il fit un rêve étrange alors qu'il s'était laissé tomber de fatigue sur son lit après avoir mis son pyjama. Dans cet étrange songe il portait le turban du professeur Quirrell et le turban ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ferait mieux de se faire transférer à Serpentard, car telle était sa destinée. Harry répondait qu'il ne comprenait pas cette histoire de destiné et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Le turban devenait alors de plus en plus lourd. Il essayait de l'enlever mais il lui serrait douloureusement la tête et il voyait Malefoy qui riait en le regardant s'escrimer en vain. Puis Malefoy prenait l'apparence de Rogue, le professeur au nez crochu, et son rire devenait de plus en plus sonore, de plus en plus glacé. Un éclair de lumière verte avait alors jailli suivi de flammes et Harry se réveilla, le corps tremblant, baigné de sueur.

En silence, il se dirigea vers sa valise sur la pointe des pieds au milieu des bruits de respirations et des légers ronflements de ses camarades et fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à trouver son sac qu'il avait dû ranger dans le train après s'être changé. Doucement, il alla jusqu'à sa table de chevet en retirant son collier qu'il approcha de la mèche d'une bougie. Immédiatement, la mèche prit feu, permettant au garçon de remettre le bijou autour de son cou, désensibiliser à la chaleur de celui-ci depuis des années déjà. Il se rassit dans son lit et tira un carnet de son sac avec un stylo bille pour consigner son rêve.

Il y réfléchirait plus tard, mais une chose était certaine, la lumière verte qui succédait des flammes étaient quelque chose de récurrent depuis des années.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **AN** : Joyeux anniversaire, chaton (oui, je songe parfois aux traductions, ça m'arrive)


	4. This is Us

**Salut tout le monde ! Suite à des… _encouragements_ de deux d'entres vous, je décide d'être généreuse et de vous offrir ce chapitre qui sort tout juste de chez ma bêta. Eh ouais !**

 **Merci encore d'être là pour la lecture de cette nouvelle fiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, tout en évitant les pièges des clichés et tout ce qui va avec.**

 **Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous saurez que j'ai un amour inconditionnel pour la musique. Ici, j'ai pas tenue très longtemps avant de craquer, surtout en sachant que l'un des titres de ce chapitre sera au minimum plusieurs fois mentionner tout au long de la fic. Donc, aujourd'hui, je vous invite à ouvrir Youtube, Daily ou tout autre site de votre choix pour profiter de deux titres de la BO du _Greatest Showman_. Ce sera d'abord avec la chanson _The Greatest Show,_ puis pour _This is me_.**

 **Ceci étant dit, on peut passer aux commentaires pour lesquels je vous remercie :**

 **Lun'Art :** Ahaha ! Le Deal, hun ? Va savoir (hehehe) / Je ne dirais rien pour l'énigme / Trio ? Ou tu vois un trio ? / Ah ba désolée, mais j'allais pas garder un nom pioché dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie, surtout quand Harry, ba, il a clairement une autre éducation. Et comme je le rappelle un peu plus bas, les mots qui ont été dit quand le cadeau a été offert en fait quelque chose de symbolique, donc, le nom en est la cristallisation / les relations entre personnages risquent de sembler un peu cliché, j'en ai peur, mais j'espère tout développer correctement pour que ça ne se casse pas la figure. **Linewhirosa :** Oui, c'est une idée farfelue, mais l'homme est un bon acteur / Ne soit pas inquiète, imagine plutôt ce qui pourrait se passer dans quelques années, avec… hmmm Ombrage ? (je parle, mais je sais même pas comment je vais tourner ça) / j'ai prévu les choses autrement pour les retrouvailles, ma chère. **Barruku Iris :** Harry qui fait rire ? Harry mignon avec Ace, ok, Harry qui joue les dures, aussi, mais drôle…mouais, si tu le dis. **Cobra** (que j'ai failli appeler Bordel à plumes .) Les crises de fanboy, ok, mais d'épilepsie, non, donc, tu te calmes / je rigole, mais j'ai vraiment failli écrire Cadre de Référence à la place de Culturel / Pour ce paring, je le laisserai à l'imagination des lecteurs/ De l'amour pour les mal-aimés / Même si ta scène m'a fait rire, je rappel qu'il est question de pirates, ils sont bien plus sournois que ça, ça ne fera pas autant de bruit leur relation… ou du moins, pas sur le moment **et enfin, merci aussi à Lilireyna.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Et surtout, on n'oublie pas la petite review de l'amour !**

.

* * *

.

\- Là, regarde.

\- Où ?

\- A côté de la fille aux cheveux crépus.

\- Il est pas censé avoir des lunettes ?

\- Quelqu'un a vu sa cicatrice ?

\- Vous êtes certain que c'est bien lui ?

Le lendemain, dès qu'il eut quitté le dortoir, Harry entendait murmurer sur son passage. Les élèves qui attendaient à la porte des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir ou revenaient sur leurs pas pour le croiser à nouveau. Cela réduisait le peu de patience que le pauvre D. possédait, et il avait bien envie de hurler de frustration en rappelant à tout le monde qu'il portait le nom de _Portgas_.

Mais de là à dire qu'il était un imposteur ?

Il ne demandait rien à personne, et voilà qu'on lui attribuait un acte dont _il ne souvenait pas_ et qui avait certainement pris la vie de ses parents biologiques !

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on le laisse étudier en _paix_. Même s'il appréciait le soutien de Neville, Hermione et Dean.

Autre souci : les cours.

Déjà que c'était la croix et la bannière pour trouver sa salle de classe dans ce château (cent quarante-deux foutus escaliers mouvants avec pour certains des marches piégées ; des portes qui n'en sont pas ou qui demandent une procédure spéciale pour s'ouvrir ; le décor qui décide de se balader tout simplement… ouais, parfait pour perdre les nouveaux ! Harry devrait demander à un des anciens le taux annuel de disparition des premières années à cause de ça.), il fallait _suivre_ les cours. Harry découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres et que ça ne marchait pas forcément de la même façon que les exercices qu'il avait pratiqué tout ce temps avec sa mère.

Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes (ce qui ramenait à chaque fois Harry à cette conversation durant l'été où sa mère les lui avait montrées). Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait le professeur Chourave et qui s'avérait être la directrice des Poufsouffle. Neville se révéla excellent dans la matière alors que le D. n'avait pas DU TOUT la main verte. Pour le coup, il fut décidé que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce serait Neville la source de référence pour leur groupe d'étude en matière de botanique (groupe auquel Parvati avait demandé si elle pouvait se joindre).

L'Histoire de la Magie était une Blague. Avec un grand B. Binns était un fantôme qui parlait sans arrêt d'une voix monocorde sur de célèbres sorciers rendant la classe somnolente. Harry avait appris de sa mère l'importance de l'Histoire, car elle se référait toujours à une citation de Karl Marx sur le sujet quand elle en parlait à son fils. Elle avait énormément de passion pour l'Histoire en général et avait même suivi des cours du soir dessus. Elle serait déçue d'apprendre la qualité des classes sur le sujet dans l'école. Hermione était la seule à parvenir à résister à la voix monotone du défunt enseignant. Cette fille était juste _surhumaine_ dans l'opinion du D. Harry ne pouvait que se résoudre à apprendre qu'à partir du livre

Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Directeur de Serdaigle, il était pourtant loin de l'image strict que renvoyait ses élèves, avec sa bonne humeur et son entrain. C'était aussi la classe la plus relaxe qu'ils avaient eue de la semaine pour l'instant. Et ce fut lui que Harry décida d'approcher sur le sujet de la magie sans baguette.

\- C'est une question très intéressante que peu posent en première année. Ce sont surtout les sixièmes ou septièmes années qui s'y intéresse, et encore, seulement parce qu'ils prévoient de travailler pour le Ministère de la Magie, généralement en tant qu'Auror ou au Département des Mystères, expliqua le petit professeur pour les oreilles attentives de duo Harry/Hermione. La raison de l'usage de la baguette magique vient du fait qu'un humain n'est pas capable, contrairement à certaines créatures magiques, d'user de la magie environnante naturellement. Ainsi, pour compenser le coût pourtant faramineux de sort _basique_ , on a mis au point les focus qui permettent de capter la magie autour de nous et de la mélanger à la nôtre pour permettre aux sorts d'aboutir. Il est possible, pour des sortilèges assez bénins, de pouvoir s'entraîner à les pratiquer sans magie, mais cela demande _beaucoup_ de discipline ou alors une spécialisation, comme par exemple en métamorphose avec les animagus.

Les deux jeunes lions (surnom donné par les autres maisons à la leur) avaient ainsi remercier chaleureusement le professeur qui leur proposa de venir le voir s'ils avaient un moment de libre, pour tenter de s'entraîner à ça si le cœur leur en disait. Il n'y avait pas de véritable cours sur le sujet, mais Flitwick adorait apprendre aux jeunes de nouvelles choses, alors, il serait plus que ravi de prendre sur son temps libre pour le faire.

On avait aussi la métamorphose. McGonagall, comme le disait son apparence, était une femme _très_ stricte. Harry faisait toujours l'effort de resserrer sa cravate quand il avait classe avec elle. Ça se voyait qu'elle était intelligente et savait de quoi elle parlait. D'autant plus qu'elle était directe. Ce devait être pour ça que sa mère appréciait la femme.

\- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit durant leur premier cours. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant.

Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Hermione avait obtenu un résultat parfait. Le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe l'allumette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue et elle avait même accordé à Hermione un de ses rares sourires. Harry obtint néanmoins des encouragements quand il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas très loin d'un bon résultat, malgré le fait que son aiguille n'ait pas de chat et soit plus ronde. A la suite de ça, le D. avait remonté ses manches avec un air tellement déterminé sur le visage que l'enseignante resta pendant un instant abasourdie de la vue du garçon de onze ans faisant preuve de la même volonté qu'un homme adulte. Quand la cloche sonna, le petit groupe d'ami se réunit autour de Hermione pour connaître son astuce, mais Harry fut rappelé en arrière par leur directrice de maison.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon lapsus durant la répartition J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de lire sans réfléchir, venue de la routine et il s'avère que le Directeur avait changé votre nom sur toutes les listes. J'ai pu remettre le nom de Portgas, bien heureusement.

\- Merci professeur, et je ne vous en veux pas, assura Harry avec un sourire nerveux. C'est juste que pour le coup, c'est un peu gênant d'être abordé dans les couloirs comme si j'étais un héros pour ensuite me faire traiter d'imposteur.

\- Je suis navrée pour ces désagréments. Je voulais aussi vous dire que le directeur souhaite vous rencontrer. Il n'a pas précisé pourquoi, malheureusement, mais j'ai suppose que cela ait à voir avec votre adoption.

\- Je peux refuser la rencontre ?

\- Non, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Si jamais c'est à ce sujet, personne ne m'en voudra de lui dire clairement de s'adresser à ma mère, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? Je suis encore un gamin, mais je sais que je suis un Portgas, même si je n'en ai pas le sang. Et je sais aussi qu'on veut que j'aille chez madame Dursley, et cette femme m'a insulté de toutes ses forces devant mon école quand j'avais cinq ans, alors que c'était la première fois que je la voyais.

\- Je l'entends parfaitement, monsieur Portgas et je vous y autorise. Évitez simplement de vous emporter. J'ai eu vent de votre langue acide de la part de votre préfet.

Harry rougit sous la réprimande pour son vocabulaire parfois assez vulgaire (sa mère jurait comme un marin, il y pouvait pas grand-chose) et parvint à obtenir de l'enseignante le droit d'avoir son aide pour devenir animagus s'il obtenait de bon résultat en métamorphose cette année et la suivante.

Cela motiva le garçon à demander le secret de son amie pour son résultat en classe et il s'en alla ainsi de bonne humeur avec la légère appréhension que la rencontre avec le directeur lui inspirait. Rencontre qui devait avoir lieu après un cours de potion le lendemain.

.

* * *

.

Il avait attendu avec impatience le cours de Quirrell et celui-ci se révéla finalement presque au même niveau que celui de Binns. Sans parler de l'odeur constante d'ail dans salle de cours et autour du turban mauve qu'il avait sur le crâne. Ça rendait presque tout le monde malade. Et c'était une nouvelle matière où beaucoup se disaient qu'ils devraient se débrouiller par eux même.

C'était tout de même un grand soulagement de voir, qu'outre Hermione qui semblait déjà savoir par cœur tous les livres scolaires, ils étaient presque tous au même niveau. Nombre d'entre eux avaient également été élevés dans des familles non-magiques et, tout comme lui, ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la sorcellerie. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre que même quelqu'un comme Ronald ne tirait pas grand avantage de son appartenance à une vieille famille de sorciers.

Vendredi arriva enfin après une semaine épuisante et riche en expérience.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

\- Potion en commun avec les Serpentards, lui répondit Dean.

\- Le professeur Rogue est leur directeur de maison, raconta Neville alors qu'ils se mettaient autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Les années supérieures disent qu'il les avantage un maximum et s'en prend à toutes les autres maisons et surtout à la nôtre.

\- Joyeux, un enseignant partial, nota Hermione en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Harry s'était habitué à voir entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire. Il leva les yeux avec espoir vers les centaines de rapaces qui voletaient au-dessus de leur tête et se redressa en souriant en voyant Yuki arrivait sur lui avec un paquet et une lettre. Il sifflota légèrement à l'adresse de l'oiseau qui se posa devant lui. En réponse, l'animal gonfla ses plumes avec fierté et accepta une tranche de bacon que lui donna Parvati puisque Harry n'en mangeait pas.

\- Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia l'indienne. C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Yuki. C'est comme ça qu'on dit la neige en japonais.

\- T'es parti très loin pour chercher son nom, Portgas ! se moqua Dean en regardant le D. détacher le chargement de la chouette. Une chouette blanche, appelons-la _neige_ !

\- J'ai hésité à l'appeler Lily, mais avec ce que ma mère venait de dire, Yuki m'a paru plus adapté.

Il eut un sourire en coiffant les plumes de l'oiseau qui appréciait l'attention.

\- En me l'offrant, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle l'avait choisie parce qu'elle lui rappelait la neige et que les taches noires étaient de la couleur de mes cheveux. Et qu'il neigeait le soir où elle m'a pris avec elle.

\- C'est assez poétique comme souvenir, avoua Hermione.

\- C'est aussi mon premier souvenir d'elle, avec sa voix et sa chaleur.

Harry continua de flatter la chouette un moment avec un sourire avant de se pencher sur son courrier. Le simple fait de reconnaître l'écriture de sa mère le soulagea d'une tension qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Une confirmation qu'elle était toujours vivante et en bonne santé. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses inquiétudes et se concentra sur la lecture de la lettre pour voir ce qu'elle lui disait. Même si sa mère ne l'écrivait pas, elle était triste de ne plus l'avoir à la maison, il le voyait entre les lignes, mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé un ami et s'en soit fait des nouveaux. Elle lui fit la promesse de lui parler à Noël de deux trois points importants qu'elle avait dénichés et l'encourageait à donner le meilleur de lui.

Il trouva dans le petit carton accompagnant Yuki ses premiers devoirs par correspondance qu'il tendit à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse y jeter un œil ; une grosse boite de petits pois aux wasabi (il la glissa dans sa poche en se promettant de les faire goûter à ses amis plus tard pendant leur séance d'étude) et enfin un étui à lunette.

\- Aaah ! Elles sont réparées !

\- Tu portes des lunettes ? s'étonna Neville.

\- Je suis légèrement astigmate, donc, elles me servent surtout pour les cours ou pour lire, lui répondit le D. en les rangeant dans sa poche. Je les ai cassées un peu avant la rentrée, par accident.

Le groupe termina de déjeuner et ils allèrent affronter les potions que le D. sentait venir avec nervosité.

Lors du banquet de début d'année, Harry avait senti que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, ce qui était assez bizarre de son point de vue, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Mais son comportement lui montra qu'il était loin de la triste vérité.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus glauque.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry, il marqua une pause.

\- Ah oui, dit-il avec un micro sourire moqueur. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Drago Malefoy ne fut qu'un parmi tant d'autre à se retourner sur sa chaise en regardant Harry. Le garçon venait de se figer alors qu'il allait mettre ses lunettes sur le nez, ayant pourtant eut l'assurance de sa directrice de maison que le nom Portgas avait été remis sur les listes. Aussi, il leva la main, interrompant Rogue qui allait reprendre l'appel avec son ton narquois.

\- Vous vous réveillez maintenant que je passe à un autre élève, monsieur Potter ? demanda sarcastiquement l'homme sombre.

\- Non monsieur, c'est simplement que le professeur McGonagall m'avait assuré que le nom de _Portgas_ avait été remis sur les listes. Je sais que c'est mon nom de naissance, mais légalement parlant, c'est pas moi, monsieur.

\- Étant donné que vous êtes dans ma classe et que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu que des crânes dures incapables de comprendre quoique ce soit à l'art des potions, je vous appellerai donc Tête de Cornichon. Je songerai à votre nom si vous prouvez avoir un talent dans le domaine.

Neville, le plus proche, attrapa le bras de Harry en le voyant sur le point de se lever sous le rire des Serpentards.

Le D. était furieux et sa colère sembla tirer une joie sadique à Rogue au vu de son micro-sourire sardonique.

Après tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses que de porter son nom avec honneur et voilà qu'un con de première qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant le lui retirait !

Rogue le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés, sans ciller, comme s'il le passait au rayon X et une impression désagréable s'empara du D. qui essaya de la chasser. Elle disparut rapidement et l'enseignant lui jeta un étrange regard avant de revenir à l'appel.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il une fois l'appel fini.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe. Elle avait une certaine douceur alors qu'il parlait des potions, une subtilité proche de la passion qui intrigua le garçon.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence.

Harry plissa les yeux.

Il lui en ferait _bouffer_ des cornichons.

Et comme si Rogue avait entendu sa pensée, l'homme se tourna vers lui.

\- Potter ! Notre sympathique Tête de Cornichon ! dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois et le rire des Serpentards. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Le garçon inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme, il ferma les yeux, alors que Hermione avait la main levée. Essayant de se rappeler de ses notes qu'il avait prises sur les livres, il finit par rouvrir ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte métallique et dure. Rogue ne riait et ne souriait plus.

\- On obtient un puissant somnifère. Ne me demandez pas lequel, le nom m'a malheureusement échappé.

Rogue eut un rictus en ignorant la main de la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, la célébrité vous a laissé tout de même quelques neurones de libres pour retenir l'essentiel. Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Rogue en s'avançant dans le rang. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond.

\- J'ai une question à ce sujet, justement, professeur, informa Harry d'une voix dure.

\- C'est une bien piètre tentative pour cacher que vous ignorez la réponse.

\- D'après le manuel, on trouve le bézoard dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Là réside ma question. _Pourquoi une chèvre_ ?

Rogue perdit son air méprisant pour celui de perplexité alors que les Serpentards se mettaient à rire.

\- Où iriez-vous en chercher, si ce n'est là-bas ? s'enquit poliment Rogue.

\- Dans l'appareil digestif de n'importe quel ruminant ou même dans l'estomac d'un humain. Les moldus opèrent des gens qui ont développé des bézoards dans l'estomac pour une raison ou une autre. Est-ce qu'il y a une différence entre les deux types de bézoard ?

Rogue resta silencieux, regardant le garçon qui s'était levé de son siège pour lui dire cela. L'homme sombre croisa les bras, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

\- Vous savez lire, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

\- Mon nom est Portgas, et oui, je sais lire, _professeur._

\- Eh bien, vous profiterez de la merveilleuse bibliothèque de cette école pour trouver la réponse à votre question pour la semaine prochaine. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry avait enfin compris.

Rogue était en chasse et après son sang.

\- Onaji mono. C'est strictement la même chose, si je me trompe pas.

Il regarda Neville puis Hermione qui lui confirmèrent de la tête.

Harry regarda de nouveau Rogue et se retint de ne pas lui adresser le sourire aussi grand que moqueur qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois sur le visage de sa mère. Il mettrait les choses au clair avec ce gars, foi de D. et il ferait ravaler son animosité à cet homme. Rogue le regarda sans rien dire un instant, avant de se détourner de ses élèves en donnant ses consignes.

Ils furent répartis par paire et Harry se retrouva avec Ronald Weasley. Et pour bien montrer que Rogue en avait après lui, suite à une mauvaise manipulation, le chaudron de Neville explosa, faisant retomber la faute sur Harry qui n'avait pas averti son camarade des risques pour soi-disant paraître plus brillant. S'il était concentré sur sa propre préparation, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait regarder le chaudron de Neville ?

Seul un coup de pied de Ronald dans sa cheville fit que Harry ne répliqua pas et le D. serra les dents, se concentrant sur son chaudron pour obtenir la potion la plus correcte possible, même si sa main tremblante de colère rendait les ingrédients assez compliquer à couper.

A la fin du cours, le D. fit signe à ses amis qu'il les retrouverait dehors un peu plus tard, leur rappelant qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Cependant, il n'alla pas directement au bureau du Directeur.

Il attendit patiemment en rangeant ses lunettes que la salle de classe se vide avant de s'avancer vers le bureau de Rogue en fermant la porte pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter vos plaintes, Potter, alors, veuillez quitter ma salle de classe, lui dit l'enseignant.

\- Avec tout mon respect, j'aimerai des explications. Vous me détestez depuis le premier jour alors qu'aujourd'hui est la première fois que nous nous adressons la parole. Je sais que j'ai un sale caractère, mais avant qu'on se paye ma tête, j'aimerai qu'on m'explique ce que j'ai fait de mal. Et surtout, pourquoi vous vous obstinez à m'appeler _Potter_ , quand je vous ais dit que je m'appelais _Portgas._ Est-ce trop demander de me laisser le nom de la femme qui s'est tuée à la tâche pour m'élever ?

Rogue se détourna de la classe et du jeune garçon.

\- Veuillez sortir de ma classe.

Harry souffla profondément par le nez en comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse et demanda entre ses dents :

\- Est-ce que vous auriez l' _amabilité_ de m'indiquer comment accéder au bureau du directeur, _professeur_ Rogue ?

\- Second étage, aile sud, au fond du couloir. Le mot de passe pour la gargouille est _meringue_.

\- Merci bien professeur.

Harry arrangea son sac à son épaule en y glissant son étui à lunette, laissant l'enseignant remettre de l'ordre dans les ingrédients.

\- Ah et attention à la sixième marche, monsieur Portgas, conseilla Rogue alors que le garçon franchissait le seuil.

Avant que le D. ne puisse demander pourquoi il l'appelait brusquement par son nom de famille actuel, la porte de referma sur lui. Poussant un juron bien senti en japonais, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir pour rejoindre le second étage, montant les marches trois par trois (il sauta par-dessus la sixième par simple précaution) et fini par arriver au second étage où il fit un dérapage devant le couloir de la gargouille en percutant quelqu'un. Une poigne ferme le retint avant qu'il ne tombe sur les fesses et il retrouva son équilibre sous un rire chaleureux.

\- Daijobu ka gakki ?

Harry releva le nez en reconnaissant la langue et rencontra le regard ambré du professeur Newgate.

\- / Vous parlez japonais ?/ se fit confirmer Harry.

Un sourire que le garçon ne parvint pas à interpréter étira les lèvres du roux.

\- /C'est ma langue natale. Je te retiens pas, tu as l'air pressé, mais je serais curieux d'avoir une discussion avec toi un de ces quatre, petit Portgas./

L'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'en alla, laissant un D. perplexe derrière lui. Le garçon regarda l'adulte s'éloigner en sifflotant un air qui lui était familier, mais il s'en détourna pour se diriger vers la gargouille, lui donnant le mot de passe. La statue très moche s'écarta, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon qui se mit à monter dans la tour. Harry se dépêcha de le prendre et se retrouva rapidement devant une lourde porte. Avant même de frapper, une voix âgée l'invita à entrer.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs somnolaient sur les murs entre les lourdes armoires et étagères. Il y avait plein de bruits bizarres venant d'étranges objets en argents. L'attention de Harry fut attirée par un très bel oiseau couleur feu qui hulula doucement depuis son perchoir en le voyant entrer.

\- Bonjour Harry, je suis heureux de te voir.

Le garçon sursauta, se mettant discrètement en position défensive. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris à chercher des ennemis avant de faire le curieux et il n'avait pas respecté cette consigne, ce n'était pas bon. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit une étrange sensation comme durant le cours de Potion quand le vieil homme le passa au rayon X avec son regard et détourna les yeux pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule du vieil homme. La sensation disparue.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, salua le garçon.

\- Viens donc t'asseoir.

L'immense nain de jardin ne le rassurant guère, aussi, l'enfant recula d'un pas.

\- Approche, je ne vais pas te manger !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez monsieur le Directeur ? demanda avec méfiance le garçon.

\- Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment se passait ta première semaine.

\- Intéressante, si on exclut l'ennui mortel qu'est le cours d'Histoire, l'odeur d'ail du professeur Quirell et le fait que le professeur Rogue m'a pris en grippe dès que j'ai mis un pied dans cette école.

\- Tu dois te faire des idées, mon garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas _votre_ garçon et quand il faut lui rappeler toutes les cinq minutes que je porte le nom de Portgas et non plus Potter, je pense être en droit de supposer qu'il ne m'aime pas.

\- Harry, voyons, c'est le nom que t'ont donné tes parents, il est normal que…

\- Mes parents sont _morts_. Portgas D. Ace m'a adopté et m'a élevé comme son fils ! Elle est ma famille et c'est normal que j'insiste pour qu'on me laisse son nom.

\- As-tu songé à ta tante et à sa tristesse certaine de te croire mort, ou pire ?

\- Ma tante Pétunia Dursley m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle regrettait que je ne sois pas mort avec les Potter. Ma vie de famille n'est pas votre affaire, _monsieur le Directeur_. Si vous avez un problème avec mon adoption, allez voir ma mère au travail !

Le garçon s'approcha du bureau, attrapa un morceau de parchemin au hasard et la plume du directeur pour griffonner l'adresse en question avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.

.

* * *

.

Harry retrouva le groupe devant le lac, déjà attelé aux devoirs.

\- Portgas, je te présente ma sœur jumelle, Padma, présenta Parvati.

Le garçon salua la jumelle de Serdaigle et s'assit entre les garçons dans l'herbe, profitant des restes de l'été. Il tira de sa poche la boite que lui avait envoyée sa mère et la posa au milieu.

\- Si vous voulez expérimenter, sourit le brun. Ça pique un peu.

Hermione attrapa la boite pour la lire et retint un reniflement en voyant pourquoi cela devait piquer. Elle se lança et bientôt, secoua une main, l'autre sous son nez, confirmant que ça picotait. Le D. sortit ses livres et commença les devoirs, se renseignant sur ce qui avait été fait en son absence avant de se mettre lui aussi au travail, pendant qu'une main courageuse au hasard picorait dans le pot au milieu de tous.

\- Des lions qui jouent les rats de bibliothèque. Le Choixpeau aurait dû réaliser que vous aviez un cerveau et vous envoyer à Serdaigle, nota la voix traînante de Malefoy quelques instants plus tard.

Le groupe se tourna vers le blond qui venait de débarquer avec ses deux gorilles de garde du corps et les regardait avec un visage lisse.

\- C'est de la logique, Malefoy, lui pointa Hermione en retournant à un de ses livres pour tourner une page. En nous y mettant à plusieurs, on finit plus rapidement et on trouve ensemble les solutions qui nous pose difficulté. Ce qui nous laisse tout notre temps pour faire autre chose à côté.

Le visage de Drago se déforma en un rictus méprisant alors qu'il allait dire sa façon de penser à Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive quelque chose dans la bouche qu'il avala par instinct et le regrette quand des picotements lui montèrent dans le nez.

\- Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, tu remarqueras que Granger ne t'a pas insulté, ni quoique ce soit. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, fais-toi plaisir, mais reste civil, lui dit Harry la main au-dessus du pot de wasabi. J'ai rien contre toi, mais tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler à te comporter comme un prince.

\- Je SUIS un Malefoy !

\- Et alors ?

\- Portgas… appela doucement Neville.

Le D. se tourna vers son timide ami.

\- Les Malefoy font partie des vingt-huit sacrées. Ce sont les vingt-huit lignées les plus pures de sorciers d'Angleterre. Ils descendent d'une longue famille de sorciers eux aussi purs. C'est normal…

\- Et ? J'ai pas vu de livres parlant de l'existence d'une aristocratie ou quoique ce soit. Donc, non, c'est pas _normal_ de prendre les gens de haut. Je demande rien d'autre à ce qu'on me respecte. Mon sang est rouge, ça devrait être tout ce qui compte, non ?

\- Portgas, appela Padma.

Harry se tourna vers les jumelles qui lui adressèrent un sourire moqueur.

\- On verra à quel point ton sang est rouge si tu nous libères pas rapidement la lumière, annonça délicatement Parvati.

Harry se dépêcha de se rasseoir.

\- Pourquoi tu nous détestes ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité. C'est vrai, on ne t'a rien fait, on te propose de venir étudier avec nous et tu nous regardes toujours comme de la boue sur tes chaussures. En quoi es-tu meilleur que nous ? Je suis vraiment curieuse. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu viennes d'une lignée pure te hisse au-dessus de nous ?

\- Songe pas à ta magie, une semaine de cours, c'est trop peu pour qu'on puisse juger de ça, lui pointa Dean.

.

* * *

.

Si pour les jeunes étudiants du château, Thatch Newgate était le professeur le plus cool à égalité avec Flitwick, pour ses collègues, il était le plus renfermé et le plus sombre avec Rogue. On le voyait en salle des professeurs que très rarement et dans ses quartiers encore moins. Il était toujours en retrait à observer sans rien dire. En période de cours, on le trouvait soit dans la forêt, soit dans la bibliothèque, souriant pour les jeunes, neutre pour les adultes.

Quand il assistait aux réunions pédagogiques, on ne le remarquait jamais, outre quand il avait quelque chose à dire ou quand il s'en allait.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

Et le sujet était intéressant.

Apparemment, le petit Portgas, alias Harry Potter, avait rejoint un groupe d'étude de premières années qui s'était formé un peu bizarrement sous la houlette d'une certaine Miss Granger, le détachant d'office du comportement du défunt père de l'enfant.

On lui parlait d'un élève _trop_ studieux.

Pour l'avoir vu lui foncer dessus, quelque chose disait que ce n'était que la surface.

Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, ce gamin signifiait de gros ennuis pour l'école et une source de fou rire potentiel qui chasserait sa déprime.

Quand le reste des enseignants s'en alla, Thatch resta derrière, dans son coin d'ombre contre la penderie, notant que Rogue était toujours là avec Dumbledore.

\- Il faut quelqu'un pour faire entendre raison à cette femme. J'ignore comment, mais elle a réussi à mettre son domicile sous _Fidelitas_ , donc, on n'a que cette adresse que l'enfant m'a remise, dit le vieux sorcier. Va la voir, Severus.

\- Pourquoi je suis le garçon de course ?

\- Tu es jeune et tu sais te montrer très persuasif quand il le faut.

Thatch se pencha sur le côté, content d'être derrière Rogue, même si loin. Une adresse à Londres. Le nom le fit penser à un pub mais il ne put en voir plus que son collègue rangea son papier. Prenant le pari, il avança d'un pas, faisant sursauter Dumbledore quand il se manifesta, et pour le coup, le maître des potions se retourna.

\- J'ai une course à faire du côté du Chemin de Traverse, tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ta corvée ? proposa le roux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait t'impliquer ? s'étonna le brun.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du loup-garou.

\- Le pop-corn.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il peut se débrouiller seul, assura Dumbledore.

\- Tant pis. J'espère avoir droit au souvenir, au minimum. Y'a bien dix ans que je me suis pas marré et je sens que ce qu'y attend Severus sera _hilarant_.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Bon, eh bien, il était bien content de porter du noir désormais, parce qu'il était bien parti pour faire une filature.

.

* * *

.

Une chemise simple et un pantalon pour passer inaperçu dans le bar et un sort de confusion pour s'assurer que le videur ne le mette pas à la porte, et voilà Rogue dans une salle sombre avec la nuit tombante et les lumières tamisées du _Lost New World._ Le terme de bar était très loin, ça ressemblait plus à une boite de nuit, avec une scène dans un coin et une petite piste de danse, mais la taille du comptoir et les tables de la salle montraient la fonction première de l'endroit.

Première chose qui le frappa, c'est qu'on l'ignora totalement.

Les quelques clients qui le regardaient se contentèrent de songer « tiens un nouveau » ou un « où est-ce que Hiken est partie le pêcher celui-là » mais rien de plus. Aucun commentaire sur son nez ou ses cheveux.

Ensuite, il remarqua l'effort des clients de penser parler _positif_ alors qu'il sentait sous la surface tourment et fatigue.

Il voulut interpeler une serveuse mais elle lui montra l'horloge sans qu'il comprenne. Avant qu'il ne puisse avoir des réponses, la jeune femme était repartie dans sa course au travers le bar avec ses collègues alors que la brune au stetson noir au comptoir s'échinait à nettoyer la pierre sur laquelle les verres étaient servi. L'agitation était accompagnée par la crainte de manquer de temps, que tout ne soit pas prêt.

 _Dong_!

Neuf heure sonna et la musique changea, devenant plus forte.

\- _Whoooo aaaaaaaaaaah ooooh !_

Tous les membres du personnel venaient de donner de la voix en même temps alors qu'on décrochait les teintures qui rendaient les lieux plus ou moins respectables pour laisser voir des murs noirs avec des éclaboussures de couleurs et des marques de combats.

\- _Whoooo aaaaaaaaaaah ooooh !_

Tout le monde frappait du pied sur un rythme bien défini, donnant l'impression à l'enseignant qu'il venait d'entrer dans une soirée privée avec ses règles et ses habitudes. Il percevait une satisfaction profonde dans le personnel du bar alors que les clients étaient tout aussi contents.

\- _Whoooo aaaaaaaaaaah ooooh !_

Un premier spot s'alluma sur un coin de la scène, dévoilant la silhouette d'un homme encore dans l'obscurité. Le même rituel se répéta jusqu'à ce que l'homme sur la scène soit entouré de spots sans jamais être au centre de la lumière. Le visage baissé, les mains sur une canne d'apparat, il expliqua en chantant ce dans quoi Rogue venait de mettre les pieds :

\- _Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for …_

 _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor…_

 _And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore._

 _Taking your breath, stealing your mind,_

 _And all that was real is left behind…_

L'homme se mit à marcher hors de la scène à grand pas, précédé par un projecteur qui ne l'éclairait jamais totalement.

 _\- Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya._

 _It's only this moment, don't care what comes after._

Au centre de la pièce, d'un geste de sa canne vers le plafond, des spots s'allumèrent dans la salle. Du coin de l'œil, Rogue nota un des employés aux commandes des interrupteurs.

 _\- Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer._

 _Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over !_

Avec son accessoire de bois, il pointa la barmaid qui sauta aisément sur le bar sans jamais cesser de servir des boissons, jouant d'équilibre et de souplesse pour continuer à se donner en spectacle sans jamais arrêter le service. Elle se saisit d'une allumette qu'elle gratta sur la surface du meuble en pierre, mettant le feu à une longue ligne sur le dessus sous les applaudissements des clients assis.

 _\- It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open_

 _It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion_

 _There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding_

 _All that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?!_

Le bar entier se donnait en spectacle.

Rogue prit le temps de mieux regarder les clients.

Des vêtements sales, parfois déchirés.

Cicatrices et blessures visibles.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et vérifia l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée avec le nom, le tout noté dans une écriture infantile. Si c'était une idée de blague de l'envoyer dans un repaire de malfrats, ce gamin, Potter ou Portgas, allait le payer.

Il interpella une nouvelle serveuse qui passait à proximité de lui en bougeant en rythme.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je cherche une certaine Portgas.

\- 'connais pas. Voyez au bar, on vous renseignera plus facilement.

« C'est quoi ce nom bizarre ? Un autre alias de la chef ? » avait songé la femme en même temps, pour le plus grand intérêt du légimencien.

Et elle reprit son service.

Avec un soupir, Rogue alla donc rejoindre le bar où la barmaid avait finalement déserté le dessus et les flammes mourantes, pour servir boissons tout en riant avec deux trois clients.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? demanda la jeune femme en venant se glisser devant le professeur de potion avec un micro sourire.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un.

Le rire des autres clients au bar l'agaça. S'il n'y était pas eu autant de moldus autour, il aurait tiré sa baguette pour leur faire comprendre de regarder ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait prendre ce risque de faire une brèche pareille dans le statut du secret.

« Il sait pas comment elle marche. »

« C'est un nouveau lui. »

« Il s'y prend mal. »

Au lieu de se foutre de lui en silence, ils auraient pu l'aider !

Le pire devait être le sourire de la femme. Il ne voyait que ça à cause de la façon dont elle gardait la tête baissée pour que son chapeau masque le reste de son visage. Mais il n'avait perçu aucune de ses pensées. Rien du tout. Il entendait les clients, mais elle, silence complet.

\- Consomme et je t'aiderai, sinon, casse-toi, lui dit-elle.

\- Une bière alors.

\- Locale ou étrangère ?

Avant que Rogue ne puisse lui dire l'inutilité de la question, la jeune femme pointa une ardoise au-dessus du bar, de la taille d'un tableau raisonnable, listant toutes les bières en vente dans le bar.

\- Ce que vous recommandez.

La barmaid se baissa pour ouvrir un frigo sous le comptoir et en ressortit une petite bouteille marron, puis un verre propre sur une étagère avant de verser la boisson qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à l'homme qui en but une gorgée, regardant la jeune femme se laisser aller sur le plateau de pierre, remontant d'un doigt son chapeau juste assez pour laisser voir son visage fin avec des tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux couleur cendre encadrés par deux mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappant de sous le chapeau. Pour se fondre à la clientèle qu'elle servait, elle avait une affreuse cicatrice en travers l'œil gauche et des cernes.

\- Donc, tu cherches quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

L'accent de la jeune femme était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à le placer.

\- Une certaine Portgas. Elle travaille ici de ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Et tu lui veux quoi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

La jeune femme se redressa avec un sourire moqueur, les mains sur le rebord du bar.

\- C'est bien dommage que tu ne sois pas plus loquace, parce qu'ainsi, tu n'as aucune chance de trouver la personne que tu cherches.

Et elle s'en alla nettoyer un verre, faisant rager Rogue. Si encore, il pouvait entendre ce qu'elle pensait, il aurait fait avec, mais elle avait assez de discipline pour empêcher ça.

\- Ce sont des affaires privées, je doute que ça vous regarde !

\- Oh, si, ça me regarde, lui assura la barmaid.

\- HEY ! Poupée ! C'est quoi tout ça ! demanda un client en pointant une immense coupe en verre qui était mise sur une étagère derrière le bar à la vue de tous, bien à l'abri derrière la responsable du coin.

\- Appelle-moi _poupée_ encore une fois et je te sers tes bijoux de familles comme apéritif. Et ça, c'est l'argent en jeu pour les cons qui pensent pourvoir me vaincre en résistance d'alcool. Le principe est simple. T'alignes les billets, j'en fais autant pour chaque verre de vodka. Le premier qui tombe paie la consommation de l'autre. Si c'est moi qui gagne, l'argent va dans le pot. Si c'est le client, la cagnotte est remportée.

\- Sers-moi un B52 ! appela quelqu'un.

\- Un shot flamboyant en route !

Rogue prit sa boisson et suivit la barmaid quand elle alla à l'autre bout de son comptoir pour préparer le shot.

\- Je dois _vraiment_ voir cette femme ! insista le sorcier.

\- Et je répète, si j'ai aucune justification sur le pourquoi, tu peux déjà me payer ta bière et te barrer.

Rogue profita de l'instant où elle leva les yeux vers lui pour user de la légimencie avec appuie visuelle pour envahir sa tête.

… et il eut l'impression de se prendre un mur en pleine tête.

 _Tchak !_

Il sursauta quand un couteau cranté fut brusquement planté dans la pierre à un cheveu de sa main avec un sourire menaçant et deux yeux d'argents

\- Je sais ce que t'essaies de faire, et crois-moi, obstines-toi et ça te fera plus mal qu'à moi, lui dit la jeune femme avec calme.

 _Bzzzt…_

Rogue risqua un œil vers le couteau pour voir qu'une mouche avait été épinglée sous la pointe et poussait un « bzzt » d'agonie. Avec un rire de gosse, la jeune femme fit tourner le couteau, achevant la mouche, avant d'appuyer son coude juste à côté puis son menton dans sa main. Cette femme était une psychopathe.

Les clients du bar prirent leurs consommations et allèrent s'asseoir à des tables un peu plus loin, sentant que ça risquait de dégénérer. Les « on retrouvera son corps dans la Tamise s'il continue » ne l'impressionnèrent guère. Il avait été un agent double durant la guerre, il avait survécu à Voldemort.

\- Donc, je répète ma question. Tu veux quoi à Portgas ? sourit paisiblement la jeune femme.

Impertinente moldue.

Rogue porta une main à sa ceinture là où il avait rangé sa baguette.

\- Sors ça ici et contre moi, et tu devras t'en acheter une nouvelle, continua plaisamment la jeune femme.

Elle termina de préparer les shots de B52 qu'on lui avait demandé, avant d'en porter un devant son visage et de souffler doucement sur la boisson, mettant le feu sur le dessus de l'alcool.

Cette femme était une sorcière, certainement spécialisée dans la pyrotechnique.

La barmaid reposa le verre et sortit de dessous le bar une allumette qu'elle alluma sur le premier verre avant de l'utiliser pour mettre le feu aux autres shots. Un serveur arriva immédiatement et ramassa les verres, jetant un regard aussi amusé que ses pensées à Rogue avant de s'en aller, laissant une commande de rhum flip à la jeune femme au passage. Elle eut un air triste à l'annonce de la demande et se mit au travail, envoyant le shaker en l'air le temps de recevoir le paiement d'un client sur le départ. D'un coup de hanche, elle referma le tiroir-caisse et versa l'alcool dans un verre.

\- Je dois parler à cette femme, c'est très important, insista Rogue.

\- On tourne en rond.

\- Que fait une pyrotechnicienne de votre talent derrière un bar à vendre de l'alcool dans un lieu aussi mal famé du Londres moldu ?

\- Je suis la patronne ici. C'est _mon_ bar.

Rogue se redressa avec surprise, regardant la jeune femme avec sa chemise trop grande pour elle faire des allers et venues d'un bout à l'autre du bar.

\- Je dois la voir au sujet de son fils, finit par répondre Rogue.

Un verre éclata dans la poigne de la jeune femme. Les fragments de verres passèrent au travers de ses doigts dans un petit embrasement. En jurant, elle ramassa les restes du verre pour les envoyer dans la poubelle à proximité avant de revenir vers Rogue. Elle récupéra son couteau et le porta à la gorge du sorcier devant elle.

\- Dis-moi qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils et cette lame sera le dernier de tes soucis.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, mon gars. Je suis la personne que tu cherches et si j'apprends qu'on a fait du mal à mon enfant, ça ira très mal.

\- C'est une blague ! s'indigna Rogue.

Le Survivant n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un évoluant dans un lieu aussi mal famé !

.

* * *

.

Thatch sirotait son rhum flip dans un coin reculé du bar, observant de loin la dispute entre Rogue et la barmaid.

Okay, aux dernières nouvelles, Ace était un homme, pourtant, en dépit du fait que ce soit clairement une femme qui servait les boissons, l'ancien pirate reconnaissait aisément l'agilité et l'adresse de son jeune frère commandant, sans parler de sa fascination pour le feu et de son sourire vicieux.

Portgas D. Ace aurait eu des ennuis avec Ivankov quand il avait le dos tourné ?

Peu importe, il était là, et c'était l'essentiel. Thatch pourrait rentrer au bercail.

Le roux la regarda siffler un des serveurs qui hocha la tête en venant la remplacer derrière le bar, laissant la femme aller jusqu'à la scène, se mettant au milieu du projecteur alors qu'un piano triste se mettait à jouer.

 _\- I'm not a stranger to the dark..._

 _Hide away, they say,_

 _'Cause we don't want your broken parts…_

 _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars !_

 _Run away, they say,_

 _No one will love you as you are._

Thatch ferma les yeux, appréciant la voix féminine légèrement cassée qui chantait. La jeune femme s'était prise dans ses bras comme pour se protéger, racontant une histoire que le commandant connaissait que trop bien, puisque c'était aussi la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la voir lever les bras de chaque côté de son visage en serrant ses manches entre ses doigts.

 _\- But I won't let them break me down to dust,_

 _I know that there's a place for us…_

 _For we are glorious… !_

Elle porta une main sous son chapeau et tira avec brutalité sur une baguette de bois qui retenait sa tignasse, laissant libre cours à la cascade d'ébène en de longues boucles aux reflets roux, vaguement réunies dans une tresse très lâche sous l'audience captivée. Comme toujours, Ace attirait les regards et les cœurs.

 _\- When the sharpest words wanna cut me down !_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out !_

 _I am brave, I am bruised,_

 _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me !_

Elle déchira sa chemise en s'avançant entre les tables des clients, toujours suivie par le projecteur, continuant son histoire. Le tissu jaune dans ses mains fut envoyé voler vers le bar, la laissant avec un micro short retenu à sa taille fine par une ceinture de tissus bleu et avec pour haut un simple bikini noir.

 _\- Look out 'cause here I come !_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum !_

 _I'm not scared to be seen,_

 _I make no apologies, this is me !_

Elle se hissa sur la table d'un client et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, les bras en croix, laissant ses tatouages et ses cicatrices visibles à tous. Thatch fronça les sourcils en voyant celle qui défigurait l'emblème de leur équipage, jumelle à celle sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Comment avait-elle reçu une blessure pareille et survécu ?

 _\- Another round of bullets hits my skin…_

 _Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in !_

 _We are bursting through the barricades !_

 _And reaching for the sun !_

\- _We are warriors_ ! répondit le chœur des employés du bar alors qu'Ace levait le poing vers le plafond.

 _-Yeah, that's what we've become !_

Elle sauta sur une autre table en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide avant de tendre une main vers le bar pour recevoir une bouteille d'absinthe.

 _\- Won't let them break me down to dust,_

 _I know that there's a place for us,_

 _For we are glorious !_

Continuant de sauter de table en table, elle termina au centre de la pièce après le refrain, buvant en trois longues gorgées la totalité de la bouteille pendant l'interlude du chœur, avant de sortir une allumette de sa poche qu'elle alluma sur la semelle de sa chaussure et de souffler dessus, produisant un puissant jet de flammes qui prit des formes d'arabesques libres et sauvages, avant que le feu ne s'éteigne.

 _\- And I know that I deserve your love !_

 _There's nothing I'm not worthy of !_

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le bar, juste à côté de Rogue, retirant son chapeau pour le poser juste à côté de la bière de l'homme, se penchant assez sur lui pour qu'il puisse comprendre le message dans toute son amplitude.

 _\- When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out,_

 _This is brave, this is bruised,_

 _This is who I'm meant to be, this is me !_

Et elle sauta du bar en se recoiffant pour aller de nouveau danser au milieu de clients, entre et sur les tables. Libre, sauvage et captivante, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

 _\- Look out 'cause here I come !_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum !_

 _I'm not scared to be seen !_

 _I make no apologies, this is me !_

Elle sauta de tables en table pour rejoindre la scène, laissant la place au chœur.

 _\- Whenever the words wanna cut me down_

 _I'll send the flood to drown them out._

Les bras en croix, la tête penchée vers l'avant, elle conclut son spectacle :

 _\- This is me !_

Définitivement Ace.

Définitivement la même personnalité flamboyante qui les avait tous charmés. Mais surtout, quelqu'un qui avait enfin compris une leçon qu'ils avaient tous voulu lui enseigner. Celle de se montrer tel qu'il était, de ne plus se cacher et se forcer à rentrer dans un moule pour lequel il n'était pas fait.

Juste être lui.

.

* * *

.

Ace se laissa aller dans le fauteuil de son bureau, les pieds sur le meuble, regardant Rogue s'asseoir devant elle.

\- Vous aimez vous foutre de la gueule des gens, nota avec haine le maître de potion.

\- Si t'avais dit directement ce que tu me voulais, je me serais pas foutu de ta gueule, justement, lui dit Ace en refaisant sa tresse qu'elle enroula de nouveau en chignon qui se logea dans son chapeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ?

Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais la femme le coupa.

\- L'adoption ?

\- En effet.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva de son bureau et vint s'asseoir au bord de celui-ci juste devant l'homme qui se força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous devriez vous remettre une chemise.

\- J'en ai pas d'autre et mes compétence magiques se résume à mettre en feu ce qui me fait chier. Le sujet du moment n'est pas mon attirail, mais l'adoption de mon fils.

Avec un sourire de morveuse, elle tapota son ventre et ses abdominaux très marqués.

\- Et entre nous, je tire beaucoup de fierté de mes muscles. C'est un travail constant de les garder dans cet état quand j'ai aucun adversaire à ma taille. M'enfin. Donc, nous parlions de l'adoption de Harry. Vous avez une idée depuis combien de temps j'élève cet enfant ?

\- Environ cinq ans, si j'en crois les papiers qui ont été transmis au Directeur.

\- C'est ce qui est sur le papier. Dans les faits, ça fera dix ans la nuit d'Halloween. Je me suis retrouvée devant une femme en larmes pleurant la mort d'un époux et je lui ai jurée de prendre soin de l'enfant qu'elle laissait derrière elle en mourant. Harry est littéralement la seule chose que j'ai à perdre. Je n'ai ni famille, ni patrie. J'ai déjà perdu tout ça une fois. Mon fils est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis encore ici.

\- Avez-vous conscience…

\- Du danger ? Ce bar n'est que la _pointe de l'iceberg_. C'est le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les rébus de la société, alors le danger, c'est quelque chose de familier. Si t'es ici pour me faire la morale sur l'environnement dans lequel j'ai élevé mon fils, tu peux dire à ton chef de bien relever le fion pour j'y enfonce ma godasse et qu'il crache mes semelles pendant encore deux trois siècles.

Elle se pencha sur Rogue, le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

\- J'ai entendu bien assez de critiques pour en avoir ras la casquette. Vu comment tes cheveux sont gras, mec, tu flamberas très bien si tu me cherches.

Rogue plissa les yeux et brandit sa baguette, un sort au bord des lèvres.

Un coup pied crocheta sa chaise et son sort fila vers le plafond alors qu'il tombait à la renverse. Avant même de pouvoir se relever, un pied se posa sur sa poitrine, et une lance de feu juste sous son menton.

\- Une combattante, comprit Rogue à voix basse.

\- On m'a appris à me battre alors que je savais à peine marcher. C'est toute ma vie.

Elle retira son pied et s'accroupit à côté de lui, lui présentant une main qu'il saisit pour se redresser légèrement.

\- Je me salis les mains depuis trop longtemps pour changer du jour au lendemain. Mais le seul homme que j'ai appelé _père_ m'a donné une leçon importante. C'est avec de l'argent sale qu'on construit des hôpitaux. Et c'est avec de l'argent sale que je veux faire de mon fils quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un d'assez rodé dans les coups bas pour les voir venir, mais avec assez de morale et d'expérience pour ne pas tomber dans les saletés du monde.

\- Vous êtes une utopiste de croire que grandir dans un environnement pareil fera de lui quelqu'un de bien.

\- J'ai élevé un petit-frère avec moins que ça. Dix ans après, il ramenait la paix dans un pays en crise, là où les autorités étaient pieds et poings liés. Quelque part, voir les mauvais exemples aide au moins un peu.

Facilement, elle le remit debout.

\- Tu t'es pas présenté, pointa la jeune femme.

\- C'est maintenant que vous le remarquez ?

Ace se contenta de rouler des yeux en allant relever la chaise.

\- Rogue. Je suis Severus Rogue. Le maître de potion de votre enfant.

\- J'avais une amie qui adorait faire l'apprentie chimiste. Elle avait réinventé le feu grégeois. Whisky ? Rhum ? Tequila peut-être ? Ou peut-être du saké ? La vodka est en bas, par contre.

\- Vous aimez l'alcool.

\- Mon tatouage parle pour moi. Comment vous dîtes, déjà, vous les anglais ? _Bonding_ ? Maaa, peu importe.

Ace attrapa dans un cabinet d'une bouteille de whisky et deux verres qu'elle déposa sur son bureau alors que Rogue se rasseyait. Il accepta la boisson ambrée qu'on lui tendit.

\- Et l'alcool est un très bon combustible. Tout ce que j'ingère est déjà brûlé. Il m'aura fallu du temps, mais j'ai finalement réussi à maîtriser mes dons jusqu'à ce niveau. L'instinct et les échecs compensent souvent l'éducation qu'on n'a pas.

Elle but une gorgée de son propre verre.

\- Très bel instinct si ça vous a appris à contrer la légimencie. Le directeur était mécontent que vous ayez mis sous _Fidelitas_ votre logement.

\- J'ai deux choses en commun avec les gobelins, le sens des affaires et l'amour des batailles. Enfin, je suis plus une _Adrenaline Junkie_ , mais on se comprend eux et moi. J'ai réglé deux trois affaires pour eux, elles traînaient en longueur parce qu'ils ne sont pas pris au sérieux pour une différence génétique. En échange de la promesse que je m'amuserais pas à braquer leur banque, même si c'est très tentant, ils m'aident à parfaire mes connaissances sur le côté sorcier de la société.

\- Vous ne vous cachez pas, et pourtant, votre fils ment comme un professionnel pour vous.

\- Mon défaut est de ne pas savoir mentir. Je le compense en me contentant d'édulcorer mes paroles ou de rester sur le _need to know_. Et Harry ne ment pas totalement. Outre ce bar qui me sert plus de bureau et lieu de rencontre, j'ai monté une agence de protection pour les starlettes et autres.

\- Choix intéressant.

\- Et maintenant que tu sais tout ça, Rogue. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu as des ordres pour me convaincre de renoncer à mon fils, je suis pas dupe. J'ai eu des lettres de trop de monde à ce sujet ces derniers temps me disant que je devrais laisser une autre famille se charger de lui. Je sais pas qui sont les Parkinson, mais ils apprendront très vite que m'insulter ne me touche pas, mais si on s'en prend à mes proches, là, ce n'est plus pareil. Ma mère a fait une erreur dans le choix d'aimer l'homme qui m'a donné son sang, je suis la première à le dire. Mais c'était la femme la plus admirable qui ait existé.

\- Et vous-même ? Pas de monsieur Portgas, outre l'enfant ?

\- Nan, le dernier était mon grand-père maternel, si jamais il a existé. La question reste la même. Que faisons-nous ?

Rogue sirota son verre, appréciant la brulure de l'alcool dans son sang, tout comme le silence des pensées de la femme et regarda les yeux de cendre braqués sur lui. La forme lui était familière, lui rappelant ceux de Lily, bien que la teinte soit clairement différente.

Il ferma les yeux.

Lily… une stupide erreur de sa part lui avait fait perdre son monde.

Il crispa sa main de libre sur son avant-bras marqué.

\- J'ai fait une promesse. Une promesse en mémoire de la femme que j'ai aimé comme un fou, et, je le réalise pleinement aujourd'hui, une femme qui ne songeait qu'à l'amitié. J'ai fait des erreurs qui ont réduit cette amitié à néant. Erreurs qui ont mené à ce que je la perde. J'ai promis de veiller et protéger tout ce qu'il reste d'elle.

\- Harry.

\- Oui, malheureusement.

Il soupira et fit tournoyer dans son verre le liquide ambré.

\- Comment Harry a-t-il eu la cicatrice sur son arcade sourcilière ? demanda Rogue.

\- C'était avant que je le change d'école. Il avait sept ans. J'avais un peu de retard pour venir le chercher et des rivaux l'ont fait enlever à proximité de la sortie des classes. J'ai interrogé tout le monde, user de toutes les méthodes et en trois heures, j'étais devant leur planque. Ils avaient passé Harry à tabac. Je suis pas la personne la plus sympathique du monde, et surement pas avec le meilleur sens moral, mais je ne touche pas aux enfants.

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, reposant le verre sur son bureau quand il commença à crier sous la pression et l'alcool à entrer en ébullition.

\- Je le lui avais demandé, mais il n'a pas fermé les yeux devant le massacre. Il y avait très longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de mes flammes. Je pense que c'est depuis ce jour qu'il n'arrive plus à consommer de bacon.

Elle mordit ses lèvres.

\- Il tenait tout juste debout, mais il m'a prise dans ses bras pour me dire qu'il m'aimait alors que j'avais encore les mains pleines de sang. Si le reste des blessures ont fini par guérir, il garde cette cicatrice encore aujourd'hui et l'aura certainement encore longtemps.

Voilà qui expliquait un peu du mystère de l'enfant. Et qui le faisait remonter dans l'estime de Rogue.

\- Les cicatrices sont de bons rappels à l'ordre. Vu la taille des vôtres, je pense que votre propre leçon devait être très dure à avaler.

\- Peut-être, mais je referais la même erreur s'il le faut. Parce que rien n'est plus important pour moi que ma famille, et c'est pour la protéger que j'ai eu cette cicatrice, même si j'en suis arrivée là pour tout autre chose.

\- Les erreurs font partie de la vie.

\- La mort aussi.

Ils trinquèrent avec un maigre sourire.

\- Techniquement parlant, mon serment est préservé puisque vous prenez soin de l'enfant, mademoiselle Portgas, même si c'est un peu bancal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'interposerais quand vous faîtes un travail bien plus admirable que l'aurait fait Pétunia Dursley.

\- Ce cheval ?

Ace avala cul sec son verre et se leva de son poste sur le bureau pour aller jusqu'à un placard qu'elle ouvrit pour fouiller dans des papiers. Elle tira un journal qu'elle tendit à Rogue. La Une était claire, même si ça datait d'avril dernier. Les Dursley étaient la famille la plus poissarde du pays et se faisait régulièrement cambrioler.

\- Donnez ça à votre patron.

\- Vous n'êtes pas étrangère à ces incidents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai particulièrement apprécié taguer leur façade !

Rogue retint un reniflement sarcastique en lisant le journal pour en voir l'article.

\- Vengeance ? devina-t-il.

La jeune femme s'était resservie un verre et elle regardait à présent par la fenêtre de son bureau la nuit tombante, tournant le dos à l'enseignant en exposant pleinement son tatouage dorsal.

\- Peu importe les antécédents et les circonstances, dire à un enfant qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir au monde ne se fait pas.

Rogue regarda le dos tatouer de la jeune femme et termina son verre.

\- Je ne vais pas prendre plus de votre temps, ni du mien. Mais le directeur ne laissera pas tomber. De mon côté, je pourrais laisser filtrer des informations intéressantes de temps à autres d'un côté, comme de l'autre.

\- Vous êtes un agent double ! Je déteste les taupes ! rit franchement la brune.

Rogue reposa son verre et se leva.

\- J'offre le whisky, mais n'oubliez pas de payer la bière à Sebastian.

\- J'ai une dernière question pour vous, lui dit Rogue.

Ace se retourna à moitié vers Rogue pour l'écouter.

\- Qui lui a parlé des bezoards non-magique ?

\- Moi.

Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

\- L'homme qui aurait pu être le père de Harry était un navigateur de génie et un redoutable médecin, souffla-t-elle.

\- Très bonne soirée.

\- De même.

.

* * *

.

Thatch regarda Rogue payer au bar puis partir.

Il se leva de son coin d'ombre, cessant de se fondre dans la masse des criminels et des rejetés qui s'amusaient et se donnaient en spectacle. On devait sentir qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère parce qu'on lui laissa le passage jusqu'au bar.

\- J'aimerai voir la femme qui tenait le bar avant vous. C'est la patronne, si je me trompe pas.

\- Yep. Vous voulez quoi à Fire Fist ?

Quel manque d'originalité… En même temps Iro avait été la preuve que la D. n'était pas douée pour trouver des noms et surnoms originaux.

\- Dîtes-lui qu'un certain Thatch de la Quatrième veut la voir. Et si elle dit que je suis mort ou un truc du genre, qu'elle me rencontre pour le vérifier.

\- Si vous la dérangez pour des conneries, c'est votre corps qui finira dans la Tamise. Alors j'espère que vous êtes prêt.

\- Ça fait dix ans que j'attends ça.

L'homme cessa d'essuyer son verre, jeta le torchon sur son épaule et alla prendre un téléphone, composant un court numéro.

\- Patronne ? Y'a un client qui veut vous voir. Thatch de la Quatrième… Nan, il a pas l'air de blaguer… Ba, justement, il vous invite à le vérifier vous-même… hum… humhum… Bien reçu.

Il raccrocha.

\- Votre nuque s'i'ou plaît.

Thatch pencha la tête vers l'avant pour laisser voir sa nuque au barman en poussant ses cheveux du passage pour qu'il puisse voir le symbole des Shirohige qu'il avait tatoué dessus. Une tape sur l'épaule lui fit signe de se redresser. Il écouta les indications de l'homme et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ace.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et pénétra dans la pénombre du bureau.

Ace se détourna de la fenêtre et le dévisagea alors qu'il refermait la porte.

\- T'as eu des ennuis avec Ivankov, frangin ? J'aurai voulu voir la tête de l'ananas déplumé devant le changement.

Le silence était un mauvais signe, surtout quand elle avait baissé la tête pour cacher son visage avec son chapeau. Le léger tremblement des épaules de la demoiselle n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé du loup-garou.

\- Ace.

Elle releva la tête en inspirant profondément, se mordant une lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Le plus vieux se contenta d'ouvrir les bras et elle fonça dedans pour pleurer. En silence, il referma ses bras sur elle, retenant tant bien que mal ses propres larmes.

Il n'était plus seul.

.

* * *

.

 **S'il y en a UN SEUL qui me demande les titres des chansons, je vous jure, je sors le _Necronomicon_ et je vous maudis jusqu'à la dernière génération. Parce que vous me faîtes rire les gens qui me laissent des commentaires pour ça, mais c'est la preuve que vous êtes sélectif dans vos lectures, parce que je veux bien faire un pavé à chaque fois, mais c'est le genre d'information que je mets en INTRODUCTION ! Donc, si vous arrivez ici et me sortez ces questions, je vous invite à remonter tout en haut pour obtenir vos réponses. Merci :)**


	5. So fluffy I'm going to die

**Bonjour à tous ! Toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre (je vous raconte pas la panique que j'ai eu en réalisant vendredi que j'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de ma bêta et de mon soulagement de voir le chapitre enfin dans ma boite mail).**

 **Ensuite, je le répète, mais pour tout ce qui est actualités et autres, on peut me retrouver sur Twitter sous l'identifiant de PlumeEnBalade.**

 **Maintenant, on peut attaquer les commentaires pour lesquels je ne vous remercierais jamais assez :**

 **1804Falcon** : Merci pour le compliment et le soutien, ça fait très plaisir !

 **Barukku Iris** : Si tu ris c'est une bonne chose, on a besoin de rire dans la vie, alors, même si ce n'était pas le but de ce chapitre, c'est déjà cool. Aaaah, le confrontation, tu vas voir, j'en ai une autre ici aussi, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

 **Lun'Art** : eh bien, je vais être honnête... des gens me suivent, apparemment de mon lectorat... mais je sais pas qui est qui. C'est gênant. / je ne répondrais pas à cette question concernant le trio...nous verrons bien/ J'ai failli me tirer une balle dans le pied en faisant cette publication à l'avance, parce que, pour le coup, ben... j'ai failli ne pas avoir de chapitre pour ce week-end. Mes bêtas que ce soit Mai96 ou ManaY font un boulot toujours aussi monstrueux./ La façon dont Drago a été rembarré est importante. Les paroles de Harry vont beaucoup influencer les choses. Tu verras aujourd'hui / Je pars du principe qu'il s'est fait rabâcher l'importance du travail scolaire et qu'il veut que sa mère soit fier de lui. Pour ça il veut réussir là où elle a échoué donc ici, l'école. Après, concernant le mordant du garçon, soyons réaliste, les chiens ne font pas des chats, comme tu l'as dit. Contente en tout cas que tu aimes ça. / Dans le livre, il l'attaque en premier sans raison, comme ici. Sauf que contrairement à la victime qu'est le Harry d'origine, le mien a appris à bonne école à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. D'où le "clash"./ Rogue accepte plus de bien vouloir prendre du recul sur Harry pour faire le point et savoir s'il est vraiment un Potter comme James ou plus du genre Lily. Ils ne seront jamais amis mais ils se tireront pas dans les pattes. / Le côté bipolaire de Thatch n'est pas dû à sa solitude, mais contente que tu apprécies. Ah ba, la fierté, elle a prit un coup, mais ils sont en famille, donc, pas grave./ J'ai toujours du mal avec le Dumby manipulateur, c'est difficile de l'écrire correctement sans être caricaturale.

 **Linewhirosa** : Je suis la reine des cliffhanger, tu devrais le savoir !/ Contente que la rencontre avec Rogue ait été une réussite pour toi. / J'ai pas dit qu'il perdait son agent double ! mais je confirme qu'il va s'en prendre pas mal dans la figure/ J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour toutes mes fics,mais bon, quand j'ai les idées d'un côté mais pas de l'autre...

 **Kira07865** : Merci!

 **Misstykata** : T'es ma imouto je pourrais pas te faire ça ! Et je proteste, je ne fais pas peur... du moins, pas tant que ça.

 **Lilireyna** : je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le retour de Marco~

 **Neko chan 124** : contente que tu trouves le chapitre émouvant.

 **maudinouchette** : j'ai des chapitres bien plus long dans mes réserves, alors, attend un peu avant de t'émouvoir sur ce sujet.

 **DarkMoonOfShadow** : on y est enfin à cette suite attendue.

 **blue firegreen** : heureuse de savoir que tu aimes autant mes histoires./ On verra pour Rogue/ Je confirme, le film est giga./ Je ne me force pas à écrire ça coule tout seul, même si j'ai parfois des blocages scénaristiques (dernier exemple en date, la bataille du ministère)

 **Phoenix penna** : merci encore pour ta longue review !

 **Cobra** : j'ai une théière en fonte, tu veux vraiment la recevoir sur le crâne ? / Contente que tu trouves ce chapitre superbe et que tu notes "l'innocence" de Hermione devant le racisme de Drago./ Rogue s'est ouvert un peu trop vite devant une inconnue, donc, la scène n'est pas parfaite, mais on verra ce que ça apportera./

 **Guest** : J'avoue que c'est une sacrée coïncidence, mais au moins, tu n'auras pas eut à la chercher pour comprendre.

 **Sebferga** : On y est.

 **Cymbelyyne** : Tu peux apaiser tes craintes, parce qu'à moins que ma bêta jette le tablier, j'ai encore soixante chapitre d'écrit derrière, donc, de la lecture, vous en aurez pour un moment/Heureuse de voir que tu trouves mon histoire addictive.

 **Arya39** :Me parle pas de flemme, j'ai un gros souci à ce niveau en ce moment / Ah ba, je pense qu'on saura jamais de pourquoi tu as songé à lui./Que Harry soit différent, c'est inévitable, on s'en doute, l'éducation n'est pas la même. Mais que tu retrouves de l'original dessous, en dehors des cheveux, c'est surprenant./Entraînement, rien de bien exceptionnel pour les lunettes/Rogue avait une image d'un mini-James Potter arrogant et là, il découvre un gamin totalement différent et une mère bizarre, on peut le comprendre. / C'est dans Golden Prince qu'on a la référence à la danseuse orientale et je pourrais bien le refaire un de ces jours dans cette fic / Faut changer un peu les choses, et j'ai des prévisions pour lui / Nan, Ace sera sage pour l'instant / J'aime pas le gigembre non plus, mais les petits pois secs au wasabi, j'en raffole. Pour me soudoyer, soit on m'en offre un paquet soit on me donne un paquet de Shocobon / patiente pour frapper Dumby, va, tu verras, tu le regretteras pas/ Ce genre de pensées, on va les retrouver, parce que l'intérêt de Dumby pour Harry est juste ultra malsain / Tu m'aides pas, parce que le cerveau est très con et il me fait voir que tout est impec, donc... ben, si tu pouvais être plus précise.../ On verra pour les jumeaux / tu veux la mienne en plus pour te tenir chaud ? Elle fait un agréable coussin.

 **Kathelen** : comme tout le monde j'ai un logiciel pour lire de la musique et j'écris souvent avec. Donc, parfois, je tombe sur des morceaux et je me dis "ça irait super pour tel passage ou tel personnage". Par exemple, quand j'ai écrit la Première Tâche eh bien, j'avais The Arena de Lindsey Stirling qui m'a sauté à la figure par les miracles de l'aléatoire et je l'ai joué en boucle durant toute l'écriture de la scène. / J'ai vu le film et j'avoue avoir appris par cœur " _This is me_ ". Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on verra ces titres.

 **Maenas** : c'est un plaisir de faire plaisir. J'écris pour moi à la base, pour me libérer le cerveau, mais si au passage, j'arrive à apporter quelque chose à d'autres, alors, c'est l'essentiel.

 **Mention spéciale à Misstykata et à son propre projet de x-over pour l'inspiration involontaire qu'elle m'a donnée pour le cours de vol.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Deux bouteilles d'alcool avaient déjà pris une sacrée claque pendant la discussion des deux anciens commandants, et la boite de mouchoirs était vide depuis bien longtemps. Dans le lointain, on percevait la musique assourdie du bar pendant que les deux anciens pirates se remettaient de leur discussion. Ace s'était enroulée dans le châle qu'elle avait utilisait pour couvrir son fils quand celui-ci s'endormait ici, il fut un temps. Pas parce qu'elle avait froid, simplement parce qu'elle cherchait du réconfort. Thatch était avachi dans sa chaise, caressant d'un air absent le verre d'alcool vide devant lui sur le bureau, clairement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il sait pas que tu habites le corps de sa mère ? se fit confirmer le roux.

\- Je suis restée à la surface. Sa mère m'a demandé de veiller sur lui, rien de plus, rien de moins. J'attends qu'il soit plus vieux. Parce que je sais que ce jour-là, je perdrai mon enfant et que je préfère le perdre quand il sera capable de se défendre un minimum.

Thatch eut un reniflement sarcastique, s'attirant un regard noir de la brune.

\- Tu envisages toujours le pire, t'as pas changé.

\- J'ai élevé cet enfant, je pense pouvoir prétendre le connaître plus que toi, alors garde ton commentaire.

L'homme leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant, monsieur positive attitude ? murmura Ace.

\- Je continue mes recherches et tu vas m'aider avec ça.

La brune se contenta de lever un sourcil dans la pénombre de son bureau.

\- J'ai une source d'information assez hard à décrypter pour retourner au bercail. Je l'ai trouvée par hasard dans un endroit de l'école qui s'appelle la Salle sur Demande. J'ai quelques théories que je peux pas expérimenter parce que je suis sous surveillance du nain de jardin géant qui sert de directeur de l'école.

\- Donc, tu récoltes les infos et je les tente, c'est ça ? comprit la jeune femme.

\- Yep.

\- Il peut essayer d'intercepter ton courrier, t'en as conscience ?

\- C'est pour ça que ton fils sera l'intermédiaire. J'espère qu'il est un bon comédien.

\- Bien plus que moi. Harry est intelligent et instinctif. Marco aurait été heureux d'avoir un fils pareil.

Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'endiguer une nouvelle crise de larmes. Son frère posa une main sur son bras en signe de soutien, et le serra, se penchant par-dessus le bureau pour regarder la femme avec sérieux.

\- On est ensemble dans cette galère, on va s'en sortir, ne t'en fait pas. On retrouvera tout le monde et tu pourras sauter au cou du piaf en lui disant qu'il est papa. Alors, accroche-toi. On va montrer à cet univers ce qu'il se passe avec deux commandants de Shirohige ensemble.

La brune eu un maigre sourire en acceptant les paroles de réconfort de son frère.

\- Prête à envoyer chier tout le monde ? demanda le roux en présentant son poing au milieu du bureau entre lui et sa sœur.

\- Ouep ! sourit Ace en répondant au check.

.

* * *

.

Leur leçon de vol était enfin placardée sur le tableau d'affichage.

Et ils l'avaient en commun avec les Serpentard, ce qui en fit râler plus d'un.

Harry s'en foutait comme de sa première couche. On le laissait en paix, il faisait chier personne et ça, Malefoy l'avait saisi assez vite. Le blond pouvait néanmoins se montrer gonflant, et la semaine qui précéda la leçon, il le prouva, parlant à qui voulait et ne voulait pas l'entendre de balais volants et d'histoires à sa gloire sur une course poursuite avec un hélicoptère piloté par des Moldus. Il avait raconté une de ses histoires à proximité des Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que Dean lui demande gentiment d'arrêter ses conneries, ou au moins apprendre à dire correctement le nom de l'appareil à sa poursuite.

Malefoy n'était pas le seul à se vanter. A l'en croire, Seamus Finnigan avait également passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire des acrobaties aériennes en pleine campagne. Même Ronald racontait qu'il avait failli entrer en collision avec un deltaplane alors qu'il pilotait le vieux balai de son frère Charlie.

\- Bravo le Statut du Secret ! se moquait à chaque fois Harry.

Cela avait le mérite de la faire boucler à plus d'un.

Quand on ne vantait pas ses compétences en vol, tous les élèves issus de familles de sorciers parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch. Ronald avait déjà eu une longue dispute avec Dean à propos du football, puisqu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à un jeu qui ne comportait qu'une seule balle et où il était interdit de voler. Un soir Harry avait surpris Ron en train de tapoter une affiche de Dean représentant l'équipe de football de West Ham pour essayer, en vain, de faire bouger les joueurs. Cela l'avait bien fait rire. Le D., lui, était plus axé sports de combat, ce qui était normal avec ce que sa mère lui apprenait depuis des années. Dean et lui s'étaient plus d'une fois pris gentiment le bec sur l'intérêt du brun pour le catch, soi-disant que c'était que du chiqué et du cinéma. Ce à quoi il se voyait répondre que les footballeurs étaient des acteurs encore pires que les catcheurs puisqu'ils pleuraient pour des prunes et faisaient de la comédie pour faire chier le monde.

Pour les Patils, les balais, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Elles, elles étaient plus adeptes du tapis volant qui était malheureusement interdit en Angleterre. Pourtant, à les entendre, ça avait l'air ultra plaisant et confortable une balade en tapis volant.

Neville, en revanche, n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Sa grand-mère s'y était toujours opposée. Harry avait déjà dit ce qu'il pensait de la grand-mère avec un tact aux abonnés absents. À trop enrouler Neville dans du papier bulle, la vieille l'empêchait de se démarquer et de faire ses preuves. Si on arrêtait cinq minutes de lui dire qu'il était un incompétent et tout, le garçon pourrait se prouver talentueux. Harry se demandait néanmoins s'il n'y avait pas _autre chose_ sous l'affaire. Parce que Neville parlait toujours de sa grand-mère, mais _jamais_ de ses parents. Quand en passant, il l'entendit dire que la baguette qu'il utilisait était celle de son père, le D. avait compris que comme lui, son ami était orphelin. Avec innocence, Harry lui avait demandé si c'était sa grand-mère maternelle ou paternelle pour ensuite écrire une lettre acide à la vieille femme pour lui conseiller d'arrêter de projeter l'image de son défunt fils sur Neville, parce que ça ne ramènerait pas ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle étouffait la personnalité de l'enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Harry attendait encore la réponse à sa lettre, même si c'était pour se faire engueuler.

Quant à Hermione, elle redoutait autant que Neville la première leçon de vol, car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par cœur dans un livre – et pourtant elle avait essayé ! Harry avait réussi, à sa grande surprise, à la vexer en lui demandant si elle comprenait au minimum les informations qu'elle apprenait. Le tact et lui, ça faisait bien dix.

Le premier cours de vol sur balai devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, elle leur infligea les stupides conseils en matière de vol qu'elle avait trouvés à la bibliothèque dans un livre intitulé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Neville buvait ses paroles, dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à tenir sur un balai, mais tous les autres furent ravis que l'arrivée du courrier interrompe la conférence d'Hermione.

Harry fut très heureux de voir le retour de Yuki avec d'autres devoirs et leçons non magiques et des bonbons. Pas pour les sucreries, seulement parce que sa mère lui avait répondu et donc elle était toujours vivante. En lisant la lettre, il resta perplexe. Sa mère lui demandait de lui renvoyer le pot de caramels quand il serait vide parce qu'elle voulait tenter quelque chose avec.

Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait _encore_ inventé ?

\- Portgas… qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ma grand-mère ? demanda faiblement Neville qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher du parchemin entre ses mains que lui avait envoyé la vieille Londubat.

\- Du moment qu'elle a compris mon message, c'est l'essentiel, se contenta de répondre le D. en buvant son jus d'orange d'un air faussement indifférent.

\- Elle me dit que tu manques vraiment de tact mais qu'elle va prendre en compte les points que tu as soulevé _. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit_ !

Harry ouvrit le pot de bonbons mous et le tendit au garçon.

\- La vérité. Tu n'es pas ton père. Tu es toi. Il serait temps qu'elle le comprenne.

La bouche du garçon lunaire s'ouvrit et se referma en silence sous le choc, alors que Dean se servait dans le pot de caramels mous.

Hermione eut un soupir en secouant la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres alors que Parvati luttait en vain pour ne pas rire.

.

* * *

.

A trois heures et demie, les élèves de Gryffondor sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer à l"horizon.

Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Harry avait entendu les jumeaux Weasley se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son balai : il était vieux et pas en très bon état. Le truc bien cliché des vieilles sorcières. Est-ce que ce truc pourrait supporter son poids ?

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! »

\- Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Neville ne bougea pas.

\- Londubat, Granger, ce truc réagit comme un animal. Essayez avec de l'assurance et l'autorité, souffla le D.

Hermione inspira profondément, retint son souffle et le laissa ressortir pour calmer sa nervosité, avant de froncer les sourcils avec détermination.

\- Debout !

Cette fois, le balai sauta dans sa main, lui tirant un petit cri de victoire. Elle leva un pouce à l'adresse de son ami qui hocha la tête. Neville, lui, n'y était pas encore, même si le balai faisait désormais des petits tours sur lui-même. Il sentait la peur du garçon qui aurait préféré rester les deux pieds au sol.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position, pointa à Malefoy qu'il tenait très mal son balai, malgré toutes ses histoires sur ses exploits, mais finalement, ils étaient tous en position.

\- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

\- Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Poussant un juron japonais, Harry frappa le sol et décolla à son tour pour rejoindre son ami, laissant tomber sa robe de sorcier, l'air lui sifflant dans les oreilles alors qu'il rejoignait rapidement la hauteur de son camarade.

Il ressentit une joie intense en découvrant soudainement qu'il savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse de liberté. Lorsqu'il tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut, il entendit s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui le suivaient des yeux, une exclamation admirative de Ronald et les cris de banshees de madame Bibine. Peu importe ce qu'on disait, il avait juste l'impression d'être né avec un balai dans les mains.

Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Neville, le retenant juste à temps pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

\- Oi ! Accroche-toi !

\- J'ai… j'ai la trouille… gémit le garçon en se retenant de chialer.

\- Regarde pas en bas, regarde- _moi_! T'occupe pas du reste !

Le garçon hocha faiblement la tête, se forçant à fixer le brun.

\- Tu vas incliner doucement ton balai vers le bas, okay ? Comme moi. Tout doucement…

Avec douceur, Harry inclina le manche vers l'avant et en tremblant, Neville en fit de même, fermant les yeux de peur.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux, c'est pire encore ! Reste avec moi !

Londubat rouvrit ses paupières alors que le D. lâchait d'une main son balai pour le poser sur celui de son camarade et ainsi, amorcer une descente lente vers le sol. Une fois les deux pieds à terre, Neville se dépêcha de descendre de son balai pour s'effondrer dans l'herbe, les jambes coupées.

\- Tu vois, on a réussi ! encouragea Harry en lui frottant le dos pour se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Monsieur Portgas ! Qui vous a donné le droit de quitter le sol !? rouspéta l'enseignante.

\- _Je_ me suis donné ce droit parce que _vous_ êtes censée nous encadrer mais vous êtes restée au sol sans rien faire alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber et de se faire très mal ! rugit le D. en montant d'office au front. C'est _vous_ qui auriez dû être là-haut, pas moi ! Vous êtes incompétente dans votre rôle d'enseignante !

La femme ouvrit et referma la bouche, prise de court par la virulence du gamin de onze ans alors que tout le monde dévisageait le D. comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

\- Vingt point en moins et une semaine de retenue !

Le D. marmonna quelque chose en japonais pour montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à carrer et remit Neville debout.

\- Il est en état de choc, je l'amène à l'infirmerie, et n'essayez même pas de m'en empêcher.

Sans un regard pour ses camarades, le garçon entraîna son ami tremblant et livide avec lui.

.

* * *

.

Harry conservait un air buté en venant dîner ce soir-là.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Parvati. On raconte que McGonagall voulait te voir.

\- Détention _deux_ semaines, répondit le garçon en s'asseyant à table.

\- Tu en avais juste une à la base, nota Hermione. Que tu mérites, on ne traite pas les gens d'incompétent comme ça, surtout quand on est un novice.

\- Granger, Neville aurait pu se blesser ou pire, se _tuer_ si je n'étais pas aller le rejoindre ! C'est cette femme qui aurait dû le faire, pas moi !

Avec colère, il laissa tomber une grosse cuillère de purée dans son assiette.

\- Je me suis récolté une semaine de plus parce que je l'ai insultée devant McGonagall. Mais je ne regrette pas ! Pour le coup, je suis privé de leçon de vol et je m'en contre-fou !

Une seconde cuillère de purée vint rejoindre la mini-montagne dans son assiette et il essaya de la noyer dans du ketchup.

\- Amusez-vous bien tous les trois ! ricana Dean.

Harry releva le nez de son mélange pour regarder le garçon.

\- Tout les _trois_ ?

Hermione piqua un fard et se cacha dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Hermione et Malefoy t'ont défendu, lui expliqua Parvati. Oui, oui, ça nous a surpris aussi. Entre Miss Parfaite et le Prince des Serpentard, on s'y attendait vraiment pas.

\- Mouches, Portgas, attention aux mouches, avertit Dean en refermant la mâchoire de son ami. Sinon, comment va Neville ?

\- L'infirmière le garde en observation et le laissera rentrer ce soir. Pourquoi t'as pris ma défense, Granger ?

\- Parce que tu avais raison en disant que c'était elle qui aurait dû porter assistance à Neville. Et Malefoy pensait la même chose, même s'il a eu l'air assez surpris de le dire tout haut.

Le D. se retrouva la bouche de nouveau grande ouverte, faisant que Dean la lui referma manuellement encore une fois.

.

* * *

.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, Malefoy.

Le blond se détourna du brun avec un air hautain.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, Portgas. Je n'ai fait que pointer l'incompétence d'un enseignant, se justifia le Serpentard. La stupidité des Gryffondor est contagieuse.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre (elle n'était pas stupide !), mais Harry la coupa en éclatant de rire, s'attirant le regard perplexe des deux autres élèves.

\- T'es un tsundere en fait ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! ricana le D.

\- De quoi ? Tu viens de m'insulter, non ? gronda le blond alors que des tâches rouges de colère commençaient à se former sur ses joues pâles.

\- Tsundere, c'est un mot japonais pour décrire une personne froide à la limite de l'hostile, qui montre involontairement son côté amical de temps à autres. La phrase « c'est pas pour toi que je fais ça » est quasiment un aveux d'être un ou une tsundere !

\- On est pas pote ! protesta le blond en devenant encore plus rouge, faisant pouffer de rire Hermione.

\- Je comprends, Malefoy, t'en fait pas. Du moment que tu vires pas au Yandere, c'est bon pour moi.

Avant que les deux autres ne puissent lui demander ce qu'était un Yandere, madame Bibine débarqua, s'attirant trois lourds regards noirs. Elle les ignora aisément et les conduisit jusqu'à la salle des Trophées du troisième étage, leur disant qu'ils devaient les nettoyer sans magie et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir tant qu'elle ne leur dirait pas qu'ils avaient fini.

\- Même si nous ne sommes pas totalement en tort, cela ne sert à rien de protester, Malefoy, coupa Hermione en voyant le blond sur le point de se plaindre. Plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite on pourra aller se coucher.

Elle ramassa le matériel que leur avait distribué la prof et s'éloigna d'un air digne pour se planter devant une vitrine et se mettre au travail. En grognant, Malefoy en fit autant, suivi de Harry qui adressa un sourire froid à Bibine quand elle leur annonça qu'elle passerait voir où ils en étaient un peu plus tard.

Avec un soupir, le D. ouvrit une vitrine et retira sa robe, se rappelant que la boite de caramel était dedans. Il retira son jersey et sa cravate, laissant tomber le tout par terre.

\- Granger, tu veux prendre le risque ?

Hermione se détourna de la vitrine qu'elle était en train de nettoyer et vit la boite de bonbons que secouait le brun. Elle hésita puis soupira.

\- Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi, Portgas. Je t'assure, si ça me bousille mon appareil dentaire, tu me le paieras.

\- Mets-le sous la langue et suçote-le comme ça.

\- Je croyais que ta mère avait peu de bonbons chez vous ?

\- C'est la secrétaire de maman qui lui demande de me les faire passer.

La boite de caramels glissa sur le sol jusqu'à Hermione qui s'en prit quelques-uns avant lui renvoyer le paquet en plastique dur.

\- Malefoy ?

Le blond cessa de grommeler dans son coin pour regarder le brun, prêt à lui dire d'aller se faire mettre, avant de voir l'autre garçon secouer la boite de bonbons en invitation. Malefoy hésita un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Merci Portgas.

La boite glissa jusqu'au blond qui se servit avant de la renvoyer. Drago défit un des emballages et mit le caramel en bouche d'un air pensif avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, je l'admets, les moldus savent faire de bonnes sucreries.

\- Je te passerai _Charlie et La Chocolaterie_ , tu baveras en le lisant, en imaginant tous les bonbons dont il est question ! pouffa Hermione.

\- C'est pas le meilleur choix comme lecture pour une fille de dentiste, pointa Harry en récupérant la boite.

Il la laissa par terre et vida totalement la vitrine pour la nettoyer.

\- C'est le premier livre compliqué que j'ai appris à lire, se justifia la demoiselle.

\- Les enfants sorciers s'exercent avec les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ Je trouvais l'histoire _Babbitty Lapina_ drôle, quand j'étais petitavoua Drago.

Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, s'attendant à des moqueries, mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité hors norme de Miss Granger.

\- Je me demande s'il y a un exemplaire de ces contes accessible à la bibliothèque…

Le Serpentard la regarda comme si elle avait deux têtes.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être curieuse et de vouloir découvrir, non ? Et toi Portgas, t'as lu quoi ?

\- _Issun-bôshi_! informa joyeusement le garçon. L'histoire est plus ou moins semblable à celle de Tom Pouce.

\- La logique voudrait qu'on apprenne la langue locale avant une langue étrangère, Portgas, pointa Drago en s'acharnant avec un chiffon sur une coupe.

\- C'est la langue d'origine de ma mère, donc, ta logique, je lui dis zut !

Hermione secoua la tête avec amusement avant de s'interrompre en voulant nettoyer un écusson.

\- Portgas… viens voir.

Harry enfourna un bonbon dans sa bouche et alla voir Hermione accompagné par un Drago curieux. La demoiselle lui tendit délicatement l'écusson qu'elle avait dans ses mains. En toutes lettres, le nom de James Potter était inscrit sur le métal doré, avec la mention « attrapeur ».

\- Forcément, si ton père faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur, ta facilité avec un balai se comprend largement plus, nota narquoisement Drago.

Le D. caressa du pouce l'objet avant de le rendre à Hermione.

\- Ils te manquent ? murmura la demoiselle.

\- Pas vraiment. Si encore j'avais des souvenirs ou quoique ce soit pour comparer, peut-être, mais j'ai toujours vécu comme un Portgas. On peut difficilement regretter quelque chose dont on n'a pas de souvenirs, quand on a autre chose à la place. Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir de père, c'est tout.

Il retourna à son poste. Il tira l'alliance de sa défunte mère de son col, l'observa un instant avant de la ranger et de reprendre le nettoyage.

.

* * *

.

Hermione referma une énième vitrine en soupirant.

Bibine devait repasser mais ils ne l'avaient pas vue une seule fois et le château aussi silencieux n'était pas rassurant. Elle sursauta quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Neville. Les trois autres étudiants le regardèrent avec perplexité.

\- J'me suis perdu, avoua le garçon.

Harry regarda sa montre sur son poignet et jura.

\- Bibine nous a abandonnés ! Il est plus de minuit !

\- Si on se fait prendre, je doute que dire qu'on était en retenue changera quoique ce soit ! siffla avec colère Drago.

Les trois jeunes se dépêchèrent de ranger les affaires, glissèrent dans un coin le matériel pour ensuite souffler les bougies qui les avaient éclairés dans leur travail jusque-là.

Au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les fit sursauter. Immobiles, les yeux grands ouverts en direction de la pièce en question, ils entendirent une voix honnie par toute l'école :

\- Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Saisi à la gorge par l'inquiétude, Harry fit des signes aux trois autres pour qu'ils restent silencieux un maximum et aussi vite que possible, sans pour autant briser le silence, ils filèrent jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des Trophées.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux. J'ai vu la lumière, ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

Ils étaient dans une merde profonde.

Suivi des trois autres, Harry s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant le D. par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure dans un boucan épouvantable.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

Tant pis pour la discrétion.

\- ON FILE ! cria Drago en les aidant à se relever et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe avec son entraînement physique plus poussé. Pas que ça les aida beaucoup, parce qu'il n'avait _aucune_ idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient, voulant juste mettre de la distance entre eux et Rusard. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des _kilomètres_ de la salle des trophées.

Quand on disait que cette école pouvait perdre facilement les nouveaux, ce ne sont pas des conneries.

\- Ok, si on reste discret, on se fera pas prendre, souffla Harry en s'adossant à un mur pour faire redescendre la pression.

Neville, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.

\- Si mon père apprend ce dans quoi vous m'avez entraîné, je n'en ressortirai jamais vivant, haleta Drago en se laissant glisser au sol.

\- Dire… dire que j'étais… une élève parfaite… gémit Hermione. Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor... Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher… où est ta salle commune, Malefoy ?

Le blond platine pointa le sol du doigt.

\- Cachot. On est sous le lac.

\- On trouve l'escalier et on se sépare. En attendant, silence. Neville, la tête au-dessus de ton cœur, sinon, tu vas tourner de l'œil.

Le garçon se redressa en hochant faiblement la tête et avec prudence, ils se remirent tous en route.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

\- Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

Mais oui, on te croit…

\- Ok… combien pour ton silence ? demanda d'office Harry.

L'esprit frappeur cessa de caqueter et regarda le D. avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ne pas nous vendre ou au minimum nous laisser de l'avance, explicita Harry sous le regard ébahi des trois autres.

\- T'es intelligent, gamin ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi… Poudre à gratter dans les vêtements d'un Préfet ou je vous dénonce demain matin ! caqueta Peeves en se frottant les mains.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

\- Je vais te tuer, Portgas, gémit Drago en se prenant le visage dans une main.

\- Fichez l'camp, lança Peeves. Je vous laisse un peu d'avance !

Le quatuor hocha la tête et se remit en course jusqu'au bout du couloir et une porte verrouillée.

\- ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla Peeves là où ils l'avaient laissé. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

\- On est fichus, gémit Neville tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin pour nous !

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, en dépit de son âge et de ses rhumatismes, dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves. Harry fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quoi crocheter la serrure pour se faire pousser de la route.

\- Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

Elle tapota la serrure avec sa baguette magique et murmura :

\- _Alohomora_ !

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

\- Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? demandait Rusard. Vite, dis-moi.

\- On dit : où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

D'autres pas se rapprochant de la localisation de Peeves se firent entendre

\- Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ? insista le concierge.

\- Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, chantonna le Poltergeist de son ton le plus exaspérant.

Mentalement, Harry encouragea l'esprit frappeur à continuer son manège. Ça leur laissait l'occasion de reprendre leur souffles.

\- Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît, céda le concierge.

\- QUELQUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Harry et les trois autres entendirent un bruit semblable à un petit ouragan. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux avant de s'en aller à son tour, soit pour les retrouvés ou se plaindre de l'esprit frappeur.

\- Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Drago. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer.

\- Permets-moi de douter… gémit Neville en tirant Harry par la manche.

Comme il insistait, Harry se retourna. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était trop !

Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans _le_ couloir interdit du troisième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace jusqu'à frôler le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules baveuses hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes et qui empestaient autant qu'un charnier.

Le chien le regardait sans bouger. S'il ne les avait pas encore croqués, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise ou réveillé, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus. Et aucun des jeunes ne voulaient finir en chaire à pâtée.

\- Ok, le chien. On a compris le message, assura Harry.

Le molosse plissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

\- On s'en va, t'en fait pas.

Hermione chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte et ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux.

\- Humhum ! toussota quelqu'un.

Les quatre enfants se figèrent.

\- Maman va me tuer, elle m'a entraîné contre ça… gémit Harry.

Ils se retournèrent en tremblant pour tomber nez à nombril avec le grand professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur Newgate se tenait derrière eux, les mains dans le dos, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Que font donc quatre petits gnomes de première année seuls à minuit passé dans un lieu où il leur a été _dit_ qu'il était _interdit_ _d'aller_ ? s'enquit tranquillement l'adulte.

\- On était en détention, se justifia immédiatement Malefoy.

\- On a eu des soucis durant la leçon de vol et le professeur Bibine nous a mis Har-Portgas, Malefoy et moi en détention ! Elle nous a abandonnés dans la Salle des Trophées en nous interdisant de partir sans qu'elle nous le dise, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je me suis perdu dans les couloirs en revenant de l'infirmerie et je suis tombé sur eux, marmonna Neville en baissant la tête.

\- On a réalisé l'heure et on voulait partir discrètement, mais Rusard nous a coupé notre porte de sortie. On a couru un peu au hasard pour lui échapper… et nous voilà…

Thatch soupira et secoua la tête, blasé par l'histoire qu'il entendait, comme s'il s'était attendu à une histoire aussi abracadabrante.

\- Vous avez été contaminés par la malchance légendaire des D. Allez, je vous raccompagne et je toucherai deux mots à Bibine demain matin.

\- Vous nous croyez ? s'étrangla Drago.

\- Moui. Vous n'auriez pas mentionné un professeur pour sortir une histoire pareille, sauf si vous le faîtes chanter. On va d'abord te déposer chez les Serpentard, puis ensuite, on verra pour vous trois. Ralalala, les jeunes, j'vous jure…

Les mains dans les poches, il conduisit d'abord les quatre enfants jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard, au fin fond des cachots, laissant Drago devant un mur avant de tourner les talons pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son dortoir sans trahir le « secret ». Les Gryffondor morts de fatigues et de trouilles montèrent jusqu'au septième étage et au tableau de la Grosse Dame, accompagnés par le loup-garou qui humait tranquillement un air presque entraînant en marchant. Harry le connaissait, il en était certain.

\- On va être puni ? demanda finalement Hermione avec une petite voix en jouant nerveusement avec ses manches.

\- Nan, vous en faîtes pas. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Et oui, gamin, y'a de forte chance que ta mère te botte le cul comme elle seule sait le faire, pour avoir porté aussi peu d'attention à ton environnement.

\- Vous connaissez ma mère ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Où êtes-vous donc allés ? demanda le portrait en voyant le groupe arriver, faisant sursauter les élèves qui n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

\- Aucune importance, répliqua Thatch au tableau. C'est ici que je vous laisse.

Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

\- Vous avez pas répondu à ma question, pointa le D.

Thatch eut un rire chaleureux.

\- Je connais très bien l'allumette indisciplinée et sans instinct de survie qu'est Hiken. Bonne nuit les jeunes.

Et il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir.

\- Bon, vous me donnez le mot de passe ? demanda la Grosse Dame.

\- Groin de porc ? lui dit Neville avec hésitation

Le tableau pivota aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres pour se remettre de leurs émotions et de la frousse qu'ils avaient eues.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, essayant de faire sens à ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit enfin Harry. J'y connais pas grand-chose en créature magique, mais vu la taille du machin et de sa dangerosité, je peux dire qu'il a rien à foutre dans un couloir aussi fréquenté.

Hermione inspira profondément en chassant sa tignasse de son visage.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

\- Je veux pas te vexer, Hermione, mais il avait trois énormes gueules qui grognaient, j'avais pas la tête à regarder ses pattes, gémit Neville en retrouvant sa langue.

\- J'ai aperçu quelque chose dans le noir, mais pas les détails, avoua le D.

\- Il était sur une trappe, précisa la jeune fille.

\- On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, donc.

Harry eut un rire légèrement hystérique sur les bords.

\- Bon ben on a trouvé l'entrée des enfers ! conclut-il.

\- C'est pas drôle Portgas ! rouspéta Hermione.

\- Les cerbères sont censés être de bons chiens de garde, c'est possible qu'il garde quelque chose, pointa Neville.

\- Mais _quoi_ ? On est dans une école, kuso ! s'énerva Harry en se levant d'un bond.

\- Cette école ne tourne pas rond, à moins que ce soit commun à toutes les écoles de magies du monde, maugréa Hermione. On était dans le couloir interdit. Un sort de première année nous a permis d'y accéder. Si l'endroit est hors limite parce qu'il est dangereux, on aurait dû mettre des protections plus importantes.

\- C'est pas normal, confirma Neville.

La demoiselle se leva et les fixa d'un regard flamboyant.

\- Ce soir, je vais me coucher, mais j'aurai des réponses, assura-t-elle.

\- Rajoute mon nom. Mais après une nuit de sommeil, parce que j'ai le crâne en compote, renchérit le D.

\- Vous êtes fou, marmonna Neville. Mais je suis d'accord que c'est pas normal.

\- On en parle aux autres ? s'enquit Hermione.

Harry réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, avoua Neville. Connaissant Dean, soit il ne nous croit pas, soit il voudra voir le chien lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien garder dans cette école pour qu'on y mette un cerbère ?

Et une protection insuffisante pour que ledit Cerbère soit aussi facile d'accès.

Le trio se souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher.

\- Portgas…

Harry se détourna de son pyjama pour regarder Neville qui se changeait dans la clarté de la lune.

\- Merci de ton aide cet après-midi.

\- Me remercie pas, les amis sont là pour ça.

.

* * *

.

Harry était arrivé le premier à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs ce samedi-là.

Il fit tomber les derniers bonbons au caramel dans sa main et remarqua un papier de couleur différente dans le fond, dévoilant maintenant que les sucreries ne prenaient pas toute la place. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui avant de plonger sa main dans l'emballage pour récupérer le papier. Il le lut en silence et discrètement, avant que ses sourcils sautent sur son front en voyant ce que sa mère lui disait.

C'était normal que le professeur Newgate semble la connaître, si c'était quasiment son frère !

Il plia le papier et le glissa dans sa poche.

On avait besoin de lui pour faire passer des documents au travers une possible fouille, donc ?

Il glissa l'emballage dans son sac et leva un sourcil en voyant Drago arriver à sa table avec un garçon à la peau sombre de sa maison.

\- On peut s'installer ?

\- Thomas aide Finnigan et les Patils sont entre elles. Du moment que t'es aussi civil avec Granger et Londubat que tu l'as été jeudi soir, c'est ok.

Il tendit une main à l'autre garçon.

\- Portgas D. Harry.

\- Zabini Blaise, se présenta l'inconnu en lui serrant la main.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à la table à l'instant où Neville et Hermione arrivaient. Si le timide garçon eut un instant d'hésitation, la demoiselle continua sa route et se présenta à Blaise avant de s'asseoir.

\- Vous venez travailler avec nous ? s'enquit la lionne.

\- On espère que l'osmose nous permettra de mieux apprendre et comprendre, répondit Blaise.

Drago déposa son sac à côté de celui de Harry et fouilla dedans.

\- Tu en es où avec ton dossier sur les bézoards, Portgas ? demanda Drago.

\- Bouclé hier, bon pour le prochain cours de potion.

Il jeta un œil au blond toujours penché sur son sac pour le voir glisser quelque chose dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre Préfet, à s'agiter comme ça ? demanda Zabini.

\- Poil à gratter dans les pompes, c'est radical ! sourit férocement le D.

Neville cacha son envie de rire derrière son livre avant que le silence ne revienne sur la table d'étude. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Rogue passe par là et ne les regarde avec deux yeux ronds.

\- Un souci, professeur ? demanda Zabini alors que Neville se recroquevillait sur sa chaise et qu'Hermione se raidissait.

En silence, Rogue les regarda, hocha la tête avec une certaine satisfaction et tourna son attention sur Harry.

\- Votre dossier, monsieur Portgas ?

\- Fait. Pour résumer, si on prend en compte les différents types de bézoards, vu que les compositions sont différentes, on arrive forcément à des potions différentes. Pour ceux faits avec des débris médicamenteux, ça peut même avoir un effet inverse à ceux que l'on utilise en cours, en tant que poison et non pas antidote.

\- Intéressant, j'attends de voir ça.

Il tourna les talons, laissant les quatre étudiants perplexes derrière lui.

.

* * *

.

Harry redescendit dans la salle commune au pas de course. Il avait vu quelque chose d'intéressant par la fenêtre et pas question de laisser passer l'occasion. Il s'arrêta à la table de Neville, qui montrait à Hermione son herbier, glissant entre eux le journal que Drago lui avait donné discrètement ce matin-là, avant de sortir de la salle commune dans sa tenue civile, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse.

S'il en croyait le message de Malefoy, un coffre de Gringott avait été cambriolé dans la soirée de son anniversaire. Coffre apparemment vidé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Un petit morceau de parchemin accroché avec un petit sort collant sous la photo indiquait que le coffre en question, le numéro 713, appartenait à Dumbledore.

Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner que ce qu'on avait voulu voler se trouvait désormais dans l'école et sous le chien à trois têtes.

Harry fit un dérapage dans le hall d'entrée et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'extérieur, le souffle difficile, filant vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Comme il l'avait vu depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir, le professeur Newgate était là, faisant des katas d'un art martiaux quelconque en travaillant sur sa respiration. Il s'arrêta en voyant le gosse haletant devant lui et en profita pour boire un peu d'eau d'une bouteille qu'il avait posée au pied d'un arbre.

\- Nanda ? s'enquit le roux.

\- Je… je peux m'entraîner avec vous, _oji-san_? demanda le petit brun en se redressant.

L'adulte termina de boire et reposa sa bouteille avec un sourire, avant de se mettre en garde basse, les bras levés avec ses mains ouvertes et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Harry était si occupé par ses cours, les rendez-vous de révisions auxquels Drago et Blaise se joignaient désormais et ses séances d'entraînement qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard depuis déjà deux mois. Sa mère lui manquait, mais recevoir des lettres de sa part comblait le vide de son absence et lui assurait qu'elle était toujours vivante, sans compter qu'il faisait tout son possible pour la rendre fière de lui. A côté, il faisait passer entre ses devoirs par correspondance les documents que lui donnait discrètement Thatch à chaque entraînement. Le garçon avait essayé de les lire, mais c'était apparemment codé et il avait bien trop de chose à faire pour s'y atteler, même si les cours lui paraissaient un peu plus facile, maintenant qu'il avait assimilé les notions les plus élémentaires.

.

* * *

.

Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une originale odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Et apparemment le professeur Flitwick décida qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané digne d'un film à succès. Enfin, Harry espérait plutôt parvenir à faire décoller un objet d'un peu plus haut que trois centimètres comme il y arrivait sans sa baguette grâce à l'entraînement de sa mère. Le professeur demande des équipes de deux pour la pratique. Harry avait Neville pour partenaire, alors que Seamus était avec Dean. Ron, lui, dut faire équipe avec Hermione. Il était difficile de dire qui en était le plus fâché, Hermione ou Ron, puisque le rouquin était un goujat qui trouvait la moindre excuse pour se moquer de son goût pour la connaissance.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, comme d'habitude perché sur sa pile de livres. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez _distinctement_ la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

Comme on dit, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que tout ne se résumait pas à agiter sa baguette en marmonnant une formule. Seamus leva la sienne, fit quelques mouvements, mais la plume qu'il aurait dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. Il s'énerva tellement qu'il la toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et y mit le feu. Harry l'étouffa immédiatement en versant dessus la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il avait toujours dans son sac, avant que le professeur n'arrive pour réparer les dégâts. Il remplaça la plume et encouragea à réessayer.

\- Finnigan, c'est ma mère qui met le feu à ce qui l'embête, ne l'imite pas. J'en ai assez d'une pyromane chez moi.

Il ignora les excuses bafouillées de son camarade de derrière pour se concentrer sur sa plume. Ce ne devait pas être plus difficile que sans baguette.

Son attention fut attirée par le rang devant lui où était Hermione avec Ronald qui n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance que l'irlandais.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

Il allait éborgner quelqu'un comme ça.

\- Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança Hermione en repoussant son bras quand il frôla son nez. Il faut dire _Win-_ **gar** _-dium Leviosa_ en accentuant bien le « gar ».

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente, répliqua Ron.

\- Wrong move, man, sourit narquoisement Harry.

Hermione releva les manches de sa robe en répondant au défi, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement :

\- _Wingardium Leiviosa_ !

Leur plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Bravo, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi !

Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ronald qui se laissa aller en boudant sur son bureau.

Harry retroussa ses propres manches, retira ses lunettes, fit craquer sa nuque et ferma les yeux, visualisant la plume flottant dans les airs avant d'incanter à son tour.

Neville poussa un cri et Harry rouvrit un œil pour réaliser que son bureau avait disparu.

 _Bam_!

Tous les élèves levèrent le nez au plafond pour voir que le bureau du D. venait de le percuter pour retomber avec tout autant de force, se brisant sous le choc.

\- C'est pas mal, monsieur Portgas, avec un peu moins de puissance, rit doucement Flitwick en réparant le bureau d'un simple sort. L'énergie nécessaire pour le faire sans baguette est largement supérieure à ce qu'une baguette utilise, apprenez à y aller avec plus de finesse.

\- Haiii…

\- Techniquement parlant, la plume s'est bien envolée, pointa Neville.

Harry retint son envie de rire et laissa son ami essayer à son tour.


	6. Ce n'est pas le troll que vous cherchez

**Bonsoir ! Voici notre rendez-vous mensuel pour l'Underground ! Merci encore et toujours pour être là encore et toujours à attendre, mois après mois chaque chapitre ! J'aime votre enthousiasme ! Je vous aime les gens ! Restez tels que vous êtes ! Au passage ! Vu que j'ai énormément avancer le projet Underground, je peux penser à la suite, donc, je vais ouvrir un nouveau poll pour ce qui remplacera l'Underground. Rendez-vous sur le profil.  
**

 **Liona29** : c'est pas vraiment de la surpuissance, c'est plus un manque de retenu. La magie est comme une source, je dirais. Depuis qu'il est marmot, Harry apprend à puiser dedans avec ses mains, ce qui demande beaucoup d'effort pour un maigre résultat. Et là, subitement, tu plantes un robinet sur cette source : la baguette magique. Il faudra un petit temps d'adaptation pour que Harry apprenne qu'il n'a plus besoin de s'échiner pour rien pour obtenir une bonne quantité d'eau. En gros, réaliser que ça sert à rien d'ouvrir le robinet au maximum et que ça marche tout aussi bien avec un jet plus modéré. Me serais-je perdu ?  
 **Yuki-jiji** : j'ai écrit jusqu'au 77 et le 78 est en court. Ceux qui me suivent sur twitter savent que je préare un boooon gros drama des familles.  
 **Guest** : c'était le but de faire rire, mais les deux côtes, je te les rends, je passe mon temps à me prendre les pieds dedans.  
 **Cobra** : Elle sera pas la seule à se faire corrompre, crois-moi. / Dans le canon aussi, elle n'a vu que la trappe. On va dire que là où Harry regarde en face de lui avant de se concentrer ailleurs, Hermione va de haut en bas. Cependant, Harry a aperçu quelque chose mais il n'a pas discerné correctement ce que c'était. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte moins souvent ses lunettes qu'il a une vue parfaite./ Le groupe inter-maison est la fondation de quelque chose d'important dans la guerre à venir. J'en dis pas plus pour pas spoil ! / J'avais envie de dire la même chose à la prof à la première lecture de l'histoire, pourtant, j'étais gamine à l'époque./ Nop, je ne connais pas Saint Seya ! Et no worries pour ton omake, j'ai pas oublié !  
 **Arya39** : C'était le but de faire un assassinat massif avec Neville. / j'ai régularisé le souci de séparateur, tout comme cette histoire de vol plané./ Pscht ! Tu ne sais rien encore sur l'état de ce tact, attend encore un peu, Marco te dira tout (hehehehe) /Thatch est juste là dans One Piece pour qu'on puisse dire, "coucou je suis un super pote d'Ace et je me suis fait poignarder dans le dos", donc, pas des masses pour qu'on l'apprécie. Mais il a de bonnes bases pour qu'on puisse rire avec et sur lui./ le pourquoi Bibine les a abandonné, ça n'a aucune importance. J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour qu'ils traînent dans les couloirs, je l'ai eu. /Pour les lettres en vacances, tkt, c'est juste ton cerveau qui fatigue/ Comme tu veux si tu revois le HP d'origine, je vais pas râler./ J'ai dit : on verra.  
 **Lun'Art** : C'est plus trouver un moyen de revenir au bercail plutôt qu'autre chose. et forcément, ils sont plus seuls, donc, ça ne peut que aller mieux./ Harry a apprit à être en dehors du moule, alors, forcément, dans une école avec des racistes et le bordel... forcément il ne peut être QUE rebelle ! / Oui, Neville est sous-côté, donc, il faut lui permettre de se réaffirmer./ Ben il a grandit avec sa mère qui sait pas se la boucler quand il le faut, alors forcément, il va l'ouvrir. Après tout, si moman le fait, il peut se le permettre :3 / J'ai mes projets pour Drago ! / Thatch est un personnage dont l'importance a été seulement de faire basculer vers Teach qui prépare son bordel ! Donc, autant lui donner un peu plus d'importance / Allez, attend encore un petit chapitre pour Marco... ehehehehe  
 **Maenas** : Par rapport au canon où Drago et Ron se sont immédiatement tirés dans les pattes, faisant que Harry s'est alligné sur lui. Là, Harry a un caractère bien trempé et une éducation clairement différente. Il n'a pas attaqué, il a juste demandé des preuves, mais il ne ferme pas l'option amitié entre eux. D'où l'évolution. Et oui, ça va changer./ C'était la seule raison d'être de ce bureau. **  
**

.

* * *

.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit Ronald à Seamus à la fin du cours. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !

Quelqu'un les dépassa en bousculant Harry. C'était Hermione qui venait de passer et si elle pleurait, ce n'était certainement pas de rire.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, dit Finnigan.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Ron qui sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Je vais la chercher, souffla Parvati en filant à la poursuite de son amie.

Harry avait déjà fourré son sac dans les bras de Neville et allait mettre une droite dans la tête de Ron quand Dean le retint.

\- Weasley, réfléchis avant de parler ! rugit le garçon en retenant de son mieux le D.

Il eut besoin de l'aide de Neville pour ne pas lâcher le brun en colère.

\- Hermione a des amis, c'est juste toi qui es trop jaloux et con pour pas le voir ! cracha Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Kusou** ! Portgas, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! gronda le professeur Newgate en se dépêchant sur les lieux.

Il attrapa un bras de Harry, le faisant tournoyer un instant pour lui briser aisément son équilibre, l'envoyant au sol.

\- Ronald s'est moqué d'une de nos amies, professeur, expliqua Neville. Hermione vient de partir en pleurant à cause de lui !

\- /Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles défendre ton amie, mais ce n'est pas pour ce genre de situation que ta mère t'a appris à te battre, gamin !/ rouspéta Thatch en japonais. /Tu crois qu'elle réagirait comment si elle apprenait ça ?/

Harry se releva en silence, reprit son sac et s'en alla d'un pas rageur vers sa classe suivante, percutant au passage Ronald pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Au cours suivant, le D. dégageait tellement de mauvaises ondes que seul Neville eut le courage de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

.

* * *

.

Cependant, Hermione ne se rendit pas en classe et personne ne revit les filles de tout l'après-midi. L'heure du dîner arrivée, ils croisèrent Malefoy venant des cachots.

\- Parkinson m'a appris que Granger a été victime de la langue stupide de Weasley. Elle est toujours aux abonnés absents ?

\- Harry a failli en coller une à Ron, soupira Dean.

\- Et Parvati n'est pas revenu non plus, renchérit Neville.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage. Je n'en sais pas plus, bon appétit.

Il rejoignit les Serpentard dont la majorité voyaient d'un mauvais œil la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

\- Allez manger, j'y vais, conseilla Harry.

De toute façon, il n'aimait pas Halloween.

Il tourna les talons et fila vers le premier étage.

Il grimpa les marches deux par deux, tourna dans un ou deux couloirs avant d'arriver en vue des toilettes des filles. Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la porte et y toqua. Parvati vint ouvrir, l'air extrêmement fatiguée.

\- Granger ? interrogea le D.

\- Toujours en train de pleurer. Essaie-toi, moi j'y arrive pas.

Harry entra dans les toilettes et se dirigea vers la cabine du fond qui était fermée à clef et frappa à la porte.

\- Laisse-moi ! sanglota Hermione à l'intérieur.

\- Putain, Granger ! Si tu n'avais vraiment pas d'amis, tu crois que Patil et moi on serait là à se prendre la tête pour que tu sortes de ces foutus chiottes ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai entendu son refrain des milliers de fois ! J'en ai marre !

\- Granger ! On est des potes ! Écoute pas ce con !

Hermione continua de pleurer.

\- Patil, recule, demanda le D.

Parvati recula de trois pas vers la porte des toilettes.

\- Bon, Granger ! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Si tu sors pas avant, je défonce la porte des toilettes !

\- Tu bluffes !

Pour toute réponse, Harry jeta sa robe de sorcier à Parvati et remonta ses manches en commençant son décompte. À trois, il donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte, faisant trembler la cabine.

\- C'est bon, arrête ! Je sors !

Le D. baissa sa jambe et regarda la demoiselle ressortir de la cabine en le foudroyant de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle alla jusqu'au lavabo pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage, renifla un bon coup avant de se figer.

\- Il n'y a pas une drôle d'odeur ?

Le deux autres sentirent l'air, perplexes, et Parvati manqua de rendre. Harry sortit avec les filles pour réaliser que ça chlinguait encore plus ici. C'était une odeur nauséabonde qui ressemblait vaguement à un mélange de vieilles chaussettes et de toilettes males entretenues. Le D. pencha la tête sur le côté, percevant un étrange grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol.

Parvati retint un cri en voyant la masse énorme qui avançait dans leur direction depuis l'angle du couloir.

La pleine lune et les torches du couloir ne le mettaient pas à son avantage. La bête devait faire quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry en essayant de rester calme.

\- Un troll des montagnes, je crois, gémit Hermione à la limite de la panique.

\- C'est l'attraction d'Halloween ?

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête alors que la créature braquait sur eux ses petits yeux porcins, agitant ses longues oreilles.

\- Je crois qu'il nous a vus… marmonna Parvati entre ses dents.

Comme pour le confirmer, le troll poussa un puissant rugissement et fonça vers eux, faisant trembler le couloir sous ses pas, alors qu'il soulevait son énorme massue.

\- **ASHIRE** ! cria Harry en poussant les filles.

Pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il venait de dire, le message était simple. Le trio prit la fuite dans le couloir, courant de toutes leurs jambes pour ne pas se faire attraper par le monstre à leurs trousses. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et chacune des filles partie d'un côté. Voyant qu'il fonçait dans le mur, Harry se jura qu'il ferait chier sa mère pour avoir des cours de Free Runing pour faire l'acrobate comme elle. Il se retourna d'un bond, fixant le troll qui venait vers lui, prêt à bondir, ignorant les filles qui l'appelaient. Quand le monstre s'apprêta à le frapper de sa massue, il plongea entre les jambes courte de la bête, le déséquilibrant au passage et gagna assez de temps pour reprendre ses distances.

Grand, mais lent.

Un grognement parvint de derrière Hermione qui se plaqua au mur juste à temps pour ne pas se faire percuter par une bête velue qui fonça à vive allure sur le troll, le percutant de toute sa vitesse dans les côtes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le troll s'effondra au sol alors que son agresseur se redressait. La créature était musclée et très grande, tenant aisément sur deux pattes puissantes, balayant le sol avec sa queue fine, avant de se reposer sur ses pattes avant, ressemblant à un énorme loup au poil cuivré qui grogna de toutes ses forces contre le troll. Ses pupilles étaient étrangement fines, tout comme son museau par rapport à ce que le D. avait vu sur des loups en photos. Il recula d'un pas, pris par surprise quand les pattes avant du loup se recouvrirent d'une couleur noir métallique, le faisant repartir à l'attaque encore plus violemment. Parvati contourna la zone de conflit et rejoignit les deux autres qui étaient figés sur place devant le combat sauvage.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Neville venait d'arriver et n'avait pas réfléchi plus en voyant la situation. Le sort lancé arracha la massue de la main du troll, l'élevant très haut dans les airs. Le loup recula rapidement alors que l'arme retombait avec violence sur la tête de son propriétaire dans un craquement sinistre. La créature vacilla, puis s'effondra sur le sol, pour ne plus bouger cette fois.

Neville resta la baguette levée, le souffle court.

\- On est d'accord qu'on est pas dans les cachots ? haleta le garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de cachots ? demanda Parvati.

\- Je veux pas vous faire de peine, mais on a toujours un loup-garou devant nous… gémit Hermione.

Harry s'avança vers le loup qui se tenait le plus loin possible du troll, allongé sur le sol, les pattes avant sur son museau comme pour le protéger de l'odeur.

- **Oji-san** ?

Deux yeux ambrés se braquèrent vers le brun qui s'accroupit auprès de la créature, passant une main dans la fourrure auburn et soyeuse de la bête. Le loup s'ébroua, faisant rire le D.

\- C'est ok, c'est le professeur Newgate.

\- Tu es suicidaire, j'espère que tu le sais, se contenta de dire Neville.

Le regard de tout le monde se porta vers le troll qui faisait la serpillère au sol, dégageant toujours cette odeur nauséabonde.

\- Il... il est mort ? finit par demander Hermione en se serrant dans ses propres bras pour se réconforter.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé.

Des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient fait, mais bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du troll n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le couloir, suivie de près par Rogue et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et glissa contre un mur, une main sur le cœur. Thatch se leva de là où il s'était couché et se mit à grogner à l'adresse de l'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal qui se releva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de la bête.

\- Newgate, un peu de tenue, rappela à l'ordre Rogue.

Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou claqua des mâchoires à l'intention du professeur de potion avant de recommencer à couver d'un regard noir Quirrell.

Rogue se pencha sur le troll en se désintéressant de ses collègues, laissant le professeur McGonagall regarder ses lionceaux qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides et très pincées pendant que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Le groupe se regarda, mais seul Neville avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Rogue jeta à Harry un regard féroce, comme si tout était de sa faute, mais le D. était l'image même de l'incompréhension.

\- Ils ne savaient pas, professeurs.

Tout le monde regarda Neville qui venait de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Hermione a eu un problème en classe de sortilège avec notre camarade Ronald, et elle s'est réfugiée dans les toilettes. Parvati a voulu la convaincre de ne pas faire attention à lui, sans succès.

\- Je suis pas allé au banquet parce que les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenues. On venait de convaincre Hermione de sortir des toilettes quand on est tombé sur le troll, expliqua Harry. Et je l'admets, on a eu de la chance.

\- Le professeur Newgate est intervenu et juste en après, Neville est arrivé, enchaîna Parvati.

\- Ils ne savaient pas pour le troll, je voulais les avertir. En plus, le professeur Quirrell avait dit que le troll était _dans les cachots_ , se justifia le dernier garçon.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Les Serpentard ont été renvoyés à leur salle commune ?

\- Comme toutes les maisons. Pourquoi les Serpentard en particulier, monsieur Portgas ? demanda Rogue d'un ton glacé.

\- Je sais pas pour vous, mais Neville vient de dire que le troll était dans _les cachots_ et c'est par là qu'est censée être leur salle commune, je me trompe ?

Rogue regarda d'un air pensif le D., enregistrant le commentaire de l'enfant.

\- Nous nous occupons de la suite, assura McGonagall. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faites gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir. Professeur Newgate, pouvez-vous vous assurer qu'ils ne se perdent pas en chemin ?

Le loup poussa Harry vers ses camarades avec le sommet de son crâne dans le dos du gamin, puis escorta tout le petit monde dans les escaliers qui furent gravis en silence. En dehors de tout le reste, c'était un grand soulagement de pouvoir échapper à l'horrible odeur du troll.

\- Merci d'être venu nous chercher, Neville, souffla Parvati.

\- Et merci à vous trois, renchérit Hermione. Même si vouloir défoncer la porte était une idée stupide.

Neville se figea soudainement et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu nous as appelés par nos prénoms, Hermione et moi !

\- Peut-être, j'ai pas fait attention, marmonna le brun.

Le D. se passa les mains sur son visage, soupirant profondément.

\- Tu vas tout de même pas retourner à Granger et Londubat, non ?

\- On verra demain. Là, je vais me coucher, parce que j'ai la migraine à trop réfléchir. Soi-disant l'endroit le plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni. Mon cul oui. D'abord des cerbères, puis un troll et puis quoi encore ! Une _gorgone_!?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête avec un amusement évident et les poussa un peu plus en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Le quatuor lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparut derrière le tableau, découvrant la salle commune avec leurs camarades terminant leur repas d'Halloween.

.

* * *

.

Harry regarda Yuki s'en aller dans le froid du premier novembre, l'observant disparaître depuis son poste sur la pierre froide de la volière. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit qu'il s'agissait de Drago qui se dirigea vers un grand-duc fier et hautain qui appartenait aux Malefoy.

\- Portgas, salua le blond.

\- Malefoy, répondit sur la même ligne le D.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le troll n'était pas dans les cachots finalement.

\- On l'a certainement pas invité à venir consoler Granger avec nous.

Drago se rapprocha de la fenêtre et le hibou de sa famille s'envola immédiatement.

\- J'envoie un courrier à mon père à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Il fait partie du Conseil d'Administration de l'école.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que le troll ne soit vraiment pas dans les cachots, pointa le D. en se retirant de la fenêtre.

\- Je sais, oui. Dumbledore a agi avec stupidité en demandant à ce que l'on retourne dans nos dortoirs. Il aurait été plus sage de rester tous dans la Grande Salle, sous la protection des années supérieures de toutes les maisons, pendant que les professeurs traquaient la bête. J'en ai déjà fait part à mon père. Tu as informé ta famille ?

\- Nan. Connaissant ma mère, si je lui raconte, il y aura des morts. Je lui dirais ça en face à face, comme ça, je pourrai la calmer. J'ai pas envie de la voir sur le banc des accusés pour meurtre.

\- Elle sait que tu penses ça d'elle ?

Harry caressa machinalement la cicatrice sur son arcade sourcilière. Voir sa mère sur le banc des accusés était la moindre de ses craintes, quand il savait qu'elle pouvait perdre n'importe quand la vie.

\- Oui, elle le sait, ne t'en fait pas. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Le Gryffondor s'en alla.

.

* * *

.

Bien vite, le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait le garde-chasse Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé, traversant les couloirs avec la passion évidente des élèves pour le sport, surtout avec l'infâme derby qui se déroulait le samedi suivant : Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Pour Harry, l'arrivée de l'hiver disait aussi qu'il devait se couvrir plus pour ses entraînements. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais ça n'empêchait pas le professeur Newgate de le faire travailler jusqu'à l'os, même s'il lui avait promis de déplacer l'entraînement à l'intérieur une fois qu'il commencerait à neiger.

Neville débarqua un après-midi dans la bibliothèque où Harry et Hermione bossaient déjà en compagnie de Drago qui leur expliquait un évènement qui avait été le sujet de leur dernière leçon d'Histoire de la magie. De séances d'études en séances d'études, depuis l'incident avec le chien à trois têtes, le Serpentard était devenu largement plus agréable avec les Gryffondors. Il restait cordial avec Dean et Parvati, mais commençait à montrer autre chose que sa façade arrogante et hautaine de parfait sang-pur. Certainement parce qu'on lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois que le sang ne changeait rien à la puissance magique, mais aussi parce qu'on avait cherché à connaître qui il était derrière sa façade.

Donc, l'après-midi du vendredi qui précédait le premier match de la saison, Neville débarqua à la table avec une mine pensive.

\- Tu as pu récupérer ton herbier ? demanda Hermione.

Le garçon lunaire s'assit comme une masse sur la chaise de libre et regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher vers l'avant en murmurant d'une fois blanche :

\- Le professeur Rogue s'est fait mordre par le cerbère récemment. Certainement le soir d'Halloween. Le troll fait une bonne diversion pour ça.

\- Je sais que le professeur Rogue n'a pas l'air des plus sympathique, mais pourquoi, par Merlin, aurait-il cherché à passer devant ce chien ? s'enquit Malefoy en fronçant des sourcils.

\- En allant chercher mon herbier qu'il a confisqué, je l'ai surpris avec Rusard dans la salle des professeurs. Il avait une blessure sanglante sur la jambe qui ressemblait de beaucoup à une morsure et il parlait des trois têtes du chien. J'ai réussi à m'éclipser avant qu'il ne me remarque.

\- Même s'il est désagréable, je le vois mal essayer de voler quelque chose qui a été mis en sécurité par Dumbledore, pointa Hermione, songeuse.

Harry se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

\- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Drago.

\- A la pêche aux informations. Je vais voir si je suis aussi doué que ma mère pour obtenir ce que je veux des gens. Je reviens.

\- Et tu vas interroger qui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Mon oncle !

Harry installa son sac sur son épaule et quitta calmement la pièce silencieuse en ignorant le regard de ses amis perplexes, saluant de la tête la documentaliste qui le suivi des yeux d'un air méfiant.

Une fois dehors dans le couloir, le D. prit le temps de réfléchir. Il s'orienta vers le bureau du professeur Newgate, après s'être renseigné auprès du fantôme de Poufsouffle sur la localisation du loup-garou et du bureau en question qui était situé au quatrième étage.

Le garçon hésita un instant devant la porte en bois et finit par frapper. Une réponse lointaine lui parvint, l'autorisant à entrer. Le bureau était spartiate, avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Un petit escalier sur la gauche menait à une porte de laquelle sortit le professeur en terminant d'enfiler une veste de cuir.

\- Hey, gamin, je peux t'aider ? salua chaleureusement l'homme avec un grand sourire.

\- /Je viens à la pêche aux informations, **oji-san** /.

Thatch alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, invitant Harry à s'installer sur une des chaises. Le D. ferma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir.

\- /Quelque chose me dit que cela à un rapport avec Rogue,/ devina Thatch.

Il laissa tomber dans les mains de son neveu l'herbier de Neville que Rogue avait confisqué pour une raison stupide dans la matinée.

\- /Il n'y a pas que ta mère qui soit douée pour le vol en général,/ sourit narquoisement le loup-garou alors que Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds. /Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir./

Le D. se réveilla et se dépêcha de ranger l'ouvrage dans son sac avant de revenir à l'homme amical qui était censé être son oncle. Il inspira profondément et se lança :

\- /Le professeur a essayé de passer devant le cerbère récemment, non ?/

\- /Exact. Il a vu la diversion pour ce qu'elle était et s'est dépêché au deuxième étage pour empêcher quiconque d'y pénétrer. Touffu n'a pas apprécié sa visite./

\- Touffu ?

\- /Le nom du clebs/.

\- /Il a un nom ?/

Thatch pointa la fenêtre du pouce.

\- /Le molosse est à Hagrid à la base. Généralement, il traîne de l'autre côté de la Forêt Interdite, mais cette année, le dirlo a demandé à ce qu'on l'enferme dedans./

\- /Il se rappelle que c'est une école ?/

Le roux eut un grand rire jaune et secoua la tête.

\- /Touffu n'est que le début,/ précisa le roux d'un air cryptique.

\- /Ce qu'il y a sous la trappe à un rapport avec l'objet qu'on a cherché à voler à Gringott cet été, n'est-ce pas ?/

\- /Exact. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pour l'instant, les défenses sont tristement ridicules. D'ici la fin de l'année, si ce n'est avant, n'importe quel élève de première année avec un minimum de logique et d'esprit stratégique pourra les passer./

\- /Mais où est l'intérêt ?/

Avec un étrange sourire, le roux se pencha sur lui.

\- /Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça comme un grand ! Tout comme je te laisse découvrir de quoi il est question sous cette trappe !/

L'homme eut un rire devant le regard de chiot de son neveu.

\- /Laisse tomber, j'ai trop de résistance dans le domaine !/

.

* * *

.

Au matin du samedi, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match de Quidditch. Harry était vaguement curieux mais sans plus, à l'instar de Hermione. Pour Neville, c'était un sport national, donc, pour lui faire plaisir, ils partirent assister au match. Le D. prit juste l'initiative de glisser dans sa poche un livre au cas où il se ferait chier pendant l'évènement.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Harry, Parvati, Lavande et Dean s'étaient assis côte à côte tout en haut et avaient déployé une grande bannière sur laquelle était écrit : « Gloire à Gryffondor ». Hermione avait même réussi un tour de magie qui avait rendu les lettres lumineuses. Dean avait dessiné en dessous un énorme lion Gryffondor. Et juste pour les narguer, en face, les premières années de Serpentard en avaient une avec « Serpentard champion ». De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient parfaitement Malefoy qui les regardait avec un sourire de coin plus que moqueur, ce qui fit rager Ronald et même crier au scandale le rouquin.

Finalement, les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, les Gryffondor en rouge et les Serpentard en vert. Olivier Dubois, un élève de cinquième année serra la main à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe adversaire à la demande de madame Bibine. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai et au coup de sifflet, les quatorze joueurs et l'enseignante prirent le ciel.

\- Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément une excellente poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

\- JORDAN ! protesta McGonagall.

Les Gryffondor essayèrent de ne pas rire alors que Lee Jordan, le camarade des mauvais coups des jumeaux Weasley, assurait le commentaire du match sous l'étroite surveillance du professeur McGonagall.

\- Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor ! Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et — AÏE — voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête — le Souafle aux Serpentard — Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina — Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Sur les gradins, les supporters de Gryffondor saluèrent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les partisans de Serpentard se répandaient en lamentations. Après tout, les lions venaient d'ouvrir le score. Harry soupira et croisa ses jambes sur le banc, tirant son livre de sa poche. Il manqua de rire en voyant que Hermione avait fait de même. Le D. se plongea dans les aventures du chat de Soseki Natsume qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de reprendre auparavant, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires du match.

\- Serpentard reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers — attendez un peu, c'était le Vif d'Or, non ?

Un murmure parcourut la foule, faisant lever le nez de leur livre aux deux lecteurs, tandis qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souafle, trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de passer à côté de son oreille gauche. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor (un garçon que Harry avait vu dans la salle commune mais dont il ignorait le nom) plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude. Le Gryffondor fut plus rapide que Higgs. Un grand cri de rage monta alors des gradins réservés aux Gryffondor. Marcus Flint avait essayé de bloquer l'attrapeur des lions, faisant violemment dévier de sa trajectoire le joueur en rouge qui s'était pour le coup cramponné au manche, parvenant de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.

\- Faute ! hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor.

Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper.

\- Renvoyez-le ! hurla Dean Thomas dans les gradins. Carton rouge !

\- On n'est pas au football, l'interrompit Ronald. On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs au Quidditch… Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un carton rouge ?

\- Moi je dis que pour ce genre de chose, on devrait changer les règles, approuva Hermione. Si on était au football américain ou encore au rugby, je veux bien, mais ici ! Surtout en plein ciel !

\- Le pauvre gars a de la chance de ne pas avoir eu un accident fatal, marmonna Harry.

Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti depuis son poste de commentateur.

\- Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

\- Jordan ! protesta le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

\- _Jordan_ , je vous préviens...

\- D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Harry allait replonger son nez dans son livre quand il porta ses mains à sa gorge, ayant l'impression que deux mains venaient de se refermer sur son cou pour l'étrangler.

\- Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui double à Spinnet et Bell…Mais il est frappé au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'il a le nez cassé — non non, non, je plaisantais, professeur... Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Le D. se leva de son banc, faisant tomber son livre par terre, luttant pour retrouver de l'air.

\- Harry ! _Harry_ ! paniqua Hermione en réalisant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'un pas vacillant, il se rapprocha du bord des gradins, passant la tête hors de la rambarde de sécurité, des papillons noirs dansant devant ses yeux.

Une exclamation leur parvint depuis la tribune des enseignants. Sans regarder, le professeur Newgate venait d'administrer un coup de poing vers l'arrière à Quirrell qui était assis derrière lui, lui cassant le nez au passage, causant de l'animation et de la stupeur dans les rangs professorales. Aussi brutalement qu'on avait tenté de l'étrangler, l'air revint de nouveau dans ses poumons alors que Neville et Hermione étaient à ses côtés, essayant en vain de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Faîtes-moi penser à dire à mon oncle qu'il a un **uraken** de dingue… haleta le D.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait leur ami.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le match se terminait enfin sur une victoire Gryffondor.

.

* * *

.

Le mystère resta irrésolu concernant cet incident durant le match, outre que Harry reçut une lettre de sa mère disant clairement qu'elle savait TOUT ce qu'il ne lui avait pas rapporté et qu'ils auraient une petite conversation une fois qu'il reviendrait à la maison pour les vacances. Le petit brun craignait les retrouvailles avec sa mère. Parce que si elle n'avait rien dit dans le courrier, rien ne prévoyait le fait qu'il serait épargné dans le face à face.

Quant à Thatch, il se contenta de leur demander de faire attention à Quirrell et que lui-même ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose, parce qu'il avait besoin de conserver son poste à Poudlard. Et intervenir aurait pour conséquence la perte du job. Si la majorité du groupe ne comprenait pas la nécessité d'être méfiant envers un homme qui avait peur de sa propre ombre, Harry avait affronté plus d'une situation similaire avec sa mère où il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison. Alors, oui, il s'assura d'avoir toujours un mur dans son dos et de ne pas être seul quand Quirrell était là.

Cependant Noël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban. Comme si sa mère avait prévu le coup, Yuki débarqua en même temps avec une paire de patin à glace. Ce qui fit qu'avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall pour la métamorphose de chaussures classiques en patins, ils furent nombreux à tenter de patiner sur le lac que les enseignants avaient ensorcelé par précaution. C'était une expérience assez intéressante de patiner sur la glace alors que le calamar géant agitait ses tentacules en dessous de l'eau glacée.

On pouvait aussi voir Hagrid occuper à soigner les quelques hiboux qui arrivaient à traverser l'air glacé pour apporter le courrier, frigorifiés, quand Thatch ne le faisait pas lui-même. Plus d'un élève l'avait surpris à avoir une conversation avec les oiseaux en sifflotant légèrement, les mêmes sifflements que le D. avait appris de sa mère. Il devrait songer à demander d'où ils sortaient.

Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Certains avaient décidé de rester au château pour les vacances, mais Harry rentrait (cela avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à un rendez-vous avec le directeur qui avait essayé de l'influencer pour qu'il reste au château, ce qui avait mené à une crise de colère bien sonnante du D.), et de ce que sa mère lui avait dit, il y avait une possibilité que le professeur Newgate soit de la partie.

Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Gryffondor mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de potions, un énorme sapin avançait dans le couloir en haletant, soufflant, ahanant. Les deux pieds immenses qu'on voyait dépasser trahissaient la présence de Hagrid derrière le sapin.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Harry qui voyait le garde-chasse galérer.

\- Non, non, ça va, merci ! assura la voix de l'homme de derrière les branches.

\- Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? lança derrière eux la voix sèche de Malefoy. Le professeur Newgate arrive.

Le groupe se retourna pour voir que Thatch arrivait en sifflotant joyeusement, tirant facilement un sapin derrière lui, toujours avec son éternel blouson de cuir abîmé. Les élèves s'écartèrent et les deux hommes avec leur sapin respectif continuèrent leur route, et avec curiosité, les jeunes les suivirent pour entrer dans la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick s'affairaient à installer les décorations. Les derniers arbres furent installés, avant que le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne revienne vers les jeunes en se débarrassant des aiguilles de pins afin d'admirer le travail. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées.

\- C'est magnifique, on se croirait dans un conte de fée, admit Hermione.

\- J'aurai plus songé à un Disney, mais ça marche aussi ! ricana Dean.

\- La première fois, c'est sympa, mais à force, ça devient lassant de voir encore et toujours la même décoration, commenta Thatch. M'enfin, c'est pas comme si vous restiez ici, donc, profitez-en.

\- Vous allez rester au château, professeur ? demanda Padma qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Nop ! Ma frangine a emménagé sur Londres, donc, j'irais la faire chier comme au bon vieux temps. Ce qui veut tout dire, parce qu'à nous deux, on faisait concurrence aux jumeaux Weasley niveau coups foireux et autres blagues.

Harry regarda l'enseignant avec deux yeux ronds.

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour dire que sa mère savait faire des blagues. Pire ! Qu'elle en avait fait ! Certes, ils s'amusaient de temps à autres, mais qu'elle fasse des conneries comme Fred et George…

.

* * *

.

Harry manqua de remonter illico dans le train quand des hordes de gens se jetèrent sur lui en criant des « monsieur Potter » à tout bout de champ.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Rita Skeeter, pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_! Quelques mots je vous prie !

\- Monsieur Potter ! Je suis Avery, le ministère m'envoie… !

\- Monsieur Potter ! Mon nom est Emmeline Vance, le professeur Dumbledore…

Avec panique, le garçon chercha une issue de secours dans toute cette foule, conscient que d'un côté, il bloquait des gens dans le train et que de l'autre, on commençait à essayer de l'attraper par l'avant.

\- ' **KAACHAN** ! hurla le garçon avec espoir.

Un frisson lui remonta l'échine en réponse et le silence tomba sur le quai bondé.

Et comme une vague, la foule qui cherchait à attirer l'attention du garçon s'effondra, certains tout simplement à genoux, recouvert d'une sueur froide, d'autres complètement inconscients. Derrière ce tapis humain, toujours aussi simplement vêtu malgré le froid et toujours avec son emblématique stetson orange aux smileys bleus, sa mère attendait.

Avec soulagement, le garçon tira sa valise à travers les corps étendus et Ace vint à sa rencontre, l'attirant hors du passage pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le crâne.

\- Tu m'as manqué, **koneko-chan**. Tellement manqué, murmura la brune en retenant ses larmes. J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tempe et se redressa pour prendre la valise de son fils.

\- Viens ! Je vais te présenter à une amie ! lança le garçon. Les autres sont déjà partis !

Le D. tira joyeusement sa mère derrière lui jusqu'à Hermione, ne parvenant à la rejoindre que de l'autre côté de la barrière qui les ramenait à la partie non-magique de la gare. Le petit D. attendit que la demoiselle ait eu le temps de saluer ses parents avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

 **\- Kaachan ! Kore wa Granger desu*** !

Ace roula des yeux avec amusement alors que la petite Hermione rougissait comme une pivoine et arrangeait son pull sur son jean avant de s'incliner devant Ace, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses.

\- **Konbanwa, Portgas-san. Watashi wa Granger Hermione desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu** *, articula soigneusement la demoiselle.

\- **Nee-san de yonde kudasai, Hermione-chan. Ore wa Ace desu, yoroshikune*** ! sourit la jeune femme avec un petit rire.

\- Elle te dit que tu peux l'appeler mademoiselle ou grande sœur, c'est-à-dire, onee-san ou nee-san sous la forme contractée, traduisit Harry.

Ace s'accroupit pour faire se redresser la jeune fille.

\- Je parle anglais, ne t'en fait pas, mais merci pour l'effort, sourit la D.

Elle se releva et échangea une poignée de main avec les parents de la demoiselle en se présentant grâce à une carte pro de l'agence de protection.

\- Elle a l'air super jeune ta mère, elle a quel âge ? chuchota Hermione à son ami.

\- Elle t'entend parfaitement, elle a une très bonne audition, lui répondit le garçon avec un sourire de coin.

Ace se détourna de sa conversation avec les Granger pour se pencher vers la jeune fille, un sourire au coin des lèvres, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- **Sore wa naisho dazo.** C'est un secret.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et après avoir assuré aux deux jeunes que s'ils voulaient se voir, ce serait avec plaisir. Ils sortirent de la gare et attrapèrent le premier taxi qui passa.

\- Tu travailles ce soir, maman ? demanda le garçon.

\- Non, pas ce soir. Mais si je veux avoir Noël et Nouvel An de libre, je vais devoir travailler demain et les autres jours. Donc, tu prendras de quoi t'occuper, d'accord chaton ?

.

* * *

.

Harry resta sagement debout, sa mère s'étant assise dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé.

\- Bon, jeune homme. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur les incidents de ce premier trimestre ?

Le garçon affronta le regard de sa mère en restant silencieux.

\- Tu viens de rentrer, chaton, j'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Le gamin continua de garder le silence, jouant avec un bout de son sweat-shirt.

\- Harry, je veux une réponse. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je voulais pas que tu t'énerves, avoua le garçonnet.

\- Pourquoi je m'énerverais quand tu es la victime de l'histoire ? s'étonna la jeune femme en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

\- Pas contre moi, contre le directeur. Je sais qu'il est pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien que tout le monde veut croire. Et je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé de la dernière fois que j'ai été en danger. Tu prends déjà bien assez de risque avec ton travail, je veux pas qu'on utilise ta réaction contre lui pour t'envoyer en prison. Je veux pas te perdre, maman.

Ace soupira et tapota le canapé à côté d'elle. Comprenant le message, le garçon alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère qui reposa son thé sur la table pour prendre le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

\- Harry, je comprends très bien que tu puisses songer à ça. Je sais aussi que je suis pas la personne la plus patiente et la plus calme qui existe. Je sais aussi que pour conserver ton adoption, je marche sur une ligne très fine. On va passer un marché tous les deux. Je toucherai pas à ce gars tant que tu seras pas blessé. Dès que tu te prendras un coup, par contre, il se prendra une droite de ma part, sans compter que je déposerai certainement plainte contre lui à cet instant. On est ok ?

\- Hm.

\- De ton côté, je veux que tu me parles, mon chaton. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qu'il t'arrive, en bien comme en mal. Quand Thatch m'a appris pour le troll, puis pour l'attaque pendant le match de ton école, j'ai imaginé bien des trucs pour expliquer ton silence sur ces sujets. J'en suis allée jusqu'à me demander si tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. Ne me laisse pas dans le noir comme ça. Je me ferais plus de soucis sans savoir qu'en ayant les faits sous les yeux.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Légèrement. Mais on en a discuté et ça ne se reproduira plus. Que dit Vador déjà ? Ah oui… « _Votre manque de foi me consterne_ ».

Le garçon retint un rire devant la tentative d'imitation du méchant culte de _Star Wars_ par sa mère.

\- Avons-nous un accord, petit padawan ?

\- Du moment que je dois pas rejoindre le côté obscur de la force, c'est bon pour moi !

\- Dans mes bras mon chaton.

Harry tomba dans les bras de sa mère, savourant leurs retrouvailles après cette si longue séparation.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée et déçue, maman.

\- C'est fini, tu sais à présent. Allez, faut que je fasse à manger.

Ace tapota le dos de l'enfant, l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Elle avala cul sec son thé et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Harry la suivit et s'assit sur sa chaise. La chaise qui était dans un petit coin de la cuisine, d'où il pouvait tenir compagnie et parler à sa mère pendant qu'elle faisait à manger.

\- Nop ! Debout vilain ! Tu vas m'aider ! on va faire une pizza ce soir ! La pâte est déjà dans le frigo !

Avec joie, le garçon alla récupérer un saladier dans le frigo qui contenait une grosse boule molle et lisse de pâte à pizza et la déposa sur le plan de travail le temps de se laver les mains.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des choses à voir ensemble, suite à ton rendez-vous avec la banque, pointa Harry en secouant ses mains au-dessus de l'évier pour les égoutter.

Il alla étaler la future pizza sur le plan de travail de la cuisine là où sa mère avait mis de la farine et commença à lui donner forme.

\- On a fait changer la serrure du coffre de tes parents. La nouvelle clef est là-haut dans le bureau. J'ai appris aussi que l'on a pioché plus d'une fois dans ton compte. Le conseiller Gripsec se charge de faire l'inventaire des biens qui t'ont été volés pour les récupérer et essaye d'identifier qui l'a fait. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour obtenir leur respect, mais je l'ai et on fait de bonnes affaires, eux et moi.

\- Quel genre d'affaire exactement ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Rien d'illégal, je t'assure. Je m'enrichie juste en faisant du rachat de dettes et en allant frapper à quelques portes de sorciers qui n'ont pas payé leurs dettes auprès de Gringott et s'en sortent indemnes parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Après les vacances, j'irais rendre visite à un certain Ludovic Verpey et un Lucius Malefoy. Dans le cas de Malefoy, c'est son grand-père qui n'a pas honoré sa dette auprès des gobelins.

\- Je crois que c'est le père de mon ami Drago. Il fait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école, et en laissant traîner mon oreille près du sol, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il achetait régulièrement le ministère de la magie. On risque d'avoir des ennuis, non ?

\- Ton oreille près du sol ? répéta Ace en arrêtant de couper les morceaux de jambons.

\- Ou de l'orgueil de Drago. Il peut être sympathique, mais si tu fais pas attention aux sujets, c'est « mon père ceci » « mon père cela » et des longues minutes où il dit à quel point son père est le meilleur et j'en passe. Il peut être gonflant quand il se cache derrière lui.

Harry recula pour admirer le disque qu'il avait fait, hochant la tête avec satisfaction avant de le mettre sur la plaque de cuisson qui irait dans le four, s'assurant avec de la farine que ça ne collerait pas. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas repris la parole, pour la voir couper en silence ce qui ferait la garniture.

\- Kaachan ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Je suis désolée mon chaton, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de n'avoir personne pour servir de père. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien à t'offrir à ce niveau.

Harry s'appuya sur le rebord de la cuisine afin de se hisser au niveau du visage de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, maman. Tu m'as appris à me contenter de ce que j'avais, et je préfère largement ne pas avoir de papa plutôt que ne pas te connaître et vivre avec des gens comme les Dursley. Un jour, j'en aurai un, de toute façon, de papa !

Ace regarda son fils avec perplexité.

\- Ben oui ! J'ai gagné un oncle sans le réaliser, alors, la prochaine fois, ce sera un papa !

L'ancienne pirate secoua la tête en riant doucement avant d'embrasser son fils sur le crâne et de retourner à la cuisine.

\- Dis, maman, comment ça se fait qu'il a fallu autant de temps pour que tu le trouves, d'ailleurs ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la question.

\- Maman…

\- Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée cet été ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- Mon meilleur ami, celui qui s'est fait tuer… c'est Thatch.

\- EH ?!

\- Et pour répondre à la question que tu te poses, je n'en ai strictement _aucune idée_. Et lui non plus, donc, on est bien avancé.

\- Ton meilleur ami qui est mort débarque du jour au lendemain et tu sais pas pourquoi !?

\- Nop !

\- C'est…

\- Harry. Tu fais de la magie. Je pense que niveau bizarrerie inexplicable, c'est déjà bien.

\- HEY ! Je suis pas bizarre ! Je suis un futur puissant sorcier ! Je serais si puissant que je pourrai te protéger de tous ceux qui te veulent du mal !

Ace secoua la tête et regarda avec affection son fils. L'enfant pouvait parfois se montrer si mature, pour finir par retomber dans une naïveté toute enfantine.

\- J'attends que ça, chaton. J'attends que tu me dépasses.

.

* * *

.

1 : Maman ! C'est Granger !

2 : Bonsoir, Miss Portgas. Je suis Granger Hermione. Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

3 : Tu peux m'appeler « grande-sœur », Hermione. Je suis Ace, contente de faire ta connaissance.


	7. Fais en bonne usage

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre est la preuve que le second prénom de ma bêta est ponctualité. Vraiment. J'vous assure, elle a saisi que je fais un chapitre par mois pour cette fic et bam! La veille de la publication, elle me l'envoie. C'est pas merveilleux !? Applaudissons-la bien fort !**

 **Hum-hum, bref. Donc, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de notre très chère aventure du petit Portgas D. Harry à l'école des sorciers. Je veux aussi rajouter un oublie d'explication du chapitre précédent que cette chère Arya m'a pointé du doigt. Un** uraken **est un coup de poing en revers, de préférence fouetté. Pour la visualisation, vous avez simplement Thatch qui a donné un coup de poing arrière en faisant une sorte de levier. Si c'est pas compréhensible, internet fera le boulot pour moi. Merci.  
**

 **Donc! Avant d'aller me réfugier dans mon bunker, parce que je sais que vous allez me maudire, voici les réponses aux reviews et enfin, le chapitre du jour taaaaant attendu !**

 **Arya39** : Neville est ultra sous-côté alors que c'est le pure et le meilleur Gryffy de la génération de Ryry, alors, autant lui laisser de la gloire ! L'action classe des Portgas, tu en auras, dont notamment une porte qui sera belle et bien ouverte avec un cou de pied, mais c'est pour plus tard. Je rappelle que Harry a onze ans, qu'il a été entraîné pour survivre. Pas autant que sa mère, mais assez pour être un chouia plus fort que les autres gosses de son âge. La porte des toilettes n'est pas encore à son niveau, surtout si elle est verrouillée./ Thatch l'entraîne aussi, donc, il sait comment lui briser l'équilibre, sans parler qu'il est plus grand et plus fort que lui./ L'étranglement, c'est voulu, eh oh ! Pour le nom, c'est surtout que dans ses lettres, il l'a présenté en tant que "Granger" / Badass est le mot que tu cherchais ?/ Il a jamais affronté Luffy pour ça. Et la technique doit être raffinée, surtout, mais c'est vrai que tourné ainsi.../ Ace a bien dû apprendre à faire un minimum la cuisine, donc, si elle veut un fils débrouillard et passait un peu de temps complice avec lui, apprendre à faire à manger avec lui est une idée./ Je ne vais pas intervenir sur cette affaire de père, parce que je sais que le mien, même après son divorce, il a toujours été là quand on avait besoin d'aide./ Ace a vécu dix ans, yup. Mais le corps habitait est mort. Tu crois qu'il vieilli ? On va dire qu'il est en scénarium grâce à la magie de la fiction. Mais je te réserve une autre claque dans ce chapitre (niark niark niark)/ Je connais bien quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'un petit chat, mais pour l'instant, l'héberger ne sera pas possible./ Je ne dirais RIEN du tout sur les jumeaux.

 **Maenas** : Selon Rowling, astrologiquement parlant, Harry et Drago devraient super bien s'entendre. Et là, on a pas de Ronald pour foutre la merde et juste une curiosité insatiable de la part des nouveaux lions./ Concernant Marco, j'informe d'avance que je suis dans un bunker que même SCP 682 ne pourrait pas détruire, donc, toute tentative de meurtre est vouée à l'échec.

 **Cobra** : Parce que les Serpy sont des méchants pas beau, on peut se passer d'eux, alors, pas de quoi s'en faire! / Tu t'inquiètes pour rien concernant Dumby, il a bien assez à faire avec la mère poule qu'avec le côté blagueur de Thatch./ Ben, elle apprend le japonais, justement, donc, on verra combien de temps il lui faudra pour le maîtriser totalement.

 **Azufyra** : Il y en a pas mal des X-over One Piece/ Harry Potter. Avec Thatch, certes, pas des masses, et en français, n'en parlons pas, mais en attendant, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

 **Lun'Art** : Je l'ai dit, concernant Marco, je suis actuellement dans un bunker en scénarium, donc, inutile de venir me tuer / Heureuse de voir que le chapitre soit à ton goût. Il faut faire beaucoup pour rendre sa maman fier de lui, mais dessous, c'est un Portgas./ Dans la description du couloir, je dis justement que c'est la pleine lune./ C'est pas vraiment un contrat. C'est plus que d'un côté, ils ont besoin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et de celle de la Salle sur Demande pour trouver un moyen de renter chez eux, et de l'autre, tant que Harry est à l'école et que le directeur continuera de s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas, Thatch est la seule personne à qui Ace peut confier la sécurité de son fils unique.

 **Rouge-365:** ui, il faudra du temps, que le corps se renforce et qu'il engrange des connaissances./ Pour le papa... je vais rien dire de plus, mais ça sera un thème récurrent dans la fic.

 **Donc, nous y voici ! Je vous lâche sur le chapitre, bonne lecture ! *s'enferme dans son bunker***

.

* * *

.

Il y a longtemps que Harry n'avait pas eu un Noël aussi animé.

Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère rire autant.

L'enfant avait accompagné sa mère au travail, passant son temps dans le bureau à faire ses devoirs alors que la femme décidait de missions et d'objectifs pour le contrôle de tout le réseau illégal de Londres. Le changement radical se fit dans la soirée quand le professeur Newgate débarqua au club pour soi-disant donner des cours de préparations de cocktails.

L'homme avait d'ailleurs mis les choses au clair avec le gosse : hors de l'école, il était son oncle (s'il l'acceptait) et pouvait se permettre de l'appeler Thatch.

Ce fut donc sur cela que les vacances commencèrent.

Quand sa mère devait s'absenter pour s'occuper elle-même d'une affaire, c'était son oncle qui restait avec lui pour le coup. Il l'aidait de son mieux pour les devoirs avec ce qu'il avait appris en traînant à Poudlard (parce qu'il avait beau avoir un poste d'enseignant ou être un loup-garou, il n'était pas un sorcier pour autant) ou alors, en lui enseignait deux de ses spécialités. La cuisine et les blagues. Ace avait crissé comme pas deux quand le roux lui avait dit qu'elle cuisinait mal et le garçon avait jailli à la défense de sa mère. Pour les blagues, elle se vengeait vicieusement contre son frère quand elle était prise pour cible, ce qui fit rapidement de décembre un mois de guerre de farces. Et ce fut naturel pour le garçon, suite à l'absence de Thatch pour la pleine lune, qu'Ace lui demande s'il voyait un souci à ce que l'homme vienne vivre avec eux durant les vacances scolaires. Et l'accepter. Ce fut avec joie que l'enfant aida sa mère à déménager le bordel du bureau dans la chambre de la brune pour ensuite prévoir l'installation de leur oncle. Oncle qui avait demandé, en voyant le début de la transformation de la pièce en chambre, s'il avait son mot à dire.

\- Vengeance pour m'avoir prise à bord sans me demander mon opinion.

Le ricanement du roux avait laissé supposer que l'histoire était intéressante et sa mère se fit un plaisir de lui raconter les cent jours passés à bord du navire pirate _Moby Dick_ contre sa volonté. Cent jours qui s'étaient finis avec son intégration dans l'équipage. C'était agréable d'avoir des histoires sur l'adolescence de sa mère, elle qui était restée si vague sur son passé. Découvrir qu'elle avait été une adolescente un brin suicidaire et totalement folle, avait mené à des crises de fous rires avec l'aide des imitations de Thatch. L'homme pouvait être vif et dangereux quand il s'entraînait avec Ace, mais à côté, il pouvait se montrer pire qu'un gosse.

.

* * *

.

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit pour une envie toute humaine. Son réveil électronique lui indiqua qu'il était trois heure du matin.

Mouais, trop tôt pour ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël.

Le regard encore dans le brouillard, il se tira de sous la couette de son lit. Il faisait bon dans l'appartement avec les pouvoirs de sa mère, mais il ne voulait certainement pas savoir la température extérieure pour le coup. Se frottant les paupières, il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre les toilettes, remarquant au passage que sa mère était encore réveillée puisque la lumière de sa chambre était allumée. Le murmure d'une conversation lui parvint. Par curiosité, il se colla au mur à côté de la porte, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose.

\- Dix ans qui se révèlent inutile, grommelait Thatch.

\- J'ai tout testé, crois-moi, mais… se justifia sa mère.

\- T'excuse pas, Ace. On veut autant l'un que l'autre rentrer, donc, tu me dirais pas ça pour me faire une mauvaise blague.

\- Comment tu fais pour garder espoir ? Pour rester positif ?

\- Si t'as une réclamation, voit avec le piaf, c'est à force de me dire que les choses s'arrangeaient toujours, quand on était à MariGeoise, que je suis devenu comme ça.

Ace soupira profondément.

\- Dix ans, Thatch. J'en viens à me demander si on se prend pas la tête pour rien.

\- On a survécu des dizaines d'années, une de plus ou de moins… Hey ! Fais pas cette tête-là. On est ensemble sur ce coup, donc, on retrouvera la Grand Line, ne t'en fait pas !

\- Ouais. J'vais m'coucher j'pense, ça m'empêchera de broyer du noir.

En silence, Harry reprit son trajet vers les toilettes et referma la porte sur lui quand son oncle quitta la chambre de la D.

De quoi sa mère et son oncle avait parlé ?

Et surtout, c'était quoi cette Grand Line ?

.

* * *

.

Ace sirotait tranquillement son café en lisant le journal quand Harry descendit enfin prendre son petit déjeuner, Mangetsu dans les bras.

\- Joyeux Noël chaton ! salua la jeune mère en reposant café et journal sur la table basse.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il contourna le canapé d'angle et se laissa tomber dessus pour s'allonger, la tête sur une des cuisses de sa mère assise en tailleur. Le chat noir ne demanda pas son reste parce qu'il déguerpit des bras du petit sorcier pour aller se réfugier derrière la stéréo. Thatch leva le nez de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avec un sourire de coin pour admirer sa frangine passer ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon.

\- Mal dormi, mon grand ?

\- Pas assez mais Mangetsu a pas voulu me laisser dormir plus.

\- Ah bah, on va ranger les cadeaux alors ! se moqua le loup-garou en attrapant les paquets sur la table.

Il en agita un sous le nez du garçon, mais Yuki se montra plus rapide et le lui prit des mains avant d'aller se poser sur son perchoir à proximité de la fenêtre, l'objet dans une de ses serres. De là, elle claqua du bec en signe de désapprobation.

\- Oui, m'dame, j'ai bien compris ! assura Thatch avec un sourire. Allez le gnome, débarrasse-nous cette table de tes cadeaux de noël, qu'on puisse déjeuner.

Harry se redressa avec un sourire pour sa chouette et attrapa ses cadeaux.

Les jumelles Patil lui avaient envoyé un livre sur le Pencak-Silat ***** ; Neville un ouvrage sur le langage des fleurs (avec une carte disant qu'à défaut d'avoir du tact, il pouvait devenir romantique) ; Hermione lui avait envoyé des bonbons en compagnie d'un miroir de taille raisonnable qui reflétait un ciel clair et une plage de sable blanc nocturne (apparemment, elle avait demandé de l'aide au professeur de sortilège pour que le sort montre toujours une plage d'Okinawa).

\- Ooooh ! Nononononon ! Range vite ça, Harry ! conseilla Thatch en riant en voyant le paquet de bonbons qui allait avec.

\- Hermione veut que je partage avec mademoiselle Sally, pointa le garçon.

\- Je pense que ça serait raisonnable d'écarter les bonbons de ta mère _avant_ qu'elle ne craque.

Le regard noir que sa mère adressa au roux causa l'hilarité du gamin qui fila dans sa chambre pour cacher les bonbons. Il revint pour ouvrir le reste de ses paquets. Drago lui avait envoyé un exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde,_ afin qu'il soit moins « inculte ». Dean lui avait envoyé lui aussi des bonbons et un dessin sur papier cartonné ressemblant à une caricature de Harry dans un corps de catcheur. Caricature que Thatch avait jugée très ressemblante.

\- Bon, désolé gamin, cette année, je t'offre rien, mais je me rattrape l'an prochain. Considère ton repas de Noël comme mon cadeau, sourit le roux. Tu peux être certain de bien manger pour une fois.

Son commentaire lui valut un coussin dans la figure de la part de sa frangine. Il ne restait qu'un paquet et une enveloppe.

Harry prit l'enveloppe et poussa un cri de joie en voyant que c'était un billet pour un match de catch le soir-même. Il tomba avec joie dans les bras de sa mère pour la remercier avec entrain, avant de se mettre à sauter de joie sur le canapé, tout content.

\- Faut que j'aille me préparer !

\- C'est ce soir, chaton, tu as encore le temps. Il te reste un dernier cadeau.

Le garçon rangea précieusement le billet dans l'enveloppe et prit le paquet assez léger et mou. Il l'ouvrit pour se retrouver avec un long tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, qui glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants. Perplexe, Ace le ramassa. Le tissu était si fluide qu'elle avait l'impression de tenir entre ses doigts de l'eau. Elle se leva, étirant un maximum l'étoffe pour l'identifier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla-t-elle.

Outre l'étrange qualité au touché, rien ne disait ce que c'était ou son utilité.

Harry ramassa une petite carte qui était tombée avec le morceau de tissu et la lut :

\- « _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël_. » Pas de signature ou d'expéditeur.

Il donna le message à sa mère qui reposa sur le fauteuil le tissu. Elle s'assit à côté de Thatch pour observer l'écriture.

\- Je vais demander au bureau de poste s'ils savent qui a déposé ce paquet dans ma boite aux lettres là-bas, marmonna Ace.

\- Pas besoin, c'est l'écriture de Dumbledore, reconnu le loup. Et son odeur aussi.

Il sourit moqueusement à sa sœur quand elle leva un sourcil de surprise.

\- Être un loup-garou a ses avantages.

\- Il espère que je fasse de la couture ? Quoique, je pourrais en faire une cape de super-héros, marmonna Harry en ramassant le tissu.

Il se le passa sur ses épaules et sourit en direction des adultes qui ne le regardait pas.

\- J'ai l'air de quoi ?

Sa mère leva le nez vers lui et poussa un cri de panique en se jetant sur lui pour lui arracher l'étoffe des mains et l'ausculter centimètre par centimètre, morte d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Harry.

\- Donne, réclama Thatch en se levant.

Le garçon transmit à son oncle l'étoffe qu'il enroula autour de sa main, la faisant disparaître.

\- J'en ai déjà vu. C'est une cape d'invisibilité, le vieux Fol Œil en a une. Ton garçon va bien, Ace, calme-toi avant de prendre feu sous la panique.

La jeune femme se rassit sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains pour se calmer. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle pour la rassurer. Pendant ce temps, le loup observait la cape.

\- Ace, debout s'il te plaît, je veux voir quelque chose.

Avec un grognement, la jeune femme se leva et accepta de s'enrouler dans la cape, disparaissant totalement du champ de vision de sa famille, bien qu'elle dut se recroqueviller un peu sur elle-même pour qu'aucun bout ne dépasse. Curieux, Harry tendit une main vers là où s'était tenu sa mère et sentit le tissu sous ses doigts.

\- Okay, cette cape est pas normale, finit par dire Thatch.

\- Avec tout ce qu'on a vu, t'as encore ce mot dans ton vocabulaire ? se moqua la D. en réapparaissant.

\- Je t'accorde ce point, cependant, cette cape n'est pas comme les autres du genre. Celles que j'ai vu ne cache pas la personne dessous du **Haki**. Celle-ci le fait.

\- **Haki** ? C'est quoi ? demanda avec curiosité Harry.

\- Une discipline dans laquelle je prends des cours de rattrapage et où ton oncle est un maître, répondit Ace en pliant la nouvellement identifiée cape d'invisibilité. C'est un exercice de l'esprit qui influence le corps et les sens. Tu vois, quand je m'énerve beaucoup et que les gens tombent dans les pommes ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- C'est une des trois formes de Haki.

\- T'as le **Haoshoku** et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! s'étrangla Thatch.

L'homme s'était levé d'un bond et se prit pour le coup le poing de la brune en pleine figure.

\- On verra un peu plus tard pour que tu l'apprennes, fils. Parce que ton corps n'est pas encore assez formé niveau musculature pour ça. Et je veux que tu apprennes la forme sensorielle sans avoir à te prendre des coups.

Le garçon cligna des yeux, se demandant si sa mère blaguait, mais l'air du duo lui dit qu'ils étaient, en effet, sérieux.

.

* * *

.

Les murmures avaient recommencé.

Tout ça à cause d'une femme qui avait fait un article sur lui dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Enfin, un article sur lui et sa famille. Bien heureusement, il n'y avait aucune photo de sa mère, seulement la sienne qui le montrait coincé dans la porte du train à cause de la foule, essayant à la fois de se frayer un chemin pour en sortir tout en se cachant derrière sa valise.

L'article en lui-même était des bêtises, décrivant sa mère comme une femme toute petite, laide et hautaine, se jetant sur le moindre homme des environs, et son père comme un clochard.

Le journal invitait à s'indigner sur l'entourage de leur Survivant et encourageait toute bonne famille de sorciers à se manifester pour « ramener sur le droit chemin leur héros perdu ».

Sa mère était au courant et lui avait dit de serrer les dents, le temps qu'elle s'en charge. Mais ça restait difficile.

C'était pour ça qu'il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil dans la semaine qui suivie la rentrée, attendant qu'on arrête les commérages ou qu'on réalise qu'il était question de conneries. Il commençait à être à bout. Il allait craquer.

Allongé dans son lit à écouter les autres dormir, le D. passa les mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître des regards pour se laisser aller, ça serait tellement bon pour son esprit épuisé.

Il se redressa brusquement.

Il le pouvait le faire après tout. Le Directeur, en lui rendant la cape de son père (comment il l'avait obtenue en premier lieu restait une bonne question), lui avait donné les moyens de disparaître.

En silence, il se glissa hors de son lit et alla ouvrir sa valise. Délicatement, il repoussa ses affaires pour arriver jusqu'au fond pour trouver la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle était si légère et si douce. Au-delà de la soie, presque comme si elle avait été tissée avec de l'air tout en ruisselant entre ses doigts comme un fleuve

 _« Fais-en bon usage »_ , lui avait dit Dumbledore.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis le retour de ses vacances alors qu'il s'enveloppait dans la cape. En regardant à ses pieds, il ne vit que des ombres et la tâche d'un rayon de lune. C'était une impression très étrange.

 _« Fais-en bon usage »._

Oh oui, il en ferait bon usage.

Avec cette cape, le château tout entier lui était ouvert. Debout dans l'obscurité et le silence, il sentait un frisson d'excitation lui courir le dos. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi sa mère passait son temps à rire des interdits. Les franchir étaient si euphorisant. Il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait à présent, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien, que ce soit les enseignants, ses camarades ou sa famille.

Il pouvait se laisser aller.

Il quitta sans bruit le dortoir, descendit l'escalier, traversa la salle commune et passa par le trou que dissimulait le portrait.

\- Qui est là ? couina la Grosse Dame.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se hâta le long du couloir.

Où aller ? Il s'arrêta et réfléchit, le cœur battant si fort contre ses côtes qu'il risquait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Par une fenêtre, il vit le croissant de lune éclairant la forêt sombre et mystérieuse. Oui, il y avait de l'idée.

.

* * *

.

Enfin, c'était l'idée, mais tomber au détour d'un étroit couloir obscur sur le professeur Rogue qui menaçait Quirrell pour il ne savait quelle raison lui fit dire que finalement, il ferait mieux de rentrer. Surtout quand le professeur de potion sembla deviner sa présence malgré la cape d'invisibilité et tenta de la lui arracher. Le D. ne devait son salut que par la présence sur sa gauche d'une porte entrouverte par laquelle il se glissa, bénissant sa silhouette fine d'enfant qui lui permit de se faufiler sans faire bouger la porte.

Dans le noir, le dos contre le mur et le cœur battant à la chamade, il écouta les pas de Rogue s'éloigner avec ceux titubants de Quirrell. Il jeta un œil autour de lui afin d'identifier les lieux et avoir une idée de quoi faire par la suite. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée, comme l'une des nombreuses qu'on trouvait à Poudlard. Il voyait la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entassés contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papiers retournée. Il remarqua aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe, quelque chose que quelqu'un avait dû ranger là comme si c'était un débarras. Et dans l'opinion de Harry, c'était du gâchis, parce que l'objet devant ses yeux devait valoir une petite fortune.

C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir.

 _Riséd el rueoc not ed siam egasiv not sap ertnom en ej._

Une petite gymnastique mentale lui permit de déchiffrer le message _« Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir._ »

Puisqu'aucun des professeurs n'étaient à présent audibles et qu'il n'y avait personne sauf lui ici, le D. se permit enfin de respirer et se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité pour s'approcher du miroir pour comprendre pourquoi on avait rangé un objet pareil ici. Il fit un pas en avant et dut alors se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Il se retourna brusquement et son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine encore plus fort que lorsqu'il avait croisé les professeurs. Car son reflet était apparu, mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait deux personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui.

La pièce était vide, cependant.

Okay, magie donc.

La respiration haletante, il se tourna lentement vers le miroir. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant, inspirant lentement pour se calmer, et les rouvrit.

Il vit à nouveau son reflet ébouriffé et sur le qui-vive, et derrière, lui deux personnes dont une très familière. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule.

La pièce était toujours vide.

Il aurait songé à des invités invisibles s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'une des personne présente dans le reflet comme sa mère.

\- **Kaachan** ?

Pas de réponse.

Juste le silence.

Un courant d'air froid remonta le long de son dos, lui prouvant que sa mère n'était pas dans la pièce. Il faisait bien trop froid pour ça.

Avec méfiance, il s'approcha un peu plus du miroir, et son propre reflet en fit de même. Sa mère se tenait juste derrière lui, une main sur ses épaules, souriant de toute ses dents au point de devoir fermer les yeux, utilisant son autre main pour essuyer des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Malgré les pleurs, son visage était rayonnant de joie et de fierté, définition même du bonheur. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Si fière, si heureuse.

Et c'était de lui qu'elle était fière.

Il le comprit quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Ses yeux de cendres dégageaient tant d'amour, de gratitude et de fierté quand Harry croisa leur éclat, qu'il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

Il sursauta quand une main d'homme se posa sur l'autre épaule de son reflet, caressant du pouce le tissu de son haut de pyjama dans un geste apaisant. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main qui lui offrit un petit sourire en coin sur sa bouche fine, à la fois malicieux et pourtant si calme et apaisant. L'homme était grand, à peine plus que son oncle Thatch et devait avoir environ le même âge que lui justement. Là où sa mère était brune aux cheveux longs, l'inconnu était blond avec le crâne presque rasé, outre une touffe sur la tête de longues mèches éparses lui allongeant le visage pour lui donner une vague ressemblance avec un ananas. Ressemblance que son rasage de retard ne faisait qu'accentuer. Ses yeux bleu océan aux paupières lourdes lui donnait un air quelque part entre la lassitude psychologique et le manque de sommeil. Pourtant son regard était étrangement perçant sans parler d'une étincelle d'affection clairement destinée à Harry, accompagnée par la douleur et le regret. Des sentiments tellement clairs et puissants qu'il sentait presque comme si on essayait de lui arracher le cœur. Le garçon comprit qui il était quand il vit l'homme embrasser sa mère sur la tempe en l'attirant contre sa silhouette élancée et musclée de sa main libre.

Et ce fut trop pour le gamin.

Il tomba à genoux.

Ses deux vœux les plus chers se tenaient main dans la main dans le reflet du miroir. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était là, à la portée de ses doigts et pourtant si loin.

Un père.

La preuve que sa mère ne regrettait pas de l'avoir adopté.

Et les deux rêves qui le hantaient lui faisaient face, dans ce miroir, comme pour le narguer sur ce qu'il n'avait pas et craignait ne jamais avoir.

\- Alors ? Tu es là, Harry ?

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Assis sur un bureau, près du mur, il reconnut... Albus Dumbledore ! Que lui voulait encore ce fichu directeur !?

Nerveusement, Harry se releva et essuya les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il versait alors qu'avec un air à la fois triste et paisible, le vieil homme vint le rejoindre, se tenant tranquillement à côté de lui. Le D. n'aimait pas cette proximité. Elle le rendait nerveux.

\- Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd, nota le vieux directeur.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on l'appelait comme ça, dit Harry. La magie coupe l'imagination des gens, je pense.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est trop cliché d'appeler un objet par son utilité ? Soyons intelligent, appelons-le à l'envers ! marmonna narquoisement le garçon. Tsss, baka bakachi…

\- Il est vrai qu'on aurait pu trouver mieux comme nom. Je présume que tu as compris ce qu'il fait ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'image du couple fier qui lui souriait dans le miroir.

\- Il montre nos rêves les plus fous. Nos désirs, ce après quoi on court et on espère.

\- Très bien raisonné, mon garçon. Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça.

\- Vous avez tort.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Vous parlez des Potter pour le miroir, non ?

\- Bien entendu ! De quoi veux-tu que je parle si ce n'est d'eux ?

Harry se détourna du miroir et retira sa cape de son épaule.

\- Ce que je vois, c'est la possibilité de rendre ma mère, Portgas D. Ace, heureuse et fière de m'avoir pour fils… et quelqu'un que je puisse appeler **otosan**. Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur.

Et sans rien dire de plus, il s'enroula dans sa cape pour s'en aller.

.

* * *

.

Marco ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre, affrontant l'obscurité.

Vu le retour de ses insomnies, il était presque surpris de s'être endormi.

Il se redressa sur son bureau, retirant ses lunettes de vue pour se masser les yeux, avant de rallumer avec ses plumes de flammes bleues sa bougie qui avait dû s'éteindre durant sa sieste improvisée.

Dans le lourd silence de la nuit avec les vagues lointaines qui lui murmuraient de leur revenir, l'homme prit sa tête dans ses mains, regardant sans la voir la revue médicale qu'il lisait avant de s'endormir dessus.

Un an.

Un an qu'il avait tout perdu.

Un an qu'il avait mené le reste de sa famille à leur perte.

Et un an qu'il luttait pour faire le deuil en veillant sur la dernière chose qui le liait à l'homme qu'il avait appelé père.

Quand ce n'était pas lui qui hantait ses cauchemars, c'était son amant qui lui reprochait de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. Quand bien même Marco savait qu'Ace n'aurait jamais fait ça, et encore moins pensé, l'image restait dans ses rétines pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu et son échec à secourir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, les bras ballants, regardant le jeu de la lumière de la bougie sur le plafond.

Cette fois, le rêve avait été d'une façon plus cruel avec lui.

Au départ, il ne l'avait pas compris.

Il avait été là, coincé devant un miroir à regarder ce qui ressemblait à une vieille salle de classe. Puis un enfant d'une dizaine d'année était apparu du vide, une expression inquiète sur le visage, semblable à celle qu'il avait déjà vue sur le visage d'Ace quand il était quelque part où il ne devrait pas être et qu'il risquait de se faire prendre.

Mais la présence du garçon de l'autre côté de la vitre lui avait permis de réaliser une chose. Ce n'était pas le gosse qui était dans le miroir, mais lui. Et vu la réaction de l'enfant, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir.

Lui-même avait eu sa propre surprise en voyant une femme apparaître avec l'enfant, juste à ses côtés, dans le miroir. Grosse surprise quand il reconnut Ace sous les traits de la jeune femme. L'odeur était légèrement différente, tout comme certains traits de son visage, mais il n'avait pas pu ne pas reconnaître son amant dans cette brunette en larmes.

Le garçon de l'autre côté du miroir avait regardé derrière lui, inquiet, mais il n'y avait personne, alors il était revenu vers le miroir, incertain. Et s'il n'avait pas su lire sur les lèvres, Marco aurait loupé l'implication.

L'enfant voyait sa mère dans le miroir.

L'idée lui avait arraché le cœur, lui qui savait que l'adoption n'avait pas été une option pour lui et Ace, à l'époque, parce qu'ils servaient un Yonkou et que c'était trop dangereux pour un enfant. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu fonder une famille avec lui.

L'image féminine d'Ace avait posé une main sur le reflet de l'enfant, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux qui ne pouvaient qu'accentuer son immense sourire. Elle parlait tout bas, disant son amour et sa fierté pour le garçon devant le miroir. Le blond ne savait pas si le petit brun au dehors l'avait entendue, mais le message devait être passé vu que l'enfant s'était retenu de pleurer. Même adulte, il avait souvent eu des difficultés à ne pas pleurer quand Oyaji lui disait sa fierté envers lui, alors il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le sentiment.

Alors, dans son rêve, il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant pour le réconforter. En y repensant, le Phénix se souvenait presque du tissu du pyjama sous ses doigts. Il avait ensuite embrassé Ace sur la tempe pour que la femme qu'elle était à présent cesse de pleurer, et ça avait été malheureusement le coup de grâce pour l'enfant qui était tombé à terre en sanglotant.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange vieil homme apparaisse par enchantement derrière l'enfant.

De son mieux, il avait essayé de suivre la conversation entre les deux, apprenant qu'il était enfermé dans un miroir magique qui montrait les désirs enfouis dans le cœur des gens.

De là à savoir pourquoi il faisait partie des rêves du gamin… m'enfin.

Marco avait bien ri au commentaire acide de l'enfant. Si petit, mais déjà avec la langue de vipère qui avait caractérisé Ace. Quoiqu'Iro était la preuve que Portgas n'était pas doué pour nommer les choses.

C'est alors que les dernières phrases l'avaient percuté. Il avait compris que l'enfant était orphelin (même s'il avait le même manque de tact qu'Ace et des cheveux noirs, il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à son amant), explicitant pourquoi il considérait l'enfant de Roger comme sa mère. Mais que l'enfant dise au vieil homme que son désir n'était pas de connaître sa famille était choquant.

Encore plus surprenant :

Il voulait simplement s'assurer que Portgas D. Ace soit heureuse et fière de l'avoir pour enfant. Et avoir un père.

Le garçon, Harry, ne connaissait pas Marco.

Il supposait juste que le blond était la personne qu'il aurait _dû_ appeler « papa ».

C'était sur cette phrase qu'il s'était réveillé.

Un rêve cruel qui lui avait agité sous le nez quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

Pleurer sur le temps perdu ne le ramènerait jamais, malheureusement.

.

* * *

.

Harry ne parla à personne de l'incident avec le miroir, même s'il aurait voulu s'assurer que l'étranger était bien l'homme qu'il soupçonnait. Plus d'une fois, il avait voulu poser la question à Thatch pendant l'un de leurs entraînements, mais il y avait renoncé. Le roux avait autre chose en tête que ce sujet. D'un côté, il avait ses propres cours à assurer en dépit des difficultés des pleines lunes, de l'autre, il prenait sur son temps libre pour l'entraîner au combat. Sans parler que le Directeur et plusieurs autres enseignants lui avaient fait des remarques sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas enseigner ce genre de chose à un enfant.

Une lettre faîte par Ace demandant spécifiquement à ce qu'on continue l'entraînement martial de son fils avait tué dans l'œuf plus d'une remarque.

Toutes ces pensées lui tournaient dans le crâne cette soirée-là, quand Neville atterrit à plat ventre dans la salle commune où il venait d'entrer. Ses jambes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, conséquence bien connue d'un mauvais sort très courant appelé le maléfice du Bloque-jambes. Comment avait-il réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, nul ne le savait. Il avait dû faire tout le chemin en sautillant à pieds joints jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf le petit groupe d'amis de premières années. Harry et Dean s'empressèrent de l'aider à se remettre debout pour le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise, avant de s'écarter pour laisser place à Hermione qui annula les effets du sortilège. Les jambes de Neville se détachèrent aussitôt l'une de l'autre et il se les massa en tremblant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Parvati alors que le reste du groupe s'asseyait autour du garçon lunaire.

\- C'est Flint, répondit Neville d'une voix chevrotante. Je l'ai croisé devant la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit que c'était un avertissement et que je devais rester à ma place. Je suis que le début.

\- Malefoy nous a avertis que notre amitié n'était pas bien vue par tout le monde, rappela Dean.

Le blond prétextait de traîner avec eux pour les devoirs et vu que Zabini était l'un des meilleurs élèves de la promotion de Serpentard en première année, c'était facilement acceptable comme idée. Mais les années supérieurs n'étaient pas toutes d'accord sur ce point. Blaise leur avait dit que hors de leur salle commune, ils faisaient front commun, mais entre ses murs, ça en était tout autrement et que seul l'intervention de Rogue empêchait les choses de dégénérer.

Drago aurait dû être le leader des Serpentards.

Au final, il était ostracisé, avec seul Zabini et Théodore « junior » Nott toujours de son côté. Même ses gardes du corps l'avaient déserté pour se mettre à traîner derrière Pansy Parkinson.

Le blond leur avait avoué que son père avait peu apprécié ses nouvelles amitiés, mais que sa mère l'avait encouragé discrètement.

« J'ai fini par comprendre que je n'arriverais jamais à rien faire qui puisse rendre mon père fier de moi, même si je me transformais en sa parfaite copie. Alors, si au minimum ma mère se range dans mon camp, je continuerai sur cette voie. J'ai trop à perdre, » leur avait-il dit ce jour-là.

\- On peut pas continuer à laisser faire les choses, pointa Parvati.

\- Va voir le professeur McGonagall, conseilla Hermione. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé.

Neville refusa d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça me rapporterait encore plus d'ennuis, marmonna-t-il.

\- Il faut que tu te défendes ! s'énerva Dean. Si tu restes ainsi, à te laisser faire, ça ne fera qu'empirer.

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, on me l'a déjà dit, sanglota Neville.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de bonbons que lui avait donné la secrétaire de sa mère quand il l'avait vue durant les vacances. Il donna les chocolats à Neville et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vaux cent fois mieux que Flint et la majorité de sa bande, dit Harry. C'est le Choixpeau magique qui a décidé de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, non ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as le courage de ne pas t'arrêter aux préjugés et de lutter pour ton amitié. Et ne dit pas que tu es un sorcier catastrophique ! Depuis que ta grand-mère a décidé de t'acheter ta propre baguette, t'as fait beaucoup de progrès en pratique, et en théorie, on s'en sort tous assez bien parce qu'on bosse ensemble !

Neville eut un pâle sourire en mangeant l'un des bonbons.

\- Merci, Harry, dit-il.

\- Oh, mais on n'en a pas fini, crois-moi. Tu veux pas voir McGonagall ? Eh bien, je vais te présenter un gars qui te fera entendre raison ! Parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu continues de te laisser marcher dessus !

\- Non, c'est bon, Harry… je vais aller me coucher.

Et la tête dans les épaules, Neville disparut dans son dortoir.

Le D. ne renonça pas pour autant… et son cher oncle Thatch n'appréciait pas plus que lui ce bizutage. Flint se retrouva donc en retenue pour un motif totalement débille lors de la classe suivante avec le loup-garou. Et suite à sa semaine de colle, il rasait les murs devant la bande d'ami.

\- Ok, Portgas, crache le morceau. T'as foutu quoi ? demanda Malefoy en retrouvant le reste du groupe devant la bibliothèque.

\- Moi ? J'ai fait jouer mes relations.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N** :Pour faire simple, c'est un ensemble d'art martiaux pratiqué en Inde, Malaisie, Sumatra, Java, Bali et Philippines avec différents « courants ». Vidéos disponibles sur Youtube à ce sujet. Anecdote, l'art martial est utilisé dans Code Lyoko


	8. De la Pierre au Dragon

**Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve enfin pour le chapitre du mois (désolée pour le retard dans la publication, mais il est là, c'est l'essentiel, non?).**

 **Donc, déjà, bravo à tous et toutes qui ont eut leur bac cette année malgré les difficultés. Pour tout les autres, ne laissez pas tomber, je sais que vous défoncerez tout dans la vie, que ce soit dans les études ou la vie active ou toute autre tentative de repasser l'épreuve ! Alors, beaucoup d'ondes positives pour tout le monde !**

 **Ceci étant dit, on continu sur la transition cette fois encore.**

 **Calme avant la tempête. L'orage couve à l'horizon. Attention :)**

 **Maintenant, en avant pour le review :**

 **Lyra lupa :** Meeeeeeeeeeerci pour ton enthousiasme ! **:)**

 **Geina72 :** On s'approche du premier retour de flammes, encore un peu de patience./ J'ai beaucoup aimé la chanson, c'est quoi sa suite ? Je l'ai imaginé sur l'air de Vive le Vent / Le personnage de Dumbledore est un manipulateur dans le gris. C'est difficile de vraiment forcé le trait our le rendre Evil sans qu'il n'en paresse stupide, mais j'espère que je gère de ce coté là./ On te pardonne l'humour vaseux. / Coontente que tu rigoles devant mes écris, ils sont là pour divertir, donc, je rempli ma mission avec toi. ****

 **Arya39 :** Ace a prit ça pour un simple rêve et je pense que ce chapitre va dire en soit beaucoup de chose sur le fait qu'elle ne va pas y prêter attention. / Des chapitres tranquilles, c'est agréable parfois. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, calme avant la tempête, toussa toussa./ Le manque de tact de Harry (ou plutôt des D.) est un running gag dans la série, t'en a pas fini./ C'est justement parce que c'est une des Reliques que la cape cache au Haki. Sinon, la Mort aurait réussi à trouve facilement le Perevelle qui la lui avait emprunté. ****

 **Roy D. Turquoise :** Parce que je suis cruelle, c'est aussi simple que ça ! J'ai beaucoup de drama et de cruauté en réserve~/ Et si j'ai pas envie de les faire rentrer chez eux ? Et si j'ai envie de casser le Miroir ? / Thatch est pas trop méchant avec les gosses, mais il y a fait assez peur pour le garder à carreaux le reste de l'année scolaire. ****

 **Maenas : J** 'ai beeeeeaucoup progressé dans mon style d'écriture par rapport à mes débuts, donc, je pense que les intéractions aussi ont progressé. / Eh ouais, Dumby, le sang n'a pas d'importance, seul les actes comptent./ je suis hors du bunker puisque personne n'a cherché ma mort, donc, je transmets les encouragements à Marco / Fumseck sera je pense encore plus mineur que dans le livre, mais il va bien rendre service. / J'avoue que c'est assez amusant. Harry n'a pas douze ans qu'il parle déjà comme un petit mafieux, c'est assez mignon. ****

 **Lun'Art :** ouf! Contente de pas m'en prendre une sur le sujet ! *essuie de la sueur imaginaire de son front* / ils sont meilleurs potes après tout, en plus d'être des frères, donc, la complicité, elle ne peut être qu'au rendez-vous. / Comme tu l'as vu,Harry ne sait même pas que sa mère et son oncle viennent d'un autre monde, donc, la Grand Line, il faudra attendre avant que le sujet ne débarque. Il commence à peine à apprendre ce qu'était la piraterie sous le drapeau des Shirohige et que sa mère était "une adolescente" stupide et kamikaze. Donc, chaque chose en son temps / Verser une larme pour Marco ? Mais je voulais plus ! Je voulais des cris ! Des lamentations !/Marco se raccroche à sa mission pour ne pas se laisser aller, surtout. Donc, il met sous clef tout son mal, tout ce qui ne va pas. Surtout que malheureusement, il n'est pas un novice, des camarades, il en a perdu tout au long de sa vie sur les mers. Certes, là, il a perdu bien plus, dont son frère-meilleur ami ; son mec et son père, mais il gère le deuil de son mieux pour rester à flot/ Disons que c'est surtout la seule famille dont il se souvient. Il a toujours vécu avec Ace et il sait qu'elle est incapable d'aimer un autre homme, et cet homme, il le voit. Il veut sa mère heureuse, il le voit dans le miroir / On verra ce qu'il en est de la discussion entre Ace et son fils à ce sujet./ Harry a la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'il veut. les chiens ne font pas des chats.

.

* * *

.

C'était très… pittoresque.

Yep.

Ace se disait que Thatch avait tout intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour lui faire traverser la moitié du pays pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Après, elle pourrait toujours faire un saut pour voir Harry. Mais elle avait des choses assez importantes à faire, dans le style, ramasser assez de conneries sur cette Skeeter pour lui apprendre à ne pas s'intéresser de trop près à la vie des Portgas. Ou encore elle pouvait trouver comment contacter ce ministère de la magie qui se permettait de lui faire parvenir des plaintes de la population magique pour être indigne d'éduquer leur grand héros.

S'ils savaient que c'était elle qui avait brûlé vif leur grand méchant, qu'est-ce que ça serait !

Comme lui avait dit son frère, avec sa tenue de chasseuse de vampire, elle passait parfaitement pour une sorcière. Donc personne pour la faire chier parmi les étudiants qui étaient de sortie.

Thatch l'attendait contre une barrière à proximité de ce qui était un magasin de farces et attrapes et se redressa en la voyant.

\- Hey ! J'peux vous aider jolie fille ! sourit le roux avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire dragueur.

Pour avoir assisté à plus d'un de ses tours de charmes, Ace savait qu'il visait plus la déconnade que la drague. Les deux jumeaux roux qui sortirent de la boutique à cet instant n'étaient apparemment pas au courant.

\- _Fiout fiout_ ! Le professeur Newgate a une touche ! T'as vu ça Gred ?!

\- Et comment que j'ai vu ça ! Et c'est une bombe en plus, Forge !

\- Je vous remercie pour le compliment, messieurs. Donc, tu voulais me voir pour me présenter à tes élèves ou pour quelque chose de sérieux ? Suivant ta réponse, draguer ne sera plus jamais à ton programme, marmonna Ace.

\- Bonjour, comment tu vas ? s'enquit avec un grand sourire le roux.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te mettre mon poing dans la face.

Les jumeaux avaient sorti des bonbons de leurs poches et les grignotaient en regardant le spectacle.

\- Je crois qu'on sait qui porte le pantalon, nota l'un des jumeaux à son frère qui hocha la tête.

\- Comme à la maison. C'est maman qui fait la loi.

\- Allez voir ailleurs si on y est les gosses, vous voulez pas que je vous colle pour la prochaine pleine lune. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Tu m'offres même pas un verre ? s'indigna la D.

\- Quand on aura parlé.

Comprenant le message, elle calqua son pas sur celui du roux qui l'entraîna hors des chemins battus fréquentés par les élèves.

\- /C'est très bizarre de te voir sans ton énormité sur le crâne, avoua la D./

\- /Je la réserve à la famille. Elle sera de retour cet été. Mais niveau bizarrerie, toi en femme, c'est bien plus choquant, mais on s'y fait./

La femme hocha la tête. Elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire, mais finalement elle ne se sentait pas trop mal dans sa nouvelle peau. Si seulement le corps qu'elle empruntait était juste le sien de base et non pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait vraiment accepté ce changement, mais dans un coin de son esprit, ça serait _toujours_ le corps de Lily Potter.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une vieille baraque décrépie tombant à moitié en ruine. La D. haussa un sourcil, loin d'être impressionnée. Même la cabane qu'elle avait faite avec ses frères avait meilleure mine que ce truc.

En silence, elle regarda Thatch s'assurer que personne n'était dans les environs et les regardait, avant de sauter par-dessus la barrière qui tenait debout par miracle et se diriger vers la porte de la cabane. La D. le suivit et regarda en un tour de doigt son frère déverrouiller la porte et se pousser pour laisser la jeune femme entrer. Elle toussa immédiatement sous la poussière des lieux et fronça les sourcils en voyant les destructions subies par le mobilier des environs. Elle se pencha pour examiner une chaise brisée, remarquant des marques de crocs sur le bois.

\- /Y'a quelques années, un loup-garou a dû venir se réfugier régulièrement ici durant la pleine lune. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, informa Thatch en refermant la porte derrière eux. J'aimerai que tu voles quelque chose dans cette école./

Ace releva la tête vers son frère, perplexe.

\- /Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi -même ?/

\- /Parce que si je le fais, ça implique garder l'objet en question ici, ce qui serait bien trop dangereux./

\- /Explique-toi./

\- /Qu'est-ce que tu sais des licornes ?/

\- /Outre que c'est blanc, immortel avec une corne en or sur le crâne ? Que dalle./

\- /Ici, c'est vu comme une créature sacrée. La pureté même. En tuer une est un péché abominable. Cependant, leur sang a des vertus assez particulières, dont celle de repousser la mort, d'offrir une demi-vie. Mais une vie maudite pour avoir commis un tel sacrilège.../

-/Et...?/

\- /On a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui tue les licornes qui vivent dans la forêt à proximité de l'école. J'ai déjà retrouvé cinq licornes exsangues. Que fera cette chose si elle découvre que l'élément essentiel à la création d'un élixir de longue vie est enfermé dans les murs du château ?/

Ace fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas où ça allait.

\- /C'est cet objet que tu veux que je vole ?/

\- /La Pierre Philosophale, exact./

\- /Et j'en fais quoi après ? Je vais pas m'amuser à garder un objet aussi dangereux alors que j'ai déjà mis la baraque sous Fidelitas grâces aux gobelins _justement_ pour m'assurer que mon fils soit en sécurité !/

\- /La rendre à son concepteur et propriétaire légitime est une chose faisable. Pas le dirlo, un gars du nom de Nicolas Flamel. Yuki devrait le trouver facilement./

\- /C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rend quelque chose qu'on a volé, mais il est vrai que l'objet est bien trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse ainsi à la portée de tous. À quoi pense ce type, ce directeur, pour le cacher dans une école ?/

\- /Je pense qu'il tend un piège. J'ai vu les protections, ça cri « vole moi ». C'est même insultant, si tu veux mon avis./

\- /Un piège ? Mais…/

Thatch posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ace et de l'autre, fit un geste pour l'inciter à respirer, parce que la jeune femme était bien partie pour marcher sur Poudlard et tuer cet homme. Et ça, ce n'était pas à faire si elle voulait garder Harry. Il ne s'occupa pas des flammes qui illuminaient les bras de la jeune femme, se concentrant sur la tache de s'assurer qu'elle retrouve son calme.

\- /J'agis ce soir. En échange, assure-toi que je puisse voir mon fils avant de repartir/.

\- /L'entrée menant à l'objet est dans un couloir interdit du troisième étage, sous le cul d'un cerbère. Tout au bout, tu tomberas sur un miroir. Quoiqu'il te montre, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas réel, ok ? Oh et évite de le briser, qu'on ne réalise pas ce que tu as fait. Pour Harry, le mot de passe est _plume de griffon_ et son dortoir est au septième étage, derrière un tableau représentant une femme assez grosse habillée de rose./

Ace hocha la tête.

Elle avait un vol à faire.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était bien d'accord avec Drago mais avait assez d'instinct de survie pour ne pas le dire de vive voix devant Hermione et Padma.

Les examens étaient dans dix semaines.

Dix foutues semaines.

Ils avaient cravaché comme des tarés et elles ne voulaient même pas les laisser se reposer un peu, décidant qu'il fallait absolument commencer à réviser. Parvati avait demandé comment cela se faisait-il qu'elles soient des jumelles.

Malheureusement les professeurs semblaient leur donner raison. Ils avaient imposé tellement de devoirs pour les vacances de Pâques qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux élèves pour songer à s'amuser. Il était difficile de se détendre quand Padma passait son temps à réciter les douze usages du sang de dragon ou Hermione qui faisait des exercices avec sa baguette magique. Le groupe hétéroclite passait la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la bibliothèque avec elles pour essayer d'arriver au bout de leur travail, plutôt que dehors à profiter du beau temps.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à me rappeler ce truc, soupira Dean en se massant les tempes.

Il laissa tomber sa plume et regarda avec envie par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. C'était la première belle journée qu'ils avaient eue depuis des mois. Le ciel était d'un bleu de myosotis et l'atmosphère avait un parfum d'été. Le temps parfait pour aller se prélasser au bord du lac, les orteils en éventail.

Harry, qui lisait l'article consacré au « dictame » dans _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , leva les yeux vers lui un bref instant, plus ou moins d'accord avec le commentaire, mais assez intelligent pour ne pas le dire à voix haute quand il avait Padma assise à côté de lui.

\- Et dire que c'est une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui… soupira Drago en se redressant.

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils en voyant le garde-chasse se glisser aussi discrètement que possible hors de la bibliothèque, l'air clairement pas net, tout en lui criant qu'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, alors que le contraire avait lieu. Zabini suivit son regard, tout aussi perplexe, et finit par se lever, causant la surprise du groupe.

Il revint peu après avec quelques livres que l'on trouvait dans la section dans laquelle s'était égaré l'immense homme.

\- Dragons ! murmura-t-il. Il regardait les bouquins consacrés aux dragons ! Regardez ça : Les _Différentes Espèces de dragons d'Angleterre et d'Irlande ; De l'œuf au brasier ; Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons._

\- Soit il est fasciné par les dragons, soit il vient d'en avoir un, conclut Dean. Y'a pas quelque chose comme _Élever un dragon pour les nuls_ dans le tas ?

La référence manqua de faire rire Hermione et Harry qui étouffèrent leur hilarité chacun à sa façon.

\- Pour ta gouverne, Thomas, tu sauras qu'il est illégal de posséder un dragon, fit remarquer Drago avec un rictus hautain. L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, tous les sorciers le savent, même Weasley. Je ne peux pas me référer à Londubat parce qu'il s'avère qu'il a plus de jugeote que je ne le pensais.

Neville posa une main sur son cœur et une autre sur son front, comme si le compliment de Drago avait été trop pour lui et qu'il risquait de s'évanouir. Cependant, il redevint vite sérieux :

\- Il est vrai que c'est assez difficile de maintenir le statut du secret quand on a un dragon dans son jardin.

\- Il n'y a quand même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne ? demanda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

\- Les dragons locaux sont surtout les Vert Gallois ou les Noirs des Hébrides. Le ministère de la Magie fait un sacré travail pour essayer de les cacher, je peux te le dire. Chaque fois qu'un Moldu en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie tout de suite, pointa Padma.

 **\- Sugoi de** … on les trouve où exactement ?

\- Non Portgas ! Non ! Juste _non_ !

Tout le monde regarda Dean qui couvait le D. sous un regard noir. Harry eut une moue. Pourquoi on lui disait non ? Il n'avait rien dit ou fait !

\- La dernière fois que tu as sorti ton « **sugoi** », je me suis retrouvé à nager au beau milieu de la Tamise, donc, pas question. Quel que soit ton idée, tu l'oublies !

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Te connaissant, si tu t'impliques avec des dragons, on aura de gros problèmes, donc, je me range de son côté, informa Parvati.

\- La même, lui dit Hermione.

\- Ouais ben en attendant, je vais faire ma BA du jour. Je reviens, bouda le D.

.

* * *

.

Thatch venait tout juste de rentrer au château quand il nota que son neveu tenait le mur à côté de la porte de son bureau.

\- /Hagrid-san est passionné par les dragons ?/ s'enquit le gamin.

-/C'est un secret pour personne qu'il rêve d'en avoir un,/ lui répondit son oncle.

-/On l'a croisé dans la bibliothèque et il consultait des livres sur les dragons en essayant de se faire discret. Si c'est sa passion et que tout le monde le sait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cache pour lire des livres dessus ?/

Thatch eut un air pensif à la remarque très juste de son neveu avant de sourire et de lui frotter le crâne avec affection.

-/Très bien raisonné, gamin ! Tu surpasses ta mère, tu sais utiliser ton cerveau ! Elle serait fière de toi !/

Harry se retint de rougir au commentaire.

\- /Je vais voir ce qu'il fabrique. A plus tard !/

.

* * *

.

Ace se tira hors du passage souterrain pour devoir rouler sur le côté quand une branche manqua de l'assommer. La jeune femme sauta vers l'avant en s'éloignant de l'arbre quand quelque chose tenta de fouetter ses jambes, puis se retourna.

Ok… nan nan, un arbre vivant agressif n'était pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'elle ait vu. Mouais, connaître le Shin Sekai l'avait blasée.

Elle esquiva un nouvel assaut de l'arbre et se dirigea dans un tournoiement de son manteau vers l'école, profitant de la nuit pour se fondre dans les ombres, malgré le fait qu'elle y aille au pas de course.

Une fois devant le château, elle se colla contre l'immense porte et y plaqua son oreille.

Le silence lui répondit, avec juste les hululements lointains de chouettes.

Elle poussa la porte avec précaution, serrant les dents devant le grincement, et se glissa dans la petite ouverture, la refermant derrière elle. Elle trouverait une autre sortie.

Le dos contre l'immense panneau de bois, elle laissa ses yeux se faire à l'obscurité du château, différente de celle de l'extérieur qui avait la lune et les étoiles. Ici, la pierre n'offrait aucune luminosité et les torches étaient éteintes.

Bon, elle devait aller au troisième étage et trouver ce qui ressemblait à un cerbère ou un couloir interdit.

Se souvenant que son fils lui avait parlé de marches piégées, la pirate retira ses chaussures qu'elle garda en main avant de courir rapidement pour se hisser sur la hampe d'escalier. Grâce à son élan, elle parvint jusqu'au palier à partir duquel on accédait aux étages. Et aux escaliers mouvants. Pour grimper au premier, elle dut sauter en cours de route pour rejoindre sa destination quand l'escalier décida au beau milieu que non, il ne voulait pas rester là où il était.

C'est ainsi qu'elle parvint jusqu'au second étage.

Et qu'elle rencontra Miss Teigne.

Le chat le plus horrible qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et pourtant, elle adorait les félins.

Avec perplexité, elle regarda l'animal miauler doucement puis venir se frotter lascivement à ses chevilles.

\- Okay… marmonna la D.

Avec un soupir, elle repoussa son manteau dans son dos et s'accroupit pour gratter le crâne de la bestiole qui ronronna sous l'attention.

\- Tu dois savoir tout ce qu'il se trame dans cette école, non ? Tu voudrais pas me conduire jusqu'au cerbère, par hasard ?

Le chat ronronna encore plus fort et, en agitant fièrement la queue, s'éloigna dans le couloir avant de s'asseoir, regardant la D. l'air de dire « tu viens ou pas ?». Ace se releva et suivit le félin qui la conduisit tranquillement dans les couloirs jusqu'au troisième étage, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en miaulant doucement.

\- C'est ici ?

Le chat se contenta de tourner autour des pieds de la D.

Avec précaution, elle appuya son oreille contre la porte en bois et entendit une lourde respiration provenant de l'intérieur. Une lourde respiration avec trois origines différentes.

\- Merci. File à présent.

Miss Teigne se frotta une dernière fois aux pompes renforcées de la D. (qu'elle venait de remettre) avant de s'en aller dans les couloirs. La pirate rapporta son attention sur la porte et actionna la serrure.

Fermée.

Bon, ce n'étaient pas des débiles jusqu'à ce point, au moins.

Elle observa la serrure d'un œil critique avant de manipuler l'intérieur du doigt, usant de son logia pour le déformer.

 _Clic_

La porte se déverrouilla presque trop simplement, lui permettant de se glisser dans le couloir interdit, là où dormait le chien à trois têtes sur lequel son fils était tombé par erreur. L'animal agita ses oreilles et ouvrit ses six yeux, faisant que quand la D. referma la porte sur elle, elle avait trois gueules énormes et baveuses juste devant le nez. Une claque sur le museau de la première surprit le chien. Encore plus quand la seconde et troisième tête furent saisies par la poigne puissante de la femme.

Qui se mit à grogner à son tour.

Comprenant par-là que la femme était bien plus dangereuse que lui, le chien baissa les oreilles en gémissant, la queue entre les pattes.

\- Bon chien. Et si tu touches au moindre cheveu de mon fils, je t'assure que tu le sentiras passer. Maintenant pousse-toi.

Comprenant l'ordre, l'animal se recroquevilla dans le fond du petit couloir, libérant l'accès à la trappe. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et essaya de voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité, envoyant son Hotarubi éclairer le fond. Même si elle dut se pencher par le trou pour voir et qu'encore, ce n'était pas formidable, elle avait une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle en avait pour trois quatre mètres de chute, avant de finir sur des lianes entremêlées qui formaient une sorte de filet dans le fond.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les lianes, le souffle coupé par l'impact.

C'était très sympathique de mettre la plante là pour amortir la chute.

Enfin, c'était son idée jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que la plante essayait de l'enserrer entre ses lianes. Par habitude, la jeune femme s'enflamma. Cela fit tellement peur à l'étrange végétal que les racines prirent la fuite en rampant, la faisant tomber sur le sol un mètre plus bas.

\- J'ai vu trop de hentai dans ma vie pour trouver ça drôle, grommela la demoiselle en s'époussetant.

.

* * *

.

Mouais, Thatch avait raison, c'était bien trop simple pour ne pas être louche.

Ça puait le piège à plein nez.

Pénétrant dans une énième salle, elle soupira quand les torches s'allumèrent.

Au lieu de faire dans le cliché dramatique, ils auraient mieux fait d'investir dans une meilleure sécurité. Les mains dans les poches, elle descendit le minuscule escalier qui menait au centre de la salle circulaire au milieu de laquelle se tenait un immense miroir.

Certainement le fameux miroir contre lequel son frère l'avait mise en garde.

La tête penchée sur le côté, elle s'en rapprocha, avant de se figer devant le reflet sur la surface de l'immense objet.

Elle était là, avec Harry derrière elle, plus âgé, plus grand et plus fort qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui. Le beau garçon qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait devenir la tenait dans ses bras dans le miroir, avec un sourire montrant toute la joie et le bonheur du monde. Et juste un peu plus loin, elle voyait deux navires, dont l'un qu'elle reconnut aisément comme le _Moby Dick_. L'autre, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais le Jolly Roger au mât l'identifiait comme celui de Luffy.

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, essayant de se calmer, mais c'était trop tard pour ses larmes.

Thatch avait eu bien raison de la mettre en garde.

.

* * *

.

Harry se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux.

Il s'agita un instant sous la couverture, ramenant son drap pour essuyer ses yeux avant de les ouvrir. Quelqu'un avait tiré les rideaux de son lit, lui permettant de voir clairement, grâce à la lune, croissante la silhouette à son chevet.

\- **Kaachan** ?

\- /Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?/ chuchota Ace en réponse, toujours assise au bord du lit de l'enfant.

Le gamin rejeta ses couvertures et vint se rouler en boule contre sa mère, la tête sur ses cuisses, regardant la jeune femme qui l'avait élevé. Il porta une main au visage de la femme et sentit des joues légèrement humides sous ses doigts.

Elle avait pleuré récemment. Pour quelle raison ?

\- /Pourquoi tu es là ? Il y a un problème ?/

\- /Outre que je prépare un procès pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille, tout va bien, mon chaton. Thatch m'a demandé un service et j'ai profité de ma présence dans le coin pour venir voir comment se portait mon tout petit./

\- /Je suis fatigué, maman. Tout le monde parle, mais personne ne sait… t'es la meilleure maman du monde et…/

\- /Shhh… tu vas réveiller tes camarades./

\- /Tu restes longtemps ?/

\- /Je partirai à l'aube./

Elle continua de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main et le serra contre elle de l'autre.

\- /Dors, chaton./

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant l'aura d'amour et de sécurité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que sa mère le prenait ainsi contre elle.

\- _Yohohooo yohoho hooo…_ commença-t-elle à chanter tout bas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'enfant se rendorme, bercer par le chant familier.

.

* * *

.

Harry fut reconnaissant de la bouteille d'eau que lui fournit son oncle après l'entraînement, parce qu'il avait vraiment soif.

\- /J'ai appris que tu t'es battu contre des troisième années de Serdaigle/

Le gamin grimaça et regarda Thatch s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, tapotant le sol à côté de lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre par terre. Sans rien dire, le gamin se laissa tomber contre l'arbre à la lisière de la forêt interdite, attendant des remontrances. Son oncle lui avait déjà dit un peu plus tôt dans l'année qu'user de son entraînement contre ses camarades n'étaient pas une bonne chose à faire.

Mais il était juste au bout du rouleau.

\- /Pourquoi ?/ se contenta de demander le roux en regardant son neveu.

\- /Ils gobent tous les mensonges que débitent les journaux et insultent régulièrement maman. Qu'ils se moquent de moi, je m'en fiche, mais maman…on s'en prend à elle sans la connaître !/

Le loup-garou eut un sourire et posa une main sur le crâne de l'enfant.

\- /Même si je comprends ton sentiment, la violence n'est pas une solution, surtout ici. Parce que toi, violent, laisse dire que ta mère l'est et t'as laissé entendre que c'était une bonne solution de se défendre avec les poings/.

\- **_Demo_** … !

\- /Je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas appris cela, mais les autres, non, et s'ils te voient agir, ils penseront cela. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? /

\- /Oui tonton./

\- /Tu sais déjà en quoi va consister ta punition ?/

\- /Non, outre que je serais certainement avec Neville, Drago et Hermione/.

Thatch regarda le garçon avec surprise.

-/Le professeur Rogue n'a pas apprécié que Neville fasse exploser un chaudron en cours parce que Goyle lui a fait peur et pense qu'une retenue lui fera du bien. Ronald a agressé Drago dans un couloir pour lui dire d'arrêter de corrompre ses amis, parce que les serpents, c'est visqueux, vicieux et maléfiques…/

L'enseignant eut un reniflement narquois.

\- /Drago en a eu marre de ses jérémiades et l'a poussé sur le côté pour continuer sa route, sauf que pour le professeur Bibine qui passait par là, ça ressemblait à une agression./

Le facepalm du roux était justifié.

-/Parkinson est allée pleurer dans les jupons du directeur des Serpentard, quand, après avoir appelé Hermione Sang-de-Bourde, elle a eu droit à un commentaire disant qu'il valait mieux avoir un sang impur plutôt qu'être le résultat catastrophique de la consanguinité/.

-/Hermione a frappé très fort, et je suis d'accord avec le propos. Bonne chance d'avance pour la retenue, au moins, vous êtes entre amis/.

\- /Du moment qu'on nous abandonne pas à notre sort comme l'a fait Bibine./

Le duo eut un rire amer et continua de profiter du temps doux de Pâques, regardant Hagrid sur le pas de la porte de sa cabane, assis sur les marches de bois, en train d'entretenir une arbalète.

\- /Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité ?/

La question subite de son oncle surprit le garçon.

-/Maman m'a dit que je le pouvais./

-/Je te le demandais juste, t'en fait pas. En faîte, je risquerais même d'en avoir besoin sous peu. Hagrid-san a fait une belle bêtise, même si son cœur est à la bonne place. Il n'a pas vraiment réalisé les implications de ses actes, alors, j'essaye de lui rendre service/.

-/Je te l'apporterai dans ton bureau/.

Thatch ébouriffa le nid d'oiseau de son neveu avec un sourire de remerciement.

.

* * *

.

Ace leva son verre pour faire signe à l'homme âgé au regard las qui venait d'entrer dans le petit café londonien. L'individu assez banal et pourtant assez petit vint à sa rencontre.

\- Vous êtes Gol ?

\- Moi-même, Flamel-san, assura Ace en se retenant de grimacer. Un café ? Thé ?

Elle détestait toujours autant le nom de son père, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'user du nom de Hiken ou de Portgas pour cette affaire.

\- Un thé.

Nicolas Flamel s'assit à la table de la femme qui fit signe à un serveur. Bientôt, elle eut un nouveau café entre les mains et son rendez-vous un thé bien anglais.

\- Vous disiez que je m'étais fait avoir par Albus ? s'enquit l'homme en essorant son sachet de thé.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il en est de votre précieuse création ?

\- Mon vieil ami l'a mise en sécurité. Le _où_ et le _comment_ ne vous regarde pas.

\- Il ne l'a pas mise en sécurité. Il l'a utilisée comme appât pour un piège. Piéger qui ou quoi, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est pas ce que j'appelle mettre quelque chose en sécurité.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Ace tira de la sacoche qu'elle avait en bandoulière à l'épaule une boite un peu plus grosse qu'une main qu'elle déposa devant Flamel sans rien dire. Comprenant le message, l'homme l'ouvrit et manqua de tomber de sa chaise en voyant la pierre carmin et brillante qui reposait à l'intérieur.

\- Une heure et demi, montre en main pour traverser les obstacles. Et encore, _j'ai pris mon temps_. Alors, avant de confier un objet aussi dangereux à n'importe qui, réfléchissez un peu plus.

Elle se leva et déposa la monnaie pour les boissons chaudes avant de partir. Nicolas l'attrapa par le bras, le temps d'une question :

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas gardée ? C'est l'immortalité et la richesse que vous aviez entre vos mains et je n'aurais jamais rien su.

La jeune femme soupira et se rassit.

\- Outre que j'ai pas la moindre foutu idée de comment ça marche et que j'ai pas envie de le découvrir ?

\- C'est une bonne justification, accorda l'alchimiste.

\- J'ai rien à carrer de la fortune. Ma famille est le trésor le plus précieux que je possède et je veux la retrouver. Quant à l'immortalité…

Un sourire nostalgique monta à ses lèvres.

\- Il y a quelques années, un vendeur d'attrape-nigaud m'a proposé une pomme qui était censée rendre immortel qu'il avait trouvé dans un site archéologique, alors que c'était une banale pomme recouverte de peinture dorée. Je lui ai dit la chose suivante « Vivre mille ans ne m'intéresse pas. Ça sera déjà très bien si je survis jusqu'à demain ». Et c'est valable pour votre caillou. Je me fou de l'immortalité. Je préfère une vie courte et palpitante sans le moindre regret qu'une longue existence triste et insipide à pleurer sur des erreurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et elle se releva.

Maintenant, elle pouvait se caser un rendez-vous avec un avocat pour attaquer en justice cette Skeeter pour diffamation.


	9. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je profite d'une insomnie pour faire les publications mensuelles et vous remercier encore et toujours d'être au rendez-vous ! j'espère que le chapitre du jour sera à votre goût. Comme vous pouvez le voir, on approche de la fin de la 1er année. Il reste littéralement deux chapitres pour la conclure ! Vous avez la hype j'espère !**

 **En avant pour les commentaires :**

 **Shiho-Akemi :** C'est quoi le mieux ? Savoir que le premier samedi de chaque mois, il y a un chapitre qui arrivera ou voir tout ce qui est dispo publier en bloc et attendre on ne sait combien de temps pour la suite ? De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai plus de 80 chapitres d'écris, mais ceux publier, ce sont ceux qui sortent tout juste de chez la bêta, donc, un peu de patience :)

 **Lyra D Lupa Scamander** : Je suis navrée, mais je me dois de te dire que tu seras déçue à ce sujet.

 **acetwolf94** : Well tere will be more. But it's still monthly.

 **Neko chan 124** : Contente de l'apprendre./ J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre pour "Recette pour un monde meilleur", mais je peux pas dire quand il sera prêt.

 **Maenas** : Oui, c'était voulu ce bug, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (j'avais en tête l'image de Bayonetta qui rencontre Iustitia et qui râle parce qu'il faut que ce soit des tentacules) / Je suis certaine que si on leur avait laissé l'occasion, ces D. auraient dompté le tigre de Dawn. Après, ils l'ont peut-être fait mais on n'en sait rien. Ce qui a fait que Touffu s'est incliné, c'est le Haoshoku surtout par contre./ Cette fois, Ace réagit pas aussi violemment parce qu'elle s'est volontairement présentée sous ce nom et aussi parce que personne ne sait ce qu'il représente sur ce monde.

 **Algol D. DarkWalker:** *insertion de la musique de David Goodenough*

 **Thunder-Death** : Heureuse de savoir que c'était un bon chapitre.

 **noirecorbeau** : Eeeet oui, et celui-ci est pas plus long. Encore un mois d'attente pour la suite !

 **Lun'Art** : Et oui, c'est un vilain Miroir - ./ Les rumeurs sont ce qu'il y a de pire, et pourtant, on est pas encore en 2nd année. Et malheureusement, c'est le genre de chose qui peut pousser au suicide dans la vraie vie. Et pour les supporter, il faut être soit-même soutenu. Et la famille sert à ça, qu'elle soit de sang ou pas./Eh bien... le chapitre d'aujourd'hui explicite ce qu'il va se passer justement maintenant que la Pierre n'est plus au château. / Heureuse que le chapitre est été à ton goût encore une fois !

 **Tout le monde est bon ?! En avant pour la musique !**

.

.

Une semaine avant les examens et la retenue n'était toujours pas tombée. Le groupe se demandait même si on n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient censés avoir une colle. Harry s'était décidé à voir avec le professeur McGonagall à quoi on jouait dans cette école pour les punitions, quand il entendit un gémissement qui provenait d'une salle de classe, un peu plus loin. Il reconnut bientôt la voix de Quirrell.

\- Non, non, ne recommencez pas... s'il vous plaît... implorait-il.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un le menaçait. Harry s'approcha doucement de la porte pour mieux entendre.

\- D'accord, d'accord, sanglota Quirrell.

Un instant plus tard, il sortit en hâte de la salle en redressant son turban. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il s'éloigna à grands pas et disparut, sans même voir le garçon coller contre le mur à proximité de la porte, tel un agent secret. Harry attendit que le bruit des pas se soit évanoui, puis il regarda à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Elle était vide, mais il y avait de l'autre côté une deuxième porte qui était entrouverte. Il s'avança dans cette direction et jeta un œil sans reconnaître où ça menait.

Il fit demi-tour et fonça jusqu'au bureau de son oncle, le trouvant avachi dans son fauteuil, l'air plus mort que vivant, le regard dans le vague, tel un cadavre. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne mettaient pas en valeur l'homme charmeur et blagueur qu'était le professeur Newgate. Mais son état était compréhensible quand on savait que la pleine lune était le lendemain. Il prit tout de même la peine d'offrir un petit sourire à son neveu.

\- /Tu es venu compatir à mes malheurs ?/

\- /Tout mes bons sentiments avec toi, tonton./

Le loup eut un reniflement sarcastique avant de se redresser dans son siège, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Aussi, le garçon lui raconta ce qu'il avait surpris comme étrange discussion, l'enseignant se remit correctement sur son siège un peu plus, attentif malgré sa fatigue.

Quand Harry eut fini, Thatch se redressa au point d'être droit dans son siège, un air pensif avec pourtant un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- /On doit craindre quelque chose ?/ demanda l'enfant.

-/Nop. C'est juste moi qui suis bien content d'avoir pris les devants en demandant ce service à ta mère./

-/En parlant de maman, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait attaquer en justice ceux qui écrivaient sur elle et toucher deux mots au ministère pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de briser l'adoption… Tu sais où ça en est ?/

-/Elle doit lâcher la bombe dans la semaine. Allez, file, t'as certainement des choses à faire, surtout que c'est demain soir que tu seras en retenue./

-/Tu m'épargnes une visite chez McGo. Vous en avez discuté en salle des professeurs ?/

-/Le dirlo voulait absolument décider lui-même de comment et quand faire la punition. J'ai apposé mon véto avec Chourave, McGo et Flitwick. Vu qu'il s'en contrefiche carrément, je te dis d'avance à demain soir./

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-/Forêt interdite et c'est la pleine lune/ éclaircit l'oncle.

-/Comment il a réussi à devenir directeur d'une école ?/

-/Je me pose la même question !/

.

.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, ils reçurent en effet leur confirmation sur la retenue qu'ils auraient ce soir-là, avec un rendez-vous avec Rusard dans le hall pour onze heure.

Il y avait vraiment des choses qui échappaient au D., parce qu'on leur disait que la forêt était interdite, parce qu'elle était dangereuse, et pourtant, on les envoyait y faire une détention. _Pourquoi_ donc ?

Ils dirent au revoir à Dean et Parvati dans la salle commune et descendirent dans le hall d'entrée tous les trois. Rusard était déjà là, ainsi que Drago qui avait un air pincé.

\- L'été se promet joyeux avec mon père, se contenta de dire le Serpentard.

\- Accuse Harry, il a le dos assez large, conseilla Hermione.

\- On arrête ces bavardages et on me suit, dit Rusard en les conduisant au-dehors, une lampe à l'huile à la main.

Docilement et avec résignation, les quatre élèves le suivirent.

Rusard leur fit traverser le parc, la mine réjouie, en leur faisant clairement la morale sur ce qu'il se passait quand on enfreignait les règles de l'école, sur ce qu'il pouvait faire dans le temps comme punition et son espoir de voir revivre les châtiments corporels, bref, la vieille époque. Donc, puisqu'ils allaient dans la forêt, il ne pouvait qu'être content, avec les risques de ne jamais revenir vivants.

La lune brillait, mais les nuages la masquaient par moments les plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, on apercevait les fenêtres allumées de la cabane du garde-chasse. Ils entendirent alors une voix crier :

\- C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer.

L'immense individu qu'était Hagrid les attendait devant sa porte, la même arbalète en main que celle que Harry l'avait vu nettoyer quelques temps avant, et des carreaux d'arbalète en bandoulière. Avec lui, un gros chien noir, baveux, aux bajoues tombantes qui reniflait le sol en les attendant.

Définitivement une retenue dangereuse.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Salut les enfants ! Je suis Hagrid, c'est moi qui vous surveillerai ce soir.

\- A votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, dit Rusard avec froideur. Ils sont ici pour être punis.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? répliqua Hagrid en regardant le concierge d'un air mauvais. Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

L'immense garde-chasse était tout sauf dupe et certainement bien au courant des ambitions de l'homme méchant qu'était le concierge.

\- Je reviendrai à l'aube, dit le concierge. Pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux.

\- Ma mère n'aura pas besoin de démembrer mon oncle pour qu'il ratisse la forêt pour retrouver mes restes ! commenta narquoisement le D.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire _semblant_ d'avoir peur, Portgas ? gémit Neville alors que le vieux concierge retournait vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité.

Drago se tourna vers Hagrid.

\- Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il. J'ai un instinct de survie contrairement à Portgas ! Je préfère encore récurer les chiottes que faire un séjour dans cette forêt, alors qu'il y a des loup-garous sauvages et que c'est la pleine lune ! C'est pas pour rien qu'elle est interdite en temps normal !

Même si le blond faisant un effort pour rester maître de lui, sa voix trahissait sa peur.

\- Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard, répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant.

\- Allez, t'en fait pas, on est ensemble, on devrait s'en sortir, rassura Hermione en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Je m'assurerai que ce soit ton épitaphe, Granger, même si je dois revenir d'entre les morts pour ça.

\- Le simple fait que tu sois revenu au nom de famille montre que t'as peur. C'est le cas de tout le monde ici, sauf du suicidaire londonien, assura Neville.

\- C'est ici que je dois me vexer ? demanda le D. qui les regardait faire sans rien dire jusqu'à présent.

Hagrid cligna des yeux devant l'étrange camaraderie du groupe, avant de reprendre son sérieux :

\- Très bien, maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là.

Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise fraîche et parfumée de senteurs nocturnes agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt. L'homme désigna quelque chose au sol.

\- Regardez, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On en est à huit avec celles trouvées par le professeur Newgate. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Cela faisait une grosse flaque de sang, Harry avait la fulgurante impression que la pauvre licorne ne devait pas s'en être remise.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? demanda Drago sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix.

\- Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière.

\- Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment le Serpentard en regardant les longues dents du chien.

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid.

\- Je compenserai avec mon courage à la pointe du suicide, annonça Harry en se rangeant à côté du blond.

Cela sembla surprendre encore plus Hagrid, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Alors, Hermione et Neville, on va d'un côté, Drago, Harry et Crockdur de l'autre (Harry eut une grimace devant cet usage non-autorisé de son prénom). Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention.

La forêt était noire et silencieuse quand ils s'y enfoncèrent. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Hagrid, Neville et Hermione prirent le chemin de gauche, Drago, Harry et Crockdur celui de droite.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tache de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes, avec juste la respiration du chien qui reniflait l'air. Le D. ne savait pas ce qui les attendait mais il espérait sincèrement que son entraînement leur soit utile pour survivre aux dangers de cette forêt.

\- Je peux faire mon inculte ? demanda-t-il brusquement, tout bas.

\- Je t'en prie, si tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça, grommela Drago qui scrutait la moindre ombre pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

\- Un loup-garou pourrait abattre une licorne ?

\- Un loup normal, non. Le professeur Newgate y arriverait. Je crois que tout l'entraînement physique qu'il fait, et que tu suis pour je ne sais quelle raison, y est pour quelque chose. Les licornes ne sont pas faciles à attraper, ce sont des créatures qui ont des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse blesser une licorne.

Ils passèrent devant une souche d'arbre couverte de mousse. Harry entendit un bruit d'eau. Il devait y avoir un ruisseau à proximité. Il y avait toujours des taches de sang de licorne le long du chemin. Mais il manquait quelque chose…

\- Drago…

Drago regarda son camarade qui venait de l'interpeller dans un murmure. Le D. était tendu comme un arc, sur ses gardes, alors que Crockdur commençait à trembler. Tirant le molosse par le collier, le D. le ramena avec lui derrière un arbre, vite rejoint par le blond. Avant que celui-ci ne pose de question, le brun lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

La nuit reprit le dessus alors que les deux jeunes tendaient l'oreille.

Quelque chose rampait sur des feuilles mortes. On aurait dit le bas d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Harry scruta le sentier depuis leur cachette, mais quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'était évanoui. Le chant des insectes et des oiseaux nocturnes revint, apaisant l'enfant. Le danger était passé.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on vient d'entendre le coupable, chuchota Harry. Ça ira ?

\- Ouais. Sacrée oreille.

\- Entraînement de survie de ma mère. C'est une barge quand elle s'y met, mais on s'amuse pas mal quand on part en escapade. Ne restons pas sur place, il pourrait repasser.

\- Donne-moi la lumière, va.

\- Laisse-moi dans le noir et je te le ferai payer.

Harry confia la lanterne qu'il se trimbalait depuis tout à l'heure à Drago et reprit la route en suivant toujours le sang, le sien pompant dans ses veines avec vigueur, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort sous l'excitation.

Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Leur ouïe s'affinait, ils percevaient chaque souffle de vent, chaque craquement de brindille. C'était grisant et effrayant, surtout dans le calme de la forêt endormie.

Cela faisait quoi ? Une bonne demi-heure ? Trois-quarts d'heure qu'ils marchaient ?

Pas la moindre idée.

Mais la forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable, les obligeant à escalader des rochers et enjamber de très grosses racines. Harry avait l'impression que les taches de sang étaient plus abondantes. Il en vit sur les racines d'un arbre, comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue sous la douleur et la peur. À travers le feuillage d'un vieux chêne, il aperçut une clairière. Il fit signe à Drago de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment en se faisant comprendre de rester silencieux d'un simple échange de regard.

C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte, comme le D. s'y attendait malheureusement.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces s'étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres. Elle ressemblait à une statue de nacre dans un écrin de velours sombre.

Il allait s'avancer vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. Harry, Malefoy et Crockdur étaient pétrifiés. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.

Cela réveilla le jeune Portgas qui comprit immédiatement le danger.

Harry attrapa son camarade, le coupant en plein hurlement et se jeta avec lui derrière un arbre, une main sur la bouche du blond pour le faire taire même s'il était trop tard.

Malheureusement, Crockdur prit la fuite en aboyant, la queue entre les jambes. Pour le coup, il était certain qu'ils se soient fait repérer.

Le cœur battant, haletant et mort de trouille, les deux enfants restèrent derrière leur arbre. C'était digne d'un film d'épouvante. Prenant le risque, Harry glissa légèrement le long du tronc et jeta un œil vers la clairière.

La silhouette au capuchon avait levé la tête et il repéra le garçon. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. Paralysé par la peur, Harry fut incapable de bouger. Toutes ces années d'entraînements venaient de l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait que regarder la mort en face quand elle lui fonçait dessus.

Un hurlement perçant de loup brisa le silence lourd des lieux et une boule de poils rousse percuta l'étrange individu, engageant un combat féroce qui réveilla le D. Sans s'occuper de sa baguette, il se concentra sur ses mains et une simple idée : repousser.

La vague de magie repoussa légèrement la créature, bien assez pour que Drago jette à son tour un sortilège vers le sol au pied du monstre, le déstabilisant encore plus. Ainsi, la créature se prit un puissant coup de patte venant du loup-garou en plein dans le torse, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer au loin. Au même moment, on entendit des bruits de sabots qui galopaient derrière eux, puis quelque chose leur sauta par-dessus et fonça vers la silhouette et aida le loup-garou à la faire partir.

Harry soupira profondément et tomba à genoux, la tête dans ses bras.

Il était pathétique.

Sa mère l'entraînait pour se défendre et si son oncle n'était pas intervenu, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. Sa mère s'échinait pour rien afin qu'il apprenne à se défendre.

Il releva la tête en sentant une truffe humide sur sa tempe, pour voir que le loup était juste devant lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. Le D. offrit un pauvre sourire à son oncle qui lui donna un petit coup de son museau avant de rejoindre Drago, l'observant des pieds à la tête malgré la nervosité évidente du blond. Pendant ce temps, Harry se concentra sur l'autre occupant des lieux.

Un centaure, très certainement. Corps de cheval et buste humain. D'apparence assez jeune, il avait des cheveux blonds et un corps de couleur claire.

\- Ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Harry à se relever.

\- Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu surprenant, comme des saphirs délavés. Il observa attentivement Harry et son regard s'attarda sur son front, lui tirant un maigre sourire.

\- Tu es le petit de la meute de Newgate, l'héritier du nom des Portgas, dit le centaure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi.

\- Ah bah, ça on a vu, maugréa Drago en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Vous savez monter à cheval ? demanda le centaure.

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête.

\- Je vais vous porter quand même, ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes pour que les enfants puissent monter sur son dos.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé être un peuple trop fier pour faire ce genre de chose ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Vous êtes des louveteaux du Commandant. Après tous les services qu'il nous a rendus, je peux bien faire ça, sans compter que ça ne me coûte rien.

Thatch poussa Drago du museau vers Firenze pour lui faire comprendre de grimper.

\- **Oji-san** ? s'enquit Harry.

Thatch le dirigea à son tour vers le centaure.

Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et deux autres centaures surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.

\- Firenze ! tonna l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes des humains sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?

\- Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Portgas. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?

\- Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, Bane, intervint le troisième de sa voix sombre.

\- _Bien faire_ ! s'écria le dénommé Bane avec colère, en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher les humains égarés dans la forêt ! C'est le boulot du Commandant, pas le nôtre !

Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer et les deux enfants durent se cramponner pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? lança-t-il à Bane avec colère. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Même s'il faut pour cela venir en aide à deux jeunes humains. _Surtout_ quand il s'agit d'aider le Commandant. Nous avons une dette d'honneur envers lui, vous semblez l'avoir oubliée !

Firenze partit alors au galop, et Drago essaya de s'accrocher de son mieux au centaure alors que Harry s'agrippait à sa taille, tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, laissant les deux autres derrière eux, suivi aisément par Thatch qui courrait à leur côté.

Aucun des enfants n'avaient idée de ce qui se passait.

\- Pourquoi ce Bane est-il tellement en colère ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Le plus important est plus ce qu'était cette chose ! protesta Drago.

Firenze ralentit l'allure et conseilla aux enfants de baisser la tête pour ne pas se heurter aux branches basses, mais il ne répondit pas aux questions. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, puis, alors qu'ils traversaient d'épais sous-bois, le centaure s'arrêta soudainement. Thatch en fit autant, la tête penchée sur le côté dans un geste de perplexité.

\- Drago Malefoy et Harry D. Portgas, dit-il, savez-vous à quoi sert le sang des licornes ?

\- Non, répondit Harry, surpris par l'étrange question. Dans les potions, nous n'utilisons que leurs cornes et les crins de leur queue.

\- Moi je sais. On raconte que ça permet de rallonger la vie au prix d'une lourde malédiction, raconta Drago.

Thatch hocha la tête pour confirmer l'idée.

\- Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, dit Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie, ce qui est un acte honteux et égoïste. Pour cela, dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite, que l'on reçoit.

Les deux enfants observèrent la tête de Firenze que la lune parsemait de taches argentées.

\- Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?

\- Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Portgas, approuva Drago.

\- Oui, cela serait mieux, en effet, approuva le centaure. A moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Jeunes enfants, savez-vous ce qui a été caché dans l'école ?

\- Du tout, avoua Harry.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je pense, par contre, que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance.

Drago eut l'impression qu'une main de fer venait de se refermer sur son cœur.

Non, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comprit-il. Ce qu'il y a dans l'école doit pouvoir l'aider à retrouver son pouvoir, c'est ça ?

\- Le gars que je suis censé avoir anéanti quand j'étais bébé ? se fit confirmer Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Harry ! Drago ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Hermione courait vers eux avec Neville. Hagrid essayait de les suivre en soufflant comme un buffle.

\- Ça va très bien, répondit machinalement Harry. La licorne est morte, Hagrid-san. Elle est dans la clairière, là-bas.

\- C'est ici que je vous quitte, dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Vous êtes en sécurité, à présent.

Les deux jeunes se glissèrent à terre pour voir leurs deux amis les rejoindre immédiatement.

\- Bonne chance. Les planètes ont changé, il y a dix ans, annonçant une révolution. J'espère qu'elles ont raison. Fils Malefoy. Prends garde à la croisée de chemin. Soit réaliste dans ce que tu veux et sauve ton nom.

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en frissonnant et rapporta son regard sur Drago étrangement pâle et silencieux.

\- Drago ? appela Hermione.

\- Rentrons au château. Londubat expliquera ce que voulait dire le centaure.

Et sans un mot, il s'éloigna vers l'école, laissant les trois Gryffondor perplexes.

Parvati et Dean étaient tombés endormi dans la salle commune en attendant leur retour. Harry hésita, puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Demain, faut qu'on parle, mais pas ce soir, et je préfère pas les impliquer dedans.

Les deux autres se regardèrent mais déjà Harry réveillait les deux autres pour leur dire qu'ils étaient rentrés, avant de monter se coucher.

Mais il ne dormit pas.

Il se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, les yeux grands ouverts. Les paroles de Firenze le perturbaient. Il entendit Neville et Dean monter en discutant à voix basse et se mettre au lit. Le D. passa ses mains sur son visage et les regarda.

Elles tremblaient.

Plus que les mots du centaure, sa paralysie l'effrayait bien plus.

Tout l'entraînement et tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. Tout le travail de sa mère n'avait servi à rien.

Contre sa poitrine, le médaillon contenant la luciole de feu de sa mère se mit à chauffer.

Demain à l'aube, il lui écrirait, afin de la rassurer. Il devait aussi parler à Drago.

Tant à faire.

.

.

Bon, Malefoy jouait à l'anguille.

Zabini n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait avec son ami, outre que le blond s'était apparemment confié à Nott.

\- J'ai pas les détails, mais le centaure lui a rappelé la place des Malefoy durant la dernière guerre, expliqua Theo habituellement si discret. Mon père a fait son choix aussi et il a pris en compte les erreurs passées qui nous ont pris ma mère. Pour Drago, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

\- En quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Je suis désolé, ma question doit paraître stupide, mais je nage en pleine confusion.

\- Tu cherches à savoir et comprendre, c'est un point pour toi. Disons que là où moi, je n'ai que mon père qui a fait la bêtise, Drago a plus de monde dans sa famille. Et si la rumeur qui prétend que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment vivant s'avère vraie, il n'aura que deux choix possibles. S'aligner avec les siens et tuer quelqu'un qu'il considère, même s'il ne l'avouera pas, comme un ami. Ou rester dans ton camp et devenir un traître.

\- Ow.

\- Disons qu'il a ignoré le problème jusqu'à présent, malgré le rappel de son père à Noël.

\- Et sa mère ?

\- Elle songe à ce qu'il faut pour s'assurer que peu importe la situation, les Malefoy soient respectés et bien vus. Et même si y'a de gros doutes sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, il y a dix ans, tu restes le Survivant, donc, quelqu'un avec qui on doit bien s'entendre pour appuyer politiquement sa famille.

\- Je vois. Je dois donc m'attendre à ce que Théodore Nott Senior me contacte pour avoir mon appui dans une quelconque décision politique ?

\- Seulement si tu cesses de me graisser la patte avec les sucreries que tu reçois de chez toi. Je prendrais bien le pari de faire un tour dans une confiserie moldu.

\- Adresse-toi à Thomas pour ça, je suis pas fou pour embarquer ma mère là-bas. Puisque Drago m'évite clairement, tu peux lui faire passer un message ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Même si je serais triste s'il choisit sa famille, je comprends parfaitement. Parce que j'ai vu ma mère faire des montagnes de conneries pour m'offrir une belle vie et qu'elle est mon seul trésor. La famille est un bien très précieux.

\- Je transmettrai.

.

.

Ace consacrait sa journée à la part légale de ses affaires et ses soirées à son rôle dans l'Underground.

Deux bureaux pour deux parts de sa vie.

Pour l'instant, du moins, elle n'était pas dans les bureaux.

Non, elle était dans le gymnase, s'entraînant au Haki sensitif comme le lui avait recommandé Thatch pour se remettre à niveau : combat avec les yeux bandés et les oreilles bouchées.

Elle s'était prise quelques pains dans la figure avant de parvenir à les esquiver et à les rendre, mais c'était déjà un bon début et surtout, une méthode de décharger son stress. Un bon moyen de réveiller des compétences somnolentes et dubitatives qu'elle avait laissées stagner.

Elle n'était pas une politicienne, pourtant, elle allait devoir jouer à ça dans quelques heures, parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un avocat magique pour allait au ministère. Elle ne connaissait pas le tact, elle marcherait sur le pied de beaucoup de monde, des gens très certainement important. Pour éviter de faire n'importe quoi, elle devrait se mordre la langue.

Elle para une nouvelle attaque et riposta d'un coup de pied avant de sursauter quand quelqu'un lui retira le casque de ses oreilles.

\- Patronne, un gars veut vous voir, dit un des hommes qui bossait pour elle.

Ace retira le bandeau de ses yeux et aida le pauvre homme qu'elle avait à moitié assommé à se remettre debout. Elle le salua avant de sauter hors du ring. Elle passa une serviette derrière sa nuque et attrapa une gourde avant de suivre le vigil qui était venu l'alerter. Elle verrait qui était la personne qui voulait la voir et suivant le visiteur, elle ferait l'effort de passer sous la douche et de se mettre autre chose que son tee-shirt trop grand, informe et trempé de sueur, qu'elle utilisait pour ses entraînements. Elle pénétra dans le hall de l'agence pour voir Vernon Dursley qui adressait un regard noir au mur devant lui.

La D. but une gorgée de sa gourde et fit signe au vigile qu'elle s'en chargeait, avant d'aller à la rencontre de l'homme obèse, tirant une certaine satisfaction de voir qu'elle le dépassait allègrement en taille.

\- Que me vaut la désagréable visite de Vernon Dursley dans mon agence ? s'enquit Ace.

L'homme la regarda des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant sur le tee-shirt trop grand pour elle ; humide et bien heureusement gris, puis la serviette qu'elle utilisait pour s'éponger le visage.

\- Je croyais que je devais voir la patronne d'une agence de protection, pas une catin tout juste sortie de ses couches !

\- J'peux lui mettre une balle dans l'crâne, patronne ? demanda le vigile depuis son poste.

\- Nan, trop d'paperasse. Je suis Portgas D. Ace, la nana qui s'assure que ton gros cul ne retrouve pas la Une des journaux du pays avec les cambriolages bimensuels. Dis-moi clairement ce que tu me veux avant que je décide de mettre fin à notre accord et te mettre à la porte avec mon pied au cul.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme brandit une lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard décacheté. Vu l'état de l'enveloppe, le contenu n'avait pas dû plaire.

Ace rangea sa gourde dans une poche de son short baggy et prit l'enveloppe des mains épaisses de l'homme, lui faisant signe du doigt de la suivre. Elle le ramena vers la salle d'entraînement tout en lisant la lettre en marchant, ne cherchant pas à savoir si elle était suivie ou pas.

\- Patronne, l'équipe de Donatello est de retour ! lança quelqu'un en la voyant passer.

\- Qu'ils prennent le reste de la journée, on fera le debriefing demain, j'aurai pas le temps aujourd'hui, répondit machinalement la jeune femme.

Sans lever le nez du courrier, elle ouvrit une porte au fond de la salle et grimpa l'escalier rapidement, tirant une satisfaction sadique devant le souffle de bœuf de l'homme derrière elle. Une fois à l'étage au-dessus du gymnase, elle alla jusqu'à une porte au fond et l'ouvrit sur son bureau au décor utilitaire, avec, comme pour celui au-dessus du bar, un canapé et une table basse pour que Harry puisse s'installer pendant qu'elle travaillait (même si avec Thatch dans les environs, ça risquait d'arriver bien moins souvent). Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et jeta la lettre sur son bureau alors que Vernon finissait par entrer, rouge d'effort. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

\- On ne devait plus entendre parler de…

\- Insulte mon fils et même le meilleur légiste sera incapable de dire que tu as un jour était un humain.

\- Il n'empêche que l'accord disait qu'on ne viendrait plus nous embêter à ce propos !

\- Non. L'accord stipule que _moi_ , je ne vienne plus vous voir au sujet de Harry. Je n'ai aucune influence sur le reste. Ce que Dumbledore fait, c'est de la manipulation et des menaces. Croyez-moi, je suis une experte dans le domaine, je sais reconnaître ça. Et ça tombe très bien que vous me déposiez ça aujourd'hui, parce que j'avais l'intention de le voir pour lui dire que je compte pas laisser tomber Harry comme ça.

\- Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix avec ça !

\- Je le comprends parfaitement.

Son téléphone de bureau sonna et elle décrocha. Elle ne resta pas longtemps en ligne avant de dire qu'elle se préparait et raccrocher.

\- Mon avocat est là, j'ai un rendez-vous pour lequel ceci me sera très utile. Sur ce, je vais vous montrer la sortie et aller me doucher. J'ai pas l'intention de rencontrer qui que ce soit en tenue de sport.

.

.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. Les élèves avaient reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher. Harry _haïssait_ les plumes. Il faisait les devoirs avec, mais la prise de note était plus simple avec un stylo bille et un cahier. Les sorciers, surtout les adultes, étaient tellement vieux jeux. Même Nott avait admis que les cahiers étaient plus pratiques que les rouleaux de parchemins dans lesquels tu te perdais si facilement.

Il y eut aussi un examen pratique où ils devaient passer un par un dans la classe avec leur professeur. Pour le cours de Sortilège, il fallait faire danser un ananas sur une table. Voir le fruit rappela à Harry l'homme dans le miroir. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à sa mère ou à son oncle, même s'il soupçonnait l'identité de cet étrange blond. Enfin, il était en plein examen, donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre de songer à ça. Surtout qu'après, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui les attendaient et qui les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière, récompensant la beauté de la création mais retirant des points si l'objet avait encore des moustaches. Pour ce qui était de Rogue et de son examen où il était question de faire la potion d'amnésie, le groupe d'amis se concentra sur leur chaudron et non pas sur l'enseignant. Même si un chouilla plus civil qu'en début d'année, il restait un homme désagréable et l'ignorer était la meilleure solution. C'était presque à croire que c'était ce qu'il visait !

Bien heureusement, parce que Harry n'arrivait presque plus à dormir et qu'il savait qu'il risquait de partir au quart de tour si on le faisait chier. Son vieux cauchemar avec la femme qui hurlait, la lumière verte et les flammes revenait le hanter, le réveillant sans cesse. Pire que tout, il était à présent plus effrayant que jamais : aux images habituelles s'ajoutait celle d'une silhouette encapuchonnée, dégoulinante de sang de licorne.

Leur dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. Ils durent passer une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis ils furent enfin libres pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens.

Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient poser leurs plumes et rouler leurs parchemins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations de joie avec les autres.

\- C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les autres dans le parc ensoleillé. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascension d'Elfric l'Insatiable.

Hermione aimait bien passer en revue les réponses aux examens, et il n'y avait que Padma que cela amusait. Même Parvati avait trouvé sa jumelle absolument folle à vouloir refaire l'examen. Ils allèrent s'allonger sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Les jumeaux Weasley chatouillaient les tentacules d'un calmar géant qui se réchauffait entre deux eaux. Bientôt, le trio de Serpentard vint les retrouver en grognant.

Ne pas aborder les paroles de Firenze était devenu un accord implicite pour les membres du groupe qui étaient au courant. Cela n'aurait fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et rendre le travail de Neville inutile, parce que contre toute attente, c'était lui qui avait ramené le Serpentard vers eux. Comment ? Aucune idée. Quand on lui avait posé la question, il avait juste dit avec un air sombre qu'il connaissait que trop bien la tante maternelle de Drago et deux de ses oncles. Quelque chose disait à Harry que ce n'était pas en bien et même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il ne demanderait pas à son ami si cela avait à voir avec la mort de ses parents.

Donc, en cet après-midi après les examens, le groupe prenait du bon temps à discuter et se prélasser sous un arbre devant le lac, parlant de leurs vacances à venir. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall n'arrive et demande à parler à Harry en privé. Perplexe, et même inquiet, le garçon laissa ses amis derrière lui pour suivre la femme jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Je voulais vous avertir que le professeur Dumbledore vient de partir. Il a reçu une demande de rendez-vous avec l'avocat de votre mère au ministère. Je pense qu'ils ont enfin de quoi faire cesser ces articles mensongers dans le journal et assurer la tranquillité.

\- Très bien, merci professeur.

\- Je vous en prie, monsieur Portgas. Allez profiter du soleil, à présent.

Harry quitta le bureau de la femme mais n'alla pas rejoindre ses amis.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très, _très_ mauvais pressentiment. Il grimpa les marches en courant, filant vers le bureau plus que familier qu'occupait son oncle. Une fois devant, il toqua à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Jurant, Harry recula et chercha une peinture dans les environs pour le renseigner, pour voir que le professeur Rogue venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Serrant les dents, le D. alla à sa rencontre.

\- Je cherche le professeur Newgate, vous savez où il est ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, Portgas ? demanda le maître des potions de sa voix froide et traînante.

\- C'est entre lui et moi.

\- Vous savez que j'ai déjà eu une conversation de ce genre avec votre chère mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est différent, vous n'êtes pas la personne que je cherche. Où est le professeur Newgate, je dois _vraiment_ lui parler.

\- Bien que ce que fasse le professeur Newgate de ses journées ne vous regarde en rien, vous saurez qu'il est parti faire une course sur Londres et ne rentrera pas avant demain. Maintenant, je vous recommande d'aller profiter du soleil avant que je ne vous retire des points.

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Harry grossit.

Son oncle était absent et Dumbledore aussi. Tout était présent pour favoriser une attaque pour l'objet secret qui permettrait de ramener l'homme qu'il avait soi-disant anéantit et dont tout le monde refusait de lui donner le nom.

Et Harry savait que si ce mage noir revenait, il perdrait un ami.

Arpentant les couloirs, le garçon serra les mâchoires et les poings.

Il volerait avant lui l'objet si précieux qui était gardé dans cette école.


	10. Quelle pierre ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous l'attendiez, eh bien, le voilà ! Le chapitre est là ! Harry va-t-il enfin réaliser que ce qu'il fait ne sert à rien ? Nous le serons ce soir/ce matin ! Alors, attachez vos ceintures et en avant pour l'aventure ! Je m'excuse aussi pour le cafouillage au niveau des chapitres, donc, là, problème réglé !**

 **Avant de commencer, place aux reviews :**

 **Maenas chapter :** Dippet devait être stupide pour le nommer adjoint et donc remplaçant **.** Drago va bel et bien entrée dans la tour de Gryffondor un jour, mais certainemetn pas pour ce que tu peux croire. Et l'important ici est que Harry n'a _rien_ capté, justement. Faut pas lui en vouloir, le stress, toussa toussa. Et on a déjà des fics Bayo/Hp, mais en anglais, donc...

 **Lun'Art** : Ahah ! Tu as craqué! Je le savais ! Mouhaha tu es tombée dans mon piège ! Pour parler plus sérieusement, donc, Harry n'a pas des masses appréciait le nouveau surnom, mais il sait que la réalité est différente de l'entraînement. Mais al famille est là pour l'aider lentement à savoir faire face aux vrais danger sans crainte. Et c'est normal qu'elle fasse ce qu'il faut pour son fils, elle veut pas qu'on lui pourrisse l'enfance déjà dure qu'il a parce qu'elle est à la têt de la mafia, et si en plus des journaux qui parlent sans savoir y mettent leur nez, elle finir par perdre la garde de son fils et je doute que ça se finisse bien. Pour les courses de Thatch, tu vas chercher midi à quatorze heure, je te laisse la réponse de la fic. Pas besoin de ce mindfuck. Disons que même si Ace aime les blaques et rire, elle est pas James Potter, l'homme que Severus déteste, et donc, comme Harry grandit avec d'autres valeurs qui plaisent un peu plus à Severus, il l'accepte en se raccrochant plus aux faits que c'est l'enfant de Lily plutôt que celui de James

 **Viviannes95** : Heureuse de te voir sur cette fic aussi avec toujours le même enthousiasme.

 **Shiho-Akemi :** ce sont des choses qui arrivent d'arriver en retard pour sauver le monde.

 **Bon, sur ce, j'ai fait l'effort de rester debout pour vos poster tout ça, mais maintenant, je go dodo alors bonne nuit et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Harry avait attendu le retour du dîner des premiers Gryffondor pour se glisser hors de la tour sous sa cape d'invisibilité et en tenue de sport. Esquivant tout le monde, il descendit aussi vite que possible les marches jusqu'au couloir interdit. Collé contre la porte, il patienta quelques instants avant de retirer sa cape et de se tourner vers la serrure.

\- _Alohomora_.

Échec de la tentative de sort.

Jurant tout bas, il posa un genou à terre et tira de la poche de son jogging la trousse à outil de crochetage généralement utilisé par un des gars de sa mère. L'homme avait dû l'oublier durant une réunion chez eux avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur le bar qui lui servait à présent de QG.

Priant pour que les sorciers aient oublié les méthodes classiques, il prit de quoi faire le crochetage et se mit au travail, sa cape d'invisibilité à côté de lui car elle le dérangeait.

\- Ta mère est au courant que tu sais forcer les serrures, Portgas D. Harry ?

Harry fit un bond de surprise et se retourna en garde pour faire face à…

Drago, Hermione et Neville.

\- Vous êtes de grands malades ! siffla le D.

\- Très jolie cape d'invisibilité, Portgas, on ne se refuse rien, nota Drago en ramassant la cape pour la passer sur ses épaules, ne restant qu'avec sa tête de visible qui flotta dans les airs.

\- On t'a cherché partout, et finalement les autres sont partis manger, expliqua Neville. On s'est dit que tu serais peut-être ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Ma BA du jour, grommela Harry.

Il reprit sa cape des mains de Drago et retourna à son travail pour voir la main d'Hermione se plaquer sur la serrure.

\- Harry, on est ami ou pas ? Dis-nous ce qu'il te prend, exigea la demoiselle. On sait que c'est un objet dangereux qui est caché derrière. Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

\- Le directeur est absent. Les cours sont finis, tout le monde est dans son coin à se préparer pour les vacances… c'est juste une occasion _trop_ parfaite pour la laisser passer. Si je prends pas cet objet moi-même, le pire arrivera.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- C'est un pressentiment, mais je préfère prendre les devants.

Drago se pinça le nez, un poing sur la hanche.

\- Résumons, stupide Gryffondor. Tu t'apprêtes à faire un cambriolage dans les locaux de l'école sur un simple _pressentiment_ ? Je me suis trompé sur ton compte Portgas quand je pensais que tu avais un minimum de jugeote.

\- Raison pour laquelle je vous en avais pas parlé à la base. Donc, faîtes comme si vous m'aviez pas vu et bonne nuit.

\- Il est stupide ? demanda Neville aux deux autres.

\- Il est stupide, confirma Drago en hochant gravement la tête.

\- On vient avec toi, tête dure. Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as appris à forcer les serrures et où tu as eu tout ça. Franchement, je t'imaginais pas faire le voleur. Je toucherai deux mots à ta mère ! gronda Hermione.

Si elle savait…

La demoiselle tira sa baguette magique et lança le sort de déverrouillage sur la porte qui répondit par un petit _clic._ Serrant les mâchoires, Harry ramassa ses affaires et rangea sa trousse dans sa poche avant de plier sa cape pour la coincer sous son tee-shirt, dans la ceinture de son pantalon, pendant que ses amis se glissaient derrière la porte. Avec un dernier regard pour le reste du château, le D. suivit le mouvement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ok, Portgas, tes tripes avaient raison, marmonna Drago.

Devant eux, le chien dormait paisiblement avec le son d'une harpe ensorcelée qui jouait dans un coin.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais pour faire machine arrière, leur dit le D.

\- Tais-toi et vient nous aider, siffla Hermione en s'approchant du chien pour déplacer la patte qui empêchait d'accéder à la trappe.

\- Pousse-toi, lui dit le Serpentard.

Il inspira profondément et incanta un sort de lévitation. Délicatement, la grosse patte poilue du chien s'éleva avec le geste lent et délicat de la baguette du garçon qui la reposa tout aussi doucement sur le sol à côté. L'animal eut un grognement dans son sommeil mais rien de plus. Hermione souleva la trappe et chercha à percer l'obscurité.

\- Vous croyez que c'est profond ?

Harry ramassa l'énorme gamelle du chien et la fit passer par la trappe.

Silence…

 _Boing._

\- Je dirais deux trois mètres, quatre grand max. Et c'est pas du métal contre de la pierre qu'on entend au fond, donc, pas de risque. J'y go.

Avant que personne ne puisse l'en dissuader, le garçon sauta. L'air lui siffla dans les oreilles avec des relents d'humidité pendant un petit moment, avant qu'il ne finisse les fesses sur quelque chose de mou. Avec précaution, il se releva et regarda autour de lui, laissant ses yeux se faire à l'obscurité.

Il était sur une plante immense, faite essentiellement de lianes ou de racines, il ne saurait dire. Mais ça expliquait l'odeur humide de l'air.

\- PLANTE EN BAS ! C'EST SANS RISQUE POUR L'INSTANT !

Drago passa enusite, avec Hermione, puis Neville, chacun atterrissant avec plus ou moins de grâce.

\- Portgas… t'es con ou tu fais exprès ? siffla Neville qui s'était relevé d'un bond pour aller se réfugier contre la paroi humide avec Hermione, le tout dans de pénibles foulées.

Pénibles, car dès l'instant où ils avaient atterri, les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de leurs chevilles. Quant à Harry, des sortes de lianes lui avaient déjà ligoté les jambes sans qu'il s'en rende compte et Drago n'était pas loin derrière.

Les deux autres avaient réussi à se libérer avant que la plante ait eu le temps de les immobiliser. Hermione regarda avec horreur Harry et Drago qui se débattaient pour essayer de se libérer, mais plus ils tiraient sur les tentacules, plus l'emprise du monstre végétal se resserrait autour d'eux.

\- Arrêtez de bouger ! C'est un Filet du Diable ! leur dit Neville. La plante n'est pas que là pour amortir la chute, elle sert aussi à emprisonner les intrus !

\- Et on s'en débarrasse comment ?! gronda Drago. C'est toi l'expert !

\- Soit vous vous calmez, soit on l'éblouie, c'est une plante qui n'aime pas la lumière, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Du feu, ça fait l'affaire, non ? grinça le brun.

D'un coup sec, Harry libéra une de ses mains de l'emprise de la plante et attrapa son collier qu'il arracha de son cou pour le jeter. Immédiatement, un feu commença à naître sous le bijou, produisant assez de luminosité et de chaleur pour libérer les enfants qui tombèrent sous la plante, sur un sol bien dur, avec le bol du chien et le bijou du D.

\- Cape d'indivisibilité et un collier qui met automatiquement le feu… tu t'es équipé, grommela Drago en se relevant.

Il se frotta le dos qui avait souffert dans la rencontre avec le sol.

\- J'ai toujours ce collier sur moi, se contenta de répondre le D. en ramassant le bijou.

Il le rattacha à son cou sans rien dire de plus, s'assurant au passage de ne pas avoir perdu l'alliance de Lily.

.

* * *

.

Ace avait l'impression d'être en mission.

Il n'y avait que pour ces occasions qu'elle s'était habillée en costard cravate et autre déclinaison de bonnes fringues. Et là, avec sa chemise blanche sous son veston noir, elle se sentait en mode infiltration. Vu que l'orange faisait tâche, elle avait dû se résoudre à son stetson noir, mais sinon, elle était bien habillée. Presque femme d'affaire si on prenait en compte le pantalon de tailleur noir évasé et les escarpins qu'elle portait.

Alors que l'avocat commençait à composer un numéro sur le clavier de la cabine hors service, la jeune femme s'agitait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Demandant un instant à l'avocat, elle sortit de la cabine et attrapa son téléphone portable. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du téléphone qu'elle avait fourni à son frère. S'il répondait, c'est qu'il n'était plus à l'école.

« Qu'est-ce que ton frangin favori peut faire pour toi, beauté ! » salua joyeusement le cuistot en décrochant.

\- Mon frangin favori, c'est Luffy, rêve pas.

« Ah ! Mon ego ! »

\- Thatch, un peu de sérieux. J'ai besoin que tu fasses demi-tour. Tu profiteras un autre jour du pop-corn.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le ton sérieux de la D. avait refroidi l'humour du loup, le laissant attendre une explication.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais. Garde un œil sur Harry, je t'en prie.

« Tout d'suite, frangine ! »

\- J'te revaudrai ça.

« Naaan, t'en fait pas, le moufflet est mon neveu, c'est normal. Allez, j'y vais. »

Et il raccrocha.

Ace regarda son téléphone et souffla profondément. Thatch était le mieux placé et surtout avec la meilleure justification pour surveiller Harry pendant qu'il était à l'école. De son côté, elle pouvait frapper le haut de la pyramide pour dire ce qu'elle pensait des injures et menaces. Elle rejoignit la cabine et accrocha à son veston le badge que lui donna l'avocat, sur lequel son nom était écrit avec le motif de sa visite « dépôt de plainte ». Presque immédiatement, la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol, tel un ascenseur, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Enfin, l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

« _Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite la bienvenue_ » leur dit la voix d'hôtesse de la cabine quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Ace ne dit rien, mais son regard noir vers le plafond parla pour elle. Son avocat toussota pour ne pas rire. Elle pénétra dans le hall, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les murs en lambris de bois et le parquet tellement bien ciré que c'était tout juste s'il n'était pas une patinoire. À droite et à gauche, on avait des cheminées en pagaille dans lesquelles de gens disparaissaient et apparaissaient à flot régulier.

En voyant la fontaine au centre de la pièce, totalement en or, la D. était certaine que l'ego des sorciers devait avoir la taille de la Red Line. Tout criait supériorité et le « m'as-tu-vu ». C'était à la rendre malade, mais elle fit l'effort de se contenter d'un « faîtes-moi penser à aller vomir en partant » chuchoté à l'avocat qui garda son sérieux.

Ils traversèrent l'immense pièce jusqu'à déboucher dans un hall un peu plus petit avec un bureau de sécurité dans un coin et une vingtaine d'ascenseurs dans le fond. L'homme de la sécurité avait l'air de se faire chier à mourir et ce n'était pas ce que la pirate jugeait d'efficace. Elle et son avocat se présentèrent devant l'homme qui daigna lever le nez du journal qu'il feuilletait.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda le vigile.

\- Dépôt de plainte, répondit l'avocat. Voici ma baguette.

La baguette passa d'une main à l'autre et finit sur une balance à un seul plateau qui imprima sur un petit bout de parchemin les composants de celle-ci, ainsi que sa date d'acquisition, avant d'être rendu à son propriétaire. Le parchemin, lui, fut épinglé avec une liasse de papiers identique.

\- Ma cliente n'a pas de baguette.

\- Cracmol ? se fit confirmer le vigile avec un rictus dédaigneux et moqueur.

L'instant suivant, Ace avait une main appuyée sur le bureau de l'homme, l'autre à un cheveu du visage du vigile, des flammes dansantes et fougueuses dans sa main.

\- Mademoiselle Portgas, je pense qu'il a compris. Venez, nous devons arriver aux bureaux avant leur fermeture.

\- _Portgas_ ? Vous êtes la femme qui a kidnappé le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ? demanda une femme à proximité.

La D. se redressa pour regarder la dame qui venait de parler. C'était une blonde avec des boucles très élaborées et une mâchoire très forte. Mais elle était surtout la définition même du mauvais goût. Izou lui avait souvent reproché son absence de style, mais il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque devant les lunettes à la monture épaisse incrustée de strass et ses ongles peinturlurés de carmin. Elle offrit un sourire carnassié (dévoilant trois dents en or) à la brune en tirant de son sac à main une longue plume verte et un bloc-notes. Plume qui se mit à écrire seule alors que la femme au regard de requin et à l'allure de rapace vint à la rencontre.

\- Je suis Rita Skeeter, vous avez forcément dû entendre parler de moi ! Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer !

Ace cligna des yeux, pinça ses lèvres et finit par faire un commentaire :

\- Ok, même la pompadour de mon frangin est moins ridicule.

\- Hum-hum ! Mademoiselle Portgas ! gronda l'avocat.

\- **Yare yare** …

\- Vous tombez très bien, madame Skeeter, je suis maître Lupercawl. Nous étions justement ici, ma cliente et moi pour déposer une plainte contre vous.

\- Contre moi ? Voyez-vous ça ! se moqua la blonde. Je présume que j'ai touché un nerf sensible auprès de madame. Je dois avouer que vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Alors, dîtes-moi, mademoiselle Portgas, c'est ça ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé à sa famille notre héros national ? Depuis quand le retenez-vous ?

\- On vous attaque pour diffamation, alors, publiez quoique ce soit au sujet de ma cliente ou de son fils, et vous risquez d'avoir des graves ennuis, avertit l'avocat.

La D. prit des mains le bloc de la femme et le réduisit en cendre juste devant les yeux de la journaliste.

\- J'ai une sainte horreur des journalistes. Mais de tous, vous êtes le genre que je supporte encore moins. Arrêtez avec vos potins sans fondements, vous faîtes bien assez de mal à mon fils. Je vous laisse une chance de vous en tirer. Faîtes-lui des excuses officielles ou on se reverra au tribunal, menaça Ace.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première que ma plume a offensée. Ne vous cachez pas derrière un enfant qui a été enlevé à sa famille légitime et dîtes-nous vraiment ce que vous voulez, répliqua Skeeter sans perdre son sourire.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous frottez. Et je vous assure, vous ne voulez pas savoir. Nous nous reverrons au tribunal. Maître Lupercawl, je vous suis.

L'homme secoua la tête et montra la route à la D.

Ils devaient déposer deux plaintes : une pour diffamation contre Rita et une autre pour atteinte à la vie privée pour Dumbledore. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que tout juste dans les bureaux de plaintes, qu'elle tombe sur un gars avec le charisme d'un asticot qui venait lui faire la morale pour avoir enlevé Harry Potter. La D. ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

La soirée serait _très_ longue.

.

.

Drago avait démontré son talent sur un balais en attrapant une clef à l'ancienne qui servait à ouvrir la salle suivante. Et honnêtement, Harry trouvait ça presque trop facile. Pour un objet qui était censé permettre à un homme entre la vie et la mort de revenir au sommet de sa puissance, il se serait attendu à une sécurité bien plus importante. Aucun membre du groupe ne le disait, mais ils pensaient la même chose. Après tout, le balai avait été fourni _par_ la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce obscure qui s'alluma à leur entrée.

\- Ils mettent plus d'effort dans le dramatique que dans les protections, commenta narquoisement Harry.

\- La même, Harry, soupira Hermione en repoussant une mèche de cheveu de son visage.

Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière des pièces noires qui étaient plus grandes qu'eux et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans de la pierre. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches. Harry et les trois autres affichèrent une grimace, parce que les pièces blanches n'avaient pas de visage.

\- La logique dirait qu'on doit jouer une partie d'échec sorcier, marmonna Drago.

\- Si j'en crois les débris sur les bords du plateau, c'est plus violent que des échecs normaux, devina Hermione.

\- Assez, confirma Neville. Qui est bon aux échecs ?

\- Shogi, ça compte ? demanda Harry.

Il reçut un regard interrogateur des trois autres.

\- Je ramènerai le plateau l'an prochain. Ce sont les échecs japonais. J'y joue très souvent avec ma mère.

\- D'après moi, on doit prendre la place des pièces, réfléchit Drago. Eh bien, je t'en prie, Portgas. Tu prends les commandes. Si je meurs, je reviendrais te hanter.

\- Assure-toi qu'il survive, s'il fait comme Mimi Geignarde, t'es très mal barrée, avertit Hermione.

\- Merci pour l'encouragement. Drago, place de la reine. Hermione, la tour là-bas et toi, Neville, le fou du même côté.

\- Et toi ? demanda doucement le garçon lunaire en voyant son ami pointer les pièces qu'ils allaient remplacer du doigt.

\- L'autre fou.

Comme si elles les avaient entendus, les pièces en question quittèrent en silence leur place, les laissant s'y positionner.

.

* * *

.

Ace avait la migraine à force de crier pour se faire entendre.

Bien heureusement, dans cette réunion de têtes de mule, il y avait quelqu'un, outre son avocat, dans son camp. Amélia Bones avait décidé de prendre l'affaire elle-même en main pour rappeler à tout le monde que l'adoption de l'enfant était tout à fait légale et qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur le sujet.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est son impression de malaise.

Voyant que la conversation ne menait de toute façon à rien, elle reprit son chapeau qu'elle avait déposé sur le bureau de la directrice de département et se leva.

\- Je vous laisse conclure, moi, je vais chercher mon fils, dit-elle.

\- De quel droit... ! s'étrangla l'homme à qui accompagnait le ministre.

\- Du droit que depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai un sale pressentiment et que je compte bien me rassurer en vérifiant que _mon_ _enfant_ est encore en un seul morceau ! Essayez de m'en empêcher et je vous jure que vous comprendrez dans la douleur pourquoi on me surnomme Hiken !

\- Tonks, accompagnez là jusqu'à l'école, demanda la directrice Bones.

Une femme assez jeune (certainement à peine sortie des bancs de l'école), qui s'était tenue à l'écart jusqu'à présent, s'avança avec ses cheveux d'une magnifique teinte bleue azurée.

\- Madame Portgas, par ici s'il vous plaît.

\- Madame, c'était ma mère. Portgas tout court me va _très_ bien. Très belle couleur pour les cheveux, par contre.

\- Merci ! J'adore vos tâches de rousseurs, donc, je risque de vous les emprunter !

Et les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent du bureau, avec l'auror faisant justement apparaître sur son visage des tâches de rousseurs presque identiques à celles de la D.

.

.

Harry avait les jambes tremblantes et seul sa fierté faisait qu'il ne s'était pas effondré comme Neville et Hermione.

\- Merlin merci, on est vivant… souffla Drago avec un soulagement évident sur son visage.

\- Je verrais plus un jeu d'échec de la même manière, avoua Hermione, une main sur le cœur.

\- Allons-y, encouragea le D.

Il alla aider Hermione et Neville à se remettre debout avant de se diriger vers la porte du fond que les pièces blanches vaincues leur laissaient désormais accessible. Drago ouvrit la porte et immédiatement une répugnante odeur leur frappa les narines et ils durent se couvrir le nez.

\- Troll, reconnut le D.

Avec précaution, ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce pour voir la bête en question, allongée sur le sol. Et ce gars était bien plus gros que celui auquel ils s'étaient frottés à Halloween. Il était évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front. Le sang était encore frais, le voleur n'était pas très loin.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu à se battre avec celui-ci, murmura Neville.

Ils enjambèrent avec précaution l'une de ses chevilles qui leur barrait le chemin et se hâtèrent de gagner la porte suivante. Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit avec précaution, ils s'attendaient au pire, mais ils ne virent rien d'effrayant.

Juste une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles de différentes formes. La méfiance les fit rester sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Le cerbère pour le soin aux créatures magiques… commença Neville.

\- **Iie** , Touffu, c'est le Garde-Chasse. Ji-chan y est pour rien. Connaissant son humour, ça aurait été vicieux, réfuta Harry.

\- Connaissant son humour ? répéta Hermione en levant un sourcil de perplexité.

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

\- Donc, le cerbère pour le Garde-Chasse, résuma Drago. Le filet du diable pour le professeur Chourave, les clefs doivent être un enchantement du professeur Flitwick, l'échiquier est l'épreuve de McGonagall et enfin le troll est de Quirrell. Donc, venant du professeur Rogue, soit on touche à la magie noire, soit aux potions. Vu les fioles, je vote pour les potions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? s'enquit Neville.

Le groupe s'avança légèrement dans la pièce mais dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire : celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. Ils étaient pris au piège.

\- Génial, du feu magique bien noir. On en est pas au Feudeymon, mais presque, grinça Drago.

\- Où est ma mère quand on a besoin d'une pyromane, soupira Harry d'un ton blasé.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de geindre, vous pourrez nous aider avec l'énigme, rappela à l'ordre Hermione qui avait déjà pris un rouleau de parchemin posé entre les bouteilles.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule :

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

 _Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

 _Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et Harry fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle souriait.

\- Remarquable ! dit-elle. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la _logique_. Une énigme. Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre logique, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution.

\- Eh bien au travail, fit Drago.

Neville prit une des fioles et la déboucha. Il ferma les yeux et la renifla, avant de la reboucher et de la remettre à sa place. Il en sélectionna une sur la droite et reproduisit la même démarche avant de hocher la tête.

\- Celle-ci sent l'ortie et l'alcool.

\- Fais voir, demanda Harry.

Neville lui mit la fiole sous le nez et le D. reconnut la brulure de l'alcool dans son nez, odeur familière avec tous ses passages au bar/QG de l'Underground. Rapidement, l'expert en botanique trouva le second vin d'ortie. Les deux fioles furent allongées sur la table pour les éliminer. Il en restait cinq à présent.

Hermione relut le papier plusieurs fois. Puis elle examina attentivement les bouteilles en marmonnant pour elle-même. Enfin, elle poussa un cri de victoire.

\- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! dit-elle. C'est la plus petite bouteille qui nous permettra de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à l'objet protégé.

Drago attrapa la minuscule bouteille et lui adressa un œil critique.

\- Il y a tout juste une gorgée, là-dedans. Deux si on gère bien. Pas assez pour tout le monde.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Quelle est celle qui permet de franchir les flammes violettes ? s'enquit Harry.

Hermione montra une bouteille ronde, à droite de la rangée.

\- Ok. Drago ? Neville ?

\- Sans vouloir me montrer vexant, j'ai moins de scrupule à être sale en duel, Londubat, informa froidement Drago.

\- Du moment que c'est pour sauver vos vies, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, assura Neville en hochant la tête avec un visage étrangement fermé.

Harry tira d'une de ses poches son téléphone portable et le donna à Hermione.

\- Toi et Neville allez boire celle-là, dit Harry en montrant la fiole pour le retour. Allez prendre des balais dans la salle des clés volantes et utilisez-les pour ressortir par la trappe. Touffu n'aura pas le temps de vous mordre s'il s'est réveillé. Neville va droit à la volière et envoie Yuki à Dumbledore avec un mot disant qu'on a besoin de lui. J'ai pas confiance en lui, mais c'est de sa faute si on est obligé de faire le sale boulot, alors, autant qu'il intervienne. Hermione, j'ai que deux numéros dans mon répertoire. Tu appelles le second et tu demandes à mon oncle de rappliquer fissa. Si tu croises le professeur Newgate avant, c'est pas mon oncle que tu appelleras, mais ma mère. Tu tomberas certainement sur Sally avant. Dis-lui que tu appelles de ma part en donnant bien mon nom complet. Faudra que tu sortes de l'enceinte du château pour réussir à le faire marcher, par contre.

\- Et vous deux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne qui est là ? demanda d'une petite voix la demoiselle.

\- On tombera pour ce qu'on croit, lui dit Drago. Je… je veux pas son retour. J'ai perdu trop de membre de ma famille pour lui, alors que les Black et les Malefoy étaient dans son camp.

\- De mon côté, ça me permettra de savoir si je suis vraiment le héros que tout le monde prétend que je suis.

\- Soyez prudent, leur dit Neville en leur offrant une accolade.

Hermione les étouffa tous les deux dans un câlin et déboucha la potion pour sortir. Elle en but une gorgée et donna le reste à Neville qui en fit autant. Avec un regard pour leurs deux amis qui restaient derrière, ils traversèrent les flammes mauves pour quitter la pièce et revenir en arrière. Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard et le D. déboucha la fiole.

\- **Kampai**.

Il prit une petite gorgée qui dispersa un sentiment de froid dans ses veines. Il donna la fiole à Drago et s'approcha des flammes noires qu'il traversa aisément, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Sous le regard curieux du blond, il se déchaussa et carra ses épaules. Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette magique, imité par le brun et ensemble, ils s'avancèrent dans la nouvelle salle.

En voyant qui se tenait en son centre, Harry comprit l'avertissement de son oncle au sujet du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Parce que c'était lui qui était debout au milieu de la pièce. Tirant Drago, qui était en état de choc devant la découverte, avec lui, Harry se jeta derrière une colonne de la pièce pour se camoufler.

\- Inutile de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là, Potter, lui dit la voix claire, hautaine et dénuée de bégaiement du professeur Quirrell.

Sacrée contraste avec son comportement habituel.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et doucement, Harry quitta sa cachette pour faire face à l'homme au turban dans ses robes bleu foncé, presque noir, d'enseignant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas aussi surpris que je l'eusse espéré, nota avec dédain Quirrell.

\- On m'a déjà mis en garde contre vous, se contenta de dire Harry.

\- Oh ? Qui donc ? Qui aurait pu soupçonner le p... p... pauvre et bé... bégayant p... p... professeur Quirrell, alors qu'à côté, Severus faisait un bon coupable ? Lui qui a l'air toujours prêt à fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris géante !

\- Le professeur Newgate vous soupçonnait. Il s'arrête pas à l'apparence des gens ou à leurs antécédents. Il m'a mis en garde contre vous.

\- Ah. Ce cher Thatch Newgate, l'homme apparu de nulle part un soir d'Halloween et qui a réussi l'impossible sans que même le _grand_ Albus Dumbledore ne comprenne comment il s'y était pris.

L'homme se massa le nez, tirant un sourire de coin à Harry.

\- Il vous a mis ce **uraken** dans la figure parce que c'est vous qui aviez essayé de me tuer, non ?

\- En effet, à cause de lui, j'ai perdu le contact visuel avec vous. Quelques secondes de plus et j'aurais réussi à vous faire vous étouffer. J'y serais même parvenu bien avant si Rogue n'avait pas marmonné des formules magiques pour essayer de vous sauver.

\- Le professeur Rogue essayait de me sauver ?

Première nouvelle, ça. L'homme le détestait même s'il faisait l'effort d'être cordial, et pourtant, à côté, il cherchait à le sauver. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici…

\- Bien sûr, dit Quirrell avec froideur. Il est vrai qu'il n'attire guère la sympathie. Mais tout cela n'est que du temps perdu puisque de toute façon, je vais vous tuer cette nuit.

Quirrell claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulle part et Harry roula sur le côté pour les esquiver.

\- Restez en place, Potter !

\- Mon nom est Portgas et n'y comptez pas ! répliqua Harry en filant à l'autre bout de la salle pour forcer Quirrell à tourner le dos à la cachette de Drago.

\- Peu importe votre nom, je vous aurai ! Vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour vivre bien longtemps, toi et tes amis, Potter. Quelle idée de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir d'Halloween ! Il me semblait que vous m'aviez surpris pendant que j'allais voir ce qui protégeait la Pierre.

\- Non coupable ! répliqua le garçon en esquivant un autre sort en sautant en arrière. On l'a dit aux profs, on voulait juste sortir Hermione des toilettes ! C'était donc vous qui avait fait entrer le troll !

L'adulte tira sa baguette et tenta d'avoir de nouveau Harry, mais l'enfant se baissa au dernier moment, laissant le sortilège touchait la colonne derrière lui.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai un don avec les trolls. Vous avez dû constater ce que j'ai fait à celui qui se trouve dans l'autre salle, là-bas ? Malheureusement, pendant que tout le monde le cherchait partout, Rogue, qui me soupçonnait déjà, est monté directement pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans le fameux couloir. Et non seulement mon troll n'a pas réussi à vous tuer à cause de ce fichu Newgate, mais ce chien à trois têtes n'est même pas parvenu à arracher la jambe de Rogue. Et maintenant, vous allez rester tranquille, Potter, je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir !

A ce moment-là seulement, Harry se rendit compte que le miroir du Riséd se trouvait à côté de lui à présent, avec toutes ses esquives au travers la pièce.

Son inattention aurait pu lui couter cher parce que Quirrell leva de nouveau sa baguette mais Drago choisit cet instant pour jaillir de derrière sa colonne et lancer un sort vers le plafond, délogeant quelques pierres qui tombèrent dans une pluie de poussière sur le professeur.

\- Merci mec, remercia Harry en reprenant ses distances tout en évitant de regarder le miroir. Conseil, ne regarde pas le miroir, ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Je prends note. Jolie jeu de jambes, Portgas. Tu prévois de devenir danseur ? demanda Drago en essayant de rester calme.

\- Non mais si on reste immobile, on va se faire avoir !

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, laissant un sort passer entre eux.

\- Vous faîtes honte à votre rang, Malefoy. Après ce qu'a fait votre père, vous devriez être dans mon camp et non pas celui de ce vulgaire sang-mêlé !

\- Bien assez des Black et des Malefoy sont morts pour ses idéaux mais je sais plus que lui à présent ! grinça Drago.

Il lança un sort dans les jambes de Quirrell, le forçant à sauter sur le côté, faisant qu'il ne remarqua pas que Harry était sur lui. Le coup de poing le prit en plein ventre, lui faisant percuter le miroir. Malheureusement, cela mit le D. sur la ligne de la baguette de l'adulte et bientôt, des cordes en jaillirent, le projetant avec violence contre une colonnade. Il eut le souffle coupé sous l'impact alors que les cordes le ligotaient à la pierre. Drago n'eut pas plus de chance, il se retrouva expédié contre un mur et le _crac_ qui résonna dans la pièce était une mauvaise nouvelle, sans parler de l'angle inquiétant d'une de ses jambes. Le pire, ce fut qu'il ne se releva pas. Si ça n'avait pas été pour le fait qu'il respirait toujours à en croire les tremblements de sa poitrine, Harry aurait cru qu'il était mort.

Mais sa colère ne fit que s'enflammer et il se mit à déverser un flot ininterrompu d'injures en anglais et en japonais à l'adresse de Quirrell jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui jette un sort qui le rende silencieux. À défaut de pouvoir continuer à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, le D. lui adressa un regard avec toute sa haine et sa colère.

\- Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre, murmura Quirrell en s'y regardant. On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses... Mais il est à Londres... Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin.

Le sorcier s'était mis scruter le miroir d'un air avide, comme s'il cherchait au-delà de son reflet pâle et excité.

\- Je vois la Pierre... Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon maître... Mais où est-elle ? chuchotait-il.

Le D. n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était cette pierre, mais ça devait être un artefact qui permettrait à l'homme qui avait tué les Potter de revenir. Futilement, il chercha à se débattre contre ses liens avant de renoncer, ils étaient trop serrés. Et rendu muet comme il était, il ne pouvait même pas espérer détourner l'attention de l'adulte du miroir. Il se pencha un maximum vers l'avant dans l'espoir de faire entrer en contact son pendentif avec les cordes pour les brûler.

Le juron de l'adulte lui tira un maigre sourire de réconfort. Il n'arrivait à rien.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ?

C'était stupide comme supposition. Ou alors du pur génie si on prenait la psychologie inverse qui disait que personne n'offrirait une solution aussi simple.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse en songeant à comment obtenir cette mystérieuse pierre. Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, en cet instant, c'était de trouver la Pierre avant Quirrell, pour s'assurer que ce mage noir à qui il obéissait (parce qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre pour qui il bossait) ne revienne pas d'entre les morts.

Par conséquent, s'il se regardait dans le miroir, il se verrait en train de la trouver, il découvrait donc du même coup l'endroit où elle était cachée ! Mais comment voir dans le miroir sans que Quirrell s'aperçoive de ce qu'il avait en tête ?

Il essaya de se glisser discrètement vers la gauche pour se mettre face au miroir sans que l'homme ne le remarque, mais les cordes étaient trop serrées. L'adulte ne fit pas attention à lui, continuant de se parler à lui-même.

\- Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !

Harry se figea quand il entendit alors une voix d'outre-tombe lui répondre et la voix semblait venir de Quirrell lui-même :

\- _Sers-toi du garçon... Sers-toi du garçon..._

Le professeur fou se tourna vers l'enfant.

\- Bien. Potter, venez ici.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les cordes qui ligotaient Harry tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol, permettant au D. de se dégager de la colonne. Il se précipita vers Drago et essaya de le réveiller.

\- Venez ici ! répéta Quirrell.

Ce fut comme s'il avait été attrapé par une canne à pêche que le tira vers l'arrière pour le forcer à rejoindre l'homme.

\- Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez.

Sachant qu'il était toujours sous le sort de silence, le gamin se contenta de regarder le miroir, alors que le sorcier se tenait derrière lui, bien trop près à son goût. Une étrange odeur de putréfaction sortait de sous le ruban, lui donnant envie de vomir, mais il se concentra pour porter innocemment ses mains à sa nuque pour faire semblant de se la masser et défaire son collier tout en se regardant dans la glace. La goutte lui serait plus utile dans sa main qu'à son cou.

Il vit tout d'abord son reflet, pâle, inquiet et haineux.

Puis, l'homme blond de l'autre fois apparut derrière son reflet, lui adressant un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant.

\- Alors ?! Où est cette pierre ! demanda le professeur.

Harry faillit avoir un mouvement de recul en notant la réaction du blond. L'homme n'était pas concentré exclusivement sur lui, pour agir en fonction de ses désirs. Il était _conscient_. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de briser la vitre, son regard empli de colère et de haine rivé sur Quirrell, mais le miroir ne bougeait pas, restant de marbre, comme si le blond n'était qu'une simple image sur sa surface, en dépit des coups de pieds et de poing qui étaient donnés dans le verre.

Testant sa théorie, le garçon retira ses mains de son cou, gardant cacher dans l'une d'elle son collier alors que l'autre tapotait son oreille.

Les yeux devenus dorées de l'amant de sa mère retombèrent sur lui et il lui répondit d'un non de la tête avant de porter un doigt à ses yeux, puis à sa bouche.

Il lisait sur les lèvres.

Alors, l'enfant articula le message « pierre dans le miroir ? »

Le blond regarda autour de lui, puis mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour les retourner.

Vide.

La pierre, peu importe ce qu'elle devrait être, n'était pas là.

\- Alors ? dit Quirrell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Le jeune Portgas offrit un sourire à la fois innocent et moqueur à l'homme en articulant soigneusement qu'il l'emmerdait, tirant un rire silencieux au reflet. Se rappelant pour le sort de silence, le professeur rendit la voix à Harry et lui reposa sa question.

\- Je vois le fiancé de ma mère. Il a l'air cool, j'aurais bien voulu le connaître. Il aurait fait un super père. Tonton parle de lui, de temps à autre, maman, pas du tout.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe avant de porter une main à son front pour représenter une énorme excroissance. Se rappelant de la pompadour énorme que son oncle avait porté durant les vacances, Harry hocha discrètement la tête.

\- Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi, Potter !

\- Mon nom est Portgas et nan, je suis sérieux.

Quirrell poussa à nouveau un juron.

\- Poussez-vous, dit-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et recula immédiatement pour voir l'état de Drago. Mais il ne put faire que quelques pas quand la voix revint :

\- _Il ment... Il ment..._

\- Potter, revenez ici ! cria le méchant. Et dites-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Oi ! Je m'appelle Portgas ! s'indigna Harry en se retournant d'un bond.

Dans le miroir, le blond se prit la tête dans une main, presque exaspéré, même si le petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres montrait de l'amusement.

La voix aiguë s'éleva à nouveau, coupant le D. de la vision de l'homme dans le miroir.

\- _Laisse-moi lui parler face à face._

\- Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, dit le larbin en se détournant, clairement pas à l'aise avec l'idée.

\- _J'en ai assez pour ça_ !

Harry continua de reculer et finit par rejoindre Drago qui ouvrit un œil en le voyant à ses côtés. Ouf, il faisait semblant d'être inconscient. Intelligent de la part du blond. Cependant, la scène manqua de trahir le petit Serpentard, tellement c'était révulsant.

Cette horreur et cette curiosité fit qu'ils ne bougèrent pas et restèrent pétrifiés à regarder Quirrell commencer à défaire son turban mauve.

Bientôt, le turban tomba et la tête de l'enseignant parut soudain étrangement petite. Mais le pire devait être de l'autre côté du crâne imberbe et pâle de l'homme à en croire le mouvement de tête du pirate dans le miroir qui exprimait clairement « what the hell ».

Quand il pivota sur ses talons, Harry comprit.

Derrière la tête de Quirrell, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus terrifiant que Harry eût jamais vu. Il était d'une blancheur de craie avec des yeux rouges flamboyants et des fentes en guise de narines, comme sur la tête d'un serpent.

\- Harry Potter... murmura le visage.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle avoir une sale gueule, marmonna le D. **Dare da anta** ?

Marco se pinça le nez dans le miroir avec une claire exaspération.

\- Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? dit le visage. Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête... Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi... Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche.

\- Petit un, je m'appelle Portgas, petit deux, quelle pierre et petit trois, pourquoi _mes poches_ ?

Harry vida ses poches avec son matos à crochetage d'un côté et sa baguette de l'autre, retournant même le tissu pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, dit le visage avec colère. Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre... Ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents... Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce...

\- **Kaachan** a vu le corps de mon père. James Potter est mort en luttant. Ma mère, Lily, je sais pas, mais elle a eu le temps de me protéger, siffla Harry avec haine. **Anta wa usotsuki*** ! Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable menteur tout juste bon à cracher sur la mémoire des morts !

Quirrell reculait vers lui pour que Voldemort ne le perde pas de vue. Le visage maléfique souriait, à présent.

\- Comme c'est émouvant... siffla-t-il. Moi, Lord Voldemort, j'apprécie toujours le courage... Oui, mon garçon, tes parents ont été courageux... J'ai d'abord tué ton père et il m'a résisté avec une grande bravoure... Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure... mais elle essayait de te protéger... et j'aurai réussi à te tuer à ton tour si cette femme n'était pas apparue de nulle part pour me brûler tout entier… Alors, donne-moi la Pierre sinon, elles auront agi en vain !

Une femme sortie de nulle part pour le brûler ? C'était trop spécifique pour ne pas correspondre à Ace !

\- J'ai pas de pierre, allez vous faire foutre ! rétorqua Harry.

Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait choisi la fuite.

Harry décida autrement. Il bondit vers Quirrell qui l'esquiva de justesse pour le saisir au poignet sous les hurlements de l'ectoplasme qui lui disait de le tuer.

Erreur de calcul, la poigne ne dura pas assez longtemps parce que l'enseignant le lâcha en hurlant. Tout à l'heure, ses vêtements l'avaient épargné, mais à main nue, le résultat était effroyable et le garçon reconnaissait l'odeur de chair brûlée ainsi que les cloques immondes sur la peau de l'homme.

Étrange, il n'avait pas utilisé le pendentif avec la luciole de feu de sa mère pourtant !

Quirrell chercha à repartir à l'assaut mais trébucha grâce à un sort mineur que lui jeta dans les jambes Drago. Dans leur chance, le malheur fit que l'homme se rattrapa à Harry et s'accrocha à son cou, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Son crâne cogna douloureusement la pierre du sol, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux alors que lentement, il commençait à manquer d'air. Il parvenait cependant à distinguer le visage de Quirrell qui poussait des hurlements. Il semblait en proie à une effroyable souffrance. Et malgré tout, l'odeur de cochon brûlé lui empoisonnait les poumons.

\- Maître ! Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, gémit Quirrell. Mes mains... mes mains !

Tout en maintenant Harry par terre avec son corps, Quirrell lâcha son cou et contempla d'un air incrédule les paumes de ses mains. Harry voyait qu'elles étaient complètement brûlées, écarlates, la chair à vif.

\- Alors, tue-le, imbécile ! Qu'on en finisse ! couina Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë.

Quirrell leva le bras pour lancer un maléfice mortel, mais Harry, d'un geste instinctif, envoya un coup de poing dans la figure de son adversaire, le sonnant légèrement et lui brûlant une partie du visage. Avec un hurlement de rage, Harry donna un coup de la paume de sa main dans le menton, lui secouant le cerveau au passage et vu le sang qui coula de ses lèvres, la langue devait avoir été coupée.

Quirrell roula sur le sol, le visage également brûlé, crachant du sang et un morceau de chair que le garçon ne voulait pas identifier. Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il se jeta sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol, s'asseyant sur sa poitrine pour l'étrangler, un rictus sur ses lèvres et les yeux fous.

\- Pour les Potter et pour tous les autres ! **Shine** ! gronda le D. haletant.

Les doigts de Quirrell lui griffaient le visage alors que le cou de l'homme se mettait à brûler.

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La tête lui tournait, sa vision était rougie par son désir de vengeance.

Soudain, un bras puissant le saisit autour de la poitrine et le tira de force hors de Quirrell qui avait cessé de se débattre alors qu'une étrange fumée sortait du reste de la dépouille.

\- /C'est fini ! C'est fini ! Il est fini, Harry ! Calme-toi !/

La respiration sifflante, Harry regarda la silhouette à moitié calcinée du professeur sur le sol, immobile dans la mort, puis leva les yeux vers la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras pour rencontrer le regard ambré de son oncle.

\- /Ji-chan … je../

\- /Shh… c'est fini… vous vous êtes bien battu les garçons. C'est fini maintenant./

Le brun se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son oncle, épuisé.

.

* * *

.

 ***Anta wa usotuski :** T'es un sale menteur (oui, TU, pas VOUS, c'est une variante impoli/vulgaire. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça, si je me trompe pas, que s'adresse Nami à ses camarades masculins, donc, non, je n'ai pas oublié de A)


	11. Pas de pop-corn

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre qui clôture la première année à Poudlard de Portgas D. Harry. Mais pas de panique, vous le savez tous, le mois prochain, il y aura toujours un autre chapitre qui vous attendra bien au chaud !**

 **Merci encore et toujours d'être au rendez-vous, c'est un énorme plaisir de lires vos reviews. Vraiment. Vous voir tous au rendez-vous fait chaud au coeur et j'espère que ça durera encore longtemps !**

 **Sur ce, je vous lâche pour les reviews et la lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Loreley Piant-Lopez :** oui, j'ai eu un TRES gros souci avec le chapitre 10, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais bon, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, donc, aujourd'hui les deux derniers sont bons. ****

 **Maenas :** Je me suis amusée à faire cette conversation, contente qu'elle ait été appréciée. Disons que là où Ronald a tendance à attirer par le fond, j'ai mis un Drago qui a grandit en ne devant donner que le meilleur et l'excellence. Forcément, ça change de tout au tout à côté d'un Harry qui sait se battre. ****

 **Shiho-Akemi :** He is still late. His only nephew could have been killed. ****

 **Yuki-jiji :** Je me fais tuer si je dis que c'était la dernière fois qu'on revoyait Marco ou pas ? ****

 **Vivianne95 :** Dans l'immédiat ce n'est pas faisable, du moins, si on veut que je publie des chapitres de bonnes qualités. Je ne les publie qu'après passage chez la bêta et elle a une vie à côté avec des impératifs qui font que (pour l'instant) augmenter le rythme n'est pas faisable. Plus tard, c'est quelque chose qui pourra se faire, mais pas dans l'immédiat.  
 **  
May :** Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre sur Dumbledore. Et je suis heureuse de savoir que mes histoires fassent cet effet là.

.

* * *

.

Quelqu'un lui caressait le front en humant doucement.

Il reconnaissait cette voix et la chaleur de cette main.

\- **Konnichiwa, koneko-chan** , chuchota une voix familière à son oreille.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front, décidant enfin Harry à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les yeux cendrés brillant d'amour de la jolie brune qui lui servait de mère.

\- **Konnichiwa, kaa-chan** , répondit tout bas Harry.

\- /Tu as adopté la tendance à foncer la tête la première des D., mon chéri. Si tu tenais absolument à faire ton héros, tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais épargné cette peine,/ lui dit doucement la D.

\- /Quirrell…/

\- /N'embêtera plus personne./

\- /C'est moi, pas vrai ?/

Ace caressa une joue de l'enfant avec regard triste.

\- /Tu as fait un choix. Pourquoi ?/ se contenta de demander la femme.

\- /Vengeance… et… Drago… il aurait été le suivant… Je…/

\- /Shhh… **shizukani**. C'était lui ou toi. C'est tout. Un innocent contre un assassin récidiviste. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir./

\- /Désolé de t'avoir déçu…/

\- /Tu ne m'as pas déçue, chaton. Je suis même fière de la façon dont tu as lutté, même si j'aurais préféré que ça se finisse d'une façon différente. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. J'aurai voulu que ça arrive autrement, mais ainsi va la vie./

Harry fix le plafond, regardant vaguement autour de lui pour voir qu'il était couché dans un lit avec des draps de lin blanc et juste à côté, il y avait une table couverte d'une quantité de friandises suffisante pour ouvrir un magasin.

\- /Je me sens mal… J'ai… Ça me donne envie de vomir. Je me sens sale… Je…/

\- /Je sais ce que c'est chaton. Tu sais, j'avais ton âge la première fois. J'étais dans les flammes d'un incendie et je devais protéger la fuite de mon petit-frère Luffy. Par la suite, j'ai eu bien d'autres choses à penser, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir une marque immonde sur moi qui me désignait comme un monstre. Puis, je me suis rappelée de _pourquoi_ j'avais choisi de rester en arrière et de tuer ce soir-là. Je savais que si j'avais fui, mon frère n'aurait pas survécu./

Ace quitta sa chaise et s'assit au bord du lit de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le gamin accepta l'étreinte, retenant ses larmes.

\- /Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Ce qu'il s'est passé ne doit pas le contredire. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier pour autant. Au contraire. Tu dois vivre deux fois plus et devenir encore meilleur pour ce monde pour compenser. Ne fait pas mes erreurs, d'accord chaton ?/

Le gamin hocha la tête.

Le silence retomba de nouveau entre les deux D.

Tout irait bien, il était dans les bras de sa mère.

\- /Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?/ demanda le garçon.

\- /Deux jours. L'incident dans les sous-sols a fuité à cause de Dumbledore. Par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant./

Elle montra d'un geste de la main le tas de friandises à proximité avec un geste de la main.

\- /Thatch a demandé au professeur Flitwick d'y apposer un sortilège pour m'empêcher d'en consommer /.avoua sa mère. /Je crois que ce sont tes amis Fred et George Weasley qui t'ont envoyé un siège de toilettes en pensant que ça t'amuserait. Mais l'infirmière a trouvé que ce ne serait peut-être pas très hygiénique et elle l'a confisqué. J'ai réussi à le récupérer pour que tu puisses le mettre dans ta chambre si tu le souhaites. Je trouve l'idée ultra drôle, personnellement./

\- /J'accrocherai le siège sur ma porte. Ça fera classe./

Le duo eut un rire à l'idée.

Le rire était la meilleure thérapie pour se remettre du traumatisme vécu.

\- /Mes amis…/

\- / **Ryû-kun** s'en est remis en un clin d'œil et les autres vont bien, même s'ils se font du souci pour toi. Ton oncle a récupéré ta cape et tes outils avant que l'infirmière ne pose ses griffes sur toi. Pire que Marco et Cassandra avec les malades, cette femme./

\- **Kaa-chan** …

\- /Hmm ?/

\- /Je l'ai vu./

\- /Qui ?/

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de son enfant qui était toujours réfugié dans ses bras.

\- /En bas, il y avait un miroir magique. Je l'avais déjà vu au retour des vacances./

\- /Miroir de Riséd ?/

Harry regard sa mère en se demandant comment elle savait ça.

\- /Tu n'es pas le premier D. à être passé sous cette trappe./

\- /Je suis bête. Le centaure avait parlé de l'objet au passé et j'ai pas fait tilt./

Ace eu un petit rire et embrassa son fils sur le crâne.

\- /Dis-moi tout chaton. Qu'est-ce que le miroir t'a montré ?/

\- /Toi. Et ton amoureux, je pense. Et je crois qu'il était conscient./

La D. s'écarta doucement pour regarder son fils dans les yeux, conservant ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

\- /Quand Quirrell m'a demandé de regarder dans le miroir, alors que la première fois je t'y avais vu avec cet homme, là, il était tout seul. Grand. Peut-être plus grand que tonton. Blond et mal rasé. Tête en forme d'ananas./

\- /C'est bien Marco, oui,/ confirma sa mère d'une voix faible. /Et tu dis qu'il était conscient ?/

\- /Hm. J'ai porté une main à mon oreille pour savoir s'il m'entendait, vu qu'il avait réagi au comportement de Quirrell, et il m'a répondu en montrant ses yeux, puis sa bouche. Et quand j'ai demandé pour la pierre, il a retourné ses poches. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette pierre ?/

\- /La pierre philosophale. Élixir de vie et or à volonté. Je l'ai rendue à son concepteur./

\- /Il a l'air vachement cool, ce Marco. T'as fait un bon choix maman. Tu crois qu'il serait content avec un fils comme moi ?/

\- /S'il a vraiment conscience de ton existence, chaton, où qu'il soit, il doit être le plus heureux mais aussi le plus triste des hommes./

\- /Pourquoi ?/

Ace ramena son enfant contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- /Parce qu'il a un fils courageux prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout, mais qu'il ne peut pas voir grandir. Mais je te promets, même s'il faut que ça mette du temps, tu auras un père./

\- /Ne, **kaachan** … tu étais là, pas vrai ?/

\- /Quand et où ça ?/

\- /Quand maman Lily est morte. L'ectoplasme derrière Quirrell, Voldemort, a dit qu'une femme l'avait brûlé vif en sortant de nulle part, juste après avoir tué maman Lily./

Ace soupira et avoua :

\- /Oui, j'étais là./

\- /Tu me diras toute l'histoire quand ?/

Ace s'écarta de nouveau de son enfant et le regarda avec sérieux.

\- /Disons, l'été de tes quatorze ans ?/

\- /D'accord./

\- /Mais histoire de te donner un avant-goût de ce que tu apprendras et une partie des explications, voici une première chose pour toi, chaton./

Curieux, l'enfant regarda sa mère se pencher à son oreille et lui souffler un aveu :

\- /Ton oncle et moi ne sommes pas originaire de ce monde./

\- He ?

Ace s'écarta en hochant la tête.

\- **Honto ka** ? se fit confirmer l'enfant.

\- Hmhm.

La jeune femme allait dire autre chose quand des pas se firent entendre dans l'infirmerie, la faisant se tourner vers la porte pour voir Dumbledore avec son sourire de grand-père affectueux aux yeux pétillants.

\- Harry, mon garçon, je suis heureux de voir que tu es réveillé ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais discuter avec toi !

\- La seule personne ici qui peut m'appeler mon garçon, c'est **kaachan**. Je suis pas votre garçon, je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur le Directeur, siffla Harry avec colère.

La D. eut une toute autre réaction. Elle se leva de sa place au bord du lit de son fils et marcha à grand pas vers le directeur pour lui mettre une baigne en pleine figure qui l'envoya au sol.

\- J'ai déjà une plainte contre vous pour votre non-respect de notre vie privée et votre intrusion désagréable dans notre vie de famille qui a mené lieu à des rumeurs plus que fausses qui ont bousillé la première année de mon fils. Je suis déjà en train de voir avec la Reine pour quitter le pays sans qu'elle ne retire sa protection de l'adoption, parce que, honnêtement, je me demande si mon enfant n'aurait pas une scolarité plus paisible à Kyôto ! Surtout que maintenant, vous pouvez vous attendre à une nouvelle plainte de mise en danger de mineur !

Elle posa un pied sur la poitrine du vieil homme, l'air féroce et pourtant royal.

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous frottez. Et vous risquez d'apprendre dans la douleur, comme beaucoup avant vous, qu'on ne touche pas impunément à un **Shirohige**.

Ace libéra le vieil homme qui se releva difficilement et revint vers son fils. Elle lui déposa en main son téléphone portable qu'elle avait dû récupérer de Hermione et le collier.

\- Il sera chaud quelques jours, j'ai renforcé la puissance de la luciole, donc, laisse-le refroidir avant de le mettre. Et ne perd pas ton téléphone. J'ai une plainte en plus à déposer contre le maboul, donc, tu es sage, tu écoutes l'infirmière et on se voit très, _très,_ vite, d'accord, chaton ?

\- Oui maman.

Ace enlaça une dernière fois son fils, lui embrassa le crâne et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Moi aussi.

Et ils se séparèrent.

La D. adressa une dernière menace à Dumbledore sur ce qu'il risquait d'arriver s'il s'approchait de nouveau de son enfant et s'en alla. Elle se tourna sur le seuil de l'infirmerie et avec un grand sourire, adressa un dernier message au directeur :

\- Nicolas Flamel m'a demandé de vous transmettre son bon souvenir et de ne plus attendre des nouvelles de sa part. Quant à moi, j'ai trouvé un bon allié pour des recherches.

\- **Kaachan** , part pas comme ça ! rappela Harry en sortant de son lit.

Ace se retourna et revint vers son fils qui fouillait dans ses paquets de bonbons pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Des gnomes aux poivres. Il ouvrit le paquet et fouilla dedans avant d'en déposer trois dans la main de sa mère. La femme les regarda, puis se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire, Portgas D. Harry ? se fit confirmer la jeune femme.

\- Je plaiderai coupable auprès de tonton, assura sérieusement l'enfant.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Ace se tourna vers Dumbledore qui redressait son nez cassé d'un tour de magie et retirait le sang de sa figure en même temps.

\- Et si nous _discutions_ dans votre bureau, cher, cher, _très cher_ Directeur… caqueta la femme en mordant dans l'un de bonbons de guimauve poivrée. Ah, et Koneko-chan… pas de pop-corn pour les vilains garçons. Au lit et écoute l'infirmière.

.

* * *

.

Cela avait été difficile, mais le garçon avait réussi à persuader l'infirmière de le laisser sortir dans l'après-midi au lieu du soir du banquet. Ce qui était stupide, parce qu'il se sentait très bien, même si les évènements avec Quirrell tournaient en boucle dans son crâne. Il avait fait bonne figure devant ses amis, mais le regard que lui avait lancé Drago montrait qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé.

« J'étais là, Portgas. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et la façon dont tu as vomi sur le professeur Newgate avant de tomber dans les pommes »

Pas très glorieux, mais il ne pouvait pas dire autre chose.

Harry arrangea son col pour que la goutte de métal ne crame pas sa chemise, passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse et se décida enfin à toquer à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. L'homme lui-même vint lui ouvrir, avec un air irrité qui laissa apparaître une claire perplexité en réalisant qui était à sa porte.

Le D. ouvrit la bouche, la referma et enfin se lança :

\- Je suis venu vous remercier.

\- Me remercier ? s'étonna narquoisement Rogue.

\- Oui. Quirrell a dit que le jour du match, vous aviez essayé de me sauver alors qu'il tentait de m'étrangler à distance. Merci de m'avoir porté assistance. Je sais que vous me détestez pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais le simple fait que vous ayez assez de moral pour aider un de vos élèves me dit que je vous jugeais certainement mal.

Rogue se détourna et retourna dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte en une invitation silencieuse. Le petit brun pénétra dans le bureau sombre au murs recouverts d'étagères qui soutenaient des bocaux de formols qui conservaient des formes plus glauques les unes que les autres.

\- J'vais parler sans réfléchir, mais votre bureau serait le parfait décor d'un film d'horreur, professeur, nota Harry en refermant la porte.

\- C'est pour intimider les crânes vides que je garde cette décoration, se contenta de répondre Rogue en s'asseyant derrière son lourd bureau patiné et encombré. Bien, dîtes-moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me remercier. C'est votre mère qui vous l'a demandé ?

\- Pourquoi elle l'aurait fait ? Non, je suis venu parce que c'est quelque chose de correct à faire. Si je l'avais su avant, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Le professeur de potion se laissa aller en arrière.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale ? demanda Rogue. Votre mère vous a appris à vous défendre pour que vous restiez en vie, et les Potter sont morts pour votre peau. C'est mal les remercier.

\- Devenir un assassin est cracher sur leurs sacrifices, je suis au courant, rétorqua froidement Harry. La question va vous paraître bizarre, mais est-ce que vous avez déjà vu les autres cicatrices de ma mère ?

\- Celles de son torse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Quand elle m'a dit comment elle les avait eues, j'ai appris que mourir n'importe comment n'était pas une bonne façon de partir. Que si on devait mourir, il fallait mourir pour ses convictions, pour quelque chose que l'on juge juste. C'est pas polie ce que vous faîtes, professeur, sortez de ma tête.

Rogue arrêta sa tentative de légimencie.

Le garçon apprenait vite.

\- Avant que vous ne me coupiez, professeur, j'allais vous dire que je n'étais pas au courant que c'était la fameuse pierre philosophale, tellement célèbre que même les mythes non-magiques parlent d'elle. Ce que je savais, c'est qu'avec ce qui était cachée dans l'école, Voldemort pouvait revenir. Quitte à crever, je préférais y laisser la vie en l'empêchant de revenir et de faire de nouveau du mal, plutôt que de me tourner les pouces en le laissant faire. J'avais pas prévu que mes amis débarqueraient comme ça, et avec du recul, j'en suis reconnaissant, parce que j'aurais pas réussi sans eux.

\- Je vous ais très mal jugé, Portgas, j'admets mon erreur, même si l'idée m'horripile.

\- Maman m'a toujours dit de juger les gens que j'ai en face de moi avec ce que je vois, pas avec ce qu'on dit d'eux ou de leur famille, clan, groupes, amis et tout.

\- Mon erreur.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

\- Si je vous ai sauvé la vie, Portgas, c'est parce que j'avais une dette envers votre père. Son meilleur ami, quand nous étions étudiants, m'avait fait une blague stupide. Stupide _et_ dangereuse. Votre père est arrivé à temps et m'a sauvé la vie. Mais cela n'a rien changé au fait qu'il a fait de mon adolescence un enfer avec sa bande d'amis. J'ignore ce que vous savez de lui, ou l'image que vous en avez, mais quand bien même tout le monde vous chanterait ses louanges, ce n'était pas un simple _chenapan_.

\- Mon père est une pierre tombale, professeur, je peux difficilement juger quelque chose dont je n'ai pas de souvenir et j'ai peu de foi en les racontars. Pour votre sécurité, je garderai votre confidence pour moi.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

\- Maman parle peu d'elle, mais je sais qu'elle porte exprès le nom de sa propre mère parce qu'on l'a jugée souvent pour son père et qu'elle a souffert à cause de ça. Si elle apprenait que j'étais dans la même situation, vous auriez fait un peu plus connaissance avec les dons flamboyants de Portgas D. Ace.

\- Je les ai vus de bien assez prêt. Faîtes attention de ne pas suivre son chemin.

\- Je sais jouer sale, mais je veux rendre ma mère fière de moi et lui prouver qu'elle a fait un bon choix en m'adoptant. Je peux vous demander un… _service_ , professeur ?

\- Tout dépend.

\- C'est au sujet de Drago Malefoy. Il dit qu'il a fait son choix, mais je sais qu'il subit les conséquences de notre amitié. Vous pourriez le garder à l'œil ? Maintenant que vous avez honoré votre dette, vous n'avez plus à vous en faire pour moi, mais je suis certain que vous pourriez l'aider à s'en sortir.

\- Avec les ennuis que vous vous êtes attiré cette année, je doute que je serai épargné pour le reste de votre scolarité.

\- Refilez la tâche au professeur Newgate, il vous en voudra pas. Je vais vous laisser, professeur, je vais rejoindre mes amis pour le festin.

Harry se leva et quitta le bureau, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil quand Rogue le rappela.

\- Félicitez votre mère pour les brûlures au troisième degré que j'ai dû guérir sur la personne du Directeur et l'an prochain, venez me voir une fois que vous aurez votre emploi du temps, j'aimerais vous enseigner une compétence importante pour protéger les secrets de votre famille.

Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla.

.

* * *

.

La Grande Salle était fabuleusement décorée aux couleurs verte et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison.

Lorsque Harry fit son entrée dans la salle déjà comble, il y eut un soudain silence, puis les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, entre Dean et Neville, et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que tout le monde se levait pour mieux le voir, même si Parvati et Hermione durent lui retirer ses couverts qu'il avait tordus tellement il les serrait fort pour ne pas perdre son calme.

Heureusement, Dumbledore arriva à son tour et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit, même si la face ridée du directeur faisait froid dans le dos, avec la marque encore rouge et en apparence douloureuse qui restait après que Rogue et Pomfresh se soient penchés sur le cas du directeur.

Le D. se demandait encore comment sa mère avait fait pour s'en sortir sans ennui. Mais son oncle, durant un passage à l'infirmerie, lui avait dit que non seulement, le directeur avait un trop gros égo, mais qu'en plus de ça, l'auror qui avait accompagné sa mère avait accepté de regarder ailleurs et convaincu la directrice Bones d'en faire autant. Apparemment, les femmes avaient compris le comportement de mère dragonne couveuse de Portgas D. Ace mais lui avait recommandé de ne pas recommencer. À voir si elle restait à carreaux à présent.

Mais en dépit de son visage brûlé, il fit son discours avec bonne humeur comme si rien ne s'était passé, concluant une nouvelle année scolaire avec le décompte des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Quatrième place, Gryffondor avec quatre cent soixante points.

Troisième, Poufsouffle avec quatre cent soixante-douze points.

Serdaigle avait obtenu cinq cent vingt-six points.

Enfin Serpentard se hissait en première place avec cinq cent soixante-douze.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Harry vit Drago lui adresser un sourire l'air de dire « dommage, on remet ça » sous les rires de Blaise et Théodore. Dean remarqua clairement le message parce qu'avec un sourire de coin, il leur dit qu'ils règleraient ça en un simple geste.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard devinrent moins triomphants.

\- J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Neville Londubat...

Neville regarda ses camarades avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Pour son courage et ses connaissances qui sauvèrent ses camarades en s'appuyant sur de maigres indices, j'offre cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir alors que Neville se laissait glisser sous la table d'embarras.

\- Pour Miss Hermione Granger, pour sa froide logique devant les flammes, j'accorde cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Les applaudissements manquèrent de les rendre sourds alors que la pauvre Hermione se cachait la tête dans ses bras.

\- Et pour finir, j'accorde à monsieur Harry Potter, pour son courage et sa bravoure, sans compter la magnifique partie d'échec qu'il a jouée dans nos cachots, un total de soixante points pour Gryffondor. Si mes comptes sont exacts, nous devons donc refaire de la décoration.

\- **Oi ! Matte !**

Harry s'était levé sur son banc, les sourcils froncés.

\- Sans parler du fait que je vous rappelle pour la énième fois que je m'appelle _Portgas_ , si vous distribuez des points pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirrell, vous avez oublié quelqu'un !

Le D. pointa du doigt Drago qui le regarda faire avec un air abasourdi.

\- Sans parler qu'il a eu le courage durant quasiment toute l'année de faire face à une école pleine de préjugés qui met les gens dans de jolies petites cases en leur demandant d'y rester parce que les autres, ce sont des idiots, Drago est venu avec nous alors qu'il aurait pu rester tranquillement dans son coin. Il est descendu avec moi et m'a sauvé _deux fois_ la peau !

Il regarda le reste de sa table en écartant les bras, les mettant au défi de le faire taire.

\- Huez-moi pour faire perdre une stupide coupe dans une stupide compétition à notre _maison_. Je vais pas rester les bras croisés devant ce stupide favoritisme de la part d'un gars sénile qui fout son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas et qui est incapable de se rappeler qu'il n'y a _aucun_ Harry _Potter_ dans son école !

 _Clap clap clap clap…_

Dans le silence de la Grande Salle, Thatch s'était levé pour applaudir, une fierté évidente dans son sourire, imité par une Chourave resplendissante, un Flitwick appréciateur et un Rogue et une McGonagall plus que surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre parti dans cette stupide compétition inter-maison. Cependant, je pense que devant le discours d'un enfant de onze ans qui sait reconnaître une injustice et monter au front pour la dénoncer, je ne peux pas rester indifférent, dit clairement Thatch. Je divise donc les soixante points de monsieur Portgas et en fait cadeau de la moitié à monsieur Drago Malefoy en encouragement pour son attitude courageuse et ouverte. Continue sur cette voie, jeune homme, tu seras surpris du résultat. Pour le coup, je pense que même si Gryffondor vient de prendre la seconde place, on pourra se passer de changer la décoration, monsieur le directeur.

Et avec un sourire satisfait, Thatch se rassit sous les applaudissements du groupe d'ami.

Ils commençaient à faire leur nom à Poudlard. Jusqu'où allaient-ils pousser leur début de révolution de cette si vieille école aux coutumes et traditions si moyenâgeuses ?

.

* * *

.

Les armoires étaient maintenant vides et les valises faîtes. Il était temps de rentrer chez soi et Harry avait hâte de montrer à sa mère qu'il avait fini dans les dix premiers de sa promotion.

Dans le train, les murmures continuaient sur son passage, avec des lourds regards noirs de la part de ses aînés de Gryffondor, mais il n'en avait que faire. Dans le compartiment où ils étaient assis, les jumelles Patils et Drago débattaient sur des affaires de Sang-Purs pendant que Neville écoutait avec passion Hermione lui venter le jardin botanique moldu de Londres, pendant que Dean et Harry faisaient une partie de cartes.

Bien vite, le train finit par arriver à King Cross et tout le monde se précipita sur les quais pour rejoindre ses parents. Les jumeaux Weasley passèrent leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances avant de les mettre en garde sur les blagues qu'ils feraient à la rentrée, quand une petite voix se fit entendre alors que tout le groupe franchissait le portillon en revenant ainsi dans la gare classique :

\- Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là !

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête et leur présentèrent leur petite sœur de loin, une certaine Ginny, mais ce n'était pas ses frères qu'elle montrait, mais Harry.

\- Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Regarde, M'man ! Je le vois !

\- Tais-toi un peu Ginny, et ne montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli, rabroua la mère de famille avant de leur adressait un grand sourire d'excuse.

 **\- Koneko-chan ! Koko desu !**

Si la seule fois où Poudlard aurait pu entrevoir sa mère, elle avait été bien fringuée à cause de son rendez-vous, cette fois, elle se présentait dans sa panoplie habituelle, son éternelle chemise jaune sans manche nouée au-dessus de son nombril, dévoilant à son fils l'apparition de nouveaux tatouages. Une élégante plume turquoise et or avait été dessinée sur son ventre de telle façon qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était en feu. Mais ce qui toucha le plus le garçon, c'était le flocon de neige surmonté d'une pierre verte qu'elle s'était tatouée dans le creux du poignet gauche.

Parce que l'émeraude resterait la pierre de Harry et qu'il neigeait le jour où il était devenu un Portgas.

\- C'est ta mère ? se fit confirmer Neville en regardant la femme dans son mini-short qui se détachait de la foule.

\- Portgas D. Ace, la seule et l'unique.

\- On est un peu court sur l'horaire, chaton, je suis désolée, sourit tristement Ace.

\- J'arrive !

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leur offrit une accolade. De loin, il vit que Drago avait déjà rejoint ses parents et lui adressa un hochement de tête de loin auquel le Serpentard répondit avec un sourire tendu.

\- Eh bien, à la rentrée, tout le monde, sourit le D. On verra quelles seront nos aventures cette fois !


	12. No letters

**Salut à tous ! Finalement, le chapitre sort bien en temps et en heure, c'est merveilleux !**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes de me suivre pour cette seconde année dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et vous allez voir, les choses vont changer. Quelque chose qui est passé à la trappe pour beaucoup d'entre vous, mais vous avez les chapitres suivant pour le réaliser.**

 **Sur ce, avant de vous lâcher sur ce mois de juillet de 1992, je vais répondre aux commentaires précédent :**

 **Maudinouchette :** Eh bien, oui, on va un peu prendre la mer.  
 **Shiho-Akemi** : il va falloir attendre pour revoir le couple ensemble, par contre, je n'ai pas compris la suite concernant Luffy.  
 **Maenas** : Disons qu'au lieu de plonger direct dedans de façon brutal commen en 5ème année, Roguy va y aller plus pas à pas, mais c'est pas pour autant que Harry saura se défendre à 12 ans. / Et oui, on aime la brûlure et le nez cassé.  
 **Lun'Art** : La famille et les amis avant tout, donc, il va pas rester les bras croisés quand on dénigre un de ses potes./ Harry est trop jeune pour le maîtriser comme ça, mais il va apprendre les bases et avoir pour le coup plus de pratique avant de parvenir à le maîtriser plus vieux./Va falloir attendre avant de voir le blondinet en cher et en os, mais on parlera régulièrement de lui jusqu'à cet instant fatidique./ Garde tes microbes et je te refile pas les miens.  
 **Vivianne95** : Merci de ta compréhension. Peut-être qu'on augmentera le rythme dans le futur mais pas pour l'instant :)  
 **GaiaCross** : J'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai dans le domaine. j'en ai déjà deux autres derrière. l'Héritier de l'Underground est disont le résultat d'années de pratiques et d'évolution de style, de tentative, d'échecs et de réussite. C'est pour ça que je suis particulièrement fière d'elle. Je suis donc heureuse de voir que tu as accroché, toi aussi !

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la mort de Quirrell rejouant dans son crâne comme un disque rayé. Il resta assis dans son lit, la respiration haletante, entouré de l'obscurité malsaine de sa chambre. Il se cacha sous son lit en entendant du bruit dans le couloir et resta blotti ainsi comme un animal effrayé au fond de son terrier qui attend que le danger s'en aille. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas gémir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Une lueur éthérée lui parvint dans le noir et il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui toucher le visage. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître Mangetsu qui venait de toucher sa joue du bout de sa truffe. Le garçon prit le chat dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui alors que la lueur se rapprochait du lit. Bientôt, une paire de pieds nus entra dans son champ de vision et quelqu'un se mit à genoux.

\- **Koneko-chan** ? appela doucement Ace en regardant sous le lit.

L'enfant eut un sanglot de soulagement en voyant sa mère.

\- Allez, sors de là.

\- Suis sale… suis un assassin… un meurtrier.

\- Et je suis une pirate qui a laissé beaucoup de morts sur son passage, chaton. Viens, sors de là.

Voyant que l'enfant n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, elle soupira et se glissa sous le lit. Harry se plaqua dans le fond, mais rapidement, sa mère referma ses bras sur lui, l'attirant contre sa poitrine avec le chat. De ses pieds, elle repoussa le mur et se glissa hors du lit avant de se relever sans pour autant lâcher l'enfant et la femelle.

Harry reconnut la lueur éthérée comme les **Hotarubi** de sa mère.

Restant blotti contre elle, il la regarda sortir de la pièce, toujours suivis des lucioles de feu, pour les conduire jusqu'à sa chambre à elle qui était encore ouverte. Elle posa l'enfant sur le lit et alla refermer la porte.

\- J'ai passé l'âge, rappela Harry d'une petite voix en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de Mangetsu.

Ace le poussa gentiment pour qu'il s'allonge dans les oreillers et se coucha ensuite à côté de lui.

\- Je t'aime, chaton. Je t'aime très fort.

\- Moi aussi maman.

Il se laissa bercer par la douce voix de sa mère qui l'avait ramené dans ses bras pour lui caresser les cheveux et finit par fermer les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Thatch allait se servir du café quand le précieux liquide disparu sous ses yeux dans les mains de sa sœur qui en avait clairement besoin.

\- Hey ! Je suis allé chercher ton courrier et j'ai fait couler le café ! D'où tu te sers avant moi ?

\- Harry a eu du mal à dormir, répondit la D. en sortant de la cuisine. Ce salopard le hante.

Elle alla ouvrir le balcon et s'installa sur la balustrade pour regarder le petit jour sur la Tamise.

\- Il va s'en sortir, c'est un gamin fort que tu as élevé, Ace. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, lui assura Thatch en venant la rejoindre avec sa propre tasse de café et deux muffins.

Il donna l'une pâtisserie à sa sœur qui refusa de la tête.

\- Ok, t'es malade pour refuser de la nourriture.

\- Je suis pas malade, je…. j'ai échoué, Thatch. Je voulais à tout prix éviter que Harry doive vivre ça. Je voulais pas le voir vivre avec le poids d'une mort. J'ai juré à sa mère que je prendrai soin de lui et résultat…

\- Ton fils sait se défendre et il y en a peu d'enfants, dans un monde civilisé, qui peuvent le prétendre. Et je suis certain que les Potter te sont reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour leur enfant, essaya de rassurer Thatch. Sans compter du fait que Quirrell était _déjà_ condamné pour ce qu'il a fait aux licornes, et en plus de ça, il se faisait bouffer de l'intérieur par ce salopard de Voldemort. Quirrell est mort et je connais personne qui le pleurera. Ce qui est regrettable, c'est surtout que ce soit ton fils qui ait fait le nécessaire. Et s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui doit s'en vouloir, c'est moi, pas toi, parce que si j'avais été plus rapide, rien ne se serait passé.

Il fourra de force un des muffins dans la bouche de sa sœur, s'attirant un regard noir au passage.

\- Harry s'en sortira. La sortie en mer avec certainement ses amis lui permettra de se changer clairement les idées. La première mort continue toujours de hanter, mais il finira par prendre assez de recul pour y faire face, continua le loup. Je le sais parce que c'est _ton_ gosse et que je lui donne des cours de self-défense six heures par semaine. Donc, je pense pouvoir prétendre que j'ai appris à connaître le genre d'homme qu'est mon neveu et toc !

Avec un air satisfait, il mordit dans son propre muffin alors qu'Ace retirait la pâtisserie encombrante de sa bouche. Elle allait faire une remarque bien acide à son frère quand Harry entra dans le salon dans son jogging et par-dessus le vieux tee-shirt de sa mère qu'il utilisait en pyjama, l'air pas tout à fait encore réveillé, Mangetsu dans ses bras.

\- Ouvre un peu plus les yeux, recommanda Ace en se levant.

Trop tard, Harry se fit un croche-patte tout seul, faisant que le brave chat prit la fuite.

\- Rien de cassé chaton ?

L'enfant resta un instant allongé face contre terre avant de se relever en se massant le front.

\- **Konnichiwa** … salua l'enfant en se frottant les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu plus. Dis maman, pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans ta chambre ?

\- Tu as crié comme quoi un Tengu voulait te kidnapper, alors je suis allée te chercher pour te protéger du vilain gnome.

Elle jeta un regard à son frère qui comprit le message.

Ace usait d'une vieille peur de son enfant, largement moins dramatique, pour éviter de lui remettre en mémoire l'incident réel de la nuit dernière.

\- J'ai pas peur d'eux ! protesta le garçon en rougissant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es réfugié sous ton lit ?

Le garçon foudroya sa mère du regard et contourna le canapé pour aller bouder.

\- Tu sais que les Tengu sont des esprits guerriers protecteurs et certainement pas des kidnappeurs d'enfants ? s'enquit Thatch.

\- J'ai pas peur d'eux ! répéta Harry.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher dans la cuisine les autres muffins qui devaient traîner (connaissant son frère, il ne devait pas y en avoir que deux) avec de quoi boire pour son fils, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Toujours pas de hiboux ? demanda Harry en jouant avec un coussin.

\- Nop.

\- Si je trouve le truc ou la personne qui intercepte mon courrier…

\- Ta mère en aura déjà fait de la bouillie pour chat.

Thatch but une gorgée de son café avant d'y tremper son muffin. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le chat assis devant lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Mangetsu, j'ai rien pour toi.

Le félin miaula doucement et le loup secoua la tête avec amusement, alors que Harry avait attrapé son téléphone portable pour consulter ses messages. Quiconque le coupait du courrier sorcier n'avait certainement pas songé au téléphone.

\- Drago et Neville ont donné leur réponse à Hermione, annonça le garçon alors que sa mère revenait avec un chocolat au lait et l'assiette de muffins.

En voyant les pâtisseries, le garçon se jeta dessus et mordit dans la première qu'il attrapa avec un « mmmmh » de délice, faisant rire son oncle.

\- Alors ? Qui vient au final ? s'enquit sa mère en prenant le courrier que son frère avait laissé sur un coin de la table basse.

\- Drago pense que c'est une mauvaise idée d'aborder ça avec ses parents, surtout de dire qu'il va passer ses vacances en milieu non-magique, avec une fille d'ascendance non-magique, en plus de Harry Potter. J'en ai marre que les gens s'arrêtent à ce nom et à tous ces préjugés, bougonna le garçon en reposant son téléphone.

\- Que veux-tu ? On a des cons partout. Je te dis pas la crise qu'ils ont fait au Ministère quand ils ont vu qu'on proposait un loup-garou sans magie comme enseignant pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'avais pas vu un tel tollé depuis que Shanks et Buggy avaient réalisé que Marco et moi, on avait leur âge et que là où ils étaient de vulgaires garçons de cabine à supporter ce barge de Roger, nous, on était des commandants avec déjà une centaine d'hommes sous nos ordres.

Le roux tomba dans ses pensées en riant doucement.

Ace leva les yeux au plafond de derrière son courrier et recommença à le parcourir.

\- Neville et Hermione sont d'accord, par contre, reprit Harry.

Il mordit de nouveau dans son muffin avant de dire, malgré sa bouche pleine, qu'il était excellent. Cela lui valut une tape sur la main.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Portgas D. Harry, reprocha la mère.

Harry avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de s'excuser.

\- Il n'empêche que tu dois être le meilleur cuisinier du monde, tonton, c'est trop bon, pointa l'enfant en trempant sa viennoiserie dans son chocolat au lait.

La pirate soupira et se pencha vers son fils pour lui essuyer les lèvres.

\- Et toi, t'as des moustaches, ce qui prouve que j'ai bien fait de te rebaptiser chaton. Confirme avec Hermione-chan la date, qu'elle la fasse passer à Neville-kun et je pourrai faire le nécessaire de mon côté pour la location du navire. Thatch, tu seras de la partie ?

\- Nop. Je dois finir de préparer mes cours et je vais certainement retourner début août au château pour reprendre les recherches. On a peut-être réussi à avoir l'aide de Flamel pour ça, mais ça ne fait pas tout le travail, lui-même a dit qu'il n'avait jamais cherché sur comment passer d'un monde à l'autre et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour trouver des documents qui puisse l'aider sans que cela ne fasse crier au scandale les puristes qui le verraient faire.

\- Depuis quand on se souci des puristes ? demanda la femme en se retournant à moitié dans le canapé.

\- Depuis que tu as un enfant dont tu essayes de conserver la garde.

\- Désolé, s'excusa doucement Harry.

Si sa mère ne faisait pas autant d'effort pour lui, elle serait surement déjà rentrée chez elle avec son oncle. Avec un regard noir pour son frère, Ace soupira et reposa son courrier pour glisser le long du canapé jusqu'à son fils. Elle lui prit des mains sa tasse de chocolat et lui ébouriffa le crâne, donnant encore plus l'impression que le gamin s'était coiffé avec un pétard. L'enfant protesta et repoussa les mains de sa mère avant de lui adresser un regard noir.

\- Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, écoute-moi bien, jeune homme ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Eh ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois, Harry, mais, apparemment, tu ne l'as pas intégré. Sans parler que sans toi, j'aurais jamais pensé que l'autre idiot était dans le coin, ce qui est certain, c'est que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais perdu la raison. J'aurais soit fait des conneries pires que ce que je fais actuellement, soit je me serais déjà donnée la mort. Ta simple présence dans ma vie est ce qui me donne la force de me lever et de me battre, chaton. Alors, ne t'excuse pas d'être à ma garde. Ne t'excuse pas de ma décision de faire de toi mon enfant.

Elle prit délicatement le menton de son fils dans sa main et appuya son front contre celui de l'enfant.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

Harry esquissa un sourire et fut capturé par les bras de sa mère pour un câlin.

\- Tu sais que je commence à me faire vieux pour les câlins, m'man ? demanda l'enfant dans le giron de sa mère.

\- Foutaise, y'a pas d'âge pour les câlins. Pas vrai, Thatch ?

\- Tu préfères me sauter sur le dos, donc, je peux pas répondre à la question, se contenta de dire le roux en sirotant son café.

\- Il est jaloux ! pouffa Ace à l'adresse de son fils qui eut lui aussi un rire.

.

* * *

.

Harry balançait nerveusement ses jambes de son perchoir sur la rambarde du petit navire que sa mère avait loué, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de ses amis pendant que sa mère rangeait les affaires dans la pièce à vivre et les cabines. Il passa à terre en voyant Hermione et sa mère arriver sur les quais et se mit à sauter sur le béton en agitant les bras pour leur faire signe. Immédiatement, le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et elle se précipita en avant pour le percuter avec enthousiasme, manquant de le renverser.

\- Harry ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on puisse se voir ! s'exclama la demoiselle en sautillant de joie tout en tenant le D.

\- Moi aussi, Hermione, mais si tu continues, on va finir à l'eau avant même que Neville n'arrive. Au passage merci d'avoir fait passer le message, je sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne reçois aucun courrier par hibou et Yuki est revenue blessée la fois où j'ai envoyé une lettre à Drago.

\- T'en fait pas. Heureusement qu'on a inventé le téléphone !

La mère de la jeune fille arriva à cet instant avec le sac de voyage pour Hermione et salua le petit D. en lui demandant où était la sienne.

\- Ici !

Ace réapparut sur le pont et sauta agilement sur le quai pour saluer les deux femmes et rassurer la dentiste sur le fait qu'elle reverrait sa fille à la fin de la semaine. Un _crac_ retentissant les alerta et juste après, une vieille femme sortit d'une allée transversale avec Neville. Le groupe resta sans voix devant l'immense chapeau avec l'oiseau empaillé perché dessus que portait la grand-mère.

\- Vous êtes madame Portgas ?

\- Portgas tout court, mais oui, c'est moi, répondit Ace. Madame Londubat, je présume ?

\- En effet, je suis la grand-mère de Neville. Je tiens à vous avertir que vous risquez d'en voir avec mon empoté de petit-fils, il est très maladroit.

Neville baissa la tête au commentaire.

\- Et je présume que vous passez toute la sainte journée à lui dire que c'est un bon à rien ? Vous savez, ce n'est pas en vous comportant ainsi avec lui qu'il pourra sortir de sa coquille. Arrêtez de le prendre pour un moins que rien, et vous pourriez être surprise.

\- Je vois d'où votre enfant tient son manque de tact.

\- Je préfère ne pas avoir de tact et être certaine que le message passe sans encombre, plutôt que prendre des pincettes et me voir ignorer.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la féroce grand-mère.

\- On a bien besoin de femme de votre trempe, jeune fille. Je vous confie mon petit-fils.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle « jeune fille ». M'enfin. Tout le monde à bord, on lève l'ancre.

Ace serra les mains des deux femmes avant de récupérer les affaires des deux enfants et de sauter sur le navire. Harry salua les parents de ses amis puis conduisit ses deux camarades pour les aider à monter à bord du skipper. Tout juste à bord, la pirate largua l'amarre et prit le contrôle de l'engin pour les diriger vers le large. Derrière la barre, elle eut un grognement et retira sa chemise qu'elle jeta sur son épaule avec l'intention de la ranger plus tard, restant simplement en haut de bikini et short de bain.

À l'avant, les trois jeunes sorciers profitaient de la vue et de l'air du grand large.

C'était une semaine géniale qui se profilait à l'horizon.

.

* * *

.

Les garçons avaient une cabine à eux et Hermione partageait officiellement celle d'Ace. Officiellement parce qu'en réalité, l'adulte passait presque tout son temps sur le pont à regarder le large.

\- Habituellement, on prend le large avec un voilier, je suis plus adepte des navires à l'ancienne, leur dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle badigeonnait Hermione de crème solaire avant la première baignade. Si vous êtes de la partie l'an prochain, on tentera le coup.

\- C'est différent de diriger un navire à voile ? demanda Neville qui avait l'aide de Harry pour la crème.

\- Oooh oui. Faut jouer avec les voiles et les cordages, c'est un type tout à fait différent de navigation. Mais c'est celle que je préfère.

\- Vous avez appris comment à naviguer, mademoiselle Portgas ? demanda Hermione.

Ace posa la crème et s'essuya les mains sur son short de bain avant de prendre un élastique à cheveux pour s'atteler à la mission de tresser l'importante toison de la fillette.

\- J'ai grandi sur une île à moitié sauvage, donc, la navigation faisait partie de notre culture et je ne parle même pas de mes antécédents familiaux. J'ai appris à force d'essais et d'échecs. À dix-sept ans, je pouvais vivre un mois en haute-mer sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Vous avez des marins dans votre famille ?

Les mains d'Ace s'immobilisèrent un instant sur la tresse de Hermione à la question de Neville avant qu'elle ne se remette à travail.

\- Mon grand-père adoptif est l'équivalent d'un Vice-Amiral de la Royal Navy. Un _Héros_ de l'armée., dit-elle en laissant transparaître toute son amertume pour Garp dans son titre. Quand j'étais gosse, il me frappait sur le crâne en disant que je rejoindrais moi aussi l'armée. Je pense qu'il voulait éviter que je finisse comme mon défunt géniteur, sur l'échafaud pour piraterie.

Elle noua la tresse de la demoiselle et sourit aux enfants.

\- Enfin, le fait est que les navires, je connais. Mais on est pas ici pour parler de moi. Allez à l'eau le temps que je mette la crème à Harry et on arrive.

\- Elle sert à quoi, cette crème ? demanda Neville.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle de la crème solaire, Neville, expliqua Hermione.

Et elle partit sur une explication au sujet de l'utilité de la crème, avec les UV et tout ce qui était en rapport de près ou de loin, le temps que Harry soit badigeonné de crème à son tour.

\- Vous n'en mettez pas ? s'étonna Neville en voyant l'adulte ranger la protection solaire.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, les jeunes, et me tutoyer. Les formalités, c'est pas mon truc. Quant à la crème, sans parler que j'ai la peau déjà bien brûlée par le soleil et le sel, regarde…

Elle s'étala un peu de crème sur le bras et le tendit en direction des enfants qui virent nettement le produit se dessécher et finir par devenir tellement sec qu'un geste de la main suffit pour le faire tomber en poussière.

\- Si je ne fais pas attention, j'ai ma température qui remonte pour causer ce genre de chose, alors, autant ne pas gaspiller de produit. À l'eau les gnomes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les enfants se retrouvent à la flotte en suivant bien les conseils pour éviter l'hydrocution ou la noyade.

La semaine se passa ainsi. Ils se baignaient ou apprenaient à pêcher le matin, puis s'arrêtaient pour midi. Ils passaient les heures les plus chaudes à l'ombre dans le navire, à faire leurs devoirs de vacances, avant de retourner à l'eau en fin de journée. En milieu de semaine, Ace sortit les bouteilles à oxygène et apprit aux amis de son fils à s'en servir, avant de les embarquer sous l'eau pour explorer les fonds marins.

\- Si tu fais ça chaque été, je comprends que tu sois aussi bronzé, commenta Hermione à l'adresse de Harry alors qu'ils prenaient le dîner sur le pont du bateau pour regarder le soleil se coucher.

\- On fait ça depuis que j'ai sept ans, les sorties en mer, mais avant, on allait souvent à la pêche ou juste à la plage au minimum, répondit le petit brun.

\- Ce doit être bien de passer tout le temps des vacances comme ça, avoua Neville. C'est amusant.

\- Si vous voulez revenir l'an prochain, c'est bon pour moi, assura Ace en leur servant du poisson grillé dans leurs assiettes. Avec toutes ces bêtises sur le _Survivant_ et tout le baratin, j'ai préféré voir avec Gringott pour mettre notre appartement sous _Fidelitas._ Comme vous êtes encore des enfants, je veux pas vous voir pris pour cible afin d'obtenir le secret, donc, on va attendre que vous ayez plus de caractère pour vous défendre. Si l'invitation au domicile n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse me permettre de faire pour l'instant, je vous assure que si vous voulez vous voir n'importe quand durant les vacances, ça sera avec plaisir. Et si d'ici là, on n'a toujours pas résolu cette affaire de courrier, Hermione peut toujours faire la commission.

\- C'est dommage que les autres n'aient pas pu venir, soupira Hermione.

\- Les jumelles allaient voir de la famille en Inde et Thomas voyait d'anciens potes. Ils auront toujours l'occasion de se joindre à nous, dit Harry en haussant des épaules. Drago doit jongler entre son père qui n'apprécie pas qu'on soit ami et nous, donc, autant qu'il ne le contrarie pas. Perso, je suis déjà très content que vous soyez là tous les deux. Je passe mon anniversaire avec deux de mes meilleurs amis et je vais pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire d'un de mes amis au passage !

Neville regarda Harry sans comprendre, surtout devant le sourire conspirateur que le brun partagea avec Hermione.

\- **Otanjobi omedetto** ! félicita Ace en dévoilant un gâteau que Thatch avait fait en prévision.

Elle déposa le gâteau devant le garçon de la fête et en un tour de main, alluma les douze bougies sur le dessus.

\- Fais un vœu ! encouragea Hermione.

Harry regarda son ami rougir sous l'attention et sourit.

Oui, son anniversaire serait le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Parce que cette année, il avait des amis avec qui le fêter et un oncle à terre qui pensait à lui. Il n'y avait plus juste lui et sa mère.

Il regarda la belle brune qui l'avait adopté il y a bientôt onze ans, qui souriait de bonne humeur durant le repas.

Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et fière de lui.

Son vœu de demain ne changerait pas de celui des années précédentes en ça.

.

* * *

.

Son oncle ayant dû retourner au château, Harry se devait d'accompagner sa mère au bureau.

Comme il faisait jour, ça voulait dire l'agence de protection et de sécurité. Tout le monde avait l'habitude de le voir, et l'excuse pour l'internat ultra secret en Ecosse était pour eux les risques de sécurités et le danger auquel l'enfant pouvait être exposé. Le garçon de désormais douze ans, encore tout bronzé de son séjour en mer avec ses amis, suivait sa mère jusqu'à son bureau avec de quoi s'occuper pendant qu'elle travaillait. Le professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de se préparer à ses futures leçons de ce qu'il appelait Occlumancie en apprenant à vider son esprit, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la méditation.

Il suivait sa mère dans le couloir jusqu'à son bureau quand elle se raidit brusquement, sa bonne humeur virant à la méfiance en un clin d'œil. Quand elle tira de son fourreau son couteau de chasse, Harry s'arrêta. Qui serait assez stupide pour tendre une embuscade dans le bureau de sa mère ?

Il resta au milieu du couloir, la regardant s'avancer à pas de loup jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrir très légèrement. Elle afficha un air perplexe, hésita un instant, avant de changer la position de son couteau pour le cacher avec son poignet et d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

\- Nous avions rendez-vous ? demanda Ace avec un sourire plaisant.

Elle referma en partie la porte derrière elle.

Harry se précipita aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'à celle-ci et l'ouvrit un tout petit peu plus pour voir dans la pièce. Il voyait sa mère faire face à la causeuse où il s'installait toujours quand il était avec elle au bureau, mais il n'apercevait pas du tout à qui elle s'adressait.

Ace, quant à elle, regrettait l'absence de son frère qui aurait pu l'aider à identifier l'étrange personnage, qui jusqu'à un instant auparavant faisait du trampoline sur son canapé. La petite créature avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

L'étrange visiteur se laissa glisser de la causeuse et s'inclina si bas que le bout de son nez toucha le tapis. En voyant qu'elle était vêtue d'une espèce de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on avait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes, la jeune femme avait l'alarme « esclave » qui s'était allumée dans son crâne. Alarme qui ne s'était que très rarement manifestée depuis qu'elle était dans ce pays.

\- Dobby demande pardon à Madame, il ne voulait pas arriver ici sans être invité, mais Dobby vient enfin de trouver la personne qu'il cherchait et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion.

Hiken grimaça devant la petite voix aiguë qui lui perça le tympan. Elle porta ses doigts à son oreille en rangeant son couteau à sa ceinture pour faire signe à la créature de baisser d'un ton.

\- Et tu cherches qui dans mon bureau ?

\- Dobby cherche le grand Harry Potter ! Dobby rêve de faire sa connaissance, après tout le rencontrer est un si grand honneur !

\- Tu as un fanboy, **koneko-chan**. Tu le connais ?

Comprenant qu'il pouvait entrer, Harry se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte pour se ranger à côté de sa mère.

\- **Konnichiwa** , salua Harry, pas très à l'aise.

\- Harry Potter, dit la créature avec des yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance... C'est un si grand honneur...

\- M... merci, mais je m'appelle Portgas. Je me tue à le dire à tout le monde, mais il reste des irréductibles.

\- Dobby fera attention monsieur Harry Portgas-Potter ! assura la petite créature.

…

C'était mieux que rien.

\- Harry _D._ Portgas. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ace.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Sa mère était accrochée à ce D. et n'appréciait pas qu'on l'ampute à son nom.

\- Je me répète, qui êtes-vous ?

À naviguer sur la Grand Line, Ace avait appris à laisser son interlocuteur comprendre le « qu'est-ce que vous êtes » derrière ce genre de question. Même si les pirates ne font pas dans le politiquement correct, c'est tout de même moins injurieux.

\- Dobby, Madame. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison, répondit la créature.

\- Ah… et pourquoi, petit Dobby, vouliez-vous voir mon fils ?

\- Eh bien voilà, Monsieur et Madame, répondit l'elfe avec gravité. Dobby est venu vous dire... Ah, c'est très difficile... Dobby se demande par où commencer...

\- Asseyez-vous, on sera plus confortable, proposa Harry en montrant la causeuse.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Ace.

Horrifiés, ils virent alors l'elfe éclater en sanglots. Des sanglots particulièrement _stridents_.

Merci pour les oreilles.

\- _Ass... asseyez-vous_ ! gémit la créature. Jamais... au grand jamais... et _b-boire quelque chose_ … oh grand seigneur…

Harry regarda sa mère d'un air perdu et fronça les sourcils devant le regard haineux qu'elle adressait au vide.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry, tout penaud. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser...

\- Offenser Dobby ! sanglota l'elfe. Jamais encore un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir... comme un égal...

Harry essaya de le réconforter et le fit asseoir sur le canapé où il resta là à hoqueter. Il avait l'air d'une grosse poupée repoussante. Enfin, l'elfe parvint à se calmer et fixa Harry de ses grands yeux humides avec une expression d'adoration.

\- Les sorciers que vous fréquentez ne doivent pas être très aimables, plaisanta Harry en espérant l'égayer.

Dobby hocha la tête. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond et fila se cogner violemment la tête contre la fenêtre du bureau en criant : « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! ». Ace réagit au quart de tour et éloigna leur invité pour le ramener sur le canapé et le faire se rasseoir. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres en regardant son fils qui compris le message.

\- Pourquoi avoir décidé de vous faire du mal contre la fenêtre ? demanda Ace en conservant ses mains à proximité de la petite créature en cas de récidive.

\- Il fallait que Dobby se punisse, Madame, dit l'elfe qui s'était mis à loucher légèrement. Dobby a failli dire du mal de sa famille...

\- Famille ?

\- Dobby est au service d'une famille de sorciers, Madame... Dobby est un elfe de maison qui doit servir à tout jamais la même maison et la même famille.

\- Esclave. Je m'en suis doutée dès que je t'ai vu, murmura Ace en passant au tutoiement pour essayer de rassurer l'elfe. Tu t'es échappé ?

Dobby frissonna.

\- Oh, non, Madame, non... Dobby ne peut pas fuir, la magie le lie à sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils le libèrent ou que Dobby meurt. Dobby va devoir se punir très sévèrement pour être venu voir Monsieur votre fils. Dobby devra se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour avoir fait une chose pareille. S'ils l'apprenaient...

Harry se dépêcha de servir le thé et tendit une tasse à sa mère et à Dobby. L'elfe partit dans une nouvelle crise de sanglot devant tant de bonté, mais le garçon ne s'en occupa pas réellement. Sa mère _tremblait_. Elle avait baissé la tête pour conserver son regard dans l'ombre de son chapeau, mais c'était sa mère, et il la connaissait pour savoir que cette posture, c'était très mauvais.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour passer outre la magie ? Il y en a d'autres comme toi ? demanda tout bas Ace.

De nouveau, Dobby se répandit en gémissements de gratitude.

\- Madame demande si elle peut aider Dobby...

\- C'est bien normal, on va pas te laisser à un sort pareil ! pointa Harry, offusqué.

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

\- Dobby avait entendu parler de votre grandeur, Monsieur, mais il ne savait rien de votre générosité... ni que Madame votre mère veuille aller jusqu'à aider une race entière…

\- Oh putain… jura Ace en portant une main à son visage, la tasse tremblant violemment dans sa main.

\- Tout ce qu'on vous a dit sur ma grandeur n'est qu'un tissu de bêtises, siffla Harry. Je ne suis pas un héros, encore moins le Survivant ou quoique ce soit. Je suis un garçon comme tous les autres.

\- Harry Portgas-Potter est humble et modeste, dit Dobby d'un ton révérencieux, ses gros yeux exorbités brillant d'émotion. Harry Portgas-Potter ne parle pas de sa victoire triomphante sur Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé.

\- Voldemort ? dit Harry. Je lui ai rien fait !

Dobby plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

\- Ah, Monsieur, ne prononcez pas ce nom ! gémit-il. Ne prononcez pas ce nom !

\- Mais c'est qu'un nom, bordel ! C'est pas comme s'il allait débarquer comme ça ! Comment peut-on avoir peur d'un nom !

\- Les souvenirs, Harry. Et le formatage, chuchota Ace.

Dobby se pencha vers Harry, les yeux ronds comme des phares.

\- Dobby a entendu dire que Harry Portgas-Potter avait à nouveau affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques semaines... et qu'il avait réussi à lui échapper une fois de plus, dit Dobby d'une voix rauque.

Le visage du garçon se ferma alors qu'il but une gorgée de sa propre tasse de thé.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirrell et Face de Craie.

\- Ah, Monsieur, sanglota Dobby en s'essuyant le visage avec un coin de la taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement. Harry Portgas-Potter est vaillant et audacieux ! Il a déjà bravé tant de dangers ! Mais Dobby est venu protéger Harry Portgas-Potter, il est venu l'avertir, même s'il doit se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour se punir... Harry Portgas-Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard.

Ace releva la tête, ses yeux argentés luisant dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par les murmures des voix de la salle d'entraînement sous eux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la D. C'est la seule école magique du pays et aucun tuteur accepte de faire des cours à domicile. Si je n'étais pas bloquée avec mes accords avec la Reine, je serais déjà partie pour le Japon. Si je pouvais envoyer Harry ailleurs, il aurait été inscrit dans une autre école depuis le début. Alors, je veux de vraies explications sur pourquoi mon fils ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard cette année.

\- Non, non, non, couina Dobby en hochant la tête si fort que ses oreilles battaient comme des ailes. Harry Portgas-Potter doit rester là où il est en sécurité. Il est trop grand, trop généreux, pour qu'on prenne le risque de le perdre. Et si Harry Portgas-Potter retourne à Poudlard, il courra un danger mortel !

\- Foutez-moi la paix avec ma grandeur et toutes ces conneries ! Pourquoi je peux pas y retourner !? s'indigna Harry.

\- _Pourquoi_ ? répéta Ace.

\- Il existe un complot… Un complot qui provoquera des événements terrifiants à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, cette année, murmura Dobby en se mettant soudain à trembler de tous ses membres. Il y a des mois maintenant que Dobby est au courant. Harry Portgas-Potter ne doit pas mettre sa vie en péril. Il est trop important, Monsieur !

Harry prit sa tête dans sa main de libre en grognant alors que la tasse dans la main d'Ace se mit à trembler dangereusement.

\- Et quels sont ces événements si terrifiants ? demanda Ace avec toute la patience du monde. Qui est à l'origine de ce complot ?

Un drôle de bruit s'échappa de la gorge de Dobby qui se leva pour se cogner la tête contre le mur mais fut retenu par le col de sa taie d'oreiller.

\- Bouge d'un poil, et je te transforme en barbec' ! siffla Ace. Je veux des réponses !

 _Clac !_

Elle reposa tellement fort sa tasse sur la table qu'elle se brisa en deux, répandant du thé partout. Saisissant l'elfe par ses bras maigrelets, elle le força à rester assis et à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ce complot ? Qui est impliqué ? D'où vient le danger ? Et bordel de merdre, pourquoi avertir Harry et pas directement le directeur ! C'est son école ! Il saura mieux réagir que nous ! Mon fils n'est pas le seul élève de Poudlard !

Dobby secoua la tête en refusant de répondre, se contentant de marmonner à la mention du directeur qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un misérable elfe de maison.

Une pensée désagréable vint alors à l'esprit du petit D.

\- Attendez... Est-ce que ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec Vol... iie, avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Répondez-moi simplement d'un signe de tête, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que Dobby se débattre un peu plus entre les mains de sa mère.

Lentement, Dobby fit « non » de la tête.

Les deux D. eurent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Non... Cela ne concerne pas Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé, Monsieur.

Mais les yeux de Dobby étaient grands ouverts comme s'il essayait de suggérer quelque chose à Harry. Celui-ci, cependant, ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait le pouvoir de provoquer des événements terrifiants à Poudlard, dit Harry. Ok, Dumbledore est un maboul qui s'occupe de ce qui ne le regarde pas et veut briser l'adoption mais…

Dobby plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, totalement abasourdi d'entendre Harry dire du mal de l'homme.

\- Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu ! Dobby ne comprend pas que Monsieur ne le sache pas ! Pire encore, qu'il insulte un grand homme comme Albus Dumbledore ! Dobby a entendu dire que les pouvoirs de Dumbledore rivalisent avec ceux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au plus fort de sa puissance. Cependant…

\- Il reste humain. À le mettre sur un piédestal, il va mener ceux qui le vénèrent à leur perte, pointa Ace.

La voix de Dobby se transforma en un murmure pressant.

\- Il y a des pouvoirs que Dumbledore ne... des pouvoirs qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom...

Dobby tenta de nouveau de se débattre, mais Ace se mit à grogner, augmentant sa température pour lui faire comprendre de rester à sa place, son Haki du Roi juste sous la surface. Dobby semblait y être sensible puisqu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Écoutez, ma mère l'a dit, si on avait pu, on aurait quitté l'Angleterre il y a un moment, pointa Harry. J'aurais bien voulu tester l'école japonaise, mais on est dans une impasse avec la Reine qui fait un bras de fer constant avec le Ministère de la Magie pour que je puisse rester avec les Portgas. Alors, à moins que vous soyez plus précis, j'irai à Poudlard, parce que sans compter que mon oncle bosse au château, j'ai aussi mes amis qui seront là.

\- Des amis qui n'écrivent même pas à Harry Portgas-Potter ? dit Dobby d'un ton sournois.

\- Comment tu sais que mon fils n'a pas reçu de courrier de ses amis ? s'enquit Ace en serrant les dents.

Dobby se tortilla sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Monsieur et Madame ne doivent pas se fâcher contre Dobby. Dobby a voulu faire pour le mieux...

\- C'est vous qui avez intercepté mes lettres ? comprit Harry d'un air choqué.

\- Dobby les a apportées avec lui, Monsieur, dit l'elfe.

Il parvint à se dégager de la prise des mains d'Ace pour s'éloigner rapidement du canapé, reculant vers le centre de la pièce en escaladant à l'envers la table basse. Puis, une fois à bonne distance, il tira une épaisse liasse d'enveloppes de sa taie d'oreiller. Harry reconnut l'écriture propre et nette de Drago et celle timide de Neville.

L'air anxieux, Dobby regarda Harry en clignant des yeux.

\- On va faire les choses à ma manière, l'ami, siffla Ace.

Elle leva une main en forme de pistolet, les doigts en flamme.

\- Tu poses les lettres, et je ne te fais pas flamber.

\- Madame et Monsieur ne doivent pas se mettre en colère... Dobby espérait que... si Harry Portgas-Potter pensait que ses amis l'avaient oublié... Harry Portgas-Potter ne voudrait plus retourner à l'école, Monsieur...

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il essaya d'arracher les lettres des mains de Dobby, mais celui-ci fit un bond en arrière pour se maintenir hors de portée.

\- Harry Portgas-Potter aura ses lettres, Monsieur, à condition qu'il donne sa parole à Dobby qu'il ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Ah, Monsieur, il ne faut pas que vous affrontiez un tel danger ! Promettez-moi que vous ne retournerez pas là-bas !

\- Je ne promettrai rien du tout ! répliqua Harry avec colère. Rendez-moi les lettres de mes amis !

\- Dans ce cas, Harry Portgas-Potter ne laisse pas le choix à Dobby, dit l'elfe avec tristesse.

Dobby se précipita sur la porte mais retrouva son issu bloquée par un mur de feu.

Ace fit un pas en avant vers l'elfe, tentant de le soumettre de son Haki.

Sentant la menace, Dobby eut l'idée intelligente de la fuite et disparut alors avec un bruit sec, comme le claquement d'un fouet. Le mur de flamme qui bloquait la porte s'évanouit et Ace laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

\- C'est pas demain que j'aurai une année tranquille à Poudlard, grommela Harry en fouillant ses poches.

Il tira son téléphone portable de son pantalon et composa rapidement le numéro de la maison de Hermione pour lui dire qu'il avait découvert ce qui lui volait son courrier. Ace alla s'occuper du thé qu'elle avait renversé, en silence, avant de jeter son chapeau sur son bureau et de sortir de ses tiroirs son tee-shirt informe de sport, se changeant rapidement avant de refaire son chignon.

\- Je préfère te garder à la vue, chaton, se contenta de dire sa mère en ouvrant la porte, ignorant les traces de suies sur le sol cramé.

Sally qui allait frapper resta immobile, le poing levé.

Ace regarda sa « secrétaire » en levant un sourcil et la rousse se contenta de se pousser de la route.

\- Je vais déposer le dossier sur votre bureau, Hiken, dit la jeune femme en notant la mauvaise humeur de sa patronne.

\- Merci Sally-chan. J'ai rendez-vous avec un sac de frappe.


	13. Vers le début de la seconde année

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour le rdv mensuel avec Harry qui commence sa seconde année à Poudlard dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comment va donc être vécu le cas Lockhart par le clan pirate ? Nous le saurons très bientôt !**

 **Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires, j'espère que vous apprécierez donc le chapitre du jour et je vous donne rdv en Janvier pour la suite. Prenez soin de vous et bonnes fêtes à l'avance.**

 **Shiho-Akemi :** No te preocupes, entiendo bastante el español. El caso con Marco es que... pues... ya no esta aqui. Asi que las historias, el pequeño Harry tendra que esperar antes des oirlas.

 **Maenas :** Yup, Dobby restera Dobby. Et oui, cet été est assez calme, mais les aventures arrivent, ne t'en fait pas, c'est le dernier été tranquille qu'a connu la famille./ Pour le Haki... nan, je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, ce serait spoiler l'histoire. Mais le cas sera abordé.

 **GaiaCross** : Heureuse de voir que tout le monde aime ces vacances en bateau./ Le cas de Dobby va pas mal évoluer dans le futur, mais je ne dis rien de plus. / Luna apparaîtra (je viens de vérifier) fin du chapitre suivant. Et vu que j'aime beaucoup le personnage, elle prendra une place de plus en plus importante dans l'histoire, mais ça viendra en temps et en heure, j'essaye de ne pas brusquer les choses, mais je peux dire que le rôle de guide spirituelle ne sera pas vraiment sa casquette ici. / La première fois que j'ai lut les Harry Potter (j'avais je pense onze/douze ans), ça en m'avait pas choqué, mais on a un œil différent une fois adulte pour constater les trous; oublis; les contradictions et tout autre point des scénarios dans lesquels un auteur de Fanfiction peut s'infiltrer pour faire son propre univers.

.

* * *

.

\- Ta lettre est là, chaton.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'appartement pour voir sa mère pénétrer dans le salon en lisant du courrier. Elle donna à son fils la lettre de l'école et l'embrassa sur la tempe en se penchant par-dessus le dossier du canapé où son fils était assis avec un Marvel Comics.

\- En quel honneur ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Parce que je suis en train de voir un courrier du professeur Rogue qui me dit qu'en plus d'être un élève travailleur, tu es ouvert d'esprit et tu t'attaches pas aux préjugés.

\- Tonton t'a pas déjà dit tout ça ?

\- Si, mais c'est ton oncle, il ne peut pas être objectif. Alors que venant d'un enseignant qui te détestait en début d'année, là, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux à entendre. Je suis très, très, _très_ fière de toi, mon chaton !

Et elle l'enlaça par derrière, les yeux fermés et souriante, déposant de légers baisers sur la tempe du garçon qui rougissait à vue d'œil, fier et embarrassé devant les propos de sa mère. Il était heureux qu'elle soit très contente de ses résultats, de son travail et de son comportement (même s'il n'avait pas la langue la plus propre au vu de son langage vulgaire quand on commençait à le chercher).

Mais entendre ces mots, voir ce sourire, ça lui faisait monter une boule de chaleur dans la poitrine, il se sentait si grand, si puissant, si heureux. Tous ses efforts, tout son travail, récompensés ainsi, c'est merveilleux. Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de sa mère. Juste pour cet instant, juste pour le voir se reproduire, il travaillerait encore plus dur l'an prochain.

Après un dernier baiser sur la tempe, Ace se redressa et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Va te préparer, on va aller chercher tes fournitures et je veux vérifier quelque chose, une fois là-bas.

\- Quoi donc ?

Harry referma sa bande-dessiné et la posa sur la table basse pour regarder sa mère qui s'était redressée.

\- Rogue déconseille d'acheter les livres pour tes cours de défense et recommande un autre livre à la place. Sans compter qu'il te propose de remplacer les classes de ton nouvel enseignant par ceux d'Occlumancie. Je veux savoir pourquoi avant de dire oui ou non.

\- Disons que si le nouveau prof égale le niveau de Quirrell, ça risque pas d'être fameux.

Harry ouvrit sa lettre de l'école et la lut en diagonal avant de passer à la liste des fournitures.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda sa mère.

\- J'ai une grosse appréhension pour les cours de défenses. On dirait des romans plutôt que des manuels scolaires.

Ace tendit la main et son fils lui donna le parchemin de fourniture qu'elle lut :

\- « Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants _: Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_ , par Miranda Fauconnette. _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort,_ par Gilderoy Lockhart _. Vadrouilles avec les goules,_ par Gilderoy Lockhart. _Vacances avec les harpies_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart. _Randonnées avec les trolls,_ par Gilderoy Lockhart. _Voyages avec les vampires_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart. _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart _. Une année avec le Yéti_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart. » Okay… j'ai un sale pressentiment avec ces livres. Sept livres différents pour une seule matière ? C'est pas normal.

Le portable de Harry sonna et il cavala dans l'appartement pour aller rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage où il avait laissé l'objet, laissant sa mère au rez-de-chaussée. Ace jeta un dernier regard à la liste et la plia pour la ranger dans son short. Elle resserra l'étoffe bleue qui lui servait de ceinture et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour attendre son fils en se rechaussant. Bientôt, l'enfant cavala de nouveau dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère avec un sourire de dix kilomètres.

\- Hermione va chercher ses fournitures aujourd'hui, elle aussi ! On pourra aller manger une glace avec elle ?

\- Si ses parents sont d'accord, pourquoi pas. On rentrera à pied, comme ça, je pourrai gaspiller une partie du sucre au retour.

\- YEAH !

\- Prépare-toi, chaton. Tu en es où avec l'encre et les parchemins ?

\- Je devrais en racheter pour les devoirs, mais franchement, pour la prise de note, je vais le faire dans un cahier et tant pis pour les puristes. Sans parler que c'est super agaçant de devoir retailler sa plume à chaque fois, donc, je vais reprendre mon stylo plume. Plus facile pour la prise de notes, surtout avec les cartouches.

\- Fais l'effort pour tes devoirs et interrogations d'utiliser le matériel qu'ils te demandent, d'accord chaton ?

\- Oui, m'man.

.

* * *

.

Dans l'arrière-cours du Chaudron Baveur, Ace tapota tranquillement les briques avec un doigt enflammé pour voir le passage s'ouvrir pour elle et son fils. Harry arrangea sa casquette gavroche sur son crâne en suivant sa mère dans l'allée commerçante magique. Avec l'infâme stetson orange, il était impossible de la perdre de vue.

\- On va où d'abord ?

\- Faire du change, je doute qu'il me reste assez de liquide pour tout payer.

En passant devant la ménagerie magique, la mère s'arrêta brusquement, pensive.

\- Yuki-chan a assez à manger ?

\- **Ji-chan** lui a racheté de la nourriture avant de partir au cas où elle ne puisse pas chasser.

\- Ouf.

Et ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à la banque où ils devaient retrouver Hermione.

Et pour la trouver, ils la trouvèrent. Elle se tenait au le sommet des marches à faire les cent pas à proximité de ses parents, clairement impatiente. Quand elle vit le duo de D., elle dévala les marches de la banque avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux bruns et touffus volant derrière elle comme une bannière, percutant son meilleur ami de toutes ses forces. Elle était encore bronzée de leur semaine en mer et toujours aussi excité. Ace secoua la tête avec attendrissement et alla saluer les Granger.

\- Harry ! Je suis si heureuse qu'on ait pu se voir de nouveau !

\- … Respirer … haleta le garçon à moitié étouffé par l'étreinte de son amie.

La demoiselle le relâcha et alla saluer Ace, toute souriante.

\- Merci encore pour cette semaine à la mer ! C'était merveilleux !

\- Ce fut un plaisir, on recommence quand tu veux.

\- Regarde-moi ça, Gred !

\- Mais oui, Forge, ce sont nos graines de héros !

\- Alors comment ça va les gnomes ?!

Le petit groupe se retourna pour voir une famille totalement rousse qui rejoignaient eux aussi la banque. C'était deux jumeaux qui venaient de s'adresser aux enfants. Le plus jeune des garçons afficha une expression hostile contrairement aux sourires des jumeaux.

\- Bonjour Fred et George ! saluèrent Hermione et Harry.

\- Oh, vous êtes ceux qui ont envoyé à mon fils un siège de toilette pendant qu'il était en convalescence, reconnut Ace.

\- Fred ! George ! Vous n'avez pas osé ! s'indigna la mère de famille.

Elle prit ensuite les mains d'Ace pour les lui serrer en s'excusant :

\- Toutes mes excuses, je ne sais vraiment pas d'où ils tiennent ce don pour les bêtises. Je suis Molly Weasley, la mère de cette petite tribu.

Elle serra ensuite les mains du couple Granger.

\- Janette Granger, et voici mon mari Dan.

\- Ace D. Portgas, se présenta la pirate. Et vous excusez pas pour eux. Honnêtement, c'est _impayable_ cette idée ! Vraiment, c'est juste tellement brillant, que j'ai conservé le siège.

\- C'est vrai ? demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux avec des yeux ronds.

\- On l'a accroché à la porte de ma chambre, confirma Harry avec un immense sourire.

\- Vous ne vous moquez pas de nous …

\- … parce qu'on serait très triste si c'était le cas.

Sans s'occuper de l'air horrifié de la mère Weasley, Ace afficha son sourire de D.

\- On a tous besoin de rire un bon coup dans la vie et ce siège est parfait dans ce but ! Alors, merci encore pour ce cadeau !

Les jumeaux poussèrent un cri de célébration alors que Molly demandait à la D. de ne pas les encourager.

\- Ta mère est totalement folle, Portgas, grommela Ronald avec un regard noir pour Hermione et Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ma mère et ça lui excuse son grain de folie, sourit avec hilarité Harry.

\- C'est votre petite-sœur ? demanda Hermione en remarquant la petite demoiselle à moitié cachée par son frère Percy.

La fillette ignora totalement Hermione pour adresser un regard flamboyant à Harry et se cacher un peu plus derrière son frère, le visage tout rouge.

\- C'est Ginevra, mais on l'appelle Ginny, présenta Percy.

\- Elle a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi durant tout l'été… commenta Fred.

\- … elle veut ton autographe, Harry.

\- Les garçons, arrêtez d'embêter votre sœur ! rouspéta Molly. Ah ! Voilà votre père !

En effet, un homme à la silhouette courbée et au front dégarni venait de les rejoindre, s'excusant platement de son retard auprès de sa femme, avant de remarquer les familles sur les marches de Gringotts. Et malheureusement, il reconnut Harry _Potter_.

L'air sympathique d'Ace devint méfiant et elle brandit un bras devant son fils comme pour le protéger.

\- Portgas est son nom, papa, rappela Fred.

Comprenant la bourde, Arthur Weasley s'excusa et se tourna vers Ace.

\- On parle encore de votre passage au ministère. Amélia Bones serait presque tentée de vous contacter pour savoir si vous pourriez l'aider dans l'entraînement de nos aurors.

\- Du moment qu'elle paye bien, pourquoi pas, répondit la D. en haussant des épaules.

\- Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? demanda Molly au groupe de parents.

\- Mon épouse et moi sommes dentistes, répondit Dan Granger.

\- Dentiste ? Vous êtes des moldus ? se fit confirmer Madame Weasely.

\- Oui, mes parents n'ont pas de magie, répondit Hermione. Les dentistes sont des guérisseurs spécialisés dans le traitement des dents.

\- C'est fascinant, souffla Mr Weasley. Et vous, madame Portgas ?

\- Portgas tout court, s'il vous plaît, rectifia Ace. J'ai commencé sans un sou en poche et sans éducation. J'ai bossé dans le mercenariat pour finir par prendre la tête de l'entreprise. Aujourd'hui, je suis à la tête de la plus grosse boite de mercenaires du pays, sans parler des agences de sécurité, et un petit bar dans les bas-quartiers de Londres. Et quand je trouve le moyen de m'ennuyer, je vais frapper aux portes de quelques sorciers qui doivent de l'argent à Gringotts. Je fais du rachat de dettes.

\- Bonté, et avec tout ça, vous trouvez le temps d'élever votre fils ? souffla Molly.

\- Harry m'accompagne généralement au bureau quand il n'est pas avec son oncle. Après, je travaille le plus possible durant l'année scolaire pour profiter des vacances avec mon fils.

\- J'ai une question très importante à vous adresser, annonça Arthur avec sérieux.

Tout le monde le regarda avec perplexité.

\- A quoi sert un canard en plastique ?

\- ARTHUR ! s'indigna Molly alors que le reste de la famille avait un soupir exaspéré.

Les Granger regardèrent l'homme avec un air ébahi alors que Harry luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais ce qui remporta la palme, ce fut la réponse d'Ace :

\- La version courte, ça sert aux gosses en bas âge pour faire joujou dans le bain, voir pour un chien si on veut faire plaisir à son toutou. Après, si on sort des sentiers battus…

Harry sentit venir le coup foireux avec l'immense sourire de sa mère quand elle donna les autres usages du jouet :

\- Si on est désespéré et/ou inventif, ça peut faire une très bonne arme. Mais surtout, si on aime l'expérimentation… c'est un jouet original à partager avec madame, si vous voyez où je veux en venir~…

Les adultes regardèrent Ace comme si elle était folle, rouges comme des écrevisses, alors que Harry s'administrer un facepalm.

\- Maman, y'a des enfants impressionnables, ici, rappela à l'ordre le fils.

\- C'est pas comme si je disais avec schéma à l'appui _comment_ utiliser le canard. Allez, viens fils, c'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra faire du change pour acheter tes fournitures. Tu as besoin de nouvelles robes et il y a une queue d'enfer devant la librairie. Je vais attendre un peu avant d'y plonger.

Et elle tourna les talons pour pénétrer dans la banque. Harry allait la suivre quand George l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Ta mère est juste démentielle !

\- Normal, c'est ma mère, elle ne fait rien dans la norme, répondit le D. en haussant des épaules.

.

* * *

.

Une fois la majorité des achats faits, il ne manquait à présent que les livres avant leur escale glace et la séparation jusqu'à la rentrée. Le duo de D. prit la direction de la librairie _Fleury et Bott_. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à s'y rendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, ils virent à leur grand regret une foule immense qui se pressait à la porte du magasin. La cause de cette affluence s'étalait en grosses lettres sur une banderole accrochée à la façade :

 _Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30 GILDEROY LOCKHART dédicacera son autobiographie_

 ** _MOI LE MAGICIEN_**

\- On va pouvoir le rencontrer ! s'écria Hermione qui avait été confiée à Ace vu que les Granger avaient été presque kidnappés par le père Weasley pour aller boire un verre. C'est lui qui a écrit à peu près tous les livres de la liste !

La foule était essentiellement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Mrs Weasley. Le sorcier-libraire visiblement épuisé qui se tenait à l'entrée essayait de modérer l'ardeur des admiratrices.

\- Du calme, Mesdames s'il vous plaît... Ne poussez pas... Attention aux livres...

\- J'ai de la peine pour le pauvre gars, marmonna Harry avec un regard compatissant pour le libraire.

\- Tu veux _vraiment_ un autographe, Hermione-chan ? demanda Ace avec une grimace en regardant le bel homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu clair qui lui faisaient des clins d'œil sur l'annonce de la séance d'autographe.

Elle retint un frisson de révulsion. Certes, le gars était blond aux yeux bleus, ce qu'elle adorait, en plus d'avoir un visage bien mieux fait que celui de Marco. Mais là où le gars de l'affiche semblait être un mannequin, son fiancé avec ce magnétisme animal et un charisme envoutant que le bellâtre n'avait pas.

\- Personnellement, je pense pas que ça vaille la peine, commenta une femme en les rejoignant, ses cheveux d'un vert maladif tombant en mèches déprimées autour de son crâne.

\- Tonks ! Un plaisir de te revoir !

\- De même, Portgas ! salua la jeune femme.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente l'auror Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Les parents qui nomment leur enfant _Nymphadora_ devraient être pendus haut et court, grommela la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés.

\- Tonks… comme Ted Tonks, le présentateur météo ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tout juste, c'est mon père ! C'est pas parce qu'on a étudié à Poudlard qu'on doit forcément travailler chez les sorciers ! sourit la jeune femme.

\- En repos ? s'enquit Ace.

\- Non, en service, soupira-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux virant au gris déprimé. Contrôler la foule en cas de débordement. Un de mes collègues est dedans. Kingsley m'a dit de rester dehors pour que je ne cause aucun incident. C'est triste, mais mon ancien professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est l'un des rares à avoir eu foi en moi malgré ma maladresse. Je pense bien qu'avec Flitwick, c'est l'un des professeurs les plus sympathiques de Poudlard ! Il m'avait même en cours particulier pour m'apprendre le self défense !

\- C'est ce que tu fais avec lui, non ? se fit confirmer Hermione auprès de Harry.

Sentant la légère pression de la main de sa mère sur son épaule, le D. se contenta de hocher la tête, même s'il apprenait plus à se battre, voir à se battre de façon _très sale_ quand ils s'entraînaient à l'intérieur et donc à l'abri des regards.

\- Le numéro et l'adresse de mon bureau, si tu cherches un partenaire pour reprendre ces bases, proposa Ace en sortant de son porte-monnaie une carte que le garçon reconnu comme une carte de visite de l'agence de sécurité.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi sa mère voulait que lui, il donne l'adresse du bar à Poudlard. Peut-être pour faire peur aux fouineurs ?

\- Bon, eh bien, allons-y.

Ace carra des épaules et plongea dans la foule en tenant fermement les deux enfants par la main pour ne pas les perdre. Elle trouva les Weasley au passage, avec qui elle s'arrangea pour qu'ils embarquent Hermione faire signer un de ses livres (les jumeaux se désignèrent comme garde du corps pour le plus grand amusement des deux D.), avant que les Portgas n'aillent faire leurs propres achats. La D. ouvrit un premier livre de Lockhart, le comparant avec celui que lui avait recommandé Rogue. Vu la façon dont elle fronça les sourcils, ce fut presque surprenant qu'elle achète la série qui était demandée.

\- Je vais me renseigner pour le remboursement, marmonna Ace. Tu as vu autre chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Y'a trop de monde à mon goût. Tu crois qu'ils ont un catalogue ?

\- On demandera.

Ils contournèrent la foule comme si c'était du poison, jetant un regard sympathique à l'auror à la peau foncée qui luttait pour maintenir l'ordre avec le libraire, avant d'arriver à la caisse. C'est à cet instant que la foule qui attendait pour avoir un autographe bougea, permettant de voir le vrai Gilderoy Lockhart. L'homme était assis à sa table, entouré par de grandes photos de lui qui lançaient des clins d'œil à la foule avec un sourire _Colgate_ dans une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu myosotis parfaitement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, et son chapeau pointu était posé un peu de travers sur ses cheveux ondulés dans un geste sciemment travaillé pour lui donner un air soit plus cordial ou un chouilla rebelle, deux points où il avait échoué. Il avait juste l'air stupide.

Ace lui jeta un regard, les sourcils encore plus froncés en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, avant de secouer la tête devant la stupidité des gens. Elle alla au comptoir pour les livres et demanda au vendeur les conditions de remboursement et s'ils avaient des catalogues de produits. Avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir de réponse, elle se fit percuter par un petit homme de mauvaise humeur qui tournait autour de Lockhart, en prenant des photos avec un gros appareil qui laissait échapper un nuage de fumée violette chaque fois qu'il déclenchait son flash aveuglant.

\- Dégagez ! aboya le photographe à l'adresse d'Ace en reculant pour avoir un meilleur angle. C'est pour _La Gazette du sorcier_.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre, **kuso yarro** ! cracha la D. clairement de mauvaise humeur. Vous me percutez, j'attends des excuses ! Oi ! Où vous allez comme ça, je vous parle !

Mais le sorcier ignora tout bonnement Ace pour continuer son cirque et renverser cette fois Harry qui tomba à terre, perdant sa casquette au passage.

\- Trop c'est trop ! Je vais vous mettre mon poing dans la face si vous continuez comme ça ! /Tout va bien, chaton ?/

Elle alla aider son fils à se relever, l'époussetant en s'assurant qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal en se jurant de chopper ce photographe dans une allée sombre pour lui faire avaler ses couilles. Malheureusement, leur mésaventure ne s'arrêta pas là : Gilderoy Lockhart avait entendu la scène. Il leva les yeux et vit Harry. Pendant un instant, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant :

\- Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas _Harry Potter_ ?

Un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva de la foule qui s'écarta tandis que Lockhart se précipitait sur Harry, l'attrapait par le bras et l'entraînait vers sa table sous des applaudissements nourris. L'enfant avait les joues en feu lorsque l'auteur lui serra la main pour l'objectif du photographe qui mitraillait comme un fou en projetant une épaisse fumée sur les Weasley et Hermione. Le garçon risqua un regard vers sa mère mais la foule s'était refermée, ne permettant de la repérer qu'avec son chapeau orange.

\- Fais-nous un beau sourire, Harry, dit Lockhart à travers ses dents étincelantes largement exhibées. Toi et moi, on va faire la Une !

Il n'en était pas question !

Le D. mordit le poignet rattaché à la main qui le retenait en otage, obtenant en réponse un glapissement de fillette et retrouvant ainsi sa liberté. Il se tourna vers le photographe avec un doigt menaçant.

\- J'vous jure que j'vous défonce si vous publiez la moindre photo de moi !

N'hésitant pas à marcher sur des pieds au passage, Ace se fit un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à son fils. Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de s'éloigner plus, que Lockhart avait un bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Je tiens à remercier Harry pour cette petite démonstration de défense qui me permet d'ailleurs d'enchaîner sur une annonce importante ! dit-il d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un signe de la main. Voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez _Fleury et Bott_ aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie, que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement...

La foule applaudit.

\- ... mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre _Moi le magicien_ , poursuivit Lockhart en donnant à Harry une bourrade affectueuse qui fit monter la moutarde au nez du garçon déjà à bout de nerf. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !

Encore des applaudissements.

Ace alla rejoindre son fils et arracha la main de Lockhart de l'épaule de son enfant.

\- Si tu veux pas que je t'arrache le bras pour t'enculer avec, reste loin de _mon_ _fils_! cracha la D. furieuse. Tu sauras aussi que son nom est _Harry_ _D. Portgas_!

\- Que voilà belle créature ! Une jeune femme ravissante qui cache sa timidité derrière un look de garçon manqué et sa colère ! Ne soit pas gênée, jolie demoiselle, Gilderoy Lockhart est à ton service !

\- Je vais dire au caissier qu'on ne prend pas les livres finalement. J'vais faire cadeau des exemplaires gratuits à quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna Harry qui sut que ça allait dégénérer.

Il hissa dans ses bras la pile de livres dont Lockhart voulait lui faire cadeau et alla rejoindre Hermione qui se tenait avec les Weasley, faisant qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir sa mère envoyer la tête de son futur professeur au travers de la table à laquelle il était assis pour signer les autographes, le tout sous les hurlements de la foule.

\- Tiens, cadeau et bonne chance pour la rentrée, soupira Harry en donnant ses livres à la timide Ginny. Je vais essayer d'empêcher ma mère de l'achever. On se retrouve au glacier, Hermione.

Il s'avéra que ça ne fut pas nécessaire, parce que l'auror sombre intervint pour les séparer. Avec une menace bien sonnante de traîner en justice le journal si la moindre photo d'elle ou de son fils y apparaissait, la D. alla au comptoir pour payer les livres qu'ils allaient acheter, disant clairement qu'elle ne voulait finalement pas prendre les ouvrages de Lockhart, et ce, avant de ranger les achats dans son sac sans fond avec le reste de leurs emplettes et de quitter le commerce, toujours fulminante de rage.

\- Le grand Harry Potter n'arrive même pas à faire un pas dans une boutique sans finir à la Une des journaux du pays, nota narquoisement une voix de garçon alors qu'ils allaient sortir.

Les deux D. se retournèrent pour voir un garçon blond au visage allongé et fin aux yeux d'un gris acier loin de la cendre douce ou de l'argent, suivant l'humeur, de la mère Portgas.

\- Honnêtement, Portgas, comment tu t'y prends pour avoir une poisse pareille, sourit narquoisement le blond.

\- Si j'en crois mon oncle, ça va de pair avec la particule D., sourit en retour Harry. **Kaachan** , Drago Malefoy. Malefoy, ma mère, Ace D. Portgas.

\- Enchantée, **Ryuu-kun** , salua Ace avec un sourire.

\- **Ryuu-kun** ? demanda Drago avec perplexité.

\- **Ryuu** , c'est le dragon. Tu tires ton prénom d'une création de la nature qui est puissante, dangereuse, magnifique et majestueuse, tu as de quoi en être fier, lui dit la pirate.

Drago déglutit légèrement devant le compliment, luttant contre les rougeurs qui prenaient d'assaut son visage.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière Drago et la voix basse, faussement aimable, vira du visage le sourire du trio :

\- Des _amis_ , Drago ?

Ace se redressa, coinçant un pouce dans sa ceinture là où Harry savait que sa mère cachait son couteau en public.

\- Père, souffla le garçon en baissant les yeux.

Le jeune D. se redressa légèrement quand sa mère posa une main sur son épaule et retint le commentaire injurieux qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue devant la façon dont le nouveau venu dévisageait sa seule parente. L'homme était grand au visage long et fin, très pâle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient rejetés en arrière pour tomber avec raideur sous ses épaules. La taille et la qualité du tissus de sa longue robe de sorcier disaient clairement que l'homme était riche, sans parler du fait qu'il avait une canne d'apparat avec un pommeau d'argent représentant un serpent.

\- Monsieur Potter… ou Portgas, à ce qu'il parait.

Il regarda de nouveau Ace qui avait baissé la tête pour masquer son visage de son chapeau. C'était certainement pour le mieux au vu du rictus que lui adressa le blond.

\- Et voici donc la femme qui a élevé notre _héros_ _national_. Quelle _tristesse_. Forcer un enfant à abandonner un nom qui, jusqu'au stupide mariage de James Potter, était synonyme de pureté et de pouvoir. Tout ça pour le patronyme d'une catin qui croit pouvoir débarquer ainsi et se parader parmi nous sans connaître sa place.

Seul la prise de sa mère sur son épaule empêcha Harry de la défendre.

\- Un problème ? demanda l'auror Tonks en venant à leur niveau.

\- Rien qui ne concerne quelqu'un comme _vous_ … siffla le patriarche Malefoy.

\- Ne me cherche pas, _Oncle_ Lucius, ou tu finiras l'après-midi dans une cellule de garde à vue pour outrage à agent en service, rétorqua la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'ai demandé s'il y avait un problème.

\- Aucun, assura Ace.

Et elle éclata de rire, un rire froid, avant de faire remonter son genou dans les parties de Lucius Malefoy, le faisant se plier en deux sous le choc. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tomber, la D. l'attrapa par le col pour le porter à son niveau et lui dire avec un sourire froid :

\- Tu peux m'insulter, me traiter de tous les noms, j'en ai rien à cirer, parce que je subis ça depuis que je suis enfant. Des cons pompeux et consanguins dans ton genre, j'en supporte aussi depuis des années. Mais par contre, en disant que mon fils porte le nom d'une catin, c'est les Portgas que tu insultes et donc _ma mère_. Et là, tu dépasses les bornes. La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends physiquement ou verbalement à mes proches, je t'arrache les couilles pour te les faire bouffer.

Elle retira sa main de l'épaule de son fils sans lâcher Lucius, juste pour faire le signe OK avec.

\- En grillade, c'est _excellent_.

\- Même si je peux comprendre ta colère et ton geste, je vais te demander de quitter les lieux, ou je serais obligée de t'arrêter pour agression, demanda Tonks.

\- J'en ai fini ici, assura Ace. Juste une dernière chose. La dette des Malefoy auprès de Gringotts, que toi et ta lignée, vous ignorez parce que les gobelins ne valent pas la peine et tout et tout… C'est moi qui l'ai rachetée, et crois-moi, j'ai les moyens de te la faire payer, intérêts compris. Alors, reste de ton côté et je reste du mien. Mais avise-toi de bousiller l'amitié qui a réussi à prendre place entre ton fils et le mien, et tu peux t'attendre à ma visite. **Ryuu-kun** , ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Harry, on y va. Allons attendre les autres chez le glacier, comme convenu.

Harry salua de la main Drago qui ne savait pas où se mettre suite à cette confrontation et suivit sa mère, souhaitant silencieusement bonne chance à son ami.

Il sentait que l'année à venir ne serait pas de tout repos.

.

* * *

.

Ace était adossée à la colonne qui servait de barrière au passage pour la voie 9 3/4 , mâchouillant sa lèvre en maudissant le fait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à joindre Thatch. Elle fusillait le vide du regard, son fils assis sur le banc à proximité, fixant l'horloge qui disait qu'il ne restait que quinze minutes pour prendre le train.

Une femme s'approcha avec un garçon blond excité comme une puce qui se trimballait un appareil à photo au cou, poussant un chariot à bagage avec elle.

\- Excusez-moi… est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux prendre le Poudlard Express ?

Ace soupira et toqua le mur derrière elle.

\- C'est le passage, mais comme vous pouvez en juger par le fait que je sois appuyée dessus, la voie est bloquée, ce qui n'est pas normal vu que le train n'est pas encore parti.

La nouvelle venue eut un soupir désespéré.

\- J'aurai dû dire non quand cette femme est venue à la maison pour me dire que mes garçons devraient partir dans une école spéciale en Ecosse.

\- Bienvenue au club, sourit aigrement la pirate. Je suis Ace D. Portgas. Mon fils Harry entre en seconde année. Mes compétences magiques se résument à faire flamber ce qui m'énerve.

\- Margaret Creevey. Colin est le premier sorcier de la famille et il commence cette année. Dis bonjour, Colin.

\- Bonjour madame ! Vous avez un superbe chapeau ! salua le petit blond.

\- Mon chapeau te dit merci, **gakki**. Harry, vient dire bonjour.

Harry se leva de son banc et alla saluer la famille, avant de regarder sur le côté avec espoir en voyant qui était arrivé.

\- Reste appuyer à la barrière, chaton, au cas où elle s'ouvrirait de nouveau, conseilla Ace à son fils. Je vous le confie, j'ai reconnu quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être nous aider.

\- Allez-y, on ne bouge pas avant un moment.

La D. s'éloigna au trot pour rejoindre Neville qui venait d'arriver avec sa grand-mère. Le duo s'arrêta en voyant la femme venir vers eux et Ace leur expliqua apparemment le problème vu qu'elle montrait la barrière du pouce. Augusta eut l'air assez perplexe et les rejoignit, saluant tout le monde d'un sec hochement de tête alors que Neville faisait un timide signe de la main à toute la petite assemblée. Déjà, la grand-mère avait jeté un sort autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les remarque avant d'ausculter la barrière de sa baguette en marmonnant quelques formules sans grand succès.

\- C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive, commenta la vieille sorcière.

\- Plus que dix minutes, maugréa Harry. La poisse, c'est à croire qu'on veut s'assurer que personne n'ira à l'école cette année.

\- /Si c'est un coup de ce Dobby, je le trouve et j'en fais une descente de lit, esclave ou pas,/ grinça Ace en shootant dans une cannette vide que quelqu'un avait jetée là.

\- Très bien. Alors, je vais transplaner de l'autre côté avec Neville. Là, je trouverai quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher. Et je ferai remonter l'incident au ministère ! Je ne peux prendre qu'une personne à la fois parce que je dois transporter les bagages et je ne suis plus toute jeune.

Elle prit le chariot d'une main et son petit-fils de l'autre, fit quelque pas en tournoyant avec son chargement pour disparaître dans un _crac_ sonore.

De déprime, la D. se laissa tomber accroupie devant la barrière, appuyant son menton dans sa main, tendant l'autre devant elle pour y faire naître des flammes, profitant du sort toujours actif qui faisait faire un large détour à tout le monde autour d'eux. La pirate fit danser les flammes dans sa main par ennui. Ennui partagé avec Harry qui donnait des petits coups de pieds dans la barrière, les bras croisés.

Un flash fit sursauter Hiken.

\- Colin ! Demande la permission avant ! gronda l'autre femme.

\- Désolé, minauda le petit nouveau. Je vous ai vu jouer avec la flamme, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Ace regarda le petit garçon qui avait toujours son appareil photo en main.

\- Tu fais des photos ?

\- Oui ! Je rêve de devenir photographe professionnel !

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance, mais demande la permission quand même. Il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle le droit à l'image, **gakki**. Tu peux avoir des ennuis en prenant des photos de choses ou de gens si tu n'as pas d'autorisation.

\- Oui madame ! On va apprendre des tours comme le vôtre à Poudlard ?

Ace referma son poing pour faire disparaître la flamme avec un soupir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai jamais assisté à des cours de magie. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à voyager.

\- Oooh, vous avez dû voir des choses magnifiques !

Avant que le garçon curieux ne puisse dire autre chose, il eut un double craquement et deux sorciers apparurent devant eux. Un qu'Ace ne connaissait pas et Amélia Bones.

\- Augusta nous a dit qu'il y avait un souci avec la barrière. J'étais là pour mettre ma nièce dans le train, expliqua la sorcière au monocle. Il ne reste pas assez de temps pour analyser le problème, on va vous transporter directement sur la plateforme.

\- **Yokatta** , j'allais devenir folle et faire un scandale, souffla avec soulagement Ace.

.

* * *

.

Harry trouva rapidement le compartiment qu'occupait déjà Hermione avec leur groupe d'étude. Drago était absent avec Nott, mais Zabini était là.

\- Neville a dit que la barrière n'a pas voulu te laisser passer avec un petit nouveau ? se fit confirmer Dean.

\- On est resté pendant vingt minutes appuyé contre cette fichue barrière, grommela le D. en hissant sa valise sur le porte-bagage.

Et il partit dans une longue suite d'injures japonaises.

\- Et en anglais, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? s'enquit Padma.

\- Hermione qui m'arrache la tête parce que je suis vulgaire.

\- Quand on voit ta mère, on comprend d'où ça vient, soupira d'un air désespéré la demoiselle. Frapper un auteur renommé…

\- Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurai fait moi-même. Ce gars a fait une passe sur ma mère et il m'a littéralement pris en otage ! J'avais aucune intention de finir à la Une des journaux du pays ! Et ce con de photographe qui nous bouscule et dit même pas pardon !

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait pu être un peu plus sympathique dans le rejet de ses avances !

\- Hermione… un photographe la percute sans dire pardon, puis me renverse, en suivant je me fais kidnapper et Lockhart m'empêche de partir, et là, il lui fait des avances devant une horde de femmes en folie. Alors, je pense qu'elle avait tous les droits d'être en colère !

\- D'où le pourquoi elle a envoyé son genou dans le pantalon du père de Drago ? demanda Zabini avec un sourire de coin.

\- M'en parle pas. Quand on l'insulte elle, elle en a rien à carrer, mais elle a eu l'impression qu'il insultait ma grand-mère.

\- Ta mère parait pas aussi explosive pourtant, s'étonna Neville.

\- Elle est comme tout le monde, elle a des boutons sur lesquels il ne faut pas appuyer.

Le D. se laissa tomber à côté de Dean et regarda Zabini d'un air interrogateur.

\- Theodore est en soutien avec Drago. Les vacances n'ont pas été très agréables pour les Malefoy. Par contre, Daphné voudrait savoir si elle peut se joindre au groupe d'étude.

\- A ma connaissance, on ne forme pas un groupe exclusif avec demande d'admission. Tu es là, tu étudies avec nous, tu n'es pas là, tant pis. N'importe qui peut venir, pointa Dean en haussant des épaules.

\- Je lui ferais passer le message.

.

* * *

.

Thatch échangea un long regard douloureux avec son neveu à la table de Gryffondor et eut un soupir déprimé. Il allait tuer Lockhart.

\- Severus, grogna l'enseignant de Soins aux Créatures.

\- Hm ? se contenta de répondre l'homme sinistre en attaquant vicieusement le contenu de son assiette suite aux remarques de leur nouveau collègue sur le fait qu'il pouvait aisément occuper leur poste à eux tous.

\- Combien pour que tu échanges ta place avec lui pour la surveillance des couloirs à la prochaine pleine lune ?

\- Je fais ça _gracieusement_ si tu t'assures qu'il quitte le château la queue entre les jambes, Newgate.

Thatch lui tendit une main et Rogue la serra.

Ils avaient un accord.


	14. Blouge, c'est le Bien

**Bonjour !**

 **Pour Fêter cette année qui s'achève, j'ai décidé de publier à l'avance un chapitre de l'Héritier de l'Underground, non seulement parce que je peux me le permettre, mais aussi parce que je sais et vois que de toutes mes fics, c'est celle-ci qui est la plus attendue. Donc, nous y sommes avec le tout premier jour de classe de nos jeunes sorciers favoris. J'espère que vous apprécierez sa lecture autant que je me suis amusée dans son écriture et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite.**

 **Bises !**

 **Misstykata :** Rogue fait moins salaud ici que dans l'oeuvre d'origine.

 **Lun'Art :** Oui, Lockhart est la définition même du sale type et il n'a pas fini de morfler, par contre, faut pas encourager Ace dans sa violence, sinon, elle va donner le mauvais exemple à Harry./ Pour Lucius, c'est, d'abord on laisse le con s'embourber comme un grand, et ensuite on lui en colle une. Si vengeance il y a, elle sera vite tuer dans l'oeuf, mais je n'en dis pas plus. / Marco n'est pas le meilleur des physiques, mais il compense pas bien des aspects, là où Lockhart est juste une jolie image sans rien d'intéressant derrière./ Vu que la voie est bloquée avant l'arrivée des Weasley et que c'est un incident qui est signalé à tout le monde, il y aura des dispositions mises en place pour les retardataires ou alors, les parents feront le nécessaire./ Contre Lockhart, tout le monde s'entend. C'est comme McGo qui a eu le soutien de tout les professeurs pour envoyer le blond paitre suite à la disparition de Ginny dans le livre.

 **20 :** Navrée de décevoir, mais la réponse est non.

 **GaiaCross :** Pas grave pour le missclic, ça arrive à tout le monde. / Pour Ted Tonks, je me réfère au tout premier chapitre du tout premier livre où il est vraiment question de lui qui parle de la météo. Pour Nymphadora, j'ai mes plans et je suis certaine qu'ils vont faire plaisir./ Oui, on peut vraiment dire qu'Ace est _percutante_ avec les deux blonds. Mais c'est notre Hiken d'amour / Colin sera pas trop loin de celui d'origine, disons seulement que c'est le comportement de Harry face à lui qui changera. / Je vais pas faire un truc abracadabrantesque quand on a une famille qui ne connait pas grand chose à la magie, Harry mis à part. / Disons que je garde un noyau pour les personnages "principaux" et les autres sont juste des étudiants que je mets un peu plus en lumière par rapport à ce qu'avait fait JK. Donc, galérer, pas tant que ça.

 **Maenas :** Bah oui, on parle d'une vilaine blagueuse qui a l'habitude de réfléchir hors des cases. Et oui, ils ont leur nouvelle idole, et plus encore, mais je ne vais pas spoiler./ C'est très important justement ce don de livres à Ginny, tu verras, je ne laisse rien au hasard. Et puis, les Weasley ont tout de même cinq fois la série complète à acheter. On peut bien leur faire cadeau de l'une d'elle, non ? / Pour Lucius, j'ai mes projets, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le bûcher, malheureusement. Mais je pense qu'il l'aurait peut-être préféré. / Il est juste question de virer Lockhart, rien de plus, rien de moins, Poudlard ne souffira pas. Et Ace ne peut pas se joindre au groupe puisqu'elle et Thatch ne doivent pas vendre le fait qu'ils sont frangins. Donc, pas d'inquiétude pour l'école.

 **Rose-Eliade :** Heureuse de le savoir.

 **Algol :** Alors, tu sauras et tu devrais t'en douter, mais je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, donc, j'en ai certainement pas fini avec lui. / Slughorn aura affaire à un tout autre style d'adversaire mais pour Ombrage, on va dire que les faits feront qu'Ace devra êter sage. Même si le crapaud mangera au final les pissenlits par la racine.

 **Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour des commentaires, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve donc en 2020 ! Bisous baveux !**

.

* * *

.

Harry regarda McGonagall lui donner en main propre son emploi du temps. L'an dernier, elle avait remis la pile à Percy et c'était lui qui avait fait passer le tout. Pourquoi elle lui donnait le sien spécifiquement cette année ?

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a signalé qu'il s'était déjà arrangé avec votre mère au sujet de cours particuliers qui remplaceraient ceux de Lockhart. Le directeur voudrait vous en parler, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée.

Vu la façon dont le professeur McGonagall pinça ses lèvres, elle devait clairement avoir une piètre opinion de leur nouveau professeur de Défense.

\- J'ai déjà parlé avec le professeur Rogue l'an dernier de ces cours en plus et je suis au courant pour la proposition de remplacement. Si ça peut apaiser le directeur, je veux bien laisser _une_ chance au professeur Lockhart. Mais honnêtement, professeur… ce gars m'a presque agressé pendant que je faisais mes achats et il a fait une passe sur ma mère... Je sens que rester dans la même pièce que lui sera le meilleur moyen pour moi de finir en retenu.

\- Je vais avertir le professeur Rogue. Vous remarquerez aussi que vous avez des heures bien définies pour vos cours de self-défense avec le professeur Newgate. Je vous rappelle aussi que vous n'avez, à ma connaissance, aucun don d'ubiquité et aucun Retourneur de Temps, et que vous êtes tout de même inscrit à des cours par correspondance dans une école moldu, à l'instar de Miss Granger. Ne faîtes pas de burn out.

\- Vous devriez tester les cours de self-défense avec le professeur Newgate, professeur McGonagall. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne pensez strictement à rien pendant et après. Mais merci de vous inquiéter.

McGonagall hocha la tête et laissa le reste des emplois du temps des secondes années à Lavande Brown qui fit passer les papiers aux autres.

\- Tu remplaces les cours de Lockhart qui est censé être un super grand sorcier par des heures en plus avec la chauve-souris des cachots ?! Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête, Portgas, grommela Ronald à proximité.

\- Ma mère a fait bouffer la table à ce gars, donc, super grand sorcier, peut-être, mais en défense, c'est une merde, commenta Harry sans prendre des pincettes, tirant un glapissement indigné des filles. Quant au professeur Rogue, on a mis les choses à plat, donc, nous ne devrions plus avoir de problème, lui et moi. Et je préfère encore passer du temps avec lui qu'avec ce con.

Hermione posa avec colère son exemplaire de _Voyages avec les vampires_ sur la table.

\- Non seulement ta mère lui a valu un séjour à l'hôpital, mais en plus de ça, tu l'insultes par-dessus ! Portgas D. Harry, n'as-tu aucune honte ?!

\- Mets-toi dans mes pompes et tu sauras la réponse.

Avec colère, le garçon se saisit de son sac de cours et d'une pomme, quittant la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur pour se rendre en Botanique qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Il gardait en travers de la gorge la rencontre avec cet homme, il ferait son possible pour l'éviter un maximum. Harry traversa le potager de l'école et se dirigea vers les serres dans lesquelles on cultivait les plantes magiques qu'ils étudiaient en classe. Là, il se laissa tomber accroupi dans l'herbe et se mit à mordre dans sa pomme, toujours sous le coup de la colère.

\- **Konnichiwa**. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?

Harry releva la tête pour voir une fille rousse aux longs cheveux, légèrement joufflue, avec des robes de Poufsouffle.

\- Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Bonjour à toi aussi.

La fille rougit légèrement, avant de rassembler son courage et de lui tendre une main.

\- Je suis Susan Bones.

\- Je pense pas avoir besoin de me présenter, soupira le D. en lui serrant la main.

\- Toute l'école sait qui tu es, en effet. J'ai beaucoup entendu le nom de Portgas cet été. Ta mère s'est enrichie de plusieurs centaines de gallions, non, avec le montant des dommages et intérêts qui lui ont été versés par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le professeur Dumbledore, afin d'éviter un procès.

\- **Kaachan** déteste le principe de pouvoir juste sortir le porte-monnaie pour éviter de passer en justice. Que je sache, on en a pas parlé dans la presse, comment tu le sais ?

\- Je suis la nièce de la Directrice Bones.

\- Oh. **Kaachan** aime bien ta tante.

Ce qui, en soit, était assez bizarre parce que la femme était à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique. Susan posa son sac par terre et vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté du D.

\- Tout le monde a vu ta dispute avec Granger, Portgas. C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs, vous avez l'air assez uni dans votre groupe.

\- Elle me reprochait de cracher mon venin sur Lockhart. Mais ce qui la vexe le plus, c'est certainement que je remette en cause ses compétences.

Il croqua dans sa pomme en jetant un regard noir au soleil.

 **\- Ano baka** m'a limite kidnappé juste pour me faire apparaître à la Une des journaux avec lui, sans me demander mon avis. Et je n'ai pas eu le droit à la moindre excuse pour ça. Mais pire encore, il a tenté de draguer ma mère juste devant mes yeux. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je vois des mecs faire la même chose, et honnêtement, ça me met la haine. Si je réagi pas, c'est parce que je sais qu'elle peut se défendre, mais j'apprécie pas des masses non plus.

\- Je vois… comprit la jeune Poufsouffle. Je comprends ta colère. Je pense que sa célébrité lui a un peu monté à la tête. Il a fait des grandes choses qu'il raconte dans ses livres et il a l'avantage d'être assez bel homme. On a de la chance de l'avoir pour enseignant, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser et il aurait dû le réaliser.

\- J'ai pas acheté ses livres. Tu trouves ça normal, toi, que toutes les années doivent acheter l'intégralité de sa collection ? Il veut apprendre la même chose à tout le monde alors qu'on a pas le même niveau ? Franchement, je vais assister à un de ses cours pour me faire une idée, mais j'ai pas une grosse attente.

Susan eut un rire en secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne mâches pas tes mots !

\- Le tact est en option chez les Portgas, de ce que dit ma mère.

Cela fit repartir les deux deuxièmes années dans une crise de rire jusqu'à l'arrivée de la classe. Harry se leva pour aller rejoindre les Gryffondor, aidant Susan à se remettre debout.

\- Si tu veux te joindre à notre groupe d'étude, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci de l'invitation, Portgas.

Et elle alla rejoindre ses camarades de maison, permettant à Harry d'en faire de même. Il inspira profondément et se planta devant Hermione. Il s'inclina devant elle, les bras de chaque côté du corps.

- **Gomen nasai**. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter avec toi. Tu n'y es pour rien si cet homme ne m'a pas laissé une première bonne impression. Je promets de lui donner une chance.

\- Je suis moi aussi désolée, Harry. J'ai clairement vu son comportement à la librairie, et j'aurais dû réaliser qu'il n'avait pas laissé un bon souvenir. J'aurais dû éviter le sujet tout simplement. Redresse-toi, ça commence à devenir embarrassant.

Harry se redressa et mis son sac à l'épaule, observant l'air gêné de son ami devant le regard amusé de leur groupe.

\- On est toujours ami ? se fit confirmer timidement Hermione en jouant avec un bout de sa robe de sorcier.

\- **Tomodachi** , confirma le D. avec un sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite sorcière potelée qu'était Chourave traversa la pelouse à grand pas, Gilderoy Lockhart souriant comme un idiot à ses côtés, discutant avec animation sur quelque chose, faisant se renfrogner de plus en plus l'enseignante de botanique. Elle faisait un effet presque choquant avec ses vêtements souvent maculés de terre et l'état de ses ongles abîmés, sans parler du chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre, si on la comparait à Gilderoy Lockhart, qui, en revanche, était impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier turquoise, avec ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous un chapeau également turquoise, bordé de fils d'or. En le voyant arriver, Harry se jeta derrière Neville et Dean, leur demandant de le cacher.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde ! lança Lockhart en adressant aux élèves un sourire radieux. Je viens de montrer au professeur Chourave comment il fallait s'y prendre pour soigner un Saule Cogneur ! Parce que de toute évidence, il est mal entretenu. Pauvre arbre, regardez-le...

Le saule cogneur était le seul arbre du château qui rendait les coups qu'on lui donnait. Et à en croire Thatch, il était aussi un bon entraînement pour les débutants en Haki. Ace avait laissé entendre qu'à partir de l'été prochain, il pourrait apprendre le Free Running et le Haki. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être excité ou inquiet.

\- Mais n'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans la tête que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique ! Il se trouve simplement que j'ai souvent rencontré ce genre de plantes exotiques au cours de mes voyages... continua Lockhart.

\- Serre numéro trois, aujourd'hui ! dit le professeur Chourave qui avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

Serre numéro trois.

Ça, c'était intéressant.

Cela voulait dire des plantes plus dangereuses et plus intéressantes à étudier que ce qu'ils avaient vues jusqu'à présent dans la serre numéro une. Quand Chourave ouvrit la porte, le parfum de la terre humide et de l'engrais prit d'assaut le D., avec la senteur entêtante provenant des fleurs aussi grandes que des parapluies qui tombaient du plafond.

Il adorait cette odeur. Ce parfum de nature. C'était… enivrant. Apaisant. Peut-être un souvenir des squattes qu'il avait connus avec sa mère, avant leur déménagement dans le trou à rat pour sa première rentrée des classes.

Harry allait entrer dans la serre quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se figea d'effroi et lentement, se retourna pour affronter le sourire _Colgate_ de Lockhart.

\- Harry ! J'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours, professeur Chourave ?

À en juger par sa mine renfrognée, Chourave n'était pas d'accord du tout, et Harry était de son opinion.

\- La dernière fois que vous m'avez pris par l'épaule, je vous ai mordu la main. Si vous voulez pas que cette fois, j'aille jusqu'au sang, je vous recommande de me lâcher, siffla le D.

\- Allons, Harry…

Chourave prit le poignet de Lockhart et le retira d'un geste brusque de son élève.

\- Je pense que le jeune monsieur Portgas n'a pas envie d'être en retard pour mon cours. Alors, si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, faîtes-le durant _vos_ heures, Gilderoy !

Le D. se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier dans la serre alors que Chourave fermait la porte au nez du blond qui essayait en vain de se débarrasser de la terre.

\- Merci professeur Chourave, haleta le garçon.

La femme lui sourit et lui fit un geste pour lui signifier de filer à sa place. Le D. ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place entre Dean et Neville.

\- Aujourd'hui, on rempote des mandragores. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de cette plante ?

Comme on s'y attendait, Hermione leva la main, suivi de près par Neville qui avait commencé au cours de l'année dernière à prendre plus d'assurance. Certes, il ne répondait aux questions que du professeur Chourave, pour l'instant, mais c'était déjà un bon début venant de la part du garçon qui avait commencé l'école en étant très timide, même si c'était Miss Granger qui répondit.

\- Excellente réponse. Dix points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur Chourave. La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut Neville qui fut le plus rapide :

\- Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend.

\- C'est exactement ça, bravo, monsieur Londubat. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes.

Elle montra une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées qui s'alignaient dans la terre. Harry se pencha avec prudence vers l'avant, regardant sous la fleur pour voir d'où pouvait sortir le cri. Si une plante adulte pouvait être aussi dangereuse, elle aurait été plus efficace dans la protection de la Pierre Philosophale.

\- Tout le monde prend une paire de cache-oreilles, dit le professeur Chourave. Surtout, vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont complètement recouvertes. Je vous ferai signe en levant le pouce quand vous pourrez les enlever sans risque. D'accord ? Alors, allons-y. Mettez-les.

Harry prit une paire de cache-oreilles et la mit soigneusement sur sa tête. Il n'entendait plus rien, à présent. Le professeur Chourave, les oreilles également protégées par de grosses boules rosés, retroussa les manches de sa robe, saisit une des petites plantes et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Ce qui apparut lui tira un sifflement et un '' **sugoi** '' que personne ne put entendre. A la place des racines, il y avait une espèce de petit bébé très laid et plein de terre. Les feuilles de la plante lui sortaient du crâne. Sa peau marbrée avait une couleur vert pâle et de toute évidence, il hurlait à pleins poumons. Le bébé difforme termina sa carrière dans un grand pot que le professeur sortit de sous la table, avant de le recouvrir de terre et de compost humide, jusqu'à ne laisser plus que les feuilles au dehors. Un signe du professeur et tout le monde retira ses cache-oreilles.

\- Nos mandragores étant encore au stade infantile, leurs cris ne peuvent pas tuer, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de plus étonnant que d'arroser des fleurs. Cependant, leurs cris peuvent quand même vous assommer pendant plusieurs heures et comme je suis sûre que personne parmi vous ne veut manquer cette première journée d'école, assurez-vous que vos cache-oreilles sont bien en place pendant que vous travaillez. Je vous ferai signe quand le cours sera terminé. Mettez-vous à quatre par bac, vous trouverez tous les pots que vous voudrez ici, le compost est là-bas, dans les sacs, et attention à la Tentacula vénéneuse, elle est en train de faire ses dents.

Elle donna un coup sec à une plante épineuse qui rétracta aussitôt les longs tentacules qu'elle avait sournoisement glissés sur l'épaule du professeur.

\- Je vais me sacrifier sur l'autel de l'imbécilité de Ronald, soupira Dean.

Parvati, Hermione, Harry et Neville lui firent un geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir, le D. allant jusqu'à essuyer une fausse larme.

\- Nous garderons ton sacrifice en mémoire, assura avec sérieux Hermione.

\- Il ne sera pas fait en vain, renchérit Harry en portant une main à son cœur. Tu es un héros.

\- Bande de dégénérés.

Et Dean s'éloigna pour rejoindre Seamus, Ron et Lavande, alors que le quatuor restant de Gryffondor se retenait de rire.

\- Vous êtes de sacrés phénomènes, vous, les Gryffondor, commenta un garçon de Poufsouffle dans un groupe voisin au leur.

\- On essaye, sourit Parvati.

Elle lui tendit la main pour la lui serrer en se présentant.

\- Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchley, dit le garçon d'une voix claironnante en serrant la main de Harry. Je sais qui tu es, bien sûr, le célèbre Harry Potter, qui se fait désormais appeler Portgas…

\- Harry _D._ Portgas. Rien ne m'interdit de porter le nom de la femme qui m'a élevé toutes ces années, marmonna le brun en serrant la main de Justin.

\- Toi, tu es Hermione Granger, toujours la meilleure dans toutes les matières...

Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

\- Et toi, tu es Neville Londubat, non ? Hannah m'a dit que ta grand-mère était la sorcière la plus féroce du Royaume-Uni.

\- Grand-mère n'est pas des plus faciles à vivre, c'est vrai, sourit nerveusement Neville en serrant la main du garçon.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que vous avez des Serpentard dans votre groupe d'étude ?

Le quatuor haussa des épaules.

\- Ma jumelle de Serdaigle est bien avec nous avec quelques-uns de ses camarades, pointa Parvati.

\- Et j'ai proposé à Bones de se joindre à nous si elle voulait. On rejette personne, t'es là, eh bien t'es cordial et tu bosses, t'es pas là, on va pas en faire un drame, soupira le D.

Les élèves grimacèrent quand ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Chourave.

Ils avaient remis leurs cache-oreilles et les mandragores exigeaient toute leur attention. A voir faire le professeur Chourave, l'opération semblait facile mais en fait, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Les mandragores n'aimaient pas être arrachées à la terre, et elles n'aimaient pas non plus y retourner. Elles se tortillaient en tous sens, donnaient des coups de pieds, brandissaient leurs petits poings et essayaient de mordre. Harry se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part des filles quand il s'amusa à faire un concours de grimace avec la mandragore qu'il tenait dans son poing. Il devait bien être le seul à apprécier l'effort demandé par ce travail.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde était en nage et couvert de terre. Les membres douloureux, les élèves retournèrent au château se laver un peu, puis les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent d'aller au cours de métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall était toujours aussi exigeante avec ses élèves, et elle le fut encore plus en ce premier cours avec pour exercice : transformer des scarabées en boutons. Bien entendu, Hermione y arriva sans difficulté, mais pour Harry, ce fut une toute autre affaire. Une affaire qui résultat avec un scarabée qui explosa tout simplement, laissant même une marque de suie sur la table.

\- Monsieur Portgas… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda McGonagall en se retenant pour ne pas se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Eh bien… je crois que j'ai prouvé qu'un scrabée pouvait faire un sympathique micro-feux d'artifice, mais c'était pas mon but, répondit Harry d'un air blasé. **Wari** ?

Il adressa un sourire gêné à l'enseignante, s'attendant à recevoir une engueulade. McGonagall soupira et lui donna un nouvel insecte. Avec un soupir, le garçon retroussa ses manches après avoir nettoyé ses lunettes de lecture qu'il préféra ranger afin de ne pas les voir recouvertes de viscères de son sujet d'expérience.

Cette matinée plutôt moyenne se conclut enfin, avec une migraine pour le D. qui devait _de nouveau_ apprendre à ne pas forcer comme un bourrin pour faire de la magie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, cet après-midi ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se mettaient à table.

\- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu as entouré tous les cours de Lockhart avec des petits cœurs ? demanda Dean en saisissant l'emploi du temps d'Hermione.

Celle-ci, les joues écarlates, le lui arracha des mains.

\- Quand je regarde ma mère, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle a été un jour une fille de douze ans qui bavait devant les beaux garçons, soupira Harry en laissant tomber sa tête sur le bois de la table.

\- Ta mère est un garçon manqué ultra exigeante, répliqua Parvati. Lockhart est beau garçon, je suis certaine qu'elle doit le penser aussi.

\- Elle lui a fait manger une table, Patil, j'en doute fortement.

Après le déjeuner, ils sortirent dans la cour, sous un ciel maussade. Pendant qu'Hermione se replongeait dans _Voyages avec les vampires_ avec Parvati, Harry et Dean initièrent Neville au Blackjack. Bientôt, cependant, Harry se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête et vit le garçon de petite taille aux cheveux clairs qu'il avait rencontré la veille quand ils avaient été coincés de l'autre côté de la barrière. Colin Crivey, qui avait été réparti chez eux, s'il se rappelait correctement. Le garçon le regardait fixement, comme paralysé. Il tenait entre les mains son appareil et devint cramoisi lorsqu'il vit Harry se tourner vers lui.

\- Crivey ? Je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh… je… souffla-t-il le souffle court, en esquissant un pas en avant.

\- Tu ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis à Gryffondor.

\- **Omedetto**.

\- Puisqu'on est des camarades de maison, vient nous voir si t'as besoin d'aide, proposa Dean.

Neville offrit un sourire au petit blond qui était presque aussi timide que lui-même l'avait été. Colin devint encore plus cramoisi.

\- Je… je voulais te dire que j'ai bientôt fini ma pellicule… et un cinquième année m'a promis de me montrer comment animer les photos… Donc, je pourrais te laisser la photo de ta mère que j'ai prise à la gare.

\- Tu as pris madame Portgas en photo ? s'étonna Neville.

\- On parle bien de ta mère ? se fit confirmer Dean à Harry. Madame Me-fait-pas-chier-ou-je-te-castre ?

\- Hmhm. Il l'a prise en traître pendant qu'on attendait un miracle pour la barrière, répondit Harry. Je serais très content d'avoir une copie de cette photo, Crivey. Ce sera tout ?

\- Tu crois que... ça ne te dérangerait pas si... si je prenais une photo de toi ? demanda-t-il, levant son appareil, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Une photo ? répéta Harry intrigué. Pourquoi tu veux prendre une photo de moi ? Je fais rien d'intéressant, outre apprendre le Blackjack à Neville.

\- Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Colin avec enthousiasme en s'approchant un peu plus près.

\- **Demo** …

\- Je sais tout sur toi. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de te tuer, comment il a disparu, ta cicatrice sur le front et tout ça.

Et le garçon continua à parler, parler et parler, disant que son laitier de père n'y avait pas cru et tout, qu'on lui dise que son fils était un sorcier, mais que Colin avait toujours fait des trucs bizarres.

\- Oi. Crivey.

Colin s'arrêta dans son déluge de parole.

Harry posa ses cartes et remonta sa frange pour bien montrer son front vierge de cicatrice.

\- Ce qu'on t'a raconté, ce sont des _conneries_. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Les Potter sont morts, Tronche de Craie a disparu, et moi, j'ai fini sans famille jusqu'à ce que ma mère adoptive me prenne avec elle en me promettant qu'elle veillerait sur moi.

Il laissa retomber sa frange et pointa la vieille cicatrice qui coupait son arcade sourcilière gauche.

\- Cette cicatrice, ce n'est certainement pas la marque d'un mauvais sort ou quoique ce soit. Ça, c'est ce qu'il me reste d'un passage à tabac par des cons en vengeance contre l'entreprise Portgas.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et se planta devant le garçon plus petit que lui qui avait l'air d'avoir appris que Noël n'était pas pour lui.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces histoires qui courent sur cette nuit d'Halloween, outre que ce sont des conneries et que beaucoup oublie que, ok, j'en suis sorti vivant, _mais pas mes parents._

Le D. montra la cour intérieure où ils étaient assis en attendant la prochaine heure de cours.

\- Regarde autour de toi. On doit être deux cent cinquante élèves à tout casser dans un château immense. Tu mets les pieds dans n'importe école non-magique, tu peux doubler voire tripler le nombre. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les sorciers sortent de deux guerres meurtrières. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdu des proches durant ce conflit. Alors, avant de gober les bêtises des gens qui me hissent au rang de héros, rappelle-toi que je suis qu'un garçon parmi d'autres qui a perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre, comme tout le monde ici.

\- D'accord, souffla Colin en baissant la tête.

\- Allez, fait pas cette tête. Y'a des choses plus intéressantes à voir au château que ma tronche. N'hésite pas si t'as besoin d'aide, Crivey.

Le petit blond hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Drago, Blaise et Théo le regardèrent passer avec perplexité avant de venir s'asseoir avec les Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué, Portgas ? demanda Drago.

\- Juste une petite leçon à un gamin pour éviter qu'il devienne un fanboy, répondit Harry.

\- Une photo dédicacée ? Tu dédicaces des photos, maintenant, Portgas ? devina avec amusement le blond.

\- Cris-le plus fort, va, je suis certain qu'on t'a mal entendu au Texas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? demanda un nouveau venu.

\- **Kusou** … gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

En effet, Gilderoy Lockhart approchait d'eux à grands pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui, comme s'il avait une antenne pour le simple mot « dédicace ».

\- La chance n'est pas de ton côté Portgas ! se moqua le blond en allant prendre des nouvelles des filles.

\- Boucle-la, **Tsundere** de mes deux !

\- Qui dédicace des photos ? demanda Lockhart en arrivant à leur niveau.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Lockhart qui le prit par les épaules et lança d'un ton joyeux :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry !

\- Lâchez-moi ou je vous mords ! cracha le D., immobilisé au côté de Lockhart, les joues rouges de honte.

\- Qui voulait cette photo ?

\- Vot' cul en 3D ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Allons, je sais ce que c'est, on veut prendre du galon, mais…

\- **JI-CHAN ! TASUKETE** !

Et avec le timing d'un super-héros, Thatch vint tapoter l'épaule de Lockhart qui se retourna vers l'homme. Au sourire _Colgate_ du blond, le loup-garou répondit par un sourire narquois juste assez large pour laisser voir ses crocs.

\- Je pense que vu le cri de Portgas, il aimerait que tu le lâches. Si ça remonte à sa mère, je pense que cette fois, Sainte Mangouste ne saura pas quoi faire pour réparer ta tête. D'ailleurs… à mes heures perdues, je me suis amusé à lire un de tes ouvrages. _Promenades avec les Loup-garous._

Thatch passa un bras autour des épaules de Gilderoy qu'il dépassait aisément en taille et l'entraîna de force loin de Harry qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Vraiment ?! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, mon cher Newgate !

\- Disons que j'espère vous voir mettre à l'œuvre ce sortilège _d'Homomorphus_ à la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda nerveusement le blond.

\- Parce que vous risqueriez de croiser un loup-garou au détour d'un couloir un de ces soirs.

La cloche sonna, sauvant Lockhart des menaces du roux.

\- /S'il fait le con, je suis dans mon bureau,/ annonça Thatch à son neveu.

Harry hocha la tête en allant récupérer son sac de cours.

\- J'te jure, tu me le paieras Malefoy, siffla Harry.

Drago esquissa un sourire embarrassé alors que tout le monde allait rejoindre sa salle de classe. Et pour eux, c'était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Alors que les filles se mettaient à l'avant, prêtes à ne louper aucune miette du professeur Lockhart, les garçons se mirent à l'arrière, et Harry, juste derrière Blaise et Théodore qui étaient plus grands que lui afin de bien se cacher, surprenant Drago puisqu'il se retrouva avec le D. en voisin de table. Vu les regards noirs de autres Serpentard et de Ronald, Seamus et Lavande, ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

Lorsque la classe se fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit. Il tendit la main, prit sur la table de Neville son exemplaire de _Randonnées avec les trolls_ et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.

\- Ça, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour.

\- No shit Sherlock, marmonna Harry.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Drago.

\- Je te passerai les livres.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire, continua le professeur.

Il attendit les rires, mais il n'y eut que quelques faibles sourires.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table d'exaspération.

\- Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres.

Théo et Blaise se retournèrent vers le D. qui n'avait _aucun_ livre de Lockhart et qui haussa des épaules en réponse.

\- C'est très bien, poursuivit l'homme qui n'avait rien remarqué. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

\- Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son papier et lut :

1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?

Il y avait ainsi trois pages de questions jusqu'à la dernière :

54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?

\- **Maji ka** ? chuchota le D.

En quoi savoir ces conneries allaient les aider ?

Il regarda Lockhart, puis eut un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Il tira un stylo à bille de son sac et il se mit à répondre avec un rire mauvais au questionnaire.

La couleur de Lockhart ? Blouge. Ouais, parce que le blouge, c'est le Bien.

L'ambition secrète de Lockhart ? Hmm, la question était difficile, mais les signes ne trompaient pas. Sous son sourire charmeur, il cherchait à conquérir le monde en hypnotisant les filles et les lever en armée à son service exclusif, et ainsi, instaurer une dictature.

Le plus grand exploit de Lockhart ? Là aussi, c'était difficile à dire, mais dans son opinion, c'était de parvenir à garder son sourire _Colgate_ accroché aux lèvres même après son passage à l'hosto pour avoir mangé une table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Portgas ? chuchota Drago en voyant les réponses plus stupides les unes que les autres aux questions.

\- Tu crois vraiment que savoir combien de fois il a reçu le titre du plus beau sourire peut nous aider en cours, Drago ?

Drago regarda sa copie qu'il avait tenté de remplir avec sérieux avant de laisser tomber, déposant sa plume à côté du devoir.

La date d'anniversaire et son cadeau idéal ? Lockhart était né aux dernières calendes grecques et il désirait obtenir un cerveau comme cadeau, pour comprendre que sa carrière entière n'est qu'une mauvaise blague.

Harry reposa son stylo avec satisfaction au moment où Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.

\- Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans _Une année avec le Yéti_. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement _Promenades avec les loups-garous,_ j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky !

Il leur lança un nouveau clin d'œil un peu canaille. Drago le regardait à présent avec une expression de dégoût ; Théodore, Blaise et Dean étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux, pendant que Neville fixait Lockhart d'un air ahuri. Hermione, en revanche, buvait les paroles de Lockhart et sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom :

\- ... Mais Miss Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève.

Il lut intégralement sa copie.

\- Mais elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Hermione Granger ?

Hermione leva une main tremblante.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Lockhart avec un sourire radieux. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, au travail...

Il se pencha et posa sur son bureau une grande cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.

\- Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme.

Harry leva un sourcil devant le ton subitement sérieux de l'homme. Il leur faisait faire une interrogation stupide sur lui-même et là, brusquement, il leur sortait le discours de celui qui se veut ultra pro et ultra sérieux ?

Lockhart posa la main sur le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Plus personne ne riait.

\- Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver.

Sous le regard des élèves qui retenaient leur souffle, Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.

\- Eh oui, en effet, dit-il d'un ton solennel, ce sont bel et bien des lutins de Cornouaille fraîchement capturés.

Seamus ne put se retenir. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un hurlement de terreur.

\- Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-il à Seamus avec un sourire.

\- Ils ne sont... ils ne sont pas très dangereux, répondit Seamus en s'étranglant de rire.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr ! dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air agacé. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement _diaboliques_ !

Hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, les lutins avaient une couleur bleu électrique, avec des têtes pointues et des voix si aiguës qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre des perruches se disputer. Dès que la cage fut découverte, ils se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimaces bizarres aux élèves assis devant eux.

\- Je reviens, souffla Harry à ses camarades.

Il se glissa hors de sa chaise et à quatre pattes, se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux, dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.

Et il déverrouilla la cage au moment où Harry ouvrit la porte.

Le D. s'enferma dehors quand l'enfer fut relâché. De l'extérieur, il entendait les cris, les hurlements, des bruits de verres brisés.

Ne cherchant pas plus, le garçon partit à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, bousculant quelques élèves sur son passage, dévalant escaliers mobiles ou non, pour finir en dérapage devant le bureau de son oncle… qui l'attendait devant avec un sourire de coin.

\- Je t'ai senti venir, se contenta de lui répondre le loup-garou. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Lutins de Cornouailles. Je sais, dit comme ça, ça fait ridicule, mais je…

Thatch était déjà en marche, tout sourire disparu.

\- Il les a enfermés dans une boite, une cage ou un truc du genre ?

\- Une cage.

Thatch accéléra le pas.

\- Combien ?

\- Au bas mot, une vingtaine.

Le pirate poussa un juron bien senti en japonais.

\- On enferme pas des lutins, surtout aussi nombreux, les uns sur les autres ! Quel con !

Et il partit devant à toute vitesse, Harry luttant pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Peine perdue, mais il arriva tout de même en classe pour assister au meilleur du spectacle. Des lutins avaient disparu, mais d'autres étaient encore là, immobiles, observant Thatch. On aurait dit qu'un rhinocéros avait essayé de manœuvrer son chemin dans la classe. Les portraits de Lockhart étaient arrachés, les encriers renversés et les élèves sous leur bureau.

Harry avait vraiment bien fait de filer en voyant le résultat. Surtout avec un Neville accroché au lustre par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Londubat. Retire ta robe, je te rattrape, encouragea Thatch en s'avançant au milieu du carnage sous le regard méfiant des lutins qui voletaient sur place dans la classe.

Neville hésita puis se laissa tomber hors de sa robe dans les bras tendus du professeur qui le réceptionna sans broncher.

\- Toi t'as une bonne carrure, gamin. Tu seras une bonne gigasse en quittant Poudlard.

Et l'enseignant le reposa au sol, avant de siffler les lutins et de montrer le trou dans une fenêtre.

\- Barrez-vous, fissa.

Les lutins ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se dépêchèrent de partir. Lockhart réapparut de dessous son bureau, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que la cloche sonna, provoquant une ruée hors de la classe.

\- Toi et moi, nous allons avoir une petite discussion sur ce qu'on ne fait pas avec des créatures pensantes magiques, siffla le loup-garou.

Et il poussa son neveu hors de la salle de classe pour fermer la porte sur lui.

\- Oi ! J'voulais le pop-corn ! protesta Harry devant la porte fermée.

\- En tout cas, le professeur Newgate va en faire de la pâtée pour chien, commenta Dean.

\- C'est une erreur stupide d'enfermer autant de lutins de Cornouailles dans une même cage, grommela Theo en arrangeant son sac. Déjà que ces bestioles sont invivables quand on les enferme, si en plus, on les met les unes sur les autres…

\- Il voulait juste nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, protesta Hermione.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds dans sa salle de classe, annonça Harry avec un ton de finalité.

Et il tint parole, parce qu'au premier cours de potion de l'année, il alla à la rencontre de Rogue en fin de cours pour lui dire que maintenant qu'il avait vu à quoi ressemblait un cours de Lockhart, il pouvait sans regret les laisser tomber pour apprendre l'Occlumancie. Puis, il laissa la place à Neville qui lui présenta un tableau d'équivalence des ingrédients sur lequel ils avaient travaillé pendant la semaine en mer pour avoir l'opinion de l'enseignant. La présentation se fit peut-être timidement, mais il parvint à réunir assez de courage pour le faire. Vu la façon dont l'enseignant haussa son sourcil en acceptant les tableaux tracés sur plusieurs parchemins, il était assez surpris de l'initiative.

.

* * *

.

Thatch quitta la classe de Lockhart en soupirant. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, puis ses cheveux, marchant vers la sortie de l'école. Il allait courir en forêt, ça lui changerait les idées. Il en avait bien besoin parce que cet incompétent allait le rendre barge. Si encore, Harry n'était pas impliqué, il s'en foutrait, mais c'était son seul et unique neveu, il était hors de question qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

Un grognement de fillette le fit relever la tête pour voir une petite fille, certainement une première année, penchée dangereusement à une fenêtre, debout sur le rebord. Sans réfléchir, il fonça à la fenêtre et attrapa l'enfant par la taille pour la ramener dans le couloir.

\- Mais ça va pas, gamine ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, à jouer sur le rebord de la fenêtre !

La fillette le regarda avec ses yeux globuleux et écarquillés qui lui donnaient une expression à la fois surprise et rêveuse. Thatch ne savait pas ce qu'on avait foutu dans le biberon de la blondinette, mais ça devait être de la bonne.

\- Les Jonchurines ont caché mes chaussures, monsieur l'Alpha, dit sérieusement la première année.

Le loup leva un sourcil.

\- Les Jonchurines ont caché tes chaussures ? Vraiment ? répéta l'homme.

La fillette montra la fenêtre du doigt. Le loup-garou la laissa et alla se pencher par la fenêtre pour voir au-dessus de sa tête une paire de chaussure qui avait été coincée dans une pierre en partie délogée du mur du château. Tendant le bras, il rattrapa aisément les chaussures et redescendit dans le couloir. Il regarda les lacets noués ensemble dans sa main, puis donna les chaussures à la gamine.

\- Et si tu me disais la vérité, demoiselle ?

\- La vérité ? De quelle vérité vous parlez monsieur l'Alpha ? demanda la fillette avec l'air d'un chiot curieux.

Thatch se pencha vers l'avant, tenant le nœud entre ses doigts.

\- Ceci, jeune fille, c'est un nœud fait avec des mains dotées de pouces opposables, comme les mains humaines. En aucun cas les Jonchurines, qui sont des vers volants, n'ont les appendices nécessaires pour cela. Alors ? que faisons-nous ?


	15. Enfin le week-end

**Banané et bonne santé tout le monde ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop d'excès durant le réveillon, parce que sinon, je doute que vous puissiez apprécier ce cadeau à sa juste valeur.**

 **Déjà, je veux souhaiter à Ace et Oda un très bon anniversaire. Merci pour ces histoires que j'ai pu faire naître grâce à votre travail (et existence éphémère pour Ace). Je resterais une fan inconditionnelle de l'oeuvre d'origine ! Sur ce, passons aux commentaires qui ont été posté dans la journée/nuit :**

 **Lun'Art :** Merci, très bonnes fêtes à toi aussi./ La Zialema ne fait rien au hasard, tu verras les conséquences de ces cours qui sautent bien plus tard dans la fic, quand on abordera l'an 4./Thatch n'a pas encore fini avec Lockhart, ne t'en fais pas./ Draco n'a pas crié, il a juste parlé un peu trop fort sous l'hilarité. Et oui, ici, même pour ce genre de chose, on peut l'aimer./On commence doucement, mais tu vas voir, les choses vont vite dégénéré./ Ouiiii ! Des poutous ! Tout plein de poutous à toi aussi !

 **GaiaCross :** Je me contenterai de te dire que Thatch est réservé, navrée de te décevoir. Quant à Luna, on va la revoir un peu plus par ici. / Tu as déjà lut une année calme à Poudlard ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je réserve pour l'an 3 / Heureuse de voir que cette introduction de Luna est appréciée./ Colin lui a rien fait, ce sont les autres élèves qui lui ont raconté des conneries, alors, il lui montre la simple réalité. Pas de raison de l'agresser, le gamin est innocent. Rien de bien spéciale, même pour un Portgas./ Meilleur voeux à toi aussi.

 **Sbeferga :** cadeau en avance

 **Mai96 :** Ah, mais Harry ne sait pas que sa mère n'a pas été une petite fille. Pour bavée devant les beaux garçons, plus tard, je pense. A douze ans, Ace avait bien trop à faire avec Luffy dans les pattes./ Heureuse de voir que le changement avec Colin est apprécié. Pour Hermione, on aura quelque chose qui la fera changer avant la fin de l'année, ne t'en fait pas.

 **Rose Eliade :** Cool !

 **Yuki-Jiji** : Bah c'est un professeur, heureusement qu'il connait son sujet tout de même le Thatch.

 **Sur ce, je vous lâche sur le chapitre et à très bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Harry s'assit en grognant sur la racine d'un arbre, épuisé après les exercices physiques qu'il venait de faire. Il accepta la bouteille d'eau que lui donna son oncle et étancha sa soif.

\- /Heureusement que c'est le week-end. J'en avais besoin./

\- /La première semaine a été si épuisante que ça ?/ s'enquit Thatch en regardant son neveu en souriant.

\- /Lockhart. Cet idiot tient absolument à me donner des conseils pour gérer ma célébrité et tout. J'en ai rien à faire de tout ça !/

\- /Je me suis arrangé pour faire la ronde de pleine lune dans les couloirs en même temps que lui. Je te laisserai voir le souvenir, ça risque d'être drôle./

\- /Pourquoi le dirlo l'a embauché ?/

\- / Je pense que Dumby se doute que c'est un imposteur et il espère qu'il s'exposera ainsi. Sauf qu'il a oublié que la priorité, dans une école, c'est pas se charger d'imposteur, mais d'éduquer les jeunes de demain. Après, tu me diras, y'en a pas des masses qui se pressent au portillon du poste de défense. Poste maudit, patati patata./

\- /Tu y crois pas ?/

\- /J'ai vu tellement de trucs barges dans ma vie que c'est pas une malédiction qui me tirera une expression de surprise. Ne dis pas à ta mère que je t'en ai parlé, mais ton grand-père était l'homme qui m'a guéri de la surprise en réalisant en permanence l'impossible./

\- /Mon grand-père ?/

\- /Gol D. Roger, son père. Y'a du mauvais sang entre lui et ta mère. C'est pas à moi d'en parler, même si d'après moi, c'est plus des adultes qui sont cons et qui rejettent sur une victime facile leur souffrance. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit, n'est-ce pas…/

Harry mima l'action de zipper sa bouche et reprit une gorgée d'eau.

\- /J'y pense, maman n'a pas réabordé le sujet, mais elle a pensé à te parler de l'incident de cet été ?/

\- /Elle m'a dit qu'une créature magique, apparemment pensante, a débarqué dans son bureau pour sortir un discours totalement décousu sur une menace dans l'école, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et ça m'aide pas des masses./

\- /C'est apparemment un elfe de maison qui est venu nous voir. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté… J'ai mis les pieds dans ce qu'il fallait pas ?/

La question hésitante vint après avoir vu le visage de son oncle se fermer à la mention d'elfe de maison.

\- /Ta mère ne t'a pas raconté mon histoire personnelle, je présume ?/ devina Thatch.

\- /Elle est restée en surface de la sienne, alors, elle allait pas s'étaler sur la tienne. Elle parle très rarement de Marco aussi. /

Le roux soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de son neveu avec un air subitement très vieux et très fatigué.

\- /J'ai passé de longues, trop longues années de mon enfance dans ce que je qualifie comme _l'Enfer_. MariGeoise. _La Terre Sainte_ , comme dise les autorités chez nous. J'y ai vécu de trois à sept ans en tant qu'esclave. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Marco. C'est grâce à lui que l'on a réussi à s'échapper, même s'il s'est retrouvé à devoir vivre avec une prime à tout juste neuf ans. Ta mère sait tout ça. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas précisé qu'il était question d'un elfe de maison. Elle voulait éviter de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs./

\- /Je suis désolé, tonton./

\- /Tu pouvais pas savoir. Et je pense que les elfes sont presque plus à plaindre que moi./

Harry regarda son oncle avec curiosité.

\- /Cela fait bien presque un millénaire et demi que les sorciers ont créé les elfes de maisons à partir d'une autre créature magique, le Erkling qui est une créature dangereuse du continent et qui aime s'attaquer aux enfants. Ils ont capturé quelques spécimens et ont usé de la magie pour se venger. De cette vengeance, les elfes de maisons ont vu le jour. Ils ont besoin de la magie pour vivre et ne vive que pour servir. Tant pis pour les coups, les insultes, la maltraitance. Ils sont liés à leur maître jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci en décident autrement. Il existe une réglementation sur la façon de traiter un elfe de maison, qui a vu récemment le jour, mais ce code de conduite est totalement ignoré parce que personne ne vérifie et que de toute façon, ce sont des serviteurs, des quantités négligeables. Ce qu'on peut faire pour eux, ce n'est même pas songer à les libérer, même si dans mon opinion, la mort vaut mieux que l'esclavage. On ne peut que sensibiliser les sorciers sur le traitement des elfes. Un petit geste qui peut faire beaucoup. Que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre. Je le sais parce qu'en discutant avec les elfes du château, j'en suis venu deux trois fois à leur pointer qu'une situation n'était pas acceptable et leur permettre de protester malgré les entraves magiques./

\- /Il y a de elfes à Poudlard ?/

\- /Toute une armée. On les sous-estime parce qu'ils sont liés aux ordres de leur maître, mais comme leurs parents Erklings, ils sont dangereux, avec une magie puissante. S'ils sont maltraités, ils trouveront le moindre accroc dans leurs ordres pour agir contre leur maître. Chose qu'a probablement fait ce Dobby./

Harry hocha la tête et referma la bouteille d'eau.

\- /Je vais y aller, Drago veut se présenter aux essais de l'équipe de sa maison, j'aimerais l'encourager, à moins que tu veuilles qu'on voie autre chose./

En souriant, son oncle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- /J'ai juste une dernière chose à aborder avec toi. Un service, dirons-nous./

Harry regarda l'enseignant, attendant qu'il développe.

\- /Je sais que tu as une connaissance à Serdaigle, tu pourrais lui demander de garder un œil sur la petite Luna Lovegood de première année ? La gamine est trop jeune pour arriver à se défaire de ce que son sang particulier lui permet de voir, et que les autres ne peuvent pas. Pour le coup, elle se retrouve déjà la cible de bizutage. J'ai mis trois quatrièmes années en détention, lundi, parce qu'ils ont trouvé drôle de lui suspendre ses chaussures dans le vide et de la laisser batailler pour les récupérer./

Le visage du garçon se ferma, prenant un air grave.

\- /J'en parlerai à la Patil de Serdaigle. Et je pense qu'elle a bien besoin d'amis. Pourquoi tu parles de son sang ?/

\- /Les Lovegood sont la famille sorcière la plus ouverte sur les créatures magiques d'Angleterre. La raison pour cela est que, au travers le temps, ils ont eu des enfants avec de membres compatibles avec les humains. Vampires, Dryades, Nymphes… tout ce qui peut te passer par la tête. Cet héritage fait qu'ils voient des choses qui échappent à de simples sorciers. Elle a cru m'avoir en me parlant de jonchurines, sauf que mon niveau de Haki permet de les discerner. Mais pour d'autres, elle est tout simplement folle à lier. Elle est encore jeune, mais elle a beaucoup de potentiel. Et ce potentiel peut mal tourner si elle craque et se met à détester les humains./

\- /Je la rencontrerai et demanderai à Crivey de s'asseoir en classe avec elle, si jamais elle est seule./

Thatch eut un sourire fier et ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de son neveu. Ace avait fait du bon boulot, même du très bon travail, si on prenait en compte la façon dont elle-même avait grandi.

\- /Dis, tonton… un de ces quatre, tu voudrais bien me parler de Marco ? M'man est triste à chaque fois qu'elle pense à lui, mais…/

\- /Tu voudrais connaître l'homme qui aurait pu être ton père, c'est ça ?/

Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- /Je peux te raconter les pires conneries de la tête d'ananas tout comme je peux te parler de ses moments de doutes ou ses éclats d'héroïsmes. Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour./

L'enseignant pointa le terrain de Quidditch au loin où une petite foule commençait à se former.

\- /Je pense que les essais sont sur le point de commencer. On se retrouve demain matin, d'accord ?/

\- /C'est noté sur mon emploi du temps ! A plus tard tonton !/

Harry se leva d'un bond et fila en courant rejoindre le terrain, bifurquant juste avant pour rejoindre le groupe d'amis qui venaient en direction du stade.

Et en guise de bonjour, les jumelles Patil l'engueulèrent pour être tout transpirant.

\- Ce qui est normal, je viens de finir de m'entraîner, pointa narquoisement Harry.

\- Tiens, Hermine m'a dit de te prendre ça, pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid pendant les essais, fit Neville en tendant une veste laineuse que le D. savait qu'il avait dans ses affaires. Par contre, elle t'a confisqué ta trousse, tu sais, celle de l'autre fois.

\- Granger… Toi et moi, on va finir par se fâcher si tu te prends pour ma mère. J'en ai une, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour la remplacer, soupira le D.

\- Peut-être, mais imagine sa tête si elle apprend ton passe-temps, Portgas, rouspéta la lionne. Maintenant, mets cette veste et attends-toi à recevoir un mot incendiaire de sa part, parce que je l'ai mise au courant en lui envoyant la trousse.

Le fait que le D. enfile le vêtement sans paraître le moins du monde inquiet n'arrangea pas sa colère. Ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres, personne ne chercha à savoir de quoi il était question. Et de toute façon, Théodore et Blaise vinrent se joindre à eux.

Ensemble, ils allèrent vers le stade pour se figer à proximité. Avec la distance, Harry ne l'avait pas vu, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas des uniformes verts de Serpentard, mais rouges de Gryffondor.

\- Venu espionner ? demanda le grand Gryffondor qu'était le capitaine Dubois en voyant le groupe hétéroclite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ces serpents et ces traîtres, Neville ! agressa Ronald qui était venu pour voir ses frères s'entraîner.

\- C'est mon groupe d'étude, Weasley, répondit simplement Neville en haussant les épaules.

\- Si t'es trop étroit d'esprit pour passer outre les distinctions de maisons et de couleurs d'uniformes, ce n'est pas notre problème ! rouspéta Parvati.

\- Le fait est que je pense qu'il va y avoir un problème, intervint Padma.

\- En quoi ? demanda une des poursuiveuses en fronçant les sourcils, son balai sur l'épaule comme ses camarades.

\- A la base, on est venu parce que notre maison fait passer des essais aujourd'hui et que le professeur Rogue leur a donné le droit d'utiliser le terrain, expliqua Blaise.

\- On voulait encourager Drago, mais si vous êtes là, alors, ça va clasher, marmonna Harry en refermant sa veste pour emprisonner la chaleur de son collier et éviter d'attraper la mort avec sa transpiration.

\- Ils sont là, montra l'un des jumeaux en pointant sa batte à l'attention du groupe en vert et argent qui venait à leur rencontre.

\- Flint ! hurla Dubois à l'adresse du capitaine des Serpentard. Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant !

\- Si ça finit en bagarre, je mets cinq gallions sur Flint, souffla Théodore à Harry. Il est plus grand que Dubois, le capitaine des Gryffondor n'a pas la moindre chance.

\- Tu serais surpris de ce que quelqu'un de plus petit peut faire, Nott. Je parie sur Dubois, répondit le D.

\- Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, répondit Flint avec une expression rusée qui lui donnait l'air d'un troll.

Les filles de l'équipe de Gryffondor rejoignirent les jumeaux et leur capitaine, se mettant en opposition face à l'équipe de Serpentard et tous ceux qui étaient présents pour les essais, dont Drago qui se détacha du groupe pour rejoindre ses camarades avec un balais de l'école. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait que des hommes chez les serpents que les lionnes avaient l'intention de se démonter.

\- Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! protesta Dubois, écumant de rage. Je l'ai réservé !

\- Ah bon ? dit Flint. Pourtant, j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regarde : Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de procéder aux essais pour trouver un nouvel attrapeur et commencer sa formation. Et comment comptez-vous jouer avec le terrain envahi comme il est. Regardez-moi ça, on a même la petite chienne de Sang-de-bourbe qui suit partout le petit Pote Potter.

Hermione recula d'un pas, prise à la gorge par l'insulte.

\- Vaut mieux être sang-de-bourbe qu'un consanguin incapable de réfléchir par lui-même comme toi, Flint, siffla Harry en fronça les sourcils, ses poings le démangeant dans son envie de les enfoncer dans le sourire stupide du troll humain.

\- Tu dépasses les bornes, Flint ! défendit Drago. Elle n'a peut-être pas d'ascendance magique, mais elle a plus de puissance à presque treize ans que toi qui a tout juste réussi à obtenir assez de BUSES pour ne pas redoubler ! Alors, un peu de respect !

\- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné le traître ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Malefoy ! Tu fais partis des Vingt-Huit et pourtant, tu t'acoquines avec cette…

Flint n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le silence tomba sur l'assemblée avec l'arrivée de Thatch.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien professeur, grogna Flint.

\- J'ai pas l'impression. Miss Patil Padma, puis-je avoir une explication ? Je m'adresse à toi puisque tu ne fais pas partie des deux maisons incriminées.

Parvati s'éloigna de sa jumelle, laissant l'aiglon au centre de l'attention. Les bras croisés, elle répondit à leur enseignant en essayant de rester calme :

\- Nous étions venus à la base pour encourager Malefoy pour les sélections, puisqu'il nous avait dit hier que le professeur Rogue avait donné l'autorisation à l'équipe de Serpentard de faire les essais ce samedi. Cependant, en arrivant, on a remarqué que les Gryffondor étaient sur le point de s'entraîner et on leur a expliqué le quiproquo. Sauf que voilà, eux aussi on fait une réservation pour un entraînement. L'équipe de Serpentard est arrivée et le ton est monté. Flint a remis en question la volonté d'entraînement des Gryffondor en usant de notre présence avant d'insulter Hermione en particulier.

Thatch leva un sourcil mais la jeune lionne était dans les bras de Neville et Parvati qui essayaient de la consoler.

\- Portgas et moi avons voulu la défendre et vous êtes arrivés, conclut Drago.

\- Une attaque sur le statut de sang de Miss Granger ? se fit confirmer le loup-garou.

\- Oui, confirma froidement Dubois en foudroyant du regard Flint.

\- Eh bien, les Serpentard viennent de perdre leur droit de faire leurs essais…

L'enseignant leva la main pour couper les protestations.

\- Et c'est mieux ainsi parce que vous avez besoin désormais d'un nouveau poursuiveur. Tu peux dire adieu à la coupe de cette année, Flint, tu viens de perdre ton poste _et_ de capitaine, _et_ de joueur.

\- Vous n'avez pas ce droit ! protesta le Serpentard.

\- Oh si, je l'ai, parce que je suis un professeur. Et si Rogue n'est pas content, je l'attends. Je crois même que pour t'apprendre la gravité de tes paroles, c'est même pas assez fort de te mettre en retenu jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Après, dans une école entière qui encourage le racisme en faveur d'une pureté sanguine, c'est pas très efficace, j'en ai peur. Mais que ça serve de leçon. Dubois, le terrain est à ton équipe. Le spectacle est terminé, allez-vous-en.

Avec rage, les Serpentard s'en allèrent, laissant les Gryffondor utiliser le terrain.

\- Malefoy !

Drago, qui partait avec ses amis, se retourna vers l'enseignant qui lui offrit un sourire aigre.

\- J'encourage ton ouverture d'esprit. N'hésite pas à t'adresser à moi si tu as des difficultés avec tes camarades de maison. C'est valable pour vous, messieurs Nott et Zabini.

Les trois serpents se regardèrent d'un air abasourdi mais déjà, Thatch s'éloignait en tapotant l'épaule de son neveu au passage, geste qui n'échappa pas du tout à Neville et Drago.

.

* * *

.

\- Salut.

Luna détourna la tête de ce qu'elle faisait pour voir Harry enjamber une racine pour la rejoindre.

\- Salut.

\- Tu fais quoi par ici… Lovegood, c'est ça ?

Il s'arrêta dans la clairière de la zone autorisée de la forêt à proximité de la blondinette.

\- Je donne à manger aux sombrals. C'est l'Alpha qui t'a dit de venir me trouver ?

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait si ça n'en valait pas la peine. C'est ce cheval, un sombral ?

Harry montra du menton la créature à la peau de cuir tendu sur son squelette avec de grandes ailes de chauve-souris. Il les avait déjà remarqués alors qu'ils tiraient les calèches du château.

\- Oui. Les gens disent qu'ils portent malheur, mais c'est faux. C'est simplement la condition que l'on doit atteindre pour les voir qui n'est pas joyeuse.

Luna retira son sac de son épaule et plongea sa main dedans pour en tirer un morceau de viande séché qu'elle lança à l'animal qui le happa au vol.

\- Il faut avoir vu quelqu'un mourir et l'avoir intégré. Sinon, ce sont des chevaux comme les autres, continua la demoiselle.

Harry ferma les yeux pour cadenasser ses souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la mort de Quirrell, ni du jour où sa mère avait dû venir le sauver suite à son enlèvement.

\- Je ferai pas la bêtise de te demander qui est mort devant toi. Je peux ?

Luna lui tendit son sac et Harry prit une poignée des morceaux de viandes qu'il lança au sombral.

\- C'était ma mère. Elle est morte il y a trois ans.

\- Mes condoléances.

\- Merci.

D'autres sombrals arrivèrent pour réclamer leur part, dont un petit poulain qui, sur ses fines jambes, vint jusqu'à eux pour manger directement dans la main de Luna.

\- Tu as de la chance, tu sais, dit brusquement la blondinette. J'aurai bien voulu avoir un adulte qui veille sur moi pendant que je suis à l'école, comme l'Alpha le fait avec toi.

\- Le professeur Newgate ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai vu une fois ou deux, cette semaine, et ça se voit aussi beaucoup aux repas. Il regarde dans ta direction pour s'assurer que tout va bien avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la blondinette.

\- On croirait presque tu es son propre louveteau.

\- C'est pas loin ! rit Harry.

Il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'animal et caressa la peau maigre du bébé. Les petits coups de tête dans sa main lui rappelèrent la façon dont Mangetsu lui réclamait des câlins.

\- Il a appris durant ma répartition qu'il avait un neveu. Le pauvre en est tombé de sa chaise.

\- Ta famille, donc ?

Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas préciser _adoptive_. Même s'il aimait sa mère de toutes ses forces, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais quand on insistait sur l'absence de lien de sang.

\- C'est un des grand-frères en tout sauf le sang de ma mère. Ils se sont perdus de vu par accident au point que maman le pensait mort.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir ! rit Luna.

\- **Oi ! Uso jana** i !

Luna continua de rire.

\- J'essaie d'expliquer l'embrouille, me traite pas de menteur ! protesta le D.

La fillette secoua la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux partout et sourit à Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas m'expliquer, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. L'important est que tu ne te mentes pas à toi-même.

Harry donna le dernier morceau de viande au poulain en soupirant.

Pour se mentir à soi-même, il faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse toute la vérité, chose qui était loin d'être le cas.

\- Merci.

Le D. releva la tête pour regarder la demoiselle qui s'assit par terre en prenant garde à sa jupe, pour elle aussi caressait le poulain.

\- Même si c'est l'Alpha qui t'a parlé de moi, tu es venu avec les yeux et le cœur ouvert et tu m'as même fait une confidence que je suis certaine, tu n'as pas partagée avec tout le château. C'est… agréable. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un ami.

\- Tu ne connais personne de ton année ?

\- Il y a bien Ginny Weasley, mais elle a grandi avec la légende du Survivant et se voyait déjà destinée à l'épouser.

Harry esquissa une grimace en se souvenant de la fillette rougissante à qui il avait fait cadeau de ses livres gratuits.

\- On habite presque dans le même patelin, donc, on jouait souvent ensemble avant. Elle m'a raconté votre rencontre à _Fleury & Bott_, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler en disant que tu étais encore mieux que ce qu'on disait de toi… pour finalement réaliser qu'elle s'était faite des idées. Tu n'es pas un pur Gryffondor. Tu es juste l'instigateur de l'ouverture d'esprit de ta génération. Je pense que cette réalisation l'a choquée, pour le coup.

\- Maman m'a élevé pour que je garde les yeux ouverts. Pour moi, les maisons, c'est une couleur d'uniforme, rien de plus. Si j'ouvre des yeux au passage, tant mieux.

\- Je pense que tu es mieux que ce que les sorciers attendaient de toi. Ils ont idolâtré une image digne de leur société, mais tu brises tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre.

\- T'es vachement éveillée pour une fillette de onze ans. Moi, j'veux bien, avec tout ce que je vis avec ma mère, mais toi…

\- Mon papa est le directeur du magazine le _Chicaneur_. Il m'a appris très tôt à lire et à réfléchir au-delà de ce que je voyais.

\- Oh ! J'connais ! **Ji-chan** l'a montré à ma mère pendant les vacances, et elle a pris directement un abonnement. Elle est friande d'histoires complotistes !

\- Papa sera content de savoir que l'infâme madame Portgas lit son magazine. Il hésitait à écrire un article sur quelques théories à son sujet.

\- Du moment qu'on insulte pas le nom des Portgas, elle risque de rire plus qu'autre chose devant ce genre d'article. La _Gazette_ a été plus insultante et acide.

\- Je transmettrai à papa.

Un courant d'air frais vint les surprendre, les faisant frissonner. Harry se remit debout et aida Luna à en faire de même. Les deux jeunes dirent au revoir aux sombrals et retournèrent vers le château. Tout juste dans le hall d'entrée que le petit Crivey venait les rejoindre en courant, tout sourire.

\- Harry ! Harry !

\- Crivey, c'est pas polie d'appeler les gens par leur prénom comme ça… gémit le D.

\- Désolé.

Le petit blond s'arrêta devant le garçon, l'air honteux. Harry soupira et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Pour toute réponse, le petit photographe lui mit une image sous le nez.

\- Je viens de la développer. Elle est superbe, je peux vraiment en garder une copie ?

Le brun prit la photographie et la regarda, Luna se penchant par-dessus son bras pour la voir. Ace était bien représentée comme le jour où Colin l'avait prise en photo à la gare, accroupie contre la barrière en jouant avec ses flammes d'un air ennuyé. Elle était étrangement immobile, alors que les flammes vives et chatoyantes dansaient follement dans le creux de sa main. Puis, elle releva brutalement la tête, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle avait des spectateurs. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle se leva d'un bond, se mettant à tournoyer sur elle-même dans une danse solitaire endiablée dans laquelle ses flammes se firent plus présente et plus vivante, comme si elle leur montrait toute l'étendue de ses talents dans ses sauts et ses tours, avant de s'arrêter, éteindre le feu et retirer son chapeau pour le mettre sur son cœur en s'inclinant.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle une photo de sorciers. J'ai rarement vu de photos aussi vivantes, tu dois avoir un sacré talent de photographe pour avoir réussi à capturer l'essence du sujet, Crivey. Et ta mère doit être un sacré phénomène pour qu'elle nous offre un spectacle pareil, Portgas, complimenta Luna.

\- Oui… Portgas D. Ace est une femme incroyable, souffla Harry en regardant sa mère tracer en lettre de flammes le kanji « amour » à côté d'elle puis lui envoyer un baiser de la main.

Il porta la photo à son cœur.

\- Merci, Colin-kun, elle est géniale.

\- Tu crois que si papa lui demande, elle accepterait qu'on puisse utiliser cette photo pour son article ? demanda Luna. Elle est trop bien faîte pour qu'on la laisse ainsi !

\- Demande à Crivey ce qu'il en pense, c'est lui le photographe et j'en parlerai à ma mère. Merci encore pour la photo, je vais l'encadrer à côté de mon lit.

Et tout sourire, Harry s'en alla. Il voulait montrer la photo à son oncle. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si celui-ci avait des photos de sa mère d'avant son adoption. C'est quelque chose qu'il voudrait bien voir.

.

* * *

.

Thatch s'arrêta dans sa ronde, remerciant intérieurement Marco et son phénix. Parce que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de comment faire pour fusionner avec le loup qui habitait désormais son corps depuis cet infâme nuit d'Halloween.

Quelque chose rodait dans les couloirs, il en était certain.

Quelque chose de dangereux. De mortel.

Dans la pénombre, il plissa les yeux, étirant ses sens de loup autant que possible pour savoir d'où lui venait son sentiment de danger, combinant tout cela à son Haki sensitif. Les paupières closes, il chercha la source de ce pressentiment, se mettant à longer les murs, l'oreille à la pierre.

Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui se baladait dans le château, outre que c'était dangereux.

Il semblait bien que la menace contre laquelle on avait mis en garde son neveu venait de se manifester.


	16. La Chambre

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre avec l'élément clef de ce deuxième livre, que vous attendez je pense avec une certaine impatience.**

 **Encore une fois, merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien et vos retours sur cette histoire, ça reste un plaisir.**

 **Merci aussi à celle que je ne remercie justement pas assez : Mai96, à qui nous devons la correction de ce chapitre. Je vous laisse à présent sur les remerciements, et ensuite, sur l'histoire.**

 **Mizu Fullbuster :** Ce fut un plaisir de te faire tomber amoureuse de cette fic, parce que je suis très fière de cette histoire. C'est ma plus belle réussite à ce jour, je pense.

 **GaiaCross :** il faut bien fêter le nouvel an, y'en aura pas tous les jours. En plus, c'était l'anniversaire de Oda et Ace :D / Thatch a ses moments de gloires, mais ça reste surtout autour d'Ace et Harry cette affaire. On le verra un peu plus avec la 3ème année, après tout, on a des cours avec lui à ce moment-là. / Je ne dirais rien pour la vie sentimentale de Thatch et na ! / Exact, pour le coup, la 3ème semble plus calme, mais y'a tout de même les Détraqueurs. Mais je vais la rendre plus _excitante,_ parole de scout (ricanement maléfique) / C'est un ajout sympa du film, je l'admets, d'où le pourquoi je l'ai repris et réarranger à ma sauce. / Tu vas voir que c'est pas aussi simple que ça… ou peut-être que c'est _encore plus simple_ que ça.

 **Kathelen :** Tu as mal calculé, parce que je peux t'assurer que même si je me suis levée tôt, j'étais déjà au lit à 2h du mat. / Contente que les deux choses te plaisent et j'ai trouvé assez 'Ace' d'avoir une photo sorcière qui montre Hiken qui montre toute la splendeur de son akuma no mi. / Pour le _Chicaneur_ , je suis désolée de décevoir. / Je vais jamais vraiment entrer dans les détails pour la transformation, je dis juste les gros traits un peu plus tard dans l'histoire (tome 5 si je me trompe pas). / Je ne dirais toujours rien concernant Marco.

 **Misstykata :** Toujours heureuse de faire plaisir.

 **Rose-Eliade :** au plaisir

 **noirecorbeau :** Eh bien, Luna commence à prendre de la place, donc, j'espère qu'il sera correcte.

 **A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

Octobre arriva avec ses nappes de froid humide qui s'infiltraient entre les pierres du château et de ses alentours. Madame Pomfresh dut faire face à une épidémie de rhumes parmi les élèves et les enseignants. La Pimentine se révélait d'une efficacité fulgurante, mais elle avait pour effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures. D'un côté, on avait le cas de Thatch qui prit une photo de son neveu quand il passa par la potion, disant que ça ferait bien rire sa mère de voir le cerveau en ébullition de son fils. De l'autre, on avait Percy qui harcela sa sœur parce qu'elle n'avait pas très bonne mine. Avec ses cheveux flamboyants, on aurait cru qu'elle avait vraiment la tête en feu à cause de la vapeur dans ses oreilles.

Et y'avait la pluie. Oh cette pluie. Elle frappait à grosses gouttes les fenêtres du château. Le niveau du lac monta drastiquement, les massifs de fleurs se transformèrent en mares de boue et les citrouilles du garde de chasse les surprirent tous quand elles eurent bientôt la taille d'une cabane à outils, et bientôt, du carrosse de Cendrillon. Thatch dut relocaliser ses cours à l'intérieur du château, que ce soit pour les classes classiques de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, que pour les entraînements de Harry auxquels de temps à autres, Luna venait se joindre. Pas forcément pour participer, juste pour s'asseoir et observer dans un coin sans rien dire.

Octobre apporta aussi une mauvaise nouvelle à Hermione.

\- Comment ta mère peut-elle accepter que tu te balades avec ce genre de choses dans tes affaires ? s'indigna la demoiselle en recevant une lettre de la D. lui disant qu'elle était au courant et acceptait que son fils possède ces outils.

\- Tu serais surprise des merdes que j'ai vues en grandissant. Être un Portgas n'est certainement pas de tout repos, se contenta de répondre Harry en caressant la cicatrice à son arcade d'un geste de son pouce.

Le temps ne facilitait pas non plus les cours de potions ou d'Occlumancie. Parce que dans les cachots, on s'y gelait allègrement les fesses. Après, ils avaient pitié des Serpentard qui leur disaient que leur Salle Commune n'était supportable seulement grâce à la magie parce qu'ils étaient sous le lac. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être en hiver dans ce cas…

A quelques jours d'Halloween, Harry arriva juste à temps dans le bureau du professeur Rogue pour les cours d'Occlumancie. Même s'il avait envie de tout balancer partout, il fit l'effort de rester aussi calme que possible, sachant que ses émotions joueraient contre lui durant le cours.

\- Je présume que la conversation avec le directeur s'est très mal passée, devina l'enseignant de potion en voyant la façon dont le sac de cours tomba de l'épaule du garçon sur le sol.

\- « Voyons, tout cela est bien trop lourd pour un si jeune enfant, tu devrais te contenter simplement du cursus sorcier, mon garçon. » « C'est dangereux, ces cours de self-défense, tu devrais plus songer au Quidditch, tu t'amuserais bien plus et en plus, ton père était lui-même dans l'équipe à son époque. » J'ai arrêté d'aller aux matchs depuis que je me suis fait agresser l'an dernier et il veut que je monte sur un balai ! Et moins dangereux ? Y'a juste deux balles ensorcelées pour faire du mal aux joueurs ! J'aime bien voler, mais j'ai pas envie de faire du Quidditch !

Avec une moue colérique, il se laissa tomber dans la chaise qui lui était destinée.

\- Ma mère et mon oncle sont les seuls à pouvoir me traiter en gamin, mais au moins, ils ne m'insultent pas ! Tch !

\- Si vous avez de la colère à évacuer, voyez avec le professeur Newgate, ici, j'attends de vous un contrôle sur votre esprit.

\- Désolé professeur.

\- Bien, je vous laisse quelques instants pour retrouver votre calme, et nous commencerons l'exercice. N'oubliez pas, monsieur Portgas, que tout ce que j'obtiens de votre esprit remontera au directeur.

\- Je ferais en sorte que vous obteniez de moi que des informations inoffensives, alors.

Le professeur de potion hocha la tête et laissa au garçon un instant pour se calmer. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait foncé ainsi dans les protections flageolantes de l'enfant, parce qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait aucune pitié, mais le garçon faisait déjà l'effort de vouloir apprendre à se défendre. Autant l'encourager dans cette voie. Il songerait à la méthode plus radicale plus tard.

L'enfant expira une dernière fois et se dressa sur sa chaise, le dos bien droit.

Comprenant qu'il était prêt, Rogue s'avança et tira sa baguette.

\- Assurez-vous que je n'apprenne rien, monsieur Portgas.

Et il pénétra dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Il sentit clairement le garçon lui résister, lutter, le repousser de toute sa force mentale et de sa magie. Il agissait par instinct, ne sachant pas comment faire exactement, ni comment procéder. Mais il avait compris le principe, et ça, c'était déjà bien, il lui restait maintenant à saisir l'idée de vider son esprit. Mais à douze ans, il n'avait pas encore la force nécessaire pour résister à un sorcier confirmé comme Rogue.

 **Il** _était assis sur la rambarde métallique d'un voilier, appréciant le coucher du soleil sur le large, au son d'une guitare nostalgique, accompagné par la voix cassée de la brune assise de l'autre côté avec son instrument._

 _\- Maman, tu chantes souvent cette chanson, mais c'est quoi son titre ?_

 _\- Celle-ci ? C'est une chanson de chez moi, très connue._ **Le saké de Binks** _. L'air favori des pirates. Tu veux l'apprendre, chaton ?_

 _La brune en maillot se leva pour s'asseoir au milieu du pont avec sa guitare et tapota le sol entre ses jambes écartées._ **Il** _alla s'installer entre, se retrouvant rapidement avec l'instrument sur les genoux et deux mains brûlantes sur les siennes si petites et enfantines._

Rogue sortit du souvenir de l'enfant qui reprit son souffle comme s'il avait été en apnée.

\- Très beau voilier, Portgas.

\- Maman en loue un, chaque année depuis que j'ai sept ans, pour une semaine en été, marmonna d'un air absent le garçon.

\- Vous avez compris la moitié de la démarche. Videz votre esprit. Et ne me dîtes pas que vous essayez.

\- Un sage a dit un jour : « Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas. Il n'y a pas d'essai ».

\- Et qui était ce sage ?

Rogue grinça des dents devant le sourire de morveux que lui adressa le gamin.

\- Venez chercher la réponse, professeur !

Il allait tuer cet enfant…

.

* * *

.

La pluie continuait de marteler les fenêtres d'un noir d'encre. La salle commune, en revanche, était claire et chaleureuse. Le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée répandait sa lumière dansante sur les élèves assis dans les fauteuils défoncés et occupés à lire, à bavarder ou à faire leurs devoirs. Fred et George, eux, se livraient à une curieuse expérience. Ils avaient donné à manger des pétards du Dr Flibuste à une salamandre et observaient le résultat avec attention. Harry regarda la pauvre salamandre voltiger autour de la pièce et soupira, retournant à son livre en secouant la tête.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à la petite Luna ? Que tu n'irais pas au banquet ? s'enquit Neville en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

\- Non. Depuis que je sais que j'ai été adopté, je vais au cimetière à chaque Halloween. Comme ça, je peux dire à mes parents comment je vais.

\- Et comment tu fais, vu que tu es ici pour la seconde fois, à Halloween ?

\- J'y suis allé pendant les vacances d'hiver. On ira certainement faire la même chose cette année.

\- Donc, tu vas passer Halloween à errer dans le château avec la petite Luna pendant que tout le monde sera en train de manger ?

Harry leva de nouveau le nez de son livre et regarda son ami par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu connais les rumeurs, l'avertit son ami.

\- Les rumeurs me font chier et je ne les écoute pas tant qu'elles n'ont pas appris que je m'appelle _Portgas_!

Le D. avait élevé la voix de son coin pour se faire entendre de l'autre côté où Parvati discutait avec Lavande, la commère de leur année. La demoiselle rentra la tête dans ses épaules au commentaire.

La conversation ne put continuer plus car la salamandre s'éleva soudain dans les airs et se mit à tournoyer autour de la pièce en crachant des étincelles dans un bruit d'explosion assourdissant. Devant le spectacle de la salamandre entourée d'une pluie d'étoiles qui jaillissait de sa gueule et de Percy qui se déchaînait contre Fred et George en hurlant à s'en casser la voix, Harry se vit obliger de renoncer à sa lecture.

\- Je monte, je serais plus tranquille pour finir mon livre. Bonne nuit d'avance.

.

* * *

.

Les robes dans les dortoirs, de simple veste pour affronter le froid du château et Harry passa la soirée à errer dans les couloirs avec Luna, l'écoutant lui parler de créatures mythiques qu'elle parvenait à voir là où les autres sorciers restaient aveugles.

\- Où sont passés tous les fantômes ? demanda brusquement Harry.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment mais ils n'en avaient pas croisé un seul. Même ce fichu Poltergeist était aux abonnés absents.

\- Lady Helena m'a dit que ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort du fantôme de Gryffondor, répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse en tournoyant dans les couloirs.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Nicolas-san ?

\- Mhm.

Harry resta un instant silencieux devant l'affaire, puis haussa des épaules.

\- Si ça les occupe.

\- Oh ! Regarde !

Harry suivit des yeux la petite blondinette qui gambada jusqu'à une fenêtre qui avait un trou dans le verre. Elle pointa quelque chose du doigt et le D. vint la rejoindre avec curiosité. Ce qu'elle montrait, c'était une ligne d'araignées qui était en train de prendre le large par l'ouverture, en rang d'oignon, comme si elles fuyaient l'apocalypse.

\- Maaa, ça va pas bien mesdames les araignées ! Faut pas partir comme ça, déjà qu'on se caille dans le château, qu'est-ce que ça va être dehors ! Restez au chaud, les filles !

Luna étouffa un petit rire devant le comportement débile, avant que le garçon ne s'immobilise, un frisson lui remontant l'échine.

Quelque chose criait dans son esprit au danger imminent.

Une menace qui lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans un coin et se faire oublier.

Une chose était certaine : il ne devait pas rester dans ce couloir.

Saisissant le poignet de Luna, il se mit à foncer dans le château, courant au hasard dans la pénombre, essayant de distancer ce qui lui provoquait cette terreur imminente. Luna ne chercha pas à poser de questions, se contentant de courir derrière lui pour ne pas se faire arracher le bras. Dans sa tête, le garçon réfléchissait à un moyen d'atteindre les escaliers qui leur permettraient de quitter le second étage. Il ne voulait absolument pas rester ici.

Pataugeant dans une immense flaque d'eau qui provenait de dessous une porte, le duo arriva à un embranchement, et le D. se permit de ralentir, sentant la menace assez loin.

Haletant, il se laissa aller contre un mur pour retrouver son calme et son souffle alors que la blondinette s'appuyait sur ses cuisses pour en faire autant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, bordel de merde ?

\- Portgas…

\- **Nani** ? haleta le brun essoufflé.

\- Regarde devant.

Le lion se décolla du mur et regarda ce que voulait lui montrer une nouvelle fois Luna.

Quelque chose brillait sur le mur, en face d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, scrutant la pénombre. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage :

 _LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE._

\- **Nanda kore wa** ? murmura la D.

En voulant se rapprocher, il remarqua quelque chose qui fit pousser un petit cri de peur à Luna.

Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, était pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **Kusou** …

\- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? demanda avec peur la petite Serdaigle.

Le D. décrocha le chat de là et lui caressa le poil, la serrant dans le creux de son bras comme si c'était un poupon.

\- On dirait presque une statue tellement elle est rigide et immobile. C'est étrange. T'as déjà vu ça, toi ?

La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- On peut pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Rusard sera triste, c'est son familier.

\- Ji-chan aura peut-être une idée. Allons-nous-en, on va attendre dans son bureau le temps que le banquet se finisse.

Mais il était trop tard. Un grondement, semblable à un lointain coup de tonnerre, leur indiqua que le festin venait de se terminer. De chaque extrémité du couloir leur parvenaient les conversations joyeuses des élèves repus et le bruit de centaines de pieds qui montaient les escaliers. Un instant plus tard, un flot d'élèves se déversait dans le couloir.

Les conversations et les bruits de pas s'évanouirent peu à peu lorsque les premiers arrivants aperçurent le message sur le mur, avec Harry et Luna au milieu du couloir, juste en-dessous, avec le D. qui tenait précieusement dans ses bras le chat immobile du concierge. La curiosité morbide prenait le pas sur l'atmosphère festive, imposant son silence sur la scène, alors qu'autour d'eux, la foule se pressait pour contempler le sinistre spectacle.

Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient un autre jour.

\- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !

C'était Flint qui s'était imposé jusqu'au premier rang pour leur adresser un grand sourire féroce et moqueur, regardant longuement la chatte immobile dans les bras du D, clairement satisfait du résultat.

\- Boucle-la, Flint, grommela Drago.

Il allait rejoindre son ami, mais celui-ci le lui déconseilla d'un non de la tête.

Qu'il ne s'implique pas dans l'affaire, il leur raconterait tout le lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Attiré par les cris, Argus Rusard se fraya un chemin dans la foule des élèves. Lorsqu'il vit Miss Teigne, il recula, horrifié, en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

\- Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? hurla-t-il.

Harry s'avança et, délicatement, fit un geste pour la lui donner. Le concierge réceptionna dans ses bras le félin statufié, sanglotant d'une voix stridente.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cela, elle était déjà ainsi quand Lovegood et moi l'avons trouvée.

Avec délicatesse, le gamin caressa le poil grisé du chat décharné et rigide.

\- Elle n'a pas le meilleur des caractères, mais elle ne méritait pas cela.

Cela fit redoubler les sanglots du concierge alors que Luna s'était avancée pour lui frotter le dos dans une tentative de réconfort.

\- Argus !

Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs professeurs, dont Thatch. Le loup-garou leva une main en un geste d'incompréhension et de questionnement silencieux, demandant clairement à son neveu ce qu'il se passait. Le petit D. leva les mains pour montrer qu'il était tout aussi perdu.

\- Venez avec moi, Argus, dit Albus à Rusard en prenant le chat dans ses bras. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, et Miss Lovegood.

\- Monsieur Portgas, même si je sais que vous n'appréciez pas qu'on refuse de vous appeler par le nom que vous portez désormais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de protester sur ce point ce soir, avec le directeur, devança Minerva en voyant Harry prêt à dire le fond de sa pensée.

Elle jeta néanmoins un regard bien noir à Dumbledore qui l'ignora. De toute façon, Lockhart s'avançait déjà d'un air empressé.

\- Mon bureau est juste à côté. Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser...

\- Merci Gilderoy, dit Dumbledore.

Thatch se prit le visage dans une main en soupirant devant le lèche-botte évident qu'était le blond.

Les élèves silencieux s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Lockhart emboîta le pas de Dumbledore, suivi par les professeurs McGonagall, Newgate et Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau de Lockhart, Dumbledore étendit Miss Teigne sur la table et commença à l'examiner. Harry et Luna échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet, avant de tourner la tête en entendant un raclement de chaise, pour voir que Thatch venait de leur en dénicher deux. Le regard qu'il lança à son neveu disait clairement qu'ils devraient parler plus tard, et il laissa les enfants s'asseoir.

Dumbledore ausculta soigneusement la chatte sous le regard attentif du professeur McGonagall. La silhouette de Rogue se dessinait derrière eux dans la pénombre, parlant à voix basse avec Thatch. Lockhart, lui, papillonnait autour d'eux en faisant toutes sortes de commentaires ponctués par les sanglots de Rusard. Affalé sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, le concierge n'avait pas le courage de regarder Miss Teigne.

Dumbledore se mit à marmonner d'étranges paroles en donnant sur le corps de Miss Teigne de petits coups de sa baguette magique. Mais rien ne se produisit : on aurait dit qu'elle était empaillée.

Enfin, il se redressa.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Pas morte ? s'étrangla Rusard en regardant Miss Teigne à travers ses doigts écartés. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toute raide ?

\- Elle a été pétrifiée, dit Dumbledore.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Lockhart.

\- Quand le boucher parle, on attend pas à ce que l'andouille ramène sa fraise, alors zip-la, Lockhart, recommanda froidement Thatch.

Le blond eut un air choqué de se faire rabrouer ainsi, mais Dumbledore reprenait déjà ses commentaires.

\- Mais de quelle manière, voilà ce que j'ignore.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! hurla Rusard en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait réussi à faire ça, assura Dumbledore. Il faut être un expert en magie noire pour y arriver...

\- C'est lui ! C'est _lui_ ! insista Rusard, le visage violacé. Il a été pris sur les lieux crimes ! Et vous avez vu ce qu'il a écrit sur le mur !

\- Miss Teigne n'avait peut-être pas le meilleur des caractères, mais c'est pas une raison pour que je lui fasse quelque chose ! s'indigna Harry. J'adore les chats !

\- Portgas aime les animaux en général. Il est venu plus d'une fois avec moi donner à manger aux sombrals, défendit Luna. Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à Miss Teigne.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur le Directeur, intervint Rogue. Je crois que Monsieur Portgas et Miss Lovegood se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons. Que faisaient-ils dans ce couloir à cette heure-là ? Pourquoi n'assistaient-ils pas au festin d'Halloween avec leurs camarades ?

\- Je ne célèbre pas Halloween. Je n'avais aucune intention d'aller au banquet. J'ai passé la soirée à déambuler dans les couloirs avec Lovegood pour tromper l'ennui, lui répondit sérieusement Harry.

\- Et vous, Miss Lovegood ? Pourquoi l'avoir suivi ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Portgas est mon premier ami dans ce château, répondit Luna. J'ai peut-être rejoint le groupe d'étude inter-maison et pour le coup, inter-année qu'il rassemble ; réussi à me faire un ami en la personne de Colin Crivey parce qu'il est intéressé par le journalisme et que je trouve ses photos très belles… ah et j'ai peut-être Padma Patil qui s'assure que je ne sois plus victime de moquerie à Serdaigle, mais tout ça, c'est parce que _Harry_ a fait l'intermédiaire.

Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ami qui avait pris la couleur d'une belle tomate mûre. Thatch se détourna pour masquer son sourire. Ace allait adorer quand il lui raconterait la réaction de son fils.

\- Alors, si c'est pour briser la solitude d'un ami qui n'a pas l'esprit à la fête, je pouvais bien sacrifier mon dîner, conclut Luna avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Vous n'aviez aucune intention de manger ? s'étonna Rogue.

Luna se contenta d'un non de la tête et Harry haussa des épaules.

\- Avant que la Reine ne s'intéresse à maman pour pacifier les rues du pays, on a passé des moments compliqués, niveau argent. Même si c'était plutôt maman qui se privait pour moi, il y a eu des fois où un dîner, même léger, n'était pas un luxe qu'on pouvait se permettre. Alors, louper un repas une fois de temps en temps ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire du mal.

Rogue vit une brève scène dans la tête de Harry le montrant à l'âge de cinq ans se réjouir devant du bouillon et du pain dur, tout en demandant à sa mère si elle ne mangeait pas, et voir un sourire crispé de la femme dire qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

\- On a même pris la peine d'aller prévenir les elfes de maison ! continua Luna. Comme ça, ils savaient qu'il y aurait deux élèves en moins à table, donc, pas de couverts en trop à mettre et moins de gaspillage ! C'est d'ailleurs sur le chemin du retour qu'on a trouvé Miss Teigne.

\- Ils mentent ! protesta Rusard. C'est eux qui l'ont fait !

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve que Portgas et Lovegood aient fait quelque chose de répréhensible, rouspéta McGonnagall. C'est parfaitement leur droit de ne pas assister au festin.

\- Je trouve même qu'avoir pris la peine d'avertir les cuisines et les elfes, c'est quelque chose d'admirable qui mériterait une récompense, pointa Thatch avec une satisfaction évidente.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore, Harry eut l'impression d'être observé aux rayons X. Il sentit un bruissement au ras de sa conscience. Il le repoussa de toute ses forces, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils du directeur…

Jusqu'à ce que Thatch se penche à l'oreille du Directeur et ne lui chuchote quelque chose. La présence dans l'esprit de Harry se retira immédiatement. Albus adressa un regard à son employé disant clairement qu'ils auraient quelques mots à se dire, avant que le vieil homme ne revienne à l'affaire. Harry reçut un clin d'œil dans le dos du sorcier qui lui tira intérieurement un sourire.

\- Innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité, Argus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Rusard était furieux :

\- Ma chatte a été pétrifiée ! hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. J'exige un châtiment !

\- Nous parviendrons à la guérir, Argus, assura Dumbledore d'un ton patient. Le professeur Chourave a réussi à se procurer des plants de mandragore. Dès qu'ils auront atteint leur maturité, on s'en servira pour fabriquer une potion qui ramènera Miss Teigne à la vie.

\- Je m'en chargerai, intervint Lockhart. Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois...

\- On fera appel à toi quand on voudra empoisonner ce chat, pas avant, pointa Thatch.

\- Mais je suis un expert dans la matière !

\- Je vous demande pardon, coupa Rogue. Mais il me semble que le maître des potions, ici, c'est moi.

Eat this, man ! Rogue voulait peut-être le poste de défense, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un idiot de première lui voler sa place.

\- Vous pouvez partir, dit Dumbledore à Harry et Luna.

\- Je les raccompagne à leur dortoir, annonça le loup-garou.

Avec calme, les deux enfants se levèrent et suivirent le loup-garou dans les couloirs. Le roux agita un doigt dans son oreille, comme pour la déboucher, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule aux deux jeunes. Comprenant le sous-entendu, le petit D. lança un regard éloquent à Luna, lui faisant comprendre d'attendre pour les questions.

Ce fut au troisième étage que le professeur trouva une pièce vide dans un couloir sans tableau. Il leur ouvrit la porte, les faisant entrer à l'intérieur, avant de lui-même les y suivre et de s'adosser au battant.

\- Je veux l'autre partie de l'histoire, celle que vous avez passée sous silence, exigea l'homme en croisant les bras.

\- On s'était arrêté pour regarder des araignées, expliqua Luna. Toutes sortes d'araignées avaient décidé d'évacuer le château par un carreau cassé.

\- J'ai… j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Harry. Y'avait quelque chose en moi qui faisait que j'avais presque envie de faire comme elles. C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je quitte cet étage. J'ai attrapé Luna et j'ai couru comme un dératé. Quand j'ai eu l'impression d'être en sécurité, on a remarqué Miss Teigne.

Thatch regarda son neveu et se massa le nez.

\- Ta mère va me tuer. Tu commences à montrer des signes de **Kenbushoku** et elle va croire que je t'entraîne à ça dans son dos ! Ouais ! Elle va me descendre !

\- Qu'est-ce que le **Kenbushoku** ? demanda Luna.

\- Déjà, bravo pour réussir à le prononcer parfaitement dès le premier essai, félicita le loup. Quant à ce que c'est, ça pourrait se résumer à un entraînement physique qui repousse les limites de nos sens. J'ai connu un utilisateur de cette technique qui arrivait à voir quelques instants à l'avance dans le futur, au point de finir tes phrases avant toi.

Thatch se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs en marmonnant quelque chose comme « j'aurai jamais cru que Katakuri puisse me manquer ».

\- Et donc ? demanda Harry en faisant redescendre son oncle de son nuage.

\- Ah oui… hmmm…

Thatch se mit à réfléchir intensément, avant de frapper dans ses mains.

\- Ce que tu as perçu, c'est certainement ce qui a agressé Miss Teigne. Ton **Haki** naissant t'as donc averti de la menace pour te mettre à l'abri.

\- On peut utiliser ça pour trouver le coupable, non ? demanda Luna.

\- **Iie**. Je suis plus que compétent dans le domaine et même avec ça, c'est galère pour trouver cette saloperie. Si c'est la présence que j'ai rencontrée plus tôt dans l'année, sans compter que ce truc est bien dangereux, si le **Haki** était la solution, je l'aurais déjà arrêté.

Une horloge tonna dans le château, annonçant minuit.

\- Ah, mince, j'ai oublié l'heure. Je vous ramène. Évitez de vous balader dans les couloirs, tant que ce truc n'est pas arrêté.

.

* * *

.

Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus que de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'élèves d'un internat qui n'avaient rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent. Rusard faisait les cent pas à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée, comme s'il espérait que le coupable reviendrait sur les lieux de son crime, ce qui était très optimiste, mais soit, si ça l'amusait. Harry l'avait vu récurer le mur avec un détergent magique, mais il n'avait pas réussi à effacer le message. Il continuait de briller sur la pierre avec autant d'éclat qu'au premier jour, ce qui, en soit, était flippant.

Ginny Weasley semblait très perturbée par le sort qu'avait subi Miss Teigne. D'après les jumeaux, elle aussi avait une passion pour les chats. Comme quoi, on pouvait être méchante comme Miss Teigne et avoir des fans. Ronald, dans toute sa maladresse habituelle, en voulant la réconforter, n'avait réussi qu'à la faire fondre en sanglot.

L'agression avait aussi eu un effet sur Hermione. La lecture avait toujours été une de ses occupations favorites mais à présent, elle ne faisait plus rien d'autre que de se plonger dans les livres. Et lorsque le groupe d'étude lui demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait, ils n'obtenaient aucune réponse. Ce fut seulement le mercredi suivant qu'ils comprirent ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Après déjeuner, Harry et Luna allaient à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre le groupe d'étude. En chemin, ils croisèrent Justin Finch-Fletchley, l'élève de Poufsouffle avec qui Harry avait fait la connaissance au cours de botanique. Mais au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire bonjour, Justin fit volte-face et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.

Les deux autres le regardèrent faire d'un air perplexe, avant de reprendre leur chemin. Le groupe était au fond de la bibliothèque et finissait de s'installer pour travailler. Hermione était absente.

\- Personne n'a vu Hermione ? demanda Harry.

\- Elle est quelque part par-là, répondit Dean en montrant les étagères. Elle essaye de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque avant Noël.

\- Et elle est bien partie pour réussir, affirma Padma en faisant une place entre elle et Hannah Abbot (nouvelle venue au groupe d'étude) pour que Luna puisse s'asseoir.

\- Abbot, Bones, est-ce que Finch-Fletchey a un problème ? demanda le D. en s'asseyant.

\- Dépose l'offrande en sucre sur la table avant de poser tes questions, réclama Blaise en tapotant du doigt l'espace au milieu de la table où quelques paquets de gâteaux et autres sucreries étaient déjà étalés.

Harry tira son propre paquet de bonbons de son sac et le posa avec les autres.

\- Je sais pas ce que Justin a, exactement, répondit Susan en prenant le paquet de M&M's avec curiosité. Je pense qu'il te croit derrière l'attaque de Miss Teigne et qu'il suppose qu'il sera le prochain parce qu'il n'est pas d'ascendance sorcière.

Le D. ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

\- Je vais pas faire de remarque, mais je comprendrai jamais ces histoires de sangs. Pour moi, le sang doit être rouge et sert à faire marcher ton corps, c'est tout.

\- Ne lance pas la polémique, surtout quand tu es en minorité, Portgas, ce n'est pas à faire, recommanda Drago en prenant le paquet des mains de Susan. C'est quoi _ce truc_ ?

Harry reprit le paquet en s'asseyant et l'ouvrit.

\- M&M's… c'est le Bien. C'est la Vie. C'est mon péché mignon.

Il plongea une main dans le paquet et en ressortit quelques dragées colorées qu'il picora en ouvrant ses livres.

Hermione émergea d'entre deux étagères. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais au moins, elle semblait disposée à leur adresser la parole.

\- Tous les exemplaires de _L'Histoire_ _de_ _Poudlard_ ont été empruntés, dit-elle en s'asseyant entre Harry et Neville. Et il y a une liste d'attente de _deux semaines_. Je regrette d'avoir laissé mon exemplaire à la maison, mais avec tous les livres de Lockhart, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire tenir dans ma valise.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais ce bouquin ? demanda Harry.

\- Pour la même raison que tout le monde. Pour lire la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Fais tourner les M&M's. Pour ma frustration, j'ai besoin de chocolat.

Le paquet passa dans les mains dans la lionne qui donna ensuite le paquet à Dean qui le fit tourner.

\- Papa m'a raconté plein d'histoires, celle de la Chambre des Secrets en fait partie, glissa Luna.

Tout le monde la regarda, faisant que personne ne vit que Drago et Théo échangèrent un regard.

\- Que dit la légende ? demanda Parvati.

\- Je sais que papa n'a pas une très bonne réputation, ça serait peut-être mieux si…

\- Lovegood. Parle avant qu'Hermione ne veuille t'étrangler, recommanda Harry.

Luna hocha la tête et expliqua la légende :

\- De ce que je sais, ça remonte à la création de l'école par les sorciers qui ont donné leur nom à nos maisons. Le château a été bâti hors de vue et permis l'éducation en harmonie de nombreuses générations de sorciers. Les fondateurs cherchaient des sorciers et les faisaient venir à l'école pour se perfectionner dans l'art de la magie. Puis… il y a eu les querelles. Notamment avec Salazar Serpentard. Il voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école.

\- A l'époque, on était en plein dans les chasses aux sorcières… enfin, un préambule sans les majuscules du Moyen-Âge, donc, l'idée qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ceux issus d'une famille non-magique pouvait se comprendre, marmonna Harry d'un air pensif en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lu de la chasse aux sorcières. Il suffisait que quelqu'un dans la famille ou le voisinage ait des griefs et c'était le début des problèmes.

\- J'apprécie simplement de voir que la discorde d'origine est sur une question de confiance en temps de guerre et non pas une affaire de supériorité, pointa Susan.

\- La légende de la Chambre des Secrets dit que Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Serpentard aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.

Un sentiment de malaise baignait autour de la table, alors que Dean et Hermione n'étaient clairement pas tranquille dans cette histoire, entrant clairement dans la catégorie des « indignes ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par la « chose horrible » qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Neville à Luna.

\- Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Drago toussota légèrement, attirant sur lui l'attention de la table.

\- J'ai posé la question à mon père, à propos de cette histoire.

\- Moi aussi, apprit Théo.

\- L'histoire aurait un rapport avec Vous-savez-qui ? demanda Hannah en baissant la voix.

\- Abbot, en agissant comme ça, tu lui donnes plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en a sur toi, pointa avec agacement Harry. Si t'as peur, fait comme j'ai conseillé à Neville. Trouve-lui un surnom moqueur ou insultant, tu verras, ça sera impec.

Tout le monde regard le garçon lunaire qui déballait un chocogrenouille.

\- Face de Craie. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle, répondit Neville avec un sourire.

\- J'aurai songé à Gueule de Persan, mais ça aurait été insultant pour les chats, mais Face de Serpent se rapproche assez ! ricana Harry.

Hermione referma un des livres à portée de main et l'utilisa pour frapper les deux garçons sur le crâne.

\- L'initier à _Soul_ _Eater_ n'était pas une bonne idée, marmonna Harry en se massant la tête.

Il la rentra dans les épaules quand la demoiselle lui adressa un regard noir. Certain que Harry et Neville étaient désormais calme, elle rapporta son attention sur les deux garçons aux informations complémentaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez en plus ? demanda Hermione.

Drago joua nerveusement avec sa plume, regardant le tas de sucrerie au milieu de la table sans le voir.

\- Drago, les affaires de ton père, c'est à lui de s'en charger, pas à nous. Tantine m'a parlé de long en large et en travers de son opinion sur Lucius Malefoy, mais c'est entre elle et lui. Tu es un ami, je n'ai pas l'intention de te causer des ennuis en mettant mon nez là où il n'a rien à faire, rassura Susan. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Théo.

Drago posa sa plume sur son parchemin alors que son camarade remerciait Susan. Le blond joignit ses mains et dit :

\- De ce que père m'a dit, ce n'est pas la première fois que la Chambre est ouverte. La dernière fois, c'était il y a cinquante ans. Quand un élève est mort, ils ont failli fermer l'école, mais apparemment, le coupable a été arrêté.

\- Arrêté _et_ puni ? demanda Susan en insistant bien.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si on a le problème aujourd'hui, ça me semble évident qu'il n'a pas été puni, pointa Parvati.

\- Ou alors, ils ont pas eu la bonne personne. C'est un bouc-émissaire qu'ils ont dû prendre, renchérit sa jumelle.

\- Et toi, que sais-tu ? demanda Blaise à Théo.

\- D'après papa, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se prétendait l'héritier de Serpentard, répondit Théo. C'est ce que lui avait dit mon grand-père.

\- Ah. Eh ben c'est du joyeux.

\- Donc… Face de Craie est de retour pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ? se fit confirmer Harry.

Le silence lui répondit.

Le D. sortit un carnet de son sac et raya quelque chose en marmonnant « trop tôt, encore quelques années à attendre ». Personne ne put lui demander de quoi il parlait que la cloche sonna. Et pour les Gryffondor, cela voulait dire cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le cours le plus ennuyeux de leur emploi du temps. Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Il entrait dans la classe en passant à travers le tableau et c'était l'unique moment un peu amusant de son cours. Le fantôme ne faisait pas l'appel. Il se contentait de consulter ses notes et de débiter son cours d'une voix monotone. On aurait dit un vieil aspirateur essoufflé.

Avec un soupir, Harry arracha une feuille de son cahier et commença une lettre à l'attention de sa mère, lui résumant ce qu'ils savaient. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il avait appris l'an dernier que la laisser dans le noir pour la préserver n'était pas une bonne solution. Il devrait peut-être demander à son oncle de lui enseigner le maniement des armes. Vu comment c'était parti, il risquait d'avoir des incidents désagréables à chaque Halloween.

Le cours se déroula sans incident, malgré le splendide don de Binns et de sa face de tortue ridée, à plonger des gamins pleins d'énergie dans un sommeil profond.

En sortant de classe, cependant, les commérages reprirent sur la Chambre des Secrets et ce qu'on savait dessus, les rumeurs allant tellement vite que pour le coup, le monstre de cette chambre mystère ressemblait plus à une hydre avec mille têtes crachant du feu et mille bras griffus. Dans la foule des élèves qui allaient vers la Grande Salle, ils entendirent vaguement Colin et son « salut Harry », qui voulait apparemment leur raconter le dernier commérage de sa classe, mais petit comme il était, il ne pouvait résister au troupeau d'élèves affamés direction du dîner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait te dire ? demanda Dean.

\- **Shiranai da** , marmonna Harry.

\- Une rumeur circule comme quoi tu serais l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le quatuor leva la tête pour voir que Luna avait fait la chose intelligente de se réfugier dans les poutres du couloir, attendant que la marée se calme pour ne pas se faire emporter. Elle sauta de son perchoir, et Harry la réceptionna aisément, s'attirant un sourire lumineux de la petite Serdaigle en remerciement.

\- Portgas ? L'héritier de Serpentard ? s'étonna Parvati.

\- Mhmh, c'est l'un des bruits qui circule. Merci Portgas.

La petite Serdaigle arrangea sa jupe une fois mise à terre.

\- Je suis pas cet héritier-là, grommela Harry.

Sa poigne se resserra sur la lanière de son sac. Que sa mère le veuille ou non, il savait qu'il la suivrait si elle parvenait à trouver un moyen de retrouver son monde avec son oncle. Il suivrait ses traces dans le crime, que ça leur plaise ou pas. Parce qu'il l'avait vue aider des gens en se salissant les mains, construire des hôpitaux avec de l'argent sale. Parce qu'il avait appris, même du haut de ses douze ans, que bien souvent, c'est la seule façon efficace de faire quelque chose de bien.

Il était destiné à suivre la même voie que celle qui l'avait élevé : celle sombre de l'illégalité.

Ignorant tout des pensées sombres qui trottaient dans le crâne de leur ami, le groupe continuait son avancée pour arriver au bout du couloir où l'agression s'était produite. Pas d'aura monstrueuse, pas de chat, mais le message sinistre était toujours là, bien trop brillant et sanglant. On remarquait aussi une chaise vide contre le mur, point où Rusard montait la garde, persuadé que le coupable reviendrait ici.

Mais à la lueur de cette nouvelle journée, ils n'avaient pas plus d'indice.

\- Il y avait une grande flaque d'eau, l'autre soir, se rappela le D.. Je me demande bien d'où elle venait. Quelqu'un l'a essuyée, donc, ça aide pas à savoir ce qu'elle foutait là.

Pour toute réponse, Luna montra une zone du doigt sur le sol, puis une porte à proximité.

\- Ce sont les toilettes des filles, remarqua Neville en regardant la porte avec crainte.

\- Il n'y a personne, dit Hermione en s'approchant. C'est là qu'habite Mimi Geignarde. Venez, on va jeter un coup d'œil.

Sans prêter attention au panneau « Hors service » apposé à l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Parvati et Luna. Les garçons se consultèrent du regard et suivirent le mouvement.

Les lieux étaient aussi sinistres que ceux du bar de sa mère avant qu'elle ne refasse toute la décoration, soi-disant qu'elle voulait des clients, pas des propositions d'utilisation en décor de film d'horreur. Des lavabos ébréchés s'alignaient sous un grand miroir cassé par endroits et constellé de taches de rouille. Le carrelage humide reflétait la faible lumière que diffusaient quelques bouts de chandelles brûlant dans leurs bougeoirs (ça changeait des ampoules nues et pendantes qu'on voyait dans les films avec des scènes de ce genre). Les portes en bois des cabines étaient écaillées et l'une d'elles pendait de travers, retenue par un seul gond. Par curiosité, le D. se pencha sur le côté, s'attendant presque à voir les étranges trous dans les parois qui avaient poussé sa mère à lui dire d'attendre dehors, avant de tout faire flamber. Il devrait demander à son oncle où était le problème avec les trous pour que ça mère entre dans un tel état d'embarras au point de tout faire pour en effacer leur existence.

Parvati l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans son exploration, lui faisant signe de se taire, alors que Luna allait vers la cabine tout au fond.

\- Bonjour, Mimi, comment ça va ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Le reste de la troupe allèrent la rejoindre pour voir le fantôme d'une adolescente boutonneuse, certainement entre quinze et seize ans, avec des couettes et de grosses lunettes. Son uniforme disait qu'elle avait appartenu à la maison des aigles, alors qu'elle flottait là, au-dessus de la chasse d'eau, cherchant à éclater un bouton sur son menton.

\- Ces toilettes-là, c'est pour les filles, dit-elle en regardant les trois garçons d'un air soupçonneux. Ce ne sont pas des filles, que je sache ?

\- Nous cherchons des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit d'Halloween, et comme tu hantes cet endroit, on se demandait si tu avais vu quelque chose, lui dit honnêtement Parvati.

\- L'agression de ce chat rachitique et méchant dont tout le monde parle ? se fit confirmer le fantôme.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Tu as vu quelqu'un dans les parages cette nuit-là ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention, dit Mimi d'un ton grave. Peeves m'avait tellement énervée durant la soirée que Nick avait donnée, que je suis revenue ici pour essayer de me suicider. Et puis, je me suis souvenue que j'étais... que j'étais...

\- Déjà morte, acheva Dean.

Mimi poussa alors un sanglot tragique. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, fit volte-face et plongea tête la première dans la cuvette en les éclaboussant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je regarderai plus jamais les toilettes de la même manière, avoua Neville alors que Harry s'ébrouait.

\- Par rapport à d'habitude, elle avait presque l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules d'un air las. Venez, on s'en va.

Harry venait de refermer la porte sur les sanglots étouffés de Mimi qui continuait de pleurer dans la tuyauterie lorsqu'une voix sonore les fit tous sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour voir qu'ils venaient de se faire prendre la main dans le sac par Percy qui n'apprécia pas de les voir jouer les apprentis détectives. La tête basse, ils allèrent donc dîner, réfléchissant à cette affaire.

Quelqu'un, dans ce château, voulait se débarrasser de ceux indignes d'apprendre la magie. Quelqu'un qui servait les intérêts de Voldemort.

Charmant.

.

* * *

.

En écoutant ce que racontait les garçons des cours avec Lockhart, Harry était bien content de son livre théorique et d'avoir remplacé les cours du bellâtre par ceux de Rogue. L'enseignant de potion savait de quoi il parlait quand il était question des Forces du Mal. Quand, après les cours d'Occlumancie, le petit D. lui parlait d'un passage du livre que l'homme avait recommandé, disant qu'il n'avait pas compris tel ou tel principe, l'homme prenait le temps de reformuler l'affaire, même s'il glissait de temps à autres une petite remarque sarcastique sur la lenteur de son élève. Pour la remplacer par un « on arrivera finalement à faire quelque chose de vous, Portgas » quand l'enfant finissait par comprendre et le prouvait par un exemple. Harry commençait à soupçonner son professeur d'être un Tsundere.

M'enfin, ce qu'il apprenait, il le transmettait ensuite à ses camarades. Ce qui déclencha une annonce qui rendit les Gryffondor et les Pofsouffle _jaloux_. Littéralement.

Parce que Flitwick et Rogue consacraient une heure chaque soir à leurs élèves pour essayer de rattraper les conneries de Lockhart. À côté, Chourave se contentait de conseiller des ouvrages, n'étant pas une spécialiste en défense comme ses collègues (Flitwick avait été un champion européen de duel et Rogue rêvait du poste de défense en plus de sembler avoir les compétences pour l'occuper) et McGonagall ne faisait rien. Parfois, la vie était _vraiment_ injuste.

\- J'aimerai bien que le professeur Newgate fasse une patrouille un soir de pleine lune du côté des quartiers de ce gars, grommela Drago alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. On verrait vraiment de quoi il est fait.

\- Pas besoin, il s'est fait porter pâle la fois où il a dû faire une patrouille durant la pleine lune avec notre loup-garou local, répondit Harry.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Parce que le professeur Newgate me l'a raconté durant un des cours de self-défense. En attendant, vous êtes prêts pour votre premier match ? Vous jouez le derby.

Drago et Blaise haussèrent des épaules. Avec Flint interdit de l'équipe pour cette année par Thatch, les deux jeunes avaient pu être sélectionnés, avec Drago comme attrapeur et Blaise à la place de Flint. La mère de Blaise avait été tellement heureuse qu'elle avait offert des Nimbus 2001 aux deux garçons.

\- Tu viendras au match ? demanda Hermione.

Harry grimaça en se massant la gorge, se rappelant de comment avait fini le seul match auquel il avait assisté. Il hésita puis acquiesça. Il n'y avait plus de Quirrell, il ne risquait rien. _Normalement_.

Sauf que le match du lendemain lui prouva que le destin aimait le troller. _Mortellement_.

Le samedi, peu avant onze heures, toute l'école avait pris la direction du stade. Au-dehors, l'atmosphère était lourde et il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Le D., en voyant les nuages, avait compris qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur sa lecture. Quand enfin, les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, la clameur monta des élèves, tous désireux de voir une défaite des Serpentard. Le jeune Portgas se demandait mentalement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller dans les tribunes vertes et argents. Il n'aurait pas eu à subir les regards noirs de ses aînés de Gryffondor suite à sa remarque à l'adresse de Dean, concernant les chances de victoire de Zabini et Drago.

Au coup de sifflet de madame Bibine, accompagnés par les hurlements de la foule, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent alors dans les airs sous un ciel de plomb. Le match commençait.

Et les emmerdes aussi.

Se croyant protégés, les spectateurs de Gryffondor n'eurent aucune réaction en voyant un cognard foncer vers eux. C'est l'instinct de Harry qui le sauva d'une blessure grave en se jetant sur le côté, laissant la balle s'écraser là où il était assis un instant auparavant. Le D. se leva de Neville sur qui il avait atterri et regarda avec horreur la masse de plomb se dégager du bois.

 _Danger_

Harry se baissa juste à temps et l'objet volant le dépassa de toute sa vitesse, manquant de peu de fracasser la tête de l'étudiant. Le garnement se releva, profitant du laps de temps qu'il faudrait à l'objet lourd pour rectifier sa trajectoire. Ces secondes, il les mit à profit pour prendre la fuite. Dans les tribunes, l'esquive ne pouvait pas l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était user de sa magie sans baguette pour repousser l'objet, mais ça ne le sauverait pas éternellement. Comme un fou, il fila vers l'escalier, sautant par-dessus les jambes des autres spectateurs, sourd aux bruits et aux commentaires autour de lui, se concentrant exclusivement sur les déplacements d'airs et les sifflements du vent qui annonçaient les mouvements de la balle. À deux pas des escaliers pour quitter les gradins, un croche-pied vicieux lui entama sa course, l'envoyant valdinguer dans les marches. L'enfant se roula en boule de son mieux en réflexe, protégeant sa tête et sa nuque comme il pouvait de ses bras, les dents serrées de douleur pour ne pas se mordre la langue ou pire. Il termina la descente douloureuse dans l'herbe, couvert d'échardes et d'ecchymoses, son bras gauche brisé par un mauvais impact. Mais malheureusement, le cognard revint à l'assaut.

Le D. roula sur le côté dans l'herbe du terrain pour se protéger, avant de se remettre debout, le visage en sang, le regard déterminé, tenant son bras cassé de sa main valide.

L'objet revint à la charge et une batte entra brusquement dans son champ de vision, repoussant la machine à tuer au loin, droit dans les bras de Thatch qui était lui aussi sur la pelouse et qui emprisonna l'objet dissident entre ses puissants bras.

\- Hey, Portgas, ça va aller ? demanda un des jumeaux Weasley alors que Blaise et Drago atterrissaient à côté de leur ami.

\- Je _déteste_ le Quidditch… haleta le D. en se laissant glisser à genoux par terre, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et Harry sentait de grosses gouttes s'écraser sur sa nuque alors que ses amis se rassemblaient autour de lui pour savoir s'il allait bien. Le blessé entendit vaguement parler de balle trafiquée, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Qui que soit le salopard qui l'avait fait tomber dans les escaliers alors qu'il avait un cognard aux trousses, ça allait morfler. Le D. leva un regard haineux vers les gradins avant de cracher un mollard sanglant sur le côté qui ne fit même pas sourciller Luna et Hermione.

\- Laissez passer ! Laissez passer !

\- Oh non, pas lui… gémit Harry.

Lockhart ne l'entendit pas, et bientôt, monsieur sourire _Colgate_ se planta devant lui avec sa baguette magique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je vais soigner ton bras !

Même sa mère avait été plus crédible durant un interrogatoire qu'elle avait mené en sortant la même chose à sa proie, pour ensuite, lui arracher le membre. Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'aurait jamais dû assister à la scène qu'il avait espionnée quand il avait neuf ans, mais ça montrait que niveau crédibilité, Lockhart n'était pas bien haut.

\- Non ! protesta Harry en reculant sur ses fesses. Je préfère le garder comme ça !

Il essaya de se relever, mais la douleur était atroce. Il entendit alors un déclic familier à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de photos maintenant, Crivey ! s'écria-t-il avec force.

\- Allonge-toi, Harry, dit Lockhart d'une voix apaisante. C'est un sortilège très simple que j'ai souvent utilisé.

\- Je préfère aller à l'infirmerie, dit Harry les dents serrées.

\- Ce serait préférable, professeur, approuva Drago.

À travers les rangées de jambes alignées autour de lui, Harry aperçut Thatch donner à Bibine le Cognard fou toujours acharné à en découdre et se diriger vers lui.

\- Reculez-vous, dit Lockhart en retroussant les manches de sa robe d'un vert de jade.

\- **JI-CHAN ! HAYAKU ! TASUKETE** ! hurla Harry en essayant en vain de s'éloigner de l'homme.

Mais Lockhart continua à faire des moulinets avec sa baguette magique qu'il pointa soudain sur le bras cassé.

Une sensation étrange et désagréable se répandit aussitôt dans son bras, depuis l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il avait l'impression que son bras se dégonflait comme un vieux pneu. Les yeux fermés, il n'osait pas regarder ce qui se passait, mais ses pires craintes se trouvèrent confirmées lorsqu'il entendit autour de lui des exclamations stupéfaites auxquelles se mêlait le cliquetis frénétique d'un appareil photo. Son bras ne lui faisait plus mal. Il avait même l'impression de ne plus en avoir du tout.

Et ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

\- Oui, en effet, dit Lockhart avec calme et naturel, c'est une chose qui peut se produire de temps en temps. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que les os ne sont plus cassés. C'est surtout ça qu'il faut avoir à l'esprit. Eh bien, voilà, Harry, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, Mr Thomas, Mr Londubat, pouvez-vous l'accompagner là-bas, s'il vous plaît ? Madame Pomfresh n'aura qu'à... arranger ça.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se résolut à regarder dans quel état se trouvait son bras. S'il n'avait pas déjà une échelle d'horreur bien établie, il aurait tourné de l'œil devant la chose molle couleur chair qu'il voyait au travers de la manche de sa robe déchirée. Il essaya de remuer ses doigts, mais rien ne se produisit.

Lockhart n'avait pas ressoudé les os. Il les avait fait disparaître.

Et Thatch se chargea de lui faire disparaître le nez avec un bon coup de poing dans la face. Il hissa aisément son neveu sur pied, grommelant contre les cons incapables.

\- /Je te dépose à l'infirmerie et j'appelle ta mère./

Les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger…


	17. La Loi du Talion

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous attendiez un nouveau chapitre ! Oh oui ! Vous attendiez la suite de l'Underground. Après tout, Lockhart a joué avec le chaton, donc, faut voir les conséquences. Et on y est ! Merci encore pour vos retours et votre présence à notre rendez-vous mensuel.**

 **Les gens. Je vous aime. Tous. Merci encore.**

 **GaiaCross** : Quand j'arrive, ici, c'est pour du sérieux, tu derais le savoir depuis le temps ! / Le message est passé, à défaut d'avoir trouvé des synonymes. / Les points essentiels du second livre, yup et quelques bonus. Et merci pour ta mention spéciale pour mes descriptions. / Alalala, la patience, il faut la travailler. Je vais t'y forcer avec cette histoire. / Oui, bon, la longueur peut beaucoup varier, mais j'essaye au max de faire du mini 10 pages Word. Sauf pour la conclusion d'un arc où je peux faire plus court / Trop d'aventure tue l'aventure. Faut couper un peu tout ça avec des scène splus calme. Comme des montagnes russes / On aime Lockhart quand il s'en prend plein la figure.

 **Yuukitsune** : On verra Marco. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, on va surtout parler de lui. Navrée.

 **Rose-Eliade** : Totalement. Y'a pas à chipoter.

 **maos07** : Yoda est un maître, on le sait tous. Sa sagesse est intemporelle./ Oui, face de serpent qui s'envole vers d'autre cieux, ça irait très bien. Après, tu as aussi Missty qui pense que pour le détruire, un Voldy a la Ruby Rhodd ça passe impec.

 **Misstykata :** Glore à la sagesse de Yoda. Amen.

.

* * *

.

Dire de Madame Pomfresh qu'elle était furieuse revenait à dire que le soleil est chaud. Un sympathique euphémisme. Et le fait que Lockhart fût responsable n'aidait pas le caractère de celle qu'on surnommait le _dragon_ de Poudlard.

\- Vous auriez dû venir immédiatement ici ! fulmina-t-elle en soulevant le bras amorphe et sans vie de Harry. Je peux ressouder les os en quelques secondes, mais les faire repousser...

\- Vous allez y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, désespéré.

\- J'y arriverai, sans aucun doute, mais ce sera douloureux, dit Madame Pomfresh en lui jetant un pyjama. Il faudra passer la nuit ici.

\- **Maji ka** ? s'étrangla le D.

Le regard de l'infirmière lui fit pousser un juron japonais bien senti.

Hermione attendit derrière le rideau qui entourait le lit de Harry, en compagnie de Drago, pendant que Neville aidait le blessé à enfiler son pyjama. Il fallut un certain temps pour faire entrer le bras caoutchouteux dans la manche de la veste. Assez longtemps pour que le brun ait envie de vomir ses tripes.

De l'autre côté, on entendait un début de dispute sur l'incompétence de Lockhart entre Hermione (qui le défendait farouchement) et Drago.

\- Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs, ça ne te fait plus mal, n'est-ce-pas, Harry ?

\- Non, dit Harry. C'est certain, j'ai plus mal. Sauf que tu vois, la douleur, elle me permet de savoir que j'ai quelque chose qui va pas. Là, niet.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit, son bras rebondit comme un bout de chiffon. Écœurant.

Madame Pomfresh et le reste du groupe passèrent de l'autre côté du rideau. L'infirmière tenait dans sa main une grande bouteille dont l'étiquette indiquait : Poussoss. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein (ou Vegapunk comme disait sa mère) pour comprendre à quoi était destinée la potion.

\- Tu vas passer une mauvaise nuit, prévint-elle en versant le liquide fumant de la bouteille dans un bol qu'elle lui tendit. Faire repousser des os, ça fait mal.

Harry prit le verre et s'arma de courage. Il le leva comme pour porter à toast à l'adresse de ses amis.

\- **Kampai**.

Il l'avala cul sec avant de se mettre à tousser, la bouche et la gorge en feu. Madame Pomfresh s'en alla, pestant contre les sports dangereux et les professeurs incompétents, et laissa le soin à Neville d'aider Harry à avaler un peu d'eau.

\- Il va y avoir une enquête ? demanda Harry.

\- On n'en sait rien, soupira Neville.

\- Si le professeur Newgate n'avait pas hurlé à Bibine de suspendre le match, tout aurait continué pendant que tu te faisais démolir par ce cognard, répondit Drago. C'est la première fois, depuis les tous premiers matchs de Quidditch de l'Histoire, qu'une balle s'en prend à un spectateur.

\- Donc, on peut être certain qu'elle a été trafiquée.

\- Ce qui est impossible, vu qu'elles sont restés enfermés dans la caisse sous le bureau du professeur Bibine depuis le dernier entraînement qu'il y a eu, rappela Hermione.

\- Je dois te prouver par une démonstration que c'est très simple d'y accéder malgré tout ce que tu viens de dire ? se moqua Harry.

Il se prit un coup de coussin sur le crâne de la part de Hermione qui resta imperturbable devant le regard noir qu'elle se reçut en échange.

\- Ta mère aurait _honte_ si elle t'entendait parler de l'idée de cambrioler le bureau d'un professeur.

Le D. ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Inutile de dire à Hermione que sa mère avait toujours en tête de vouloir tenter de braquer Gringott, _juste_ pour l'adrénaline.

Il préféra se laisser aller dans ses oreillers.

\- Non seulement j'avais un cognard à mes trousses, mais en plus, quelqu'un m'a fait volontairement tomber dans les escaliers, grommela le D. en se passant sa main valide sur son visage.

\- C'est plus du ressort de notre maison ce genre d'action, pointa Drago. Quoiqu'on le fasse entre les murs de notre salle commune s'il s'agit de s'évincer entre nous.

\- Tu aurais pu te tuer dans cette chute, si tu n'avais pas eu le réflexe de te protéger ainsi ! s'indigna Hermione.

\- Je pense que la magie m'a aussi pas mal aidé à ne pas me rompre le cou. Si ma mère se pointe, comme je le pressens, tout le monde verra l'autre face de Portgas D. Ace. Et c'est pas beau à voir.

\- Tu es son unique enfant, à sa place, je pense que c'est logique d'être en colère, pointa Neville. C'était notre gradin, donc, c'est un gars de notre maison qui en a après toi. On trouvera le coupable et on aura des explications.

\- C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Qu'on trouve le coupable. Parce que si c'est un étudiant, ça veut dire que c'est même pas un adulte.

\- C'est logique, Portgas, fit remarquer Hermione en secouant la tête.

\- Non mais je veux dire par là que c'est un enfant qui va se retrouver pour cible de la colère de ma mère, et je doute que même mon oncle soit capable de la raisonner dans ces moments-là.

\- Je veux pas dédramatiser la situation, mais ça sent le brûlé, nota Neville.

Tout le monde se tût pour renifler et les regards se portèrent sur le haut de Harry qui commençait à fumer.

\- Zut, j'avais oublié le collier !

Il défit les premiers boutons de sa veste, écartant assez le tissu de la goutte et ainsi, sauver le pyjama.

\- Tu n'as pas mal, toi, à l'avoir toujours au cou ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Non. Je suis désensibilisé d'une part, et de l'autre, je crois que même si c'est une toute petite partie du pouvoir de ma mère, elle veut tellement me protéger que son feu est inoffensif pour moi.

\- Ce doit être bien d'avoir un parent aussi protecteur, soupira Drago.

Neville hocha tristement la tête.

\- Où est Lovegood ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Avec les jumelles, elle était en pleine ascension du mont Hystérie, répondit Hermione. Tu vas parler cet incident à ta mère, donc ?

\- Même pas besoin pour le cognard, mais j'hésite à lui dire pour le croche-pied.

\- Puisque tu vas passer la nuit ici, tu veux qu'on te rapporte quelque chose ? demanda Neville.

\- Mes lunettes et mes cours par correspondance. Autant faire un truc utile. Et une âme charitable qui veuille bien ensorceler un de mes stylos pour qu'il écrive tout seul.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir étudier quand t'as tes os qui repoussent ? se moqua gentiment Drago.

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

Les autres enfants allaient répondre quand Pomfresh débarqua pour exiger qu'on laisse le malade en paix. Disant adieu à sa distraction, le D. ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur lancinante qui commençait à se manifester dans son bras …

… Pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard avec quelque chose d'humide sur le front.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'appréciait Harry. Ou plutôt ce qu'il fallait faire. Il roula sur le côté en balançant son pied au hasard, ignorant son bras rempli d'échardes. Son pied toucha quelque chose qui poussa un petit couinement avant de tomber par terre. Il attrapa son stylo de sa main gauche sur sa table de chevet, arracha des dents le bouchon et sauta au sol, prêt à le planter dans ce qu'il avait perçu comme une menace, s'arrêtant de justesse en reconnaissant les yeux luisants de son visiteur nocturne. Une courte concentration et une petite sphère de lumière apparut entre eux, éclairant un peu mieux la scène et montrant un elfe de maison avec une éponge en main qui se protégeant le visage de ses bras maigrelets.

\- **Anta ! Naze koko ni iru** ?! siffla Harry.

\- Dobby ne comprend pas monsieur Harry Potter-Portgas ! Dobby ne voulait pas lui faire peur !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?!

Il se releva et reposa le stylo plume sur la table de chevet, restant perplexe en voyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis de l'elfe. Dobby se releva en se frottant les côtes, là où le pied de Harry avait dû l'atteindre et renifla piteusement.

\- Harry Potter-Portgas est revenu à l'école, murmura-t-il, consterné. Dobby n'a pas cessé de mettre en garde Harry Potter-Portgas. Ah, Monsieur, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écouté Dobby ? Pourquoi Harry Potter-Portgas n'est-il pas retourné chez lui avec madame sa mère quand la barrière a refusé de s'ouvrir pour eux ?

\- Confirmation, c'est bien toi qui as bloqué la barrière.

\- C'est vrai, Monsieur, dit Dobby.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et ses oreilles se mirent à battre comme des ailes.

\- Dobby s'est caché, il a attendu Harry Potter-Portgas et il a bloqué la barrière. Après ça, Dobby s'est brûlé les mains avec un fer à repasser pour se punir.

Il montra à Harry ses longs doigts entourés de bandages.

\- Mais Dobby s'en fichait. Monsieur, car il pensait que Harry Potter était en sécurité et jamais Dobby n'aurait cru que Harry Potter-Portgas puisse arriver à l'école par d'autres moyens !

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en hochant sa grosse tête repoussante.

\- Dobby a reçu un tel choc quand il a appris que Harry Potter-Portgas était revenu à Poudlard qu'il a laissé brûler le dîner de son maître ! Jamais Dobby n'a reçu une telle correction, Monsieur...

Avec un soupir, Harry se rassit au bord de son lit, arrangeant le tissu qui maintenait son bras droit en écharpe pour que ça cesse de lui scier le cou.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu t'épargner toutes ces punitions avec deux simples options. Nous dire _vraiment_ contre quoi tu voulais nous mettre en garde, parce qu'on aurait pu faire le nécessaire pour supprimer la menace, soit t'abstenir et nous laisser dans notre merde. J'ai bien assez de souci en songeant à ma mère et son boulot, on a vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche, même si ça part d'une bonne intention !

\- Dobby voulait simplement protéger monsieur Harry Potter-Portgas.

Il se moucha dans un coin de la taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement. Il avait l'air si pitoyable que Harry se foutu une claque mentale.

\- Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles mon bien, mais mon adoption est en jeu ici. Ma mère a un accord avec la Reine d'Angleterre qui empêche les sorciers de me retirer de la garde de la seule parente qu'il me reste. Elle est en plein bras de fer avec le gouvernement magique et Dumbledore, on n'a pas à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en refusant que je reçoive une éducation magique. Si encore, je pouvais avoir un tuteur ou des cours à domicile ou correspondance, je dis pas, mais tout ça m'a été refusé !

\- Harry Potter-Portgas doit retourner chez lui ! insista l'elfe. Dobby croyait que son cognard suffirait à...

\- Ton cognard ? s'exclama Harry en sentant la colère revenir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est toi qui as essayé de me tuer avec ce cognard ?

\- Pas de vous tuer, Monsieur, surtout pas vous tuer ! dit Dobby, l'air choqué. Dobby veut sauver la vie de Harry Potter-Portgas ! Mieux vaut qu'il rentre chez lui grièvement blessé plutôt que de rester ici, Monsieur ! Dobby voulait simplement que Harry Potter-Portgas soit suffisamment blessé pour être renvoyé chez lui !

\- Tu te souviens de la colère dans laquelle tu as mis ma mère pour cette affaire de courrier ? Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment en apprenant que tu as essayé de me renvoyer chez moi entre quatre planches ? Je veux bien qu'on dise que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, mais faut pas pousser ! Manquerait plus que ce soit toi qui m'aies fait trébucher dans les escaliers !

\- Ah, si seulement Harry Potter-Portgas savait ! gémit Dobby en versant à nouveau des larmes sur sa taie d'oreiller en lambeaux qu'il portait pour seul vêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

\- Ce que vous êtes pour nous, les humbles, les esclaves, nous le rebut du monde de la magie ! Dobby se souvient comment c'était quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était au sommet de sa puissance ! Nous, les elfes de maison, étions traités comme de la vermine, Monsieur ! Oh, bien sûr, Dobby est toujours traité ainsi, admit-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa taie d'oreiller. Mais pour beaucoup d'entre nous, la vie s'est améliorée depuis que vous avez triomphé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Harry Potter-Portgas a survécu et le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été brisé !

\- Je dois le dire en quelle langue que j'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire ! C'est pas moi qui l'ait détruit votre Mage Noir ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Mais vous êtes le symbole d'une aube nouvelle, d'espérance pour ceux d'entre nous qui pensaient que jamais les jours sombres ne finiraient... Mais maintenant, à Poudlard, des choses terribles se préparent, peut-être même qu'elles se produisent en cet instant, et Dobby ne peut pas laisser Harry Potter-Portgas demeurer ici, à présent que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter, à présent que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte une nouvelle fois...

\- Oui, je sais déjà qu'il y a eu un incident semblable par le passé et qu'ils ont eu certainement le mauvais coupable, mais ça ne me dit pas _pourquoi_ je dois avoir peur de cette affaire de Chambre ! Je suis un Sang-Mêlé !

Le regard de Dobby vers la carafe sur la table de chevet alerta le D. qui attrapa immédiatement l'elfe par le poignet pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

\- Arrête de vouloir te faire du mal et parle clairement pour une fois, bordel de merde !

\- Ah, Monsieur, ne demandez plus rien au pauvre Dobby ! sanglota l'elfe, les yeux exorbités. Il se prépare de sombres actions dans ce château et Harry Potter-Portgas ne doit plus s'y trouver lorsqu'elles se produiront. Retournez chez vous, Harry Potter-Portgas. Harry Potter-Portgas ne doit pas être mêlé à ça, Monsieur, c'est trop dangereux...

\- Donne-moi au moins une piste sur qui est responsable, qu'on puisse y mettre un terme !

\- Dobby ne peut rien dire, Monsieur, Dobby ne doit rien dire ! couina l'elfe. Rentrez chez vous, Harry Potter-Portgas, rentrez chez vous !

\- Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici ! répliqua Harry d'un ton féroce. Même s'il est un loup-garou, mon oncle est un moldu dans le château, il sera forcément une cible ! Et je ne parle même pas de mes amis qui viennent de familles non-magiques ! Et tu me demandes de les abandonner à leur sort, comme ça ?!

\- Harry Potter-Portgas risque sa propre vie pour ses amis ! gémit Dobby dans une sorte d'extase pitoyable. Il est si noble ! Si courageux ! Mais il doit sauver sa propre vie, il le faut, Harry Potter-Portgas ne doit pas...

Des bruits de pas provenant du couloir coupèrent la parole à Dobby, le laissant silencieux et avec des oreilles frémissantes.

\- Dobby doit partir ! souffla l'elfe, l'air terrifié.

Ce fut le seul avertissement avant que l'elfe disparaisse dans un craquement sonore, laissant la main du garçon se refermer sur le vide. Il se remit immédiatement dans son lit, ne désirant pas être surpris par l'infirmière en dehors de celui-ci. De sa main valide, il remonta la couverture, les yeux juste assez ouverts pour voir ce qu'il se passait, éteignant sa sphère de lumière.

Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle à reculons. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre et coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit, le tout d'un mauve assez ravageur. Il portait l'extrémité de ce qui semblait être une statue. Le professeur McGonagall apparut à son tour, portant l'autre bout de la statue qu'ils déposèrent sur un lit. Le professeur Newgate, sous sa forme de gros loup, ferma la marche pour se poster au pied du lit, sa queue s'agitant nerveusement.

Dumbledore murmura quelque chose à McGonagall qui quitta la pièce en passant devant le lit de Harry (qui faisait semblant de dormir). Un murmure de voix informa le garçon que le professeur de Métamorphose parlait à Pomfresh, et bientôt, les deux femmes revinrent, l'infirmière enfilant en marchant quelque chose par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota Madame Pomfresh en se penchant sur la statue.

\- Une nouvelle agression, répondit Dumbledore. Thatch l'a trouvé dans l'escalier.

\- Il y avait une grappe de raisins à côté de lui, dit le professeur McGonagall. Je pense qu'il voulait rendre visite à Portgas.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi. Quelqu'un avait été pétrifié à cause de lui ? Pourquoi ? Qui ?

Délicatement, histoire de ne pas se trahir, il repoussa assez sa couverture et souleva son visage pour mieux voir la statue dans le lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, tenant son appareil photo à bout de bras, Colin Crivey était plus que reconnaissable.

Pourquoi ce gosse ?

\- Pétrifié ? murmura Madame Pomfresh.

\- Oui, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Mais... je frissonne rien que d'y penser...

Thatch roula des yeux dans ses orbites en réponse à la remarque de sa collègue, alors qu'ils observaient tous longuement le petit photographe. Finalement, le directeur se pencha et parvint à extraire l'appareil photo des mains figées du blondinet. Colin avait-il eu le temps de prendre en photo son agresseur ?

Un jet de vapeur jaillit en sifflant de l'appareil photo et Harry sentit une odeur âcre de plastique brûlé. Cela lui donna la réponse et tua dans l'œuf la possibilité de retrouver le coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'une voix inquiète.

\- Cela signifie, que la Chambre des Secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois, répondit Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Le professeur McGonagall regarda Dumbledore avec de grands yeux ronds, alors que Thatch regardait avec intérêt le directeur, autant qu'on puisse en juger avec son apparence animale.

\- Mais Albus... qui...

\- La question n'est pas de savoir qui, répliqua Dumbledore, les yeux fixés sur Colin. Mais de savoir comment...

Thatch se détourna de Colin pour venir s'allonger au pied du lit de Harry. Le garçon avait bien noté la réponse de Dumbledore. Le _qui_ n'était pas important, seulement le _comment_. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une idée de qui était derrière tout ça, non ?

Bientôt, les autres professeurs s'en allèrent. On tenta de persuader le loup-garou d'en faire autant, mais un grognement et un claquement de mâchoire furent suffisant pour faire comprendre que l'homme ne voulait pas bouger et ne bougerait pas. Pour le coup, ils furent bientôt plus que tous les deux dans l'infirmerie.

\- **Ji-chan** ? murmura Harry.

Le silence lui répondit.

Bon, ce n'était apparemment pas le meilleur moment pour discuter.

Avec un soupir, l'enfant se remit sur le dos, sa main valide sous la nuque. Il allait en avoir des choses à raconter demain à sa mère, quand il l'appellerait.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le dimanche matin, la salle de l'infirmerie était baignée d'un soleil d'hiver étincelant. Ses os avaient repoussé, mais son bras était terriblement raide et douloureux, comme ankylosé. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que Thatch était parti, mais aussi qu'on avait tendu un rideau autour du lit de Colin pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait faire les curieux. Voyant qu'il était réveillé, Madame Pomfresh entra avec le plateau du petit déjeuner et commença à masser, plier, étirer son bras et ses doigts aux os tout neufs.

\- Tout est en ordre, dit-elle. Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu pourras t'en aller.

Le gamin grimaça en voyant le bacon dans son assiette et le repoussa de la fourchette pour manger le reste de son petit-déjeuner. Il s'habilla ensuite en vitesse et se hâta de sortir. Après tout, il avait un coup de fil à passer à sa mère. Hors de l'infirmerie, Drago, Luna, Hermione et Neville l'attendaient. Le D. manqua de tomber à la renverse quand la petite blondinette lui sauta dessus pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Merci pour le comité d'accueil, salua le brun en essayant de se défaire de la prise de Luna.

Il finit par renoncer et la laissa accrochée à son bras sous le rire de Hermione.

\- Tu as loupé la bêtise de Ronald, pointa Neville alors qu'ils allaient vers la sortie du château.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ou dit ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui a été pétrifié cette nuit, le petit Crivey avec son appareil photo, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et Weasley pense que je suis le coupable, parce que mon père était dans le cercle des intimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'en tant que son fils, je veux forcément une école pour des Sang-Purs, soupira Drago. Oublions juste que je suis ami avec Granger et Thomas et qu'ils m'ont permis de découvrir, avec ton aide Portgas, que le monde ne marche pas forcément comme le dit mon père et qu'il y a des tas de choses à découvrir derrière.

\- **Baka bakachi** , grommela Harry.

\- Et si c'était le Tranchesac Ongubulaire du ministre Fudge qui était derrière tout ça ? Tout le monde sait que Fudge cherche à se débarrasser de Dumbledore, proposa Luna.

Le groupe d'ami regarda Luna sans la comprendre alors que Drago essayait en vain de ne pas rire.

\- Pendant que Crivey se faisait attaquer, j'ai reçu une sympathique visite ! informa Harry pour changer de sujet.

Le sarcasme et l'agacement dans la voix du garçon inquiétèrent ses amis. Luna lui caressa même le dos dans l'espoir de le calmer, marmonnant sur quelques créatures inconnues.

\- L'elfe de maison de cet été a débarqué à l'infirmerie. Il s'en est pas arrêté à mon courrier, il a essayé de me faire rater le train, et en plus de ça, c'est lui qui a ensorcelé le cognard !

\- Pourquoi faire ? Son maître lui a demandé de te tuer ? s'étonna Neville.

\- Même pas ! Il veut m'éloigner de Poudlard pour ma sécurité à cause de cette affaire de Chambre des Secrets.

\- C'est assez drastique comme méthode, commenta Hermione avec une grimace.

\- Ce serait tout à fait le genre de Dobby, l'elfe de mon père, de faire ça. Mais après…

Drago s'arrêta de marcher en voyant que le D. s'était immobilisé. Le brun avait des yeux ronds et fixait le blond avec un étrange air qui faisait presque peur. Le groupe sur les marches menant au parc de l'école, était totalement immobile, tous tournés vers le mini Portgas silencieux.

\- Tu as dit que l'elfe de ton père s'appelait comment ? demanda lentement Harry.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce que quelqu'un interpella Harry avec un surnom bien particulier.

\- Heya **koneko-chan** !

Tournant la tête si vite que ses cervicales crièrent au meurtre, Harry vit sa mère venir vers lui à grandes enjambées dans un ensemble veste et pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête, remarquant aisément la forme d'une arme à feu sous sa veste noir. Pour qu'elle porte une tenue aussi correcte, mais avec des armes, elle devait revenir d'une mission de protection.

\- **Kaachan** ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna l'enfant.

\- J'étais dans l'escorte d'Elizabeth quand ton oncle m'a appelée pour me dire que tu as fini à l'infirmerie à cause d'une vilaine chute et d'un enseignant incompétent, expliqua la D. **Konnichiwa** les jeunes !

Luna avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés alors que les trois autres saluaient plus ou moins timidement ou familièrement la D.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un héliopathe ! Une femelle en plus de ça ! souffla avec ravissement la blondinette. Je sais que les mâles font partie de l'armée du Ministère de la Magie, mais jamais je n'aurais cru rencontrer une femelle à l'école !

Ace cligna des yeux avec perplexité et regarda son fils.

\- Lovegood, je sais pas ce qu'est un héliopathe, mais elle, c'est ma mère, pointa Harry à la blondinette.

\- Ils n'existent pas, tout simplement, pointa Hermione avec une moue pincée.

\- Si, ils existent ! La preuve, on en a une juste devant nous ! protesta la Serdaigle.

\- C'est une humaine, Lovegood !

\- Non, c'est un esprit du feu qui _occupe_ une enveloppe humaine ! Les mâles prennent généralement l'apparence de chevaux, mais les femelles sont des serpentins de flamme qui entrent dans un corps mort et l'occupent jusqu'à le calciner totalement de l'intérieur, ce qui peut prendre des décennies, si ce n'est des siècles !

\- STOP ! coupa l'adulte.

La dispute n'alla pas plus loin, tout le monde regardant Ace qui se massait les tempes.

\- Je suis désolée, les enfants, mais j'ai deux mots à toucher au directeur et pas toute la journée devant moi. Chaton, on y va.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais apprendre à ce vieux gnome et à cet incompétent qui lui sert d'enseignant, la définition de la Loi du Talion.

Harry pinça les lèvres et avec un petit signe de la main pour ses amis, il suivit sa mère sans s'attarder sur l'expression de Hermione qui laissait transparaitre son inquiétude. Il savait que si sa mère parlait de ça, c'était que ça puait pour quelqu'un. Il la connaissait par cœur la Loi du Talion. En silence, il suivit Ace, se concentrant exclusivement sur la main autour de ses épaules. Rapidement, le concierge débarqua pour leur gueuler après. Enfin plutôt, _essayer_ de les mettre dehors, mais de sa main libre, la pirate le saisit au visage, le bâillonnant au passage.

\- Tu vas aller chercher l'incompétent au sourire _Colgate_ qui sert de professeur de Défense à cette école, et lui dire de ramener ses fesses _fissa_ chez le dirlo. J'ai à faire avec Dumbledore autant qu'avec lui, justement. Si c'est compris, dégage.

Et elle le repoussa, reprenant l'ascension de Poudlard avec son fils.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Elle se décala immédiatement devant le duo mère-fils quand la femme donna le mot de passe. Thatch devait le lui avoir transmis.

\- /Tu me laisses parler, chaton, d'accord ?/ se fit confirmer Ace.

\- /Oui, maman./

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui les mena rapidement devant la porte du directeur. Ace ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte, passant devant avec un pas colérique.

\- Même si j'ai tendance à autoriser mes visiteurs à entrer avant qu'ils ne frappent, cela ne les dispense pas de cette action, pointa Dumbledore qui lisait de façon imperturbable son courrier, derrière son bureau directorial.

\- Si vous tenez absolument à devoir réparer cette porte, on peut la refaire.

La jeune femme désigna une chaise à son fils qui alla s'y asseoir en silence. La pirate alla ensuite planter ses deux poings sur le bureau, s'abaissant sur eux pour se mettre au niveau du vieil homme.

\- M'aurait-on menti en me disant que c'est une école, et surtout, l'endroit le mieux protégé de Grande-Bretagne ? Pourquoi faut-il que mon fils soit la cible incessante de tentatives de meurtres ?

\- C'est très fort de qualifier un simple incident de tentative de meurtre.

\- Oh ? Donc, le fait qu'une balle volante, bien trop semblable à un boulet de canon, _s'acharne_ sur mon fils, c'est un _simple incident_ ?

Elle s'avança au point que leur nez se touchaient presque.

\- J'ai l'air d'une putain, Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que vous essayez de m'enculer ? Je suis peut-être pas allée à l'école comme une gamine normale, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Alors, arrêtez de vous payer de ma tête ou cette fois, je vous brûle jusqu'à l'os.

\- J'apprécie très peu vos menaces, mademoiselle Portgas ! Et encore moins votre vocabulaire qui explique les rapports que je reçois sur la vulgarité de Harry !

\- Et j'apprécie _encore moins_ que mon enfant soit ainsi mis en danger ! Troll, assassin qui se fait passer pour un enseignant et maintenant, en plus d'un professeur qui n'a _aucune_ raison d'approcher mon fils, j'ai droit à un boulet de canon télécommandé ! Expliquez-moi en _quoi_ ce ne sont que de _simples incidents_ ?!

\- Vous êtes mal placée pour parler de danger quand vous élevez votre fils au milieu de la lie moldu anglaise !

Ace se redressa, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je suis pas ici pour lancer un débat philosophique, je vais juste vous dire que si vous faîtes allusion à mon bar, il est une zone neutre qui offre un refuge à ceux qui veulent tout oublier l'affaire de quelques instants. Et que ça apprend à Harry que pour pas finir comme eux, quand on a pas grand-chose au départ, il faut se battre avec tout ce qu'on a.

Oh ça, Harry l'avait bien apprise, cette leçon de vie. Sa mère le lui avait tellement rabâché que ça en était devenu une pierre angulaire de sa personnalité.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça. Je veux des explications sur pourquoi mon fils a été attaqué !

Voyant le directeur sur le point de repartir dans une tirade sur la façon dont il avait été élevé, le jeune sorcier intervint, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il allait dire n'arrangerait pas l'état de sa mère :

\- On m'a renversé.

Ace se tourna vivement vers son fils alors que Dumbledore fixait avec intensité le garçon. Mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère. Chaque mot qu'il prononça durci la teinte cendrée des prunelles de la femme pour les faire virer à l'argent meurtrier :

\- J'étais juste à l'entrée des escaliers, le cognard à mes trousses, quand quelqu'un a tendu sa jambe pour que je trébuche dessus. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé et que je me suis cassé le bras.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'accuser ses camarades, jeune homme. C'est même très grave ! gronda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

 _SBAM_!

La main d'Ace impacta avec le vieux bureau directorial, le faisant craquer sous la violence. Rapidement, des flammes grimpèrent le long de la manche de la femme. Son regard fit clairement comprendre au vieil homme qu'il avait tout intérêt à se la boucler, avant de rapporter son attention sur son fils.

\- Tu es certain que ce n'est pas un accident ?

\- La voie était libre et brusquement, je me prends les pieds dans une jambe, alors que presque tout le monde s'était levé sur son siège ou repoussé pour ne pas se recevoir le cognard dans la figure pour moi. N'essayez pas de me dire que ce sont mes amis et camarades de maison que j'accuse, parce qu'outre mes amis de mon année, y'a que les jumeaux qui me crachent pas sur le dos pour voir au-delà d'une couleur d'uniforme. Donc, ils ont tous les motifs du monde pour se débarrasser de moi.

Harry adressa son regard le plus noir à Dumbledore avec sa dernière remarque, avant de retourner à sa mère.

\- Bien. Je ne vois que deux options. Soit vous faîtes intervenir Bones pour ouvrir une enquête sur ce que je considère comme une tentative de meurtre, soit je mène l'enquête à ma manière et le coupable sera la seconde personne de cette école à qui j'apprendrai que je marche à la loi du Talion, annonça Ace.

\- Il s'agit d'une querelle estudiantine… dédramatisa Dumbledore.

\- QUI A FAILLI COUTER LA VIE A MON FILS !

Ace attrapa Dumbledore par le col et l'approcha de son visage pour lui grogner au nez :

\- Bougez vos fesses ou je pars avec mon enfant dès ce soir pour le Japon ! Tant pis pour la Reine et notre accord, je suis certaine que le gouvernement Nippon appréciera tout autant mes talents pour faire le nécessaire pour ma famille !

La D. se redressa de toute sa hauteur, laissant des marques de brûlures sur le tissu, toisant avec haine le directeur.

\- Je saurai si vous étouffez cette affaire, et vous n'aimerez pas ce que j'en ferai. Ah et puisque l'idiot qui a envoyé mon fils à l'infirmerie n'a pas le courage de me faire face, vous direz à ce _Lockhart_ qu'il a sur le dos une injonction de mise à distance. Qu'il s'approche de mon enfant, et je pourrais _légalement_ faire de sa vie un enfer ! Viens chaton, on s'en va. Je vais déjà commencer ton dossier pour le changement d'école.

Immédiatement, Harry sauta de sa chaise. Il avait surtout été spectateur, pour quelqu'un qui aurait assisté à l'entrevue, mais la réalité était qu'il était son garde-fou et il le savait. Elle n'avait craqué qu'une fois devant lui et avait juré de ne jamais recommencer en sa présence. En se concentrant sur ça, elle s'empêchait de commettre un meurtre, de se laisser aller aux flammes de la colère qui la rongeait. Et si ça pouvait lui faire éviter la prison et sauver leur famille, c'était un rôle que l'enfant endossait sans sourciller.

Ainsi, il prit la manche de sa mère, ignorant les flammes qui surent d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher. Le duo prit la direction de la sortie en silence, laissant comme trace de la menace les empreintes calcinées des mains et des chaussures de la mère de famille. Elle referma violemment la porte derrière eux, et au vu du bruit et des cris indignés, elle avait dû détacher quelques tableaux au passage. Le jeune sorcier ne s'en occupa pas. Il tira sa mère par la manche dans l'escalier, pour voir en bas que McGonagall les attendait, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude.

\- Il est toujours vivant, même si la tentation était forte. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mon fils, un endroit où je pourrais être tranquille avec lui, avant de partir ?

\- Mon bureau, proposa quelqu'un.

Le trio se retourna pour voir Thatch assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, appuyant son menton dans sa main.

\- Je venais aux nouvelles du gosse, puisqu'il a déguerpi de l'infirmerie avant mon retour, mais puisqu'il a l'air en un seul morceau, je me faisais du souci pour rien.

Il sauta de son siège improvisé et montra du bras le couloir.

\- Je peux vous conduire, si vous le désirez, Portgas-san.

\- Nan, ça c'était ma mère. Donnez-moi un instant, marmonna la D. en essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers McGonagall et pointa le pouce de sa main libre vers la gargouille qui avait repris sa place.

\- Je vais vous dire la même chose que je lui ai dit. Quelqu'un a fait chuter mon fils pendant qu'il essayait de sauver sa vie. Vous avez tout intérêt à trouver le coupable pour les deux incidents, ou c'est moi qui m'en charge. Et ça sera moche, sans compter que vous pourrez rayer mon fils de la liste des élèves de votre école, puisque nous irons au Japon.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, mademoiselle Portgas, assura McGonagall.

\- Oh mais je l'espère pour vous.

\- **Kaachan** , c'est bon, ils ont compris… apaisa de son mieux Harry.

\- Je fais une piqure de rappel ! A défaut de pouvoir faire les choses à ma manière !

\- On sait, ne t'en fait pas.

Il tira sa mère dans le sillage de son oncle, passant à proximité d'une directrice adjointe qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais y renonça visiblement, laissant le trio disparaître à l'angle du couloir dans le silence.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Thatch secoua un doigt dans son oreille, et en réponse, Harry sentit sa mère lui serrer légèrement la main dans sa poigne brûlante. Comprenant le message, l'enfant baissa la tête, ne pipant aucun mot. Ils passèrent tableaux et fantômes qui les dévisageaient, avant d'aller rapidement voir ailleurs devant le regard noir que leur adressa la D. Le gamin avait vu ce regard faire fuir des malabars pleins de cicatrices en se faisant dessus et en appelant leur mère de frousse. La réaction de ces sorciers, fantômes et peintures n'était pas surprenante.

Thatch ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer, avant de s'en aller en disant qu'il devait faire quelque chose dans les jardins de l'école.

Harry entra dans la pièce, suivi par sa mère qui referma la porte derrière eux. Elle prit immédiatement son enfant dans ses bras et relâcha son **Haoshoku**. L'enfant sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine et il resserra sa prise sur la taille fine de la femme qui le lui rendit bien.

\- /C'est bon, on ne nous espionne plus/ soupira Ace en revenant au japonais. /Les gens apprécient peu ce Haki. Où en sont tes blessures et raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ce château./

\- /Mes blessures vont bien, maman/ rassura Harry.

Cela n'empêcha pas sa mère de le scruter sous toutes ses coutures, notamment le bras qu'avait ensorcelé Lockhart pendant que son fils résumait l'affaire.

\- /Donc, c'est encore un coup de cet elfe ?/ se fit confirmer sa mère une fois qu'il lui eut tout raconté.

\- /Oui. Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas averti de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec tonton ?/

Ace cessa de vérifier que son fils avait tous ses cheveux pour le regarder avec perplexité.

\- /Je voulais son opinion, mais je pensais pas m'aventurer en terrain glissant. Si j'avais su, j'aurai pas abordé le sujet./

La femme eut un soupir et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises du bureau, attirant son fils à elle entre ses genoux. Elle lui prit ses mains, les caressant du pouce dans un geste apaisant.

\- /Parce que si je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire, tu aurais voulu des explications, explications que moi-même je n'aurais pas eu envie de te donner. Parce que même si tu es mon fils, t'en parler serait revenu à trahir la confiance de Thatch. Quand le monde est contre nous, parfois depuis bien avant notre naissance, la confiance est une denrée rare et précieuse qu'il faut protéger à tout prix. Lui demander l'autorisation de t'en parler, peu importe sa réponse, aurait ramené à la surface de mauvais souvenirs…/

\- /Il m'a dit que c'est là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Marco./

\- /Cela change quelque chose que j'aime un ancien esclave ? Un homme parti des bas-fonds qui a réussi à devenir le bras droit d'une légende de la piraterie ?/

\- /Je trouve ça assez exceptionnel comme ascension. T'as choisi un gars qui a du cran. Comme toi !/

Ace caressa en souriant la joue de son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras, lui murmurant son amour. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, laissant la chaleur naturelle de sa mère l'envelopper.

\- /Tu as appris autre chose d'intéressant ?/

\- /Je pense pouvoir trouver une piste sur le foyer dont ce Dobby est originaire, mais je suis pas encore certain. Je devrais être fixé d'ici Noël./

\- /Très bien, monsieur Portgas, je te laisse gérer, à une condition !/

Ace repoussa les épaules de son fils pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- /Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi, je ne le supporterais pas s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose./

\- /Tu as ma parole, maman. Ne… Tu vas vraiment enseigner la Loi du Talion à Lockhart ? Pour une blessure temporaire ?/

\- /Ooooh oui. On ne touche pas aux enfants. Et maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je vais pouvoir remettre en main propre l'injonction de mise à distance à ce bellâtre, puis te laisser à la bonne garde de ton oncle. Et merci de ne pas avoir pointé mon bluff du doigt pour l'école japonaise./

\- /Parce que ça en était ? /s'étonna le garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

\- /Et te séparer de tes amis ? Même si je préfèrerais te voir en sécurité, je m'en voudrais si je devais te faire ça./

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front avant d'y coller le sien en souriant.

\- /Je t'aime, mon chaton. Je veux une vie magnifique pour toi, alors, si je dois faire des concessions sur ma personnalité mère poule, ainsi soit-il./

\- /Moi aussi je t'aime, maman./

Ace embrassa son fils une dernière fois et se leva. Elle prit sur le bureau une enveloppe qu'elle glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit dans le couloir.

\- /Présente mes excuses à tes amis de ma part et prend soin de toi,/ sourit Ace.

\- /Je peux pas te voir faire peur à Lockhart ?/

\- /Nop !/

Harry eut une moue boudeuse mais s'en alla les épaules basses sans chercher à argumenter.

.

* * *

.

Le lundi matin, on avait deux sujets de discussions dans les couloirs. Avec les rumeurs et les soupçons de l'infâme moulin à ragot de Poudlard.

Le premier sujet de discussion était le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart qui rasait les murs, sursautait dès qu'on lui parlait et filait dans l'autre sens en hurlant comme une fillette dès que Harry se trouvait dans le même couloir que lui. L'enseignant avait l'air d'avoir tellement peur qu'il commençait à montrer les signes imminents d'une crise de nerfs. On spéculait, que ce soit chez les enseignants ou chez les élèves, sur les raisons de sa frousse (on alla jusqu'à accuser Harry d'être un puissant mage noir, tellement dangereux qu'il était capable de foutre la trouille à un homme du talent de Lockhart). A côté, eh bien, on pariait sur le temps qu'il faudrait avant que l'homme abandonne son poste ou meurt de trouille. Le petit D. s'était improvisé bookmaker et prenait tous les paris sur lesquels il pouvait mettre la main, tout en ayant recommandé aux jumeaux Weasley de parier jusqu'au mois de juin, en remerciement pour leur aide avec le cognard. Connaissant sa mère, il pouvait se douter, avec les symptômes du bellâtre, de combien de temps il arriverait à tenir sous le poids de la menace de Portgas D. Ace. Surtout quand elle parlait de la Loi du Talion. Parce que dans ce cas-là, elle était toujours très claire : « La sagesse populaire dit de ne pas faire à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse. Pourquoi ? Parce que derrière, il y a cette chose barbare dont je suis une fervente adepte qu'on nomme la Loi du Talion ». Et Hiken qui dit ça avec un sourire de huit kilomètre, y'a de quoi avoir la frousse.

L'autre sujet de conversation, c'était la pétrification de Colin Crivey. Avant, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui le connaissait. Après l'incident, son nom, sa description, sa vie de famille et même la couleur de ses chaussettes avaient fait six fois et demi le tour du château. Les rumeurs et les soupçons se multipliaient et les élèves de première année ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupe, par peur d'être attaqués s'ils s'aventuraient seuls dans le château. Thatch avait tendance à rire jaune en parlant de troupeau de Tontatta, référence que seule Luna comprit, puisqu'elle alla voir le professeur en personne pour lui dire de bien vouloir retirer son commentaire, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _si petit_ que ça.

Bien entendu, l'attaque eut d'autres conséquences. Par exemple, la frangine des jumeaux se mettait à côté de Colin en Sortilège qui était en commun avec les Poufsouffle, facile de comprendre donc pourquoi l'attaque la bouleversa. A leur façon, les jumeaux tentèrent de lui rendre sa bonne humeur, mais ce fut malheureusement un échec. On ne peut pas réussir à tous les coups.

Autre conséquence, l'apparition du commerce de l'attrape nigaud. Harry avait appris l'expression quand il avait sept ans, quand sa mère lui avait raconté une de ses aventures dans un pays ressemblant à l'Égypte, où un idiot avait voulu lui refourguer une pomme peinte en or, qui rendait soi-disant immortel. Il y avait toujours des idiots pour croire à ces sornettes. Et ici, c'était la même chose. On avait un trafic en tout genre de talismans, amulettes et autres gris-gris. Le marché noir de l'école devait être ultra bien organisé pour que les professeurs ne remarquent rien. Ou alors, ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. Le petit Portgas avait été tenté d'y mettre son nez, mais quand il vit Neville compter son argent pour s'acheter ce genre de cochonneries, soi-disant parce qu'il était presque un cracmol… Eh bien, disons que monsieur Londubat se vit confisquer son porte-monnaie et se retrouva avec une belle bosse sur le crâne. Il avait du talent et de la puissance, il suffisait juste qu'il cesse de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ce fut durant la deuxième semaine de décembre que McGonagall fit la liste des élèves pour resteraient à l'école, et Harry alla pousser une beuglante bien sonnante chez le directeur quand l'enseignante lui apprit qu'il avait été inscrit d'office. Il n'en était pas question, le D. voulait rentrer chez lui durant les vacances !

C'est en sortant de son coup de gueule chez Dumbledore qu'il croisa Drago un peu par hasard qui se rendait à la bibliothèque.

\- Malefoy, je peux te toucher un mot en privé ? demanda Harry en lui coupant la route.

Le blond recula, à la fois irrité et perplexe.

\- Fais vite, Portgas, j'ai un devoir à boucler.

\- C'est important. Très important, assura Harry.

\- Plus important que mes devoirs ?

\- C'est en lien avec le cognard fou.

Drago cessa de faire de l'esprit et fronça les sourcils.

Harry lui fit signe de le suivre d'un geste de la tête et les deux garçons allèrent rejoindre une fenêtre. Le D. laissa tomber son sac par terre et rangea ses mains dans ses poches arrières, scrutant les moindres réactions à venir de son ami.

\- Un elfe de maison est venu chez moi, cet été. Il avait pour espoir de m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Tu nous l'as déjà raconté, ça, Portgas.

\- Et ce même elfe a plus ou moins essayé de le tuer pour que je quitte l'école, afin d'être en sécurité. Comment ? En ensorcelant un cognard.

\- Tu radotes, va consulter, et j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai le nom de l'elfe en question. Un certain _Dobby_.

Toute remarque qu'avait eu à l'esprit Drago s'évanouit immédiatement, le laissant aussi muet qu'une carpe.

\- Exact. _Ton_ elfe de maison. Alors, quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ? demanda tranquillement et paisiblement Harry.


	18. C'est l'heure du Du-du-du-duel !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Il fait beau dehors. Mais on est confiné. Alors, quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre de l'Underground pour remonter le moral de tout le monde. Et il est temps de conclure le trimestre ! Merci à Mai96 d'avoir accepté de donner un petit coup d'accélérateur au chapitre pour en finir la correction pour cette semaine. Je propose un envoie massif de cookies en remerciement !**

 **Alors, on est bon ?**

 **Let's go !**

 **Saphis3 :** Faut pas la dévorer comme ça, ou elle va rester sur l'estomac.

 **Dragonnotte :** Comme dit l'adage, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeront. Donc, c'est en écrivant que mon style a fait des progrès. Mais merci de l'avoir remarqué, ça fait très plaisir !/ Pour l'inspiration, t'as le feu vert, une petite mention et je serais heureuse.

 **Mizu Fullbuster :** Dobby est sur une mauvaise pente, c'est vrai. Prions pour son âme. Et offrons-lui une urne pour ses cendres./Chaque chose en son temps pour Lockhart. Il aura droit à la punition. On parle d'adepte de la Loi du Talion, tout de même.

 **Mai96 :** Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ce coup-là, et ça va revenir :3 / C'est une forme de "justice" qui leur va bien et qu'ils peuvent accepter et comprendre de A à Z, sans que ce soit alambiqué. / Merci, merci ^^

 **Rose-Eliade :** Nous y sommes.

 **Lun'Art :** Tu as perdu ton titre de procrastinatrice en chef juste pour moi ? Je suis touchée !/ Bah, ce sont des gros chapitres, donc, normal qu'il y ait beaucoup d'informations dedans . /Sans le Poussos, Lockhart serait mort. Est-ce que j'aime le personnage ? Pas du tout ! Est-ce que je suis sadique ? Vu que tu es une lectrice de longue date, tu as déjà la réponse/ Du tout, je n'ai rien inventé. Tu la connais, toi aussi, juste sous la forme du "Œil pour œil, dent pour dent"/ Dobby... on verra plus tard. /L'incident avec Colin a aussi son importance, même si on reste sur le scénario d'origine. / Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'ils auront une discussion houleuse, c'est deux-là. Et c'est le chaton, Ace va pas repousser la visite ! Elle va rappliquer fissa !/ Le Tranchesac Ongubulaire est mentionné une fois en passant en ayant un rapport avec Fudge, d'après Luna, donc, oui, elle est présente dans la saga des livres./ Moi aussi je t'adore beaucoup ! Parce que j'aime chaque personne qui me fait vivre un instant de pur bonheur par les reviews !

 **GaiaCross :** On découvre toujours un peu plus le nombre effroyable de boutons sur lesquels il ne faut pas appuyer pour ne pas mettre Ace en colère. Et donc, ne pas déclencher ses flammes. Dumbledore peut apprendre la leçon, mais il finira toujours par mettre le doigt là où il ne faut pas./J'ai un argument imparable pour ça, tu peux me croire !.

 **Sur ce, très bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Ah, et surtout ! BORDEL DE MERDE, FAÎTES PAS LES CONS ET RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS !**

.

* * *

.

Le jeudi après-midi suivant apporta une grosse surprise durant le cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards, dans le plus grand cachot du château. Le cours ne commença pas de la façon habituelle. Normalement, ils auraient dû travailler sur une potion d'Enflure au milieu des vapeurs fétides des chaudrons et des remarques acerbes de Rogue. Et Neville aurait certainement apprécié une bonne douche de critiques plutôt que la surprise que leur réserva leur enseignant.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire une leçon de vie, jeunes gens. Une leçon que quelques-uns d'entre vous ont comprise. Ce qui fait que je me dois de retirer pour certains d'entre vous la mention de cornichons incapables.

Dans un petit coin de sa tête, se rappelant qu'il avait été surnommé pendant un bon bout de temps « Cornichon » l'an dernier, Harry se demanda s'il devait se sentir visé.

\- Veuillez sortir de quoi prendre des notes et je veux Londubat au tableau.

Neville sembla se liquéfier sur place à la simple idée de se retrouver debout devant toute la classe. Et l'attention de tout le monde ne l'arrangeait pas. Avec une main encourageante, Hermione (qui faisait équipe avec lui pendant que Harry était avec Dean) aida le garçon timide à se lever, le poussant gentiment vers le tableau.

Rogue fit apparaître sur l'ardoise une liste de noms bizarres avant de croiser les bras.

\- Bien, le professeur Chourave ventant votre amour et vos connaissances en botanique, je pense que vous serez capable de reconnaître ces noms, si ce n'est tous, au minimum la moitié. Je veux donc que vous m'en parliez et en usant de logique, me dire dans quelle genre de potion vous les verriez ensemble.

Pendant un instant, Neville resta figé sur place. On aurait pu croire que le monstre de la Chambre avait fait de lui sa nouvelle victime tellement il était pâle et immobile. Drago, le plus proche, roula des yeux et lui jeta une boulette de papier dans les jambes pour le réveiller. Rogue ne prit pas la peine d'intervenir, et de toute façon, le garçon commença à parler : d'abord d'une voix tremblante et faible, avant de prendre en assurance et passion, parlant des plantes et de leurs propriétés. La majorité des Serpentard resta bouche béante devant le discours du timide Gryffondor totalement transfiguré. Le groupe d'étude échangea un sourire en prenant des notes, leur tableau d'équivalence sous le coude pour le compléter au besoin.

Finalement, Neville conclut son discours en disant que les plantes au tableau, ainsi combinées, devaient entrer en composition d'une potion médicale.

\- Je dirais le Poussos, pronostiqua Neville. C'est la seule qui touche au squelette que je connaisse.

\- Dix points à Gryffondor, même si la réponse n'est pas tout à fait exacte. Ceci est une variante utilisée pour les vertèbres.

Sans s'occuper des expressions choquées de ses camarades devant le miracle (Rogue venait de donner des points à un Gryffondor ?! Le monde touchait à sa fin !), Neville se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau pour observer la liste et demander :

\- C'est pour ça que trois des racines utilisées sont connues pour leur effet apaisant et restaurateur sur le système nerveux ?

\- Cinq points de plus. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Rogue se tourna vers la classe, voyant d'un simple coup d'œil qui avait suivi l'intervention, par les mines ébahies devant le second miracle de ce cours de potion.

\- Eh bien, je vois que peu d'entre vous ont pris des notes. C'est bien dommage, parce que ça sera le sujet de votre prochain devoir.

L'enseignant écrivit le nom de la potion au tableau.

\- Je veux la recette complète et un commentaire sur les ingrédients. Et je ne veux pas que vous demandiez de l'aide à Londubat, ça vous apprendra à ne pas suivre. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin.

Panique à bord pour le reste de la classe qui se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Hermione nota frénétiquement le devoir à faire avant de lever la main, qu'elle rebaissa immédiatement en grimaçant, suite au craquement de son épaule à cause de la violence de son geste.

\- Cela vous apprendra, Miss Granger. Vous aviez quitté la catégorie des cornichons, vous tenez absolument à y retourner en demandant des précisions sur le travail à faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas à ce sujet, professeur. Vous aviez dit que vous alliez nous faire une leçon de vie, qui avait _déjà_ été comprise par certains, mais pour l'instant, il n'est question que de potion et botanique.

\- Si vous vouliez bien vous taire plus de cinq minutes, Miss Granger, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de poser votre question stupide.

Hermione ferma la bouche, rouge d'embarras.

\- Bien, monsieur Portgas. Une des Ex-Tête de Cornichon de cette classe…

Tête de Cornichon et _Ex-_ Tête de Cornichon était aussi insultant l'un que l'autre dans la tête du D. qui soupira silencieusement, attendant sa sentence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à côté de votre cahier sur lequel vous prenez obstinément vos notes ?

Les Serpentard eurent un rire, s'attendant à le voir se prendre une belle remontée de bretelle, mais le jeune les ignora, se contentant de tendre les feuilles de son tableau d'équivalence au professeur.

\- J'ai profité de l'intervention de Neville pour compléter mon tableau, professeur. Il est le meilleur du groupe quand il est question de Botanique.

Rogue prit les feuilles, les regarda et hocha la tête avant de les lui rendre.

\- Vérifiez entre vous que tous les tableaux soient corrects, je n'ai pas le temps de tous les faire. Le vôtre est bon, en tout cas.

C'est tout ? Il n'aurait pas pu lui demander de rester après les cours pour ça ?

\- C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette idée, je ne me trompe pas ?

Où voulait en venir le professeur ?

\- C'est bien moi, avec Hermione, confirma avec perplexité le D.

\- Et l'idée est venue d'où ?

\- Elle est d'origine non-magique. C'est un peu comme la table des éléments en physique et chimie. Ma mère travaille dessus quand elle a un trou, elle cherche de nouvelles idées pour ses dons en se basant dessus.

Harry serra les poings en entendant les rires des verts et argents sur la mention d'une idée moldue.

\- Quel est la spécialité de votre mère, jeune homme ? continua Rogue en ignorant les rires.

\- La Pyrotechnique. Elle est le feu à l'état pur.

\- Et est-ce que ça lui a été utile ses recherches, ces connaissances non-magiques ?

\- Elle a découvert qu'en se concentrant, elle pouvait changer l'équivalent d'une flaque d'eau en flamme.

\- C'est impossible ! C'est deux éléments opposés ! protesta Parkinson.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'intéresses pas à ce qu'il y a au-delà de ton nez que tu dois me traiter de menteur pour autant ! riposta Harry en se tournant vers elle.

\- Le tout est une question de réagencement des molécules d'hydrogène et d'oxygène… commença Hermione d'un air pensif avant de se taire en voyant l'attention de la classe sur elle.

\- Merci pour vos réponses. Une dernière question… d'où l'idée lui ait venu de changer l'eau en feu ? demanda Rogue.

Harry baissa la tête en répondant, faisant que personne ne compris ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Plus fort, monsieur Portgas.

\- D'un personnage de manga. Roy Mustang de _Full Metal Alchemist._

\- _Parfait_.

Rogue alla se remettre devant le tableau, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

\- Je présume que vous n'avez toujours pas compris où je veux en venir, je vais donc le traduire. _L'esprit d'initiative_. Au lieu de faire les parfaits moutons et d'attendre que ça leur tombe tout cuit dans l'assiette, quelques-uns ont eu l'idée d'organiser logiquement les ingrédients dans un tableau, pour dire à quoi ils servent et comment ils peuvent réagir entre eux. Chose que des auteurs de manuels de potions ne font même pas. J'en veux pour preuve le manuel qui était en usage durant ma scolarité.

L'homme sombre repoussa sa robe derrière ses jambes alors qu'il allait s'appuyer sur le bureau, fixant la classe avec un air dur.

\- Viendra un jour où il faudra que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller par vous-même. Sans personne pour vous dire quoi faire et comment. C'est ce qui s'appelle la vie adulte. Il vaut donc mieux que vous appreniez dès aujourd'hui à réfléchir à vos actes, à leurs conséquences et avoir l'initiative d'agir, plutôt que de rester les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire. Ce genre de comportement vous coutera vos examens, un poste, voire votre vie. Commencez dès aujourd'hui, parce que vous avez encore des adultes capables de vous aider si vous êtes en difficulté. Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous aurez à votre disposition plus tard. Et peu importe si l'idée de base vient d'une source qui peut sembler ridicule, l'important est d'agir et de tenter sa chance. Et pour répondre à votre commentaire, Miss Parkinson, ayant déjà vu les pouvoirs de la mère de votre camarade à l'œuvre, je suis enclin à croire qu'une telle chose est possible. Vous croyez qu'on fait quoi dans le Département des Mystères, au ministère, si ce n'est des expérimentations de ce genre ?

Pansy baissa piteusement la tête, ainsi remise à sa place par son directeur de maison devant ses camarades.

\- Généralement, je laisse passer ce genre de comportement de la part de mes élèves, parce que vous êtes dotés, plus que certains, d'un esprit d'analyse qui vous permet d'avoir des initiatives intelligentes et avec moindres risques. Cependant, chaque année, je vois des jeunes de plus en plus stupides qui parle sans réfléchir, qui mettent à mal la réputation de Serpentard. Vous agissez aussi stupidement que les Gryffondor, à quelques exceptions. Et à côté, la génération devant moi de la maison de la bravoure, du courage, à l'esprit chevaleresque, se montre étrangement plus prometteuse par rapport à ses aînés à l'esprit tellement étriqué que ça en ait d'une triste dangerosité. Ceux qui sont connus pour foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir avant d'agir commence à penser par eux-mêmes. Il serait donc temps que les irréductibles têtes dures coincées dans l'ancien temps se mettent à la page et apprennent des autres.

Harry sentit Rogue effleurer son esprit et il ramena à la surface une scène banale de sa petite enfance dans laquelle sa mère cherchait à colmater une fuite du toit de leur squatte, ramenant en arrière le reste de ses souvenirs et pensées. Il ne laisserait rien remonter à Rogue et à Dumbledore. Inutile de chercher à le prendre par surprise.

\- Tôt ou tard, vous apprendrez que les apparences peuvent tromper, surtout dans un monde comme le nôtre, avec ses merveilles et ses monstruosités. Apprenez à aller au-delà des idées reçues et à vous faire vos opinions vous-mêmes. J'espère que vous vous souviendrez tous de ma leçon de vie d'aujourd'hui. Nous allons donc nous attaquer à la potion d'Enflure.

Le maître de potion détourna son regard de celui de Harry et attaqua enfin son cours.

.

* * *

.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry, Neville, Dean, Parvati et Hermione traversaient le hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils virent un groupe d'élèves rassemblés autour du tableau d'affichage. Un morceau de parchemin venait juste d'y être épinglé. Seamus, visiblement surexcité, leur fit signe d'approcher.

\- Ils ont ouvert un club de duel ! annonça l'irlandais. Première séance ce soir ! Apprendre à se battre en duel, ça peut être utile par les temps qui courent...

\- Se battre en duel ? répéta Parvati d'un air dubitatif.

\- A moins que le monstre de Serpentard possède des mains comme celles des humains, le duel, c'est pas conseillé, remarqua Dean.

Hermione allait lui dire la façon dont on désignait le type de main en question quand quelqu'un la devança :

\- On parle de main avec pouce opposable qui permet de former une pince pour saisir et tenir des objets. Essaye de prendre ta baguette sans utiliser tes pouces et tu vas bien rire.

Les jeunes se retournèrent pour voir Thatch se tenant derrière eux, chassant de la neige de son blouson, une petite Luna profitant du chemin formé par l'imposant enseignant pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais dit que des cours de duel, c'est toujours bon à prendre… leur dit le loup-garou.

\- Mais… ? interrogea Harry.

Le sourire de son oncle était quelque part entre le blasé et l'hilarité.

\- Disons qu'un petit paquet de pop-corn ne serait pas de trop si vous y allez. Ça sera comique. _Épiquement_ comique. J'y vais juste pour ça. Passez une bonne soirée les jeunes.

Et il les laissa entre eux.

\- Vous allez y aller ? demanda Luna.

\- D'un côté, vu ce qu'il en raconte, je me dis que j'ai mieux à foutre, mais de l'autre… avoua Harry.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, on a bien besoin de rire, pointa Neville.

\- Si ce n'était pas du sérieux, pourquoi ils auraient autorisé ce club ? s'enquit Hermione en mâchonnant une de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle se mettait à tresser les cheveux de Luna afin de s'occuper les mains.

La petite Serdaigle ne protesta pas devant cette séance de coiffure improvisée, se contentant de sourire d'un air rêveur et absent.

\- Je suis désolé de poser la question, mais tes parents ont mis quoi dans ton biberon pour que tu tires en permanence cette tête d'allumée, Lovegood ? demanda Drago en rejoignant le groupe avec Blaise et Théo.

\- Eh bien, comme je faisais ma difficile pour me nourrir, tout bébé, papa m'a fait tester un cocktail moldu dont on ventait les effets. Depuis, je suis comme ça, sourit la petite blonde.

Les Serpentard levèrent un élégant sourcil à cette admission, mais Hermione voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait comme « cocktail ».

\- Oh, eh bien, je crois que c'est du fisstech dissous dans du skooma.

Harry resta interdit, ne sachant pas _du tout_ de quoi parlait la blondinette alors que Miss-Je-sais-tout avait la mâchoire pendante.

\- C'est mauvais ? demanda Neville devant le silence de ses amis.

\- Je sais même pas ce que c'est ces machins, avoua le D.

\- J'ai lut la mention de fisstech dans la littérature fantastique. Je te prêterais ma série, si tu veux, ça devrait te plaire, Harry, lui dit Hermione.

Dean, lui, luttait pour ne pas rire.

\- Portgas, tu vis à quel siècle !? se moqua le garçon à la peau sombre. Avec le pognon qu'a ta mère, tu devrais avoir un ordinateur et avoir ainsi les réponses ! Bravo Lovegood, j'approuve les références !

Avec un grand sourire, le jeune Thomas leva un pouce vers la blondinette très fière d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que j'ai un ordinateur quand on a _même pas_ la télévision pour les informations, bougonna le D. M'man dit qu'elle entend assez de conneries dehors, pas la peine de les faire entrer dans la maison. Maintenant, éclaire la lanterne de tout le monde.

\- Le fisstech, comme Hermione l'a dit, on le trouve dans la littérature fantastique de la série du _Witcher_. Poudre blanche a sniffer. Drogue, expliqua Dean.

\- Oh.

\- Le skooma, c'est présent dans un jeu vidéo sorti tout récemment. Distillé à partir du sucre-lune, c'est une drogue liquide.

Harry regarda longuement Dean qui se moquait de lui, puis Luna qui riait elle aussi.

\- Tu demanderas à ton père son dealer et les tarifs, parce que j'en veux bien un peu pour ma mère.

Théodore regarda le reste de ses camarades.

\- Vous avez compris quelque chose ?

\- Du tout. Ils parlent un langage extra-terrestre, lui dit Blaise.

\- Vous pouvez nous faire une traduction ? s'enquit Neville avec un pauvre sourire.

Luna se contenta de continuer de rire avec Dean, laissant à Hermione le rôle de faire l'interprète :

\- Le terme de drogue, ça vous parle ?

\- Du tout, lui répondirent en cœur les Sang-Purs.

\- Vous me facilitez pas la tâche, les garçons.

\- On sait, assurèrent avec un sérieux moqueur les quatre garçons.

\- Donc ! reprit la demoiselle. Il est question de substances, de potions, liquide pour l'une et solide pour l'autre, qui en échange de sensation de bien-être et de plaisir temporaire et artificielle, deviennent rapidement plus ou moins addictives, en plus d'être dangereuses sur le corps.

\- Tu aurais pu nous dire « potions addictives » et on aurait compris, lui dit d'un air narquois Théo.

Hermione cessa de tresser les cheveux de Luna en plissant les yeux. Elle tira sa baguette magique, menaçant avec les trois Serpentard qui se moquaient d'elle.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Si à trois, vous avez pas disparu, je vous rends chauves !

Les trois garçons prirent la fuite, poursuivis par la lionne en colère qu'était la demoiselle.

\- Faut pas lui en vouloir, ils l'ont cherchée et elle a ses... enfin, des soucis de filles, expliqua Parvati. Je vais essayer de la calmer.

Et elle partit à la poursuite de son amie.

Pour le coup, Dean avait cessé de rire et avait tellement pâli qu'il faisait concurrence aux fantômes, un exploit avec son teint de peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Neville.

\- Je viens d'imager la mère de Portgas pendant une de ses périodes.

Un frisson dramatique lui remonta l'échine. Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Généralement, tout le monde marchait sur des œufs avec sa mère durant ces moments-là, même son oncle, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle agissait différemment. Elle avait l'air plus fatiguée, mais rien de plus. Pas de coup de colère ou autre.

Il attrapa la plume à côté de l'annonce et inscrivit son nom.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il était son chaton qu'il était épargné par le désastre.

.

* * *

.

Le groupe se retrouva à huit heures ce soir-là, après le dîner. Ils avaient dû sortir de la Grande Salle pour que tout soit prêt pour le club, mais ils purent rapidement y ré-entrer. Ils virent que les longues tables avaient disparu et une estrade dorée avait été installée contre le mur, éclairée par des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. Sous le plafond qu'on aurait dit tendu de velours noir, la quasi-totalité des élèves s'était rassemblée, la baguette à la main et l'air surexcité.

\- Je me demande qui va être le prof, dit Hermione. Quelqu'un m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel quand il était jeune. Ce sera peut-être lui.

\- Si on en croit ce qu'à dit le professeur Newgate, je doute que ce soit lui, pointa Thomas.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas... commença Harry, mais il s'interrompit dans un grognement.

L'univers se foutait de lui. Il voyait parfaitement le Destin rire sur son dos.

Gilderoy Lockhart venait d'apparaître sur l'estrade, élégamment vêtu d'une robe violette, et accompagné de Rogue habillé de noir, comme à son habitude. Avec les manches larges et la coupe bizarre de sa robe, Lockhart n'avait pas la panoplie pour un duel, alors que Rogue avait déjà une tenue plus proche du corps qui ne devait pas gêner ses mouvements, sans compter les boutons de sa robe qu'il avait ouvert sous la ceinture pour dévoiler un pantalon à pince noir. Lui, il était prêt pour un duel !

Lockhart agita la main pour demander le silence, faisant bouger ses longues et larges manches en tous sens.

\- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait !

\- Malheureusement, on te voit et on t'entend trop bien, grommela Neville pour se faire rabrouer par les jumelles Patil et Hermione.

Susan et Hannah se contentèrent d'une discrète toux diplomatique, pendant que le reste de la bande gardait intelligemment le silence. Lockhart, n'ayant rien perçu de tout ceci, continua son discours :

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres.

\- Personne n'a pas vu la publicité gratos, marmonna Harry.

\- De toute façon, outre toi, tout le monde a dû les acheter ces livres, grommela Blaise en croisant ses bras d'un air buté.

Un mauvais sourire étira les lèvres de Drago qui éleva la voix :

\- Est-ce que l'on va apprendre à se défendre contre les moldus avec un très bon crochet du droit comme le professeur Newgate ?

Alors que Lockhart clignait des yeux devant la question, Rogue esquissa un sourire moqueur. Le grand rire de Thatch permit de comprendre que lui aussi été venu. En se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Harry parvint à voir son oncle un peu plus loin, assis sur le dossier d'une chaise… un paquet de pop-corn entre les mains.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me défendre, j'aurais fait très mal à mon cher collègue, et c'est mal venu de faire de la magie sur quelqu'un qui n'en a pas, se défendit Lokchart.

\- Alors, on va apprendre à ne pas se manger des tables ? demanda un des jumeaux Weasley un peu plus loin.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- A moins d'avoir mes réflexes ou ceux de mon frère aîné, voire de mon père adoptif, tu ne peux pas éviter de te manger une table quand tu as mis une femme en colère, répondit Thatch.

Et il grignota une petite poignée de son pop-corn.

\- Peu importe, ce sont des incidents, de simples malentendus, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça ! enchaîna rapidement et nerveusement Lockhart. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

\- Ce serait bien s'ils arrivaient à s'entre-tuer, murmura Ronald un peu plus loin devant eux.

Rogue pouvait être correct quand tu lui montrais du respect et que tu prouvais être travailleur. Mais une chose était certaine, vu le frisson de certains devant le rictus de Rogue, le fait que Lockhart conserve son sourire _Colgate_ relevait de l'exploit. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient déjà la tête de quelqu'un prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Lockhart et Rogue se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains tandis que Rogue se contentait d'un signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées.

\- Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, dit Lockhart à la foule des spectateurs silencieux. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire.

Vu la façon dont Rogue montra des dents, ça le démangeait pas mal de tuer Lockhart.

\- Un... Deux... Trois... compta Lockhart.

Tous deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule.

Et Rogue montra clairement que lui, il n'était pas ici pour rigoler :

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté hors de l'estrade contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et s'affala par terre. Les garçons applaudirent bruyamment alors que les filles avaient l'air mal devant la situation.

\- Lockhart doit faire quatre-vingt kilos, si ce n'est plus, avec tout ce tissu ! souffla Harry d'un air ébahi. S'il y avait pas eu ce mur, il aurait volé encore plus loin ! Le professeur Rogue doit être puissant pour parvenir à ce résultat !

\- L'Expelliarmus est un sortilège de base que même à notre niveau, on peut apprendre, expliqua Susan avec un certain ébahissement. Le professeur Rogue a dû mettre beaucoup de magie derrière, et vu qu'il n'est même pas essoufflé après ça, il doit être très puissant.

Lockhart se releva tant bien que mal. Son chapeau était tombé par terre et ses cheveux ondulés s'étaient dressés sur sa tête.

\- Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'agit là d'un Sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette…

Une main se leva à proximité de l'estrade, brandissant à bout de bras une baguette magique.

\- Ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown.

Le blond reprit son bien et continua son discours :

\- C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

Rogue lui lança un regard assassin alors que Drago marmonnait un _Logorrhée chiatique_ qui lui valut une claque sur le bras de la part de Hermione.

\- Professeur Newgate, j'aimerais que vous montriez à ces enfants qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, demanda Rogue.

Thatch lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

\- Les elfes vont râler pour les dégâts.

\- Je ferai le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas, assura Rogue. Une simple démonstration.

Le loup-garou sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant de se lever de sa chaise.

\- Garde-moi ça, demanda-t-il à un garçon de Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas.

L'étudiant se retrouva avec le paquet de pop-corn de Thatch dans les bras alors que le reste des élèves se poussaient pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'estrade. Ignorant les marches, le pirate se hissa aisément sur un bout, alors que Rogue poussait sans ménagement Lockhart hors du chemin.

\- Le professeur Newgate va finir à l'infirmerie, s'inquiéta Neville.

\- Tu veux parier ? demanda Harry.

Alors que Rogue s'inclinait avec _respect_ envers son collègue, Thatch fit une salutation les mains jointes avant de se mettre en garde. En un tour de main, une dague tomba de l'intérieur de sa manche à la surprise générale de tout le monde. Il la fit tourner un instant dans sa main avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise, la lame en parallèle à son poignet. La présence de l'arme fit taire les élèves. Qui s'était attendu à voir une arme blanche dans la manche de leur enseignant ? Quelques élèves eurent néanmoins un rire. Comme si une simple lame pouvait sauver un vulgaire moldu devant un sorcier.

\- Quelqu'un pour faire le décompte ? demanda Thatch alors que lui et Rogue ignoraient allègrement Lockhart qui essayait de ramener l'attention sur lui.

Quelqu'un leva une main pour faire le décompte, avant de l'abaisser.

Encore une fois, Rogue attaqua avec le désarmement.

Sauf qu'en face, ce n'était plus Lockhart.

Thatch bougea de façon infime, laissant l'éclair passer au large. Avec un sourire mauvais, il fonça vers son adversaire qui lui jeta divers sortilèges pour le repousser et l'incapacité. Mais le pirate arrivait à les éviter, voir les dévier vers le plafond avec le plat de son arme, finissant par arriver rapidement au contact. Avec la vivacité d'un serpent, il lui attrapa sa main avec la baguette et la tordit si violemment que Rogue ne pu que son ame lâcher, avant que son bras ne finisse dans son dos.

Le combat était fini.

Le pirate était derrière le sorcier, même pas essoufflé, l'immobilisant d'une clef au bras, son arme contre la gorge de sa proie.

Luna fut la première à applaudir, félicitant le professeur Rogue de s'être aussi bien défendu. D'autres applaudir à leur tour, stupéfaits d'avoir vu un simple moldu, même si un loup-garou, parvenir avec facilité à immobiliser un sorcier adulte confirmé. Surtout un enseignant, parce que Lockhart mis à part, le corps enseignant n'était pas des incompétents en magie.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et la dague disparut de nouveau dans la manche, permettant aux adversaires de se serrer la main. Thatch alla rejoindre son coin de l'estrade pour descendre, avant de s'arrêter devant les marches.

\- Severus. Baisse-toi.

L'homme sombre s'exécuta sans discuter et bien lui en prit parce qu'une lame d'air compressé passa au-dessus de sa tête pour s'écraser sur le mur de la Grande Salle, entaillant la pierre sur une belle profondeur. Dans le silence stupéfait, tout le monde regarda le professeur Newgate qui avait les mains dans ses poches arrière et une jambe tendue comme s'il venait de donner un coup de pied circulaire.

\- **Rankyaku** _._ Technique de combat non-magique rendue possible par un entraînement intensif des jambes qui permet de compresser l'air au point de parvenir à en faire une lame mortelle. Comme l'a dit votre maître des potions, ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences. Je connais des gens qui peuvent vous tuer un éléphant avec un _doigt_ et d'autres qui n'ont besoin que de rire pour faire trembler une grosse ville.

Et dans le silence, le roux retourna à sa place, récupérant son paquet de pop-corn des mains du Serdaigle stupéfait.

\- Le spectacle est terminé ! Merci professeur Newgate ! intervint Lockhart qui avait une pâleur maladive. À vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien m'aider...

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pointa Rogue d'un air froid.

\- En quoi ? s'étonna Lockhart.

\- On est monté à trois cent élèves cette année, Lockhart, lui dit Thatch sans une once de rire. Certes, ils ne sont pas tous là, mais on doit en avoir cent ici ce soir. Je ne peux pas faire de magie, alors, va pas me faire croire que deux professeurs peuvent surveiller des adolescents hormonaux à qui tu viens de donner l'autorisation de faire des conneries.

\- Si l'on veut les faire travailler en _sécurité…_ commença le maître des potions.

Il eut un rictus moqueur en prononçant à ce mot avant de conclure :

\- …on n'a que deux alternatives. Nous faisons année par année avec une limite de temps, soit on prend des volontaires au hasard qui montent sur l'estrade.

\- Et décidez de ce que vous voulez leur apprendre ! lança Thatch avec une main en porte-voix. Ce sera moins stupide que ce que tu fais en cours, Lockhart !

\- Merci pour la suggestion mon cher Newgate, sourit Gilderoy d'un air hypocrite alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Avec plaisir, assura l'homme en piochant dans son paquet. Et arrête avec ton regard, mes jeunes sœurs ont plus de chance de me faire peur. Ce petit bout de femme qu'est Haruta est plus impressionnante que toi. Et je parle même pas d'Anabela !

Si le nom de Haruta parlait vaguement à Harry, celui de Anabela lui était _totalement_ inconnu.

.

* * *

.

 _Dans son bar, Ace manqua de mettre le feu au cocktail qu'elle préparait quand son éternuement fit naître quelques étincelles._

 _._

* * *

 _._

\- Nous allons faire avec des volontaires, donc ! sourit joyeusement Lockhart qui se décida d'ignorer le roux survolté et son pop-corn. Voyons… Londubat et Finnigan, par exemple...

\- Mauvaise idée, refusa Rogue. Même si depuis l'an dernier, monsieur Londubat a fait de nets progrès, nous prenons le risque d'envoyer monsieur Finnigan à l'infirmerie dans une boite d'allumette. Du moins, s'il a le temps de jeter un sort avant que son adversaire ne tente de jouer avec le feu avec bien moins de talent qu'un pyrokinesiste confirmé. Dans ce cas-là, je crains que madame Augusta Londubat ne doive venir à l'école pour récupérer les cendres de son unique petit-fils.

Neville regarda ses amis d'un air perplexe.

\- J'arrive pas à savoir s'il se moque de moi ou s'il encourage ma progression, avoua-t-il.

\- Concentre-toi sur l'idée que tu as le mérite d'être reconnu comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Et ça, c'est cool ! conseilla Harry avec un sourire.

\- Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas _cool_ , Harry ! rouspéta Hermione.

\- Party Pooper, grommela le D. en perdant son sourire.

\- Portgas ! Rogue vient de nous désigner tous les deux ! rappela à l'ordre Drago.

\- Pourquoi des secondes années ? Cela serait plus intelligent de faire intervenir des septièmes années, non ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Parce que nous allons montrer des sorts de défense à la portée de tous, mais les premières années en sont encore trop à la découverte pour faire quoique ce soit de correct, lui répondit Rogue qui avait entendu la question.

\- Allons, venez nous rejoindre sur l'estrade, messieurs Potter et Malefoy ! encouragea Lockhart.

Si Drago alla rejoindre Rogue, Harry ne bougea pas de sa place, se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air buté.

\- Monsieur Portgas, auriez-vous un accès subit de surdité ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Du tout professeur, mais le professeur Lockhart a appelé un monsieur Potter, et non pas _Portgas_.

\- Alors montez sur l'estrade.

\- Rogue, Lockhart doit descendre. Mademoiselle Portgas a laissé entendre ce qu'il se passerait s'il restait à moins de cinq cent mètre de son fils. Et les termes laissent peu de doute sur le fait qu'on aura besoin très vite d'un nouveau professeur si elle met la main sur lui, rappela le professeur Newgate.

Lockhart vira au blanc en un clin d'œil devant le rappel à l'ordre de Thatch. Il déglutit et descendit rapidement et avec autant de dignité que possible de l'estrade. Sous les murmures méfiants et inquisiteurs, Harry alla donc rejoindre l'estrade, sa baguette dans sa main.

\- Tu as peur ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire.

\- Tu aimerais bien, répliqua Harry avec la même expression.

Ils se mirent en garde, le D. pliant assez ses genoux pour esquiver rapidement en cas de besoin. La largeur de l'estrade ne lui permettait pas de faire grand-chose, mais hors de question qu'il reste planter comme un piquet et risquer sa vie. Quelqu'un donna le signal et Drago attaqua :

\- _Serpensortia_ !

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa et Harry recula d'un bond en jetant un sort qu'il avait lu dans le livre que lui avait recommandé Rogue. Ainsi, Drago fut expulsé vers l'arrière, sur le dos. C'est là que le D. constata avec surprise que le sort du blond avait fait apparaître un long serpent noir, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, vu comment il se dressa avec la bouche ouverte. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur.

\- **Hebi ka ? Honto** ? marmonna Harry d'un air dubitatif

\- Ne bougez pas, Portgas, dit tranquillement Rogue, visiblement ravi de voir Harry immobile face au serpent furieux. Je vais vous en débarrasser...

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Lockhart.

Il s'avança, ignorant le « Lockhart » d'avertissement de Thatch et pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaître, le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage, sifflant comme un furieux, le serpent se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre.

\- Quand on ne sait pas, on ne fait pas, espèce de fou furieux, gronda Thatch en fourrant brutalement son pop-corn dans les bras d'un élève pour rejoindre l'estrade. Que tout le monde recule, je m'en charge.

Harry l'ignora. Il rangea sa baguette dans le holster à son poignet et retira sa robe de sorcier. Lentement, il se rapprocha du reptile qui se tourna vers lui en sifflant de colère. Le D. s'immobilisa.

\- Il est venimeux, professeur Newgate ? s'enquit le jeune étudiant.

\- Non, mais il a des muscles puissants pour compenser, une morsure pourrait te broyer la main. Je ne veux pas rendre des comptes à ta mère, alors, fait attention à toi.

Harry reprit son avancée prudente vers le long serpent de plus en plus menaçant. Petit pas par petit pas, sa robe de sorcier tendu entre ses deux mains, ne détournant pas son regard du prédateur devant lui. Il était un chasseur attendant le bon moment pour attraper sa proie. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'un essai. Juste avant la ligne invisible qui le désignerait comme un homme à abattre par le serpent qui s'était dressé de plus en plus, Harry lui jeta dessus sa robe, le plongeant dans le noir. La surprise fit que le reptile s'étala de nouveau à terre, presque totalement caché sous la robe. Sans attendre, le jeune fut sur lui, saisissant à deux mains le corps de l'animal au travers le tissus sombre, agenouillé juste à côté de la bestiole. Avec un sourire satisfait devant sa réussite, il remonta ses mains jusqu'à la tête du reptile qu'il tint fermement dans sa main droite, la gauche gardant le reste du corps immobile. Content de sa prise, il se releva. La robe glissa légèrement, dévoilant la tête du serpent immobilisé.

\- T'espérais _vraiment_ me faire peur avec ça, Malefoy ? Allons, tu peux faire mieux ! se moqua Harry.

Il regarda avec fierté l'animal.

\- Tu sais, j'ai mangé en barbecue certains de tes cousins avec ma mère. C'est très bon !

Thatch secoua la tête avec un sourire et rejoignit l'estrade pour récupérer l'animal.

\- Tu joues à quoi, Potter ?

Harry regarda les élèves qui le dévisageaient avec un air qu'il appréciait très peu. C'était Finch-Fletchley qui lui avait posé la question, mais il ne resta pas là pour entendre la réponse puisqu'il prit ses jambes à son cou. Le D. le regarda partir, cligna des yeux, regarda le serpent et cligna de nouveau des yeux.

\- Je comprends pas, t'as pas une tête si effrayante que ça, pourtant, c'est quoi son souci ? C'est à croire que personne n'a jamais vu quelqu'un dompter un serpent.

\- Tu es un grand malade Portgas, soupira Drago qui avait eu largement le temps de se relever.

Harry haussa des épaules et laissa son oncle récupérer le serpent, ne restant qu'avec sa robe dans les mains. Le roux passa le reptile par-dessus ses épaules, lui tenant le bout de la queue d'une main et la tête de l'autre.

\- Je pense qu'on va en rester là pour ce soir, annonça Rogue.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas le problème des gens, après tout, il n'avait rien fait d'effrayant pour qu'on puisse le regarder comme s'il était un monstre baveux et plein de dents. Ou alors, les sorciers étaient des poules mouillées.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, la neige était devenue un blizzard, annulant le cours de Botanique et ainsi, la possibilité de voir Justin et d'avoir des explications. Et de ce que lui dirent Hannah et Susan quand il les croisa en quittant la bibliothèque, son comportement devant le serpent faisait de lui, un suspect comme « Héritier », un candidat encore plus idéal dans le rôle du méchant de l'affaire. Miss Teigne devenait un test pour que les autres victimes n'aient aucune chance et Colin avait été choisi parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de prendre en photo le grand Harry _Potter_ dans une situation gênante. Et son amitié avec des Serpentard ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Est-ce que les gens se rappelaient qu'il portait le nom de _Portgas_ et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour mettre en valeur son éducation non-magique ? Il n'était certainement pas un partisan à la pureté du sang. Et sérieusement, il avait dit devant témoin que lui aussi, il aurait voulu aller à Eton, comme ce Justin ! C'était le meilleur collège des îles britanniques ! Bon, ok, c'était une école de riche, mais on y recevait une éducation à la pointe, et ainsi, on pouvait être certain d'être accepté à Harvard. Il aurait donné ses deux bras pour avoir une occasion de s'asseoir sur les bancs de cette université si célèbre !

Harry aimait le monde non-magique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il attaquerait les gens issus de ce milieu, dans ce cas-là ? Ruminant de sombres pensées sur la stupidité des gens, il monta l'escalier d'un pas lourd et suivit un couloir particulièrement sombre, saluant de la tête le garde-chasse qui passait par là en contre-sens. Un courant d'air glacé, qui s'engouffrait par une vitre cassée, fît que les torches n'avaient pas tenu le coup et s'étaient éteintes.

Trop concentré à resserrer ses vêtements sur lui, il trébucha contre quelque chose qui manqua de le faire tomber. Il se retourna pour voir dans quoi il s'était pris les pieds et sentit alors une brusque envie de pleurer d'amertume. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit toujours sur lui que ça tombe ? Aucune idée, mais le fait est que Justin était étendu sur le sol, le corps raide et froid, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur, les yeux fixés au plafond. Et à côté de lui, Harry vit une autre silhouette qui offrait le plus étrange spectacle qu'il eût jamais vu.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Le fantôme de Gryffondor avait perdu sa couleur gris perle et sa transparence. Il ressemblait à présent à une épaisse fumée noire qui flottait à quinze centimètres au-dessus du sol, immobile et horizontale. Sa tête était à moitié décollée et son visage avait la même expression de stupeur que celui de Justin.

Comment diable ce monstre avait-il réussi à s'en prendre à un fantôme ?

Chassant la célèbre citation de Lovecraft et de son _Necronomicon_ de son crâne, Harry regarda autour de lui, le cœur battant. Outre des araignées qui se barraient à toutes pattes, le seul bruit des environs venait de la voix des professeurs.

Il avait encore une chance de se barrer sans se faire prendre sur les lieux du crime. La sonnerie était proche, on les trouverait rapidement…

Un bruit de bourrasque précéda l'apparition de Peeves.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est le petit pote Portgas ! s'exclama Peeves en caquetant comme un poulet. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote, Portgas ? Pourquoi rôde-t-il dans ce...

Le Porltergeist s'interrompit au milieu d'un saut périlleux. La tête en bas, il aperçut Justin et Nick, et avant que Harry ait pu l'arrêter, il se mit à hurler :

\- ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE !

Trop tard pour la fuite.

En grognant un kusou bien senti, le D. se facepalma. Les unes après les autres, les portes s'ouvrirent dans le couloir, et la curiosité morbide fit qu'un attroupement emprisonna rapidement Harry sur les lieux du crime. Il y avait une telle agitation que pour ne pas se faire piétiner, il avait dû grimper dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre.

Brandissant sa baguette magique, McGonagall finit par arriver, telle Wonder Woman. Elle fit retentir une détonation qui rétablit le silence et ordonna à tout le monde de retourner en classe. A peine le couloir s'était-il vidé qu'Ernie et ses amis de Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour.

\- Pris sur le fait ! s'exclama Macmillian, le visage livide en montrant Harry du doigt d'un geste théâtral.

\- Tu te crois dans un court d'art dramatique ? répliqua sèchement le D. en reprenant pied dans le couloir. Je plaide non-coupable, professeur !

\- Ça suffit, tous les deux ! lança sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Peeves sautillait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, observant la scène avec un sourire mauvais, appréciant le chaos en chantant une comptine sur les crimes de Harry.

\- Ça suffit, Peeves ! aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Et Peeves s'enfuit aussitôt en tirant la langue à Harry, croisant Thatch dans le couloir qui venait voir ce qu'il se passait, rejoignant l'autre enseignant qui était encore sur place avec Minerva.

\- Transportez ce garçon à l'infirmerie, mon cher Newgate. Professeur Vector, essayez de trouver un moyen de transporter Sir Nicolas jusque là-bas. De mon côté, je vais devoir conduire monsieur Portgas chez le directeur.

\- J'en ai marre d'aller le voir ! grommela Harry. Et pourquoi personne ne me croit quand je dis que je ne suis pas coupable !

\- Ça ne relève plus de ma compétence, Portgas, lui dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Avec un nouveau juron, Harry suivit l'enseignante jusqu'au bureau bien trop familier de Dumbledore, ne s'émerveillant plus devant la somptueuse porte de chêne et son heurtoir aux reflets cuivrés ressemblant à un griffon.

Il entra dans la pièce circulaire, saluant de la tête le phénix (Fumseck d'après son oncle).

\- On te voit souvent cette année, nota le Choixpeau apparemment réveillé.

Harry se tourna vers l'étagère où le vieil outil de répartition prenait la poussière.

\- Ouais ben, cette fois, j'aurai aucune raison de gueuler, sauf s'il essaie de nouveau de me légimencier.

En réponse, Fumseck, avec son apparence si misérable (on aurait dit une dinde qu'on n'avait pas fini de déplumer), lança un caquètement en lui lançant un regard qui disait clairement qu'il voulait du calme. Quand deux de ses plumes tombèrent dans l'assiette sous le perchoir, le D. alla s'asseoir devant le bureau du directeur en silence. Il regarda avec une certaine fascination l'embrasement soudain de l'oiseau.

Parfois, il enviait le don de sa mère. Son contrôle sur le feu. Après, quand il savait qu'elle n'avait que ça comme pouvoir, ça avait de quoi le refroidir, surtout devant la polyvalence que lui offrait sa baguette magique. Mais le feu restait fascinant.

C'était peut-être une des raisons qui faisait qu'il partageait le même intérêt qu'elle pour les phénix. Parce que du feu et des cendres, la vie renaîtrait. Après la destruction, la création.

Un dernier cri perçant et les flammes s'essoufflèrent, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendre dans l'assiette dorée sous le perchoir. Avec curiosité, le D. se releva pour se rapprocher des cendres, se demandant si le poussin était déjà là. Sa curiosité fut coupée par l'entrée de Dumbledore par une autre porte. Le vieil homme avait l'air très sombre, mais ce n'était certainement pas le problème du garçon.

\- Ah, il a fait sa combustion, nota le vieil homme.

\- Hm. Et le poussin est là, si j'en crois les mouvements dans la cendre, répondit Harry.

En effet, un minuscule oisillon tout fripé sortit sa tête au milieu du tas de cendres. Avec un sourire, le garçon sifflota doucement de la même façon qu'il faisait pour communiquer avec Yuki. Le petit piaillement de l'oisillon le fit rire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois siffloter ainsi, et on croirait que Fumseck te comprend. Où as-tu acquis un talent pareil ?

\- Maman me l'a appris, répondit l'enfant en haussant des épaules.

\- Tu en as d'autres des talents de ce genre ?

Le vieux sorcier alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau directorial, fixant d'un air perçant Harry qui ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui rendre son regard, continuant de siffloter à l'adresse du bébé phénix. Dumbledore allait ouvrir la bouche qu'il fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte de son bureau. Le garde-chasse entra dans la pièce, le regard flamboyant, un passe-montagne relevé sur ses cheveux hirsutes et tenant un coq mort à la main. Coq auquel on avait brisé la nuque. Au moins, il n'avait pas souffert longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait ça, professeur Dumbledore ! dit précipitamment Hagrid. Je l'ai croisé quelques secondes avant qu'on ne découvre ce malheureux garçon ! Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps...

Dumbledore essaya de dire quelque chose, mais l'homme immense continua de tempêter en faisant des moulinets avec son coq qui répandait des plumes un peu partout dans le bureau. Harry regarda la scène, se demandant si on lui en voudrait de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui. Je suis prêt à le jurer devant le ministre de la Magie en personne s'il le faut...

\- Hagrid, je...

\- Ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Je sais bien que le fils de James et Lily n'aurait jamais...

A la mention de ses défunts parents, Harry sentit une montée de colère et tristesse dans sa gorge. Pourquoi devait-on parler d'eux alors qu'il était question de lui ? Ses parents étaient une pierre tombale, ils n'avaient eu aucune influence sur sa vie ! Si encore, on avait parlé de sa mère adoptive, il aurait compris, puisqu'elle avait fait de lui la personne qu'il était, mais là…

\- Hagrid ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je ne crois pas que Harry soit l'auteur de ces agressions.

Harry se mit à grogner. Il avait déjà dit plusieurs fois au directeur qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. En tout cas, l'intervention eut le mérite de calmer d'un coup Hagrid qui cessa d'agiter le coq en tout sens et dit qu'il attendrait dehors avec un air embarrassé.

\- Nan, c'est pas la peine. Si le directeur me juge non-coupable, j'ai plus rien à faire ici, donc, je vais partir, assura Harry.

\- Attendez dehors, Hagrid, demanda Dumbledore. J'ai encore quelques affaires à voir avec Harry.

\- Consultez, ça commence à devenir très grave, rouspéta Harry. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom et que je répondais au nom de Portgas !

\- Non mais dis donc, c'est quoi cette façon de parler au professeur Dumbledore ? gronda Hagrid.

\- Laissez-nous, insista Dumbledore.

Toujours bougonnant, Hagrid s'en alla alors que le D. s'amusa à ramasser les plumes de coq dans le bureau, se disant que ça pourrait toujours être utile. Il n'aimait pas le regard de Dumbledore, il savait ce qu'il voulait et il ne lui donnerait pas.

Dumbledore l'observait en silence, les mains jointes en accent circonflexe sous son nez, le visage portant encore la brûlure infligée par Ace.

\- Je voudrais savoir, Harry, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu voudrais me faire part, dit-il d'une voix douce. Quel que soit le sujet.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à votre question pour deux raisons. Un, je vous ais déjà dit que pour vous, c'était _Portgas_ , et non pas _Harry_ ou _Potter_. Deux, si quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ai ma mère, mon oncle et mes amis pour en parler.

\- Je me fais du souci pour toi, mon garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas _votre_ garçon. Même ma famille ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Surtout que c'est comme ça que s'adressait à moi Vernon Dursley les quelques fois que je l'ai vu cet été, parce qu'il est venu se plaindre sur votre insistance à vouloir me coller chez lui quand j'ai déjà une famille qui m'aime.

\- Tu es son neveu, il ne veut qu'apprendre à te connaître et à t'aimer. Regarde-moi…

\- Non, je ne vous regarderai pas. Et si cet homme veut absolument me connaître, alors je suis un poisson.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir un _vrai_ chez toi ? Une maison convenable ? Une vie tranquille loin des mauvaises fréquentations de celle qui t'a prise avec elle illégalement ?

\- J'ai un vrai chez moi, merci. Il a peut-être fallu que j'attende d'avoir cinq ans pour ça, mais les difficultés m'ont appris que si on veut quelque chose, il faut se battre pour. Et mon adoption est légale, demandez à la Reine d'Angleterre.

\- Je vois. Et es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir rester au château pour Noël ?

La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'une porte qu'on claque en partant.

.

* * *

.

La double agression contre Justin et Nick transforma le sentiment de malaise qui régnait jusqu'alors en une véritable panique. Étrangement, c'était le sort du fantôme qui semblait inquiéter le plus les élèves. Qui donc pouvait faire subir un tel traitement à un mort, se demandait-on. Qui avait le terrible pouvoir de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort ? Il y eut une véritable ruée sur les réservations du Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

Harry n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste revoir sa mère et souffler un bon coup. Heureusement que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne s'était pas emparée de l'affaire. Fantôme et Né-moldus… quantité négligeable dans un monde de puriste, certainement. Si les journaux s'y étaient mis, ça aurait été encore pire. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la peste, parce qu'outre son groupe d'étude, Luna et les jumeaux Weasley, tout le monde l'évitait dans les couloirs. Il lui suffisait de grogner pour montrer sa colère pour que même des sixièmes années prennent la fuite comme des gosses. Mais le pire, ça restait les murmures. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui dise en face ce qu'on pensait, au lieu de parler dans son dos et de le pointer du doigt.

Il arrivait à rire un peu devant les conneries des jumeaux qui s'en amusaient comme eux seuls pouvaient le faire. Quand ils avaient un moment de libre, ils précédaient Harry dans les couloirs en criant des « Faites place à l'héritier de Serpentard ! Attention, sorcier très dangereux ! »

Sorcier dangereux, oh, oui, ça c'était bien vrai, mais ils ignoraient en quoi.

Percy, bien sûr, désapprouvait fermement leur conduite.

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, disait-il avec froideur.

\- Dégage, Percy, répliquait Fred. Portgas est pressé.

\- Il doit se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour y prendre le thé avec son serpent préféré, ajoutait George.

\- Lorsque tu n'auras plus ton balai dans le cul, je t'enverrai une invitation, lui promis Harry en lui tirant la langue.

Sa remarque lui valut dix points en moins.

Dans le camp de Percy, il y avait la petite Ginny qui suppliait ses frères d'arrêter leurs bêtises. Mais c'était mal connaître les garçons.

\- Alors, Seigneur Portgas ! Qui sera la prochaine victime ?

\- Hmm, j'hésite encore, je vais m'adresser à ma consultante Mangetsu, mon chat noir, pour voir ce qu'elle en pense. Peut-être Deauclair, comme ça, je la sauverais des regards malsains de votre grand-frère.

Ou encore dans ce genre de situation :

\- Arrière monstre ! rugissait George en brandissant une grosse tête d'ail.

\- Aaah ! Au secours ! De l'ail ! Je ne puis rien faire ! Misère ! Ça puire, messire !

C'était le genre de chose qui permettait au D. de garder encore un peu de patience, puisque ça prouvait que c'était parfaitement ridicule qu'on puisse songer qu'il soit l'héritier de Serpentard, même si les circonstances étaient contre lui. Drago appréciait peu la blague, finissant chaque fois plus irrité devant elle.

\- Ils feraient moins les malins s'ils savaient qui est le vrai coupable, grommela le garçon.

\- J'y pense, t'oublies pas d'interroger ton elfe, d'accord ? demanda Harry à son ami Serpentard. Mais évite la violence ou les menaces, s'il te plaît.

\- Je vais pas l'oublier et je suis pas mon père pour agir ainsi.

Le trimestre se termina enfin et Harry prit avec joie le train pour Londres, attendant d'avance le « **koneko-chan** » qui l'accueillerait à la gare avec la chaleur et le sourire resplendissant de sa mère.


	19. Dear Diary

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous êtes chez vous et devant vos écrans, parce que ça veut dire que vous êtes à l'abri autant que possible. Et j'aime ça.**

 **Brefouille !**

 **On reprend les aventures de l'Underground, et je sais, je sais que vous voulez du Marco. Donc, on va parler de lui~~ N'est-ce pas mes mignons ? :3**

 **M'enfin. Merci encore à tous et à toutes d'être là au rendez-vous, pour tout les fav/follow, notamment merci à Rose-Elliade et Mizu Fullbuster pour leurs reviews.**

 **Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bises !**

.

* * *

.

\- Donc, il y a une forte probabilité que la famille de **Ryû** - **kun** soit impliquée dans les agressions de ton école ? se fit confirmer Ace en sirotant son café, adossée à l'évier.

\- Hm, confirma Harry.

Il laissa tomber ses pieds de sa chaise dans la cuisine, quittant sa position fœtale. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter son oncle préparer le repas en grommelant sur l'hygiène alimentaire des D. qui mangeaient comme dix et surtout de la viande.

\- J'ai arrêté de manger comme dix et quoique je mange, ça finit en cendre, alors, arrête de râler, se défendit Ace à l'intention de son frère aux fourneaux.

\- Marco t'avait pas dit de faire un effort sur ton alimentation si tu voulais espérer atteindre les deux mètres en taille ?

\- Ouais ben, il est pas là, et j'ai fini ma croissance, sale cabot, donc, fait pas chier.

Le garçon eut un sourire devant la scène, sentant la tension accumulée se dissoudre dans la chaleur du foyer familial. Il était ici chez lui, fini les soupçons, les murmures et les rumeurs, il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

\- Sinon, outre mes devoirs et ton travail maman, y'a quelque chose de prévu pour cet hiver ? demanda le garçon en resserrant ses mains autour du chocolat chaud qu'il s'était fait en rentrant. Un nouveau match de catch dont les places pourraient mystérieusement apparaître dans mes cadeaux de Noël ?

\- Déjà, on va au cimetière et non, on va pas voir de match cette année, lui répondit sa mère. J'ai envie que tu ne forces pas. Que tu te reposes un peu, mon chaton.

Elle reposa son café à côté de l'évier pour aller se pencher sur son enfant et passer son pouce sur les légères cernes qui avaient fait leur apparition sous les yeux verts qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Je sais que tu travailles dur pour que je sois fière de toi, chaton. Je sais aussi que tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas perdre de vu le cursus non-magique. Tu suis un double programme scolaire, sans parler de tes cours supplémentaires avec Rogue pour apprendre à défendre ton esprit et les leçons de ton oncle. Mais tu ne prends pas la peine de te poser et souffler.

\- Tu sais que la fatigue joue beaucoup sur l'irritation ? pointa Thatch.

\- C'est surtout que monsieur oublie qu'il n'a que douze ans et qu'il bosse comme un quinquagénaire !

\- Oi ! Je suis pas un vieux rabougri ! protesta Harry.

\- Parce que ton oncle est un vieux rabougri peut-être ? s'indigna le cuisinier en se tournant vers son neveu, les mains sur les hanches.

\- T'as pas la cinquantaine, tu me fais marcher.

\- J'en ai cinquante-cinq. Méfie-toi des apparences.

Harry resta la mâchoire béante devant la révélation.

\- J'avais quarante-trois ans quand tout est parti en c…

\- HUM-HUM !

Le raclement de gorge menaçant d'Ace fit rire narquoisement le roux.

\- Toi qui me fait la morale sur ma vulgarité a autant de sens que Aokiji dire à Kizaru qu'il devrait être plus énergique ! se moqua le cuisinier en retournant à la préparation du dîner.

\- Le glaçon a le mérite de ne pas parler comme s'il avait deux de tension, au moins.

\- C'est qui ces gens ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

\- Marines, des ennemis, représentants des autorités. Des amiraux, donc, ultra forts, dangereux et haut placés, répondit Ace.

\- Personne n'est plus dangereux que Garp, pointa le loup.

\- Merci, mon crâne s'en rappelle que _trop_ bien. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'on laisse un gars aussi imprévisible et à la morale aussi douteuse que lui, prendre du grade. En faire un vice-amiral était déjà une erreur. Garp est mon grand-père adoptif, chaton, avant que tu ne demandes.

\- Celui qui voulait que tu rejoignes l'armée ?

\- La Marine, et oui, c'est lui.

\- Ooooh…

Le téléphone portable d'Ace sonna à l'étage. En soupirant, elle quitta la cuisine pour aller chercher l'objet, enjambant au passage Mangetsu qui avait décidé de faire sa toilette au beau milieu du chemin. Harry attendit que sa mère soit à dans les escaliers avant de parler de nouveau :

\- **Ji-chan** , maman, ça lui fait quel âge ?

Thatch jeta un œil perplexe à son neveu par-dessus son épaule sans cesser de couper les carottes devant lui.

\- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

\- Trente-trois pour Nouvel An.

\- Y'a un sacré écart, non, entre elle et Marco ? Il doit avoir cinquante-sept ans, ça fait plus de vingt ans d'écart.

\- Oui, ils ont un sacré écart d'âge, mais je peux pas te confirmer l'âge de Marco.

Le petit curieux pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- Entre ma disparition et celle de ta mère, il y a plus de six mois d'écart, expliqua Thatch en retournant à sa popote. Pourtant, on est apparu le même soir ici.

\- Il y aurait donc un décalage temporel, c'est ça ?

\- Hmhm. Sans compter que si on s'arrête juste au calendrier, on a été projetés dans le futur. Le nôtre en est encore au seizième siècle.

\- Ah ouais quand même, sacrée différence ! Vous vous êtes vachement bien adaptés, pourtant !

Son oncle éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

\- A vivre sur un navire qui passe son temps sur un océan où l'imprévisible a le pouvoir, tu apprends à t'adapter à tout et n'importe quoi. La gravité pourrait être inversée qu'Ace et moi serions capables de nous en sortir.

Le roux versa des légumes dans la marmite et la remua légèrement avant de la couvrir et de baisser légèrement le feu.

\- Tu veux savoir autre chose ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Hmmm… oui ! Les sifflements ! D'où ils viennent et pourquoi ils marchent si bien sur les oiseaux ?

Thatch termina de s'essuyer les mains et remit le torchon à sa place.

\- Ta mère t'a parlé des akuma no mi ?

L'air interdit du garçon répondit pour lui.

\- ACE !

La jeune femme revenait dans le salon à cet instant, finissant de raccrocher son téléphone. Elle leva un sourcil à l'adresse de Thatch qui agita un doigt comme s'il l'a grondé.

\- Tu as osé ne pas parler des akuma no mi à ton fils, sale gosse ?

\- C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir en premier lieu, rétorqua la D. clairement sur la défensive. Et pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? J'ai perdu le mien, de toute façon, alors…

\- Ton fils veut savoir pour les sifflements. Je lui explique comment que dans un monde sans magie, on côtoie des gens qui peuvent faire des trucs nécessitant normalement une baguette pour être accomplis ?

Harry regardait son oncle et sa mère à tour de rôle, essayant de décrypter entre les lignes. Déjà, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ace avait de la magie, pourtant ça n'existait pas dans leur monde d'origine. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

\- La magie existe chez nous, Kali est la preuve que tu racontes des conneries, rétorqua la pirate.

Ah, elle esquivait le sujet.

\- Te cache pas derrière la Kuudere, Portgas D. Ace.

\- Je me cache pas, j'invalide ton argument.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de parler des akuma no mi ?

\- Peut-être que c'est trop tôt pour expliquer comment j'ai perdu le mera mera ? Ou comment j'ai fini avec de la magie ? Réfléchis avant de débiter des conneries, Thatch.

Le roux perdit son envie de déconner devant le rappel à l'ordre de sa jeune sœur qui se tourna vers son fils qui s'était levé pour sortir de la cuisine et se rapprocher d'elle avec inquiétude.

\- Si tu veux des réponses, tu as deux options. L'explication de surface, ou attendre ton quatorzième anniversaire pour l'explication complète, lui dit clairement la brune.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'un ou l'autre, ou je peux toujours avoir les détails pour mes quatorze ans pour compléter ce que tu me diras aujourd'hui ? se renseigna Harry.

\- T'en auras pas besoin, tu es un garçon intelligent, tu sauras remplir les trous.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

\- Comment d'une question innocente, on en arrive là ? Pourquoi il faut que tout soit si compliqué ?

\- La vie est compliquée, chaton, sinon, elle n'aurait pas d'intérêt à être vécue.

Thatch frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention du duo mère/fils.

\- J'avais zappé ce détail et je m'en excuse. C'est pour ça que je vais me charger de l'affaire et tu pourras dire ce que tu veux le moment venu à ton gosse. On est ok ?

Ace hocha la tête avec hésitation.

\- Bon, on va dire que l'akuma no mi, c'est une sorte de jeu de hasard qui t'offre un don à double tranchant. D'un côté, tu te retrouves avec un don au hasard et de l'autre, tu deviens une enclume dans l'eau. Ta chère et tendre maman était ce qu'on appelle une logia. C'est la catégorie des pouvoirs de classe élémentaire. Sa magie de feu doit venir de ça. Comment d'une malédiction bizarre, elle finit par jouer les pyrotechniciennes avec de la magie, c'est une histoire pour tes quatorze ans. On est ok ?

\- On est ok, assura Harry en allant prendre la main de sa mère.

Ace secoua la tête en soupirant à cause de son frère mais laissa son fils lui prendre la main.

\- Pour ce qui est des sifflements, je les ai appris d'un homme du nom de Frey, qui est mort quand ta mère devait avoir quatorze quinze ans, continua Thatch. C'était lui le second commandant avant que ta mère ne débarque pour mettre le bazar. Frey, tout comme Marco, était un zoan.

\- Quelque chose à voir avec des animaux ? devina l'enfant.

\- Le zoan tient de l'animagus pour sa capacité de se transformer à volonté et des créatures comme les loup-garous pour l'influence de l'instinct animal. Certains ont dû mal à vivre avec cet instinct, surtout tout ce qui est prédateur. Cela fait qu'une sorte de personnalité secondaire se forme chez les individus en question, représentant leur pouvoir animal. Frey était un aigle-harpie. Puisqu'il arrivait à comprendre et communiquer avec les autres oiseaux, pour le coup. Il a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée d'apprendre à tout le monde des sifflements de base pour communiquer avec eux. Intérêt stratégique indéniable. Cependant, c'est Marco qui a appris à ta mère ces sifflements et je suis certain qu'elle a un vocabulaire plus développé que ce que nous avait appris Frey.

\- Marco est lui aussi un oiseau ? s'enquit Harry en regardant sa mère.

\- C'est un phénix, répondit tout bas sa mère, le regard dans le vague.

\- Fumseck, à côté, c'est juste un oiseau couleur feu, précisa Thatch. Marco a des _plumes de feu_. Turquoises, peut-être, mais quand tu le vois, tu sais que c'est un phénix d'office.

Ace serra la main de son fils un instant, avant de le lâcher et de quitter d'un pas rapide la pièce.

\- Maman ?

\- Je reviens, chaton, lui répondit sa mère en grimpant l'escalier avec une voix étranglée.

Harry voulut la suivre mais son oncle le retint.

\- Elle a besoin de temps pour elle. En attendant, toi, tu vas te prendre une de tes bandes dessinées et t'installer sur le canapé le temps que je finisse le dîner.

\- C'est ma faute, murmura le petit sorcier. Elle est toujours triste quand on parle de lui.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi, pour avoir voulu l'embêter sans voir le terrain miné. Pas toi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

L'homme tapota la joue de son neveu avec affection en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

\- Ta mère est forte, elle va s'en remettre. Et comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Je le sais que trop bien.

Pendant un instant, Harry eut envie de lui demander des explications, mais y renonça pour plutôt aller courir après Mangetsu pour lui faire un câlin. Il avait déjà mis les pieds dans le plat une fois aujourd'hui. Pas deux fois la même erreur le même jour.

Quand Ace redescendit un peu plus tard, les yeux rougies, Harry lui fit un énorme câlin avant de lui transmettre le chat qu'il avait toujours dans ses bras. Malgré l'armure de bonne humeur et d'indifférence, elle souffrait en silence et ça, son fils en était désormais certain. Il se jura intérieurement de trouver un moyen d'apaiser sa peine, même s'il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour ça : retrouver ce Marco.

.

* * *

.

\- Tu te fais laminer, tonton et pourtant, maman est plus petite que toi !

Thatch esquiva un coup de poing d'Ace en ignorant la pique de son neveu. Y'avait trop de témoins de la déculotté sévère qu'elle était en train de lui infliger. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer cette démonstration dans la salle d'entraînement de son agence de protection. Il se baissa à temps pour ne pas se prendre un pain dans le nez et se jeta vers l'avant pour la plaquer au sol, grognant quand elle se contenta de se hisser sur son dos pour se projeter derrière lui.

Harry détourna la tête du ring quand Tonks débarqua avec un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de sa mère pour l'entraînement. La femme le salua joyeusement avant de se figer en voyant le combat sur le ring. Elle pointa Thatch du doigt et regarda l'enfant, l'air clairement interrogative. Comprenant la question silencieuse, le garçon hocha la tête. Finalement, dans un coup de pied sauté circulaire assez impressionnant, Ace envoya son frère manger le sol sous les applaudissements de ses employés à qui elle indiqua que le spectacle était fini. Les trois quarts quittèrent la pièce, alors que les autres retournaient aux sacs de frappe et équipements sportifs de la salle, laissant un grand vide autour du ring.

\- T'y crois pas trop, Portgas, je suis juste crevé, se justifia le roux en se remettant difficilement sur pied.

\- Mais oui, va dire ça à Smoothie, elle te croira autant que moi, rétorqua la D. en aidant son frère à se remettre debout.

Thatch resta un instant silencieux avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Smoothie a une belle paire de jambes, donc, suivant ce qu'elle me demande, je pourrais bien oublier momentanément ma fatigue~…

Son trait d'esprit lui valut un genou dans l'estomac. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ace remarqua Tonks qui ne savait que penser de la scène et de la présence de Thatch qui gémissait au sol sous son traitement.

\- Heya ! Tonks ! Un plaisir de te voir ! sourit joyeusement la brune en sautant du ring pour rejoindre l'auror aux cheveux magenta.

Harry était certain qu'elle se retenait de les faire changer de couleur pour signaler sa perplexité, vu qu'ils s'étaient éclaircis depuis son arrivée.

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà mon frère Thatch !

\- Je savais pas que l'infâme Thatch _Newgate_ était ton frère, pointa l'auror en appuyant sur le nom de famille du loup-garou.

\- Adoptif. L'homme qui m'a adopté l'a dégotée quand elle avait même pas dix-huit ans et lui a prouvé qu'elle avait beaucoup à gagner en rejoignant la famille, expliqua Thatch en se relevant. On s'est perdu de vue par accident et sans Harry, on se serait jamais retrouvé. Tu frappes toujours aussi fort, frangine.

\- Je me serais bien passé de toi, tu sais. T'es pas un cadeau, et pourtant, j'ai élevé mon petit-frère qui a l'attention d'un chiot hyperactif et stupide, avec une tendance à finir par se faire boulotter par des créatures qui ne devraient pas le faire, comme par exemple, des crocodiles, lui rétorqua la D.

\- Et c'est lui ton frère favori ?

\- C'est certainement pas toi, vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as balancé à **Oyaji** pour sauver tes fesses.

\- Parce que tu comptes me faire croire que tu m'as jamais vendu pour te tirer d'ennuis !

\- Au paternel ? Nooon, jamais… mais peut-être une fois ou deux à Cassandra. Et tu sais comme moi que Marco a toujours la _bonne_ _méthode_ pour me faire parler.

Et elle tira la langue à son frère qui se contenta d'en rire.

\- Je suis en train de redécouvrir mon ancien professeur, avoua Tonks.

\- Il est tombé de sa chaise le jour de ma répartition, raconta Harry. Le nom de Portgas est unique, donc, il ne pouvait que faire le lien quand il l'a entendu.

\- Mais ça explique l'intérêt qu'il a pour toi. Tout le monde s'en inquiète au Ministère, et certaines mauvaises langues disent qu'il veut te mordre. Le héros national qui devient un loup-garou…

\- Je suis pas un héros, qu'ils me foutent la paix ! Et tonton a eu plus d'une occasion de me mordre et il l'a pas fait.

\- Ta mère m'aurait fait payer douloureusement une idée stupide de ce genre. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, j'ai un instinct de survie, se défendit le loup en allant s'accouder aux cordages du ring de boxe pendant que sa sœur se désaltérait avec une gourde à proximité.

\- Si ça semble se cantonner au cercle privé, c'est pour une bonne raison, je le conçois, cependant, signalez-le au minimum à ma chef, recommanda Tonks. Elle le gardera pour elle mais elle pourra vous défendre devant ces accusations, sans entrer dans les détails ou révéler quoique ce soit. Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire du Ministre Fudge, est une raciste de première. Elle voit d'un très mauvais œil la présence d'un loup-garou et d'un demi-gobelin à Poudlard. Elle serait prête à utiliser n'importe quelle excuse pour vous faire sauter, professeur. Votre tête sur une pique serait un joli bonus pour elle.

Les deux anciens pirates se regardèrent, communiquant comme eux seuls savaient le faire avant que la femme soupire en marmonnant en japonais qu'elle préférait l'époque où elle pouvait passer au barbec les gêneurs.

\- Fol-Œil est toujours en activité ? s'enquit Thatch.

\- Fudge l'a mis de force à la retraite quand il a voulu investir Poudlard suite à ce message sur la Chambre des Secrets. Son œil magique serait pourtant utile pour trouver ce qui fait ça, répondit l'auror.

\- Il a peur de l'opinion des électeurs qui pourraient lui bousiller son mandat, donc, il fait silence sur l'affaire. Et de toute façon, les Sang-Purs ont l'argent et le pouvoir, et comme aucun d'eux n'a été attaqué…

\- C'est à cause de personnes comme eux que je n'aime pas la politique, soupira Ace. Tu évites de jacasser, ne, Thatch ?

\- J'embrasserais un Tenryuubito avant ça. Tonks, dit à Bones que si ça peut l'arranger, Maugrey est le bienvenu pour assister aux séances d'entraînements. Vu que ce gnome travaille presque trop pour son propre bien, on se cantonne au samedi matin pour ça.

\- Je transmettrai.

Ace frappa dans ses mains après avoir reposé sa gourde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Assez discuté comme ça ! Je vais te montrer les vestiaires de fille, Tonks !

\- Vas-y doucement, c'est pas Haruta ou Haiiro, rappela à l'ordre Thatch avant que sa sœur soit trop loin.

Sa sœur se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur par-dessus son épaule avant de partir en discutant avec Tonks, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry se détourna des deux femmes pour voir son oncle regarder l'auror avec une expression pas très loin de la façon dont beaucoup d'hommes regardaient sa mère en général.

\- Ah, il est loin le temps où elle se faisait des croques en jambe toute seule en venant à mes cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, soupira le loup. Bon, à ton tour, chaton.

\- C'est très bizarre venant d'un loup de se faire appeler chaton.

\- Eh bien, si tu trouves ça bizarre, je t'appellerai **kabu** , ça te va ?

\- C'est plus logique, en effet, de se faire appeler louveteau.

\- Assez discuté, monte sur le ring.

\- Oui, tonton.

.

* * *

.

Le jour de la rentrée, Ace vint taper un scandale devant _toute_ l'école réunie, histoire de se rappeler au bon souvenir du Directeur. Parce qu'elle avait demandé une enquête pour savoir pourquoi un Cognard avait attaqué son fils et surtout, elle n'avait toujours pas le nom de celui ou celle qui avait poussé son enfant dans les escaliers. Certes, elle savait que Dobby était derrière le Cognard, mais le fait que l'école ait classé l'incident sans suite ne passait pas. Dumbledore mettait beaucoup sous silence.

Mais là où elle avait frappé fort, c'était avec la présence de son avocat qui était venu pour l'occasion. Pas seulement pour dire que si Dumbledore ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, il aurait un procès sur le dos pour son inaction en tant que responsable des élèves de son école. Maître Lupercawl était ici pour représenter les familles Finch-Fletchey et Crivey, déposant ainsi une plainte des familles moldues qui se plaignaient de l'état de leurs enfants. Mais pas que, il était ici aussi pour l'inaction du directeur suite à l'incident, et _surtout_ pour le fait qu'il trouve acceptable de laisser les enfants dans cet état alors qu'on pouvait trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du philtre en commerce, presque tout au long de l'année. Et pour le prouver, Ace avait déposé trois fioles de la potion en question devant le professeur Rogue.

\- Les frais pour l'école sont bien assez importants pour que vous puissiez vous permettre de piocher dedans au lieu de faire rater une année scolaire entière à des enfants. Osez me dire que les caisses sont vides, alors que vous ne faîtes rien pour la restauration de l'état de ce splendide château, et je vous accuse de détournement de fond, lança à la cantonade la pirate.

Et sur ces paroles, elle s'en était allée avec son avocat, souriant fièrement du coup de pied dans la fourmilière qu'elle venait de donner. Drago lui avoua que même si l'amour pour les moldus de sa mère ne la mettait pas parmi les personnages préférés des Serpentard, elle avait tout de même gagné leur approbation, voir _admiration,_ avec sa confrontation face à Dumbledore.

Mais ce que sa mère avait fait, surtout, c'était prouver à tout le monde que son fils n'était pas coupable. Parce qu'avec les philtres qu'elle avait apportés, Colin et Justin avaient rapidement retrouvé la santé. Madame Bones était venue en personne les interroger, mais ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, que le souvenir d'un grand œil jaune et d'un sifflement sourd. Rien de plus. Même si certains continuèrent de dire que c'était Harry qui avait jeté le monstre sur les deux jeunes, beaucoup changèrent d'opinion quand le D. prit dans ses bras Colin, au point de presque l'étouffer, avant de lui passer un savon monumental sur la bêtise de se balader la nuit, surtout un soir de pleine lune ! Le soulagement manifeste qu'il montra le raya de la liste des suspects.

Harry apprit un autre fait intéressant de son oncle que _Dumbledore_ avait _refusé_ la présence d'aurors dans son école, soi-disant pour ne pas effrayer les enfants qui étaient déjà bien nerveux. Le plus drôle, ce fut sa tête quand un homme, qui avait l'air d'avoir vu quelques combats de trop, débarqua. Crinière grise sombre ; jambe de bois ; bouche de travers au milieu d'un peau basané couverte de cicatrices ; un bon morceau de nez en moins, mais surtout, un œil immense et globuleux, d'un bleu électrique, en verre qui remuait en tous sens, se retournant parfois dans l'orbite, alors que son autre œil était petit, perçant et sombre.

L'homme avait débarqué dans le hall d'entrée où Thatch donnait toujours rendez-vous à Harry avant de partir pour leur cours privé.

\- Je croyais avoir dit que j'avais mieux à faire que de jouer à la balle avec un gros chien comme toi, sale cabot, grogna l'inconnu avec une voix grave et rocailleuse.

\- Vu qu'on t'a mis à la retraite, soit content de pouvoir _au moins_ jouer à va chercher la balle avec moi, monsieur grognon ! répliqua Thatch en riant. Tu sais, j'ai grandi avec quinze frères au comportement plus ou moins suicidaire et deux sœurs foldingues, bien heureusement, tous adoptifs. Donc, c'est pas ton caractère de grincheux qui va me faire peur !

\- T'as pas perdu ta langue, en tout cas !

\- Je continuerai à déblatérer mes conneries même sur mon lit de mort.

Et contre toute attente, l'inconnu partit dans un grand rire rocailleux, sa bouche tordue en un sourire.

\- T'as meilleure mine, ça fait plaisir à voir, Newgate ! T'avais presque l'air dépressif la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Je suis content que tu aies appris à esquiver, vu que tu n'as pas de nouvelles cicatrices, Fol-Œil.

Alors que les deux hommes échangeaient une accolade, Harry regardait la discussion au milieu de ses amis, presque blasé du comportement de son oncle. Neville regardait Maugrey avec des yeux ronds ébahis alors que Drago essayait de se faire oublier. Luna conservait son air foldingue pendant que Hermione hésitait entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

\- En voilà une belle brochette de jeunes !

Le groupe sursauta.

L'homme leur tournait le dos, comment pouvait-il les voir ?

\- Les jeunes, voici…

\- Alastor, mon vieil ami ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

Prévenu on ne savait comment, Dumbledore avait décidé de descendre de sa tour pour venir à la rencontre de l'ancien auror, sa longue barbe se balançant au rythme de sa marche.

\- Bones m'a demandé de faire ma BA de la nouvelle année en rassurant tout le monde qui pense que le sale cabot veut mordre le Survivant.

\- C'est absurde ! s'indigna Neville. Le professeur Newgate se contrôle trop bien pour faire ça !

\- Surtout qu'il nous a déjà sauvé la vie, renchérit Drago.

\- Oooh, un Malefoy qui prend la défense d'une créature magique ? sourit étrangement l'ancien combattant.

\- J'ai des amis intelligents qui m'ont montré que j'avais plus à y gagner en essayant d'être moi, plutôt qu'une copie de mon père, se défendit le blond. Même si c'est ce qu'il veut, je sais qu'il ne sera jamais assez satisfait du résultat, alors, je vois pas pourquoi j'essaierai.

\- Tu fais le bon choix, gamin !

Harry n'y tint plus :

\- J'peux parler sans réfléchir ?

\- NON ! lui dirent ses camarades de classes, ce qui fit rire Luna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, gamin ? demanda Maugrey en claudiquant jusqu'à lui.

\- Si on vous a mis à la retraite, c'est parce que votre patron en avait marre de vous voir perdre un morceau de votre personne après chaque mission ? Vous auriez dû prendre des cours de self-défense avec le professeur Newgate, au moins, vous auriez appris cette chose _barbare_ qui s'appelle _l'esquive_.

\- Monsieur Potter, voyons, ce n'est pas une façon… commença Dumbledore que tout le monde avait fait passer à la trappe.

\- Et je crois que monsieur _Portgas_ vous a rappelé plus d'une fois qu'il a été inscrit dans cette école sous le nom de sa mère adoptive. Les Potter sont une plaque de marbre, ça vous fait rien de lui rappeler en permanence ce qu'il ne connaîtra jamais ? riposta Thatch d'une voix acide.

Dumbledore ouvrit et referma la bouche, ne sachant que répondre.

Tout en claudiquant vers les enfants, le vieil auror explicita la raison de sa présence :

\- Vu que je suis un vieil homme qui s'ennuie depuis qu'on l'a mis de force à la retraite, Amélia m'a gentiment demandé de rassurer tout le monde en surveillant Newgate pendant les cours particuliers qu'il file au gamin. Vu le résultat sur Tonks, je vois pas vraiment de quoi on s'inquiète, mais si c'est Amélia qui me le demande, alors, je peux bien faire ça. Je m'interroge sur ton refus de voir des aurors au château alors qu'il y a déjà eu trois attaques, Albus. Tu étais là, il y a cinquante ans, quand l'école a failli fermer suite à la mort d'une élève. Est-ce cela que tu veux ?

Maugrey s'arrêta devant Harry qui recula une jambe en écartant doucement Luna qui était devant lui. Quelque chose le mettait sur les nerfs avec cet homme. Comme si une alarme était allumée dans son crâne.

\- On t'a bien appris, gamin, j'ai même pas besoin de te gueuler d'être vigilant, parce que tu l'es naturellement, approuva l'homme. C'est pas trop chaud ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le garçon.

Fol-Œil leva une main juste au-dessus de l'endroit où Harry gardait la luciole de sa mère.

\- Je sens la chaleur d'ici, ça doit être trop chaud pour que tu le gardes contre de la peau nue sans te brûler et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un sort de refroidissement sur toi.

\- Je suis désensibilisé.

\- On t'a élevé à la dure, hein ? T'es loin de l'image d'enfant gâté que tout le monde pourrait avoir d'un héros national.

\- Je suis pas un héros et ma mère m'a appris que pour avoir quelque chose, il faut se battre.

\- C'est bien le genre de personne que j'aimerais rencontrer ! Bon, Newgate, tu le donnes ton cours ou pas !?

\- Tu monopolises mon élève, rétorqua le loup.

C'est ainsi donc que les cours du samedi eurent un nouveau spectateur.

.

* * *

.

\- Ton père est responsable de ce qu'il se passe ? se fit confirmer Neville.

Drago hocha tristement la tête.

\- Il cherche à discréditer Dumbledore pour le faire renvoyer, expliqua le Serpentard. On peut dire qu'involontairement, la mère de Harry l'aide bien. J'ai demandé à Dobby d'arrêter de vouloir te sauver la vie, parce qu'il te mettait en danger plus qu'autre chose.

\- Merci, parce que s'il continue, maman va finir par le démembrer, soupira le D.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter ce genre de détail ! gémit Neville en verdissant.

Les trois garçons marchaient dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre le reste du groupe d'étude, discutant de l'affaire de Dobby entre eux. Pour une raison qui échappait au D., Drago avait mis Neville dans la confidence. Mais vu l'expression que ses deux amis avaient tirée quand Maugrey avait demandé à Drago s'il pouvait dire à sa _tante_ qui étaient ses camarades de classe, Harry n'avait pas trop envie de pousser sa curiosité.

\- De ce que Dobby m'a avoué, mon père a sorti de la cache sous le tapis du salon un objet avec une aura magique très sombre, plus sombre encore que tout le reste. Il ne l'a pas vu, mais il sait qu'il est parti avec pour le Chemin de Traverse quand on est allé faire nos courses.

\- L'Allée des Embrumes est remplie de gens qui seraient ravis de faire affaire avec ton père, marmonna Neville. C'est un repaire de sorciers et mages noirs.

\- Pas que, lui dit Harry. C'est plutôt un quartier pauvre. Maman y a déjà fait plusieurs fois un tour et songe à mettre son nez dans son fonctionnement. Y'a des tas de personnes au fond du gouffre qui accepteraient presque n'importe quoi pour s'en sortir.

\- Elle a pas peur ? souffla son camarade de maison avec ébahissement.

\- Elle sait pas avoir peur pour sa peau.

\- Ta mère est le personnage le plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, avoua Drago.

\- Et tu ne connais pas la moitié. Le fait est que quand on a rencontré ton père, outre qu'il n'a pas fait une bonne impression à maman, elle n'a rien perçu de bizarre, pourtant, elle arrive à percevoir ces choses-là.

\- Il s'en serait débarrassé avant votre rencontre ? supposa Neville. Tu as vu ton père agir bizarrement ?

Drago s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour se concentrer sur la journée au Chemin de Traverse.

\- On est allé chez _Barjow & Beurk _parce que père voulait lui soumettre une liste d'objet qu'il voulait vendre afin de passer sans encombre une enquête demandé par le ministère, mais c'était juste un bout de parchemin. Ensuite, on a fait quelques achats avant de finir chez _Fleury & Bott_. Quand je l'ai vu chercher des ennuis auprès du père Weasley, je t'ai suivi dehors parce que voir mon père se battre comme un chiffonnier est moins intéressant que discuter avec toi, Portgas, et…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je crois que ta mère l'intimide ou lui fait de l'effet, souffla Neville à Harry sans la moindre discrétion.

Drago poussa Neville en rétribution qui se contenta de rire.

\- Il la connait pas assez, ça lui passera, et elle est fiancée, se contenta de répondre le D. en haussant des épaules. Donc, c'est le seul moment que tu as lâché ton père des yeux et donc, qu'il aurait pu choisir pour se débarrasser du mystérieux objet.

\- Mais il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, des témoins l'auraient vu s'en débarrasser.

\- Si c'est petit et discret, ça peut se faire, supposa Neville.

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis eut un sourire.

\- Je vais vous montrer que même devant témoin, on peut faire n'importe quoi sans qu'on le réalise. Mais pas un mot à Hermione.

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête.

\- Neville, tu seras notre témoin. Drago, le cobaye.

\- Je vais souffrir ? se fit préciser le blond.

\- Du tout.

\- Alors je suis partant.

Et c'est ainsi que le D. mit en marche son tour de magie. Il commença innocemment, demandant simplement l'heure à Drago puis en se rapprochant pour voir la montre, il se mit à lui poser des questions dessus, faisant parler le blond qui lui annonça fièrement que l'objet avait appartenu à son arrière-grand-père et tout et tout. Pendant qu'il parlait et que Harry les concentrait sur la conversation, l'apprenti voleur dépouilla l'héritier Malefoy de sa cravate. Puis, du contenu de ses poches. Et enfin de la montre familiale en utilisant la sienne en distraction, le temps de la retirer sur poignet du blond et de la mettre à celle de Neville, le tout, sans que ses deux comparses ne réagissent.

\- On a perdu quelque chose ? demanda Harry quand il eut fini ses vilains tours.

\- Pas que je sache, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Neville, tu as l'heure ?

\- Mais tu viens de la demander ! s'étonna le Gryffondor.

\- Redonne-la s'il te plaît.

Avec un soupir, Neville remonta sa manche pour donner l'heure et resta figé en voyant la seconde montre à son poignet.

\- Mais c'est la mienne ! reconnu Drago.

Il remarqua enfin que sa cravate pendait autour du cou de Harry et que ses poignets et ses poches étaient vides.

\- Tout est dans le naturel et l'innocence, se contenta de répondre le voleur en herbe.

Il fouilla ses poches et sortit un mouchoir en soie brodé d'un M couleur or.

\- Mouchoir en soie ? On se refuse rien, _monsieur_ Malefoy.

D'un geste rageur, Drago lui prit le mouchoir des mains et récupéra ses affaires.

\- Tout ça pour montrer qu'il suffit que l'attention de tout le monde soit focalisée sur un point précis pour que tout le reste soit occulté. Tiens, ta cravate.

\- Donc, il aurait pu utiliser la dispute avec Mr Weasley comme diversion et ainsi se débarrasser de l'artefact noir. En le cachant dans un livre, si l'objet est plat, quelqu'un aurait pu l'acheter sans savoir et si c'est un élève qui n'a pas ouvert le livre des vacances, alors, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit entré dans le château à l'insu de tous, réfléchit Neville.

\- Est-ce que Dobby a confirmé un lien avec Face de Serpent ? demanda Harry.

\- Apparemment, ma mère était présente quand mon père a sorti l'objet de la cachette. Elle, elle l'a vu et a demandé à mon père ce qu'il allait faire du _cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Et pire que tout, il aurait fait un cadeau semblable à ma tante, grinça Drago en refaisant sa cravate

\- Sans vouloir me montrer méchant ou quoique ce soit, j'espère que ta tante crèvera en prison. Au moins, on est certain que peu importe l'endroit où elle a caché son propre cadeau, il ne fera de mal à personne, dit froidement Neville.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'ai aucun souvenir de ma tante Bellatrix avant son incarcération, mais je sais qu'elle est folle dangereuse toute seule, alors, rajouter un cadeau de ce mage noir, là, on peut craindre la catastrophe, approuva le blond en terminant de nouer sa cravate. Quoique, elle est tellement obsédée par lui qu'elle serait plus du genre à en faire un autel à la gloire de ce fou, plutôt que s'en débarrasser comme mon père.

\- Ok, je craque, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, mais c'est quoi l'affaire ? demanda Harry.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et Neville enfonça ses mains dans ses poches après avoir rendu à Drago sa montre.

\- Après la fameuse nuit d'Halloween, des Mangemorts, des fidèles de Face de Craie, sont venus chez moi, expliqua le lion. Ils étaient quatre. Mes parents étaient des aurors confirmés, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. Les Mangemorts voulaient des informations sur la disparition de leur maître et ils ont pensé que mes parents avaient des réponses pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Mes parents ont été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

\- Je… je suis… désolé pour toi, Neville, souffla Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Ils sont depuis ce jour-là à Sainte Mangouste. Ils sont enfermés dans leur tête. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup de réaction, mais je pense qu'elle me reconnait un peu. Elle… à chaque visite, je lui apporte ses bonbons favoris, d'après grand-mère, et en partant, elle me donne toujours le papier. Je le garde parce que même si elle a l'air de ne pas être là, je me dis qu'au fond…

Harry soutint son ami quand il fondit en larmes, ne sachant que dire ou que faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Même s'il adorait sa mère, il regrettait de ne pas avoir connu les Potter. Il avait juste une pierre tombale et les autres pour lui dire ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais dans un sens, Neville était dans une situation _pire_. Ses parents étaient certes toujours vivants, mais ils étaient des légumes depuis toutes ces années, restant sans réaction devant leur enfant. La torture que ça devait être devant cette indifférence…

\- T'as un courage immense pour faire face à tout ça, Neville. T'es quelqu'un de fort, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, parce que, honnêtement, à ta place, je pense que j'aurais craqué, confia Harry à son ami.

\- Merci, souffla le garçon.

\- Les salauds qui ont fait ça…

\- Sont à Azkaban, coupa Drago. À perpétuité. Les trois derniers Lestranges et le fils unique de Croupton du département de la Coopération Magique International. Au moment de l'affaire, il était à la tête de celui de la Justice et même bien parti pour devenir Ministre de la Magie. Devoir juger son fils coupable suite l'agression a brisé sa carrière politique. Barthy Junior est mort à Azakaban de ce que mère m'a dit. Les Lestranges survivent toujours. Je crois que père espère qu'ils meurent rapidement, puisque comme ma mère est la sœur de Bellatrix, on héritera de leur fortune. Père était fou de rage d'apprendre qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur l'héritage des Black, donc, on évite de parler de ça à la maison.

\- Quand je dis que les affaires des Sang-Purs sont un vrai nid à migraine, soupira Harry.

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire rire Neville qui se remettait de son coup de blues.

\- Sache, ignorant que tu es, que ma mère est issue de la longue et ancienne lignée des Black. _Toujours_ _Purs_ dit l'arbre de la famille. Je crois même que Charlus Potter, ton grand-père, était un cousin plus ou moins éloigné de la famille…à moins que ce soit ta grand-mère ? Faut que je revoie l'arbre.

\- J'ai presque envie de dire que vous êtes tous des consanguins, mais je veux pas m'insulter au passage, soupira Harry.

\- Peu importe ! Même si les Potter sont vaguement liés à la famille Black, le dernier héritier, Sirius, actuellement à Azkaban, est encore possesseur de sa fortune. S'il meurt, ce sont les plus proches à porter le sang de la lignée qui hériteront, autrement dit, ma mère et ma tante qui sont ses cousines. Cependant, il a apparemment fait un testament qui désigne un autre héritier, ce qui invalide le droit de succession des Lestrange et Malefoy.

\- Ooooh… et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce Black ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Neville.

\- Officiellement, il est à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'une douzaine de moldus plus d'un sorcier du nom de Pettigrew. Et trahison. On raconte que c'est lui qui aurait vendu tes parents biologiques au Seigneur des Ténèbres. On disait même qu'il t'avait tué.

\- Tu as dit _officiellement,_ remarqua Neville.

\- C'est triste à dire, mais de l'argent a changé de main pour éviter la prison à mon père malgré tous ses crimes, alors que lui et ses amis ont fait bons nombres d'orphelins comme vous deux. Et je crois que de l'argent a changé de main pour s'assurer que le dernier Black soit à Azkaban sans procès. Père avait fait des recherches pour essayer de s'emparer plus rapidement de sa fortune, mais il n'a rien trouvé, d'où la supposition.

Harry ajusta son sac sur son épaule et se remit en marche d'un air pensif.

Un homme qu'on accusait d'avoir trahi ses parents croupissait à Azkaban. Un homme qui pourrait peut-être lui dire _pourquoi_ c'était lui qu'on avait attaqué et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il en discuterait avec son oncle et sa mère.

\- Tu lui en veux ? demanda Neville avec hésitation au brun pensif.

\- S'il est coupable, il paye pour ses crimes. Affaire classée. Je veux juste des réponses, avoua Harry.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis en rangeant ses lunettes dans sa poche pour se masser les yeux.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Drago, ton père est un assassin qui a payé sa liberté. Pourquoi c'est le grand patron en personne qui s'en est pris à ma famille ? Pourquoi lui et pas un de ses subalternes, comme ton père ? Ça vous intrigue pas ? _Pourquoi_ les Potter en particulier ?

La question de Harry restera sans réponse quand un hurlement de fureur retentit au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Ça, c'est Rusard, reconnu Drago en fronçant son nez pointu.

Sans se consulter, les garçons filèrent vers l'escalier le plus proche pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur, se cachant à l'angle d'un mur pour espionner.

\- Si Miss Teigne c'est de nouveau fait attaquer, on va le sentir passé…déglutit Neville.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que le concierge semblait fou de rage.

\- ... Encore plus de travail pour moi ! l'entendirent-ils hurler. Il va falloir passer la soirée à tout nettoyer, comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire ! Ça suffit comme ça, maintenant ! Je vais voir Dumbledore !

Ses pas s'éloignèrent et une porte claqua.

Le trio passa la tête à l'angle du mur. À l'endroit où Miss Teigne avait été attaquée à la base, il y avait à présent une grande mare d'eau qui s'étendait sur la moitié du couloir et provenait apparemment des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Maintenant que Rusard avait fini de hurler, ils entendaient les gémissements du fantôme, à l'intérieur des toilettes.

\- En voilà une autre de bien bonne humeur. Allons rejoindre le groupe, on n'a que trop tardé, maugréa Drago.

Harry l'ignora allègrement et sans s'occuper de se mouiller les pieds ou ses fringues, il traversa l'eau répandu au sol.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, déconseilla Neville.

Le D. entrait déjà dans les toilettes. Les deux autres se regardèrent et le suivirent finalement à regret.

Mimi Geignarde pleurait plus bruyamment que jamais. L'inondation avait éteint les chandelles et on ne voyait plus grand-chose. Les pleurs de Mimi semblaient provenir de la cabine de l'autre fois.

\- **Konnichiwa** ? appela Harry.

\- Qui est là ? gargouilla Mimi d'une voix gémissante. Vous êtes encore venus me jeter quelque chose à la figure ?

Harry s'approcha de la cabine, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir une sensation étrange le prendre aux tripes plus il se rapprochait, et l'ouvrit.

\- Je suis venu voir ce qu'il t'arrivait pour que tu pleures autant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai l'idée stupide de te jeter quelque chose dessus ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, répliqua Mimi qui émergea des toilettes en répandant une nouvelle flaque d'eau sur le carrelage. Je suis ici, tranquille, à m'occuper de mes affaires, et voilà que quelqu'un s'amuse à venir me lancer un livre à la figure.

\- C'est du bizutage et j'aime pas ça, rétorqua le brun. C'est pas parce que tu es un fantôme que tu dois te laisser faire ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

Neville et Drago se rapprochèrent à leur tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais tranquillement assise dans le tuyau en pensant à la mort et le livre m'est tombé dessus. Il est là-bas.

Elle montra les lavabos du doigt, source du malaise qui lui saisissait les tripes. En dessous, pourtant, aucun monstre, seulement un innocent petit livre à la couverture noire et miteuse qui pataugeait dans l'eau qui inondait le sol de la pièce. Neville voulut le ramasser mais Harry l'en empêcha.

Il n'aimait pas ce truc, son esprit le mettait en garde contre cet objet tout comme il avait voulu le mettre à l'abri le soir d'Halloween.

\- Drago, je peux te demander un service ? demanda avec sérieux le D. Tu peux aller chercher le professeur Newgate ? Fissa ?

\- Toi aussi tu trouves le livre bizarre ? se fit confirmer le Serpentard.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Drago n'attendit pas plus et quitta les toilettes en courant.

\- Harry, on devrait voir un autre professeur, le professeur Newgate est un moldu, si c'est magique… commença Neville.

\- Mon oncle est le seul adulte de ce château en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Ton oncle ? Attend, _le professeur Newgate est ton oncle_?! Tu es sérieux ?

\- Longue histoire et oui, je suis sérieux. Par contre, évite de le répandre. Que ça reste dans notre groupe d'amis.

\- Honnêtement, ça explique tout un tas de truc, songea son ami en réfléchissant.

\- Mimi, si quelqu'un d'autre vient t'embêter, fous lui la frousse de sa vie et fait le chier en retour, ça lui fera passer l'envie de te déranger comme ça, recommanda Harry au fantôme.

La défunte esquissa un petit sourire et retourna à ses affaires dans les canalisations. Harry se hissa sur l'un des lavabos pour s'asseoir, bientôt imité par Neville qui ne cessait de regarder avec curiosité le livre, alors que le D. se sentait très mal en sa présence.

Bientôt, ils entendirent des bruits de courses et Drago arriva dans les toilettes en précédent Thatch. Le roux ne chercha pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il l'avait _senti_.

\- Derrière-moi les jeunes. **Kabu** , ta robe.

Harry vida les poches de sa robe dans celles de son pantalon et la donna à son oncle. Avec prudence, le roux se rapprocha du lavabo et sans jamais toucher le livre directement, il l'enroula dans la robe. Il le feuilleta rapidement, avant de le refermer et de le retourner.

\- Le nom de Jedusor, ça vous parle les garçons ? demanda le roux avec sérieux.

\- Outre que ce n'est certainement pas un nom d'une famille Sang-Pur ? Je sais qu'il a reçu une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, il y a cinquante ans. Je l'ai nettoyée l'an dernier durant ma détention, répondit Drago.

\- **Kabu** , Vauxhall Road, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Rue marchante à Londres. C'est là-bas que maman achète mes cahiers, répondit Harry.

\- Un magasin moldu ? se fit confirmer Neville.

\- Moldu ou pas, ce truc empeste la magie noire et juste le tenir dans mes mains et au travers cette robe me donne envie de gerber, leur dit Thatch.

Il se tourna vers le trio.

\- Restez hors des ennuis durant ce week-end, je vais faire un saut chez ma frangine. Tu as une autre robe, **Kabu** ?

\- Oui, j'en ai une de rechange.

\- Je t'en ramènerai une nouvelle, celle-ci, elle sera brûlée en précaution. Restez prudent.

Et il les poussa hors des toilettes en faisant une boule de la robe autour du livre noir, avant de s'en aller à grand pas.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'on a trouvé le cadeau offert à ton père dont il cherchait à se débarrasser, pointa Neville.

\- Pourquoi un homme qui prônait la suprématie sorcière aurait fait cadeau d'un objet _moldu_ ? s'enquit Drago.

\- J'en sais rien, mais s'il y a bien deux personnes qui peuvent le découvrir, c'est ma mère et mon oncle. Allons voir les autres, on a beaucoup à leur raconter.

.

* * *

.

Ace avait l'intention de mener elle-même l'enquête.

Elle avait laissé le livre noir inquiétant à Flamel, en lui disant qu'il lui rappelait Voldemort par l'aura. Son Haki lui donnait la même sensation qu'elle avait eue devant ce monstre qui avait fait de son enfant un orphelin. Il y avait aussi peut-être la mémoire du corps qu'elle habitait qui entrait en jeu. Peut-être que l'enveloppe de Lily se rappelait de ce qui l'avait déjà tuée une fois.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée du crâne.

Thatch allait d'abord se renseigner sur les origines du garçon en question, afin qu'elle ne parte pas de rien, pendant que les Flamel essayaient de découvrir la nature de ce qui ressemblait à un journal intime vierge vieux de cinquante ans. Les choses seraient faites à leur façon et correctement.

.


	20. St Valentin

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de l'Underground. J'espère que vous allez aimer celui-ci. Et contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas un filler. Il y a des points importants par ici, la Zia ne fait rien au hasard (enfin si, mais ça marche plutôt bien au final).**

 **Passons aux reviews :**

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci.

 **Black-Clixia** : Tu l'as dit, mais ça ne coûte rien de le redire / J'en ai pas fini avec eux deux. Tonton Thatch n'est pas que là pour être l'oncle avec qui on fait le con ou juste des bons petits plats. Il en a qu'un seul des neveux, il va pas tout gâcher. / L'absence de Marco n'est pas à son apothéose. Son absence va se faire ressentir de plus en plus, tu vas voir. / C'est son partenaire à vie, normal qu'elle soit pas bien, et je pense qu'à sa place, on aurait tous le mal du pays./ Tout pour prouver à sa mère qu'elle a bien fait de l'adopter. / C'est Thatch, on le refera pas. / Thatch a fait le nécessaire pour qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à lui, mais qu'on le laisse là où il avait le plus de chance de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. / C'est vrai qu'on y songe une fois qu'on est plus vieux ou après plusieurs lectures. Y'a des points que j'ai soulevé qui l'ont déjà été fait dans d'autres fics. Ce sont des plotholes cool pour jouer contre Dumby./ Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises pour Fol-Œil, je t'assure ! Entre « guerriers » on se comprend. Va apprendre à Thatch le principe de « Vigilance Constante », _surtout_ après le coup que lui a fait Teach. / Merci pour tes compliments concernant le sauvetage de Drago. / Les chats ne font pas des chiens concernant le franc parler de Harry. Tu n'es tellement pas prête.

 **Eleonore MacIolar** : De rien. Pour les fautes, je suis une horreur en orthographe et je fais appelle à une bêta pour m'aider, justement. / Heureuse que tu apprécies mes autres x-over du même genre. / Te surprendre ? TU N'ES PAS PRÊTE !

 **GaiaCross** : J'ai mes plans pour Remus, tkt. / La rencontre va venir, mais la fourrure n'est pas la priorité pour Thatch, je peux t'assurer. / Te fais pas brûler en câlinant Ace. / Je ne dirais rien sur le Voile. Ni sur Sirius. Outre : attend le chapitre 65. / Concernant Tommy et Ginny, la réponse est ici. / Ils sont logiques, ils ont un adulte qui les écoutes, ils vont lui laisser gérer. / Je suis une warrior du temps de confinement, celle qui endure la nervosité, la mauvaise humeur et le manque d'éducation de ceux qui ne respectent pas le confinement, et ce, en gardant le sourire.

 **Minimoysette** : On a tendance à se réunir autour des D, et les suivre. C'est un pouvoir dangereux. Pour Ace, c'est moins marquant, mais pour son fils, on le voit bien. Il est plus D. qu'on ne le croit.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, à bientôt et restez chez vous.**

.

* * *

* * *

.

Le soleil recommençait à briller timidement sur Poudlard. Dans le château, l'humeur était moins morose. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression depuis celle dont Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été victimes et le professeur Chourave annonça d'un ton réjoui que les racines de mandragore devenaient grincheuses et renfermées, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient grandi. Donc, si nouvelle attaque il y avait, ils seraient préparés pour rendre leur état d'origine aux victimes.

Hermione et Luna avaient été mises dans la confidence au sujet du lien probable entre les attaques et Lucius Malefoy, tout comme la parenté entre Harry et le professeur Newgate. Hermione s'était contentée de hausser des épaules en disant qu'elle s'en était doutée, alors que Luna était déjà au courant.

Cependant, la petite Serdaigle les éclaira sur comment l'artefact était entré dans le château, si ce qui avait éveillé le monstre était en effet ce journal :

\- J'ai souvent vu Ginevra Weasley avec un petit journal intime dans lequel elle écrivait souvent. Il y avait toujours plein de jonchurines autour d'elle quand elle le faisait.

\- Mon père et le sien se sont battus chez _Fleury & Bott_. Il aurait pu le mettre dans les affaires de la fille dans la bagarre, supposa Drago.

\- C'est tellement facile à faire ce genre de chose, soupira Harry.

\- Portgas… gronda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hermione Granger, tant que tu n'as pas connu la misère, tu n'as pas le droit de juger, merci.

Le commentaire sec coupa le vent dans les voiles de la demoiselle.

\- Je vais essayer d'approcher la fille pour savoir si ça lui parle, on pourra remonter la piste, proposa Neville. Et du côté du livre ?

\- **Ji-chan** a trouvé une trace dans les archives de ce Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor, il a eu droit à une bourse d'aide pour ses études à Poudlard, raconta Harry. Il y avait une copie de sa lettre d'admission qui indique un orphelinat non-magique. Maman se charge de remonter l'affaire. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le nom m'est familier. C'est comme si je l'avais déjà entendu avant, quand j'étais gosse, mais vu l'écart entre nous deux, c'est peu probable.

\- Newton est mort bien avant notre naissance, pourtant, on le connait, lui et ses travaux, pointa Hermione. Archimède, Platon, Socrate, Pythagore…

\- Merci d'invalider mon argument, Hermione.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir Harry.

\- En attendant, depuis qu'on a trouvé le livre, on n'a pas eu d'autres attaques, nota Neville.

\- Il y a moins de nargoles au château, c'est bon signe, on ne devrait plus en avoir, sourit joyeusement Luna.

\- Touchons du bois pour que ça soit le cas, soupira le D. en toquant la table entre eux d'une phalange.

.

* * *

.

Pendant que tout le monde était occupé de son côté dans la salle commune, Neville fit un signe à Harry et Hermione pour leur dire qu'il allait se lancer. Il alla rejoindre la petite Ginny qui travaillait en silence à une table, pâle et d'apparence malade.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Ginny sursauta, regarda Neville, puis Harry avec espoir, mais le D. était plongé dans son propre travail scolaire. La rouquine eut un air triste et acquiesça en silence.

Doucement, le garçon lunaire se prit une chaise à côté d'elle, gardant un œil sur la salle commune pour s'assurer qu'aucun des frères de la demoiselle ne viendrait les déranger.

\- On a trouvé un journal ayant appartenu à un certain Jedusor, est-ce que ça te parle ? demanda Neville à la fillette.

Même s'il était direct dans sa question, il garda une voix douce.

La réaction de la rouquine était la panique et la peur pures.

\- Tout va bien, le livre n'est plus au château.

\- Qu-quoi ? s'étrangla la rouquine.

\- On l'a confié à quelqu'un qui essaiera de savoir ce que c'est pour le neutraliser. Est-ce que ça à un lien avec la Chambre des Secrets ?

Ginny serra ses mains tremblantes sur le bord de sa jupe et elle avoua d'une voix basse et tremblante.

\- Je crois… J'avais plein de trous… J'ai perdu la notion du temps… Je me suis réveillée souvent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, parfois avec des plumes de coq sur moi, d'autres fois avec de la peinture si rouge qu'on aurait dit du sang… Tom était si gentil, mais il commençait à me faire peur…

\- Tom ?

\- Oui, il disait qu'il était un souvenir de ce qu'il avait été. Et il avait laissé cette trace de lui dans le journal.

\- Vous parliez comment ?

\- J'écrivais dans le journal et il utilisait l'encre pour me répondre. Il ne reviendra plus ?

\- Il risque de finir en tas de cendre, donc, il ne fera plus de mal.

\- Je… je voulais pas tout ça… mais…

\- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est fini Ginny. Tu peux répondre à une dernière question pour moi ?

La rousse essuya son début de larmes en hochant la tête.

\- Comment tu as eu son journal ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans les livres que m'a donnés Harry chez _Fleury & Bott_. Je pensais que c'était un cadeau de sa part. C'est stupide, après tout, il me connait pas… _je suis si stupide_ …

\- Non, tu t'es fait avoir, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et c'est fini, de toute façon. Viens, on va aller voir les jumeaux, je suis certain qu'ils auront une histoire drôle sous le coude pour nous faire oublier tout ça.

Il prit la fille par les épaules et l'accompagna jusqu'à ses frères.

Le lendemain, Neville confirmait leurs soupçons à tout le monde.

\- Je lui ai donné les livres parce que je me suis dit que devoir acheter cinq fois la série de livre de Lockhart serait déjà lourd sur le budget, alors, autant leur épargner des frais qu'ils pourraient mettre dans autre chose, répondit Harry. Et la simple idée d'approcher ce livre me répugnait, j'aurais pas supporté de le conserver plus longtemps sur moi que le temps de le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Faudrait qu'elle voie l'infirmière, elle a l'air d'avoir subi une possession, cela a pu laisser des séquelles dans son esprit, pronostiqua Drago. Mais ça explique la seconde ouverture de la Chambre.

\- Il l'aurait ouverte pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, puis a arrêté ou a été arrêté. Entre temps, il met au point ce journal et ton père entre en sa possession. Et nous voilà maintenant à essayer de démêler l'écheveau, réfléchit Hermione.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle de classe inutilisée dans laquelle ils se réunissaient depuis qu'ils travaillaient sur cette affaire. Le risque était trop grand pour impliquer les autres. Ils auraient voulu laisser Luna en dehors de ça mais elle avait résisté à l'exclusion de toute ses forces.

\- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle, cette histoire de suprématie du sang, dit brusquement Harry. Les horreurs de Hitler.

\- Suprématie aryenne et du grand peuple allemand avec extermination de ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux critères. Il parait que dans les camps, ils faisaient des expérimentations monstrueuses et inhumaines, souffla Hermione en frissonnant.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Luna.

\- Trente-neuf quarante-cinq, seconde guerre mondiale. Adolf Hitler est un dictateur qui est arrivé par les urnes en Allemagne Moldu. A force de propagandes, de violences et de lavages de cerveau par la peur, il a réussi à faire gober à un pays affaibli par une défaite, vingt ans auparavant, qu'ils étaient des élus. Beaucoup des dirigeants nazis sont reconnus coupables de crimes contre l'Humanité avec leur génocide. Pour des simples différences comme la couleur de la peau, de sexualité, ou la religion, des gens ont été tués ou enfermés comme du bétail dans des camps. C'est dans nos programmes d'Histoire moldue.

\- Ce qui reste surtout, c'est que le parfait Allemand, selon Hitler qui était à la tête du mouvement, devait être blond aux yeux bleus et bon chrétien. Le plus con ? Hitler était petit et brun aux yeux marrons. Enfin, quand on recule un peu, c'est pas très différent avec ce qu'on fait les Mangemorts.

\- Les initiales de Salazar Serpentard donnent _S.S._

\- Désolé, mais pendant que vous vous occupiez de votre fou, on avait un problème du nom de Grindelwald sur les bras, pointa Drago.

\- On sait, lui dirent d'un air indifférent Harry et Hermione.

\- Comment ? On l'a pas encore vu en Histoire de la Magie ! s'étonna Neville.

\- Plein de livres parlent de lui, pointa Luna avec un sourire. Quelqu'un de curieux peut se renseigner sur le monde qui nous entoure. Mais faut toujours être prudent avec ce qu'on lit.

Tout le monde sauf Harry regarda la blondinette sans comprendre la mise en garde.

\- Ben quoi ? On sait tous que l'Histoire est toujours écrite par les vainqueurs et seulement pour les mettre en lumière, se défendit la Serdaigle.

\- Généralement, il ne reste aucun perdant pour dire leur version des faits, pointa Harry. Et de toute façon, ils seront pas plus neutres que les vainqueurs.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris, ta mère n'est pas la seule paranoïaque, soupira Hermione.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de la Naïveté, si vous êtes Hermione Granger, laissez un message après le bip !

Le commentaire plus que moqueur du D. lui valut de se voir la cible du courroux de sa camarade, le forçant à fuir hors de la salle de classe.

.

* * *

.

Il y avait beau ne plus avoir eu d'attaque, maintenant que l'étrange journal à la couverture noire n'était plus dans le château, ça ne changeait pas le fait que tout le monde était en encore en état d'alerte. Après une frousse pareille, c'était compréhensible.

Hermione avait pris sur elle d'escorter Ginny jusqu'à l'infirmerie, disant à Pomfresh que la demoiselle se plaignait de migraines, de cauchemars et d'absences, prenant une voix inquiète en disant que c'était peut-être à cause du monstre, sans jamais préciser le lien entre la petite rousse et les attaques. L'infirmière scolaire ne chercha pas plus loin pour examiner l'enfant avant de la garder sous son joug pour une bonne semaine de repos et d'alerter le corps enseignant du fait qu'elle avait été victime d'une possession. Et en aucun cas, on ne remonta jusqu'au groupe d'amis.

Bien entendu, Macmillan, l'élève de Poufsouffle, profita des rumeurs sur la disparition de Ginny en cours, pour dire que le monstre avait encore frappé. Il était toujours convaincu que Harry était le coupable et qu'il s'était trahi le soir du club de duel. Le D. eut beau lui dire que n'importe qui pouvait apprendre à manipuler un serpent comme ça, mais l'autre garçon était têtu. Alors, autant ne pas gaspiller plus sa salive.

De son côté, Gilderoy Lockhart était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait fait cesser les agressions. Il l'avait dit au professeur McGonagall pendant que les élèves attendaient en rang, devant la classe où devait avoir lieu le cours de Métamorphose.

\- Je pense qu'il ne se passera plus rien, Minerva, avait-il affirmé en se tapotant le bout du nez d'un air entendu. Cette fois, la Chambre des Secrets a été fermée pour un bon bout de temps. Le coupable a dû comprendre que je ne mettrais pas longtemps à le démasquer. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'arrête tout de suite avant que je ne m'en mêle sérieusement ! Ce qu'il faudrait maintenant, c'est trouver quelque chose qui remonte le moral des élèves, qui leur fasse oublier les mauvais souvenirs du dernier trimestre ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, mais j'ai ma petite idée...

Il s'était à nouveau tapoté le bout du nez avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Neville et Harry avaient échangé un regard avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui avait baissé la tête d'un air embarrassé. Lockhart s'attribuait un exploit qui n'était pas le sien après tout. Cependant, l'idée mystérieuse du professeur avait de quoi inquiéter les gens. Parce que généralement, ses idées, elles n'étaient pas fameuses.

Ce fut au petit déjeuner du quatorze février qu'on découvrit l'idée de Lockhart pour remonter le moral des élèves. Harry, Neville et Dean avaient été attendus de pied ferme par les filles en bas de l'escalier de leur dortoir pour les voir leur donner des chocolats à tous les trois.

\- Padma était curieuse, alors, elle s'est renseignée et a découvert en quoi consistait la tradition de la Saint Valentin au Japon, expliqua Parvati. Donc, voici vos chocolats de l'amitié !

\- Et on va devoir faire quoi avec ? s'enquit Dean avec perplexité.

\- Leur faire un cadeau pour le White Day de trois fois la valeur. Si Padma s'y met, ça fera trois cadeaux ! ricana Harry. Merci les filles.

\- On en a pour Drago aussi, on te laissera lui expliciter la tradition, d'accord ? sourit Hermione à Harry.

Le groupe était donc descendu dans la Grande Salle, se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils auraient le temps de parler à leurs amis des autres maisons. Ils se figèrent dans l'entrée, se demandant s'ils s'étaient trompés de salle.

\- On est passé dans la quatrième dimension ? demanda d'une voix faible Dean. Ou chez les Bisounours ?

Hermione se contenta de pousser un gémissement inintelligible. Harry, lui, ne voulait que se crever les yeux et oublier ce spectacle horrible : les murs étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs rose vif et des confetti en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle. Assis à la table de Gryffondor, Ronald avait l'air écœuré tandis que Lavande pouffait de rire.

\- Oi, c'est quoi ce merdier ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de Seamus déjà assis.

Avec une expression proche de la nausée, Seamus pointa du doigt la table de professeur et le D. manqua de rendre son dîner de la veille devant l'horreur innommable. Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe aussi rose que les fleurs, fit un signe de la main pour demander le silence. Les autres professeurs assis à ses côtés gardaient un visage de marbre, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! s'écria Lockhart. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini !

Lockhart tapa dans ses mains et une douzaine de nains à l'air grincheux entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et tenaient chacun une petite harpe entre les mains.

\- Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, annonça Lockhart d'un ton réjoui. C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin !

Les garçons regardèrent Hermione et Parvati, et préférèrent ne pas savoir si elles faisaient partie des imbéciles qui avaient envoyé une carte de la Saint Valentin, mais le courrier leur chassa la question du crâne. Yuki apporta à Harry un paquet de chocolat avec un message de sa mère qui lui disait « parce que t'es mon chaton et que je t'aime » qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Le professeur Newgate a reçu une carte ! s'écria Lee à la table.

Tout le monde regarda le loup-garou qui avait reçu une banale carte avec un paquet de chocolat. Quoiqu'il soit dit dans sa lettre, cela le fit hurler de rire, surprenant ses collègues qui ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi bonne humeur.

\- Pourquoi il rigole ainsi ? s'étonna Neville.

\- **Kaachan** a dû envoyer du chocolat à son stupide frangin comme elle aime l'appeler, pronostiqua le D. en découpant un morceau de sa propre gourmandise.

.

* * *

.

Tout au long de la journée, les nains sillonnèrent les couloirs et entrèrent dans les classes pour délivrer leurs messages, au grand agacement des professeurs (Rogue se jura de les empoisonner s'il était de nouveau dérangé et il était probable qu'une grosse majorité de l'école espérait qu'il le fasse vraiment). Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que les Gryffondor changeaient de salle pour aller au cours de Sortilèges, l'un des nains — le plus sinistre des douze — courut après Harry.

\- C'est toi, Harry Potter ? cria-t-il en donnant des coups de coude pour écarter les autres élèves.

Harry essaya de s'esquiver, mais le nain parvint à le rattraper.

\- J'ai un message musical à transmettre à Harry Potter en personne, dit le nain en brandissant sa harpe d'un air menaçant.

\- Je suis pas Harry Potter ! Moi, c'est Portgas ! répondit le D.

Le nain baissa sa harpe d'un air perplexe.

\- Tu te fiches de moi !?

\- Du tout ! Regardez !

Harry sortit de ses poches son portefeuille et en tira sa carte d'identité moldu qu'il présenta au nain sceptique.

\- C'est écrit noir sur blanc ! Harry James D. Portgas !

\- Ah… bon, ben, désolé.

Et le nain s'en alla en se grattant pensivement le crâne. Le D. poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit sa route vers sa classe de Sortilège, heureux d'avoir pu réchapper à cette galère monumentale. Il avait eu vraiment très, _très_ chaud aux fesses.

.

* * *

.

\- Patronne, je sais que vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous pose trop de questions, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, dans cette campagne ? demanda Sally avec une voix hésitante alors qu'elle garait la voiture.

\- Je cherche des réponses Sally-chan. Des réponses qui peuvent peut-être m'éclairer sur l'assassin des parents biologiques de Harry, expliqua Ace.

Elle descendit de la voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de prendre le volant, avec son caractère volatil et ses flammes qui avaient tendance à n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes, c'était bien trop dangereux. Redressant son stetson orange, la brune regarda autour d'elle, ignorant les ragots que sa présence suscitait. Après tout, entre sa secrétaire en tailleur et elle avec sa chemise jaune deux fois trop grande et son short, elles détonnaient dans ce village rural. L'attention de la pirate tomba sur un pub.

\- Tu veux attendre dans la voiture ou tu me suis ? s'enquit Ace à la jeune femme qui lui servait presque de bras droit.

\- Ma présence peut être utile ?

\- Je doute qu'elle change quoique ce soit.

\- Je vais vous attendre, alors.

Et la rousse remonta dans la voiture. Ace rapporta son attention sur le bar miteux qui avait le doux nom de _Pendu_ et traversa la rue de terre battue de Little Hangleton à grand pas, avant d'en passer la porte, indifférente aux murmures des clients qui devaient être très certainement à son sujet. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et se posa sur un des tabourets hauts, face à la porte, se tenant de façon à pouvoir avoir à l'œil la salle au maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera ? demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- Un verre de rhum, s'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise. Après tout, le rhum n'était certainement pas une boisson de femme.

\- Quand on vient d'une famille de marins, on découvre très vite le goût du rhum, se contenta de dire la D. avec un sourire amical.

\- Un verre de rhum pour la bonne dame, donc ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans un coin perdu comme Little Hangleton ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué, mais on peut dire que ça pourrait ressembler à une chasse au mystère.

Ace remercia le barman, le prit et en descendit la moitié sans difficulté.

\- En voilà une belle descente ! On chasse les mystères, donc ?

La D. reposa son verre et commença sa quête d'informations :

\- Hmhm. Y'a des trucs louches qui se passent dans l'internat de mon fils, en Ecosse, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, une piste de l'enquête remonte jusqu'ici.

Les clients se regardèrent avec perplexité, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment ils pourraient être liés à une affaire à l'autre bout du pays.

\- C'est un peu bizarre comme histoire, ma bonne dame, commenta quelqu'un.

\- Il y a cinquante ans, une fille est morte dans cette école à cause des mêmes incidents qui se manifestent depuis Halloween dernier. Et vu que l'incompétent qui sert de directeur cherche à étouffer l'affaire, je fais de mon mieux avec mes moyens pour trouver une réponse. Ma piste se résume à un nom. Jedusor, pas du tout commun et la seule mention que j'ai trouvé renvoi à votre village. Ça vous parle ?

\- Et comment ! Mais ils sont morts y'a bien longtemps ! C'était pas les gens les plus sympathiques, mais ça a secoué notre petit village ! s'exclama une vieille femme. Une servante les a trouvés mort, tous les trois, dans leur salon, encore habillés pour le dîner ! Le vieux couple Jedusor et leur fils déjà adulte ! Tout le monde sait que c'est le jardinier qui a fait le coup, mais la police n'a pas arrêté ce vieux bougre bizarre de Bryce !

\- Depuis son retour de la guerre, il ne va plus très bien dans sa tête, renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- **Honto ka** ? Donc, les Jedusor habitaient ici ?

\- Leur maison est passée de mains en mains mais elle tombe en ruine aujourd'hui.

\- Et ce Bryce ?

\- Il vit dans une maisonnette au fond du jardin de la propriété. Honnêtement, ma bonne dame, vous trouverez rien pour vous aider ici, perdez pas votre temps.

La pirate vida le reste de son verre d'une traite et le reposa.

\- Merci pour la boisson et ces charmantes histoires.

Ace aligna quelques billets sur le comptoir et s'en alla. Elle rejoignit la voiture au trot et entra dedans.

\- Alors ? demanda Sally à sa chef.

\- On cherche une maison qui tombe en ruine mais avec un jardinier vieillissant qui s'en occupe certainement encore.

La rousse mit le contact et la voiture se remit en route, tournant un peu dans le patelin perdu pour finir par arriver devant une maison qui avait dû être magnifique en son temps mais qui n'était aujourd'hui plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Un manoir à faire froid dans le dos si on en croyait Sally.

\- On y est.

Ace quitta la voiture et se rapprocha du portail rouillé en essayant de voir le jardinier. Ce fut des rires d'enfants qui l'alertèrent. La brune fit un signe à sa secrétaire qu'elle revenait et se dirigea vers les rires, contournant la propriété, pour voir des enfants jetant des pierres dans le jardin en se moquant du vieil homme qui l'entretenait. La D. plissa des yeux et se glissa dans leur dos sans qu'ils ne la remarquent, pour se pencher sur eux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Dîtes-moi, bande de sales mômes, vous aimeriez qu'on vous jette des pierres ?

Les garçons, sans doute à peine plus vieux que Harry, sursautèrent en se tournant vers la pirate, lâchant leurs pierres au passage.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit : « ne jamais faire aux autres ce qu'on ne veut pas qu'on nous fasse ». Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Dans le silence des apprentis délinquants, elle se pencha un peu plus sur eux.

\- Parce que la Loi du Talion dit « Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Dent, Maux pour Maux ». Arrêtez dès à présent et excusez-vous, ou le Karma ne vous loupera pas.

Les enfants choisirent une autre option : la fuite.

\- Bande de lopettes, cracha la D. en regardant les adolescents fuir sur des vélos.

Elle remarqua un trou à proximité dans le grillage et s'y engouffra agilement. Elle trouva rapidement les pierres que les stupides adolescents avaient jetées et s'accroupit pour les ramasser, les mettant dans ses poches pour faciliter les choses.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici !?

Ace releva la tête pour voir un vieil homme avec une jambe raide venir vers elle en claudiquant, agitant sa canne d'un air menaçant.

\- Je ramasse des pierres que des gosses stupides ont jetées dans ce jardin.

\- Quoi ?!

Vu la façon dont il parlait fort et pencha la tête pour mettre en avant son oreille droite, son audition n'était pas des meilleures.

\- J'ai fait peur à des ados qui ont jeté ces pierres ! répéta Ace en levant la voix.

Elle termina de les ramasser et se releva, des cailloux pleins les mains.

\- Merci. Sales gamins impolis qui croient les stupidités de leurs parents et grands-parents…

Et le vieil homme continua de marmonner dans sa barbe en faisant signe à Ace de le suivre. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un massif de rosiers délimités par d'autres pierres. Comprenant les intentions du vieil homme, elle posa son chargement à terre, vida ses poches et se mit à installer les pierres autour des pieds de rosiers avec soin pour qu'elles ne bougent pas, avant de se relever en essuyant vaguement ses mains sur son short, faisant rire le vieux monsieur.

\- C'est rare les jeunes femmes qui acceptent encore de se salir les mains, aujourd'hui ! lui dit le vieil homme.

\- Je suis débrouillarde ! répondit Ace. Vous avez un trou dans la clôture, vous saviez ?!

Avec une expression à la fois triste et colérique, mais pourtant lasse, le jardinier se détourna.

\- Le propriétaire actuel ne vient jamais, alors, ce n'est pas important !

La D. leva les yeux vers le manoir qui avait dû être majestueux et élégant en son temps. Au même instant, un trou dans le toit décida de s'agrandir dans un fracas monumental, faisant soupirer de dépit le vieil homme.

\- C'est triste, accorda la demoiselle en nouant ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je dis que c'est triste !

Le jardinier hocha la tête et tendit une main à Ace en se présentant sous le nom de Frank Bryce.

\- Anabela Gol. Je mène une enquête privée sur les Jedusor et on m'a orientée vers cette maison.

Le visage souriant du jardinier se rembrunit sous la contrariété.

\- J'ai déjà tout dit à la police et elle ne m'a pas cru. Et de toute façon, c'était il y a cinquante ans !

\- Je ne fais pas partie de la police. Je cherche juste à protéger mon fils, et je n'ai que ça pour indice.

Ace sortit de son portefeuille une photo qu'elle avait prise du journal avant de le remettre aux Flamel et la montra au vieux Frank qui en resta perplexe.

\- Aucun des Jedusor n'avaient ces initiales. Le fils s'appelait Tom, mais il n'avait pas de second prénom commençant par un E.

\- J'ai appris qu'ils avaient été assassinés. Ils avaient des ennemis ?

\- Arrogants et mal élevés qu'ils étaient, on peut pas dire qu'ils étaient appréciés. Ils ont beaucoup jasé en ville sur l'affaire. Mais si y'en a qui les avait particulièrement dans le pif, c'étaient les Gaunt. Les détails sont flous, mais cette famille de dégénérés a plusieurs fois attaqué les Jedusor, surtout le jeune maître. Le fils, Morfin, l'avait agressé parce qu'il plaisait à sa sœur, je crois. Pas jolie jolie la fille. Ils gardaient _ça_ dans la famille, comme on dit, et ça se voyait.

Ace comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu. La consanguinité avait dû faire son office.

\- Enfin, c'est c'qu'on raconte, mais quand je suis rentré au service des Jedusor, leur taudis était déjà déserté. On raconte que Tom avait une fiancée et qu'il l'a abandonnée pour fuir, un beau matin, avec la fille des Gaunt ! Un vrai scandale pour le village ! Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, il est revenu deux trois ans après, mais ça a marqué les esprits ! On a plus revu la fille après ça.

De la canne, il montra une colline boisée un peu plus loin dans la vallée où était perdu le patelin.

\- Vous avez le nom des autres membres de la famille Gaunt ?

\- Je crois bien que le vieux s'appelait Elvis et la fille Mérope. Faut voir avec les archives du village pour confirmation. Ou alors, s'adresser à Great Hangleton.

\- Merci en tout cas pour vos réponses. Passez une bonne journée.

Ace tira un peu sur son chapeau en salut et s'en alla par là où elle était entrée.

Elle indiqua à Sally la nouvelle étape et cette fois, la secrétaire la suivit. Dans les bois obscurs, les deux femmes marchèrent. Là où la rousse trouvait le coin glauque à souhait, Ace regardait d'un œil critique les arbres morts et décharnés en se disant que le coin aurait été parfaitement dans le style de Mihawk.

\- Vous savez où on va, patronne ? demanda Sally en enjambant un nid de ronce. J'aurais dû prendre des tennis pour barboter dans la boue.

Ace se figea brusquement.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

Cette aura…

\- Prépare ton arme.

Sans poser de questions, Sally sortit de l'intérieur de son gilet un pistolet de poche et suivit Ace, qui avait une arme un peu plus conséquente. Avançant rapidement mais discrètement, les deux femmes parvinrent jusqu'au point où le **Haki** de la D. avait perçu la présence de Voldemort.

Un taudis, ravagé par le temps ; l'abandon et les intempéries, essayait tant bien que mal de faire face aux assauts de la nature. Mais pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Même pas un oiseau.

C'était… dérangeant. Sans parler de la nausée qui lui prenait les tripes.

Ace avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

De la magie avait été utilisée ici. Régulièrement. Le souffle de cette énergie était encore dans l'humus de la forêt, elle le sentait de son **Haki** , comme elle arrivait à percevoir les zones magiques de Londres après avoir connu le Chemin de Traverse et Poudlard. Elle porta ses doigts à une poutre pourrie qui s'était effondrée dans ce qui avait dû être la pièce à vivre de la maison.

La maison était pleine de magie.

Oui, un sorcier avait certainement vécu ici, si ce n'était plusieurs.

\- Aaaaaah !

Ace se retourna, l'arme au poing, avant de se détendre en voyant que le talon de Sally, qui marchait derrière elle, était passé au travers le planché et son pied était donc coincé dans un trou du bois pourri.

\- Tu peux retirer ton pied sans te faire mal ?

\- Oui, je pense.

Doucement, en essayant de ne pas s'enfoncer ailleurs, Sally retira son pied de sa chaussure et le posa un peu plus loin sur le plancher traître.

\- Je sais pas comment vous faîtes, patronne, je suis restée dans vos pas et vous, vous n'êtes pas tombée dans le piège ! bougonna la secrétaire alors qu'Ace s'accroupissait pour enfoncer sa main dans le trou pour récupérer la chaussure.

\- Le feu, techniquement parlant, ne pèse rien.

\- Tricheuse.

Ace retira sa main du trou comme si elle venait de se faire mordre. Sous la chaussure de sa secrétaire, il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose de mauvais. La D. dégagea l'escarpin en le prenant par l'intérieur pour le rendre à Sally.

\- T'as mes gants ? demanda Ace en essayant de percer l'obscurité du trou.

Elle sentait de la magie sur cette zone, comme pour essayer de l'empêcher de s'approcher plus.

Sally fouilla ses poches et donna à Ace une paire de gants en cuir qu'elle enfila. La D. inspira profondément et plongea ses mains dans le trou, cherchant à l'aveuglette ce qui l'avait pris par surprise. Ses doigts gantés touchèrent quelque chose et ce simple contact lui donna la gerbe. Elle referma sa main dessus et retira son gant en le retournant, emprisonnant l'objet à l'intérieur, sans même le regarder. Elle ramena ses mains à elle et répéta la même opération avec son autre gant, emprisonnant le mystérieux objet dans une autre couche de cuir.

\- On s'en va. J'ai ce que je voulais et bien plus.

Flamel serait content.

.

* * *

.

Pâques.

Après un White Day bancal mais drôle (ce qui signifiait réussi), et surtout aucune nouvelle attaque, la vie avait repris son cours. Ernie Macmillian avait fini par présenter ses excuses à Harry après une grosse insistance de Justin ; Colin continuait de prendre des photos partout dans le château (en prenant bien soin de demander la permission avant de le faire s'il était question d'une personne ; d'un fantôme ou même d'un tableau, se rappelant de ce qu'Ace avait dit sur le droit à l'image) et Luna boudait un peu parce que l'interview demandée par son père à la Portgas avait été refusée. Si Xenophilius, le directeur du _Chicaneur_ , avait accepté le refus de la D. avec le sourire, Luna ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait laissé passer l'occasion de présenter au monde une héliopathe.

Maintenant, les deuxièmes années avaient autre chose à faire. Ils devaient choisir leurs options de troisième années qui seraient déterminantes pour leur avenir.

Si Soins aux Créatures Magiques fut sélectionnée d'office, choisir le reste fut un peu plus compliqué pour Harry. La Divination ne l'intéressait pas (il était du même avis de sa mère en disant que le Destin et ce genre de conneries n'existaient pas et que l'unique certitude restait l'obligation de devoir faire des choix dans sa vie) et il n'avait pas besoin de suivre l'Etude des Moldus (il ne comprit même pas pourquoi Hermione sélectionna cette matière, après tout, elle comme lui, voir Dean, pouvaient très certainement donner des leçons au prof).

Il restait les Runes et l'Arithmancie qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Il aurait bien pris les deux et les avait même coché, mais McGonagall n'eut même pas l'occasion de le voir que Thatch avait déjà volé le formulaire, donné une bonne taloche à son neveu pour lui dire de se limiter à deux options, parce qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de travail avec le double cursus qu'il suivait. S'il voulait apprendre en plus de ça à devenir animagus à partir de l'an prochain, il n'aurait pas assez de temps dans une journée pour tout faire. Et de toute façon, l'ancien pirate avait décidé qu'il lui continuerait les cours de self-défense l'an prochain seulement s'il voyait que son neveu arrivait à gérer. Et apparemment, il en avait discuté avec Rogue qui était d'accord avec lui pour l'Occlumancie.

Ce fut donc au pile ou face qu'il décida vraiment ses futurs cours, se limitant ainsi aux Runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Vu que Hermione avait sélectionné tous les cours (pour le plus grand agacement de Thatch qui lui avait aussi fait la morale mais sans pouvoir faire autre chose de plus car il n'était pas un de ses parents), le D. se fit la promesse de lui emprunter ses notes d'Arithmancie pour bosser dessus durant les vacances… jusqu'à ce que Neville lui montre un catalogue pour des cours par correspondance avec l'Arithmancie dans le tas.

\- Ma mère a déjà fait les démarches pour moi, avant que j'arrive à Poudlard, mais on lui a renvoyé une lettre de refus. Ce sera la même chose, même si c'est juste pour une matière.

\- Je suis inscrit, je reçois les cours durant les vacances, comme de l'aide aux devoirs. Je peux rajouter Arithmancie pour toi, si tu veux.

Cela tira un sourire au D. qui remercia chaleureusement son ami.

Il perdit vite son sourire quand il fut convoqué par Dumbledore au sujet de ses choix, parce que monsieur le Directeur avait peur que ce soit ennuyeux ou trop difficile pour lui, et voulait qu'il choisisse plutôt Divination.

\- Si vous vous obstinez à vouloir régler ma vie comme du papier à musique, je vais finir par demander à ma mère si je peux être accompagné de l'avocat de la famille à chaque rencontre avec vous, monsieur le Directeur. J'y pense, l'enquête concernant mon agression, elle en est où ?

Les phrases d'apaisements qui voulaient juste l'endormir ne dupèrent pas le garçon qui se fit une note de signaler rapidement à sa mère qu'une nouvelle plainte contre Dumbledore et une enquête privée seraient de rigueur.

Mais ce qui assombrit définitivement le retour des beaux jours, c'était que son oncle demande à Drago de le rejoindre dans son bureau. D'abord, il ne songea rien de l'affaire, jusqu'à ce que le blond vienne retrouver le groupe d'étude et demande à parler en privé à Harry.

\- Ton oncle m'a averti que ta mère allait approcher dans la semaine mon père au sujet du journal. Je connais assez mon père pour savoir qu'il fera tout pour m'empêcher de vous fréquenter de nouveau, informa le blond avec une pâleur plus marqué qu'à son habitude.

\- Eh bien, on va mettre nos têtes ensemble pour que tu puisses lui présenter un argumentaire capable de lui prouver par A plus B qu'il a tout intérêt à ce qu'on continue à être ami, assura fermement le D. en serrant une épaule de son camarade.

\- Merci du soutien, Harry.

\- Tu as aidé le stupide Gryffondor que je suis contre Quirrell, je te dois bien ça, Drago.


	21. Ton or est mien

**Bonjour ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour conclure l'an deux des aventures de l'Héritier de l'Underground ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le voyage et encore plus ce chapitre -ci, parce que la suite, ça ne sera pas de la tarte, je peux vous l'assurer !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de chaque jour. Je vous relis régulièrement et j'aime toujours autant revoir vos réactions, imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé dans vos petites têtes à cet instant.**

 **En avant pour les commentaires à présent !**

 **Black-Clixia :** Le héro n'est jamais à la bourre, il arrive toujours au bon moment ! Tout comme toi ! / Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies l'évolution des personnages et ma façon de gérer l'incident. Et tu vas voir, j'en ai pas fini !/ Neville est le plus calme et le plus patient du groupe, mais aussi un des plus sensibles. Et si Harry avait mis son nez dans l'affaire, il n'aurait rien eu comme réponse vu que Ginny serait entrée en mode fangirl./ Ce sotn des choses qui semblent manqué chez les sorciers, en effet./ Merci pour la note, je la chérirais jusqu'à la fin !/L'idée de la St Valentin et des nains, c'est Rowling, pas moi, nan mais !/ C'est surtout qu'avant, Ace n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher des cuisines pour en faire et soit le chocolat acheté disparaissait dans son estomac avant d'arriver à destination, soit il était offert en cadeau à Marco (j'ai lut il y a quelques années un sympathique lemon en espagnol sur notre couple favoris autour du chocolat) / Oui, le message disait "étouffe toi bien avec, stupide clebs. Avec toute mon affection, ta frangine". On peut rire un peu devant ça./ Il va arriver un moment où ce différent nom de famille jouera contre lui, je l'admets, mais je ne dis rien de plus./ Le OS que j'ai écrit montre que les enquêtes, malgré mon amour du polar, je suis pas douée sur le sujet. Heureuse d'avoir réussi un minimum ici./ Disons que dans le livre, le trio ne peut compter que sur lui-même. Ici, ils ont des adultes responsables en qui avoir confiance et qui ont plus de moyen qu'eux. Sans compter que la présence de Thatch dans les rangs professorale lui donne un petit truc en plus./ Le coup des études va avoir son importance, comme toujours. Tu vas voir, j'en prépare de très bonnes pour l'an 3 et 4./ Je suis navrée, mais pas de bagare. Mais tu ne seras pas déçue pour autant, ma chère Clix. / Rowling n'a pas fait d'erreur, ce sont simplement des idées qu'elle n'a pas songé à exploiter. Et si je me trompe pas, c'est son premier livre. On fait tous ce genre de chose quand on débute quelque chose dans lequel on n'a aucune expérience. Nous, on a le travail à moitié fait, puisqu'on a une base bien faite pour écrire et nous enraciner, mais des plotholes, on peut en laisser et j'en ai laissé dans plusieurs de mes fics./ Merci encore d'être au rendez-vous avec ces si savoureuses reviews à lire et bisous ! ****

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci ****

 **Minimoysette** : *remet discrètement le panier en rayon avec un sourire crispé* merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur. Et je peux comprendre pour le manche à balais, les gens n'en ont plus rien à foutre de la distenciation sociale./ Ace s'arrêtera seulement quand son fils sera en sécurité./ Je reviendrais plus tard dans la fic sur les pouvoirs d'Ace, c'est voulu./Ben disons que la personne qui a envoyé "l'angelot" aime le Harry POTTER, le Portgas n'est pas ce qu'elle cherche./ J'espère aussi qu'elle sera encore active un moment ma plume. ****

 **sebferga :** Toujours un plaisir de te voir passer dans le coin l'ami ! **!**

 **khalice :** Heureuse de le savoir. Et concernant Marco... je ne dirais qu'une chose. Marco is DEAD *prend la fuite*

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Dobby déglutit en voyant que la personne qui avait frappé à la porte du manoir Malefoy n'était nulle autre qu'Ace.

\- Si tout se passe comme prévu, toi et moi, on aura une petite discussion sur la meilleure méthode de sauver les gens, lui souffla Ace avec une esquisse de sourire en se penchant à son niveau.

Elle se redressa ensuite de toute sa taille, reprenant un masque d'impassibilité. Elle demanda d'une voix claire à voir Lucius Malefoy. Narcissa descendait à cet instant le grand escalier imposant qui menait du premier étage au hall d'entrée. Elle chassa Dobby d'un geste de la main et regarda d'un air impérieux la D. qui avait toujours une main dans les poches de son short et une autre qui tenait la lanière de son sac à son épaule. La blonde fronça le nez avec un dégoût visible devant le manque d'élégance et la tenue plus que moldue de la visiteuse.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous à mon époux ?

\- Portgas D. Ace et je suis venue lui parler des dettes qu'il me doit.

\- Nous ne vous devons aucune dette !

\- Le grand-père de votre époux avait des dettes auprès des gobelins qu'il n'a pas honorées, que son fils n'a pas remboursées non plus et que ce cher Lucius laisse toujours courir. Dettes que j'ai rachetées et dont je veux le remboursement, avec les intérêts de retard. Soit on règle ça à l'amiable, soit on passe devant un tribunal.

Ace s'avança d'un pas vers la femme, souriant d'un air féroce.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, ceux qui ont l'argent ont le pouvoir. Seulement, je pense que si la seule banque sorcière décidait du jour au lendemain de ne plus faire affaire avec vous, vous seriez bien embêtés. C'est la vraie règle de l'argent. Ceux qui ont _votre_ argent ont le pouvoir. Et dommage pour vous, je sais qu'ils seront ravis de m'aider à vous mettre sur la paille.

Narcissa déglutit et recula d'un pas.

\- Alors ? Je peux voir votre mari ?

La blonde hésita, puis tourna les talons pour monter de nouveau les marches, ne cherchant pas à savoir si Ace la suivait. La D. lui emboita aisément le pas sous les ragots des tableaux froids et austères qui décoraient la maison. La pirate adressa un bon doigt d'honneur aux peintures (avec la main qui tenait son sac) qui eurent des cris offusqués en réponse, mais déjà, elle suivait Narcissa dans un couloir. Pas très loin parce que la maîtresse de maison s'arrêta devant une porte et y toqua. La voix hautaine de son mari l'invita à entrer.

\- Lucius, une femme est ici pour régler une affaire d'argent avec toi, annonça la mère de Drago.

\- Qu'elle entre et laisse-nous.

La femme s'écarta, laissant la pirate entrer. Le D. jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule quand la porte de referma dans son dos avant de rejoindre le bureau derrière lequel Lucius était assis à lire quelques parchemins.

\- Vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? siffla Lucius en la reconnaissant.

Avisant un coupe papier richement orné sur le bureau du maître de maison, la D. s'en saisit de sa main droite et tira la gauche de sa poche, dévoilant un membre noirci, rabougri et paralysé jusqu'au poignet. Sans sourciller, elle enduisit la lame de Haki et coupa le membre inerte juste au-dessus du bureau de Lucius. Dans un petit bruit, la main noircie tomba sur les parchemins avant de s'embraser. Le moignon d'Ace en fit autant et une main saine y apparut.

\- J'espère que Pernelle-san trouvera rapidement le moyen de briser cette malédiction, j'en ai marre de m'amputer la main à chaque fois qu'elle finit totalement dans cet état, marmonna la D. en reposant le coupe-papier à sa place sans voir l'air livide et presque ahuri de Lucius.

La pirate bougea ses doigts et enflamma sa main pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction. Elle retira de son épaule son sac qu'elle ouvrit pour en tirer deux dossiers qu'elle jeta l'un sur l'autre devant Malefoy, puis le journal calciné de Jedusor, même si encore largement reconnaissable. Lucius devint encore plus pâle. De fureur ou de peur, ça restait à savoir, mais en tout cas, la façon dont il attrapa sa canne d'apparat ne détrompa pas la pirate sur ses intentions.

\- Si vous sortez votre baguette là, maintenant, je peux vous assurer que vous en aurez rapidement besoin d'une nouvelle. Et vous voulez savoir le plus drôle ? C'est pas le fait que vous n'aurez pas le temps de jeter le moindre sort avant que ça n'arrive, c'est surtout que vous serez impuissant parce que vous ne savez rien faire sans votre magie, alors que même manchot et cul de jatte, j'aurais toujours ce qu'il faut pour vous tuer si je le voulais.

\- Vous _osez_ me menacer, moi, _Lucius Malefoy_ ?!

\- Oui, _j'ose_ , parce que j'ai vu des gens plus flippants que vous et votre grand maître.

D'un geste de la main négligeant, elle vira du bureau une bonne partie de la décoration pour pouvoir s'asseoir au bord.

\- Si je suis pas venue me manifester avant pour ces dettes, c'est parce que mon fils m'a demandé de ne rien faire, par crainte que vous vous en preniez à son amitié avec votre enfant en représailles. Mais là, vous avez attenté à sa sécurité, et je supporte pas ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- J'ai toutes les preuves nécessaires pour prouver à Amélia Bones que vous avez glissé dans le chaudron de Ginevra Wealsey ce journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Journal qui s'avérait être un artefact de magie noire qui a réussi à posséder l'esprit d'une malheureuse première année qui n'a rien demandé à personne.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Votre bluff ne tiendra jamais dans un procès, alors il vaut mieux pour vous que vous arrêtiez vos menaces sans fondement ! se moqua le blond.

\- Oooh ? Donc, faire intervenir les Flamel durant ce possible procès ne vous dérangera certainement pas, puisque mes accusations n'ont aucun fondement ?

Ace se pencha vers Lucius en montrant les dents.

\- Petit conseil à l'avenir, quand un **Shirohige** vient vous mettre en garde, bouclez-la et ne cherchez pas à le menacer. Vous ne voulez pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec nous, surtout quand c'est la **Nibantai Taisho** qui se déplace. Je suis une _chasseuse_. Des gars comme vous, j'en ai envoyé des tas dans leur tombe. Sans même les toucher. Et vous savez comment ?

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Lucius, le coupe-papier de nouveau en main et juste sur la carotide palpitante du sorcier. Les lèvres au niveau de l'oreille du blond, elle termina sa menace :

\- Il suffit seulement de pousser quelqu'un a bout. La peur, le stress, la panique… le cœur et les nerfs ne supportent que jusqu'à une certaine limite tout cela. Au bout d'un moment, il ne suffit que d'un simple « Bouh » pour provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

Elle se redressa, satisfaite de laisser l'homme livide derrière elle, et planta entre deux doigts de Lucius la lame, lui faisant retirer rapidement sa main sous la peur.

\- Je pense que votre fanatique de belle-sœur sera ravie de vous avoir en voisin de cellule, surtout quand vous avez décidé de vous débarrassez d'un cadeau de votre cher maître par simple crainte de vous faire prendre en possession d'un artefact noir. Ce n'est pas moi que vous tromperez avec votre peau d'agneau. Je peux même pas vous faire le compliment d'être un loup en dessous, parce que vous n'avez pas les couilles pour endosser ce rôle. Vous n'êtes qu'une brebis galleuse.

Ace reprit le journal qu'elle remit dans son sac avant de poser sa main sur les dossiers.

\- Ceci, c'est une copie des preuves que j'ai contre vous, et l'autre dossier, c'est tout ce qui concerne la dette que j'ai racheté.

Elle ouvrit l'un des dossier, montrant sur la première feuille un descriptif de la dette d'origine ; du taux d'intérêt annuel ; le montant des intérêts à la date d'aujourd'hui et enfin, la somme totale qui était due et qu'elle avait rachetée.

\- Voici ce qu'on va faire, je vais repartir tranquillement chez moi avec tout ça et remettre à zéro les intérêts de votre dette, sans me manifester à votre sujet auprès de Bones, à trois conditions.

Elle retira de dessous la pile de papiers un contrat et sortit une plume étrangement aiguisée de son sac qu'elle posa dessus.

\- La première, c'est que vous libérez votre elfe de maison qui entrera, s'il le souhaite, à mon service. La deuxième, c'est que vous ne vous en preniez plus à mon enfant tant que la dette ne sera pas remboursée, chose qui prendra du temps vu votre entrain à l'honorer. Troisième condition, vous ne mettez plus votre nez dans la décision de votre fils à choisir ses amis de lui-même.

\- Si je fais tout ça, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne me dénoncerez pas à la première occasion ? siffla Lucius avec colère.

\- Rien du tout ! lui annonça Ace avec bonne humeur.

Elle reprit la plume et la tendit à Lucius avec un grand sourire.

\- La question est plutôt de savoir si vous avez une autre option. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, vous le savez. J'ai des amis et un frère qui savent que je suis chez vous, avec toutes les preuves contre vous concernant les attaques de Poudlard. Donc, vous me faîtes disparaître et vous êtes certain de changer votre adresse pour Azkaban.

D'un geste sec, Lucius se saisit de la plume de sang, retira ses gants blancs, avant de signer le contrat d'une écriture sec mais élégante. Immédiatement, Ace récupéra les dossiers. Elle rangea celui concernant les preuves de l'affaire du journal, avec le contrat, mais rendit celui des dettes à Malefoy, lui montrant la ligne d'intérêt qui avait été magiquement remise à zéro.

\- J'ai bien dit _remis à zéro_ , mais ça ne les bloque pas, rappela la D. avec satisfaction. Vous savez ce qui est dans votre intérêt. Maintenant, votre elfe de maison doit être libéré.

\- Dobby ! appela Lucius.

Dans un petit bruit, l'elfe se manifesta en tordant nerveusement la taie d'oreiller sale qu'il portait. Il avait l'air en encore plus mauvais état que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quand il était venu dans son bureau et Ace n'aimait pas les bandages crasseux sur ses doigts.

\- Disparais de cette maison, cette femme vient de te libérer, grinça Lucius en tendant d'un geste négligeant et dégouté ses gants à l'elfe.

Dobby regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis les gants que lui tendait Malefoy, avant de regarder son maître, puis Ace qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Dobby peut vraiment partir ? s'enquit l'elfe avec crainte et émotion.

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir de chez moi ! siffla Lucius en lâchant les gants.

Dobby les rattrapa avec empressement.

\- Viens, j'ai un job pour toi si t'es d'accord. Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Lucius Malefoy, fit Ace en se retirant du bureau.

Dobby s'empressa de la suivre jusqu'à la sortie.

Voulant profiter du fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Lucius laissa afficher un rictus de haine et sortit sa baguette magique de sa canne… pour la voir partir en cendre.

\- Je l'ai dit. Pas le temps pour un sort et impotent sans baguette, lui rappela Ace en ouvrant la porte pour elle et Dobby sans même avoir à se retourner. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, mon cher.

Et elle referma la porte derrière eux.

\- On discutera dehors, d'accord ?

\- Oui madame, assura l'elfe avec nervosité.

Prenant le même chemin qu'à l'aller, la D. quitta le manoir, traversant le parc d'un pas rapide qui forçait Dobby à la suivre presque en courant. Elle fit claquer le portail derrière eux et s'arrêta en réalisant que l'elfe s'était immobilisé devant les grilles en fer forgé. Elle attendit en silence qu'il fasse ses adieux à son enfer, avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.

\- Dobby est désolé de…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu n'en as certainement pas besoin.

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de lui demander de la suivre un peu plus loin, histoire d'être vraiment hors de vue du manoir. Quand ils furent à une distance suffisante, Ace s'arrêta et se laissa tomber en tailleurs devant l'elfe.

\- Parlons un peu, Dobby. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour protéger Harry.

L'elfe déglutit.

\- C'était stupide et dangereux. Mais ton cœur était à la bonne place et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de tirer un trait sur tout ça.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter-Portgas est toujours en danger !

\- Non, l'affaire a été réglée. Regarde.

Ace ressortit de son sac le journal à moitié calciné et désormais inoffensif de Jedusor, faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds à l'elfe de maison.

\- Les Flamel ont confirmé que ce qu'il y avait de mauvais à l'intérieur n'était plus. Plus besoin de s'en faire.

Le soulagement était évident pour l'elfe.

\- J'ai réussi à bluffer auprès de ce connard de Lucius pour qu'il reste tranquille et te libère au passage, mais j'ai aucune preuve que c'est lui qui ait causé tout ça, et malheureusement, vu à quel point les anglais sont racistes, on n'accordera aucun crédit à ta parole dans un tribunal.

\- Dobby n'est qu'un humble elfe de maison, les sorciers n'ont aucun intérêt à faire attention à Dobby, marmonna l'elfe en tordant sa taie d'oreiller entre ses mains.

\- Eh bien, moi je trouve que ce sont des gros cons. Tu es une créature douée de réflexion et de parole, comme les êtres humains, ça suffit amplement pour qu'on puisse accorder de l'importance à ta personne.

La peau olivâtre de l'elfe prit une teinte rosée sur ses joues.

\- Bref ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de vivre avec une famille dotée de magie pour continuer ton existence, sous peine de perdre la raison et mourir, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Si je te propose de vivre avec moi et mon fils, est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour toi, niveau magie ?

\- Après tout ce que Dobby a fait, madame est prête à accueillir dans sa famille le méchant Dobby ?! Madame a trop de bonté !

Et l'elfe se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Il allait se moucher dans son vêtement quand Ace lui donna un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Elle grimaça en voyant que la malédiction commençait à attaquer ses doigts et ferma sa main pour le cacher. Elle devait retourner chez les Flamel de toute façon, donc, ça serait peut-être réglé sous peu.

\- La proposition ne va pas sans quelques règles simples. Déjà, pas de larmes, je ne _supporte pas_ les pleurnichards. Même moi, quand j'ai besoin de pleurer un coup, je m'isole. Donc, essaye de ne pas pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi. On est ok ?

Dobby se moucha vigoureusement, essuya ses yeux de ses bras maigrelets avant de hocher la tête avec tellement d'entrain que ses oreilles s'agitèrent comme des ailes.

\- Ensuite, vivre avec nous implique de garder pour toi beaucoup de secrets. J'ai un accord avec la Reine moldue qui me fait faire des choses moches et mauvaises, même si ça offre une seconde chance à d'autres personnes. Ce serait du pain béni pour ceux qui veulent me séparer de mon fils. Je sais que ça peut te déplaire, et je t'autorise à me faire des réflexions, même si j'en tiendrais certainement pas compte. Je veux juste que tu ne dises pas à des personnes, comme Dumbledore, la teneur de mon travail. Concernant Harry, il sait se défendre seul, mais s'il est vraiment en danger, pour le protéger, et si tu en as la capacité, contente-toi de le transporter en lieu sûr, ou auprès de moi et de son oncle. On est ok ?

\- Dobby peut faire avec. Dobby a gardé beaucoup de secret pour la famille Malefoy et il a vu des choses…

L'elfe frissonna.

\- J'ai des méthodes qui peuvent faire peur et sont aussi très sales. Je veux que tu comprennes que je fais tout ça _pour_ Harry. Tu ne subiras aucun châtiment, aucune punition ou quoique ce soit de ma part ou de celle de ma famille. Et tu n'as pas à t'en infliger si tu as l'impression de faire une erreur. Tu peux dire du mal de nous devant notre nez, parler mal de nous auprès des autres, mais garde le silence sur mes activités. Si tu mets en danger nos secrets, l'adoption ou Harry lui-même, je peux t'assurer que cette fois, il n'y aura aucun pardon et que tu finiras en petit tas de cendre.

Dobby hocha la tête en déglutissant.

\- Dobby sera un bon elfe de maison.

Il grimaça en se recevant une pichenette sur le front et frotta la zone endolorie.

\- Tu es libre. Si tu trouves mieux ailleurs, tu es libre de partir. On sait se débrouiller pour vivre, en te joignant à nous, tu nous apportes simplement une aide supplémentaire. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoique ce soit. J'ai pas de chambre pour toi, pour l'instant, donc, il faudra patienter un peu le temps que je réaménage la baraque, mais…

\- Dobby peut dormir dans un placard, dans un petit coin, il se fera un petit nid, madame n'a pas besoin de se déranger pour lui ! rassura l'elfe en agitant ses bras.

Il grimaça en se recevant une nouvelle pichenette.

\- J'ai dit que tu faisais partie de la famille, donc, je veux que tu aies ta chambre. Si tu connais un moyen de rajouter par magie une pièce en plus sans que j'ai à abattre un mur, je suis preneuse, mais tu auras un endroit à toi. Tout comme tu auras une garde-robe. Hors de question que tu vives chez moi avec ce truc immonde. Tu fais ce que tu veux des gants de ce salopard de Lucius, si tu veux les garder en souvenir de ta libération ou les jeter, mais tu auras une _vraie_ garde-robe. Pour l'instant, j'ai de vieilles affaires de Harry qui pourront t'aller le temps qu'on s'organise. Mais tu prendras une bonne douche avant qu'on fasse le moindre essayage, parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, même en ayant grandi entre une jungle et un bidonville, mes frères et moi, on était moins crasseux que toi !

Dobby ne put que rougir de nouveau en marmonnant quelque chose comme « madame est bien trop généreuse ».

\- Je me suis renseignée, et le salaire d'un employé de maison qui est logé sur place est de quatre gallions par semaine. Vu toutes les conditions que je t'ai imposées, je suis prête à doubler le prix en compensation.

\- Madame veut donner un salaire à Dobby ? Après tout ce que Dobby a fait et tout ce que vous proposez déjà à Dobby ? Madame est folle ?

L'elfe plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, avant que la D. n'éclate d'un rire joyeux.

\- T'es pas le premier, ni le dernier à me le dire ! rit la pirate. Prêt à travailler avec moi ?

Dobby regarda la main qui lui était tendue, puis Ace, avec quelque chose proche de l'adoration. Il approcha avec hésitation la main, s'attendant à la voir disparaître, mais la D. ne bougea pas et l'elfe la saisit. Ils secouèrent leur poignée de main et en souriant, Ace tira de sa poche un bout de papier qu'elle présenta à l'elfe qui l'ouvrit pour voir une adresse écrite dessus.

\- Bienvenu chez les **Shirohige** , Dobby. Je crois avoir parlé d'une douche pour toi, non ?

.

* * *

.

L'été annonçait son arrivée : le ciel et l'eau du lac avaient pris la même couleur bleu pervenche et des fleurs grosses comme des choux avaient éclos dans les serres. Le garde-chasse allait et venait dans le parc, vaquant à ses devoirs, son chien Crockdur sur les talons, saluant de la main les élèves qui l'interpelaient parfois.

Mais pourtant, pour le groupe d'amis, l'heure n'était pas au repos, mais à la révision. Outre Padma et Luna, d'autres Serdaigle avaient rejoint le groupe d'étude et devant cette invasion d'intellectuels, ils se devaient de cravacher en prévision des examens de fin d'année, pour l'horreur plus ou moins prononcée des autres maisons. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, puisqu'il savait qu'il devait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour que McGonagall accepte de lui enseigner à devenir animagus à partir de l'an prochain.

\- Drago, je suis désolé.

Les trois Serpentard se tournèrent vers le D. qui venait d'arriver à leur table d'étude. Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de fixer leur camarade de maison qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'eux.

\- Ma mère a embauché l'elfe de maison de ta famille pour rejoindre la nôtre.

Le blond eut des yeux ronds devant le commentaire, puis une mine pensive.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère a fait pour ça, mais ça explique que dans sa dernière lettre, père m'ait dit de ne pas te donner de raison de me détester. Dobby est un elfe très bizarre, ta mère ne sait pas dans quoi elle se lance.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est lui qui va vite regretter. Mon oncle est territorial quand il s'agit de la cuisine et ma mère est une adepte des sensations fortes. Il va devenir bien vite fou avec nous.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Blaise.

\- Ma mère rachète des dettes que les sorciers ne veulent pas honorer auprès des gobelins. Et souvent, il est question de dette contractée par un ancêtre mort depuis longtemps. Si on prend en compte les intérêts, ça fait une jolie somme en galion, expliqua Harry.

\- Mon arrière-grand-père en avait une, et elle a été rachetée. Les Malefoy doivent donc de l'argent aux Portgas, résuma Drago.

\- Les Nott en ont une qui court sur trois siècles, grimaça Théodore.

\- Suivant la somme actuelle avec les intérêts, ma mère ne l'achètera pas dans l'immédiat. Elle va pas se ruiner non plus, mais recommande à ton père de commencer le remboursement, sinon, il rejoindra la liste de ceux qui apprennent que ma mère n'est pas une femme que l'on veut en ennemi, recommanda Harry.

\- Mais vous parliez de l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, pointa Blaise.

\- Certainement un accord l'impliquant pour alléger la dette ou un truc du genre.

\- De quoi vous parlez les garçons ? demanda Hermione en les rejoignant avec le groupe Gryffondor.

\- Argent, répondirent les jeunes déjà attablés.

\- Les examens sont dans trois jours. Si vous voulez pas que Padma vous écharpe, commencez à parler révision avant qu'elle n'arrive, avertit Parvati en se prenant une place à la longue table qu'ils occupaient désormais pour accommoder tout le monde.

.

* * *

.

Cependant, la disparition de Lockhart les déconcentra momentanément des révisions. L'homme avait plié bagage dans la nuit en laissant une lettre de démission.

Pfuit. Disparu.

Ainsi se concluaient les paris, avec les jumeaux Weasley en grands gagnants grâce au tuyau de leur bookmaker.

\- Tu sais, Harry, tu pourrais prendre en charge les paris de l'école, t'as du talent pour ça, pointa Lee en voyant l'efficacité du D. dans la distribution des gains.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, mais ça pourrait être une chose à faire si je m'ennuis, répondit le garçon en reversant une coquette somme à Fred et George.

Somme qui fit râler Ronald, clairement jaloux, et rugir d'indignité Percy, toujours à cheval sur le règlement, mais personne ne s'y intéressa bien longtemps. Après tout, l'année était finie, les examens passés et l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets était close, et ça, même Dumbledore le sut en recevant le livre calciné de Jedusor par courrier anonyme qui lui recommanda fortement de faire plus attention à la sécurité de son école s'il ne voulait pas pointer au chômage. Chose qui risquait fortement d'arriver, puisque la soi-disant enquête qu'il avait menée et envoyée à Ace ne plaisait ni à la mère de famille, ni à maître Lupercawl et pas plus à Bones. Un nouveau procès attendait donc Dumbledore, ce qui faisait les choux gras de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , du _Chicaneur_ et de d'autres journaux moins importants. En clair, une année qui ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait espéré.

Serdaigle remporta la coupe des Quatre Maisons et Serpentard celle de Quidditch.

Le banquet pouvait commencer, pourtant, Thatch avait quelque chose à dire :

\- L'an dernier, j'ai félicité chaudement un élève qui avait appris à voir au-delà des préjugés. Malgré le risque et l'ostracisme, les choses ont continué ainsi et mieux encore, d'autres élèves ont accepté de suivre le mouvement. Sans compter que les secondes années, toutes maisons confondues, enregistrent le meilleur comportement rencontré dans une promotion depuis que je suis enseignant dans cette école, vous avez aussi montré l'exemple à ceux qui viennent après vous et ils vous ont suivis. Je ne distribuerai aucun point, c'est stupide. Je ne donnerai aucune bonne note non plus, puisque je n'ai pas les concernés dans mes cours pour l'instant. Je n'enverrai pas non plus de mots à vos parents pour dire qu'ils peuvent être fiers de vous, parce que je sais que pour beaucoup des concernés, vous agissez ainsi contre la volonté de vos familles. Je vous dirai simplement de continuer sur votre voie, de vous faire votre propre opinion des gens et des choses, de ne pas vous arrêtez à des différences aussi puérile qu'une couleur de peau, d'uniforme, d'origine, de pureté de sang ou de caractère. Soyez _vous_ , pas de simples pions qu'on range dans des boites étroites qui vous cache le monde.

Tout le monde était attentif à ce que disait le loup-garou qui était debout à la table des professeurs.

\- Un de mes proches, quand il était encore un gosse, a posé à un de mes frères d'adoption une question très simple : pourquoi un membre de notre fratrie avait la peau bleue, des dents de requins et des doigts palmés ? Puis, il a donné lui-même la réponse en disant qu'on était tous différents, et que si on ne l'était pas, on aurait du mal à se reconnaître les uns des autres. Vous êtes encore jeunes, certainement remplis d'idées préconçues que vos parents et nous-même, enseignants, vous avons mises dans le cerveau, mais souvenez-vous de ça en quittant cette école. La différence est ce qui fait la beauté du monde, alors, au lieu d'en avoir peur, apprenez à l'apprécier. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Et il se rassit.

Harry fut peut-être le premier à applaudir son oncle en se levant, mais certainement pas le seul. Et malgré le sourire plaisant qu'arborait Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus n'étaient que fureur.

Et oui, si les nouvelles générations se mettaient à penser par elles-mêmes, son pouvoir sur les sorciers ne serait plus aussi puissant qu'auparavant. Peu importe qu'ils aient un Ministre incompétent, parce qu'après tout, tant qu'on pouvait l'influencer, il serait toujours possible de trouver une marionnette de rechange. L'éducation restait le secteur clef. S'il pouvait conditionner les adultes de demain à le suivre sans réfléchir, il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Sans compter ses postes politiques et ses décorations, il avait la carrure et la tête de l'emploi pour faire croire qu'il agissait pour le bien de tous, alors qu'il servait ses propres intérêts.

Un politicien ne pouvait qu'être qu'un manipulateur, et Dumbledore en était un en puissance, qui en avait oublié sa propre condition d'homme. Quelqu'un devait lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un mortel parmi tant d'autres.

Et deux commandants des **Shirohige** s'en étaient fait une mission.

.

* * *

.

Outre que ça faisait une paire de mains en plus pour le ménage ou la cuisine, ou quelqu'un qui en savait beaucoup sur le fonctionnement du monde sorcier pour pouvoir les conseiller au besoin, l'ajout de Dobby ne fit pas grand remous. Un architecte sorcier avait été intégré temporairement au Fidelitas pour ajouter deux autres pièces à la maison (une chambre à l'étage pour Dobby et un bureau donnant sur la pièce à vivre pour Ace et Thatch) et le retour à la maison de Harry avait été fêté dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Jusqu'à ce que le journal leur parvienne, annonçant que Lockhart n'était toujours pas réapparu.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers la personne le plus susceptible d'être responsable dans cette affaire.

\- Pour l'instant, rien. Mais je vais apprendre à cet homme ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à mon chaton, répondit d'une voix neutre la D. en lisant le journal, comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

Ce fut le seul avertissement de Dobby sur ce qui pourrait se passer s'il se mettait en travers de leur route, et l'elfe, dans son kimono gris perle qu'il portait désormais (il en avait d'autres, tous à sa taille, mais celui-ci était apparemment son favori), avait assisté à la sentence de Lockhart dans un coin de la pièce. Le blond, crasseux, pâle et apeuré suite à son enlèvement, chialait pour essayer d'attendrir la pirate qui resta assise sur sa chaise en jouant avec son couteau de chasse. Harry avait insisté pour être présent, soi-disant que c'était _sa_ vengeance, et il était donc adossé à un mur.

\- Je te l'ai dit, la Loi du Talion est immuable. Le sang appelle le sang et la vengeance. Malheureusement, mes compétences magiques ne me permettent pas de faire exactement comme tu as fait à mon fils. Alors, je ferai avec les moyens du bord.

Le hurlement de Lockhart quand elle lui arracha le bras aurait réveillé un cimetière. Harry n'avait pas détourné les yeux devant les supplications, la violence ou le sang. Cela aurait été rejeté ce que sa mère faisait pour lui et ce qu'elle était. Quant à Dobby, il s'était contenté d'apporter à la D. une serviette humide en disant qu'il avait déjà vu ce genre de chose de la part de son ancien maître, mais qu'au moins, elle ne faisait pas ça pour se distraire et qu'elle avait le mérite de se salir elle-même les mains plutôt que d'utiliser la magie.

\- Merci Dobby, sourit Ace avant de se débarrasser du sang et de sa chemise sale.

\- Dobby va chercher une nouvelle chemise pour la Commandante. La Commandante va faire quoi de monsieur et du bras en moins ?

\- Thatch est doué en potion. Il m'a préparé un petit philtre d'amnésie. Bon certes, il a l'inconvénient de ne pas être sélectif en plus d'être irréversible, mais avec ce qu'il a fait, c'est amplement mérité.

Ace tira de sa poche un flacon de potion et l'administra à un Lockhart qui s'était évanoui sous le choc et la douleur.

\- Toujours prendre garde à la Loi du Talion.

Et gentiment, Ace demanda à Dobby s'il pouvait lui dire où trouver Sainte Mangouste. Deux gros bras qui travaillaient pour le bar eurent pour ordre de prendre une voiture volée et d'abandonner Lockhart devant l'entrée de l'hôpital sorcier avant de partir. Certes, ils ne virent pas l'entrée en question, mais les sorciers découvrirent bien assez vite l'ancien professeur disparu sur leur perron. Si on ne put rien faire pour son bras ou sa mémoire, il est certain que c'était un effrayant avertissement de le voir prostré sur lui-même avec un bras en moins, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec une expression de terreur immense sur le visage, murmurant encore et toujours de faire attention à la Loi du Talion.


	22. Sally Curtis

**Salut tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la publication mensuelle de la fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. On entre donc en 3ème année et le chapitre est à peine plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude. Mais il n'en reste pas moins important. J'espère que vous l'espérerais. si vous cherchez des mouchoirs, vous les aurait sur votre gauche. Si vous me cherchez moi, je suis dans un bunker, bien essayé. Ou alors, chez la voisine, mais vous ne voulez pas vous frottez à la grand-mère, Missty et Clixia savent de quoi je parle (rire).**

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve bientôt et merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, c'est un régal permanent d'avoir vos retours et vos réactions !**

 **Black-Clixia** : Mais oui, c'est le plus important que tu laisses la review. / Exact l'arrivée d'Ace met le ton. Et surtout Narcissa et Ace sont très différentes comme femmes et on le reverra plus tard. / Ceci est une idée qui me vient de la fic **_Harry Crow_ , **autant rendre à César ce qui est à César./ J'en ai déjà discuté sur le Discord, mais je vais revenir dessus pour ceux qui lirait cette review ( **pour tout le monde) :** concernant l'histoire de la malédiction, n'ayant aucun souvenir du livre disant comment la malédiction était mise en place, je suis partie du principe qu'il suffisait de ramasser l'anneau pour l'activer, au lieu de l'enfiler. Elle ne l'a jamais enfilé et ne s'est pas pour son statut de Relique de la Mort. C'est moi qui ai fait une connerie, mais au final, c'est un truc sympa. Donc… / Ce n'était pas exprès. Ca commençait juste à lui courir sur le haricot et Lucius avait une lame sur son bureau. Elle en a fait un bon usage en profitant de l'avantage de son logia. / Les amiraux et les Yonkou sont déjà plus impressionnant voir effrayant que Voldy et Lucius. Sérieusement, Big Mum ferait chier dans son froc Voldy. Ou Kaido. Même Kaido se la ramène pas trop devant Big Mum. / Et plus amusant. / On en reparlera au retour de Voldy, d'acc ? / Elle bosse avec les gobelins, maintenant, donc, elle a des gars doués pour enflés les gens qui veulent les prendre pour des bêtes sans intelligence / Oui, c'est une bonne chose que Dobby n'est plus aucune raison de sauver Harry. Mais il a encore plus de raison de vouloir le protéger. Juste une méthode moins compliquée ou dangereuse. / Ils savent tout le potentiel que représente Dobby dans leur camp, comme chez l'adversaire, donc, ils vont en prendre soin / Elle a les Flamel dans sa poche. J'ose espérer qu'ils en savent plus sur les malédictions par rapport à Rogue, et donc aider Ace avec la malédiction comme ils l'ont fait avec le journal / Disons qu'Ace est honnête et dit ce que ça va être de bosser pour elle, que Dobby ne se sente pas trahi et ainsi, ne les trahisse pas / La situation de Dobby ne fait que commencer à s'améliorer. Il va continuer à s'améliorer / Je pense que Drago pensait avoir tout vu de la part de Harry et il commence à revoir son jugement. / Le monde n'est pas figé ici, c'est cool, non ? / Ce rachat de dettes, ça va influencer d'autres choses, tu verras. / Et on reverra le Bookmaker. / J'en ai pas fini avec les procès. / Thatch n'est pas directeur. Il veut rester dans l'ombre, mais à côté, il veut montrer sa fierté à tout le monde devant les actes de son neveu, d'où ces deux discours / C'est le pire duo au monde, oui, Dumby va morfler. Mais ce n'est que le début encore une fois. / Heureuse que tu apprécies la logique des actes. Qu'on le sache ou pas, mais l'avenir de Harry a été joué au dé de 100. / Ace reste une pirate, mais aussi une sale gosse du Grey Terminal. Donc, aucune chance qu'elle laisse qu'on l'appelle « madame ». Commandante, elle l'a gagné par l'effort, donc, c'est un titre qu'elle accepte et porte avec fierté. Puisque Dobby ne peut pas se contenter de prénom, ils se mettent d'accord sur ça. / Je vais remettre des scènes sanglantes, dans le futur. Cette histoire est tout, sauf un conte de fée même si j'espère arriver à un Happy Ever After.

 **HappyxZoro** : J'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 84 et je commence le 85.

 **Maenas** : Un plaisir de te revoir, jeune padawan. / J'avais la voix de Bob Lennon en écrivant le titre du chapitre. J'ai pas connu le manga je connaissais que la diffusion sur FR3 (je crois) de l'animé. / Neville grandit et prend confiance en lui. Rogue reconnaît que les gosses ne sont pas des moutons et sont plus intelligent qu'à son époque. Et peut-être plus humain. Même s'il est amer, je lui donne l'occasion d'aider à rendre le futur meilleur en poussant les bons jeunes dans la bonne direction. Neville fait parti du nombre. / On a rien sur le sujet dans le canon (c'est un livre jeunesse de base, donc, ça peut s'expliquer) mais ce serait parfaitement possible d'en voir, surtout avec tout le potentiel des potions. / Les jumeaux sont les favoris de beaucoup de monde. / J'ai eu l'idée suite à un reportage sur le sujet avec démonstration à l'appuis. C'était assez impressionnant. Ou alors, il y avait de bons acteurs. / Aucun commentaire sur les Reliques / Une sale gueule, certainement. Et peut-être un slip à changer. / Je pense qu'à leur âge, les Flamel ont assez de connaissance pour la faire sauter. / Je reparlerai bien plus tard de la Chambre des Secrets.

 **Morgane93** : Je suis assez fière de cette fic, c'est mon meilleur boulot jusqu'à présent. / On sait pas assez d'Ace, donc, on brode avec ce qu'on sait de lui dans **_One Piece_**. 

**sebferga** : un plaisir de savoir que tu continues de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme.

 **Mimi76lh** : Ace est une pirate, c'est normal qu'on ne veut pas se la mettre à dos. Surtout quand elle est la _Chasseuse_ de l'équipage. / Je sais pas. Quand j'ai dit **MARCO IS DEAD** c'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas… ou pas. Je sais pas. Et toi ?

 **Ptitkactus** : Merci pour le commentaire et à bientôt !

 **Minimoysette** : Lucius découvre ce que c'est de se faire écraser par quelqu'un qui est censé être « inférieur » à lui.

 **noirecorbeau** : Ace est un personnage cool.

 **Misstykata** : Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

.

Harry essayait en vain de se concentrer sur sa dissertation pour l'Histoire de la Magie (il faudrait qu'on lui dise un jour comment un fantôme arrivait à corriger des copies), mais les deux visiteurs de sa mère ne rendaient pas la chose aisée, surtout quand ils provoquaient un sentiment de colère et d'injustice en lui.

Le petit et potelé Cornelius Fudge, avec son costume à rayure, sa cravate rouge de mauvais goût, sa robe noire et son chapeau melon.

Le grand et mince Albus Dumbledore, avec sa robe de sorcier d'un mauve gerbant agrémentée d'étoiles argentées, sa longue barbe blanche et son nez crochu.

Tous deux étaient là pour dire la même chose à sa mère : Harry n'avait pas le droit aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Votre putain de formulaire demande la signature d'un parent ou d'un gardien légal, Harry est _mon fils_. Et vous venez me voir pour me dire que, _non_ , mon autorisation n'est pas valable ? gronda Ace toujours dans sa tenue de sport.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux jetant des éclairs à ses visiteurs, avant de s'arrêter sur Dumbledore.

\- Si c'est votre façon de vous venger d'avoir de nouveau payé afin d'esquiver la justice, c'est petit et mesquin de votre part de punir mon fils pour vos propres conneries.

\- Vous n'êtes ni sa mère, ni son gardien légal. Seule madame Dursley peut signer cette autorisation, puisqu'elle est sa tante, insista Dumbledore.

\- Si Portgas D. Ace n'est pas ma mère, Dursley Pétunia est encore moins ma tante ! rugit Harry.

\- Monsieur a promis à sa mère de rester en dehors de la dispute, rappela Dobby.

\- J'entends des conneries pareilles et tu veux que je reste indifférent !?

Il referma son livre avec rage.

\- Harry, c'est à moi de gérer ça, rappela sa mère.

\- _Mais j'en ai assez_ ! Depuis la mort des Potter, tu t'es pliée en quatre pour m'élever correctement ! C'est la Reine elle-même qui a légalisé l'adoption ! Et des inconnus débarquent du jour au lendemain pour dire que, _non_ , rien à faire que tu prennes soin de moi depuis bientôt douze ans, je dois aller vivre chez un cheval qui m'a clairement dit, quand j'avais _cinq_ _ans_ , que j'aurais dû mourir avec mes parents biologiques ! Et je suis censé rester indifférent !?

Harry contourna la table basse sur laquelle il faisait ses devoirs sous le regard inquiet de Dobby et alla se planter à côté de sa mère qui se pinçait le nez pour rester calme.

\- Avec la situation actuelle, il vaut mieux que tu n'ailles pas à Pré-au-Lard, mon garçon… commença Fudge.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Dumbledore, je ne suis le garçon de personne, outre de ma mère et de mon oncle. Donc, quand vous vous adressez à moi, c'est en disant _monsieur Portgas_.

\- Attends chaton, le Ministre a dit quelque chose d'intéressant, pour une fois, coupa Ace en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils qui avait bien poussé depuis le début de l'été. Avec la _situation_ _actuelle_ , il n'est pas conseillé que mon fils quitte le château, c'est ça ?

\- Le peuple sorcier se fait du souci de le savoir ainsi, livré à lui-même dans le monde moldu, avoua Fudge en tortillant nerveusement son chapeau entre ses mains.

\- Livré à moi-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme connerie, grommela Harry.

Sa mère lui serra ses épaules pour qu'il la laisse parler.

\- Quelle _situation_ ? L'évasion de Sirius Black, c'est ça ? Où est le rapport avec mon fils ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas, ministre Fudge ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! coupa Dumbledore. Vous devriez être contente qu'on se fasse du souci pour votre enfant ! Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il serait plus en sécurité chez sa tante maternelle qu'avec vous ! La protection de sang…

\- Je dois vous dire combien d'enfants meurent chaque année sous les coups de leur famille de sang ou vous êtes assez grand pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, coupa Ace.

\- Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais frappé cet enfant ? contra le directeur.

Les deux Portgas eurent l'air surpris de l'accusation et se regardèrent avec perplexité.

\- J'ai déjà levé la main sur toi, chaton ?

Harry réfléchit intensément. Même pendant les cours de self-défense, sa mère ne l'avait jamais frappé. Elle se contentait de l'attraper pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais elle n'avait à aucun moment levé la main sur lui. Les seuls coups qu'il avait reçus, c'était dans des bagarres qu'il avait lui-même provoquées à l'école, ou durant cet incident qui lui avait laissé sa cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière et d'autres sur son corps qu'il gardait cachées même à l'école (Neville avait posé des questions dérangeantes à ce sujet alors, il y faisait attention).

\- J'ai eu droit à une tape sur la main quand je la mettais là où il ne faut pas, genre le feu ou une prise électrique, et des pichenettes sur le front quand je faisais des bêtises avant d'être envoyé au coin pour réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait. Franchement, c'est le truc le plus improbable que j'ai entendu comme accusation contre toi, pourtant, les journaux en sortaient des bêtises à ton sujet avant que tu les attaques pour diffamation.

Ce genre de chose était l'unique raison qui faisait qu'Ace appréciait avoir autant d'argent : faire des procès à tour de bras. Elle en profitait un maximum parce qu'Impel Down et Marine Ford lui avaient appris qu'elle n'aurait elle-même jamais droit à un jugement équitable. Seulement une condamnation à mort à cause de son sang.

\- Eh bien vous savez quoi ? Je trouve votre affaire et votre chantage stupide. Voilà ce que j'en fais de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! fit brusquement Harry.

Il attrapa le formulaire que Dumbledore leur avait ramené et le déchira proprement avant de saisir le poignet du directeur pour lui mettre les bouts de parchemins dans la main avec un regard furibond.

\- Vous êtes petit et mesquin. C'est très loin de l'image de l'homme qui ne veut que le _Plus_ _Grand_ _Bien_ du peuple sorcier, siffla l'adolescent.

\- Sauf si vous avez une réponse claire à nous donner sur pourquoi vous voulez tant que mon fils reste entre quatre murs, il est temps pour vous de prendre la porte, annonça Ace en montrant la sortie de son bureau.

\- C'est triste que votre entêtement prive ainsi votre fils… commença Dumbledore.

\- Commandante Portgas a dit que vous n'étiez plus les bienvenus dans son bureau ! Si vous ne partez pas, Dobby vous mettra dehors de force ! avertit l'elfe de maison en se mettant entre les sorciers et les Portgas avec un doigt menaçant.

Fudge ouvrit la bouche mais Ace commença à faire remonter son **Haoshoku** vers la surface, faisant que le Ministre détala presque comme un lapin. Dumbledore jeta un regard noir à la D., cherchant à percer ses pensées, jusqu'à sentir une odeur de brûlé de la part de sa barbe.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à votre maître des potions. Persistez et ça vous fera plus mal qu'à moi. Personne ne peut briser le **Haoshoku**.

Dumbledore tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, transplanant sur le seuil. Avec un lourd soupir, la D. se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, remerciant Dobby quand il lui apporta une tasse de thé.

\- Je suis désolée, chaton, s'excusa la femme en se tenant la tête d'une main pour boire sa boisson de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna Harry. Ok, j'aurais voulu sortir moi aussi, mais mon adoption est plus importante qu'une excursion scolaire.

\- Tu regrettes que ce soit moi qui t'ai adopté ?

L'adolescent roula des yeux et alla se mettre derrière sa mère pour l'enlacer, appuyant son menton contre sa tempe. Il sourit quand elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Je ne regrette pas l'adoption, maman. Tu sais quel est mon seul regret, mais j'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer, alors, restons-en là. Et puis, ça peut être bizarre à dire, mais j'ai l'impression que la volonté de Lily vit à travers toi. Elle est morte pour me protéger, pour que je puisse être heureux, et tu as tout fait pour ça. Si les dettes n'existaient pas dans une famille, je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir avec celle que j'ai avec toi, après tout ce que tu fais chaque jour pour que je puisse avoir une belle vie.

\- T'as pas besoin que Marco soit là pour t'éduquer, pour être aussi beau-parleur que lui en tout cas, vilain chaton, sourit Ace.

\- Quand il s'agit de la merveilleuse personne qui me sert de mère, je ne peux être _que_ beau-parleur !

Un bruit de trompette coupa le moment tendre entre la mère et le fils qui regardèrent Dobby qui venait de se moucher de façon tonitruante dans un mouchoir en tissu.

\- Dobby désolé, mais Dobby n'a pas l'habitude de voir quelque chose d'aussi beau et fort, s'excusa l'elfe de maison ému.

\- Dis pas de conneries et arrête de chialer pour rien, bougonna la D. alors que son fils éclatait de rire.

\- Allez, viens Dobby, ça va être l'heure d'aller au bar, pointa Harry en allant ranger ses affaires. Je pourrai aider au service ?

Le bruit de tiroirs et les mouvements de sa mère lui disaient qu'elle était en train de se changer, aussi, il prit bien garde à continuer de lui tourner le dos. Si elle n'avait apparemment qu'une vague conscience de la notion de pudeur, ce n'était, heureusement, pas le cas de son fils.

\- Seulement si tu as fini ton devoir sur la crémation des sorcières du quatorzième siècle. Et Dobby me le dira si tu essayes de m'avoir.

\- Dis maman, tu crois que tonton reviendra quand ? s'enquit le D. en roulant son parchemin pour le ranger dans son sac avec son livre, sa bouteille d'encre et sa plume.

 **\- Sa na, koneko-chan. Honto ni wakkaranai**.

Ace termina de fermer sa chemise et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le crâne.

\- Il n'oubliera certainement pas l'anniversaire de son unique neveu.

Harry esquissa un sourire et mit son sac à l'épaule.

\- On se retrouve au bar Dobby ou tu rentres directement ? demanda Ace.

\- Dobby rentrera quand monsieur aura fini son devoir, assura l'elfe de maison.

\- Aucun risque que je le zappe, grommela l'adolescent. Maman me pendrait par les orteils si j'osais avoir des mauvaises notes.

\- Pendre par les orteils, c'est tellement vieux jeu, lui dit sa mère. Le mieux, c'est de chatouiller la plante des pieds avec des plumes d'oies, jusqu'à ce que les jambes tombent !

Et elle éclata de rire en allant ouvrir la porte. Ne pouvant se montrer aux moldus, Dobby se contenta de disparaître. Il les attendrait au bureau du bar.

Parce qu'avec l'argent qu'elle s'était faîte récemment, la D. avait engagé un sorcier pour agrandir son bar. Si pour les moldus, elle n'avait fait que racheter des locaux délabrés des deux côtés de son établissement qui étaient à vendre ou à louer depuis un bon moment, dans les faits, un sorcier engagé spécifiquement pour la tâche avait lancé quelques sorts qui avaient étendu les deux zones sans que cela ne paraisse suspect et sans rien bouger de la façade extérieure. Enfin, avant de le faire intervenir, la D. avait engagé des spécialistes pour abattre des murs et faire fusionner les deux locaux avec son bar. Pour le coup, même les employés ne pouvaient pas dire si c'était logique que l'endroit soit aussi grand.

Harry avait passé quelques après-midis très drôles avec sa mère, son oncle (avant qu'il ne doive retourner au château) et les employés du bar à repeindre et redécorer le bar. On avait rajouté un autre comptoir, les mettant tous les deux face à face à chaque extrémité de la pièce et agrandi l'estrade et la piste de danse. Grâce à une petite annonce dans le journal, des jeunes musiciens amateurs venaient se produire de temps à autre dans le bar pour un salaire correcte, voire intéressant. Le _Lost New World_ était toujours un repaire pour les rébuts de la société, mais au moins, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus d'une vie normale, sans parler du fait qu'Ace avait agrandi la salle de shoot et avait conservé les étages des ajouts de son bar pour que ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens puissent voir un médecin là-bas.

Thatch avait dit de sa mère qu'elle devenait étrangement philanthrope mais la D. avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'elle voulait juste un monde plus correct pour son fils, et que même en dix vies, ils n'arriveraient pas à gaspiller tout l'argent que les attaques en justice et le rachat de dettes avaient rapporté, alors, autant l'utiliser pour faire un peu de bien.

\- **Oyaji** serait fier de toi, frangine ! avait conclu en souriant Thatch.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait vu sa mère _rougir_ comme lui-même avait souvent rougi quand sa mère exprimait sa fierté à son égard et qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter.

Autre nouveauté, elle avait trouvé des employés du côté magique. L'Allée des Embrumes regorgeait de gens qui feraient presque n'importe quoi pour sortir de la misère, dont beaucoup de créatures magiques et de sorciers malchanceux. Elle avait demandé du temps et de la patience pour avoir des idées afin de passer outre le racisme des anglais et les avoir par derrière.

Pour l'instant, ils avaient un vampire en tant que serveur avec une vélane, un sorcier sans le sou avec une bonne carrure en tant que videur, une succube qui se chargeait d'inciter les clients à boire, car plus à l'aise que la vélane avec les méthodes _crades_ (Ace leur avait dit qu'elles étaient des grandes filles, qu'elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient, du moment qu'elles ne forçaient pas et qu'on ne les forçait pas). Cela faisait beaucoup à gérer, mais Ace n'avait pas peur et ne rechignait pas devant la tâche. Elle voulait un monde correct pour son fils, et elle mettrait du temps, du sang et de l'argent dans la tâche. Elle aurait même été prête à mettre sa vertu et son honneur dans la balance, mais techniquement parlant, ce n'était pas les siens et elle respectait bien trop Lily pour faire ça à son corps.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, le duo arriva dans le hall de l'agence de protection, attendant Sally qui devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour les récupérer.

Mais la jeune femme n'était toujours pas là une demi-heure après.

Ace alla voir la secrétaire de l'agence qui lui laissa le téléphone sans poser de question. Rapidement, la pirate composa le numéro de Sally, mais il sonna dans le vide. Un étrange nœud dans l'estomac, elle raccrocha.

\- Quelqu'un a une idée d'où peut bien être Sally ?

\- Du tout, chef. Il y a des travaux sur la route de la gare, elle est peut-être prise dans des embouteillages, supposa le responsable de la sécurité de l'agence.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dépose au bar, chef ? demanda la secrétaire. En revenant, j'essaierai de joindre Sally pour lui dire que vous êtes déjà là-bas.

Les deux D. se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la rousse d'être en retard.

\- Tu crois que… commença Harry.

\- C'est toujours un risque avec la pègre, mais j'espère pas. J'ai écrasé pas mal d'affaires ces derniers temps, mais il est vrai que les revendeurs de drogues en ont assez que je refile leurs marchandises aux flics.

C'était un accord qu'elle avait conclu courant février avec la Reine et la police. On lui foutait la paix avec ses salles de shoot (elle en avait ouvert une autre à l'autre bout de la ville) et elle livrerait elle-même à la police toute la drogue qu'elle « trouverait par hasard ». Mais il y avait toujours des mécontents des deux côtés de l'équation.

On sortit une voiture du garage et ils furent conduit au bar, avant que la femme ne reparte à l'agence pour la fermeture, laissant Ace et Harry devant le _Lost New World_. Saluant rapidement les employés et les clients, l'air très soucieux, le duo monta à l'étage, pour voir que Dobby était en train d'organiser quelques papiers sur le bureau avec application.

\- Dobby, j'ai besoin de ton aide s'il te plaît, lui dit Ace en rejoignant l'elfe.

\- La Commandante a des problèmes que Dobby peut régler ? demanda l'elfe d'un air incertain.

Les deux D. savaient que l'elfe craignait qu'on le force à faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il les laissait faire, mais il ne voulait pas être obligé d'en faire autant, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans les intentions de la pirate.

\- Sally Curtis a disparu, tu sais, ma secrétaire. Tu pourrais la retrouver ? Si elle est danger, avertis-moi vite.

Ce fut d'abord le soulagement, puis l'inquiétude qui apparurent dans les yeux luisant de l'elfe en kimono.

Sally était une femme intelligente qui devait beaucoup à Ace. Elle était témoin silencieuse et parfois involontaire de toutes les bizarreries de la famille Portgas, sans jamais poser de questions. À travailler depuis si longtemps pour eux, elle avait fini par comprendre leurs particularités et les cacher à son tour. Elle se contentait de râler quand Ace mettait le feu à des papiers, en lui disant qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès des arbres qui venaient de partir en cendre, et demandait toujours à Harry s'il savait faire sortir des lapins des chapeaux. Ils avaient bien ri à son retour de l'école, l'an dernier, il lui avait dit qu'à défaut de savoir les sortir d'un chapeau, il avait appris à les changer en pantoufle, et si ça ne risquait pas d'attirer des problèmes, il aurait bien fait la démonstration devant elle. Il avait attendu une soirée d'entraînement au hangar pour exécuter la métamorphose et ainsi offrir des mules de fourrures à la rousse, qui était revenue quelques jours plus tard avec deux lapins. Elle avait dit au garçon de faire mieux, parce que ses chaussons avaient essayé de dévorer le contenu de son frigo, le tout avec un grand rire.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Dobby, mais elle avait compris qu'elle avait désormais un assistant qu'elle disait simplement « timide ». Et souvent quand elle passait dans le bureau, elle se plaisait à dire à son assistant timide comment faire les choses, se doutant de sa présence sans le voir pour autant. Elle avait même laissé des boîtes de chocolats à l'attention de Dobby, ce qui avait fait pleurer l'elfe de maison pendant quinze minutes devant tant de bonté de sa nouvelle famille. Harry avait été heureux de dire à la secrétaire que l'assistant timide avait apprécié le cadeau.

En bref, Sally était une des leurs, ils l'adoraient et c'était logique qu'ils s'en fassent pour elle quand elle était absente. Aussi, Dobby hocha la tête avec détermination et disparut. Harry s'assit devant la table basse alors que sa mère s'attachait les cheveux. Il sortit ses affaires pour continuer son devoir, mais resta immobile à fixer le parchemin.

\- Je descends. Tu penses arriver à prendre des commandes ? demanda sa mère d'une voix éteinte.

Sans un mot, le garçon rangea ses affaires et suivit sa mère dans la salle du bar. Elle passa derrière un comptoir et donna sur un plateau ce qu'il fallait à son fils pour faire le service. Harry passa dans une boucle de sa ceinture le chiffon, accrocha au bord de la poche de poitrine de son tee-shirt le stylo et s'en alla dans la salle pour débarrasser une table. Ace soupira et récupéra les verres vides qu'on lui apporta, les nettoyant mécaniquement en regardant la pluie au dehors, priant de toute ses forces pour que son amie aille bien.

.

* * *

.

La soirée était bien avancée quand le téléphone portable de la pirate sonna en plein service. S'excusant auprès d'un client, elle prit l'objet et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sally.

\- Tu as une idée de l'inquiétude que tu nous as causée, Sally ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang !

Harry s'immobilisa au comptoir alors qu'il allait prendre une commande, content d'avoir des nouvelles de la secrétaire. Son sourire se changea en crainte quand il vit sa mère cesser de sourire d'un air rassuré et virer au blanc.

\- J'arrive, merci.

Elle raccrocha et fit signe à Sebastian de la remplacer.

\- Il y a un problème avec Sally ? demanda Harry avec crainte.

\- Elle a eu un accident sur le chemin. Quelqu'un lui est rentré dedans sur la route dans les alentours de la gare. Le coupable n'est pas resté sur les lieux et elle vient d'arriver à l'hôpital.

La succube, qui était occupée à ce comptoir justement, rattrapa de justesse le plateau que Harry laissa tomber sous le choc. Le garçon suivit sa mère au dehors sous la pluie battante et elle marcha jusqu'à la ruelle qui menait à l'entrée de la salle de shoot.

\- Dobby, s'il te plaît.

L'elfe apparut dans un craquement, triturant nerveusement les manches de son kimono.

\- Dobby n'a pas réussi à retrouver mademoiselle Sally, avoua avec crainte l'elfe.

\- C'est pas grave, quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Tu peux nous transporter à proximité de l'hôpital dans la rue de la gare ?

L'elfe prit la main de la mère et du fils, et bientôt, le duo se retrouva dans une autre ruelle, avec en face d'eux, l'hôpital.

\- Rentre et ne nous attend pas, on te tiendra au courant de l'état de Sally, conseilla Harry.

\- Mademoiselle Sally est très gravement blessée ?

\- On sait pas encore, répondit Ace d'une voix blanche. On te dira ce qu'on sait quand on en saura plus.

L'elfe hocha de la tête et s'en alla.

Le duo traversa l'avenue sous la pluie battante, juste éclairée par les phares des voitures, et rejoignit l'accueil de l'hôpital. Pendant que Harry resta à dégouliner sur le paillasson du centre de soins, sa mère alla voir le secrétariat pour se faire orienter. On lui indiqua le chemin avant que le secrétaire sollicité ne passe un rapide coup de fil. Ace fit signe à son fils de la rejoindre et les deux D. traversèrent les couloirs presque au pas de courses pour rejoindre les urgences. Là, ils furent abordés par un infirmier urgentiste et un inspecteur de police qu'Ace connaissait bien pour avoir déjà eu quelques démêlés avec lui.

\- Bonsoir Portgas, grommela l'inspecteur de police.

\- Bonsoir Lestrade. J'aurais préféré te revoir au poste de police plutôt qu'ici.

\- Moi aussi. La petite Sally, même si elle aurait mieux fait de bosser pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'une crapule dans ton genre, est une fille charmante.

\- Dans quel état est Sally, docteur ? demanda Harry après un salut de la tête au policier.

\- Elle est en salle d'opération. Elle est gravement touchée, la voiture qui l'a percutée est entrée dans la portière conducteur et l'airbag n'a pas arrangé ses blessures. Elle est inconsciente pour l'instant.

\- Elle va mourir ?

\- On va tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais si elle en ressort, il y a des chances qu'elle soit handicapée à vie. La gravité reste encore à déterminer, mais la moelle épinière a été touchée. Si vous le permettez, je vais retourner en salle d'opération pour les aider.

Et l'homme s'en alla.

Comme un automate, Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de plastique en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

\- Si c'était un autre gosse, j'aurais dit qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, mais je sais qu'il a déjà vu pire, avec toi pour mère, de toute façon, grommela le flic.

\- Rien ne peut préparer un enfant à la possibilité de perdre un proche, lui pointa aigrement Ace en allant jusqu'à une machine à café histoire de se préparer à l'attente.

\- Tu prends la chose bien.

\- J'ai l'habitude de perdre mes proches depuis le jour de ma naissance, à commencer par ma mère en me mettant au monde et un de mes frères adoptifs qui a été assassiné pendant une fugue. Cette mort me rend la plus rageuse parce que même ses parents biologiques n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher ça, alors je ne parle pas des forces de l'ordre qui n'ont pas bougé leur cul.

D'un geste rageur, elle sélectionna un café sur la machine, faisant fondre légèrement le bouton sous son doigt. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche avec colère pour se débarrasser du plastique sur sa peau.

\- Je sais rester droite en public, parce que je l'ai appris de la pire des façons. Si je dois craquer, ça sera en privé.

\- Ta putain de fierté causera ta perte.

\- Loupé, c'est pas ça qui aura ma fin.

Elle regarda sérieusement Lestrade. L'homme qui cherchait absolument à l'envoyer en taule sans savoir l'accord qui l'en protégeait. Elle alla le rejoindre, le fixant droit dans les yeux et il ne se détourna pas.

\- Nous savons tout le deux qu'il vaut mieux que tes hommes retrouvent rapidement celui ou celle qui a foutu Sally dans cet état. Parce que je pense que les poissons de la Tamise en ont marre que je leur donne à bouffer. Mais crois-moi, si elle y passe, même la taule ne sauvera pas le ou la coupable de ma vengeance.

\- Bois ton café au lieu de raconter des conneries et pense à ton gosse, bordel.

Ace alla prendre son café d'une main tremblante mais la tasse en plastique ne résista pas et fondit dans la poigne de la D. qui poussa un juron bien senti alors que le liquide se répandait sur ses chaussures. Lestrade vint la voir, mais la jeune femme cacha dans sa poche sa main avec ce qui fut un verre à une époque, disant simplement qu'elle avait manqué de chance et que la tasse avait un trou dans le fond. Harry n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il se leva, se renseigna au secrétariat pour savoir où était les toilettes et vint prendre sa mère par un bout de sa chemise.

\- T'as du café sur ta chemise, on va essayer de nettoyer ça aux toilettes, dit l'adolescent d'une voix morne.

Et les deux D. allèrent dans les toilettes des dames heureusement vides. Pendant que sa mère retirait sa chemise, Harry ouvrit un robinet d'eau froide sous le jet duquel la pirate mit sa main. L'épaisse vapeur qui s'éleva faisait généralement rire son fils, mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas le cœur. Dobby apparut derrière eux, dans une des cabines vides avec une chemise propre et une bouteille d'eau en verre ensorcelée pour résister aux fortes chaleurs. La mère de famille remercia d'un faible sourire l'elfe de maison et enfila le vêtement.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, **ne** ? demanda Harry.

\- Je sais pas chaton. Je l'espère de tout cœur.

\- La Loi du Talion devra être appliquée.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ça, ne t'en occupe pas. Concentre-toi pour devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Cela tira un reniflement sarcastique au garçon de quasiment treize ans.

\- _Quelqu'un de bien_ ? Combien de fois Lestrade t'a mise en garde à vue pour me dire dans le dos de ses collègues qu'il était désolé et qu'il préférait te voir dehors à faire régner un semblant d'ordre et limiter les crimes, plutôt que derrière des barreaux pendant que les violeurs et les trafiquants courent librement les rues !? Tu crois que j'ai envie de devenir _quelqu'un de bien_ , comme _lui_ ?! Devoir aller contre mes convictions parce que je dois respecter la loi ?! La loi va faire quoi pour Sally ?! Hein ?!

\- ASSEZ, HARRY ! J'AI ASSEZ ENTENDU DE CONNERIES COMME CA !

Harry croisa des bras sur sa poitrine et quitta d'un pas raide les toilettes. Ace alla se laisser tomber sur la cuvette d'une cabine et se prit la tête dans sa main de libre, ignorant Dobby qui fit disparaître le plastique fondu de sa main. Quand l'elfe s'esquiva à son tour, la pirate craqua, à sangloter sa peur et son inquiétude comme une folle.

.

* * *

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur la salle d'attente. Il s'était assoupi un instant, apparemment.

Son oncle se tenait à côté de lui, lui ayant offert une de ses cuisses comme oreiller pendant qu'il dormait. Ace avait dépassé il y a longtemps l'objectif des cent pas si on en croyait l'état de ses semelles. Ses chaussures avaient été abandonnées près de Thatch et Harry, pendant qu'elle continuait pied-nus à tourner comme un lion en cage dans l'attente de nouvelles. Lestrade buvait un café en écoutant le rapport préliminaire d'un de ses subalternes.

\- Réveillé, **kabu** ? demanda doucement Thatch en passant une main dans le nid d'oiseau de son neveu.

\- Toujours rien ? s'enquit Harry en se redressant.

\- Que pouic.

Le jeune sorcier se frotta le visage pour se réveiller un peu mieux, avant de relever brutalement la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Un chirurgien vint à leur rencontre, retirant ses gants et sa blouse verte pleins de sang pendant qu'il marchait, son masque déjà hors de son visage. Son air grave disait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Harry n'entendit même pas les conclusions.

Il les connaissait déjà.

Il ne sentit même pas son oncle le prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'entendit même pas le hurlement de rage de sa mère ni ses cris de colère contre Lestrade et Thatch qui essayaient de l'empêcher de faire une connerie en lui rappelant qu'elle avait un fils qui avait besoin d'elle.

Non, en plus d'une immense tristesse, une colère abominable lui rongeait les entrailles.

 _Dziiing_ !

Sous l'afflux de magie incontrôlée, toutes les vitres de la salle d'attente, et même la porte coulissante, avaient explosé. Il n'avait peut-être pas de **Haoshoku** pour faire comprendre à tout le monde son sentiment mais la magie aidait bien dans cette mission. Il espérait que sa mère ferait payer au centuple le coupable ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que le connard qui avait fait ça ne méritait rien de moins.

Des larmes de rage et de peine ruisselèrent sur les joues de l'adolescent.

L'enfer était trop _doux_ pour la personne qui était la cause de tout ça.

 _Parce que Sally était morte._

L'horloge de l'hôpital annonça minuit.

Harry avait désormais treize ans.

Il avait treize ans, et en cadeau d'anniversaire, il souhaitait la vengeance.


End file.
